Warmth of Home
by Ariel.611
Summary: Following the events of Sasuke's return after Sakura's Story after the war. Sasuke came back to save his former teammate but with her out of immediate danger he's ready to wander again. When Kakashi orders Sakura to accompany him how will the last Uchiha's relationship with the Cherry Blossom of The Leaf change? SasuSaku. Ratings subject to change as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm home Sakura." Sasuke said as he materialized behind the pink haired medic.

She turned towards him her eyes widening, blush tinging her cheeks, a small smile on her lips. The emerald orbs began to fill with tears but she quickly wiped them away. With her eyes closed and her head tilting to the side slightly her smile widened. "Welcome back Sasuke." She said warmly.

His brows lifted ever so slightly at the sound. It had been so long since he'd heard her voice. It was refreshing, comforting even. That alone surprised him. He studied her for a few moments, his onyx eye shifting red as he took in her condition. Her chakra was very low and he could see marks on her wrists and the backs of her hands, evidence of the ordeal she'd just experienced. His jaw clenched at the marks as irritation surged within him. If he'd been just a little faster, just a little closer, maybe if he'd returned when he first heard about the strange incidents involving look-a-likes of him starting trouble, perhaps she wouldn't be in such a ragged state.

"Is something wrong?" she asked snapping him out of his train of thought.

"No." he replied quickly. "Where are you going? I thought you'd be on your way home."

Sakura chuckled and smiled clasping her hands behind her back in a way that reminded him of their genin days. "That would be nice." She admitted. "Unfortunately I have a mountain of paperwork waiting for me at the hospital."

"I'll walk with you if you don't mind." He said walking up to stand beside her.

"Thank you. I'd like that." She replied as they started down the road together.

They stopped at a large building he didn't recognize. Children of all ages played within the fenced in space around it. Sakura stepped through the gates and several of the children stopped and turned towards her, their faces lighting up.

"Sakura sensei!" several voice rang out.

"Look everyone! Lady Sakura's back!" a louder voice called out.

The Uchiha took a step back as several children sprinted towards the medic nearly tackling her to the ground as they wrapped their arms around her the best they could around their peers.

"Sakura Sensei!" a young boy with ink colored hair cried out from where he was wrapped around her leg. "We heard you went away but none of the grownups would tell us what happened." He explained. "We were so worried!" he wailed fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

A soft smile touched her lips as she laid a hand on the boy's head. "I'm so sorry for worrying all of you." She said stroking the boy's hair before reaching out to touch the other children. "Everything is fine now. None of you need to worry."

The dark haired boy sniffed and nodded pressing his face against her leg. "I'm so glad." He murmured softly.

Sakura glanced down at the boy and chuckled. "Zen." She murmured softly. The boy glanced up and smiled at his name showing a pair of dimples.

"Alright everyone!" a younger medic called out as she approached the small knot of people. "Sakura Sensei has a lot to do. It's time to clear out."

"Fun sucker." Zen pouted as he and his peers reluctantly moved away and resumed their playing. The boy stopped his gaze focusing on Sasuke for the first time. "Sakura Sensei, who is that?" he asked pointing at the Uchiha.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha." She explained. "He's my friend."

The little boy's eyes narrowed. "A friend huh?" he said before marching up to the Uchiha. He put his hands on his hips as he looked the young man up and down before snorting. "I get it. My rival has finally appeared!"

"Huh!?" Sakura muttered her jaw dropping.

Sasuke's brow twitched slightly as the boy glared at him before taking a sharp step forward and pointed directly at him. "Listen up pretty boy!" he shouted. "Sakura Sensei is mine! Don't think you can swoop in and snatch her away from me just because I'm a kid! I'll fight you for her if you want me to!" He declared, raising his fists as his dark eyes narrowed.

The pink haired medic's head dropped her palm covering her face as Sasuke blinked and studied the determined looking boy in front of him unsure of what to say. It was so strange how much the child looked like him when he was younger but was acting just like Naruto.

"Zen! Get over here!" a girl's voice called out. "It's your turn to seek!"

The boy sighed. "Fine! Be right there!" he called back turning towards the waiting group of children. "Don't think this is over Sasuke." He promised before jogging off and leaning against a tree with his head bowed as he began to count.

"I'm sorry about him." Sakura said walking up to Sasuke.

"It's fine." He replied following her into the building.

"Zen became orphaned when a group of political extremists attacked the village a few years ago." She explained as she walked down the colorfully decorated hallway. "He was one of the first cases I took on by myself from admission all the way to discharge." She stopped in front of a large door and pushed it open. "He became rather attached to me. Things began to get a lot crazier after that. I started to notice that fire of his dimming when I'd visit him on my free time between missions and especially after the war. It bothered me a lot to see him suffering like that. He's actually one of the main reasons I started this hospital. I wanted to create a place where he could be himself and maintain that spark of his." She walked to a cabinet in her office and pulled out a bottle of food pills popping one into her mouth. Her nose wrinkled at the taste as she reached for a bottle of water and used its contents to chase the taste. "Sai is right. These taste awful." She admitted. "As long as they work, I don't really care though."

Sasuke nodded and glanced around the room. It was bright with several windows that revealed the back yard of the hospital. Play equipment and toys were strewn about and the laughter of children rang out followed by the voice of an adult yelling about being careful and slowing down. The inside of the room was decorate fairly simply with several pieces of what looked like children's artwork on the walls.

Sasuke then turned his attention to Sakura's desk. It was as neat as it could be given the amount of paperwork stacked on it. Three framed pictures sat on it as well. The first was a picture of her family with her parents grinning as she proudly displayed her chunin vest. Another was a photograph of her and Ino standing front and center with Kakashi performing what appeared to be a ribbon cutting ceremony in front of the hospital. Naruto and several other friends of theirs were gathered around them clearly happy and proud of the accomplishment. The last picture, sitting front and center on the desk was a photograph he himself knew well. It was the original team seven in all their childish glory. It somehow made his heart beat a little faster to know that she looked at his face every day.

The shifting of wooden legs against the ground caught his attention and he frowned as the pink haired woman began sifting through the piles of paper on her desk with pen in hand. He was surprised she wasn't telling him all about the events that she'd just been involved in. Though he knew the man responsible and his accomplices had been neutralized, he wanted to know exactly what had happened to her and why.

"Sakura, what happened?" he asked.

She sighed and set her pen down. "You don't need to worry about it Sasuke." She replied. "Everything has already been taken care of."

"I know that already." He replied. "I still want to know."

The pink haired medic blinked in surprise and then lowered her head. "Alright. I'll tell you, but not right now. I have a ton of catching up to do." She tapped her chin lightly with her finger. "How about you meet me at my house for dinner around six thirty tonight. I'll explain everything then. Is that alright?" she asked.

He nodded. "Very well. I'll see you then. I need to go report in."

She nodded. "Sounds good." She said as he moved towards the door. "Oh Sasuke!" she called out.

"Yes?" he replied turning towards her.

"It's good to see you. I'm happy to see you're doing well." She said with a smile.

He simply nodded unsure of what to say before leaving her office and heading back the way he came.

Sasuke walked back through the group of children and easily dodged a clumsily aimed kick to the back of his knees. He shifted again and caught a small fist aimed at his chest and leveled with the boy that looked so much like himself as a child it was eerie.

"So the rumors are true." The kid said gritting his teeth. "You are good."

"I don't have time to play with you." Sasuke said with a hint of hardness in his voice.

Zen snorted. "I don't get why Sakura Sensei likes you so much. You're so gloomy."

The Uchiha's head lowered slightly a little noise of amusement rumbling in his chest. "Neither do I." He admitted before leaping away. In moments, he was at the door of the Hokage's office.

"Come in." Kakashi's voice called out as he lifted a hand to knock on the door. He pushed it open and found the space littered with documents a tired looking Naruto standing beside their Sensei glaring at a piece of paper the Hokage was holding.

"Remind me again why we keep the ANBU around?" Naruto said his nose wrinkled in disgust. "What they pulled is a load of crap. Kidnapping Sakura like that no matter whose orders, or what jutsu they were under is an act of treason."

Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It seems we'll have to take the same action as Gaara did in The Village Hidden in the Sand. We'll have to wipe the slate clean and start over from scratch."

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin as he focused on the dark haired man in front of him. "Long time no see!" he said rushing up and punching him playfully in the arm. "You missed my wedding you jerk. You were supposed to be my best man." He said glaring at him.

Sasuke's lips twitched a stab of pain mingling with a surge of warmth in his heart at his best friend's words. He didn't deserve them, not after all he'd done, but he still appreciated them. "I was busy." He replied quickly.

"Yeah yeah yeah." The blonde ninja whined his hands on his hips. "Well don't expect me to show up at your wedding." He threatened.

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes as he fished inside his bag and pulled out a thick hand bound book. "This is a log of all the lands I visited, who I encountered, and the state of the ninja world as I can see it." He said handing it to the Hokage. "I wasn't anywhere near The Village Hidden in the Sand during the incident you wrote me about."

"Well yeah. We knew that." Naruto said grinning as he laced his hands behind his head. "You're not that stupid."

"Gaara didn't seem to think so." Sasuke countered.

"Give the guy a break." Naruto said with a sigh. "He doesn't know you as well as I do and things have been hectic for him too with reorganizing things. You two have never been on the best of terms either."

Kakashi nodded. "There will always be those who feel that the old way of doing things is best and people who cause trouble. Unfortunately, those people are often one and the same."

"Speaking of trouble, does someone want to explain to me how Sakura got kidnapped in the first place?" Sasuke asked his eyes narrowing at Naruto slightly who cringed a little. They'd agreed secretly that the war hero would look after Sakura while Sasuke was away. Such a colossal failure on the last jinchuriki's part irritated the last Uchiha.

"Don't look at me like that. I haven't hung out with Sakura much lately." The blonde haired boy replied. He scratched the back of his head. "I've been a bit… busy."

"You _are_ a newly wed." Kakashi agreed with a knowing twitch of his brow. "I'm sure you've had other things on your mind."

"Kakashi Sensei, why do you have to make everything so weird?" the young man complained as he turned red.

Sasuke sighed. "Well it's clear you two aren't going to be helpful. I guess I'll just have to wait until tonight and talk to her myself." He said as he turned towards the door.

"Wait!" Naruto called out. "I'll walk with you."

Sasuke shrugged and the two friends made it to the street. After a few minutes of quiet, as usual Naruto started talking.

"You know, you should go get some clothes that are a little less tattered." He said looking his friend up and down. "No offence, but you look like a homeless person."

"I _am_ a homeless person." The Uchiha reminded him.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Right! You don't have a house here do you?" he touched his chin. "You can stay with me and Hinata if you want. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Sasuke's nose wrinkled at the thought. Sharing a house with newlyweds was sure to be a nightmare especially when one of them was Naruto. "No thanks." He replied quickly. "I'll find somewhere else to stay."

"I'm sure Sakura would let you stay with her." Naruto said. "She moved out of her parent's place about a year ago. Something about wanting to be closer to the hospital and feeling bad about her parents being woken up at odd hours of the night when emergencies happened."

"I see." Sasuke said looking down at the dirt. Sakura… The boy had said that she still liked him. He still wasn't sure why she cared so much about him.

"So tell me, why did you come back to the village?" Naruto said disrupting his train of thought.

He blinked. "You asked me to come back didn't you?" the ink haired man replied. "You sent me enough annoying messages."

The blonde snorted. "Yeah, and you told us to deal with it ourselves." Sasuke just shrugged. "Was it because of Sakura?"

Sasuke's eyes widened his heart thumping painfully in his chest. Was it because of Sakura? It had been so easy to brush of the incidents and messages from the Leaf until he'd found out that Sakura had been taken. He distinctly remembered how his blood seemed to run cold at the thought of something happening to her. Of her vanishing from the face of the earth. He couldn't deny that feelings that he'd felt often as a genin, feelings that had surfaced briefly during the war during their battles with the Ten Tails, Obito, Madara, and Kaguya, had sparked to life inside of him. The intense desire to find her, save her, and then make the bastards responsible for any pain inflicted on her suffer flared stronger than he'd felt it before. He wasn't entirely sure why though. It wasn't like she was a weak woman who couldn't handle herself. The Leaf was also full of strong, capable people who cared about her and would do anything to secure her safe return and yet… "Maybe." He admitted. "I don't know why but…. I wanted to save her with my own hand."

Naruto's eyes widened a little before he grinned and clapped him hard on the back. "Look at you go!" he exclaimed.

"Ouch! What the Hell?!" Sasuke hissed his skin throbbing from the hit.

"Nothing." The blonde replied with a wink. "So, you said you're having dinner with Sakura tonight. Want me to show you where her new place is? We could grab some ramen too."

Sasuke blinked a little twinge of jealousy prinking his mind as he nodded. "I guess that would be helpful." He admitted.

"Great! Let's get going! I'll tell you all about what you've missed on the way." His best friend exclaimed.

"Here we go." He muttered to himself as the blonde launched into a story about the mission to save Hinata from the moon ninja.

#%#

Sasuke glanced at the time and took a deep breath. It was 6:20 pm. Ten minutes before he was supposed to meet with Sakura. The blonde idiot had finally let him go and he was now alone on one of the busy streets near the hospital. As he walked something caught his eye and he stopped to study the burst of color.

"See something you like?" a soft voice asked. His eyes flickered towards the voice and he found himself looking at one of his former classmates. Her eyes lit up as she seemed to recognize his face. "Sasuke! You really are back in the village!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah." He said simply his mind torn. Part of him wanted to bolt while the other wanted to buy the bundle of flowers that caught his eye.

"Sakura said she was having dinner with someone tonight." The blonde said her lips quirking up into a smirk. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

The former avenger sighed and pulled a few coins from a pouch on his waist. He thrust them at the mind transfer ninja before scooping up the bundle of pink carnations and quickly making his escape before the meddlesome girl could say something else annoying. He strode through town noting several people who moved away from him and others gathered together whispering as they stole glances at him. It was to be expected of course. He'd all but wrecked the shinobi world, saved it and then vanished for years. Of course people were going to talk. To be honest, since before he was born whispers surrounding his family had always drifted in the air around him, they'd only intensified after the massacre. It didn't bother him nearly as much as it used to.

He neared the apartment building Naruto had taken him to earlier that day and climbed the four flights of stairs to the pink haired medic's floor and stepped up to her door at the end of the hall. Nervous for a reason he didn't quite understand, he gently rapped his knuckles against the wood.

"Coming!" came Sakura's familiar voice and she yanked it open and smiled at him. "Welcome." She said stepping back so that he could cross the threshold. "I'm almost finished setting everything up." She said cheerfully as she walked from the entry towards the main living space.

Sasuke set the flowers down gently and then slipped his sandals off laying them beside her smaller, less worn pair. He glanced around the simple, yet warm space noting several paintings and framed photographs lining the walls. He walked down the hall and into the living room noting several book shelves, a couch, and a coffee table. He continued forward to the combined kitchen and dining room where a spread including fish, soup, rice and sliced tomatoes waited.

"Pick whatever seat you'd like." Sakura said with her back to him as she slipped the elastic holding her hair in place out letting the vibrant pink locks fall to her should blades, a bit longer than he last remembered seeing her hair. Then she removed the white apron she'd been wearing revealing a light green off the shoulder tee shirt and tan pants.

"Thank you." He said moving forward. "Sakura?"

She turned towards him. "What is it Sasuke?" she asked.

He held the bundle of pink carnations out to her. "These are for you." He said simply, annoyed by the tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Her face lit up and a blush feathered across her cheeks as she reached out and accepted them with a soft, genuine smile of her face. "Beautiful." She murmured softly closing her eyes and leaning forward slightly to sniff the blooms. "Thank you Sasuke." She said moving to her sink.

She opened a cupboard and studied the collection of vases there before selecting one and filling it with water. She placed the flowers inside and moved it to the table. Sasuke felt warmth surge in his chest at how genuinely happy she looked, at least for the moment. He hadn't seen her like this in… his jaw tightened a little as he tried to remember the last time she'd looked so at ease around him. A pang of guilt striking him when he realized he couldn't remember the last time. Even so, he was happy that such a simple thing could make her smile.

"Thank you for the food." He said quietly before picking up the chop sticks in front of him.

She smiled and began to eat herself. After a few moments, she spoke. "So how have you been?" she asked.

"Well enough." He answered simply.

"I see." She replied as she returned to her meal.

"I heard Naruto got married." He said trying to ease the tension in the room. She wasn't nearly as nervous around him as she used to be, nor was she as energetic and clingy. The Sakura eating with him was calm and composed, almost too much so. The tension between them was entirely his fault which made him want to ease it even more.

She nodded. "It was beautiful." She said with a wistful smile on her lips. "I'm so happy for them."

He nodded. "The idiot did seem pretty happy when he talked about it."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah. I'm glad her feelings finally reached him. She's loved him so much for so long."

Sasuke nodded again and they ate quietly talking here and there about the state of the village and their friends. When the food was gone, Sakura cleared the dishes and then brewed tea as he walked into the living room and settled down on the couch. She walked over and offered him a cup which he accepted before she sat down in the opposite corner from him. The distance and tension in the room was nearly tangible as they sipped their tea. Finally when the Uchiha thought the silence was going to be the death of him, Sakura's mouth moved.

"Sorry." She said softly.

He turned towards her his eyes wide as he tried to study her face as best he could with her head bowed. "Sorry? What for?" he replied

She gripped the cup tighter in her hands. "It's my fault you returned to the village. I'm sorry."

His eye nearly twitched in irritation. "What are you talking about? I told you that I'd come back."

The pink haired girl sighed. "Yes but, it wasn't when you planned on coming back. You hurried back because I got caught in a stupid trap."

Sasuke took a deep breath to calm his growing irritation. Her apologies were beginning to tick him off. "I came back because I wanted to." He said simply. "Don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault." He sighed. "Though I will admit, I was a little surprised to see how easily you were caught in that trap."

Sakura sighed and hung her head lower. "Yeah. So was I." she glanced over at him. "Wait, you used genjutsu on the ANBU that were involved so you already know what happened. Was there something specific you wanted to know?"

The dark haired man nodded. "I want to know what they did to you." He said softly.

"While I was captured you mean?" she clarified. He nodded. She sighed and set her cup down before raking her fingers through her hair. "It wasn't anything I couldn't handle." She replied flashing him a smile though he could tell it was fake.

"That doesn't answer my question." He replied.

She sighed. "After taunting me about how they were going to use me as bait to lure you to them and kill me in front of you, one of them used a drug to transform into you in front of me." Her jaw clenched at the memory. "The guy taunted me while using your form and it…" she closed her eyes for a moment. "It made me angry and sick. That's all." She chuckled and glanced up at the ceiling her eyes reflecting pain.

Sasuke closed his eyes as anger, guilt, and sadness swirled inside him. It wasn't a secret that Sakura had feelings for him. Nearly everyone in the shinobi world knew it. He could only imagine what a sadistic bastard could have done to hurt her while using his form.

"Did he touch you? While transformed into me I mean?" he asked suddenly.

She glanced over at him a tiny smile on her face. "Yes but it was just my hair." She said fingering a lock of it.

"I see." He replied another twinge of guilt tugging at his heart. Her hair, the hair she'd cut years ago for reasons he still knew few details about in the forest of death. Hair he knew she'd been growing out for him. The man probably didn't know it, but that action likely had more far more penetrating effects than he cared to admit.

She chuckled. "You know, I didn't think I'd still be this mad about it but," he watched her hand ball into a fist. "It really pisses me off. The whole damn situation." She muttered standing up suddenly her back to him. "Using me because they consider me your weakness."

"Sakura?" he questioned standing up to follow her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." She replied her voice a little rough. After a few moments she took a deep breath and turned to smile at him. "I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay tonight. You can stay here if you'd like." She offered. "I have an extra futon. I figured you'd rather stay with me than the newlyweds right?"

He nodded. "Definitely. Thank you."

She nodded and trotted over to a closet and pulled the bedding down and offered it to him. "You might want to sleep in the living room. I'd let you sleep in the other bedroom but frankly… It turned into my home office and there's no room to lay down there anymore." She admitted blushing slightly.

"It's fine." He said shifting the bundle a little as he tried to balance it with one hand.

She seemed to notice and frowned slightly as she used her monster strength to move the furniture out of the way with ease that didn't suit her petite form. "Your replacement arm is ready you know." She reminded him. "I could attach it myself tomorrow if you'd like."

He glanced down at the space where his limb used to be. It was the price he'd had to pay for his ridiculous quest for power. A price that Naruto had shouldered as well to save him. The former deserved a new arm and more for his sacrifice, he on the other hand… "Thank you, but no." he said touching the stump. "This was one of the consequences of my selfish actions. I took innocent lives and inflicted terrible pain on others in my quest for revenge. This will be part of my path to redemption."

The pink haired girl sighed. "I figured as much." She muttered. "Are you sure though?"

"I'm sure." He replied. The image of Donzo's arm exploding off his body while using an artificial arm made of similar material covered in sharringans still haunted him from time to time. He didn't want anything that reminded him of the man who had briefly held the title of Hokage let alone a limb. Additionally, he was warry of combining his Uchiha blood with Senju cells especially after watching what happened to Madara.

"You don't have to punish yourself you know." Sakura said as she took the bundle from him and laid it out on the floor. She smoothed out the blankets and bowed her head. "You were a victim as well."

"You're too soft, especially on me." He said studying her.

The pink haired medic sighed. "Maybe you're right." She said rising to her feet. The sound of a rock hitting the window startled them both and Sakura quickly strode across the room and slid it open glancing around. Curious, Sasuke followed and found a young man standing on the roof of the building next door holding a boom box. The machine was playing a song about undying love and devotion and the Uchiha's brow twitched at the sound.

"I LOVE YOU SAKURA SENSIE!" the young man yelled. "NO MATTER NOW MANY TIMES YOU REJECT ME I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP ON YOU!"

"Give it a rest already will you!?" Sakura hissed as she picked up a rock of her own and threw it at the young man. It hit him right between the eyes and he tumbled backwards.

"YOUR AIM IS TRUE AS ALWAYS! OH BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM OF THE LEAF I, KATO HIMURA WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!" The man cried into the night.

Sakura groaned and slammed the window shut and drew the curtains. "Idiot!" she hissed. "He's going to get himself arrested again."

"He's done this before?" Sasuke questioned following her as she picked up their empty tea cups and carried them to the kitchen.

"Almost every night." She admitted as she rinsed the cups. "During the reconstruction of the village after things finally settled down, he was working on one of the buildings when a support beam suddenly snapped and he was buried under the rubble. I pulled him out of the wreckage and treated him. He's been infatuated with me ever since."

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed a bit at that. He didn't like the idea of a man that persistent near Sakura. "If he gives you trouble, let Naruto or one of the others know. He could become dangerous." He told her.

The pink haired woman glanced at him and he was surprised to see a flash of anger in her eyes. "I'm not some damsel in distress that needs to be protected." She protested. "I can handle him just fine on my own."

He blinked. "Even so, you are a woman. You shouldn't force yourself or put up with that."

Her eyes narrowed for a moment before she sighed. "Well, I hate to be the one to say this, but we should probably head to bed." She said glancing at the clock. "Kakashi told me to take some time off from work to rest and I'm actually pretty tired." She stretched her arm and winced. "I overdid it today." She admitted flexing her fingers.

"Right." He said studying her.

"The bathroom is the last door at the end of that hall." She said motioning to the hallway that branched off from the living room. "Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen." He nodded and she mirrored the motion before heading to the door that he guessed led to her bedroom. The instinct to touch her suddenly overcame him, the anxiety that had been erased when he'd found her unharmed earlier that day slowly seeping back into his consciousness.

"Sakura." He called out stepping up to her.

"Yes?" she relied turning towards him.

He wanted to hold her, to press her close to his heart and confirm that she really was alive and well and not just dream or illusion but he couldn't. He wouldn't allow himself such a luxury, instead he reached out and gently touched her hair. "Thank you." He said simply.

She blushed a pretty shade of pink and he nearly smirked. She was so very pretty in the soft lamp light. Filled with a warm feeling that he noticed he only seemed to get when he thought of her he reached out and tapped her in the middle of her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

His action was rewarded with her turning an even darker shade of pink and a warm, genuine smile. "Yeah. See you in the morning." She said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sasuke was awoken by the subtle sound of water hitting tile. His eyes flew open, his body tensing as he quickly sat up and scanned the room where he lay.

"Where am I?" he mused aloud.

His eyes were drawn to a painting hung next to the window. It was a portrait of several people. Naruto, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi gathered around Sakura who stood with her head bowed, tears streaming down her face in the middle. Kakashi's gloved hand lay on the right side of her head, Yamato's on the left. Sai stood to her left one arm around her shoulders while the other held her forearm. Naruto stood on her right his hand holding hers his head bowed, his forehead touching her temple with his opposite arm circling around her waist. In the background the moon could be seen and he could make out what looked like tomoe symbols on it, as though a giant sharringan was looking down on them. Several others were gathered around them including Lady Tsunade, Ino, Rock Lee and Hinata reaching out to touch the medic. Glancing at the bottom, he learned that it was Sai's work and the title of the painting was called 'Comfort'.

"You're up?" a familiar voice called drawing his attention away from the painting. "I didn't mean to wake you." Sakura assured him.

Sasuke felt his mouth go dry as she appeared at the entry of the hallway clad only in towel that was wrapped tightly around her body. Her hair was damp, big droplets of water sliding over her bare shoulders towards the swell of her chest. The urge to touch her was almost maddening. Since when had her presence affected him like this?

"Sasuke?" she called out freeing him from the confounding thoughts.

"Right. I'm a light sleeper." He confessed.

She nodded. "That makes sense. I mean, you have been on the road a lot. You can relax here though." She assured him with a smile.

"Thanks." He replied resting the urge to pull at the collar of his shirt. The room felt too hot, too small with her dressed that way. He cleared his throat. "Sakura, could you um…" he coughed again.

She blinked and looked down at her state of dress and blushed from the tips of her toes to the ends of her ears. "Sorry!" she exclaimed dashing into her bedroom. Minutes later, she reappeared dressed in red and navy. "I'm really sorry about that." She said slipping a headband into place on her head.

"It's fine." He assured her. "This is your house."

She nodded and noticed the painting he was standing in front of and smiled. "I remember this painting." She said reaching out to touch the frame fondly. "Sai painted this for me shortly before the war. He said it was an apology for being insensitive towards my feelings and pushing into doing something I didn't want to." She chuckled. "That guy, he can be such a tactless prick sometimes yet he does things like this."

"I see." Sasuke said studying the picture. He wasn't sure what to think about his 'replacement'. "Did he paint all of these?" he asked motioning around the room at the various paintings.

She nodded. "Most of them anyway. When I first moved into this place he gave me a lots of them saying that pictures on the wall are what makes a house a home." She moved towards a framed drawing of swirling colors hanging next to a book case. "This reminds me of the first mission he went on with us." She said shaking her head. "That guy… He gave both Naruto and I our nicknames during that mission."

"Nicknames?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yeah. He gives them to everyone he considers his friends." She explained.

"I see. What's Naruto's?" the Uchiha asked as she moved from the living room to the kitchen opening the fridge to pull out a carton of eggs.

The medic snorted. "Dickless." She replied.

Sasuke snorted himself and grinned. Served the loser right. "What about yours?" he asked.

She sighed and bowed her head. "Ugly." She muttered.

The Uchiha blinked in surprise and shook his head. "I'm guessing he's careful not to use it often?"

"He's careful not to use it around the time he knows we'll be having a sparring session." She as she quickly whipped up omelets for the pair of them. "Speaking of sparring. I have to go to the training grounds this afternoon."

He nodded. "Who are you training with?"

"Lee and Tenten." She replied slicing up some tomatoes.

"Are you sure you should be doing that? You did go through a lot yesterday." He reminded her.

She nodded. "We arranged to do this last week. It's fine. I don't really have to use any chakra when I spar with them anyway." She plated their food and brought it over to the table. "Besides, it's actually part of Lee's treatment anyway."

"Treatment?" Sasuke echoed.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. The war was tough on all of us but…" she sighed. "It nearly destroyed him. He lost his best friend and his idol one right after the other. Naruto managed to save Guy but as you know, he's not the same. Lee took it really hard. After waking up from the spell Kaguya had him under he went into an almost catatonic state due to the shock. In his dream state, his rival and sensei were alive and well. Coming back to reality where the former was dead and the latter was in critical condition was more than his heart and mind could take."

The Uchiha's eyes widened and then lowered. "I had no idea." He admitted. "So how is you sparring with him part of his treatment?"

The pink haired medic stretched. "Well, for starters, he enjoys my company. Also, exercise has always been his way of dealing with things. I'm also able to observe his mental state as we fight."

"I see." Sasuke replied.

She nodded and then snorted. "It was rough in the beginning. I thought I was a gonner the second time we met up to spar."

"Why is that?" The Uchiha asked as she stood and cleared away his empty dishes.

"He showed up drunk. Someone, probably Lady Tsunade, told him that drinking was a way to deal with stress." She shuddered. "We should have had him liquored up during the entire war. No enemy would've stood a chance against him. He cracked my ulna while I was trying to get away from him." Sasuke blinked in surprise. He'd heard about Lee's skill with 'drunken' fists but he'd never seen it in action. Now he wasn't sure he wanted to. "You can go ahead and shower if you want." She said interrupting his thoughts.

"Right." He said standing up and moving to where his bag lay near the futon.

"I was told to take today off so I don't have any place I need to be until my sparing session. Take your time." She assured him as she folded up the bedding and shoved it into a corner.

He nodded as he pulled out a clean set of clothes and walked to the bathroom glancing back to see Sakura sit down on the couch with a book in her hands. She was still a book worm. It seemed like some things never changed.

A little less than half an hour later, he emerged from the bathroom clean, dry and dressed in his clean clothes. He walked into the living room and was surprised to see Sakura sitting at the kitchen table with several envelops scattered around.

She sighed as she opened one, read the contents and then tossed it into a growing pile. "What's all this?" he asked.

"My daily supply of love confessions." She muttered as she read another letter and tossed it into the pile. Her eyes softened a little as she opened a third. "That guy. Even now, more than three years later."

Sasuke felt a jolt of pain and anger at both the expression and her words. Since when had she become this popular? Sure she was one of the legendary Sannin now but did that really warrant such a reaction from the male population. What did they know about Sakura anyway?

"All well. Since you're done, do you want to come with me to the market place? I want to get a few things for my personal medical supply." She said leaving the letters on the table to be dealt with later.

"Sure." He agreed. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

"Maybe we can meet Naruto for lunch?" she said as she slipped on her sandals and slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Ok." He agreed quickly as he pulled on his cloak and shoes before they both walked out the door.

They made it down to the street and several voices called out to greet the rose haired medic.

"You're quite popular." Sasuke murmured as an old woman left after leaving Sakura with a wrapped package of sweets.

"Well I've treated most people in the village at least once. It's hard to forget your doctor." She said as they walked.

"Yo! Sakura!" a voice called out.

Sakura and Sasuke both turned towards the voice and the medic grinned. "Karui!" Sakura exclaimed as a red head ninja bearing the symbol for the hidden cloud village on her forehead walked towards her. "It's good to see you."

The woman nodded and smiled. "Same here." She agreed.

A man with white hair and a sucker in his mouth walked forward with his hands in his pocket and smiled at the pink haired medic. "Sakura." He said with a smile. "It's been a while. You're looking just as beutiful as ever."

Sasuke's hand clenched into a fist at the man's words even as his face remained impassive. He didn't like the way the cloud ninja was talking with the medic.

"Thanks Omoi." she replied with a smile a little tinge of blush coming to her cheeks. "So what brings you to The Leaf?"

"We were delivering a message from Lord Killer Bee to Naruto." The man replied.

He then motioned with his hand for Sakura to come closer. She leaned forward and cupped his hand to whisper in her ear, his opposite hand on her shoulder. Sakura's eyes widened and then she blushed before giggling at what he had to say. She then returned the gesture. Omoi smirked at what she had to say and let out a low chuckle of his own.

"Hey! What are you two whispering about?" Karui demanded blush tinging her cheeks.

"Nothing that you need to worry about, right Sakura?" Omoi said slipping an arm around the medic's shoulders.

Sasuke's blood began to heat up his eye instinctively wanting to shift red to challenge the cloud ninja. How dare he touch her so casually? She didn't belong to him.

Sakura smiled back and tilted her head to the side. "Exactly. Anyway, we were on the way to the market place, weren't we Sasuke?"

The two cloud ninja suddenly tensed and turned their attention to the ink haired ninja. "Bastard!" Karui hissed her hands balling into fists.

"Calm down." Omoi said reaching out to touch his partner's shoulder. "Everything's cool now. We can't go starting trouble. Besides, Naruto would be pretty unhappy if that beating you gave him ended up being for nothing."

Sakura cringed and moved away from the man towards the redhead as Sasuke's head spun. Beating? What was that about?

"Karui, it is Thursday you know." Sakura said.

"Yeah? And what of it?" the woman snapped.

"The old Team Ten always meets for BBQ on Thursdays for lunch. Choji should probably be headed over now. If you hurry, you'll be able to catch him on his way there." She explained.

The cloud ninja froze, some of the tension leaving her body before blush tinged her cheeks. "Really? Where?"

Sakura pointed to the north. "His house is near those hills."

"You heard the lady." Omoi said giving his partner a little shove. "Let's get going." He turned back to the leaf medic. "Thanks Sakura. I owe you one. I was afraid she was going to start the Fifth Great Ninja War there for a second. Let me know if you need anything, ok?"

Sasuke's blood spiked another degree. Didn't he know? Everyone else did, Sakura's heart was his. His own thoughts startled him and he shook his head completely missing Sakura's reply to the man. What the hell was he thinking!?

"Let's go Sasuke." Sakura said tugging lightly at his cloak.

"Right." He said turning to follow her. After a few moments he spoke. "So what beating were those two talking about?" he asked.

The medic's eyes grew sad. "That doesn't matter." She assured him.

"Sakura, I need to know." He said glancing over at her.

The pink haired girl sighed. "Those two came after us once. They're two of Killer Bee's most dedicated students. When he was attacked, they took it very personally." She glanced up at the sky. "They came to the village looking for information on you since the Raikage had issued an elimination order for you." Sasuke's head lowered, he already had an idea where the story was going. "Neither I nor Naruto or any of the others were about to give up information on you, but Donzo had been named Hokage and had approved their request to hunt you. We knew he'd offer up anything the village had on without hesitation. He probably would have ordered us to give them your information as well." She glanced over at him. "You know how he operates. He'd already sent Sai to try to eliminate you before all of that. Anyway, Naruto protected me and forced me to leave so I don't know all of the details but from what I understand, he offered himself to them in exchange for you." Her eyes watered. "They beat him up pretty badly. Sai had to step in to keep them from killing him."

Sasuke's hand balled into a fist and his brow furrowed "That idiot." He hissed. "I didn't ask him to do that for me!"

Sakura blinked in surprise and then reached out and laid her hand on his arm. "I know. It doesn't matter though. He would do anything for you because you're his friend, his best friend." She chuckled though it was a little rough, almost as though she was trying to cover up a sob. "He's always been able to protect you the way I wanted to but couldn't. Stupid Naruto."

His eyes widened and he turned to her lifting his hand to brush the tear from her eye. Her tears. Those damn tears of hers always made his heart ache, even from the time they were children. Her eyes widened as though she was shocked by the sudden gesture and he moved his hand from her face reaching around her instead intent on embracing her. "Sakura, I-"

"Sakura!" a voice called out startling them apart.

A girl with bright orange pigtails jogged of to them. "What is it Moegi?" Sakura asked.

The girl sighed. "It's Udon, Konahomaru knocked him out during our training. I was heading to the hospital but saw you first. Can you help him out?"

Sakura sighed. "Those two." He muttered. "Udon needs to man up and Konahomaru needs to simmer down before one of them ends up with brain damage." She muttered moving to follow the girl.

Sasuke followed barely listening to the two girls chatter as he glanced down at where his hand was hidden under his cloak. Just moments ago, he'd wanted to hold her so badly. To try to ease her pain by offering her support and comfort even though he knew he was the reason for her suffering. His hand clenched at the thought. She had suffered so much because of him. She should have forgotten all about him and left him to die in that valley where he and Naruto fought. Should have moved on with one of the many men who had confessed their love and showed their devotion. He watched her walk a few steps in front of him her pink hair swaying in the breeze, a smile touching her face as she talked with the younger ninja and he felt a strong sense of gratitude towards her. He was grateful that she hadn't moved on yet he couldn't bring himself to reciprocate her feelings, not yet anyway. He still had a mountain and a half of things to do to make up for what he'd done. To be in a position where he could even think about accepting the love she had given him so freely.

"You idiots." She muttered as they arrived at the grounds and began to treat the wounded boys. "You're supposed to be training not braining one another."

"Sorry Sakura." The scarf wearing ninja said rubbing the back of his head.

She sighed and nodded as the boy wearing glasses came to.

He winced and groaned. "Sakura?" he murmured. "I got knocked out again didn't I?"

She nodded and helped him to his feet. "You'll be fine now." She assured him. "But you really need to work a bit harder. You're preparing for the Chunin exams right?" The boy nodded. "I'll tell you straight up, they're brutal. You need to get stronger."

"I know but," he glanced at his teammate. "I don't like fighting my friends. Hurting them is just…" he sighed. "Besides, they're both way stronger than me. I'll never be able to catch up." He said hanging his head.

"I know the feeling." Sakura said her eyes filled with understanding. "More than you know." She touched his shoulder. "That should be all the more reason to push yourself harder so that you can protect them when the time comes. I know it might seem impossible and you might not ever be able to catch up to them, but the stronger you are the better off your entire team will be."

"Easy for you to say." The boy muttered. "You're one of the legendary Sannin."

"Yes but I'm the weakest of the three." She admitted looking down. "Even so, I try my hardest because I might not be able to protect them like they do me but I can definitely hold my own when I need to."

The boy studied her for a moment before his eyes softened. "You're right. Thanks Sakura."

She nodded. "No problem. Try not to get hit in the head next time ok?" she said waving to the group.

"The Chunin exams are coming up soon?" Sasuke asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. It's that time of year again." She chuckled. "Come to think of it. I don't think you or Naruto ever passed the exam did you?" she laughed louder. "To think that the world was saved by a couple of Genin."

Sasuke lowered his head slightly. "Not true. You and Kakashi helped too."

She snorted. "I landed one punch on the bitch."

"That punch made all the difference." He argued.

Sakura sighed. "You don't need to make excuses for me. I was pretty damn useless. What's a girl to do when her teammates are the reincarnations two of the founders of Ninjutsu though?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her. "You know that without you we'd both be dead right?"

The pink haired medic's eyes lowered. "I just happened to be nearby." Her hands clenched into fists.

"What's wrong?" the ink haired man asked bothered by both her tone and body language.

"Nothing." She replied quickly.

His eyes narrowed. He knew better, she was hiding something from him and he didn't like it.

"Sakura." Sai said approaching them on the street. "I'm glad to see you're doing alright."

"Yeah." She said her expression immediately brightening. "Thanks for coming to my rescue the other day."

The pale shinobi smiled. "I was happy to. You are my friend after all."

She smiled. "That's true. Did you have fun with Ino yesterday as well?"

The former Foundation member blinked and then blushed. "I did." He said scratching his face nervously. "She said she wants to go out with me again soon."

Sakura snickered and punched him on the arm. "Look at you go!" she said with a smirk. "To think you're actually a lady killer." She grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged his face close to hers. "As her best friend it's my duty to warn you. Break her heart and I'll break your face."

The painter paled sweat beading on his forehead. "Right. Of course. I'll remember that."

"Good." She said releasing him with a smile. "In that case. Good luck!"

He nodded and smiled. "Right. Good luck to you too."

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Naruto called out waving at them.

"Saved by the loser." Sasuke muttered.

Being around so many people was starting to exhaust him. Particularly the male population who all seemed intent on getting Sakura's attention. Naruto himself was extremely exhausting to be around too of course but he found it was the pleasant kind of exhaustion. The kind of exhaustion he felt after a challenging training session instead of the painful exhaustion that lingers after a hard battle. The fact that his blonde friend no longer harbored strong romantic feelings for their former teammate helped as well.

"Naruto!" Sakura replied with a warm smile. "We were on our way to see if you wanted to eat lunch with us."

"Wow! I guess great minds must think alike." The blonde said with a grin. "Let's go!"

The three of them sat down together at the ramen shop with Sakura in the middle and Naruto and Sasuke on either side. It was just like the old days and Sasuke found that despite the twinge of guilt he felt initially, he rather liked the feeling.

Naruto snickered. "Remember when we all came here and tried to find out what Kakashi's face looks like under his mask." He said with a grin. "Man! Those were the days."

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "We almost had him too."

"I guess it'll just remain one of the great mysteries of life." Naruto lamented with a sigh.

Sakura snickered. "Well then, I hate to burst your bubble boys, but I've seen Kakashi's face without his mask."

Naruto's jaw nearly hit the floor and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"No way!" the whiskered shinobi exclaimed slamming his hands on the table. "When?! Where!? How!? Details woman!"

Sakura giggled. "I'm not telling. It's one of the advantages to being a medical ninja." She said crossing her hands over her chest.

Naruto's eyes watered. "Come on Sakura. Don't be so mean." He whimpered. "At least give us a hint."

Sasuke smirked his eye changing from black to red. When Sakura turned towards him, he quickly activated his ocular power and seized the image in her mind. He was satisfied by what he saw there. Kakashi was a handsome man without his mask on with a mole near his chin.

"Release!" he heard right before his genjutsu was broken.

"Sasuke! Cheater! Using your sharringan to peek." Naruto raged. "Now everyone knows but me!"

Sakura frowned and punched the Uchiha in the arm. Not hard enough to do any damage but hard enough that he was sure it would ache the rest of the day. "Ouch!" he hissed.

"Serves you right!" Naruto snapped. "You're lucky. She would've sent me flying." He pouted.

"Oh common." She protested. "I don't do that nearly as often as I used to. Only when I catch you having those ridiculous sexy jutsu battles with Konohameru."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sakura, you know that jutsu helped save the world right?"

The medic rolled her eyes as their food was served and they began eating. Sasuke was amazed at how at ease he felt. He wasn't alone, having to watch his back. He was safe among the people he trusted most. The three of them looked up as a fourth person entered the shop and grinned at them from behind his mask.

"Hey there!" Kakashi said warmly. "This brings back so many memories." He mused sitting down next to Naruto. "Like feeding Naruto when he broke his arm."

"Seriously! Why do you have to make things so weird?!" Naruto whined. "I still remember when I was working on my rasenshiriken jutsu with you and Yamato. I was so close to having it down but you had to go and make it awkward and ruined it!"

Sakura giggled and Sasuke felt a twinge of regret. Things like that had never happened during his training. Not that he was the type that reacted like that to those sorts of things anyway. Naruto was like the sun, lighting up the world and drawing people to him. He was a shadow that people feared or wanted to use.

"Anyway, the reason I came here wasn't just to reminisce about all the times Naruto has screamed like a little girl because of Yamato's brilliant facial expressions." The blonde blushed, the pinkette giggled, and the ink haired man smirked at that. "I'm here because I received a bit of concerning news regarding Sasuke."

The raven haired man sighed. "What is it now?" he asked.

"Let's go to my office and talk about it. All three of you." Kakashi said.

"Fine. Right after we finish eating." Naruto lamented.

Later, the three of them assembled in front of the Hokage's desk. Kakashi picked up piece of paper and looked it over once before sighing and laying it down again. "As you know, recently some unsavory events have taken place across the world involving people assuming Sasuke's appearance and making trouble."

"That's putting it lightly." Naruto muttered.

Kakashi nodded. "Due to the recent developments, I've received intel that Sasuke's bounty on the black market has gone up considerably. He's now worth over one hundred million."

"Look at that." Naruto said with a smirk. "You're worth as much as I am now."

"Shut up!" Sakura hissed. "That's nothing to celebrate!"

Kakashi nodded. "Indeed."

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." Sasuke muttered.

"We all know that." The Hokage assured him. "Better than most I dare say. Even so these new developments have created some other issues as well. Though those of us in this room and most of the people in this village trust you completely, those feelings do not translate to all of the other hidden villages and certainly not their country's people."

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke asked. "Do you think I'm going to cause trouble?"

"I just told you that I trust you." The older ninja replied. "However, it is possible for people to cause trouble around you and blame it on you. People could use your name to stir up conflict just like Obito used Madara's name to start the 4th Great Ninja war." He studied his former pupil. "Tell me, if I asked you, would you stay in the village for a time?"

Sasuke glanced down at the floor. He wasn't ready yet. There were too many things he still needed to see. Too many debts he still had to settle. "I can't." he replied. "There are still things I need to do."

Kakashi sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I figured as much." He admitted. "In that case," he turned his gaze to the woman in the room. "Sakura, I'm ordering you to go with Sasuke as an escort."

The three ninja's eyes widened. "Me?" Sakura squeaked. "What about the hospital?"

"Ino and Shizune can handle that. Lady Tsunade is still around too. They'll take care of everything in your absence."

Sasuke sighed. "This journey is my own. I can't drag her around with me."

Kakashi shook his head. "I can't allow you to go alone. Not with things the way they are. You are not trusted nor liked in most nations. That's a fact that cannot be denied. Sakura on the other hand is well respected in all nations. She has worked for The Leaf as an international ambassador several times even before the war started." He leaned forward and rested his chin on his laced fingers. "If you're with Sakura, it'll be harder for trouble makers to cause problems using your name because you'll have a witness with you at all times to validate your actions. Though the bounty on your head might be tempting for some, Sakura's own positive reputation will provide you both with protection. No one wants to be on the receiving end of the wrath of the Slug Queen's allies or the Queen herself." He said his voice tinged with pride towards his female student.

"Wait, doesn't Sakura had a bounty on her head too?" Naruto protested. "It might create more danger for them to be together."

Kakashi raised a brow. "Who in their right mind would come after two of the Sannin at once?" he asked. "Especially knowing that they'll have to deal with the backlash from not only all the allied Villages but a particularly powerful, impulsive, hero of the world and his fox spirt?"

Naruto blinked and then nodded. "Right. Good point."

"Good. Then we're in agreement. Sasuke, when you decide to leave, take Sakura with you. Your cover will be that she's doing research on medicinal plants and techniques from other lands. Is that alright?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed and then nodded. "It's not like you're giving me a choice." He muttered. "It's fine."

"Excellent!" Kakashi said with a smile. "Now then Sakura, don't you have an appointment to get to? Lee was all but bouncing off the walls with excitement when I ran into him earlier today."

The medic nodded. "That's right. I need to hurry home and change first."

"You're sparring bushy brows today?" Naruto asked his eyes lighting up. "I want to come and watch!"

"Nope. You have work to do." Kakashi said grabbing the enthusiastic young man by the back of his shirt as he moved towards the door.

"Ah man!" Naruto pouted. "Fine. See you guys later!"

"Yeah. See you!" Sakura called out with a wave.

The pair walked out of the Hokage building and down onto the street. "I'm sorry about Kakashi's order." Sakura said as they walked.

Sasuke sighed. "Don't be. It was inevitable I suppose."

Sakura nodded and then sighed. "When do you want to set off again?" she asked. "I'll have to get things prepared so the hospital runs smoothly in my absence."

He nodded. "I was hoping to leave by the end of the week." He admitted.

The pink haired woman nodded her brow furrowing slightly. "That'll be cutting it close, but I'm pretty sure I'll be ready to leave by then."

"Sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

The day of departure finally arrived and Sasuke found himself headed towards the hospital. Sakura had left extra early to take care of some last minute things but now it was time for them to head out. He entered the grounds and found Zen waiting for him, standing firm in front of the hospital doors his eyes puffy as though he'd been crying.

"Is something wrong?" he asked the child.

"You're taking her away!" the kid snarled. "Why are you talking Sakura Sensei away!?"

Sasuke sighed. "It wasn't my decision. Lord Hokage assigned both of us to the same mission. It can't be helped." Zen glared at him for several more moments before the Uchiha sighed and knelt down in front of the boy. "I'll protect her, don't worry. I'll return her safe and sound."

"Do you promise?" the boy demanded his eyes full of fire.

"I promise." He assured the child.

"How do I know you'll keep your promise?" The child asked.

Sasuke lowered his head slightly. "Because I can't lose her." He said softly.

The boy's eyes widened slightly before softening. "Humph!" he grumped flipping his nose towards the sky and crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine then! It's a promise between men!" he said extending his fist.

The Uchiha extended his own and tapped the boy's before rising to his full height just as Sakura appeared at the doors. "I'm ready to go Sasuke." She said adjusting the brown belt at her waist. "Sorry I took so long."

"It's fine." He assured her. "Let's go."

"Bye Zen!" Sakura said hugging the child. "I'll see you soon."

The ink haired boy nodded and then pressed his lips to her cheek. "Bye Sakura Sensei. I'll miss you." He said grinning at the Uchiha with a triumphant gleam in his eye.

Sasuke took a deep breath. The kid was just a brat. That kiss meant nothing. He repeated it like a mantra in his head as they walked towards the gates together. They arrived and found their close friends including the Hokage waiting for them.

"Well, we're off." Sakura said accepting the hugs both Ino and Hinata offered her.

"Good luck with everything." Ino said with a wink.

"Yeah, you too pig. Go snag yourself an artist." The medic replied with a knowing smile.

"You bet I will. I bet I'll be married with one on the way by the time you get back." The mind transfer ninja challenged.

"Jeeze, how long do you think I'm going to be gone?" the pink haired ninja muttered.

Hinata stepped forward and clasped Sakura's hand tightly. "You supported me so much with Naruto." She said softly. "I wish I could do more to help you too. Please do your best. I'll be rooting for you."

The pink haired medic's eyes watered as she hugged her best friend's wife again. "Thank you Hinata." She said softly. "If Naruto was able to wake up and respond to your feelings, then maybe Sasuke will too." The lavender eyed woman nodded and smiled as they broke apart. "Take care of the hospital for me."

"No need to worry." Ino assured her with a smile. "Make sure to send letters."

"Of course." Sakura replied. "I'll make sure to send you a wedding invitation." She said inciting a fit of giggles from all three of them.

Sasuke felt a little guilty for taking her from the village as he watched the exchange, but orders were orders.

"Take good care of Sakura." Naruto said as he stood in front of him.

"I will." He assured his friend.

"Good. We'll need at least monthly updates. Preferably weekly on your travels." Kakashi said.

"I understand." He said lowering his head slightly.

He glanced over as Sakura neared his side. "Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded and slipped a tan traveling cloak over her shoulders. "Whenever you are." She replied.

Naruto suddenly launched forward and wrapped an arm around each of them nearly knocking all of their heads together.

"Ouch! What are you doing!?" Sasuke hissed.

"Take care out there." Naruto said holding them close.

Both he and Sakura relaxed a little in his embrace and returned it. "You don't have to worry about us." Sakura assured their friend.

"We'll take care of each other." Sasuke agreed.

"Good." Naruto said stepping back and extending his fist. "See you guys soon." He said with a smile.

Sasuke and Sakura both nodded and smiled extending their own fists to tap their blonde friend's.

They walked away from the village down the road they'd traveled so often yet both seemed to know that the journey they were setting off on this time would be different from the rest. Like there was something in the air that hinted at a new beginning for both of them.

#$#

"Do you have a specific destination in mind?" Sakura asked after about an hour of walking.

Sasuke glanced at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're the one in charge here." She reminded him. "I'm just the chaperone." She said with a smile that was nearly a smirk.

"Don't put it like that." He muttered.

Sakura giggled. "Sorry. I couldn't resist." She admitted. "Seriously though, do you know where you want to go?" she asked.

He thought for a moment. "Well, I've been making a point to stop at all of the places where the Akatsuki attacked and offering them help if I can." He said. "I wasn't a member for long but even so. I feel a bit responsible."

The pink haired medic nodded and touched her chin. "I suppose that makes sense." She admitted. "I take it you've visited the fire temple already then?"

"The Fire Temple?" he repeated. "I haven't been there yet."

She blinked in surprise. "Really? Well, it was destroyed by Kakazu and Hidan though from what I understand, it was just a place they stopped by on their way to try and capture Naruto."

"Do you know how to get there?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I know some of the surviving monks too."

"Well, that's as good a place as any to start." He admitted. "How far away is it?"

"It took us about a day to get there. We split the time between walking and moving at full speed so it'll probably take us about two days if we just walk there." She explained.

"Very well then." He said. "We'll stop at sundown then."

She nodded and glanced around. "It's so strange." She admitted. "To be going at such a leisurely pace with no specific destination or goal in mind."

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry you had to come with me."

Sakura shook her head. "Don't be. I've always wanted this." She said with a smile. "I'm very happy to be able to travel with you like this."

He glanced over at her remembering how she'd asked to come with him when he'd first left the village and how he'd turned her down. "Well if it makes you happy, I guess that's fine."

She nodded. "It really does."

They traveled quietly for many miles and Sasuke found his gaze being drawn to her more and more often. She truly did seem genuinely happy to be with him. She always had. He'd never really understood why either. Zen was right, he was a pretty gloomy guy most of the time. When they talked, he noticed she kept the conversation light and it occurred to him that a great deal of distance had built up between them during their five years spent mostly apart. When they were genin he could read her like a book even without his sharringan. It was as though she was always chasing after him yelling 'Look at me!' Though he found it annoying then, it also made it easier for him to keep an eye on her. He'd quickly come to see her as something precious that needed to be protected though he wasn't sure why. Thinking back on it, he realized that was part of the reason their team had been formed the way it had. He, the arrogant, broody, show off who only cared about himself, and Naruto the selfish, trouble making brat needed something to push them and ground them. They pushed each other to their limits time and again only to be brought back to center by the desire to protect their teammate. Those old geezers had read them pretty well. Had any of the other girls been put on their team, it probably would've have worked out so well. The bossy, bratty Ino had picked on Naruto mercilessly as children. He had no desire to prove himself to her. Hinata was hopelessly in love with him and wasn't interested in Sasuke at all. Though she brought about the instinct to protect, her presence would have only inflated Naruto's ego and hindered his growth. Sakura on the other hand was the right mix of helpless yet smart, back then anyway.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked seeming to notice the change in his demeanor.

"I was just thinking about how we ended up as Team Seven." He said.

"Oh?" she remarked. "What about it?"

The Uchiha chuckled. "I was just thinking about how The Third knew exactly what he was doing. It almost irritates me."

Sakura blinked and then smiled glancing at the ground. "You think so?"

He glanced over at her and nodded. "I do. From the beginning it made sense that they'd put Naruto and I on the same team. Even in the academy I was the one pushing him to become stronger and because he irritated me so much, I always did my best around him just to remind him how much better I was." He glanced up at the sky. "You were the only one that was able to complete our team."

The pink haired medic raised a brow. "I don't know about that."

He shook his head. "It had to be you. You liked me and always wanted my attention. Naruto liked you and wanted your attention. I was a brat who didn't care about anyone but myself." He glanced over at her. "Only _you_ had the ability to encourage us to compete with each other but also bring us together to protect you later."

Sakura chuckled. "So it was because I was weak and liked you?" she mused.

He almost smirked. "It sounds bad when you put it that way, but basically yes. You encouraged Naruto to become stronger and me to protect someone."

"I see." She replied. A little giggle escaped her lips. "We're so much like the original Sannin it's almost creepy. Although, I'm glad you grew out of your manic, rebellious phase faster than Orochimaru did."

His brow furrowed slightly. "What do you mean manic?" he demanded.

Sakura blinked. "You mean, you haven't realized it yourself?" she asked.

"Realized what?" he asked.

She smiled. "I hate to break it too you, but you're just a tad obsessive."

"This coming from the girl who chased me around like a puppy dog?" he grumbled.

"I never said I didn't have a manic side of my personality." She said. "What I mean is that you in particular have a habit on getting fixated on something and then pursuing it relentlessly but unlike most people, when you reach your goal, you tend to quickly find something else to fixate on and pursue that as well even if it deviates from your original path. That is, unless someone steps in and forces you to take a step back and re-center yourself." Her gaze drifted to the sky. "Then again, that might have just been part of the curse you were inflicted with since you've seemed to gain the ability to take a step back and process things more calmly on your own."

"You might be right about that." He admitted. "That's probably why I was so easy to manipulate."

Sakura sighed. "Well, Orochimaru, Madara, and Obito all had a similar personality to each other and yourself. They knew exactly what you'd do because they were all the same way."

"You seemed to have put a lot of thought into this." He mused.

She blushed and then shrugged. "I guess I have." She admitted. "I can't tell you how many times I'd stay up wondering why you did what you did. All the conversations I had with Naruto, Kakashi Sensei, Lady Tsunade and others trying to figure out what happened and what if anything could be done." She sighed. "The more I learned about the ones manipulating you, the easier it became."

"I see." Sasuke said. "You never stopped thinking about me, did you?"

Sakura shook her head. "I thought about you every single day." She admitted. "I wasn't the only one either." She glanced over at him. "I was wondering, have you noticed a difference since the curse was broken?" she asked.

The Uchiha blinked and then turned to look out at the road ahead. "I have." He admitted. "It's like a fog has lifted. I'm able to see things clearly now. I can finally look at situations and people without the red haze of hatred focusing my vision on only the negative things." He lowered his head. "That's why I want to make things right. I can even understand why Donzo did why he did now."

The pink haired medic's eyes narrowed. "I understand why you might be feeling guilty about that, but to be honest I wasn't bothered at all to find out that he was dead. The only thing that worried me, was that you killed him by sacrificing your own teammate."

"Really?" Sasuke asked. "Why?"

"Everything that man did ticked me off." She admitted. "Treating Naruto like he was an animal that needed to be locked in a cage, acting like Lady Tsunade was a spoiled brat who didn't know anything, taking advantage of her weakened condition to seize control of the village, sending Sai to kill you by using classified information that put others at risk to do it. Those damn curse marks he put on his subordinates, approving the elimination order on you." Her hand balled into a fist and struck out slamming against a nearby tree, snapping it in two. "Desecrating the dead by using the First's cells, as well as the eyes of the murdered Uchiha clan members." She pulled her fist back and cracked her knuckles. "I don't give a damn that he did it to protect the village. What he did, is unforgivable."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You know about all of that?"

She nodded. "It wasn't hard to put all of the pieces together and Naruto filled in all of the blanks. I was Lady Tsunade's disciple. She kept me close to her side. I knew more than most in the village about the inner workings up the higher ups."

"I see." He said his heart warming. The outrage she felt for the suffering of his clan moved him more than he imagined it would. He could tell it wasn't just for his sake either, it was her own personal love for those who had passed on and reverence of the human body. She truly was a remarkable woman. He wanted to reach out and hold her hand but he hesitated. "Thank you Sakura."

She smiled at him. "You don't need to thank me." She assured him. "You seemed to think you're the only one who struggles with hatred, that's not true at all. I've had people that I've hated besides Donzo you know." Sasuke studied her, unsure of where she was going with her words. "I've hated Orochimaru since I was a genin." She said. "I hated him even more after you left the village and I learned all about his exploits against the village and nature itself. I also hated Nagato for attacking the village, killing Kakashi sensei and putting Lady Tsunade in a coma."

"He killed Kakashi?" Sasuke asked his eyes widening.

She nodded. "He did. Sent a metal nail right through his forehead while he was protecting Naruto and Chouji. He used a jutsu to reverse it of course, but I still hated him for a long time." She sighed and raked a hand through her hair. "Obviously I hated Madara and Obito for using and manipulating you and the entire world the way they did." She looked over at him. "Anyway, my point is that you're not the only one with these problems. You should rely on us if you struggle. You don't have to do everything on your own."

Sasuke chuckled. "I guess you have a point." He admitted.

The sun began to dip just as they came to a small village.

"I hoped we'd make it here in time." Sakura said with a sigh as she stretched.

"Me too." Sasuke admitted as they made their way to one of the nearby Inn's. As one of a few villages about a day's walk from The Village Hidden in the leaves, they'd often stayed in the small community.

Sakura walked inside and beamed at older woman at the front desk. "Granny Hina, it's so good to see you." She said walking up to the counter. "How is your back doing? Anymore problems?"

The woman shook her head and smiled. "No. The medicine you prescribed has worked wonders. I feel like I'm in my sixties again."

Sakura's smile widened. "I'm so glad."

The woman nodded and began to rummage underneath the counter. "One room then? Another solo mission? They're really working you to the bone between these and running the hospital."

"Two rooms actually. I'm traveling with this man." She said motioning to Sasuke who stood behind her.

The woman blinked in surprise and studied him. "Wait, is that?"

Sakura nodded. "That's right. It's Sasuke."

The older woman shook her head. "He sure has grown since the last time I saw him. He turned out to be quiet a handsome man. I heard he got himself into a whole heap of trouble a few years ago."

The pink haired medic laughed. "You can say that again, but he's doing much better now. He's my escort for my mission."

"I see." The woman said reaching for a second key. "There you go dearies. Please make yourselves at home."

"Thank you Granny Hina." Sakura said with a little bow.

"Anytime child." The woman replied with a smile.

They walked up the stairs to their small rooms and laid their things on the beds. Once that was done. Sasuke walked into Sakura's room and sat in the small chair there.

"This brings back memories." He said glancing around the small space. "We stayed at this Inn quite a bit back in the old days, didn't we?"

She nodded. "We did. Your room was always so loud." She noted with a giggle.

Sasuke snorted. "That's easy for you to say. It was always Kakashi, Naruto and I stuck in one room while you got your own room all to yourself."

Sakura shook her head. "It wasn't like that. I was always jealous." She admitted.

"Jealous?" he repeated.

She nodded. "Yeah. You three always sounded like you were having fun underneath all the arguing while I was all alone." She sighed and hung her cloak up on a peg on the wall. "I think that was the hardest part for me as a genin." She said a little smile touching her lips.

Sasuke lowered his head. "I noticed."

She blinked and looked at him her eyes wide. "Noticed what?" she asked.

"That you didn't like sleeping away from the rest of us. In places like this anyway." He replied. "Especially on our first missions. Sometimes I'd wake up in the middle of the night and hear you crying."

Sakura blushed and looked down. "Oh, I see. Sorry about that." She murmured. "I was just a spoiled little girl back then."

He shook his head. "It's nothing to apologize for." He assured her with a little smile. "It's kind of nice to remember the old days, back before I hated everything I mean."

Sakura smiled. "I suppose so." she glanced over at him. "You can take that off you know."

He frowned. "What?"

"Your cloak." She clarified. "You can take it off. This place comes with dinner remember? We don't have anywhere else to go tonight."

"Oh. Right." He said standing up. He shifted a twinge of discomfort rippling through him. It wasn't like she didn't know he was missing an arm. Hell she'd treated it, but part of him was still anxious about it. He felt less confident without it. That was part of the reason he'd decided to turn down a replacement arm in the first place, to prevent him from becoming arrogant again, but even so.

"Do you want me to do it?" she asked walking forward.

"No. It's fine." He assured her quickly slipping the tan garment over his head. He hung it up next to hers and decided to remove the wrap around his head while he was at it. He nearly jumped when she came up behind him her fingers probing his shoulder and back over his shirt.

"Hmm…" she murmured her hands shrouded in a muted green glow. "As I feared. Muscle atrophy is beginning in the trapezius."

He blushed the sensation of her fingers pressing against his muscles, sparking heat inside of him. A bit bewildered by the sensation, he stepped away from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She said quickly. "I'm just a bit worried. Losing a limb throws off the entire balance of the body. If your back muscles become unbalanced, it can start to pull the spine out of proper alignment which makes your entire body more vulnerable to injury, especially back and neck injuries."

"I never really thought about it." He admitted. "I am wearing the vest like you told me to." He said motioning to the tan vest with the Uchiha crest he wore over his shirt. It was specially designed to help prevent muscle atrophy and keep his spine in line as his body adjusted to the loss of his limb.

She nodded. "Yes I can see that. It's good that you wear it, but this kind of injury needs long term rehabilitation. Can I examine your arm? We might be able to work on the second phase of treatment if it's healed well enough."

"Sure, I suppose." He said unsnapping the vest and sliding it off before pulling his shirt over his head grimacing when it got caught on the stump that used to be his arm.

"I'll help." Sakura offered tugging the sleeve loose.

His jaw clenched as she carefully unwrapped what was left of the limb. Hot anger, and burning shame simmering in his blood, tightening his throat. She'd seen everything, treated everything. She was doing her job, so why did it make him angry for her to see him like this? Why was moisture pricking at his eyes as she probed the old injury with gentle fingers? Was it the shame of what had led up to the injury? Was it showing her, the girl who had always praised his beauty, an imperfect form? He chanced a glance at her seeing tenderness, warmth, and even a prick of moisture in her eyes as she funneled her healing chakra into the tattered remains of his right arm. His remaining hand balled into a fist as she finished her work and rewrapped the wound with practiced speed and skill securing it with an expertly tied knot.

"It's healing very nicely. I think you'll be able to start physical therapy now. I'll work out a program that we can do while we travel." She said cheerfully. "I was thinking-"

"Enough!" he snapped jumping to his feet.

"Sasuke?"Sakura questioned her eyes wide with confusion. "What's the matter?"

"I'm not a child that needs your coddling." He snarled.

She blinked in surprise and lowered her head. "Right." She said softly. "You're absolutely right, I'm sorry. I'm so used to treating children, I guess it's just hard to switch out of that pediatric mode after being in it for so long." she raised her face and offered him the most heartbreaking, false smile he'd ever seen. One that instantly threw cold water on the anger he was feeling, turning the rage to regret as she moved towards the door. "I'll go check on the food." She said quickly before dashing out the door slamming it shut behind her.

His heart twisted painfully in his chest. He didn't mean to make her show that expression on her face. That haunting fake smile she always wore on her face when he hurt her but she didn't want him to know it. His fist shot out and slammed against the nearby wall denting it slightly. "Damn it!" he hissed. "Why is it always like this?" Even the day he'd met her on the bridge after killing Donzo it had been that way. Even through his hate induced haze he'd felt shame when he'd noticed her while standing over his fallen comrade ready to delivering the finishing blow. Somehow, she always seemed to see him at his worst. In the forest of death, it was always her watching over him begging him to tell her what she could do for him even though she was in just as much danger. He knew her feelings for him hadn't changed but when he saw the pity in her eyes, just like all the times he'd seen in it the past including the day she'd tried once again to jump between him and Naruto for a second time after defeating Kaguya, the feeling of shame and anger had overwhelmed him. As always, instead of acting on the shame and apologizing, he'd lashed out at her with his anger. "I'm such an idiot." He grumbled.

After several minutes, there was a quiet knock at the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door prepared to apologize to Sakura only to find the old woman from before standing on the other side holding a tray of food.

"Here you are Sasuke." She said with a cheerful smile.

"Oh. Thank you." He said taking the tray from her and setting it on the small table.

"That looks like it was some injury." The woman said reminding him that he was naked from the waist up.

"Oh this?" he said touching the stump. "It was." He admitted.

The older woman shook her head. "So much suffering so young." She murmured.

He shrugged. "It's part of growing up I guess." He replied.

"Indeed, and I suppose experiences like that breed wisdom." She said with a nod.

He chuckled bitterly. "Supposedly." He muttered.

"Well, I'll leave you to eat then." She said cheerfully. "When you're finished just leave the dishes outside the door. Have a good evening."

"Wait." He said stopping the door as she went to close it. "Did you see Sakura?"

The woman nodded. "She was the one that told me to deliver your food to her room." She explained.

"Where is she?" he asked.

The older woman shrugged. "I don't know. She asked for me to put her food in portable containers and then left with it."

"Oh. I see." He said bowing his head. She wanted to be away from him. He didn't blame her considering how he'd lashed out at her like he had. "Thank you."

"No problem dearie." The woman replied. "Please enjoy your meal."

"Right." He said as she ducked out of the room and closed the door. He ate in silence glancing around the room as he did. Her things were strewn about on the table. Herbs, powders, liquids, and several medical instruments laid out carefully on the space. "She handles her scalpels with the reverence I do my katana." He said noting that the blades were spotless without a nicks or rust. Several hypodermic needles already filled and ready to go were laid out as well, tucked into a special pouch with labels that he didn't understand but she surly did etched into the side of each one. He'd never really appreciated how much medical ninja's carried with them. He'd always just absorbed Karin's chakra while he was traveling with team Taka counting on it to heal his body and replenish his energy. Seeing all the tools Sakura had laid out made him realize just how much energy he'd probably wasted by healing himself that way.

He stacked the dishes and laid them by the door. He then retrieved his things and walked into his own room leaving the door partially open so that he wouldn't miss Sakura's return to her room. He pulled on a black long sleeved shirt and slipped on the vest Sakura had designed for him and sighed as he laid back on the bed. He flung his arm over his eyes and sighed. This wasn't now things were supposed to be between them. He had vowed to himself the day she'd saved him after his battle with Naruto to make up for all the pain he'd caused her. To help her feel like the confidant, radiant, strong woman that she was instead of the second rate, weakling she seemed convinced that she was. "Damn!" he hissed again.

His eyes closed and he remembered when they launched their first assault against the ten tails after being reunited again. He remembered fighting through the fision beings and seeing Naruto's eyes flicker behind him in the midst of the chaos and wondering what had distracted his idiot teammate. He distinctly remembered the loud crash and the rush of wind as one of the monsters had rocketed past him through the air. A flash of navy, green and pink had quickly followed after and the unforgettable battle cry of his green eyed teammate had rung through the battlefield as she chased the beast down, slamming her fist into it with force that broke the earth beneath her sending hundreds of the monsters flying. He hadn't even tried to stop the smirk that had come to his lips as the shock wave blasted him and the dust cleared revealing the pinkette standing in all of her power and glory, her confidence as radiant as the sun while she challenged him and Naruto to keep up with her. She was beauty, grace, and power all in one and he'd briefly thought that if he managed to pull off his takeover of The Leaf that perhaps she would be the one to help him rebuild the Uchiha clan.

His eyes flew open and he immediately became aware of the darkness of the room. "Did I fall asleep?" he mused sitting up quickly. He got to his feet and immediately went next door and knocked. "Sakura? Are you in there?" he called out.

When there was no reply, he gripped the door knob, ready to barge in and then thought better of it. Instead, he closed his eyes, willing the onyx orb to shift to ruby and opened them again. A quick scan of the room told him that she wasn't there and a wave of anxiety came over him. Without a second thought he dashed downstairs, through the empty lobby, and out onto the street his amplified vision scanning the area for the familiar flash of green tinged chakra.

"Where are you?" he hissed widening his search radius as he sprinted down the quiet street. After a few minutes, he found the chakra signature he was searching for inside one of the few places still opened late at night and quickly stepped inside the bar. He took a moment to catch his breath as he scanned the room and finally found his companions standing near the middle of the establishment. His eyes narrowed and his rage sparked as he found her trapped between a table and two men, irritation clearly flashing in her chakra and her expression as she told the men to back off.

"You two are worse than that damn ninja cat I met when I was a genin." She snarled. "Go away. I need to get back."

"You expect us to believe you're a ninja?" one of the men crooned a thin man with long grey hair.

"Nah, she's way to pretty to be a ninja." The second one a stocky man with short brown hair purred his voice slurred with alcohol. "We'd be more than happy to walk you back to your room though. Continue this party there?"

"What do you say pretty lady?" the thin man said reaching out to touch her face.

Sasuke moved with lightning speed and grabbed the man's wrist with his hand, his ruby and amethyst eyes blazing. "Back off." He snarled. "She's with me."

Her eyes widened a little hazy with what he guessed was alcohol as she stared at him. "Sasuke? Why are you here?"

"We're leaving." He said giving the man's arm one more rough squeeze to emphasize his prior words before he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him towards the doors.

"Hey! We saw her first!" the stocky man whined stumbling forward, reaching for Sakura's free hand.

"Get lost loser." He growled tugging on his teammate's arm and moving to stand protectively in front of her.

"Who do you think you are? Another ninja wanna be?" the brunette slurred.

His buddy stumbled forward and pulled his friend back. "Are you an idiot?" he hissed. "Look at his eyes! See the colors?"

The thick man's eyes focused and then widened. "Wait, you think that's actually him?"

The grey haired man nodded. "I'm not willing to take a chance with a man like that. Only one man in the world has eyes like that. It's got to be the last Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Damn." The second man snarled. "Guess if the broad belongs to him, we've got no choice."

Sasuke's eyes blazed. "Disrespect Sakura in my presence again and you'll regret it."

"Sasuke." Sakura breathed quietly behind him.

"Sakura? So that's her name." the thin man murmured. "Pretty, but where have I heard that name before?" he mused touching his chin.

"Are you both idiots?" the bartender said. "Considering it was Uchiha who came for her, it's obvious that woman is Sakura Haruno. The only female member of the legendary Sannin from the Fourth Great Ninja War." He turned to the pair. "Please excuse these fools."

Sasuke nodded once his eyes flashing towards the two again just in time to catch their whispered exchange with his sharringan.

"Damn! Imagine the bragging rights we would have gotten if we'd managed to get her into bed." The first one whispered.

"Too bad, she's playing with Snake Sannin's serpent tonight I bet." The second one agreed.

White hot rage seethed in his blood as he flashed forward and slammed his fist into the first man's face knocking him back into the wall. Without missing a beat he jumped up and slammed his foot forward knocking the second man into a stack of chairs.

"I warned you!" he snarled stalking forward his chakra flaring in response to his anger, electricity crackling around his fist.

The men trembled in fear as he moved forward intent on beating into their thick skulls respect for his teammate when a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist from behind throwing cool water on the flames of his rage.

"Sasuke, it's enough." Sakura said softly.

He froze and took a deep breath raising his hand to grip her wrist. "Fine. Let's go." He said pulling her with him past the stunned onlookers and onto the street. Once out of the bar, he didn't slow down nor let go of her as they moved towards their Inn.

"Sasuke." She called out. "Sasuke! Slow down." She pleaded. "What's wrong?" His grip on her tightened on her as his pace increased. "Sasuke! Talk to me! Please!"

He froze, and she bumped into his back. She pulled her arm from his grip and moved around to stand before him her eyes searching his face as he carefully avoided her gaze. "I'm sorry." He said quickly. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier." He took a deep breath. "I don't know why but, you always seem to see the worst sides of me." His hand balled into a fist. "I'm not even sure why it bothers me, but it does."

"I don't mind." She replied.

"I know that!" he snapped. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know but I do mind." He took a deep breath he opened his eyes again and studied her, thankful when he didn't see fear or pain in her eyes. "I won't apologize for what I just did though." He said firmly. "Guys like that need to be put in their place."

"I could have done that myself." She assured him.

"Stop being stubborn and let me protect you for once!" he growled before taking another breath. "Damn, this is so annoying. Let's just go back to the inn and get some sleep. I'm not even thinking straight anymore." He said waiting for her to walk towards their inn.

"Were you worried about me?" Sakura asked after a few minutes.

"What a stupid question." He replied. "Of course I was worried about you. Is that a problem?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head and smiled, the alcohol induced blush on her face deepening. "No. That actually makes me very happy." She confessed.

He blinked in surprise and then blushed himself quickly turning away before she could catch him. "Try to be more careful." He said quickly. "Just because this isn't a mission doesn't mean we can let our guard down. You're with me because there's been trouble brewing remember?"

She smiled and surprised him as she threaded her arm through his and leaned against him. "I know. It's always about Sasuke. Even now, you're nothing but trouble." She murmured.

His eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" he asked his brow furrowing as she began to slump against him.

"But we love you anyway." She murmured as her eyes started to slide closed.

"Hey! Don't pass out!" he yelped cursing as he awkwardly caught her around the middle as she stumbled forward. "Who's the one that's nothing but trouble!?" he growled as he knelt on the ground and using a combination of teeth and hand managed to sling her over his shoulder. His brow knit together as he carried her inside the Inn ignoring the curious look the Inn keeper gave them. With a bit of trouble, he managed to get her door open and carried her inside, laying her gently on the bed. "Annoying." He muttered as he slipped her shoes from her feet and the headband from her hair putting them with her other things. "I'll never let you drink alone again." He vowed. "Naruto isn't the only one to pick up a nasty habit or two from his teacher it seems." He turned to leave when her voice caught his attention.

"Don't worry Sasuke." She murmured. "I won't let this guy get to you. I won't let him do what he wants with your eyes. I'll save myself and then I'll tell you again how I feel… even though you already know… that I…" her voice faded but with his sharringan still active, he read the words that slipped silently from her lips.

Unable to control himself, he moved back to her bedside and studied her face as she slept before he laid his forehead against hers his ink colored locks brushing her blush colored strands. "I know." He said softly. "Thank you. Truly." He murmured softly. He adjusted the blankets around her once last time before he silently locked the door behind him and went to his own room. He kicked off his own shoes and flopped down on the bed as the words she'd spoke repeated themselves in his head. 'I love you'.

"Thank you Sakura." He murmured he reached his hand up as memories of falling cherry blossoms and strands of pink hair fluttering in the wind floated across his mind his fist closing around the phantom petals before his hand fell back against the mattress and his eyes closed for the night.

#%#

The next day, they continued their journey towards the fire temple, moving at a slightly quicker pace to reach the place before night fall.

"I'm amazed you don't have a worse hang over." Sasuke admitted as they stopped to rest at the side of the road to eat their lunch.

Sakura blushed and chuckled nervously. "Ah, about that…" she ran a hand through her hair. "Lady Tsunade taught me how to nullify most hangover symptoms using chakra." She explained.

"I see." Sasuke said appreciating the pink of blush on her cheeks. "That makes sense considering how much she drinks."

"Yeah…" Sakura said chewing on her bottom lip. "You had to carry me back didn't you? I'm sorry about that. I swear I don't usually drink like that."

He chuckled and looked down. "I believe you." He said. "Even so, why didn't you take care of those guys last night?"

She sighed and glanced down at her hands which were currently occupied with a riceball. "Well, when I get drunk, I have a little trouble controlling my chakra." She admitted. "It seems I'm a natural at the 'Drunken Fist' technique as well, though not nearly as much as Lee."

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "Are his Drunken Fists really that terrifying?" he asked.

"Long story short, don't fight Lee when he's drunk… Ever. He'll end you with a smile on his face and not remember it the next day." She said with a shudder.

"I'm curious now." Sasuke admitted.

Sakura nodded and quickly finished her food. She stood up with fluid grace and stretched her arms above her head and glanced up at the sky. The wind suddenly picked up and tossed her hair and she closed her eyes and smiled as it caressed her. Sasuke felt his mouth go dry at the sight. She didn't look like a woman who had experienced more heartache than any other woman should. She looked beautiful and serene.

"That breeze feels so nice." She murmured softly. He simply nodded, not trusting his voice as he too stood. "Well then, shall we get going Sasuke?" she asked beaming at him.

"Yes." He replied. "We're making good time. We should arrive at the temple before nightfall at this rate right?"

She nodded. "Yes, but let me approach first. They know me, but they've never met you. We wouldn't want to cause any unnecessary confusion."

He nodded and together they took off into the trees. After a few moments, he spoke. "I heard you went on a diplomatic mission to Suna shortly before I returned."

Sakura nodded. "Yes. They want to adopt many of the programs I've developed for the new hospital in their treatment facilities." She explained.

"I see. Are you on good terms with Gaara then?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Back when The Akatsuki stole the one tails from Gaara, Naruto, Kakashi and I were dispatched to help."

Sasuke's eyes widened as his memory sharpened. "That's right. I heard you battled Sasori."

She nodded. "Yes I did. I had help but it was still probably one of the most intense battles of my life." She touched a spot on her abdomen, her eyes darkening a little. "He nearly killed me."

"I'm not surprised." He remarked. "Few people have ever battled any of the Akatsuki and lived to tell about it, let alone defeated them."

Sakura chuckled. "I guess so. Thank goodness we won though. I'd hate to think what he would've done after defeating me." She said with a shudder.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She smirked. "He told Lady Chiyo and I that he intended to turn us into puppets for his collection after defeating us."

His eyes widened. "No way." He murmured. "That's so… Wrong." He muttered wrinkling his nose.

"It's almost as messed up as that reanimation jutsu of Kabuto's." she snarled.

"You really don't like him do you?" Sasuke mused.

"Who could like a guy that pulls such dirty, underhanded tricks, and desecrates the dead like that?" she growled. "He caused so much suffering. I saw so much of it. Sai had to fight his precious brother and watch Deidera treat him like nothing more than a human bomb. One of the girl's on my medical team had to fight her murdered lover. Shikimaru, Ino, and Chouji had to fight Azuma sensei. Hinata's father had to fight his brother. Gaara had to fight his father." She lowered her head. "Itachi and Nagato were forced to fight Naruto even though they were both at peace and had entrusted their will's to him." She ground her teeth together. "It was messed up on so many levels. Even now, years later it still pisses me off." She hissed.

"Kabuto was a lost soul." Sasuke said softly. "Those that are lost are easily drawn into the darkness."

She sighed. "I know that. Even so…" she sighed. "To force the souls of the dead to return and fight those whom they cared about that were still living. It's unforgivable. Toying with people like that." She turned and looked at him. "I mean, what if Sasori had managed to kill me back then and Kabuto had decided to revive me with that jutsu? Think about what that would have done to Naruto? Do you honestly think he would've been able to kill me?"

Sasuke blinked and then lowered his head. "I suppose not." He admitted. To be honest, he probably would have hesitated as well even in the state he had been in during the war.

She sighed. "I can't tell you how many people we had to treat for emotional and mental trauma after that ordeal. I understand why Kakashi let him back in the village. It's better for him to be there where we can keep an eye on him and treat him as well but still…" she balled her hand into a fist.

"You're not expected to forgive him for what he's done." Sasuke reminded his teammate. Sakura glanced over at him, her eyes wide. "Just treat him like your duty dictates. Let time take care of the rest." He said.

Sakura blushed and then beamed at him. "You're right. Thanks Sasuke."

His own heart warmed at the sight. It seemed his words could do more than just hurt her after all.

After a few more hours of traveling. Unnatural movement in the tree tops caught both seasoned ninja's attention and they leapt out of the way as a series of wind blades flew at them. They landed on the forest floor and quickly stood back to back. Sakura drew a kunai while Sasuke's hand went to his katana.

"You are trespassing on sacred land that belongs to the Fire Temple." A voice called out. "Are you prepared to repent for your sins?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, his sharringan already activated as he began to pull the blade from its sheath.

"Wait!" Sakura whispered. "I know that voice." She lifted her eyes to the trees and took a deep breath. "You haven't changed a bit Sora." She called out. "Always slash first ask questions later."

There was movement in the treetops before a man flipped forward and landed in front of the pair of shinobi. He was a man of slightly above average height with dark brown eyes and soot colored hair and eyebrows. He was dressed in white and black with grass sandals on his feet. His eyes narrowed as he stalked forward, a bladed glove that looked like claws surrounded by chakra in hand. His gaze focused on Sakura who put her kunai away and his serious expression softened.

"Sakura Haruno of the Village Hidden in the leaves. If your hair didn't give you away, that freakishly wide forehead of yours does. You've even got a decoration on it now." He said with a smirk.

Sakura rolled her eyes and balled her hand into a fist. "You are definitely Sora. Do you have a death wish?" she snarled.

He chuckled and put the blade on his hand away. His gaze shifted to Sasuke. "You came with the painter? I thought you and Naruto had a thing? Why isn't he with you anyway?" he focused more on the Uchiha and his brow furrowed. "Wait, this isn't him. Sai was always smiling. This guy looks like he hasn't smiled in years, and what's with those freaky looking eyes?" his eyes suddenly widened. "No way! It's him! That guy you and Naruto were always going on about. Sasuke right?" his hand balled into a fist. "Those bastards he used to run with are the ones that attacked the Fire Temple." He snarled.

Sakura moved to stand protectively in front of Sasuke. "That's one of the reason's he's here." She assured him. "To be honest, the ones that attacked the temple were Hidan and Kakazu and they both were killed before Sasuke joined. He has nothing to do with what happened then. Even so, he's here because he's trying to make up for everything he did while he was a rouge ninja. That includes trying to make amends for what happened here. Is there a way that you could lead us to the temple so that he can speak with those in charge?"

Sora glared at the former avenger. "I don't trust him." He spat.

Sakura reached out and touched the monk gently on the arm. "I'm not asking you to, but you do trust me right? We're friends. I would never bring anyone who would bring harm to your home. You know that, don't you?"

The monk shifted a little, blush tinging his cheeks. "I suppose." He admitted.

She smiled. "Besides, we have lots to talk about. I could also examine your hand for you. I always thought that you'd left too soon after that incident. You really should've stayed in the hospital for another week or so like Naruto did."

"Fine!" the monk grumbled. "I'll take you there." He said leaping into the trees. "Make sure to keep up!"

Sakura and Sasuke followed and the Uchiha couldn't help but marvel at how easily Sakura had diffused the situation. Kakashi was right, she was the best person to travel with him. She put people at ease so quickly and had gained the trust and respect of so many over the years. How he'd ever thought she was useless boggled his mind. They arrived at the bottom of the large stair case and dropped to the ground before beginning the long assent to where the temple sat.

"It seems like only yesterday you shoved Naruto down these stairs." Sakura said as they walked.

Sora snorted. "It does doesn't it? What a trusting guy. He totally deserved it though."

Sakura chuckled. "You two really couldn't stand each other then."

"Are you kidding? I still can't stand him." The monk said though the smile on his face betrayed his true feelings. "I heard he saved the world. Leave it to that idiot to pull off the impossible."

"Hey! It's not like he did it alone you know." Sakura retorted. "Sasuke, Kakashi and I were with him the entire time. Though admittedly, he and Sasuke did most of the fighting."

Sora glanced back at the Uchiha his dark eyes still distrusting but not as cold before they focused on the medic again. "Let me guess, you were the one to put everyone back together again?"

"Don't I always?" she replied nudging the monk with her shoulder. "I recall using so much chakra trying to put your sorry self back together that I nearly passed out you ungrateful jerk."

The monk laughed and raised his hand in mock surrender. "Just think of all the good karma you earned yourself for helping a servant of God?"

Sakura snorted. "Well he better start paying up soon."

"All in good time." Sora said with a cheeky grin.

Sasuke watched the exchange and felt a pang of jealousy. Though he knew they hadn't been around one another in years there was an aura of peace and trust around the pair in front of him. He noticed how the monk would reach out to playfully shove and hit the medic and how she would return the gestures. It was a physical intimacy that she had never had with him. She and Naruto had been that way from the moment Team Seven was formed. They had always been so comfortable around one another. Underneath all of her belittling remarks and his groveling there was a strong undercurrent of absolute trust and confidence in each other. He on the other hand, had always felt like someone on the fringes. Sure she hung on his arm and showered him with praise, but there was always anxiety behind it, like she was trying to force herself to be what she thought he thought was his ideal. All he really wanted, was for her to feel like she could be herself around him like she was with Naruto.

"Sora. Who are these people?" the monk waiting at the massive doors asked.

"This is Sakura Haruno from the Leaf Village, this is her companion Sasuke Uchiha." He said motioning to the two.

The older man's eyes widened. "Miss Sakura! You've grown."

The pink haired woman smiled and nodded. "I suppose I have." She agreed.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"My companion is on a journey of redemption. Part of his mission is doing what he can for those who were harmed by members of the Akatsuki, a group he was briefly affiliated with." She explained "Is there anything he can do here?" she asked.

The man's eyes narrowed slightly before he took a deep breath. "Buddah's way is one of compassion." He murmured. "If this man is truly seeking salvation, we would be wrong to turn him away. Go ahead and show them in Sora."

"Roger that." The young man said with a small bow.

The massive doors swung open and the Leaf shinobi followed their guide inside. The temple itself had clearly been modeled after the old one but the lack of weather on the roof and support beams gave away its true age. Young trees were also evidence of the recent destruction.

Sora led them inside and within a few minutes, they knelt before the head monk.

"Thank you so much for allowing us to be here." Sakura said bowing to the old man.

"Sora has informed me of the situation." The man said in a somber tone before he smiled. "Miss Sakura, you've grown. I've heard many tales of your service since helping us here years ago. You've become a fine young woman and medic. This might sound a little presumptuous, but those of us here, are proud of your accomplishments and affiliation with our temple."

Sakura lowered her head. "The honor is mine." She said softly.

The older man nodded and then turned his attention to Sasuke. "You are Sasuke Uchiha. The first time I heard of you was when Sakura and her team stayed in this temple years ago. They were adamant about saving you and had great faith that you would return to them. However, it seems that you were completely submerged in darkness in spite of that faith." His eyes narrowed slightly.

Sasuke's head lowered until his hair was brushing the tatami mat. "It's true. I lost my way and gave my heart over to the curse of hatred that had plagued my clan for generations." His hand clenched into a fist. "I will never be able to atone for all that I did while in that darkness. Even so, my friends reached out and risked being dragged down with me to save me. I know it's impossible, but I want to do what I can to become worthy of the faith they have always had in me."

The monk studied him for a moment and then spoke again. "Raise your head young man. I can see that your heart and intentions are genuine." When Sasuke met his gaze, he smiled. "This place is known for its cleansing and healing effects on the soul. You are welcome to stay here and do what you feel is necessary to atone for as long as you need."

The Uchiha's eyes widened and he bowed again. "Thank you very much." He said softly.

The monk nodded and motioned for them to leave. As they stood he spoke once more. "Miss Sakura, it seems your patience finally paid off. I'm genuinely happy that your friend finally returned to you."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Thank you. We're very happy to have him back." She said before moving towards the doors.

"Just be patient a little longer." The old man said so quietly Sasuke was sure the words were only meant for his teammate.

She turned back and smiled. "I've waited this long." She replied simply before leaving the room with Sora right behind her.

"Alright then. This is the way to the dining hall. The rest of us have already eaten but the cook was nice enough to prepare something for you two." He explained leading them through the temple.

"Thanks Sora." She said with a smile. "We owe you."

"I know." He replied. "That's why you're going to take care of my arm while you're here right?"

The medic smiled and nodded. "Of course. Has it been giving you any trouble lately?" she asked as they gathered around a small low table where a simple meal had been laid out for them.

Sora shrugged and shifted his elongated sleeve exposing a bandaged hand. It reminded Sasuke a little of Naruto's new arm and wondered if the man's limb was false as well.

"During the time the war was going on, it ached and burned like Hell." He admitted as he flexed the appendage.

"I'm not surprised." Sakura said as she quickly ate her food. "The tailed beasts were a big part of the war. The Nine Tails in particular played a large role during the fighting. I'm sure it bothered you."

Sasuke raised a brow clearly confused by the conversation. Sakura seemed to notice and turned towards him. "You know all about the Nine Tails attack on the village years ago right?" he nodded and she quickly continued not wanting to get into the messy details including Obito's involvement with Sora around. "Well around that same time a group of people gathered up all of the nine tails chakra that lingered after it was sealed away and nurtured it. When Sora was five years old, they implanted it inside him." She pushed her empty tray aside and quickly unwrapped the bandages covering the monk's hand. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he saw the slightly deformed limb with dark red colored skin, and clawed finger tips. "Less than a year before the war, the one who had implanted the chakra tried to use Sora to destroy The Leaf Village." She probed the limb with green tinged fingers gently coaxing the skin to lighten and the claws to shorten. "Naruto managed to help bring him back to his senses and most of the Nine Tails chakra was forced from his body and dissipated into the atmosphere, but as you can see, there are still some lingering effects."

"Why are you telling all of this to him?" Sora demanded wincing a little at Sakura's touch. "He wasn't even there."

"Sasuke is Naruto's best friend." She explained. "Also, because of powers passed down through his clan, he is one of the few people in this world that can control the tailed beasts. He's tightly bound to them."

The monk's eyes narrowed slightly but he sighed in defeat. "So what's the verdict?" he asked when she pulled out fresh bandages and began to rewrap the limb.

"It's doing well." She said. "I'll continue to work on it while we're here."

"That's good to hear." He said with a smile before he turned to Sasuke. "So, how did Naruto get you to come back to the village?" he asked. "I heard about what a disaster the first two attempts to bring you back were."

Sasuke looked away his hand instinctively going to the place where his arm had once been as he searched for the words. Sakura however, spoke first seeming to sense his discomfort.

"The same way he saved you." She replied. "He beat some sense into him."

Sora blinked and then laughed heartily. "That sounds just like him."

"He does have a knack for pulling off impossible feats." Sakura agreed.

"Well, if it makes you guys happy to have this gloomy bastard back, then I'm happy for you too." He said standing up as Sasuke pushed his tray away.

Sakura smirked. "You weren't exactly a ray of sunshine yourself." She reminded the monk.

"I had good reason to be ornery." He protested.

"So does Sasuke." She said with a little smile.

Sora glanced back at the Uchiha almost as though he was sizing him up and sighed. "Maybe." He finally agreed leading them through the temple. "These two rooms are for you to use as you need while you're here." He said motioning to two small bedrooms. "Do you remember where everything is?" he asked Sakura.

She nodded. "Yeah, it really is exactly like the original."

"Alright then. Good night to you two. Morning prayers start at sun rise." He said waving goodbye.

"Right. Thanks again Sora." Sakura called out before sliding one of the doors open. She laid her things down as Sasuke did the same to the room next to hers.

"He's an interesting one." He commented as he sat down just inside Sakura's room.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "He is. He was such a little punk. Always looking for a fight." She sighed. "He was treated the same way Naruto was here in this temple. I guess that was his way of dealing with it." She turned and studied the Uchiha. "He didn't have a friend like you to relate to or compete against like Naruto did."

"I suppose it makes a big difference." Sasuke admitted. "Having someone who understands your pain nearby."

The pink haired medic nodded. "Sora's story makes me very sad." She admitted. "It turns out, the one that implanted that stuff inside him was his own father."

"That's not much different than what happened to Naruto." Sasuke pointed out.

Sakura shook her head. "Yes, but we know that the Fourth Hokage didn't have a choice at the time and wanted to give Naruto power that he could use to protect himself and those he cared about." Her hand clenched into a fist. "Sora's father purposely gathered that tainted chakra and implanted it in his son so that he could use him as a weapon. He didn't care about what happened to Sora as long as his goals were accomplished."

The Uchiha blinked and then nodded. "I suppose that is a big difference." He admitted. "So how far did that guy get with destroying The Leaf?"

"He certainly made a mess of the place with himself and his cronies." She admitted. "Luckily we didn't suffer many casualties but there were plenty of injuries." She sat down beside him and pulled her knees to her chest. "Naruto saved me then too." She admitted. "I was trying to heal him while he was trying to get Sora to come to his senses." She glanced up at the ceiling. "Sora attacked us both with a beast bomb. Naruto saved me from the blast by shielding me with his own body." She chuckled. "That reckless idiot. When the dust cleared, he still refused treatment and demanded I save my power to heal Sora as soon as he got him calmed down."

"It sounded like you were pretty reckless yourself, jumping in the middle of a battle like that." Sasuke remarked.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she glared at the Uchiha. "I learned from the best you know. Both you and Naruto are the poster children for biting off more than you can chew. It's just you two seemed to be far better at pulling it off than I am."

Sasuke sighed. Here it was again. Belittling herself by comparing herself to himself and Naruto. It was frustrating but he didn't know what he could say to help her change her mind. "Even so, aren't medics taught not to enter the front lines?" he asked.

The pink haired medic chuckled. "Of course. It's one of the first three laws of medical ninjutsu. Lady Tsunade beat those rules into me during my training. 'Law one: A medical ninja does not stop administering treatment until their patient draws their last breath. Law two: Medical ninja are never to set foot on the front lines. Law three: A medical ninja should always be the last member of their squad to die.'" She turned to him and smirked. "However, the fourth law states that any medical ninja who has mastered the art of Strength of a Hundred technique of the ninja art Creation Rebirth can break the first three rules."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Those are pretty intense rules to follow." He admitted. "Not that you have to follow them yourself."

Sakura grinned before her smile faded a little. "I suppose that's true. Though in reality, the fourth rule only really applies to the second rule. Our priority is always to prolong the lives of our comrades."

Sasuke studied her. He didn't know much about the seal and how it worked, but there was something about it that bothered him. When she'd released the seal in the past, he'd noticed something different about the flow of her chakra but it wasn't something he'd seen before. Not even in Naruto when he was in his six paths, or tailed beast mode. "Sakura, my brother told me once that every jutsu has a weakness. For example, there's an ultimate Uchiha genjutsu that if I were to use it, would cost me the vision in one of my eyes." She nodded and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Sakura, what's the true cost of releasing that seal of yours?"

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?" she asked. "While I was accumulating Chakra for it, I passed out a few times. Unfortunately one of those times was during my second attempt of the chunin exams…"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He said his voice a little sharp. "Tell me what the risks are. I'm sure you know."

"Is it really that important?" she asked looking away.

"If we're going to be traveling together, we need to know everything about one another's abilities." He persisted. "As your teammate and travel companion, I have a right to know."

The pink haired medic sighed and lowered her head. "Generally speaking there's little risk from releasing the seal. It is chakra that I've already stored after all. Even now I'm storing chakra." She raked her fingers through her hair. "However there is a technique that take a heavy toll on those that bear the seal. You saw when Madara ran me through and I used my chakra to instantly heal it with my seal released correct?" He nodded and her hands tightened slightly on her arms. "In reality, all we're doing is forcing our cells to multiply and regenerate at an unnaturally fast rate. As a rule, cells will only divide a set number of times over a person's lifetime. The reality of the situation is that using the seal in that capacity shortens your life span."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his blood turned to ice in his veins. A cold sweat beaded on his brow and his heart thundered in his chest. Her jutsu had the potential to shorten her lifespan? His jaw clenched. Now it made sense, the strange waver in her chakra flow when she'd helped Obito pull him from that desert dimension and was run through by Madara. Her body was converting her own life force into chakra to heal her body and sustain the massive amounts of chakra she was giving away. Losing the light in his eyes was nothing compared to losing years of life. He was suddenly angry. Why would she learn a technique consumed her very existence like that? What was she trying to prove?

He reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Why would you use such a dangerous jutsu!?" he demanded.

She studied him with fierce jade eyes. "It is a forbidden jutsu for a reason. I knew the risks when I first started accumulating chakra years ago." She replied. "Lady Tsunade made sure I understood everything about what I was attempting before she taught me the techniques. I made this decision on my own."

"Because you were trying to catch up to me and Naruto?" he questioned.

Her body tensed and her eyes narrowed. "Is there something wrong with that?" she demanded. "I wasn't even allowed to go on the first mission to try and retrieve you because everyone decided I was too weak to go. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?" she snarled. "Then Naruto came back in such terrible shape and promised to get strong enough to bring you back for me and I just couldn't take it! You had already left me behind and Naruto was hot on your heels." Her hands balled into fists. "There was no way I was just going to sit around and wait for the two of you to come back to me. I had to become stronger!" her jaw clenched. "Unlike you two I didn't come from long lines of powerful shinobi. My chakra isn't anywhere close to the same level as yours. All I had going for me was my brain and my chakra control. I was able to find a technique that would get me at least close to you two using the only assets I had. Is that wrong?" she asked her eyes watering a little.

Sasuke took a deep breath and shook his head. "No it's not, but even so…" he lowered his head. "You don't have to prove anything to us."

She shook her head. "Even if you think that's true, I still have to prove to myself that I'm not just a weak, useless, little girl." She said softly. "Ever since our first attempt at the Chunin exam, I vowed that never again would I expect to be protected by you two. I vowed that I would become someone that could protect you guys as well. I feel like I've finally reached that point though I'm not at the level I'd really like to be." She admitted.

The ink haired man sighed. There was no use talking her out of it. She was so stubborn and always had been. Once she had an idea in her head, there was almost no way to stop her. He'd learned that long before he left the village. It was the reason he'd knocked her out before he left. Even if he'd gone at full speed she still would have followed him and he knew it. He gently moved his hand to hers covering it for a moment.

"I understand." He said. "Just be careful. Don't go wasting your life over someone like me. I'm sure Naruto feels the same way."

"Whom I decide to 'waste my life on' is up to me." She retorted. "Even so I don't plan on being overly reckless. I've seen the effects of using the seal too much first hand." Her hand clenched into fists. "I don't want to put others through that kind of sorrow."

Sasuke nodded, reassured by the determined gleam in her eye. Seeing her comrades in pain hurt her more deeply than anything and being the source of such pain would be unbearable.

Sakura yawned and stretched. "We should get to sleep soon. Even if you don't attend the morning prayers here, they're so loud and long you can't sleep through them. Not even Naruto managed to." She said with an easy smile.

"I see." Sasuke said rising to his feet. "Alright then. Good night Sakura. I'll see you in the morning."

She smiled an expression filled with such warmth and compassion his own heart warmed in response. "Alright. Good night Sasuke. Sleep well."

He nodded and then left sliding the door shut behind him. He lightly touched his temple as he worked to moderate his heartrate. Something about his feelings for her were changing and changing quickly. He knew he felt deep affection for her and cared about her more than probably anyone alive at the moment. Those feelings had manifested themselves in the strong desire to protect her and concern for her wellbeing. Now, though, it was turning into an almost uncontrollable urge to touch her.

He walked into his room and stripped down to his pants before laying out the futon. He then finished changing and laid down in the middle of the room and began the process of slowly willing his body to relax. As a ninja, particularly a ninja with a tainted past with a list of enemies longer than his missing arm, sleep was difficult. It was hard to fall asleep, hard to stay asleep, and the nightmares that often plagued him sometimes just weren't worth it. To be perfectly frank, the best nights of sleep he'd had in years were during his stay in the hospital after his battle with Naruto and the nights he'd spent in Sakura's apartment before their departure. His close proximity to the two people whom he cherished and had never given up on him, even after seeing him at his worst was likely a contributing factor.

He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of steady breathing coming from the room next door. His body naturally began to mimic her rhythm and sooner than he imagined possible he was asleep.

 _Sasuke blinked as he found himself in a familiar yet unfamiliar place. He recognized the geography as rock formations in The Land of Iron but parts of it were missing. Like he was trapped inside an incomplete painting. A commotion coming from down the bridge caught his attention and he walked towards the sounds and peered over the side. His eyes widened as he watched a hooded and cloaked figure dash forward with electricity in their hands towards a pink haired woman he recognized right away as Sakura._

 _"Sakura! No!" He called out leaping from the bridge a purple aura flickering around him as he reached with a bony hand to protect the woman._

 _The figure slammed into the barrier and quickly leapt back as Sasuke landed in front of his teammate._

 _He glared at the figure. "Who are you and why are you trying to kill Sakura?"_

 _The hooded man began to chuckle, a low and menacing sound before he threw his head back and maniacal laughter tumbled from his lips. "Are you an idiot?" the figure asked raising a hand to his hood. "You know that better than anyone." He said before he flipped his hood back._

 _Sasuke stared in shock as a man who looked just like him smirked back at him. "What the hell is this?" he murmured._

 _"Since you're here, you can help me out." The man said with a grin. "Hurry up and kill the girl. She's such an annoyance, right?" He said raising a hand with lightning chakra crackling in his palm._

 _The Uchiha's eyes widened with horror as his mind recalled the brutal genjutsu he'd placed on Sakura just moments before his showdown with Naruto. "Stop messing around!" he snarled. "I'd never do that to her!" he declared unsheathing his katana and funneling electric chakra into the blade. If this was some sick jutsu belonging to Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kaguya or Madara, he was going to make them pay dearly for it._

 _"Are you sure?" the man. "Look again."_

 _Sasuke's eyes widened as he found himself face to face with Sakura, her green eyes wide with shock. The sensation of something warm and wet on his hand and the familiar, coppery scent of blood assaulted his senses turning his blood to ice._

 _She coughed and blood flew from her mouth the warm drops splattering on his face before a stream of the crimson liquid dribbled from the corner of her lips and slid down her face to where it dripped from her chin. "Sa-Sasuke." She gasped._

 _He reached for her only to find himself pulling his lone limb from her chest, the remnants of her heart in his hands as she slumped forward against his chest, blood pouring from her gaping wound._

 _"No." he whimpered. "No!" he gasped falling to his knees his bloodied hand reaching for Sakura's lifeless form. "This can't be happening! Sakura! Get up!" he demanded pushing her body so that she was facing upwards. Her normally vibrant emerald eyes were dull and glassy, like a dolls eyes. The eyes of the dead. "Sakura!" he shrieked shaking her. "Release the seal! You can heal yourself right!? Come on Sakura!" his hands trembled as he touched her face recoiling when his fingers smeared blood over her cheek._

 _"No matter how much you shout she can't hear you." The cloaked man said. "At least I don't think so. I haven't died so I wouldn't know if the dead can hear or not."_

 _The Uchiha's eyes now blazing red and amethyst glared at the man. "You son of a bitch! What trick did you pull!?" He leapt up a full size Susanoo materializing around him as his anger flared._

 _"You shouldn't insult our mother like that. It's an insult to her memory and our powerful Uchiha blood you know." The man said clucking his tongue disapprovingly._

 _"Shut up!" Sasuke roared. "I don't know who you are and I don't care anymore! I'll kill you!"_

 _"You can't kill me Sasuke." The man said softly. The Uchiha jumped as the man suddenly appeared before him, his blood red orbs boring into his. "I am you."_

 _"Liar!" Sauske snarled lashing out at the man._

 _He leapt back and chuckled. "Still in denial? You shouldn't be. I know everything about you. I was born the night your clan was slaughtered by Itachi. I pushed you to the brink of despair and watched how you let yourself become the lab rat, and errand boy for that Snake Orichimaru before killing him in cold blood. I pushed you to kill the brother you hated so much and thought that was the end of me. It was Itachi's aim for me to die when he did after all. Then you learned the truth about Itachi and I was born again even stronger than before. That man… Obito… He helped me grow stronger and stronger and on the day we came to this bridge." He grinned. "I had total control! Everything and everyone was mine to take. The blood, the screams, the tears, the despair!" he shuddered manic light gleaming in his eyes. "It felt so good! Your old teammates and sensei didn't even recognize you anymore. I wish I'd been able to finish them off then." He sighed. "But then you calmed down and I was shut away again. Until you battled Naruto." He smirked. "I almost beat that bastard too. If I had we would've ruled the world, but you went soft and forced me back again."_

 _"What are you saying? None of this makes sense." Sasuke said his eyes narrowing. "What are you?"_

 _"I'm the real you." The figure said softly. "The one that destroys everything good in this world." He smirked. "I am the Hatred of the Uchiha!" he bellowed his face warping, changing to Obito's, then Madara's faces in turn._

Sasuke bolted upright in bed, his heart and head pounding as he glanced around the room. The vision of Sakura lying lifeless on the ground flashed across his mind and without thinking, he stumbled from his room and pushed her door open. His eyes widened as he found her futon empty, his stomach dropping to the floor.

"Sakura!" he called out quickly entering the hallway and running to the doors that led to the outdoor chamber pots. He ran into a short but sturdy body and jumped back his hand instinctively drawing a kunai.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" a soft, familiar, comforting voice asked.

His vision focused on the woman in front of him, his eye turning red as he quickly confirmed her identity and safety. The kunai slipped from his fingers and clattered to the floor as he found her unharmed relief crashing over him.

She rushed forward and pressed her palm to his forehead, her green eyes reflecting concern in the dim moonlight. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright? Are you not feeling well?" she asked.

The urge to touch her throbbed inside his heart and this time he gave in. His heart and mind both too raw and uneasy to resist. He wrapped his lone arm around her shoulders and laid his head on her shoulder. "I feel a little off." He admitted when her breath caught in surprise. "Just be quiet and don't move for a minute." He demanded though there was no bite in his voice.

"Alright Sasuke." She said softly.

He took several deep breaths as he worked to ground himself and break free of the lingering tendrils of darkness left by the dream. He focused on the subtle floral scent of her hair, the warmth seeping into his body from hers, the quick but steady beating of her heart, the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Yes, she was alive. Alive, well, and by his side. After a few moments, he took a deep breath and stepped away from her his hand lingering on her shoulder for moment. "Thank you Sakura." He said softly.

"You're welcome." She replied. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

He shook his head and offered her a warm smile, one he hadn't shown anyone in years. One he didn't know he possessed at all. "What you just did was more than enough." He assured her.

Sakura's eyes widened and blush tinged her cheeks. "Sasuke." She breathed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked a little confused by her reaction.

"No. Not at all." She replied quickly tucking her hair behind her ear. "Anyway, it was a nightmare right? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." he replied quickly.

"Fair enough." She said with an understanding nod of her head. "I have several sleep aids if you want one." She offered. "I've had a lot of practice making them post war." She explained.

Sasuke shook his head. "Thank you but no. I'll be fine."

"Alright then." Sakura said with a smile. "I'll be heading back to bed then." She said approaching her room pausing for a moment to study the open door before walking inside. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

He nodded. "I'll remember that. Good night Sakura."

"Good night Sasuke." She replied. "Have sweet dreams this time around alright?"

He smirked. "If only it were that simple." He murmured before he picked up the knife he'd dropped and returned to his own room.

#$#

He was awoken hours later by the sound of a bell ringing, followed by the sound of voices chanting in a sonorous tone that made his brow wrinkle. It was like listening to an army of Shino's recite the bug encyclopedia. Annoying. He sat up and touched his head that throbbed slightly, a headache most likely born from lack of sleep building behind his forehead.

"Sasuke? Are you up?" Sakura asked tapping on the door.

"Yes." He replied simply. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok. I'll be waiting." She assured him.

Waiting huh? It seemed like she was always waiting for him. Waiting for him to look her way, waiting for him to acknowledge her, waiting for him to return to the village, waiting for him to recover from his injuries, waiting for him to return to the village _again_ , waiting for him to return her feelings. Why she hadn't gotten sick of waiting and moved on to Naruto, Lee, Sai or even one of the several men who had confessed to her over the years especially since the war still mystified him even if he was grateful. As he picked up his clothes, he contemplated just for a few minutes what he'd actually feel if she had chosen one of them and was surprised by the sharp prick of pain he felt. Irritated by his own reaction, he quickly dressed and left the room to find her waiting at the entrance to the hallway.

"Good morning Sasuke." She said flashing him a warm smile.

"Good morning." He replied simply.

"Come this way." She said motioning down the hall. "We can slip in the back."

He nodded and followed her down to the main hall where several dozen monks knelt before grand statues depicting the Gods they worshipped and had dedicated their lives to. Sakura knelt next to the man he recognized as Sora who smirked at her and whispered something too quietly for him to hear that made her blush and punch him in the arm. Again a pang of jealousy struck him. As he knelt beside her she leaned over and whispered instructions to him about when and how to bow before she turned and joined the others pressing her forehead to the ground. He followed suite and for some reason he couldn't fathom, he imagined her bowing like that to him dressed in a white yukata in a room with two futons that were pushed together. The traditional gesture of total submission and devotion performed the first night a wedded couple spent together.

Baffled by both the sudden thought and remembrance of something he was sure he'd only been told once in his life, likely by his mother, a long time ago, he shook his head and mirrored the gesture as he tried to focus on the words the monks were chanting. After several more minutes, the prayers were done and the men rose and filed neatly out the doors towards the mess hall. He didn't miss several scowls and glares that were sent his way as the ninja passed by him but chose to ignore them and focus on Sakura where she stood next to Sora their faces serious. Intrigued by the lack of playfulness in both of them, he moved closer to listen to their conversation.

"So Azuma really is dead?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. He was killed by the same men who attacked the temple." She touched him lightly on the shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know he was important to you."

He nodded. "I'd heard the rumors and hoped that they were just that, rumors. When I heard he'd reappeared during the war and was fighting for the other side, I was happy but confused." He sighed. "I take it he's gone for good then?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes but he left a legacy behind. His students Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru as well as his son."

Sora's eyes widened. "Azuma has a son? No way!"

The pink haired medic smiled. "Yeah. I was there when he was born shortly before the war started."

The monk's eyes softened, a genuine smile nowhere near his usual cocky smirk touching his lips. "So that's why he cared so much." He chuckled. "Maybe I should take a little trip to The Leaf. See how Naruto and the rest are doing. Maybe see Azuma's kid."

She smiled. "You should. I'm sure everyone would be more than happy to see you again."

Sora smiled. "I'm almost convinced. Give me a few days." He said as they walked to the dining hall. "Speaking of which, how long do you plan to stay?" he asked looking at the Uchiha.

"I haven't decided yet." Sasuke replied.

"Well, I guess that's fine." He muttered. "Oh Sakura, since you're here the head medic here wants you to help him do checkups on all of the monks."

The pink haired medic blinked as she knelt at a table that had been set aside for them. "All of them?!" she gaped.

"Yeah." He replied with a sheepish smile. "He begged on his knees for me to ask you for him. He's a big fan of your work."

Sakura sighed. "I'll help for as long as Sasuke wants to stay here." She said.

"Excellent." Sora replied. "I'll take you to meet him after we eat."

After the meal was over, Sakura and Sora bid Sasuke farewell. The Uchiha waited for a few minutes before heading to the main hall. He walked inside, finding it empty and made his way to the statues there. He stood there for several moments studying the figures. He'd never been a very religious person. As a ninja killing and being killed was part of the job, sin or not. He himself had powers that some might consider godlike. He'd even helped seal one away. Things like that just didn't make sense to him especially after being reunited with his reanimated brother who was supposed to be in the care of some sort of God. However, he understood that these beings the monks revered gave their lives purpose, direction and meaning in the same way that true ninja's, Ninja Way or Ninja Code did the same for them.

As a child, all he'd ever wanted was to follow in Itachi's footsteps. To be like the kind, gentle, talented man he loved. After the night his parents and clan were killed by Itachi, and Obito his focus had shifted from wanting to be like the brother he loved to hating him and wanting to end his life with his own hands. He'd also hoped to revive his clan but knew that would have to wait until after he'd had his revenge.

Revenge. That had been the focus of his life all through his years at the academy and after becoming a genin. He'd left the village to join Orochimaru and gain new power to complete his revenge. To avenge his parents and his clan. When he'd finally completed his vendetta, his focus should have gone somewhere else. To reviving his clan perhaps or just returning home, his task done and resumed his life as a ninja of The Hidden Leaf. Instead he'd learned the truth about Itachi. Learned that he was the man he'd always known he was deep inside of his heart and realized the gravity of the mistake he'd made. Filled with guilt, remorse, agony, and crippling sadness, he'd fallen into the hands of Obito, a man so dangerous Itachi had implanted a time release jutsu in his eyes to try to kill him. With the older Uchiha's coaxing he had turned those emotions into hatred once more. Hatred for those in the village that had caused his brother so much suffering, which had morphed over time into a hatred for the village itself for putting his brother, and his clan in such a desperate situation. For years, he'd lived for revenge, thrived on vengeance, and desperately searched for power. It was only after Naruto had beaten him to within an inch of his life that he finally realized what a fool he'd been and broken the cycle of hatred, finally freed himself of that awful Uchiha curse. He'd left on a journey of redemption, trying desperately to fix his wrongdoings and find a new purpose in life. To find the place and person he wanted to be in this new ninja world that was leaving the old ideas of revenge, secrecy and power grabbing behind and moving into an era of peace, understanding, and power sharing. Even now, over two years later, he didn't know what his path was. Without the dark flame of revenge licking at his heart and spurring him forward he was at a loss and that knowledge was both frightening and sobering.

"It looks like you're doing some serious soul searching there." A voice said from beside him.

Sasuke turned and found the head monk of the temple standing beside him. He bowed respectfully to the man and then turned back to the statues. "I suppose so." He admitted.

"I've heard bits and pieces of your story over the years. A boy who was the lone survivor of a terrible massacre, and was then targeted by Orochimaru. A young man who killed the old snake Sannin, as well as Deidera, and Itachi of the Akatsuki before joining the organization himself and wreaking havoc in The Land of Lightning and The Land of Iron before suddenly showing up in the middle of The Fourth Great Ninja War and helping to save the world." The old man chuckled and shook his head. "That's quite a long and dramatic track record for one so young." The Uchiha nodded. After a few more moments the monk spoke again. "So where are you going from here?" he asked.

Sasuke blinked. "I haven't decided. I was thinking perhaps The Land of Iron to-"

"I didn't mean that." The monk replied with a knowing gleam in his eye. "I mean where does your story go from here? How will it end?"

The Uchiha glanced over at the monk. "I don't know." He replied. When the monk didn't answer he sighed and continued to speak. "From the time my brother slaughtered our clan I lived for revenge." He shook his head as the memory of his first meeting with team seven floated through his mind. "I called myself an avenger and had only two goals in mind, to kill him and revive our clan. I accomplished the first but it only snowballed into a giant mess of revenge, and fighting."

"It sounds like you were caught in that black pool that is hatred. It's like drinking ocean water while adrift at sea. It seems to quench your thirst but in reality it sucks away your life and slowly kills you while you dilute yourself into drinking more and more of it. Hate only breeds more hate." The monk said.

Sasuke chuckled. "Yes. Orochimaru used to tell me the same thing."

The monk's eyes widened. "It would appear he's wiser than I thought."

The Uchiha nodded and touched his head. "My friend reached into that black pool and dragged me out kicking and screaming. He was ready to die with me if it meant saving me." He shook his head. "What a loser, doing something like that for me."

"It sounds to me that you have a great friend who loves you a lot." He replied. "It was that blonde fellow that helped our Sora wasn't it?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah."

"So now that you've been saved, what do you intend to do with the new life you've been given?" The monk asked.

"I don't know." The Uchiha replied. "I've been trying to figure that out for the last couple of years but I just don't know."

"Hmm… It seems to me that you didn't actually fulfil your wish from when you were a child." The monk said in a matter of fact tone.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You said that you wanted to kill your brother and revive your clan. Only one of those things has come to pass." The monk replied.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. "What are you getting at?"

"Sometimes the most obvious answer is the correct one, even in the shinobi world." The monk replied with a smile. He reached out and touched his shoulder. "I meant what I said when you first arrived. Your heart and intentions are genuine and pure. There's no need to punish yourself forever, I doubt your friend risked his life to pull you out of that pit for that. I'm sure what he wants and has always wanted has been the same from the beginning. For you to be happy."

The Uchiha's eyes widened and then lowered. "Someone like me, doesn't deserve something like that." He muttered.

The monk chuckled. "If you haven't noticed, this world doesn't often care about what we personally feel we deserve or don't deserve." He glanced back as the sound of feet approached the door. "And finally, happiness is a fickle thing. Sometimes our happiness or lack thereof effects the happiness of those around us. Isn't that why a smile from a person closest to us is precious and their tears make us ache? When our feelings are truly connected, we see that the world is far more beautiful than we ever imagined."

Sasuke's brow furrowed at that. His happiness or lack thereof could affect the happiness of others? He'd never really thought about it before.

He turned as a familiar voice called out. "Oh, there you are Sasuke! I was looking for you. It's almost lunch time." Sakura said smiling at him. He blinked in shock. Had he really been there for that long already? "Are you coming?"

"Yes." He replied walking towards her.

The old monk chuckled. "Yes, sometimes life hands us a treasure we don't deserve. A wise man would remember his place and walk away from such a thing, but a wiser man acknowledges he doesn't deserve it and treats it with the utmost respect and care in hopes that someday he will deserve such a gem." He said with a wink.

Sasuke's brow twitched at that and then looked at Sakura who beamed at him. He froze for a moment as his heart pounded in his chest. He hadn't seen that expression on her face since their genin days. That look of total adoration and admiration. Like he was a man who could do no wrong. A hero worthy of all the praise and acknowledgement in the world. It had his heart stumbling in his chest and moisture pricking in his eyes. He had no idea how she could look at him like that but as he studied her form. The vibrant locks the same color as her namesake, her warm smile, the diamond on her forehead, her signature red and white wardrobe, even her figure that hid such massive strength, he wondered if maybe he was worth something after all.

"Sasuke?" she mused studying him. "Is something wrong?"

"No." he replied quickly and striding towards her again. "You said it was lunch time right? Let's go." He said walking past her towards the dining hall.

"Oh ok!" she responded walking behind him.

A little smile touched his lips as he heard her smaller strides speeding up to keep pace with him behind him memories of their genin days floating through his memory. Many things had changed over the years, Naruto was even married now. However other things remained the same and at the moment, that wasn't a bad thing at all.

#$#

Sasuke prayed, bowed, sparred and sweated through the next seven days as he worked and trained alongside the monks at The Fire Temple. As he worked, he'd also watched Sakura. She had a way of making people feel at ease with her, which in turn allowed her to heal them better as they opened up to her. The more he watched her, the more he began to notice things he'd either forgotten or never known.

He noticed how she poked her own cheek when she was nervous. He noticed how she always double checked her work before, during and after any procedure even if it was a simple examination. He noticed how she covered her mouth with her hand when she tried to cover her reactions. He noticed how touchy she was about her appearance, knocking Sora through a wall during a sparring session when the monk mentioned Sai's nickname for her.

"I think it's time we moved on." He said as he knelt before the head monk of the temple on the morning of the eighth day. "Thank you so much for all you have done for us here." He said bowing low.

The head monk smiled. "Very well then. We also appreciate what you have done for us during your stay." The old man touched his chin. "If you're looking for another place to do soul searching, might I suggest The Land of Lightning?"

"The Land of Lightning? I've been there recently." Sasuke replied.

"Yes but you haven't visited The Waterfall of Truth have you?" the monk remarked.

"I've heard about that place." Sakura said softly. "It's located on The Land of Lightning's sacred, moving island. When Naruto was learning to control The Nine Tails he had to pass the test at The Waterfall of Truth first."

"What exactly is it?" Sasuke asked.

"No one's quite sure how it works. Some speculate that the water casts a powerful genjutsu, others claim it's a sacred spot blessed by the Gods. Regardless, if you're truly ready to cast your old self aside it might be worth your while to gain access to it." The head monk said.

Sasuke glanced over at his pink haired partner who smiled at him. "We can go if you want to. Don't worry, even if you're not well liked there, I am. It's the reason I was selected to come with you after all." She said.

He nodded. "Very well then. We'll head to The Land of Lightning."

"Good luck to you." The monk said. "Will you allow me to say a prayer for the both of you before you leave?"

"Of course." Sakura replied.

They bowed their heads and closed their eyes as the Monk chanted words in a language they didn't understand. Sasuke's thoughts were drifting between the woman next to him and the man he used to be. Why was she still by his side? Why did she love him the way she did? If he was somehow able to make peace with the man he'd been once, would he be worthy of such feelings?

The prayer finished, and the pair of shinobi stood and walked to the gates of the temple where Sora and the other monks waited to wish them luck on their journey.

"Good luck with everything and thank you for all that you've done here." Sora said extending his hand to Sakura.

"Thanks." She responded taking his hand. "It was my pleasure."

Sora turned to Sasuke. "You know, you're actually not a bad guy once you get past all of that gloom and doom you have hanging over you." He said extending his hand to the Uchiha. "I can kind of see why they wanted you back so bad."

The raven haired man blinked in surprise before accepting the monk's hand shake. "Thanks." He replied simply.

"Also, before you two go I have a warning." He said moving closer and lowering his voice. "There have been rumors floating around about a pair of rogue shinobi from The Hidden Grass village that are looking for you, Sasuke. I don't know much except for that they're exceptionally skilled. Please be careful."

"Thank you for the warning." Sakura said as Sasuke nodded.

They bowed once more to the sacred site before descending the staircase.

"So to the Land of Lightning?" Sakura said when they hit the bottom.

He nodded. "I'm interested in this Waterfall of Truth the monk spoke of. Did Naruto tell you anything about it?" he asked.

Sakura sighed as they took to the trees and headed for the main road again. "He didn't say much about it other than it was harder than he thought. Guy sensei said something interesting about it though."

"Guy sensei?" Sasuke repeated glancing over at her.

"Yeah. He said that he wanted to see what it was all about and entered the falls. He said that when he closed his eyes another him walked out to confront him spouting nonsense about how he wasn't in his prime anymore. Then Kisame showed up and interrupted everything."

"Another him?" Sasuke replied. "Strange."

Sakura nodded. "I'm not sure how it works but it seems to me that it might be a place where your negative thoughts and feelings are able to manifest and take on a personified form."

Sasuke nodded. "It would seem that way."

"What do you think? Do you really want to go?" she asked. "I heard it takes a very long time to reach there by boat or otherwise." He nodded and she smiled. "Alright then."


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke continued to observe Sakura over the next few days as they traveled towards The Land of Lightening. He was consistently impressed and amazed by how many lives she had touched for good as they went from village to village. Kakashi had been dead on about how things would work out. Doors that normally would have been slammed in his face never to be opened again, were coaxed open by her reputation and demeanor. The more time he spent with her, the more at ease he felt and he gradually felt like he was returning to his former self faster than he had while traveling alone.

"Team Kakashi certainly made a name for itself while I was away." He commented after another stranger had recognized the pink haired medic on the street, shoved gifts of gratitude into her hands, talked and then left again.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah. It's kind of hard not to make a scene with Naruto though."

"So how do you and Sai get along?" he asked.

The pink haired medic blinked and cocked an eyebrow. "Where's that coming from?" she asked.

"Well, I know that he was handpicked to take my place on Team 7." He explained. "I also met him shortly after he was first put on your team. He said something about Naruto not liking him but he didn't say anything about you."

Sakura chuckled. "I'm not surprised about that. He knew of the close bond you and Naruto had. He was probably just trying to get on your good side by saying that." She glanced up at the sky. "I was the annoying fan girl that tagged after you. Mentioning me probably would've just annoyed you and he knew it."

Sasuke looked down at the ground. "That's probably right." He admitted. He looked over at her and she met his eye and sighed.

"To be honest, by the time I met Sai, Naruto was already raving mad at the guy so my first impression of him was a little conflicted. He looks and sounds a lot like you after all and you and Naruto fought like cats and dogs. Part of me was excited hoping that maybe he'd be able our old team dynamic back." Sasuke's brow wrinkled, he wasn't sure if he liked where this was going. "Then he opened his mouth and called me ugly. It was all downhill from there."

Sasuke smirked. He might have shoved her off and called her annoying but he'd never outright insulted her like that. He'd never thought of her as ugly either. Sure her hair was a strange color, and her forehead was a little wider than most but it had never bothered him. It was different than the dark hair and eyes he'd been surrounded by as a child, not bad just different.

Sakura looked down at the road and giggled. "It was quite funny though. Naruto who always went on and on when we were younger about how annoying, stuck up, and irritating you were immediately began singing your praises after meeting Sai. I remember him saying 'Sasuke's way cooler than that Sai guy!'" she looked over and grinned at him. "It was pretty funny to see him try to insult and praise you at the same time."

The Uchiha almost smiled at that. Naruto was always working hard to make sure there was a place for him to return to, even on their team.

"When we were sent on our first mission to intercept a spy Sasori had in Orochimaru's organization, things only got worse." She scratched her cheek. "I punched him in the face less than three hours after leaving the village actually."

Sasuke looked over at her and noticed the subtle hint of pain in her eyes. It must have been out of anger that she punched him or she wouldn't be feeling guilty about it now. "Why were you so angry with him?" he asked.

She sighed. "I'm not sure how much you know about Sai, but he was taken in and raised by Donzo's organization, The Foundation, after he was orphaned. As you know, Donzo wasn't happy with the way things in the village were being run. After you left the village, he called for you to be eliminated when our attempts to retrieve you failed. Lady Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto and I along with most of our class obviously fought it and we got our way, but Donzo..." Her eyes narrowed. "He never hid how he felt about you. As his subordinate, Sai carried the same negative feelings towards you. He started running his mouth about how you were nothing but traitorous scum that had given himself over to the enemy and needed to be eliminated." Her hands balled into fists. "Naruto and I who knew better, who knew you and knew the real reasons you left and loved you…" she took a deep breath. "You know better than anyone how Naruto feels about his friends and those who insult or threaten them. He was about to snap and I was raving mad myself. So I restrained Naruto and apologized to Sai and flashed him my greatest fake smile. Then when he returned it like it was no big deal, like he didn't give a damn about how the rest of us felt, I let him have it."

"I see." Sasuke said lowering his head a little. They were both such idiots for defending him like that. What Sai had said was right, he was just traitorous scum. Even so, he couldn't help but feel warmth in his heart. "You two are both like Itachi." He said suddenly.

Sakura blinked and looked over at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"He said he'd love me no matter what I did." He said glancing up at the sky, his brother's face forming in his mind. "You and Naruto seem to feel the same." He smiled gently at her. "Thank you for that."

The medic blushed and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Yeah. You're welcome." She said quietly. After taking another deep breath she continued to talk. "Anyway, that entire mission turned out to be a total disaster. Sai left me to die on a bridge to sneak into Orochimaru's ranks and assassinate you. Naruto lost control of the Nine Tails and nearly killed me when I tried to stop him. We found you only to have you try to kill us." She touched her forehead and shook her head. "Ugh. Even now, thinking about it makes me irritated."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Wait, Sai left you to die and Naruto nearly killed you on that mission?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Naruto immediately lashed out at Orochimaru as soon as he saw him. The fight started on Tenshi Bridge and one of his attacks hit Kabuto. Kabuto went flying and hit me in midflight knocking me out. The bridge started to collapse with me on it and Sai escaped but left me behind as I began falling towards the river below. Captain Yamato had to save me."

"Where was Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Trying to destroy Orochimaru." She explained. "Like I said, he lost control of the Nine Tails. When I tried to stop him and bring him back to his senses he attacked me." She lifted her arm and pointed to an angry looking but mostly faded rust colored mark on the back of her bicep. "Captain Yamato saved me again and Kabuto started healing me but as you can see, it didn't heal well. We had to stop several times for me to keep the pain and muscle spasms under control. It gave me trouble for weeks after."

Sasuke's eyes widened. That meant she was injured when he'd first encountered her on that same mission. He hadn't even noticed, he bowed his head, no that wasn't it. He'd probably noticed but just hadn't cared. He was too focused on killing Naruto and getting rid of any irritants he brought along with him, like her.

"Anyway, after that mission Sai seemed to change." She said moving her cloak back to cover her arm again. "Maybe it was because he saw firsthand just how badly Naruto and I wanted to save you. Perhaps he was just curious about our bonds and wanted to learn more about them first hand, but he stuck with us after that." She smiled. "He said we were his first friends. In the foundation, they're raised as siblings and then forced to kill one another." She explained. "That way it kills all their emotions. When he was with us, he realized that we didn't work that way, instead we treasured our emotions and feelings. Sai is actually a very sensitive person, he'd just been forced to keep that part of him below the surface. With us, he felt like he could be himself and learn about normal relationships in a safe place."

Sasuke nodded. "It sounds like you became rather fond of him." He said noting the small and increasingly familiar and frequent pang of jealousy in his heart.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "I am fond of him." She replied. "I trust him completely. He's a little clumsy with his words and feelings, but he's honest." She cringed. "Sometimes brutally honest. That's a trait he shares with you though I guess. He was never afraid to call me out. I really love him for that."

The Uchiha's eyes widened. She loved Sai? And what was this about him being honest? He wasn't honest at all really. Not about the important things like how much he cared for his friends and the feelings growing inside him for her.

"He's like a big brother to me now." She said with a smile.

Sasuke would never admit to another living soul how much more relaxed he felt when she said those words. He was about to reply when he noticed unnatural movement in the grass near the roadside. He instinctively activated his Sharringan and Sakura noticed right away moving closer to him scanning the roadside herself.

"How many?" she asked quietly.

"Two." He replied. "I'm guessing they're the rouge ninja Sora warned us about." He said pulling a pair of shuriken from his pouch.

"We know you're there!" Sakura called out. "Show yourselves!"

"You caught on to us pretty quickly, but I'd expect nothing less from two of the legendary Sannin." A man with limp, long blonde hair and green eyes said as he straightened from where he was crouched behind the grass.

"I think I've seen the broad somewhere before." The second man, a bulky man with light brown hair black eyes and a stringy mustache with a massive sword strapped to his back said materializing next to his partner.

"Do you recognize them Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he shifted closer to her.

"Not really." She confessed.

The man's eyes lit up. "I remember now! You were with that group of ninja that was involved in the Box of Paradise fiasco." He smirked. "You socked me pretty hard too while you and your little buddies were rounding all of us up."

"What is this guy talking about?" Sasuke demanded.

"It's a long story. Naruto went undercover to a prison to investigate a box, found the box, and before he could destroy it, someone opened it releasing a monster of catastrophic proportion nearly ending the world as we know it." She explained quickly.

"Why does that not surprise me?" The Uchiha muttered. "So what's that have to do with these guys?"

"I'm pretty sure they were inmates at the prison where the box was hidden." She replied. "Why they're out now, I don't know."

"So you _do_ remember us? How sweet." The blonde said with a smirk. "Sorry about this darling but we've been hired to take out the Uchiha scum standing next to you. Be a good little dear and step aside will you?" he said pulling an umbrella from his cloak.

"Not happening." She replied firmly as she pulled a pair of leather gloves from her pocket and slipped them over her hand. "I happen to be this guy's escort at the moment. I can't just let you kill him."

"Escort huh?" the bulky man said unsheathing his sword. "Let's make a trade, we'll take his head and then you can escort us instead."

"Sounds like a fair deal to me." His blonde partner agreed spinning his umbrella. "I wonder if the carpet matches the drapes."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Pigs." She muttered under her breath.

Sasuke's blood boiled lightning crackling in his hand and heating up the shuriken as he waited gauging their next move.

The blonde smirked and Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke!" she exclaimed turning and slamming a chakra infused fist into his back.

He grunted as he went flying and flipped in midair noting that his injury had been healed as quickly as it formed, though his muscles ached. He turned his focus to Sakura his mouth opening to demand and explanation when his eyes widened in horror as a flurry of throwing needles, shuriken and kunai rained down on her form from above.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed his blood running cold at the sight of her bloodied body lying in the road. His brow furrowed and he flipped in midair throwing his shuriken at the man with the umbrella and drawing his sword to block the blow from the other man's massive sword.

His enhanced eye caught the pop and puff of smoke as Sakura's body turned into a log and breathed a sigh of relief. 'Substitution.' He thought before turning his attention to the two rouge ninja. "Cheap tricks like that are going to get you killed." He hissed as he changed the angle of his blade and slid up the length of his massive sword with his own and rammed his shoulder into the man's gut sending him staggering back. Before the bulky man had a chance to regain his balance, he leapt up and slammed his foot into his face knocking him back several feet.

Sakura appeared from out of the trees and lunged at the blonde man who barely dodged the fatal punch. Her fist instead connected with the ground splitting the earth and sending the man flying. While he was still airborne, she threw a paperbomb at him smirking when it stuck into the umbrella he used to block the attack and exploded sending pieces of it and his clothing flying. He crashed to the ground near his partner and groaned.

"You fight pretty good for a medical ninja." He muttered. "That substitution was well timed too." He grinned, "but it's still my victory."

Sasuke glanced towards the blonde from where he stood in front of his partner and then gasped as Sakura dashed over and knocked him to the ground and hovered over him on all fours.

"Sakura! What the Hell!?" he snarled. "What do you think you're-" his voice died and his eyes widened when the smell of blood filled his nose and he spotted the crimson liquid running down her arm.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" she rasped. "None of them hit you did they?"

He scrambled out from under her and stared in horror at the sight of kunai, shuriken, and throwing needles protruding from nearly every inch of her back and the back of her legs. With his sharringan he quickly realized that they were weaponry that had been controlled using chakra strings wielded by the man with the sword. Immediately he realized their strategy. The blonde would deploy them in the usual fashion and draw the attention of one attacker while his partner with the sword distracted another. Thinking the sword was his only weapon and the other projectiles were his partners, both he and Sakura had let their guard down.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed rushing towards her only to have his way blocked by the first man.

"Ah ah!" he cooed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you?" he said.

Sakura suddenly let out a scream of agony as the sword wielding man twitched his finger and one of the kunai twisted in her back in response. His vision became tinged with red as the desire to wipe the men from the face of the earth roared within him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them again his eye pattern changed as he activated his mangyeko sharringan.

"Move away from my companion now or you die." He snarled in a voice tinged with some of the manic blood lust from his rouge ninja days.

"Oh, getting serious are you?" the sword wielding man said with a sneer. "Good because some of those are coated with poison you know. What will kill her first? The blood loss or the toxins?"

Sasuke whirled and looked the bigger man straight in the eyes and immediately placed him under genjustu. In a matter of moments he knew the names of the poisons used and had forced the man to remove the weaponry from his companion using the chakra strings he had controlling them. He then hurled the man into a world of nightmares and turned away as he began to scream while tugging on his hair.

The blonde man backed away his eyes wide. "You really are as powerful as they say. I'll be going now."

The Uchiha ignored his words and cast a similar genjutsu on the man who immediately fell to his knees clutching his head. The enemies neutralized, he swept forward and rolled Sakura onto her back his eyes wide with fear as he found her eyes closed and her skin pale.

"Sakura? Sakura!" he exclaimed shaking his fallen companion. "Answer me!" he demanded. He reached out and touched her neck his heart pounding out of control when he found no pulse. "No." he whispered. "This can't be happening!" he fell forward his body covering hers, his head on her chest, a lone tear slipping from the corner of his eyes. The girl who had always chased after him, waited for him, and loved him was fading right before his eyes and there was nothing he could do. The Uchiha were powerful ninja with incredible chakra and a natural talent for combat but none of them knew or had bothered to learn medical ninjutsu. He was no exception. Even knowing the names of the poisons didn't help if he didn't know the antidote let alone how to make it. His mind began to break as visions of his parents, and his brother dead on the ground flashed through his consciousness. Images of all of his crimes moved to the forefront of his recollection making his body shake. Was this divine punishment for all of that? His hand clutched at her shirt as he silently vowed to make her happy if she came back to him. His eyes widened when he felt her chest rise beneath his head.

"Sasuke?" Sakura rasped. "It's hard to breathe with you on top of me."

"Sakura!" he exclaimed sitting up and looking down at her half lidded eyes. "Are you alright!?"

"Not exactly." She replied in a weak voice. "Tell me, do you know if any of the kunai, shuriken, or throwing needles were poisoned? It feels like they were."

"Yes." He replied quickly. "Nightshade, Mercury, Lead, and Hollylock." He repeated from the man's memory.

"Lead and Hollylock are slow acting. It's the Nightshade and Mercury that's making me feel like garbage." She muttered. "Gotta hand it to that guy for having all of his poison bases covered though this is nothing compared to what Sasori cooked up." She gasped as she arched up her hand jerkily reaching for the clasp of her cloak.

"Stop moving!" Sasuke snapped. "Tell me what you need and I'll get it for you."

She nodded. "Take it off." She gasped. "The cloak I mean."

He nodded and quickly unsnapped the clasp holding it in place his hand balling into a fist at the sight of her blood seeping through her clothing.

"Ok, now on my belt in the back is a large pocket. Inside it, is a leather pouch. Pull it out for me." She explained.

He obeyed doing his best to move her as little as possible. He showed the folded leather pouch to her. "This one?" he confirmed.

She nodded and shivered likely an effect of the poison. "Ok. Unfold it and you'll see several hypodermic needles lined up in two rows in the middle. I need you to pull out the ones labeled UAMB and UAPB. The first one is a brownish colored liquid and the second is clear."

Sasuke scanned the rows of hypodermic injections until he found the two she mentioned holding them up to her for her approval.

"That's right." She said with a little nod of her head. "Now inject me with both of them. It doesn't matter where."

He bit his lip and quickly jabbed the two injections into her bicep twitching a little when she winced at the sensation. When they were empty, he removed them and put them back in their rightful slots.

"Now what should I do?" he asked as he put the leather pouch in his own bag so he wouldn't have to move her again nor chance forgetting it.

Sakura sighed. "Unfortunately, I can't reach to heal myself. I guess I could release the seal-"

"Don't!" he protested reaching out to still her hand. "I'll take care of it. You're not in grave danger are you?"

"No." she replied. "Though we should probably stop the bleeding soon."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what she was implying. "Right. Can you sit up?" he asked. "It'll be easier to wrap the bandages that way." He glanced down the road. "There's a village less than ten miles from where we are now. We'll do a rough job here and then take care of it properly in town."

"Good plan." Sakura agreed. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to move for a little while."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"It's a side effect of the poisons and the antidote. Temporary numbness and loss of motor functions." She replied. "Sorry for being such a burden Sasuke."

"Don't say that." He muttered. "You saved me. You're not a burden." He reached out and gently pulled her upright and let her rest against his chest as he fumbled in his own bag for clean bandages. Once he'd found them, he held them between his teeth and unsnapped the thick belt around her waist. He put it inside his own bag and then reached for the clasp that held her top in place his fingers pausing for a second as his heart rate skipped a beat. "Sorry." He muttered quickly before he unclasped her top, pulled the zipper down, and pushed it off of her shoulders thankful that her chest was already bound with bandages.

He took the bandages from his mouth and anchored the new bandages to the ones already covering part of her torso. "Can you hold on to me?" he asked.

"Not very well." She admitted as her arms jerkily moved forward and gripped his cloak.

"That's fine." He replied. "It's just in case you lose your balance. This will be rough because I'm in a hurry."

"It's ok Sasuke." Sakura replied softly the medicine taking effect and slurring her voice. "I trust you."

His throat tightened a little at her words as he quickly went to work wrapping the bandages around her as quickly as he dared. Once he was finished, he moved down to her battered legs and decided to wrap them over her shorts for the sake of time and to save them both from the awkwardness. The sun was getting low and with Sakura out of commission in the middle of the road, they were far too vulnerable for his liking. When he finished, he took a deep breath and studied the half-asleep girl shaking her a little to wake her up.

"Sakura, we need to get to the next village." He said. "Can you stand?"

She shook her head. "I can't. I'm sorry." She chuckled. "I should have let them hit you. I could've healed you easily and we wouldn't be in this mess but…" a tear slid from her eye. "I remembered that day in The Land of Waves on the bridge and my body just moved on its own."

Sasuke's eyes softened. He understood. During the battle against Madara, he hadn't been able to stop himself from protecting her either. Even though his one and only priority was to save Naruto. It hadn't even been a conscious decision, his power had just naturally responded to the feelings he'd buried in the deepest corner of his heart and enveloped her in the protective wings of his Susanoo. It was a good thing too. No matter how much she slighted herself, the fact remained that the world would have been lost without her.

"Don't apologize." He said kneeling down in front of her studying her medicine, and pain clouded eyes. "Rest. I'll take care of things from here."

She smiled and her eyes closed as she gave herself over to the medication and her injuries. As well as he could with one arm he took off his own cloak and wrapped her in it before slinging her limp body over his shoulder. His jaw clenched as he began to move as quickly as he could with his precious cargo towards the nearest village. He really wished that he had a replacement limb right now. She deserved much better treatment than what his one arm could offer. A little pang of regret hit him as he realized that he'd never be able to carry her the way he had when they were younger.

He reached the village just before sunset and did his best to ignore the gasps and whispers that followed him as he searched for an inn. He knew they both looked terrible and suspicious but it didn't matter. She needed a safe place to rest where he could clean and treat her injuries. As he glanced around, he saw several anti-government messages scrawled on the walls and sighed. Finding place to stay as two elite soldiers was going to be a challenge. Finally seeing an inn, he dashed inside. It was old with a musky smell lingering in the air. He approached the counter and immediately noticed the dark look the woman at the counter gave him as her eyes found the Uchiha crest on his shirt.

"Get out." She snarled. "I don't want anything to do with you. Is that your latest victim on your shoulder?"

He took a deep breath and stood his ground. "My traveling companion and I were attacked on the road here." He explained quickly. "She's badly injured and needs a place to rest and recover from her injuries. Please let us stay here."

"She you say? Do you think you'll earn sympathy by claiming that you're traveling with a woman?" the woman sneered. "I bet this is just a trick you're pulling with those demonic eyes of yours."

Sasuke's jaw clenched. The only reason his sharringan was still active was to keep an eye out for enemy attacks. He didn't go around casting genjutsu on everyone he met, though he could understand the woman's skepticism. Sakura shifted on his shoulder and moaned capturing his attention completely.

"Sasuke? It hurts." she whimpered trying to lift herself from where she dangled over his back. Glancing around, he found an empty arm chair and quickly walked to it and set her down gently.

"What hurts?" he asked pushing the hood of the cloak back and out of her face so that he could see her properly. "How can I help?"

Her emerald eyes, glassy with pain and exhaustion found his. "Pain medicine. In my bag." She rasped.

He nodded and reached into his own bag where hers was stored and showed it to her. "In the front pocket. The powder in the white packet. It needs to be mixed with water." She explained gasping. "Maybe I should just release-"

"Don't!" he ordered. "I'll take care of it." She wasn't wasting her life force in a situation like this where they could take care of it themselves. It's not like they were on the battle field or anything. The enemy had been defeated and they could rest normally.

The old woman had approached during their conversation and she gasped. "That hair!" she glared at the Uchiha. "You bastard! What did you do to Sakura Haruno!?" she shouted her hand whipping back to slap the former avenger.

"Don't!" Sakura rasped reaching out to try to shield him. "I'm with him by order of the Hokage. Please don't hurt him. He's trying to help me." She gasped and fell forward, the cloak slipping from her body, revealing the back of her bloodied, tattered shirt as Sasuke reached out and caught her.

"Stop moving around!" he growled in her ear as she slumped unconscious against him.

The woman's eyes widened. "Dear God. What happened to her?" she glanced around the lobby and then sighed and marched over to the desk and grabbed a key from underneath the counter. "Follow me." She said quickly.

Sasuke nodded and quickly repositioned Sakura on his shoulder, slipping the pain medication into his pocket.

"Hurry it up!" the old woman growled.

The Uchiha bit back a growl of his own and quickly followed her up the stairs and down the hall. She stopped in front of the door closest to the wall and strode inside motioning for him to follow. The old woman quickly laid out a futon and covered it with several sheets.

"Lay her down here." She instructed sharply.

He nodded and carefully shifted Sakura off his shoulder allowing to old woman to help him lay her down. The old woman quickly stripped off the now stained cloak and frowned as Sakura winced and shifted in her half-conscious state.

"She asked for pain medicine." Sasuke said pulling the white packet from his pocket. "Do you have water I can use to mix this?"

The older woman nodded and left the room. Sasuke noted sweat beading on Sakura's forehead and used the handkerchief he'd found in her bag to wipe it away. On impulse, he swept the blush colored locks from her face and studied the diamond on her forehead. If she released it, they'd be out of here quickly but the risks… They were far worse than the mangekyo sharringan before he'd received his brother's eyes. Going blind was one thing, shortening a person's life span was another. Even so, seeing her like this made him angry, guilty, and sad all at once. His gaze flickered to the door as the old woman returned with a large tray in her hands. He noticed a pitcher filled with water, a glass, along with a large basin filled with steaming water that smelled a little acidic, several rolls of bandages, a needle and thread, and some rice balls.

"Your eye isn't red anymore." The woman noted as she poured a glass of water for him to mix the medicine with.

"There's no reason for me to have it activated now." He replied simply.

"Aren't you going to turn the purple one off too?" the woman asked.

Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes. "That one doesn't work like that." He replied. Once the medicine was mixed, he reached out and gently shook his companion. "Sakura. The medicine is ready." He said gently.

She groaned in response, her eyes flickering open as he and the woman helped her sit up. He gently put the glass to her lips and tipped it back frowning when she turned away before the glass was empty coughing. He clenched his jaw, biting back his words of worry as she took a deep breath and then pressed it to her lips again doing his best to make sure most of it ended up in her mouth. When the glass was empty, she sighed her lips working to form words. Trying to thank him he was sure.

"Don't speak. I already know." He said gently. "I'll clean and dress your wounds now."

She merely nodded in response her eyes sliding closed again. He reached for the buttons of her shirt when the older woman's hands slapped them away. "What do you think you're doing!?" she demanded. "She's a lady! Show some respect."

Sasuke cocked a brow. "I need to clean and dress her wounds." He said in a matter of fact tone. Hadn't the woman just heard him?

"I'll do that." The old woman replied. "I own this girl more than you know. Get out of here, I'll take care of her."

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed. "She's my companion." He protested. "She was injured while protecting me." His hand balled into a fist. "I refuse to leave her side."

He trusted the onery hag about as much as she trusted him. There was no way in Hell he was going to leave Sakura alone with her. Especially while in a state where she was unable to properly protect herself.

The woman's eyes widened before a smirk touched her lips. "Very well then. At least turn your back during this part then." She said moving her hands to Sakura's tattered top.

Sasuke did as he was asked not bothering to argue with the woman. She had two hands, that alone would make it easier for her to take care of Sakura's wounds. His own hand clenched at the thought. If only he hadn't been so stupid, he'd be better able to care for her. The woman's sharp intake of breath caught his attention and he turned back towards her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. His own eyes widened as he took in the sight of Sakura's back and legs. They were riddled with gashes of all shapes and sizes and his eye nearly turned red as the desire to hunt down the fools that had done this to her and rip their arms off roared within him.

"What awful injuries." The woman murmured. "I understand why you were in such a hurry to get her somewhere safe." She quickly went to work dipping a wash cloth into the warm antiseptic solution and rubbing it over the medic's injuries. Washing away the dried blood and revealing skin beneath.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Sasuke asked his muscles clenching when Sakura hissed in pain.

The woman glanced at him. "Do you know any medical ninjutsu?" she asked. He shook his head. She sighed. "I thought not." She admitted as she continued to clean the woman's wounds. "You're Sasuke Uchiha right?"

The raven haired man nodded. He thought she'd already known but it was possible she could have mistaken him for his brother since he'd popped up during the war. That damned jutsu of Kabuto's had caused long lasting problems for all of the five great nations. Even after the jutsu was stopped, rumors that those he'd resurrected were still wandering among the living still persisted especially in villages like these that were on the fringes of things.

"I thought so. Go ahead and sit by her. Comfort is about the only thing you're good for right now." The woman said as she reached for the needle and thread.

Sasuke blinked in surprise. He'd never really thought about comforting her, mostly because he never really comforted anyone. He wasn't really sure how it was done. He moved to the side where she was facing and sat down beside her. "Sakura." He said softly.

Her eyes flickered open and settled on his face, hazy from the medication she'd taken. "Sasuke?" she replied softly.

His jaw clenched. He hated how useless he was when it came to this sort of thing. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

To his surprise, she reached out and clasped his hand linking her fingers with his. "Don't go." she whispered.

He cursed the heat that rose to his cheeks and nodded. "I'm not going anywhere." He said simply.

A little smile touched her lips before her eyes closed again. The old woman chuckled as she worked on stitching the worst of the medic's wounds up. "You know, you remind me a little of the two boys she was with last time she was here." She said. "Like the blonde one, you hover around her and only seem to be good a fighting, but like the pale one, you're clumsy with your words and emotions."

He sighed. He didn't need an old lady to state the obvious and being compared to the loser and his replacement irritated him.

"You know, Sakura saved this village." The woman said suddenly.

He glanced down at his companion and then over at the old woman. "The entire village?" he clarified.

She nodded. "Yes. A strange illness had begun to spread here. People were dropping left and right too weak to stand. Some of the elderly and children were even worse developing terrible coughs. A doctor appeared around the same time with a miracle cure for the illness but the payment he demanded was too outrageous for most of us to pay. When we didn't pay up, groups of bandits began to attack as well. It was a nightmare. Our village leader sent for help from The Leaf and it was this young woman and her team led by a man named Yamato who responded."

Sasuke nodded. He'd met the man a few times. Captain Yamato had led Naruto's team on their second attempt to return him to the village. He'd also been assigned to be part of his best friend's personal guards thanks in part to his unique ability to control the nine tails gifted to him by the First Hokage's DNA that was within him. That same ability was the reason he'd been captured by Kabuto and used to finish creating the army of white Zetsu's and eventually, the divine tree. The process had been hard on his body. He recalled that he along with himself and Naruto were Sakura's most critical patient's when they returned to The Leaf. He and Naruto had recovered much more quickly as well. He remembered how worried the medic had been about her former captain's condition, frequently cursing Kabuto for putting her captain and trusted friend in such a terrible state.

"Sakura quickly determined that the illness was caused by a chemical that had been slipped into the public water supply. The culprit was the doctor himself who was actually the leader of the bandits that kept attacking our town." She smiled fondly at the young woman. "She created an antidote and distributed it as well as found a way to cleanse our water. Then she and her companions destroyed the bandits and their leader." She smirked. "This girl has some power in those fists of hers. Something tells me you have first-hand knowledge of that though." Sasuke merely shrugged in response before turning his attention back to Sakura who still gripped his hand tightly. "After that was taken care of, she went through and personally checked all of the patients. Two of them were my grandsons." The old woman suddenly began making hand signs and Sasuke tensed ready to fight but relaxed when the woman's hands glowed green. "She taught me some basic medical ninjutsu to help my grandsons recover since they were two of the worst off." She explained. "I'm not very good at it, and have hardly any chakra, but it helped. I'm happy to be able to return the favor."

After several minutes, the woman lowered her hands and wiped the sweat from her brow. "That's all I can do for now." She said putting her used supplies on the tray. "She'll need to rest for a while."

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. Thanks for helping her."

The old woman scowled at him. "It's not like I did it for you!" she snapped. "I don't like or trust you but…" she took a deep breath. "It's clear you feel something for that girl and she trusts you so I'll let it go for now." The Uchiha nodded. "Those rice balls are extra from today. Do whatever you want with them." She added before she left slamming the door closed behind her.

He almost smirked as he reached over Sakura who had been laid on her back now that the procedure was done and picked one up. It was obvious the woman had brought them for him and based on the taste of the rice, they were pretty fresh too. He ate it slowly as he studied Sakura's hand, the slim fingers that had been locked around his own just minutes ago. It reminded him of their ordeal in the forest of death when Orochimaru had first inflicted him with the curse mark. She knelt beside him her green eyes wide with terror and begged him to tell her how to help him. Through the haze of agony he remembered her hand in his their fingers intertwined and how he'd held onto them like a lifeline. Used the sensation of her skin, her warmth, her voice, even the sensation of her bones shifting under his fingers as he squeezed to keep his mind intact through the searing pain that coursed through his entire being. He'd never shown such a weak side of himself to anyone up until that point. Though he found that instead of being ashamed of it afterwards, he was simply thankful she'd been there for him even though he was desperate for her to keep it a secret from everyone else.

He shook himself out of his reminiscing and walked over to where a second futon was folded against one of the walls. He laid it out close to the door and quickly changed out of his travel clothes and into his night clothes. When he put them away, it occurred to him that Sakura was dressed in only a pair of panties with her torso and legs covered in bandages. Ignoring the little flicker of heat that rose in his chest and belly, he reached for her bag and looked for something loose and large for her to change into, something that wouldn't put additional pressure on her wounds. With a little sigh, he cursed the ridiculousness of women's clothing and picked up his own bag. After a few moments of digging, he found one of his short sleeved shirts that he rarely wore. It wasn't a mystery that he was sensitive about his lost limb. He wore cloaks almost constantly to hide it. He'd learned over the past couple years that long sleeves also did a decent job of hiding the missing limb even if the flapping was annoying. He preferred the full coverage it offered as well. He hadn't worn a short sleeved shirt in almost a year but had kept a few. Now he was glad he had.

He studied her for a moment formulating a plan to get the shirt on her without greatly disturbing her rest or wounds. Deciding on his method of attack so to speak. He knelt behind her, his knees on either side of her head. He held the shirt in his teeth and gently lifted her up with his arm and shifted forward until he was kneeling behind her. He let her rest against his chest while he removed the shirt from his mouth and slipped it over her head. Then he pulled her arms through one at a time before holding her while shifting to the side and gently laid her back on the futon adjusting the blankets around her. He was about to move away when she shifted in her sleep.

"Sasuke." She sighed a little smile on her lips. "I have to tell him. Tell him how much I love him." She murmured.

Sasuke's eyes widened and blush tinged his cheeks. What was up with her and confessing her love to him in her sleep so often? Was she afraid to say it to his face? He cringed a little at the thought. It wasn't terribly surprising in all honesty. He _had_ cast a genutsu in which he'd used his chhidori to rip her heart out the last time she'd seriously confessed. Any girl would feel a bit nervous about confessing after that. He looked down at her sleeping face, his eyes tracing over her features. The long eyelashes, the high cheek bones, her full lips. His gaze then shifted to her forehead, the one she'd been teased about as a child and now bore a prominent seal that marked her as one of the most powerful and influential women in the shinobi world. Something warm swelled in his chest. A mix of pride, respect, loyalty, and something he'd never felt around another person in his life except for her. Before he really understood what was happening, he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to her forehead.

As soon as his mind caught up with his body he stumbled back nearly knocking over the pitcher of water in an ungraceful manner that was unbecoming of an Uchiha. In fact had anyone seen how ridiculous he looked in that very moment; his eyes wide, his cheeks flushed, one leg up in the air as he tried to crab crawl away, only to realize he only had one arm and it was impossible; he probably would have died. Not literally of course, but he'd definitely wish he could. The Loser, in particular never would have let him live it down. Gathering what was left of his dignity, he rose to his feet and walked over to the lamp near the door and blew it out before laying down on the futon near it. He looked up at the ceiling and laid his arm across his forehead.

'What the hell was that?' he demanded of himself. When the only reply he got was an image of himself brushing his lips against the lips of the girl sleeping soundly next to him, he groaned and turned towards the door. It must be all of the trauma and lack of sleep lately. He decided. All he'd need is a good night's sleep and everything would be fine.

#%#

 _Sasuke glanced around his eyes adjusting to the dim light filtering through the leaves above him._

' _Where am I?' he mused internally. The place felt and looked a bit familiar and a sense of dread filled him. Something deep within his mind trying desperately to remember something important he'd forgotten._

" _Sasuke!" he heard a familiar voice shout. "Sasuke, what's wrong? What's he done to you!?"_

' _Sakura!' he immediately dashed through the trees towards the sound of her voice and found himself looking down at a much younger version of himself and Sakura huddled together on a thick branch. His eyes widened as he heard himself cry out in pain as Sakura reached out and pulled him into her arms._

" _Sasuke! Hang in there!" she exclaimed her emerald eyes filled with agony and worry. "It's going to be alright. I promise!" she assured him as his younger self gripped her hand and screamed in pain before collapsing unconscious against her._

" _Sasuke." She whimpered gathering his limp form as close to her own as she could tears forming in her eyes. Her entire body trembled as she cradled his head against her chest, her panic filled eyes darting around the forest warily as crows flew past frazzling her further. Her gaze fell on Naruto who hung limply against a tree trunk, a kunai embedded into the trunk through his shirt the only thing preventing him from falling to his death. "Naruto." She whimpered. "Sasuke's hurt! Help me!" the tears in her eyes spilled over as she clutched his younger self closer to herself as if she was trying to shield him from everything in the world. "NARUTO!" she screamed her body trembling with fear. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I need you." She whimpered._

" _Sakura." He murmured. He'd never seen this. How was he even seeing it? He leapt from the tree above and landed beside the young girl and reached out. "I'm here." He said softly. His eyes widened when his hand went right through her though she turned towards the sound of his voice. Her eyes widened as she immediately drew a kunai and threw it at him. He jumped and blinked as it went right through him. Turning his head, he gasped as he realized what her target was. A giant, poisoned spider falling dead to the forest floor, her kunai imbedded in its head._

 _Sakura gritted her teeth. "I guess it's up to me now." She muttered. With the gentleness he was sure only a woman could possess, she pulled his unconscious form across her back and used rope to secure his hands in place around her neck and tied another length around both of their waists. Then she secured a grappling hook around the thick branch where they were perched and as quickly but gently as she could manage lowered them both to the ground below, her brow knit with concentration, sweat trickling down her face, as she worked to support both of their weight and not jostle him around. Once they were safely on the forest floor, she laid his younger self down against the tree trunk._

" _I'll be right back Sasuke." She assured him. "I have to go get Naruto now." She brushed his sweat drenched bangs out of his face her lips trembling as she tried to smile. "Don't worry. I'll take care of everything this time."_

 _He watched in awe as she studied the tree trunk where Naruto was hung and climbed nimbly to the branch closest to him. She took a deep breath and walked onto the trunk itself her jaw clenched as she awkwardly secured him to her back before pulling the kunai free and half walked, half stumbled her way down the tree tripping at the end and landing awkwardly on the ground with Naruto sprawled out on top of her._

" _Even when he's unconscious he's such a pain." She muttered as she shifted out from under the blonde boy and pulled him over to where his younger self sat. Clearly tired she sat down between them to catch her breath leaning her head back against the tree. "Maybe Kakashi Sensei was right, I don't think I was ready for this." She admitted a tear slipping from her eye. His younger self groaned beside her and Naruto flinched and she glanced worriedly at both of them. Her eyes suddenly hardened, the determination he knew she'd always had flaring within them. "There's no time to feel sorry for yourself now!" she growled slapping her own cheeks with her hands. "Get it together Sakura!"_

 _He smirked as he watched her jump to her feet and scoured the woods for materials to build a makeshift sled. Once it was constructed, she moved himself and Naruto onto it and grunted as she dragged them both to the thick, lifted roots of a tree about a quarter of a mile away from where they'd been attacked by Orochimaru._

 _"It's almost dark." She murmured to herself. "I wish we could move further away but this is the best place I could find to rest." She said as she laid them each out inside the makeshift shelter. Her hand went to his forehead and her eyes widened. "He's burning up!" she exclaimed quickly pulling water and a wash cloth from her bag. She slipped the leaf headband off of his head and wet the cloth, folded it and laid it gently over his forehead her eyes willing with sadness when he whimpered in his sleep. She then moved over to Naruto and checked his vital signs a little sigh of relief leaving her lips as she found all of them relatively normal. After a few moments of watching them, her gaze flickered outside. "There's no way of knowing how long they'll be out." She murmured. "I better get ready for the worst."_

 _Sasuke watched his chest tightening as she set up several traps around their make shift shelter, making sure to check on he and Naruto as often as she could throughout the long lonely night. He watched as she totally exhausted herself and began to drift asleep when morning arrived._

 _"Sakura." He breathed. "I had no idea." He admitted his throat tightening when he watched her face down the sound ninja alone. He felt a brief but fierce pang of jealousy when Rock Lee swept in and protected her. The boy had once promised to protect her with his life, now here was proof that he had. Now he understood why he and his team had been there when he came too._

 _His blood had boiled when he'd seen the sound ninja woman grab Sakura by the hair, threatening to kill her and her teammates. His eyes widening when she drew a kunai and sliced through the hair that she loved, hair he knew she'd been growing out for him and attacked the enemy. Anger, sadness, and guilt washed over him as he watched her take the blow from several kunai as she attacked the one threatening her fallen comrades sinking her teeth into his arm and refusing to let go even as the man hit her repeatedly._

 _"No." he said to himself taking a step forward as she hissed in pain. "Is this what really happened?" he asked his hand extending as her blood dripped to the ground. "You faced this kind of horror all alone? Protecting us?" he hissed and slammed his fist against the nearest tree irritation flaring further when his hand went right through it. "Bastards." He hissed._

 _He watched as some of their classmates had come to her defense as well, nearly rolling his eyes as Ino tried to cover up her concern with petty cattiness. His eyes widened as he saw his former self rise from the ground covered marks from Orochimaru's curse mark, dark chakra swirling around him. Noticed when Sakura called his name her eyes bright with happiness that quickly faded to confusion and fear._

 _"Sakura, who did this to you?" he heard himself demand in a voice that was clearly darker than his normal tone. Watched as his former classmates and Lee's teammates scattered obviously afraid of him. When she didn't answer, he asked again. "Sakura, which one of these people did this to you?" he demanded._

 _When the culprit proudly confessed to his crime, he watched with a mix of surprise, shame, and a twinge of satisfaction as he snapped the arrogant punk's arms before whirling on his remaining teammate intent on pulverizing him as well._

 _He watched as Sakura rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him begging him to stop his anger induced rampage with tears in her eyes. He recognized the look instantly, she'd had it the day she'd come with Naruto to Orochimaru's hideout when he'd declared that he'd give his life to the Snake Sannin to get the power to defeat Itachi. He'd seen it again in The Land of Iron when he'd been moments away from killing Karin, and later that same day when Naruto and Kakashi had whisked her out of harm's way, which was out of his reach. That fear mingled with agony that made him question what he was doing, if only for a moment. His childhood self, not yet fully tainted by evil nor under the direct influence of selfish adults who wanted his power for themselves, immediately reacted to that look in her eyes and the marks receded as he came to his senses and collapsed next to her._

 _His head bowed as the scene moved forward, playing the parts that he could recall himself. "Sakura." He murmured softly. "Why couldn't I see it before?"_

 _"I can see now why Naruto stuck so close to that girl." A voice said from beside him. "Even back then it was clear that she was far stronger than anyone gave her credit for."_

 _He turned, his eyes widening as he came face to face with Itachi. His brother smiled at him, his eyes warm and bright like he remembered them from before their clan was destroyed years ago._

 _"Itachi. Why are you here?" he asked._

 _"I just came to check on my favorite though foolish little brother." The older man replied chuckling a little. "It seemed like this part of your life was on your mind and I was curious as well." He turned his head to focus on the pink haired girl who was asking a younger Sasuke how he was feeling. "So this is what happened shortly after Orochimaru branded you with that curse mark of his?"_

 _Sasuke nodded. "I was out of it for a while." He explained. "I never knew what happened while Naruto and I were out. Now I do." He lowered his head a little smirk touching his lips. "She's never been weak."_

 _Itachi glanced over at him. "It sounds like you're feeling a bit guilty to me."_

 _The last Uchiha chuckled. "Guilty doesn't even cut it." He muttered. "That girl… I put her through so much."_

 _"You did that to a lot of people." Itachi replied. "Naruto, Kak-"_

 _"She didn't deserve it." Sasuke said quickly cutting his brother. "Kakashi was my teacher and became almost like a father to me, someone I felt I had to surpass. Naruto… He was my rival. We're the reincarnation of brothers that had battled one another for centuries. It made sense that we'd clash. He could take what threw at him and return it to me as well. Those two were always pushing me to excel and after I left, they still pushed me even while chasing me down to try to bring me back to the village." His hand balled into a fist. "Sakura, all she did was love me. Tried to save me and protect me and all I've done in return is hurt her." His jaw clenched. "Why she still loves me I'll never know."_

 _"Love is a fickle thing." Itachi said watching as Ino and Sakura squabbled. "It comes in all shapes and sizes and manifests itself in many ways. That girl, I can tell just by looking at her that at the core of her feelings for you is the desire for you to be happy."_

 _"I know." Sasuke replied softly._

 _"So, how do you feel about her?" The older of the brothers asked._

 _The ink haired young man's eyes widened and then lowered. "I…" he clenched his hand into a fist. This was a dream and he knew it. There was no one else here but himself and maybe his brother's soul after all. "I've always cared about her." He admitted. "She was my teammate after all. It was all but ingrained in my bones to protect her." He sighed. "Ever since that day on the battlefield though…"_

 _"What day?" Itachi asked._

 _"When I decided to join up with the allied forces against Madara." He replied. "I wanted to take over The Leaf Village and decided to fight alongside them again. Team Seven was reunited and we rushed in with Naruto leading like the showoff he is." He smirked. "Just a few moments after the fighting really got started I noticed Naruto look back towards the others. Then, one of the monsters we were fighting came flying past us and Sakura chased it down." His smirk widened. "She destroyed it in one punch and cracked the earth like it was nothing but thin glass and sent tens of the monsters around it flying. Then she stood there looking back at us with her face full of fierce confidence and challenged us to keep up with her." He chuckled. "I realized then that the little girl there," he said motioning to little Sakura who was thanking Lee for coming to her rescue. "was all grown up. She looked so… desirable."_

 _"It sounds like you feel more for this girl than you're letting on." The older Uchiha said with a smirk of his own._

 _Sasuke nodded. "I left the village for two years and recently, an imposter using my appearance was spotted causing trouble all over the world. Kakashi asked me to return to the village and I refused. I was halfway around the world after all and everyone that knew me was sure I wasn't the culprit. I figured it would just work itself out. Then I got a letter telling me that Sakura had been kidnaped by the ones behind the whole scheme and before I knew it, I was on my way back to The Leaf ready to burn the fools to ash."_

 _Itachi sighed and patted his brother on the back. "Little brother, that's what's commonly known as love. The romantic kind at that."_

 _The ink haired man blinked and shoved his brother. "What would you know about it?" he muttered._

 _"More than you." Itachi replied with a smile. "I might not have had the opportunity, or rather, never gave myself the opportunity, to fall in love but I've seen my fair share of relationships over the years."_

 _Sasuke looked over at Sakura who was seated beside him and Naruto, the latter of which still loudly demanding she tell him what happened while he was unconscious. "Even if you're right, I don't deserve her." He said looking down at his hand. "How can someone like me even hope to make her happy?"_

 _Itachi chuckled. "I'm fairly certain women are more than capable of deciding what and who makes them happy. Particularly spirited women like her. Even if you decided not to reciprocate her feelings, she'll keep loving you. You and I both know she's had every opportunity and excuse to walk away leaving you behind. She could have had her pick of just about anybody, including Naruto and still she chose you in spite of your shortcomings." He smiled. "Like me, Naruto, and our parents, we will always love you no matter what you choose to do."_

 _The younger Uchiha brother looked over at his brother and smiled. "You're all a bunch of idiots." He muttered._

 _Itachi laughed and then sighed. "Looks like our time is up." He said._

 _Sasuke glanced around as the world began to fade. "I see."_

 _Itachi moved closer to him. "Denying yourself happiness isn't going to make anyone else happy you know. You were saved. Go ahead and make the most of it, alright?" he said with a smile. He reached out and tapped Sasuke lightly in the middle of his forehead. "Until next time." He said with a grin before the world turned to white._

^%^

Sasuke opened his eyes and glanced around the room his eyes immediately focusing on Sakura who slept just feet away. He sat up quickly and moved to her side reaching out to check her temperature. His hand on her forehead reminded him that he'd kissed it the night before and he blushed snatching his hand away.

Her eyes fluttered open and she winced as she shifted. "Sasuke?" she called out tentatively.

"I'm here." He replied quickly moving into her line of sight. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

She cringed. "Like someone took a cheese grater to my back." She replied.

He snickered. "It probably looks that way." He admitted. "Do you want some more pain medicine?"

She nodded. "Yes please. We should probably send a message to Kakashi too."

Sasuke nodded as he went to her bag and pulled out a package and held it up for Sakura's approval. "Is this the right stuff?" he asked.

The medic nodded and he quickly poured a glass of water and mixed the powder with it. "Can you sit up?" he asked kneeling at her bedside. She nodded but winced as she propped herself up on her elbows. "Don't push it." He chastised as he held the cup to her lips and helped her drink. "You don't have to prove anything to me you know."

She blushed and glared at him across the top of the glass as she drank the medicine down. When the cup was emptied he helped her lay down again. "Thank you Sasuke." She said.

"Don't mention it." He replied moving to where their bags were stashed. "Is there anyone else you want to send a letter to besides Kakashi?" he asked as he pulled out a scroll of paper.

She shook her head. "No." she replied quickly. "My parents or Ino might send something back though."

He nodded and pulled out a brush and began to write a simple message explaining their location, their situation, and past travels up until the point they were at now. He glanced up when Sakura gasped.

"What is it?" he asked after discerning it wasn't anything threatening and returning to his writing.

"What am I wearing?" she demanded.

"One of my shirts." He answered in a matter of fact tone enjoying the blush the tinged her cheeks at that. "All of your clothes were too tight to wear with those bandages."

"Oh." She replied biting her lip a little. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." He replied his eyes flickering to the Uchiha crest embroidered on the back of the garment as she turned away from him likely trying to get into a more comfortable position. To most it was a hated and tainted symbol, but to him it represented his family, their pride, and his own determination to never forget where he came from as he moved forward. Most feared and respected it but as he watched a pink lock slide over the emblem, he wondered if she'd bear it as well, if he asked. After all, Hinata bore the Uzumaki crest with pride now.

A little embarrassed by where his train of thought was going, he quickly finished up his message and carried the scroll and brush over to where Sakura lay. "Here." He said. "Go ahead and add anything you want."

She nodded and read through it quickly. She lifted the brush and wrote a few words of greeting before pushing it towards him again. He rolled it up, formed seals, bit his thumb and slammed it to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" he exclaimed. With a pop a hawk appeared next to his hand.

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Wow!" she breathed. "It's beautiful."

He chuckled at that. "Did you hear that Mitsuhide?" he asked the bird as he secured the scroll to the animal's back. The bird clicked it's beak in approval and hopped up to the window sill. "Take it to The Leaf." He instructed the raptor as he pushed the window open.

The bird squawked and then sored gracefully out the window. Deciding the fresh air might help Sakura feel better, he left it open and sat down beside her. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

The medic thought for a moment. "A little." She admitted. "Are you sure I shouldn't just release the seal?"

He shook his head. "We're not in a rush to get anywhere. This isn't an official mission or anything."

She sighed. "If you insist."

He nodded and glanced up as tapping sounded at the door. "Come in." he answered.

The old woman slid the door open a tray similar to the one she'd brought the night before in her hands. "How are you feeling Miss Sakura?" she asked.

"Much better." The medic replied turning towards the older woman. Her eyes lit up. "Mrs. Mamiya!" she exclaimed.

The woman smiled. "You remember me huh? You really must be in better shape then." She said kneeling beside her. "Would you mind stepping out for a few moments?" she asked Sasuke her mood clearly kinder than the night before.

"Sure." He replied. It wasn't like last night where he was worried and wary. They were safe for the moment and Sakura deserved some privacy.

"Thank you for helping me." The medic said with a smile. "How are Ken and Ren?" she asked as the old woman went to work changing the bandages on her torso.

"They're back to being the rowdy trouble makers they were before that man showed up." She replied with a smile. "They're quite the characters. Ken is always painting pictures and trying to make them come to life and Ren runs around yelling Rasengan at everyone he meets."

Sakura laughed. "Sounds like Sai and Naruto have a couple of fans here."

The old woman nodded. "Definitely. How are those two young men doing anyway?" she asked. "I was sure you'd end up with the blue eyed boy."

Sasuke's brow furrowed slightly. It wasn't the first time he'd heard something like that, nor would it be the last. Even so, it irritated him to hear it.

The medic shook her head. "Oh no." she said quickly. "Naruto and I are like siblings." She assured him. "In fact, he got married not too long ago."

"Is that so?" the old woman said a smile on her lips. "Well good for him! Who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name is Hinata." Sakura replied. "She's as sweet as sugar with a heart of gold. They're so cute together." She said with a grin that showed just how happy she was for her two friends.

Mrs. Mamiya smiled. "That's wonderful to hear." She said her hands glowing green as she pushed her healing chakra into the girl's body. "What about that handsome, young, painter? He seemed fond of you as well."

Sasuke sighed. It seemed Sakura had all kinds of suitors.

"He's still single at the moment, but I don't think that'll last for much longer." She replied. "My girlfriend Ino has really taken a liking to him and recently she decided to do something about it."

"I see. Do you think there will be wedding bells soon?" the old woman asked.

"I hope so." She replied. "They both deserve to be happy. He's a great guy underneath that foul mouth of his and she's really nice once you get past her cattiness." She chuckled.

"It sounds to me like the great war heroes are starting to settle down. It's about time too. All of you have earned happiness." Mrs. Mamiya said wiping the dried blood from her back.

"I think so too." Sakura said with a smile.

"What about you sweetie?" Mrs. Mamiya asked. "When are you going to settle down with a handsome man and enjoy the peace you fought for?"

The medic blinked her eyes widening before they softened. "I don't know." She replied. "I've been so busy since the war ended, I haven't really had time to think about that sort of thing."

The old woman chuckled and nudged her. "You're not fooling me." She said with a grin. "You've got your sights set on a man, I just know it. So what's the story?"

Sasuke leaned against the wall outside, his arms crossed over his chest as he listened. He was far more interested in her reply than he'd dare let on.

Sakura sighed. "I've love him for a long time." She confessed. "When we were kids, he experienced a horror no child should ever have to and it changed him forever. He became moody and cold after that but somehow that almost made me like him more. Even though I didn't have a clue about what had made him that way." She chuckled. "We ended up on the same team and I fell even harder for him. I saw all of the different sides of him besides the cool one I liked so much and I grew to care for him a lot." She sighed. "Many things happened after that and it seemed like every evil person in the world was after him. He started to change in reaction to that, their evil literally seeped into him. It was painful for him and painful for me to watch. I tried so hard to help and support him but, he wanted to do it alone and pushed me away. Before I really realized what was happening, he was gone. I tried so hard to convince him to stay with me or at least take me with him but he refused and left me alone."

"How terrible. It must have been hard for you." The old woman said sympathetically.

"Yeah. It was hard." She admitted. "I decided to become stronger so that I could find him and bring him back, but he had always been stronger than me and I couldn't do it." Sasuke heard her draw in a shaky breath. "It was awful to watch. To see the boy I'd loved so much turn into someone that I didn't recognize anymore. To watch as wicked people used him and fed him to the darkness in order to control him. Even so, I couldn't stop loving him."

"Love works that way sometimes. It's a force that has no rhyme or reason and binds so tightly." The old woman said. "What happened to him?"

"After causing a lot of trouble, he came back to help us defeat our enemy during the war." She replied. "We fought side by side again. I can't tell you how happy that made me. Even though I knew he didn't really care about me, just being able to stand by his side again, made me so happy."

Sasuke's jaw clenched. He did care about her, he always had. Sure he'd gotten a little lost along the way, but at the core of his being he'd never stopped caring for the girl with pink hair and green eyes.

"I feel like there's a 'but' coming." The old woman said.

Sakura chuckled. "Yeah. But then after saving the world he decided he wanted to take it over and challenged his best friend to a death match." She sighed. "Knowing there was no way in hell I'd let both of them do something so colossally stupid, he cast a nasty genjutsu on me to keep me from getting in the way."

"Of course." The woman replied with a sigh of her own. "He sounds self-centered to me."

The medic let out a bitter laugh. "Yes. He's a self-centered, manic, reckless, mega jerk who put me through Hell and tried to kill me on more than one occasion." Sasuke cringed. He'd never heard her talk about him like this. He deserved every word of course but still…"And yet I still love him so much it hurts." She said softly. "I can't help but love him. I want him to be happy more than anyone else in the world."

The old woman sniffed. "You are such a wonderful girl." She said softly. "I can tell how much you truly love this man. Chin up child, he'll come around eventually. Just hang in there."

"I hope you're right." She said. "Sorry for rambling so much. This kind of pain medicine always turns me into a chatter box if it doesn't knock me out right away."

Sasuke smirked at that. It was only thanks to the medicine that he'd heard her true feelings. There's no way she'd let them out otherwise. Not with him so close anyway. She likely didn't even sense his presence thanks to the medication's affects.

"It's alright dear. Tell me anything you want." Mrs. Mamiya assured her.

Sakura sighed. "You know, sometimes I want so scream at him and punch him right in that pretty face of his." She murmured her slurred speech clear that the medicine was working near its peak. "To shake him and tell him that he has the right to be happy and that he doesn't need to spend his entire life wandering to make up for what he did." She sighed. "I mean yeah, he messed up. Big time, but it wasn't like it was totally his fault. He was freaking cursed, twice even. It was obvious that he was being corrupted and used by other people." She hissed in pain.

"Sorry dearie, this one was the worst of them. Keep talking, it'll help." The woman said.

Sakura took a deep breath and then groaned. "We didn't save him so that he'd spend the rest of his life wandering around punishing himself. All we wanted was for him to come home where he'd be safe and happy, surrounded by people who care about him. Not because he's powerful or has those special eyes that everyone and their dog wants so badly, but because we like him for arrogant, moody, guy he is." She groaned. "Damn it. Stupid Sasuke. People call you a genius but you can't even figure that out."

The woman laughed. "That medicine really did loosen your tongue. You'd been so careful not to mention his name until now."

Sakura hissed and then sighed. "What the Hell." she muttered. "What do I care? It's not like it's a mystery. Almost everyone in the shinobi world knows how I feel about him. I guess I'm one of those girls doomed to be in an unrequited love for all eternity." She muttered her words so slurred Sasuke had to concentrate to understand what she was saying.

"Go to sleep girl." The woman said. "I'll bring you something good to eat in a little while alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks Mrs. Mamiya." Sakura said softly before her breathing evened out evidence she was sleeping.

The door slid open and Mrs. Mamiya smirked at the Uchiha. "Did you hear all that boy?" she asked.

"Obviously." He replied.

"Alright just checking." She said her smirk widening before she leaned forward. "Don't make her wait too long." She said before she turned and walked down the hall towards the stairs.

His nose wrinkled at her words before he walked back inside and closed the door behind him. A couple of apples sat near her and he studied them for a moment unpleasant memories of his younger self slapping a tray of them out of her hands surfacing in his mind. That blasted curse, it had warped everything he'd seen, even her honest attempts to care for and comfort him.

Frustrated by the swirling negative emotions and feeling a little suffocated after being stuck inside for so long, he walked out of the room, down the hall, and the flight of stairs to the lobby.

"Going somewhere?" Mrs. Mamiya asked.

"I need some air." He replied. "Will you look after Sakura for me?"

The old woman nodded. "Be careful. Ninja are generally distrusted here, except for Sakura and her team."

His brow twitched at that. He _was_ a member of her team. An original member at that. With a sigh, he nodded and pulled his spare cloak over his shoulders and stepped outside. He took a deep breath enjoying the slightly damp air the approaching storm had brought into the village. With no specific destination or objective in mind, he walked quietly through the streets doing his best not to attract attention while getting a feel for the settlement. It was a fairly poor village with few brick and mortar business. Most commerce was done via street vendors. As he walked, a poster plastered to the fence caught his attention. In the middle was an image of Sakura dressed in her signature red and white, one glove on while she pulled the other on with her teeth winking at the camera. Next to her, stood Naruto wearing his signature grin, giving a thumbs up to the camera as he leaned back to back against the medic. Across the top of the poster in bold letters were the words. 'As voted by you! The Land of Fire's most popular Battle Couple from The Leaf!' He nearly hissed in irritation. He knew they'd been in the public eye more and had become famous. There were enough twittering fan girls and obsessed boys that hovered around his two best friends to make that obvious, but he'd never expected this level of ridiculousness.

"Is that him? Sasuke Uchiha?" a shrill voice exclaimed.

He sighed and his shoulders instinctively shifted forward at the sound. Fan girls were the bane of his existence more often than not. He wasn't stupid, he knew that to most of them he was just a prize to be won. The ultimate arm candy. The 'bad boy' of the new Sannin. That being said, he had absolutely no interest in that sort of shallow affection.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" the girl called out rushing up to him. She was average looking underneath her thick makeup with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He could tell from her clothing that she was upper class, likely the daughter of a business owner. From the way she stood with her arms linked together in front of her in a way that tried to amplify her chest volume leaning slightly forward and the half lidded eyes she was giving him, she was likely the type of girl that was used to every boy she looked at falling at her feet. Why men found shallow beauty so appealing didn't make sense to him. Then again, he'd only found one woman interesting and she was currently resting in bed, at least he hoped she was.

"Do you need something from me?" he asked not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice as he turned and walked back towards the street market.

"Wow! You're even more handsome in person." She swooned. "What brings you to this village?"

"I'm just passing through." He replied stopping when a flash of silver and red caught his attention. It was a red hair clip with a cherry blossom charm in silver attached to it. He immediately imagined it against Sakura's blush colored locks and picked it up. Giving her a gift was acceptable right? Besides, if he was going to start being more honest with his feelings for her, he had to start somewhere. He set the clip down and pulled the money out of his pocked. He passed it to the man running the little booth and who thanked him looking genuinely thankful, it was clear he appreciated the ninja's business. Sasuke's eyes widened when the girl next to him reached out and picked up the hair accessory.

"So pretty!" she exclaimed. "I knew you had good taste in women but you even have good taste in accessories too! Thank you so much!"

"It's not for you." He said snatching it out of her hands.

The girl's eyes widened. "But I thought…"

He ignored the pleading puppy dog look in her eyes and turned away intent on heading back to the inn. There was no reason to put off giving it to Sakura anyway. He'd just tell her that he noticed it when he went on a walk, thought she'd like it and bought it for her. No big deal.

"Wait up!" the girl exclaimed. "Who is it for?" she demanded tugging on his cloak.

"None of your business." He replied. "Let go of me."

The girl glared at him. "Do you have any idea who I am?" she demanded. "My relative is a Lord you know!"

"I don't care." He said.

The girl hissed. "I'm richer, prettier, and classier than she is!" she shouted.

Sasuke's brow twitched. "I don't care." He said again.

The girl stopped in the middle of the street her jaw dropped before she turned red and turned away. "Arrogant bastard." She muttered.

He nearly rolled his eyes. That was the most common insult hurled at him. He sensed her still following as he neared the door of the inn and pushed it open. The girl had hardly any chakra and he could tell from her thin build that she was physically weak. She was no threat to him nor Sakura even in her battered state. He wasn't worried. It she wanted to stalk him that was fine, he didn't care. It wasn't like he cared about what she thought of him. His eyes widened in surprise and then softened as he found Sakura seated in the lobby in a soft arm chair with two boys that looked to be around age eight or nine sitting at her feet.

"Are you serious!?" the shorter of the two boys exclaimed. "The ANBU showed up?"

She nodded. "They did. We were so close to seeing his face too. Just a few more inches and we would have seen Lord Hokage's entire face."

"Then what happened?" the second boy asked as Sasuke moved forward nodding to the medic who smiled back.

"Well, at that point we realized there was no way we'd be able to see it using such an indirect method. It was quite depressing. We had to stop for the night."

"No way!" the shorter boy exclaimed. "Did you give up?"

She snorted. "Of course not! Do you think Naruto or I would give up that easily?"

The taller boy shook his head. "Of course not!" he said. "So what did you do then?"

Sasuke leaned against the wall near Sakura his gaze fixated on her as she continued to tell the boys about the personal mission she, Naruto, and himself had dedicated to finding out what Kakashi's face really looked like under the mask he wore. He chuckled from time to time remembering how dramatic the whole ordeal had been. They'd even enlisted the help of the rest of the rookie nine to help out but alas, Team Guy had shown up and ruined everything. Just like all of their previous attempts, they'd walked away empty handed.

"That's it!?" the boys howled in unison.

"That's such a stupid ending!" the shorter one wailed tugging at his hair in frustration.

Sakura smiled. "You're telling me. We were so disappointed. Alas such is life." She said with a long suffering sigh. "Sometimes even when you try your best, you don't always get the results you want."

"Lame." The taller boy muttered. "So you still don't know what Lord Hokage's face looks like?"

The medic giggled. "I never said that." She replied with a wink.

Sasuke smirked as the boys gasped at her words.

"No way! You've seen it!?" the shorter boy exclaimed.

She nodded. "It was easier than I thought it would be." She said with a wink.

"So what does his face really look like under his mask?" the tall boy asked.

"Yeah! Tell us!" the shorter boy exclaimed.

She smiled. "Where's the fun in that?" she asked.

"Aww! Come on!" he whined.

Sakura chuckled. "Alright, I'll tell you this much. He doesn't have blimp lips, buck teeth, or a tiny mouth."

The boys studied her for a few moments before the taller one spoke. "You're not going to tell us any more than that are you?"

Sasuke smirked and stepped forward. "That's more than what I knew until a few moments ago." He said stopping next to Sakura going along with her story.

The boys turned their attention to him. "Who's this guy?" the shorter boy asked.

"Remember the third member of my team?" she said. "Our 'best man'? This is him."

"Oh! So you're Sasuke?" the taller boy said studying him. "He's not nearly as scary looking as I thought he'd be." He admitted.

"Yeah." The shorter boy said. "I thought that a guy that controlled snakes would look… I don't know… Scalier? Skinnier? I guess?"

Sakura chuckled and Sasuke shook his head. It was true that Orochimaru and Kabuto both looked the part of snake master better than he did. Turning his attention from the boys, he studied Sakura his eye flashing red as he quickly checked out her chakra network.

"You seem to be doing much better." He said as his eye shifted back to black.

She nodded. "Even though I can't heal myself in the way I normally would, I'm still able to use my chakra to speed up the healing process." She explained. "It's the same technique Lady Tsunade uses to keep herself looking so young."

"That's a useful skill." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded. "It is. Between that and Mrs. Mamiya's care, I should be ready to hit the road again tomorrow."

"That's good to hear." He replied smiling at her. Seeing her up and moving around was much more satisfying than he expected it to be.

"So where did you take off to?" she asked. "When I woke up you were gone."

"Oh. I just needed to get some fresh air so I went for a walk." He replied. Taking a deep breath, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the hair clip. "Here." He said offering it to her. "This is for you."

She blushed prettily and her eyes widened as she reached out and took the accessory from his outstretched hand. "For me? Really?" she said studying it. "But why?"

"No reason." He replied irritated by the blush that tinged his own cheeks. "I just thought of you when I saw it." He lifted if from her palm and slipped it into her hair smiling at the way the silver charm shimmered against her soft, pink locks. "Just as I thought. It suits you."

She blushed even darker, the tips of her ears turning red. "Thank you so much Sasuke." She murmured softly offering him the sweetest, most heartfelt smile he'd ever seen.

He reached out and laid his hand on top of her head. "You're welcome." He said. "I'm really glad to see you doing so well."

She nodded. "Me too. I don't like sitting around doing nothing." She admitted. "I feel much better when I'm in the thick of things."

Sasuke nodded and then sat down in the wooden chair next to her. "So, when did you see at Kakashi's face?" he asked.

Sakura laughed. "Oh that. It was shortly after the war." She explained. "All of the veterans had to have full physicals to make sure their injuries where healing properly and that no lingering effects from any enemy jutsu remained." She explained. "Kakashi just happened to be one of the ninja assigned to me. Checking his nose and throat were part of the exam so I made him take the mask off." She explained.

"So…" Sasuke probed. He'd caught a glimpse of the famous copy ninja's face by peaking in her mind using his sharringan but he hadn't had a chance to figure out how she felt about it.

The pink haired ninja smirked. "So, I understand why he keeps that mask on all the time." She said. "No girl could resist that face."

The Uchiha's eyes widened. "Are you saying you think he's _that_ good looking?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." She replied instantly. "Drop dead, gorgeous with a sexy mole on his chin. If a group of kunoichi ever attack the village, all we'll have to do is unmask Kakashi Sensei and I guarantee they'd stop in their tracks and probably pledge their undying loyalty to The Leaf."

Sasuke chuckled. "Well, now we know part of the reason why he wears it."

"Oh?" Sakura replied glancing at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Kakashi's a lot like me. He doesn't like dealing with annoying situations and nothing is more annoying than a horde of obsessed fangirls."

The pink haired ninja chuckled. "You do have a point there. He'd be late even more often than usual if that were the case."

Sasuke nodded. "Even so, would it really have been such a big deal to let us see it back then?" he muttered. "I mean, we were his students after all."

Sakura smirked. "I bet he had tons of fun jerking us around like that." She replied. "Besides, it was an excellent form of training if you stop and think about it. We had to problem solve and break out our best shadowing techniques. It even helped build our teamwork."

The Uchiha snickered. "That's true. We worked so hard together coming up with schemes to get that stupid thing off his face."

The medic nodded. "Yeah. Naruto and I used to joke that if Kakashi offered to show you what was under his mask, that you'd come back to the village."

Sasuke glanced over at her his eyes narrowing slightly at the little glimmer of pain in her eyes. If only it had been that simple, so much pain and suffering would have been avoided. After a few moments, he came up with a way to change the subject.

"So, I was wondering. How did you figure out what that guy was up to during our skirmish the other day?" he asked. "I didn't even notice the chakra strings until you moved to take those hits."

Sakura blinked. "Oh." She replied. "Well to be honest I've seemed to develop a hyper awareness when it comes to the puppet master jutsu particularly chakra strings." She said.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"You know that I fought Sasori of the Red Sand and defeated him right?" she said. He nodded. "Well, I actually fought him along with Lady Chiyo from the Sand Village. After assessing the situation we realized that I was the only person strong enough to break the puppet Sasori was hiding in, but I didn't have the battle experience against Sasori's special puppets to get to him without getting hit by his attacks. It wouldn't have been so bad except Sasori had developed a killer poison and coated all of his weaponry with it. One nick would have been enough to take me out of the battle and potentially kill me."

Sasuke nodded. "That sounds a lot like the way Orochimaru fights. Dirty and underhanded."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. So Lady Chiyo who had taught Sasori everything he knew and I came up with a plan to take him down." She looked over at Sasuke. "She turned me into her puppet."

His eyes widened at that. He'd heard that she'd defeated Sasori, but he'd never heard much in the way of details about their encounter. "You were her puppet?"

She nodded. "I'm sure you saw it during the war at least, where puppet masters use their chakra strings to yank their comrades out of danger. Lady Chiyo just took it a step further. I was still conscious and everything but she controlled my body with her chakra strings. We fought several rounds against Sasori that way. He had 298 puppets after all and was a member of the Akatsuki. Anyway, ever since that battle I seem to have become hyper sensitive to chakra strings. Probably a side effect of having them manipulate me so much under such intense circumstances."

Sasuke nodded. He was sure he'd become more attuned to the use of different jutsu particularly Naruto's Rasinshuriken from fighting with and against it so much. He was fairly certain he'd be able to pick up the sound of it from miles away, just like he knew Naruto was hyper sensitive to the sound of his Chidori. A thought occurred to him as his mind went back to Sakura's battle with Sasori.

"Sakura, how did you know how many puppets Sasori had?" he asked. "I remember seeing some of them in one of the Akatsuki's hide outs when I was a member and I joined after you killed him."

The medic blinked and scratched her face, a nervous habit of hers. "Well, it's really weird but when we faced off against Sasori he revealed that he used live humans to make his puppets. I think I told you before."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he remembered the faces of the two puppets he'd seen. They were a young man with black hair and an old man with light blue hair. He'd thought that they looked pretty lifelike but he'd never even considered the possibility that they'd once been living beings. "No way. That's twisted." He murmured he remembered her mentioning it recently. "Even so what does that have to do with you knowing how many puppets he had?"

She sighed and raked a hand through her hair. "Sasori said that he wanted to kill Lady Chiyo and I quickly so that he could turn us into puppets too. The two of us would bring the total in his collection to 300." The Uchiha felt a cold sweat slither across his skin at the thought. Sakura, a lifeless puppet used to do battle and who knows what else, manipulated by a puppeteer. The thought made him sick and angry at the same time. "Creepy right?" she said with a little shudder. "Good thing we won."

The weight of the three years he'd been away from the village came crashing down on him again. While he was off chasing his vendetta she'd nearly been killed and turned into a weapon. The girl that was so full of life and warmth, turned into a lifeless, cold doll. Without really thinking, he reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulders laying his head against her.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Sakura asked questioned reaching up to press her palm against the back of his neck likely checking his temperature.

"I'm glad that he didn't turn you into one of those things." He said quietly.

She blinked and then smiled patting his head affectionately. "Me too. He explained the basic gist of the process. It didn't sound pleasant at all." She chuckled. "The way he said it was like he was expecting us to feel honored that he was going to turn us into one of his 'works of art'."

Sasuke leaned away and shook his head. Incredible, she'd faced down one of the Akatsuki and was able to laugh about it now. She was much stronger than people gave her credit for. "They were all a bunch of fanatics in one way or another. Sasori sounds like he was as obsessed with 'art' as Deidera."

Sakura nodded. "That guy pisses me off." She admitted. "When we walked into that cave to save Gaara, he was sitting on his corpse." Her hands balled into fists.

The Uchiha sighed. "That sounds just like him." He admitted.

"I heard you defeated him around the same time we were looking for you after you killed Orochimaru. We even went to the battlefield where that explosion took place." She said. "How did that battle go? Naruto couldn't even take him down."

Sasuke sighed. "I'm not surprised Naruto couldn't defeat him. I only won because my lightning style was able to neutralize his earth style detonating clay." He said. "Without that and my sharringan, I definitely would have died. Even then I still had to pull a dirty trick to survive that battle."

"Some sort of transportation jutsu right?" Sakura said. "We figured that out after observing the blast site."

He nodded. "I summoned Manda and used him as shield." He admitted. "I actually ended up killing him. Orochimaru is still angry at me for that I'm sure."

Sakura chuckled. "I can imagine. Lady Katsuyu told me about that snake. She said he was nasty, arrogant, and rude but very formidable in battle."

Sasuke nodded. "It was the only thing I could think of."

The pink haired medic nodded. "I know. You don't like killing anything if you can help it."

His eyes softened as he looked over at her. She knew him so well.

"So, do you want to hear about how Team Azuma and Team Kakashi beat the Immortal Duo of the Akatsuki, Hidan and Kakazu?" she asked with a smile.

He nodded. "We can talk about it over lunch." He said extending a hand to her. "Do you feel up to going out?"

Sakura nodded. "Sure, I don't even mind if it's ramen." She said with a wink as she used his hand to stand.

Sasuke smirked. "Even so, let's not. I saw a BBQ place near the village entrance. Let's go there."

The medic nodded as they walked towards the door but stopped when the girl from the market place jumped out and glared at her. "I'm not giving up!" she declared.

"Giving up?" Sakura replied her brow knitting in confusion. "On what?"

"Sasuke is mine you dirty tramp!" she snarled.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously while Sakura sighed.

"Do you know this girl Sasuke?" she asked.

He shook his head. "She's been following me since she spotted me on the street."

"Oh, one of those." Sakura said with a sympathetic nod of her head. He nodded and the pair of seasoned shinobi walked right past her. "So the reason Team 10 went after them in the first place was because Azuma sensei was killed by them during an operation to keep them from coming after Naruto."

Sasuke nodded. "Their tailed best hunt was in full swing at that point if I remember right."

"Don't ignore me!" the girl shrieked.

The two shinobi didn't even glance back as they walked down the street without a second look totally focused on one another.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke smiled as Sakura recounted one of the missions she'd completed with Team Kakashi. He was particularly amused by Captain Yamato's ability to shut up Naruto with one look. It seemed the former ANBU member got along well with them and he hoped that he'd have the opportunity to work with the wood style user one day.

They walked back towards the inn side by side and Sasuke couldn't help but notice how their hands often brushed, the fabric of their cloaks and his glove separating their skin. Even so, part of him desperately wanted to reach out and link his fingers with her. Not because he was in pain, quite the opposite. It was because he felt so content in her presence. Sakura knew nearly everything about his past. She understood his personality and his quirks. Talking with her was refreshing and easy. She was intelligent yet optimistic the latter something she had likely picked up from their absent teammate. There was no pressure to hide who he was and what he'd done or pretend to be something that he wasn't. She wasn't like Karin either, constantly trying to seduce him. It seemed that she was genuinely just content to walk along side him and the sensation was so warm he couldn't help the gentle smile that touched his lips when he reached out to steady her when she stumbled on the muddy road they walked.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." She said quickly blushing as she leaned against him and regained her balance. "I have this stupid wound on the back of my knee that's still a bit tender."

"It's fine." He said easily watching as her eyes widened slightly and her blush deepened as she focused on his face seeing the smile there.

She smiled back then continued walking forward. "So I never heard about what happened to that team of yours after the war." She said. "Do you know what happed to them?"

"Why do you ask?" he replied.

Sakura shrugged. "Curiosity I suppose. Besides, I like to stay updated on the conditions of my past patients no matter the circumstances." She said glancing over at him.

His mind immediately conjured up the image of Karin lying in a pool of her own blood gasping and telling Sakura that he wasn't the same person she'd known. Sakura had dragged her back from death's door with her medical ninjutsu.

"Last I heard. They had all returned to Oroichimaru." He said.

The pink haired medic raised a brow at that. "That's surprising. I would have thought that they'd head for the hills or followed you back to the village. They seemed very loyal to you."

Sasuke shrugged. "It was a team established on the pretense of usefulness." He said. "I used them to get what I wanted and they used me to get what they wanted. That's about as far as it went."

The girl tilted her head to the side. "That's a little strange." She said after a few moments. "I'm not sure I get it."

He sighed. "Suigetsu has the unique ability to turn his body to water and was swordplay prodigy. He wanted to Executioner's Blade Zabuza used and his freedom. I gave him both so he stayed with me. Karin's ability to sense chakra and give large amounts of chakra to anyone that bites her made her useful. She was madly in love with me so she came willingly as well. Jugo is where the curse mark originated. He'd lose control and go on murderous rampages. My sharringan was able to suppress his murderous impulses so he followed me in order to stay in control of himself."

Sakura's head inclined. "I get it now. Everyone had something to gain and nothing to lose. At least at first."

He nodded. "They had all been rescued by Orochimaru at one point or another. Part of their loyalty to me came from the knowledge that I'd defeated him. When he was revived and I made the decision to return to The Leaf Village and atone for my crimes they returned to him. Suigetsu wanted a safe place to rest after the insanity of the war, Jugo wanted Orochimaru's help to control is rampages, and Karin…" he sighed. "I think she's afraid of becoming part of a village. She was treated harshly by the members of her own village when she was younger. I doubt she'll ever want to live in that environment again."

The medic nodded. "I suppose I understand. Orochimaru… I might not agree with his methods or philosophy on most things but at the end of the day, without him… All of us would be dead. I can understand why someone with his abilities and powers would attract people."

Sasuke nodded. "Almost anyone can be pursued if you offer them what the desire most."

Sakura glanced at him her eyes tinged with sadness. "That's true." She looked down at the ground. "I heard he offered to bring Tsunade's little brother, and lover back to life if she healed him after he attacked the village."

The new snake Sannin snorted. "That sounds just like him."

The medic sighed and then shook her head. "Anyway, I'm glad to hear that girl is going well. She had me really worried there. Something about her chakra seemed familiar too."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure… When I healed her, it felt a lot like healing Naruto for some reason." She touched her chin. "Maybe it was because she looked a bit like his mom but still…"

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed slightly. "Well that's not terribly surprising I guess. She's from the Uzumaki clan."

"That explains it." Sakura said with a nod of her head. "That hair too."

"How do you know what Naruto's mother looks like?" he asked.

"I met her." She said in a matter of fact tone.

He cocked a brow at that. Orochimaru had brought Minato, Naruto's father back from the dead but he was fairly certain that he'd never brought his mother back. "How?" he asked.

She glanced over at him her brow knit together before her eyes widened. "Right! You weren't there were you? I forgot that it was just me and Naruto that got dragged into that mess."

"I'm still not following you." He replied.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Obito showed up in the village shortly before the war and tried to steal the Nine Tails from Naruto by throwing him into a world parallel to ours. I was with him so I got sucked in as well."

"A parallel world?" Sasuke clarified. "What does that mean?"

She raked her hand through her hair. "How do I put it… It was just like our world only opposite?" He stared at her still confused and she sighed. "In that world, it wasn't Naruto's parents that had died protecting the village when the Nine Tail's attacked, it was mine." She explained. "Naruto's parents were alive and well."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "That's crazy." he admitted.

"That's not even the strangest part." She said shaking her head. "Everyone's personality was messed up too. Ino was sweeter than honey, Kiba loved cats, Shino couldn't stand bugs, Hinata almost pummeled me for being close to Naruto, Shikamaru was dumb as a sack of rocks, Choji didn't like eating, TenTen was clumsy, Neji was a total pervert." She sighed and shook her head. "It was the most bizarre experience of my life."

"It sounds… Insane." He said finally settling on the word he wanted.

She nodded. "In that world, Naruto was the one who had gone rouge and was wreaking havoc on the world and the Akatsuki were hired to help fight him." She chuckled. "I remember that the other Naruto, I think he was called Menma, had kidnapped me to lure Naruto out. It worked like a charm by the way,"

"I'm sure." Sasuke agreed.

"Anyway, during the battle things got a bit crazy and Itachi rescued me." She said.

He glanced at her. "Itachi did?"

She nodded. "Yes he did. Swept me right up into his arms and carried me out of harm's way."

Sasuke chuckled. "That actually sounds like something he would do."

Sakura nodded. "It wasn't like everyone was completely different. The Konoha Twelve were still as close as ever."

He nodded and then a thought occurred to him. "Wait, if Naruto left the village doesn't that mean I stayed?"

She sighed. "Oh yeah, you were there alright." She said a touch of bitterness in her tone.

He glanced over at her. "So what was I like?"

Sakura chuckled. "You were a total play boy." She said in a monotone voice. "Passing out roses and swearing your undying devotion to every girl that crossed your path."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Him a playboy? Passing out _roses_? The thought made him a bit sick to his stomach. "I… I don't even know what to say." He admitted.

She shrugged. "Eh, whatever. On the plus side, you weren't wearing that blue skirt you loved so much." She said with a wink.

He sighed and lowered his head. Naruto had given him so much crap about that outfit he'd worn up until their final fight. It wasn't like he'd had much of a choice when it came to his clothes. The open necked shirts were convenient for his transformations when he had the curse mark. The skirt… Well he hadn't really cared about his clothes, didn't have time to care.

After a few minutes, he spoke again. "Did that other me give you a rose?" he asked.

Sakura glanced over at him and then back at the ground. "He did. Showed up at my house early in the morning and gave one to me claiming I wasn't acting like myself and that he was worried about me." She chuckled. "He told me he'd always be there for me. I was so flattered until I saw him hours later saying the same thing to one of his fan girls." She sighed. "Gosh I was so glad to get out of that world. The only thing that saddened me was that there Naruto's family was complete."

Sasuke nodded and pushed the door of the Inn open for her. They hung up their cloaks to dry and nodded to Mrs. Mamiya before heading back towards their room.

"Do you want to hear more?" she asked. "There were actually some pretty darn funny things that happened there. Like Lee sneaking into the bathhouse and putting on TenTen's underwear."

"Bushy brows? There's no way." He said his eyes wide.

"I'm telling you the truth!" she insisted with a grin.

He chuckled and opened the door to their room. "Alright then, you've peaked my interest. Tell me more."

#$#

That night Sasuke tossed and turned, caught in the throes of a vicious, terrifying dream that he'd had frequently since he was a child.

" _No!" he screamed falling to his knees as the horrifying, bloody images of his clan members dying filled his mind. "Itachi!" he shrieked. "Why are you showing me all this!?" His eyes widened in horror as his great uncle tried to protect his wife pleading with Itachi to spare her. "Auntie! Uncle!" he cried reaching out to them his eyes widening when they were struck down by his brother's kunai. "No! Stop it, Brother! Stop!"_

 _He trembled his stomach turning, his mind breaking as he watched his brother raise his sword against their parents. "No! Father! Mother!" he howled in agony. "Itachi don't! Please! Stop!" tears streamed down his face. "Make it stop!"_

 _He collapsed on the floor, the horrible visions finally over gasping for air his body quivering from the shock. "Why? Itachi, why?" he whimpered reaching towards his most trusted confidant and hero turned traitor. "Why did you do this?"_

 _"To test the limits of my own abilities." Itachi answered, his voice cold and calm even as he stood over the dead forms of their parents._

 _Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. It didn't make sense. "To test your ability?" he repeated in disbelief. He gasped and trembled as his brother took a step towards him and raised his eyes meeting Itachi's cold gaze. "No." he whimpered. "I'm scared." He stumbled back and jumped to his feet. The desire to live burned bright like flames inside him as he turned away and ran for his life. "I don't want to die!" he screamed. "Not like this!"_

 _He skidded to a halt, the stones of the street biting into the flesh of his bare feet as Itachi appeared before him. "No. Not like this…"_

His eyes flew open as he felt hands on his shoulder shaking him.

"Sasuke! Wake up!" a feminine voice called out to him.

Sakura's face filled his vision as his eyes focused, her emerald eyes filled with concern and worry.

"Sakura?" he croaked sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"You were crying out in your sleep." She said softly. "I was worried. Are you alright?"

He shifted sitting up in bed and touched his forehead. "I'm fine." He assured her.

She frowned. "You don't seem fine to me." she said reaching out towards his face. His eyes widened when she wiped away the tears that had escaped them during his nightmare. "It was that dream again wasn't it?"

"What dream?" he asked turning away but accepting the glass of water she offered him.

"I don't know. You never told me, but you've had it a lot." She replied. "When we were genin you'd cry out in your sleep sometimes and wake up with that same look in your eyes. Like you were absolutely terrified and heartbroken."

He lowered his head as he handed the empty glass to her. "It's not something you need to worry about."

Sakura let out an exasperated sighed. "Sasuke Uchiha, you should know by now that even if you tell me not to worry, I'm going to worry anyway. I'm not a little girl anymore, so if you're holding back because you think it'll frighten me you're dead wrong."

"Saku-" he started but she held up a hand to stop him.

"However, if it's too painful for you to share then I understand. I won't pressure you. I just wanted to let you know that if you want to talk about it, I'm here." She said her eyes filled with warmth and concern.

Sasuke sighed and glanced at the ceiling. "I should be over it by now." He said softly. "It happened so long ago and I know and understand why it happened and yet…" he took a deep breath. "I dreamed about the night Itachi and Obito wiped out our clan." He confessed.

Sakura's head lowered once but she didn't say anything giving him the option to elaborate or leave it at that though she reached out and covered his hand with her own. A silent offering of support. For a reason he couldn't really explain, the warmth of her touch was his undoing. His lip trembled and the tears he'd held back for years began to flow down his cheeks.

"I understand why…" he said trying to control the shakiness of his voice. "I know why but still." He moved his hand, gripping his hair as he curled forward. "None of them deserved it. My parents didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve it. Itachi didn't deserve it." His jaw clenched. "Damn!" He hissed between his teeth as his body trembled. His eyes widened when Sakura reached out and wrapped her arms around him pressing his head against her shoulder.

"I know." She said softly. "What happened, that entire situation was so wrong." She laid her head against his. "It's ok to cry for them." She assured him. "They were your people, your clan, your family. You're only human."

His eyes closed as he let years of pent of pain, frustration, and guilt roll down his face and shake his body. Sakura said nothing as he sobbed her hands holding him tightly yet gently as though he was the most precious thing in the world. He reached up and gripped her arm with his remaining hand clinging to her like a lifeline until his sobbing subsided and the tears ran dry. He raised his head and was shocked to find tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sakura?" he said softly reaching up to wipe them away. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, her eyes still glistening with tears. "I can't help it." She said softly. "I love you Sasuke, so seeing you in so much pain hurts me too." She took a deep breath and blew it out again between pursed lips as she tried to get her own emotions under control.

On impulse he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers closing his eyes at the comforting sensation. "Thank you Sakura." He said softly. "I feel a bit better now."

She reached up and gently laid her hand against his cheek. "You're welcome Sasuke." She said gently.

He leaned away and glanced out the window. It was still pitch dark outside meaning the night was relatively young. "We should get back to sleep." He said gently pushing her towards her own futon. "Morning will be here before we know it."

She nodded and crawled back under the covers of her own futon. "Do you want a sleep aid?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. I think I'll be alright."

"Alright then." She said laying down. "Goodnight Sasuke."

"Goodnight Sakura." He replied before closing his eyes again slipping into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

$%$

They left town early the next morning after thanking Mrs. Mamiya who informed them that they were welcome to stay with her any time.

The next few days were uneventful as they moved through the land of fire at a steady pace. Six days after they were ambushed by the two rouge ninja, they stopped in a large town that was just two days away from the port where they intended to board a ship to take them to the land of lightning.

Sasuke sighed as he hung up his cloak and Sakura dropped her bag at the entrance to their room.

"I can't believe this is the last room left." Sakura said with a sigh. "I guess it was just bad luck that this town's Lantern Festival was this weekend."

The Uchiha nodded. Though the distance between them had shortened drastically since he'd fallen apart in her arms the week before, they were both still uncertain on what that change in distance really meant. He wasn't nearly as hesitant about touching her, and she seemed to feel the same. Even so, each of them seemed to sense that they were carefully toeing the line that blurred friendship and romance. That uncomfortable more than friends but less than lovers place that was just…

"Awkward." Sakura said nearly making him jump.

"What's awkward?" he asked trying to cover up his blush.

"That guy over there." She said pointing out the window of the room they were renting. Sasuke glanced over and cocked a brow at the sight of a man clinging to the balcony in nothing but a pair of underwear covered in hearts while two women, one fully dressed and another half-naked bore down on him their faces red with anger. "It looks like he got caught in the act of cheating." She said with a shake of her head. "Idiot."

He nodded. "I don't understand why men do that." He said.

"You should have spent more time around Master Jariya." Sakura replied. "Then maybe it would make more sense to you." She said closing the curtains. She stopped suddenly and turned back towards the window just as tapping sounded against the glass. With a smile playing on her lips, she pushed it open and Mitsuhide glided inside. "Look who finally made it back." She said as the bird landed on the table.

"I'm not surprised he took so long." Sasuke said as he untied the thick package tied to his back. He opened it and found two letters addressed to him and five addressed to Sakura. "He had a lot to carry." He said handing Sakura's bundle to her.

"Sorry about that." She said a slightly uncomfortable smile on her lips.

"It's fine." He said sitting down at the table. With a flick of his finger he opened the folded paper and immediately recognized Naruto's sloppy handwriting.

 _Hey Sasuke! How's it going? Have you gotten anywhere with Sakura yet?_ His brow twitched in irritation. Of course the loser had started out with a question like that. _Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that it's really boring without you two here. I hope everything is going well and that you're safe. Take_ care _of Sakura for me please. I guess that's kind of stupid to write though huh? You were going to do that anyway weren't you?_ Sasuke smirked at that. Of course he was. _Take care, write often, and stay safe. Hang in there! Love Naruto. Oh and if in one of the port towns a man offers you a mushroom, DON'T TAKE IT! Say 'Hi' to Octopops for me!_

Sasuke shook his head at the note and then opened the second one addressed to him. The handwriting was obviously Kakashi's.

 _I hope everything is going well. We looked into those ninja you wrote about and they've been taken care of. It seems that the one who hired them did so anonymously so we're still searching for the culprits behind it. In the meantime, stay vigilant. There's a strong possibility that whomever hired those two hired others as well. We've also informed the Raikage of your intentions to travel to The Village Hidden in the Clouds. There should be no problems considering who you're with but be careful anyway. I'll keep you posted on any changes. Take care of Sakura for me ok? Kakashi._

Sasuke's brow furrowed. He was expecting it, but was also hoping that Kakashi would have been able to find the ones behind the attacks. Then again, both he and Sakura were high profile ninja. Just the bragging rights alone for taking either of them down would be enough for some to attack. He was just hoping they'd discover the ones behind it before they were able to hire anyone that could actually become a threat to them. The sound of Sakura giggling caught his attention and he glanced over at the medic who was grinning down at the note in her hands.

"Is that from Ino?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. It's from Lee."

He was a little surprised to hear it but not by much. Rock Lee had made his intentions towards the pink haired kunoichi very clear from the first time they'd met. He'd proved it over and over again too. Putting everything on the line to protect her from danger. The taijutsu master clearly deserved her affection more than he did.

"How is he doing?" he asked.

Sakura blinked at him and then smiled. "He's doing well. He says that when we return, he'll have become an even stronger ninja."

The Uchiha nodded and looked at the other letters spread across the table. "Who are the others from?"

"One is from Naruto, another is from Kakashi." She pointed to one in pink. "That's from my parents and the last one is from Ino." She said pointing to one with dried flowers pressed into the paper.

He nodded. "When you're finished reading, we should go to the market place and look into getting some more supplies. Since it's bigger the prices should be more reasonable so we can stock up."

"Unless the vultures have jacked the prices up because of the festival." She said with a little sigh.

He cringed a little at that. "You have a good point. Even so, we should have better luck here."

She nodded and quickly went through the rest of her mail while he adjusted the purple turban on his head. His hair was almost long enough for him to go without it. Truth be known, he wasn't a fan of the head gear but it drew attention away from his Rinnegan. It was his most prominent feature and as a man who had once been one of the world's most wanted fugitives, he did his best to hide it to avoid unwanted attention. He frowned as a section of hair on the back of his head stuck up and tried to tuck it into place only to see it stick back up.

"I've got it." Sakura said slipping her slimmer fingers under the turban and tucking the unruly spike into its proper place where it stayed.

"Thanks." He said simply. "Are you ready then?" he asked.

She nodded and then studied his clothes. "Maybe you should get some different clothes while we're here." She mused as they slipped on their shoes and walked down the hall to the front door of their inn.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" he asked glancing down at clothes beneath his cloak.

"They're just wearing out." She said studying the hem of his pants.

"I hadn't even noticed." He admitted.

Sakura chuckled. "I'm not surprised. I even had to remind Sai from time to time and he's about as meticulous as they come." She said with a smile.

He nodded as they made their way onto the crowded streets. They were loud, bright, and full of laugher and shouting. As they walked, Sakura pointed to a clothing shop.

"There." She said pointing to it. "They have a branch shop in The Leaf. It's probably our best option."

"Alright." He replied. Truth be told, he didn't care where he bought his clothes as long as he was able to get the Uchiha crest sewn into them.

They ducked into the store that specialized in custom clothing for ninja and samurai and breathed a little sigh of relief when they found it was mostly empty with just a few people studying displays that showed the official uniforms of each hidden village's ninja and samurai from The Land of Iron.

Sakura glanced over at the navy and army green ensemble and sighed. "I don't miss that." She admitted. As they made their way to the counter. "It was so hot."

Sasuke glanced over at the uniform himself. He'd never worn it, a fact that actually disappointed him a little. Then again, Naruto had never worn it either so that was comforting.

"Hello there." Sakura said walking up to the counter. She pulled her leaf headband from her bag and laid it on the glass covered surface. "We're looking for some clothes better suited to traveling across the sea. Can you help us out?"

The man at the counter glanced up at her and then smiled. "Lady Haruno. I'm surprised to see you all the way out here." He said as he pushed the headband back to her. She took it and slipped it back into her bag. "On a diplomatic mission to The Land of Lightning I presume?" She nodded. "Very good then." The man replied his attention shifting to Sasuke his eyes narrowed slightly. "Uchiha is your escort? I would have thought that Miss Yamanacha or Master Uzumaki would have accompanied you instead."

Sasuke didn't miss the hardness of the man's tone, nor the hint of disrespect the man gave by using his last name alone. Even so he kept his face impassive. It was part of the price he was paying for his selfish actions and only strengthened his desire to change the mindset most people had about his clan, even if he was the only member now.

Sakura nodded her smile still in place. "Yes, well this journey is a long one so I asked Ino to stay behind to take care of the hospital for me and Naruto is a newlywed. This worked out better for everyone."

The man's eyes lit up at that. "A newlywed you say?" he said as he moved towards the exclusive part of the store, unlocking the door with The Leaf Village's symbol engraved on it. "I thought you'd be his bride. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Hinata, the heir of the Hyuga clan." She replied as he pushed the door open revealing clothing unique to their village in all sizes and styles.

"Ah! She's a pretty thing. I heard she's sweet as sugar but can hold her own in a fight." He said.

Sakura nodded. "It's the truth. I'm happy for them."

The shop owner smiled and nodded. "Indeed. Please take your time." He said as the two shinobi walked inside and he closed the door behind them.

Sakura immediately began to browse the racks of clothes smirking when she pulled out a purple ensemble and held it up. "I don't know how Ino can stand to have her stomach out all the time." She said holding up the skirt to her hips and wrinkling her nose at how low it rode. "Then again, she is training with the interrogation core." She said putting it back. "She's even been sent on seduction missions."

Sasuke, who had been looking at a rack of tunics stopped in his tracks. Seduction missions. Of course they happened. Genin weren't allowed to go on them or even learn much about them until after they graduated from the academy but Kakashi had taught them all about them after a particularly close call involving a captured Sakura and a mega creep with a Lolita fetish. He turned to face her as she put the signature purple that her friend wore back and moved towards the rack with bright hints of red on it.

"Ah, this is better." She said holding up a top that was similar to the one she was wearing just with slightly longer sleeves.

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" she replied moving to where the arm warmers were lined up along the wall in all colors, lengths, and sizes her hands hovering between the pink and red pair.

"Have you gone on any seduction missions?" he asked turning away so that she wouldn't see the blush that touched his cheeks. She was a young, pretty, unmarried kunoichi with excellent hand to hand combat skills. If what she said about Lady Tsunade using chakra to change her looks, she could likely do the same and change her appearance to suit the clients. She was a perfect choice for such a mission. Yet the idea of it angered him. His mind quickly conjured up images of her splayed out beneath some faceless lowlife and his hand nearly burst into flames at the thought.

"Oh." She said softly. "I haven't actually."

Sasuke felt most of the tension leave is body at her words. He doubted it would have made much of a difference even if she had. He wasn't that shallow, but it still made him feel a little better. "I see." He said quickly pulling a black long sleeved tunic off the rack in front of him.

"From what I understand, it was Lady Tsunade's request initially. She wanted me to focus on my medical training and hone those skills." She picked up several pairs of dark brown leather gloves and added them to her pile. "When Kakashi Sensei took over after the war, he told me to focus on the hospital. He also said that I was too well known to complete seduction missions effectively." She chuckled. "Ino was so angry when she heard that."

The Uchiha could hear the slight waver in her voice and looked over at her. Perhaps she felt inadequate since she'd never completed such a mission. It didn't make her any less of a kunoichi, or a woman for that matter but then again, she was on a team with a man whose nickname for her was 'Ugly'. He sighed. "It's true."

She smiled a little and picked up a pair of black shorts and black shorts. "Yeah. I can't imagine doing something like that honestly. I mean, I'm not an angel by any means but… I have a really low tolerance for perverts and scum bags" she sighed. "I'd probably end up punching the lights out of my target."

Sasuke chuckled. "Probably."

He grabbed a couple of pairs of grey pants and a couple of fingerless gloves completing his pile of purchases. He turned towards Sakura and found her holding a black vest in her hand staring at a light blue collared shirt. She slipped the vest over the shirt and buttoned it before stepping back and nodding at it with a smile.

"Sakura?" he questioned.

She turned towards him. "Oh, don't mind me. I just like playing with clothes." She said with a smile. "I think you'd look good in something like this though."

He cocked a brow and looked at the outfit again. He had worn high collared things for almost as long as he could remember. Something like that… Well it might not be so bad. It would definitely be easier to put on.

A knock sounded at the door startling both of them. "Do you need any help in here?" the store clerk called out.

"No! I think we're almost done." Sakura called out.

Sasuke nodded as they headed for the door. They laid their purchases on the counter, paid the man and then left with their wares in bags.

"Alright, so what else do we need?" Sakura said pulling out a list. "I'm getting a little low on kunai and shuriken. What about you?"

Sasuke nodded. "I am too but I don't want to buy them here."

"Oh? Why?" she asked.

"In the next village is a shop run by Ninja Cats. I'd rather get my weaponry there." He explained.

Her eyes lit up. "Ah! I remember them. The same ones from when we did that mission to get Nekomatta's paw print." She giggled. "That was a mission I'll never forget."

He sighed and looked down. "I wish I could forget." He muttered. "Those cat ears were so embarrassing to wear."

Sakura laughed. "Aww. I thought you looked pretty cute in yours. They even matched your outfit." She said with a wink. Sasuke shook his head. Of course she'd thought something like that. She'd looked cute too but he'd been a little too humiliated at the time to really pay much attention. "I remember when I went into the bar there and one of the cats bought me a drink."

He glanced over at her. "A ninja cat tried to pick you up at a bar?"

She nodded. "It was pretty funny actually. He was really into me until he figured out we were different species."

He snickered at that. "See? You would have had no trouble doing seduction missions then."

She nodded and glanced at a store as they passed. "Oh! I need to stop here and pick up some things."

He glanced over and immediately recognized it as a medical supply shop. "Alright." He said opening the door for her. She thanked him and stepped inside her eyes widening as she took in all the medical supplies and medicinal herbs that lined the wall.

"Wow." She murmured softly. "They've got the latest hypodermic deployment system here!" she said rushing up to pick up a case filled with the specialized syringes. "I was worried about having to go back to using the old model." She said throwing two cases into a shopping basket.

Sasuke chuckled and tucked his hand into his pocket as the medic bustled around the store her eyes bright and full of life as she filled her basket. Most women got this excited over jewelry, and clothes. She was definitely one of a kind bounding up to him and proudly pointing to a book of medical journals that bore her name along with Lady Tsunade's and Shizune's. He smiled at her and took it from her hands feeling a swelling of pride at his teammate's accomplishments.

"I'm going to go pay for this." She said almost half an hour later. "I'm sorry it took so long."

He shook his head. "It's fine. This sort of stuff is important."

She beamed at him and stepped up behind the only other customer in the store who was speaking with the shop keeper.

"So The Village Hidden in the Leaves is another ten days journey from here?" the hooded figure asked. He nodded and the person sighed. "Fantastic." They muttered. "That'll really be cutting it close. I've only been given ten months of leave."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura who nodded. The person was clearly an outsider. If they were a potential threat to the village, they'd need to eliminate them quickly.

"What business do you have there?" the man asked as he rang up the figure's items. "It's a den of ninja you know."

"I'm searching for a ninja." The figure replied in a matter of fact tone. "He's originally from The Village Hidden in the Leaves so I figured that would be the best place to start searching."

"I see." The man replied. "Well good luck to you then."

The figure nodded and turned away from the counter. A pair of silver eyes met Sasuke's and widened. The customer, a woman with curly mahogany colored hair and tan skin dropped her bags. "Itachi? Is that you?" she said softly her hand reaching towards Sasuke's face.

The Uchiha took a step back startled by the woman's actions and mention of his late brother's name. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The woman blinked and then lowered her hand and hand a sad smile touching her lips. "I see." She said softly. "You're not Itachi." She glanced back up at him. "Your face and aura are so similar though and those eyes… They're definitely his." she closed her own for a moment. "Ah, I see. You must be Sasuke then."

"Answer the question." He demanded. "Who are you and how do you know my brother?"

The woman looked at him and her eyes flashed from silver to gold. He staggered back as images flashed across his consciousness. Images of his brother and woman in front of him. "My name is Aria." She said. "Your brother saved me several years ago and helped me return to my homeland."

"What did you do to me?" he asked touching the corner of his eye.

"It's a long story." She said picking her bags up from the floor. "However, it will become clear to you very soon. Since you have your brother's eyes, it's safe to assume that he's dead? There's not another person alive who could have had his eyes implanted in them without dying."

Sasuke nodded. "He died almost four years ago."

Aria frowned and touched her chin. "Really? That's strange. I was sure my calculations were correct. I'm sure that I made more than enough medicine. He should have had another year before…." She glanced at him. "Do you know how he died?"

He flinched and the woman's eyes narrowed. "He died in battle didn't he?" Sasuke nodded and Aria sighed blowing her head and pressing fingers to her temple. "Of course he did."

"Sasuke? What's going on here?" Sakura asked moving towards him. "Who is she?"

"I don't know other than she has some history with my brother." He replied.

The woman glanced over at Sakura and smiled. "You're with Sasuke then? I'm Aria." She said extending her hand to the medic.

Sakura took it carefully and put her basket up on the counter to ring up. "Nice to meet you Aria. I'm Sakura Haruno."

The woman's eyes lit up. "Really? That's fantastic!" she exclaimed. "I've read all your research regarding pediatric psychology. Your sleep aid formula for children with insomnia is a life saver for my younger brother. I never realized that his chronic lack of sleep was the primary cause of his abnormal psychosis until I read your journal on Gaara of the Desert."

Sakura blushed as she passed the money to the clerk and picked up her bags. "Thank you." She said. "I take it you're a medic too?"

Aria smiled and nodded. "I am though my country does things a little differently than yours does." She said.

Sakura nodded and then glanced over at Sasuke who was studying the woman with narrowed eyes. His curiosity was killing him. He wanted to know more about the woman's connection to his brother.

"Would you mind joining us for dinner?" Sakura asked. "We're from The Village Hidden in the Leaves so we might be able to help you find who you're looking for."

Aria smiled. "I will but you don't have to worry about the last part. I know now that he's already gone."

"So you were looking for Itachi?" Sasuke said as they walked out of the shop. "Why?"

They went next door to a noodle shop and sat down at a booth in the corner.

"I came to give him this." Aria said pulling out a gold colored liquid and passing it to Sasuke.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's the cure to Scarlet Hand." She said.

"Scarlet Hand?" he repeated. "What on earth is that?" he asked.

"It's an illness caused by parasites that feed off of the oxygen rich tissue of the respiratory system." She explained. "It's a slow acting but deadly disease. It's called Scarlet Hand because most of the time, the first time patients notice the effects is when they cough up so much blood it stains their hands red. Thus, Scarlet Hand." She explained. "I noticed he was infected when he saved me almost five years ago."

"It's that slow progressing?" Sakura asked.

Aria nodded. "It's a parasitic infection. They want to hold onto their hosts as long as possible."

"How is it contracted?" the medic asked taking the vile and studying its contents.

"That's the tricky part." Aria said with a sigh. "It's only transmittable via saliva. My guess is that he was bitten by an infected person or animal."

"How strange. I've never even heard of it." Sakura said slipping the vile into her pouch.

"I'm not surprised." The silver eyed girl said. "It's not native to The Land of Fire. In fact, it's not even native to this continent. It originates from a small country called Incarus that's can only be reached by sailing for over ninety days across the ocean."

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm originally from Wafir a nation located on the same continent." She explained.

"I see." Sakura said. "So how did you end up here?"

"I was brought over here to be sold." She explained.

"Sold? What do you mean sold?" Sasuke asked.

"Sold as a salve." Aria replied. "Itachi saved me while I was running from the black market auction."

"Wow. That's an incredible story." Sakura said softly.

The woman smiled and nodded. "His partner didn't seem to thrilled about it at first since it was a 'distraction' from their original mission to assassinate one of the buyers at the auction but he warmed up to me eventually." Her head lowered. "I'd hoped I'd be able to return much sooner and save his life like he'd saved mine but I see that I was too late." She raised her head and smiled at Sasuke. "Though seeing you alive and well with Itachi's eyes is comforting. In the end, I'm sure he was at peace. You were the most precious person in the world to him."

The Uchiha's eyes stung a little at that. He knew it well. Knew just how much his brother cared for him. Oh how he wished that he'd had more time with him.

"Hold onto that medicine." Aria said. "If that illness spreads here, it will be devastating. Itachi didn't last nearly as long as I'd anticipated he would after contracting the disease even with the medication I left with him to slow its progression. That leads me to believe that the immunes systems of those on this continent are weaker against those parasites. It might come in handy."

"Thank you very much." Sakura said. "Would you mind giving me the formula you used to make it? That way we can mass produce it if necessary."

The woman nodded pulled out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to the medic. "I know that you have different medicinal herbs here compared to what I used but if you use the chemical breakdown I listed as your guide, I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something close enough to work. Since it's a parasite, you have a little more leeway than if it were a virus or bacteria."

The medic nodded as she glanced over the paper. "Thanks. I'll make sure to distribute this to other lands as well just in case."

Aria nodded and turned to Sasuke. "If you're wondering, I cast a spell on Itachi right before I left that would erase traces of me from his memories in the event that he died. That way they wouldn't be passed on to whomever inherited his eyes. I just broke the spell in the shop which is why you have those strange memories floating in your head now."

"Why would you do that?" Sasuke asked.

The young woman sighed. "To be perfectly honest, it's because I'm the most wanted criminal in Solaris a country located across the sea. I was nervous about someone figuring out that I'd been to this continent and my connection to him and in turn you. I knew that Itachi had no intention of dying by anyone's hands but yours. I also knew that the probability was high that you'd inherit his eyes. That spell blocked all memories of me and had a hidden trigger that would have activated had anyone except myself from my continent tried to access your memories."

"A specific release trigger?" Sasuke questioned.

She nodded. "I taught the technique to Itachi actually."

"So that's where he learned it from." He mused. Sakura raised an eyebrow so he elaborated explaining how Itachi had planted his Ametratsu in his eye in order to kill Obito though his efforts proved to be in vain.

Aria nodded. "That makes perfect sense." She said with a nod. "Leave it to Itachi to find a way to protect his little brother even after death."

The group of three ate together while the woman explained how Itachi had saved her and traveled with her to a port town where she was able to board a ship back to her homeland. When they left the restaurant, it was dark, the town bustling with artistic lanterns lining the streets. As the neared their inn, Aria spoke.

"Sasuke, thank you for spending time with me today. It was a treat to meet the kid brother Itachi so often spoke of." She said with a smile before she bowed low. "I wish you all the happiness and joy in the world just as Itachi did. Good luck to you."

He nodded. "Thank you for caring for my brother." He said.

"Yes. Thank you for the medicine too." Sakura said with a smile.

The woman nodded and then turned vanishing into the crowd.

The pair of ninja mounted the stairs to their room and laid their packages down. "What an eventful day." Sakura said hanging her cloak up.

Sasuke nodded. It had been strange to hear someone outside of those in The Leaf Village that knew the truth about what had happened all those years ago to speak so highly of his brother. It was comforting to know that there were others in this world that thought of Itachi in such a positive light. The woman's wish for him to find happiness had also affected him. Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi and even this woman Aria wished for him to find happiness in this world. Perhaps it was something he deserved after all. Tears pricked at his eyes at the thought and Sakura noticed

"Sasuke." Sakura said moving forward and lightly grabbing his arm. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He said staring up at the moon. "I'm happy that someone else in this world thinks so highly of him. If I become half the man he was, I'll be satisfied."

The leaned against him lightly. "I'm sure that day will come." She assured him.

He nodded and they quickly prepared for bed. That night, he dreamed of his brother. Of their younger days training, playing, and talking together. In his dream, his brother seemed to smile just a little brighter and laughed just a little harder. When he awoke the next morning, he felt content the feeling only intensifying as Sakura walked out her hair still a little damp from her shower and beamed at him.

"Good morning Sasuke." She said cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." He replied.

"Good." She said putting her restocked med kit and new supplies in her bag. "We should get going soon."

He nodded and glanced out the window. The skies were clear and he didn't sense any electricity in the air that would signal a coming storm. A perfect start to what he hoped would be a pleasant day.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived in the next village about two hours before nightfall and Sakura glanced around the mostly abandoned settlement.

"There's no one here." She said softly.

He nodded. "This village had very strong ties to the Uchiha clan. When they were wiped out most of the people here were run out as well since the neighboring villages believed that the Uchiha and those associated with them were cursed." He explained taking her into one of the crumbling houses. He pressed on a stone with the Uchiha crest on it and it shifted revealing a staircase.

Sakura lowered her head and followed him down. "The more I hear about the far reaching effects of that whole ordeal, the more I hate Donzo and that black Zetsu thing." She grumbled. Her eyes widened. "Speaking of which, do you know what happened to him, it, whatever that thing was."

"Naruto took care of him." He answered quickly. He wished he'd been the one to land the final blow against the disgusting creature that had used the Uchiha to achieve his own ends but Naruto's entire existence had also been warped by that creature's plot so he'd let it slide.

"Good." She said simply. "I was afraid the slimy bastard had gotten away while we took a moment to catch our breath after Kaguya was defeated."

Sasuke nodded and then motioned for her to be quiet as two lanky cats approached him. "Lord Sasuke." One of them purred. "It's been quite a while since you visited us."

"You aren't planning to go after that giant octopus again are you?" the second one sneered.

He shook his head. "No, though I am headed for The Land of Lightning." He replied. "I just need a basic restock for the journey."

"Very well." The first cat answered. "Does the woman with you need weaponry as well?"

He nodded and the two cats walked up to the medic and rubbed her with their heads. Marking her as an ally permitted within the hideout.

"Hello there ninja cats." Sakura said with a smile. "I haven't seen any of you in a while. Thank you for looking after Sasuke."

The first cat glanced at his companion and smirked. "I like this female much better than the last one he brought." He noted before heading down the dimly lit corridor.

"Yes. She has manners and isn't trying to rub her scent all over him like she's in heat the way the other one did." The second one agreed.

Sasuke smirked at that himself his gaze flickering to Sakura who raised a brow at him. They entered a large room and bowed to the woman wearing cat ears sitting there.

"Sasuke. It's been a while. Good to see you." She said with a smile.

He nodded and handed her a list. "Sakura, do you have a list of what you need?" he asked.

She nodded and handed the paper to him that he in turn passed to the woman. She looked over both lists nodded and then stood as she walked around the spacious room filled with ninja tools gathering what they'd requested.

Sasuke watched as Sakura walked up to a painting of the Uchiha crest and touched it gently with just the tips of her fingers. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No." she replied. "It's just… After you left I saw this symbol in my head at least one a day. The memory of that symbol on your back getting smaller and smaller as you walked away from me, of it rushing into my line of sight when you stood in front of me while protecting me, even of it next to the Uzumaki spiral as you and Naruto walked side by side in front of me." She lowered her hand. "I don't know how to explain it really. I just can't help but feel connected to it in a way, though that may seem conceited coming from an outsider like me."

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed slightly. She wasn't an outsider. She was the closest person to him besides Naruto. His blonde friend had said something similar about the symbol when he'd caught him staring at one while they went through his things that had been put in storage during their recovery from their final battle.

" _I can't tell you how many times I saw this symbol in my head. How many times I chased it in my dreams." Naruto said as he held the wall hanging. "I just wanted that fan, circle, and swirl to stand side by side again."_

Sasuke moved towards her and imagined the Uchiha crest on her back where the Haruno circle rested. The only woman strong enough to bear that crest and title of Matriarch of the Uchiha clan on her shoulders, was probably her. He swallowed hard at the thought. Even though he felt that way, there were many steps that still needed to be taken. Conversations to have, lines to cross, and sins to expose and forgive. Then he'd offer her the choice to wear that symbol and pray she'd take that mantel on.

"Naruto said something similar once." He said standing beside her.

She nodded and a sad smiled touched her face. "I remember when we went on our third retrieval mission to capture you. We arrived just a bit too late. Obito and Zetsu had already whisked you and Itachi's body away. Naruto…" she glanced up at the Uchiha crest. "He looked so… Heartbroken as he reached out and touched that remaining section of the wall with the Uchiha crest on it. Even through the rain I could tell he was crying. We were so close and yet you'd slipped through our fingers again." She chuckled and then glanced over at him a little smirk on her lips. "You seriously put us through Hell you know that? And you call us annoying."

He blinked at her change in tone and then shrugged. "I already apologized for that." He reminded her.

"I know." She said. "And we've forgiven you, but that doesn't mean we've forgotten."

He shook his head and walked towards the woman as she presented their replacement weaponry to him.

"Sorry for the wait." She said as he handed her the money.

"It's fine." He replied. "We're not in a hurry."

The woman nodded and then leaned forward. "So when are you going to make that girl an Uchiha?" she whispered in his ear. "A pink haired Uchiha Princess sounds lovely."

He sighed. "When I get my life together." He muttered under his breath.

The woman laughed. "Fair enough." She said before raising her voice so Sakura, who had been watching from a distance could hear. "Take care you two! Come see us again."

"Thank you very much." Sakura said with a respectful bow.

Sasuke handed her the items she'd ordered and she slipped them into her bag. With the ninja cats as their guide, they made their way back to the surface.

"Come again any time." The first cat said.

"We'll be waiting." The second one added.

The pair of shinobi nodded to the four legged sentries before setting out on the road again. After an hour of walking, they decided to spend the night in one of the somewhat intact, abandoned houses furthest from the city center. After a simple dinner of rice balls, they settled in for the night.

"Sakura, could you answer a question for me?" he asked.

"Sure. Ask away." She replied shutting the notebook she'd been jotting down notes in.

"Have you ever had feelings for anyone else?" he asked quietly. He wasn't really sure why he was asking. Maybe it was because he was becoming more and more aware of his own feelings for her. Perhaps it was just curiosity. Regardless, he became a bit anxious when she didn't answer right away.

"Yes." She answered after a few quiet moments.

His eyes widened before he could contain his reaction. Embarrassed and more hurt than he'd ever let on, he looked away. "Oh." He said lamely irritated that he couldn't come up with a better response than that.

She giggled. "I'm totally kidding." She said with a snicker. He fought the temptation to glare at her even as his heart rate slowed. "When we were younger I actually started to take a liking to Rock Lee though." She said in a matter of fact tone. "His devotion to me and determination was inspiring." She smiled. "He was there for me after you and Naruto both left the village leaving me alone. He kept me company when I got lonely but didn't want to deal with Ino and spared with me a lot. Lady Tsunade's Taijutsu focuses primarily on evasion since medical ninja's are not allowed to get themselves killed. He was the perfect choice for a sparring partner because of his speed." She explained. "After Lady Chiyo and I defeated Sasori, he was so proud of me. He went on and on about how strong and talented I was for months after. TenTen told me that during the time I was fighting, he was dealing with his own opponent but was more worried about me than himself. He helped me feel confident in my abilities when I was feeling inadequate." She glanced up at the ceiling. "Whomever marries him is a lucky girl."

"He is an exceptional ninja." Sasuke agreed. He made a mental note to thank bushy brows the next time he saw him though he was a little worried that the enthusiastic Taijutsu user would claim him as his 'eternal rival' similar to the way Guy had claimed Kakashi years ago.

She glanced over at him. "Why the sudden curiosity about my love life?"

He shrugged. "No reason. I'm guessing that means you haven't had your first kiss yet either."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. "You lost your first kiss to Naruto just before we were all assigned to Team 7. It was a very traumatic day in my childhood."

Sasuke's eyes widened as the horrible memory of Naruto's lips on his surfaced. "That doesn't count." He snarled. "And I promise that it was much more traumatizing to me."

"More traumatizing than your second kiss with him?" she questioned with a wicked gleam in her eye.

His face paled as he stared at her. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Sakura giggled. "I heard all about it while we were rebuilding the village after Pain's attack. I had no idea you and Naruto had _that_ kind of bonding experience on that mission to get that stupid statue back. No wonder you two were in perfect sync when you showed up to rescue me."

His face blazed, his jaw clenching as he vowed to pummel the loser into the ground the next time he saw him. They'd both sworn to take that secret to their graves!

Sakura laughed harder clearly enjoying his reaction. "Naruto was pretty descriptive too. He said you came up sputtering afterwards and wailed 'Why do I always end up kissing you!?'"

"That little!" he hissed. As Sakura laughed harder clutching her sides. "It's not that funny." He muttered.

"You're right. It's hilarious!" she exclaimed laughing harder.

He sighed and curled up putting his head between his knees. Damn Naruto and his big mouth.

Sakura reached out and patted his shoulder sympathetically. "It's alright." She said. "I don't hold it against you."

He sighed and straightened. "On that note. I'm off to bed." He muttered laying out his bed roll.

The pink haired medic chuckled and laid out her own before dousing the lamps. "Goodnight Sasuke." She said.

"Good night." He replied before closing his eyes. As he drifted asleep, it occurred to him that it had been quiet a long time since he'd fallen asleep so easily and quickly. He was sure Sakura was the biggest reason for that and was thankful for it.

Hours later he was awoke by the soft but distinct sound of sobbing coming from nearby. He sat up quickly and glanced over at Sakura who was curled up into a ball her body shaking with her sobs. "Naruto." She whimpered. "Stop it Naruto! I can save Sasuke on my own! I'm begging you to stop!" she hiccupped and curled into a tighter ball her hand clutching at her arm. "Naruto!" her voice trembled.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he moved quickly to her side. "Sakura! Sakura wake up!" he called out shaking her gently.

Her eyes flew open her hand reaching out for something only she could see her eyes wide with sorrow. "Naruto."

"Sakura. Look at me." Sasuke said grabbing her hand. "Snap out of it!"

The medic blinked a couple times before her wet eyes focused on the Uchiha. "Sasuke? You're here?" she murmured softly. With his help she shifted upright. "That must mean that it was all a dream." She said touching her forehead.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded and lightly brushed her fingers over her arm where he noticed the angry scar he remembered she'd received from Naruto marred her skin.

"I'm fine." She assured him standing up. "I just need some air." She said quickly slipping away from him and out the door.

He followed and stood in the doorway watching as she took a deep shuddering breath and then lifted her face towards the heavens tears still sliding down her face. Confused and longing to understand why she was in so much pain he moved forward until he knew she could sense his presence. When she didn't speak, he took it as his cue to ask what he wanted. "Sakura, what's bothering you?" he asked.

She glanced back at him for a moment before turning her gaze back to the sky. "I always go on and on about how much pain and suffering you put Naruto through," she said softly before her head bowed. "but in reality, I put him through unimaginable pain myself."

Sasuke's brow furrowed as he moved forward. "I don't understand." He admitted.

Sakura snickered. "Yeah. I didn't either until Sai came to me after saving Naruto from being killed by Karui and Omoi to enlighten me." Her tears slid from her chin and left round dark marks on the dirt. "I was so cruel. Putting the entire burden of saving you on his shoulders. Crying to him over you, all the while not even thinking about how painful it must have been for him to see me like that. I knew how he felt about me and yet I didn't even factor that in when I begged him to bring you back to me." She trembled and then fell to her knees. Sasuke ran forward and put his hand on her shoulder. "I am such a horrible woman!" she wailed. "I even used his feelings for me against him when I tried to go after you in the Land of Iron and he still saved me."

Sasuke pulled her to him letting her head rest against his chest. "No one can make Naruto do anything he doesn't want to do." He said gently. "Whatever he did for you, he did because he wanted to. Whatever pain you caused him, he accepted willingly because he loves you just like he loves me. None of that is your fault."

Sakura's jaw clenched, a little sound of frustration sounding in her chest. Knowing her stubbornness, Sasuke simply held her until she shifted in his embrace.

"I'm sorry about that." She said standing and wiping her eyes. "I remember now." She said with a soft smile.

"Remember what?" Sasuke asked.

"Something Captain Yamato told me once." She replied walking back towards the house where they were staying for the night. "It was at a time where I was upset and frustrated with myself. I wanted to help Naruto so badly but I could only do the little things anyone could do. He said to me, 'It doesn't matter whether the things you do for him are great or small. What matter is how much you care, _really care_ about Naruto. I can tell just by watching you Sakura, just how much you care.'" She glanced back at him and smiled. "We should go back to bed."

He nodded and waited until she was settled in before laying down himself the words she'd spoken replaying in his mind. She had suffered in a way he could never fathom. As much as she desperately wanted to, and he knew just how badly she wanted to, she'd never be strong enough to truly protect him and Naruto the way she wanted to. He himself was a man of action, always front and center, refusing to back down when it came to what mattered most to him. Naruto was the same. Sakura who was a medic and a woman and just didn't have the same massive amounts of chakra he and Naruto did would never be able to truly stand as their equal. She was the one waiting in the wings to heal their wounds and lend them support while they handled the most deadly opponents. However, what she didn't seem to realize was how much her presence alone strengthened them. In fact, when he'd arrived at the village to save her, he'd taken the ANBU members moving towards her location down with speed and accuracy that he'd never before experienced outside of his battles alongside Naruto. His desire to protect her and to fight for her gave him that strength. He had realized then that fighting for someone else gave a person far more strength than fighting for himself. He'd known that as a Genin even from their mission to The Land of Waves when his speed had increased exponentially when he'd realized the rouge ninja were targeting Sakura and she was in harm's way. He'd felt it when he'd rushed in to save Naruto on that same mission taking the rain storm of needles himself. He rolled over and watched as Sakura's chest rose and fell gently as she slept and felt a sense of protectiveness seep into his being. As long as he was still breathing, he would protect her no matter what the cost.

#%#

They arrived in the port town two days later and quickly secured passage on a boat to The Land of Lightning. Sakura had once again smoothed their way since the captain was initially wary of the Uchiha.

"Well, if he's your escort it can't be helped Miss. Haruno." The seasoned sailor said with a sigh.

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. We'll depart at dawn tomorrow." He said handing her a list of supplies. "Make sure you get everything on this list."

"We will. Thank you very much." She said with a small bow.

She walked away from the dock with Sasuke by her side and passed the list to him. "That's a lot of stuff." She muttered.

He chuckled. "It's a long voyage to The Land of Lightening." He said. "You haven't been?"

She scowled. "No. Ever since the war, I've been kept in the village for the most part with helping re-establish the Konoha Orphanage with Kabuto, establishing the new hospital with Ino, treating those who needed long term rehabilitation after the war." She sighed. "I've hardly been allowed to leave the village on missions over the past three years since the war ended."

Sasuke cringed a little at that. He'd never thought of his travels as a luxury. He'd been moving around so much since he'd left the village it was second nature. As he looked over at her, it was clear that she'd felt a little suffocated by her duties in the village. "If it's any consolation, you've been to the moon. I haven't been there."

Sakura chuckled at that. "That's true enough. Though I'll let you know right now, you're not missing out on anything. It's as boring as you would expect it to be. Not that we were there on vacation or anything. In fact, we were almost blown up along with the moon."

The Uchiha sighed. "I hadn't heard that."

"You don't hear much of anything when you're gone all of the time." She said with a grin. "It was pretty funny. Kurama wrote a message on the moon's surface to keep the Kage from firing that cannon at us. He was whining about how writing wasn't his thing." She chuckled. "Who knew that such an ornery fox had such a sense of humor?"

Sasuke nodded a little pang of guilt striking him. He knew that his journey was important but it had also been a selfish move on his part.

They moved through the market place gathering supplies until it their stomachs reminded them that they should eat.

"What do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked. "We won't be able to eat fresh food while we're at sea." He reminded her.

She nodded. "That's true. Maybe some-"

"Sakura!? Sakura Haruno!" a voice called out.

Sakura's eyes widened sweat beading on her forehead at the sound. Sasuke's brow furrowed at the sight. His eyes widened as a man he'd never seen before dashed towards the kunoichi with open arms. Acting instinctively, he stepped between the two his arm outstretched as he stopped the man in his tracks.

"Do you have some business with my companion?" he demanded of the man. He was an attractive looking man with light blue hair and dark eyes.

"Sakura! My sweet honey I've missed you so much!" another young man this one with blonde hair and big green eyes exclaimed leaping forward from where he had hidden behind the other man and wrapping his arms around the medic. "I've dreamed of this day so many times."

"So it's Sakura." Said a third man stepping out. He had jet black hair and piercing amethyst eyes. "Fancy meeting you here? Not that I'm happy to see you or anything." He added looking away from her.

"Sakura, who are these people?" Sasuke asked.

She groaned and hung her head. "The inspiration for Naruto's reverse harem jutsu." She muttered as the men moved together.

"We are the Three Gems of the Land of Ogres." The first one said with a toss of his blue hair. "I'm Yukki."

"I'm Sota." The green eyed man said with a sweet smile.

"I'm Ichiru." Said the black haired man.

"I'm Sasuke." The Uchiha said simply. "Now what business do you have with Sakura?"

"Our paths crossed fatefully many moons ago." Yukki said dramatically. "Sakura along with her team of strong, but not so attractive men saved us from certain death." He moved closer and caressed her cheek. "The sweet cherry blossom of The Leaf and I were locked in a passionate embrace for some time. My body has never forgotten your touch." He murmured leaning towards her with pursed lips.

Sasuke's eyes widened his muscles tensing as he reached out to pull the man and Sakura apart but she reacted first.

Sakura's fist shot out and hit the man in the face knocking him back several feet. "I warned you when we last met not to touch me without permission." She said firmly.

"You're even stronger than last time!" Sota exclaimed clasping her hand his eyes wide, his baby faced grin wide. "I wish I had an older sister like you." He said with a sigh.

"You're still as creepy as ever." She muttered.

"What brutality." Ichiru said with a smirk. "Not that it turned me on or anything." he added blushing slightly.

"Seriously…" she grumbled. "Can you guys leave us alone? We're busy."

"No! My darling please allow us to treat you to dinner." Yukki begged staggering to his feet rubbing his face. "We owe you our lives."

Sakura groaned. "For crying out loud." She muttered. "I'm not interested."

"That's right. Your heart belongs to another. One who slipped away like a thief in the night leaving you and your heart in pieces on the floor." Yukki said dramatically his eyes shimmering with tears. "Just thinking about it makes my own heart ache. Oh how I wish you would allow me to comfort you and make you forget that phantom of a man, if only for the night." He said with a seductive waggle of his eyebrows.

Sakura sighed and smacked her forehead with her hand. "Of all the things for you to remember." She muttered. "You remember me using my own body to regulate your body temperature and that story Naruto told you trying to get you to back off."

Sasuke glanced over at her. He knew exactly who the man was referring to. It was himself, but the story had changed since then. When he left The Leaf without her most recently, he'd made sure she knew he intended to return to it and see her again.

"Team seven saved these three on our way back from an unauthorized mission to save Kakashi Sensei from Hiruko." She explained.

"Hiruko?" he repeated.

Sakura nodded. "I know that you were on the move then but I'm sure you noticed when that creepy mummy looking guy appeared in the sky and talked about starting the Fourth Great Ninja War?"

Sasuke nodded. "I never realize that Kakashi was one of his targets." He admitted.

"Yeah, well anyway. We were flying back on one of Sai's birds when we spotted these three being tossed into a lake with rocks tied to their feet by some thugs." She explained. "We managed to pull them out before they drowned and treated their wounds. As it turned out, they're a group a traveling performers. A boy band." She said motioning to the trio.

"Yes we are!" Sota said cheerfully. "Our latest album is currently the 12th bestselling album in The Land of Lightning where we just returned from our tour."

"Yeah." Sakura said with a nod. "As you've probably guess though, they're also huge playboys. Even that one." She said motioning to the innocent looking green eyed man. "Apparently, they seduced a pair of twins that happened to be the daughters of one of the strongest mob families in the village they were staying at. As you might guess, their father wasn't very pleased to find them in his princess's room and promptly had them disposed of."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. The group was clearly as idiotic as they looked. The sound of screaming caught his attention and he turned to see a group of energetic looking girls moving towards them.

"Oh my gosh! It's the Gems of the Land of Ogre's and the famous war hero Sasuke Uchiha!" one of the girl's exclaimed.

"Kya! They're so hot!" another screamed.

"Ladies, calm yourselves." Yukki said with a bright smile. "There's plenty of us to go around, right boys?"

"You girls are so cute." Sota said with an innocent smile.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad to hang out with such loyal fans." Ichiur said with a flip of his hair.

"Let's go Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Right." She replied moving with him through the crowd.

"Wait right there!" Yukki exclaimed grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back into him. "I promised to spend the evening with you my cherry blossom." He murmured gazing into her eyes.

"I'm fine really." Sakura said flinching a little under the cold gazes of the jealous girls. "Thanks though." She glanced at Sasuke, her eyes flickering to the roof.

Reading her intentions, he nodded and slipped a tiny smoke bomb from his pouch and tossed it to the ground. There was a flash, bang, and smoke filled the air covering the two ninja's escape to the roof tops.

"That was so ridiculous." Sakura muttered as they crouched together on a nearby balcony.

"I miss the days when people avoided me like the plague." The Uchiha admitted.

"Oh no! She's vanished! Sakura!" Yukki wailed. "My love for you will never waver! Until we meet again my sweet cherry blossom!"

"If we ever meet again, it will be too soon." She muttered.

Sasuke smirked as he scanned the town streets below, his eyes focusing on a quiet restaurant several blocks from the boy band members and their fans. He remembered it from when he'd come through with his own Team Taka. It was a little seedy, but everyone kept to themselves.

"Let's go there." He said pointing to the establishment.

"That's fine with me." Sakura said. "As long as we're away from those boy toys."

He chuckled and led the way across roof tops to the restaurant's front doors and slipped inside. The bartender glanced up his eyes widening a little at the sight of the Uchiha. He quickly smoothed his expression and nodded giving the former avenger the go ahead to enter. Sasuke nodded back and walked with Sakura to a back table.

"This is much better." Sakura said with a little sigh as she slipped her cloak from her shoulders.

He nodded. "I've been here before." He said glancing over the menu.

"Any suggestions on what to order then?" Sakura asked.

He shook his head. "Order whatever you want. I'd suggest something besides seafood though since we're going to be living off of it for most of our voyage."

"Good point." She agreed glancing over the menu.

A barmaid came and took their orders shooting Sasuke several heated looks as she did so before returning to the kitchen.

"Before we leave tomorrow. We need to send letters to The Leaf." Sakura said as she sipped on a cup of green tea. "I managed to finish rewriting the formula for the medicine that woman gave us using herbs from our continent."

He nodded. "Yeah. The seas are dangerous no matter what time of year you travel. It's best they know where we're headed and with who."

"As long as I don't have to wake up in the middle of the night and save a circus during a typhoon, it'll be fine." She said with a smile.

Sasuke cocked a brow at that. "I imagine there's a very interesting story behind that." He said as the waitress delivered their food.

"Oh there is." She assured him with a wink.

He nodded and she opened her mouth to explain when a man came up to their table.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" the man inquired.

The ink haired ninja glanced over at the man. He was tall and lanky with light blonde hair and baby blue eyes. The man was dressed in a simple ensemble of a grey tunic and black pants but Sasuke could tell by the quality of the man's shoes, gloves, and gold chain around his neck that the man was much wealthier than he appeared at first glance.

"Who's asking?" he replied shortly meeting Sakura's eyes across the table. He heard the barely perceptible click as she opened the holster on her leg and the subtle clink of metal hitting metal as she armed herself. He felt a sense of satisfaction that she wasn't as vulnerable and trusting as she'd once been even as he wished there was no reason for her to be that way.

"There's no need to be so tense." The man said raising his hands palms forward. "I'm not trying to cause trouble."

"Then what do you want?" Sasuke replied his voice a touch dark. Hardly anyone of the male gender approached him without wanting something from him. It was usually either a fight or a proposition to do something underhanded. Based on the man's well-kept appearance he was fairly certain it was the latter.

"I just wanted to give you my thanks." The man said with a smile. "In The Land of Iron I was having trouble with a samurai and he was killed by your hand during your attack on the Kage Summit a few years ago."

He tensed at the mention of the time and place that marked one of the lowest points in his life so far. The blood thirsty, rage filled, vengeance obsessed person he was then, was a person he never wanted to be again. He noticed Sakura tense at the mention of that time as well and felt a pang of guilt. He'd nearly taken her life then too.

"Don't thank me for that." He said quietly. "That incident is not something I'm proud of."

The man raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Suit yourself. Anyway, I was hoping that you could take care of something for me."

Sasuke studied the man. He was right, the man wanted something from him. "What is it you want me to do for you?" he asked.

"There's a Feudal Lord name Ichigo Kuran who lives in The Land of Lightning. He's been suffocating my trading business with his ridiculous regulations and restrictions lately. I was hoping you could take care of him for me." The man said. "My name is Sanji Inumori. I own Inumori Trading. I can pay you any amount you want in exchange."

"By 'take care of' you mean assassinate right?" Sasuke said his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Naturally." Sanji replied. "He's heavily guarded by skilled Cloud Ninja 24/7."

The Uchiha sighed and shook his head. "I can't help you." He said. "I'm not a rouge ninja anymore. In fact, I'm on a mission for The Leaf and as you can see, I'm not alone."

Sanji glanced at Sakura and gave her an obvious once over. "I see that. She's lovely." He said with a smile. "Well, if you're sure, it can't be helped." The man said turning away from their table. "What a disappointment. I was sure you were a smarter man than that Sasuke Uchiha."

The former avenger's eyes narrowed at the slight hint of malice in the man's voice. Sanji was clearly sending the message that he didn't intend to take no for an answer for long.

"I'll see you again I'm sure. Take care." The blonde said before he swept out of the restaurant.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said softly.

"We have something else to add to those letters of ours." He replied picking up his chopsticks. "Be on your guard. I'm sure we haven't seen the last of him." He warned.

She nodded and picked up her own chop sticks and began to eat. He could tell however that something was bothering her. After a few moments of silence, he sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sasuke, does that happen often?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'm good at that sort of thing and operated on the opposite side of the law for years. It's not surprising. There are many who think that I'm just pretending to be repentant to stay out of prison and secretly take requests for missions like that one the side." He smirked. "Some people say I'm as heartless as Zubuza."

Sakura nodded once in understanding before she resumed eating. "Speaking of Zabuza, is that teammate of yours still after that sword? Kakashi was talking about returning it to The Village Hidden in the Mist."

"Probably." He replied thinking of the shark toothed man. "I don't think it really matters where the blade ends up. From what I understand, that blade in particular has been wielded more often by rouge ninja than Mist Village ninja and Samehada is in the hands of Killer Bee now."

"That's true." Sakura said tapping her lip with her chop sticks. "Naruto told me that Killer Bee offered to return it but the sword is so attached to him, it was decided that he'd keep it for now."

Sasuke nodded even as his mouth watered at the sight. He wanted to push the bamboo away and trace that full bottom lip with his thumb, touch it with his own lip, taste it with his tongue… He took a deep breath and shook his head willing the images from his mind even as heat pooled in his belly and rose towards his face. He clenched his jaw, he was _not_ a pervert like Naruto!

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked noticing the color on his cheeks. "Are you not feeling well?" she asked moving the sticks from her mouth.

"I'm fine." He assured her quickly. "Let's hurry up and get back to the inn. We have to be up early tomorrow and we still need to send off those letters."

She nodded. "Right."

The next morning came bright and early. Sasuke was awoken by Sakura's light tapping at the door. He sighed and let her in as he tried to wake himself up.

"It's so funny. You and Naruto seem like polar opposites but one thing you both have in common is your hatred for mornings." She said with a smile as she poured him a cup of tea.

He took the warm liquid from her hands and sipped it gently sighing softly. Green Tea in the morning was the best way to wake up in his opinion. "He was late way more often than I ever was." He muttered as he shuffled to the bathroom and washed his face.

"Well yeah." Sakura replied from the other room. "That's because you're way more disciplined than he's ever been." she said. "He's a total night owl too. Captain Yamato used to complain about it, especially while helping Naruto with his training."

"I didn't know that Yamato trained Naruto as well." The Uchiha replied gathering his toiletries and stowing them in a travel case. He quickly changed his clothes and walked out into the main room where he found Sakura pushing the folded futon into a corner. She was probably used to doing the same thing for Naruto on their missions.

Sakura smiled at him as he walked in the room. "Well, it wasn't exactly like that." she said as she stood and pulled out the letters that she needed to send to Konoha. "Naruto was pushing himself to his limit while developing his Rasenshuriken jutsu. When he went too far, The Nine Tails would start to take over. Yamato has the ability to suppress and control that chakra so he had to be present at all times during Naruto's training sessions."

Sasuke nodded as he finished packing his things. Naruto had experienced his own intense hardships while training to become stronger. His old self had refused to see that and could only feel envy and jealousy when he saw how far Naruto had become.

"Are you ready to go?" Sakura asked. "I had most of our stuff taken to the docks already."

He nodded and pulled out the two letters he'd written and tied them to Sakura's bundle. "Is this all you need to send?" he asked.

She shook her head and pulled out the vial of medicine Aria had left with her. "I have this as well. Will it be too much?"

He shook his head. "No. It should be fine." He formed a few seals, bit his thumb and slammed it on the table top. "Summoning jutsu!" he exclaimed.

Mistuhide, his messenger of choice appeared and stretched his wings throwing feathers around the room. He slipped the vial along with the letters into the pouch on his back and walked across the room and opened the window.

"Take that to The Leaf." He instructed.

The hawk clicked its beak once before soaring out the window.

Sakura slipped her bag over her shoulder and waited for him to walk out the room first before closing the door behind both of them.

"How do you do that?" Sakura asked as they left the Inn.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Hand signs with one hand." She replied as they walked down the quiet streets towards the docks. "I remember when you were stuck to Naruto and complained about not being able to weave signs or infuse your chakra."

Sasuke inclined his head. "Well, to be honest a lot of it is because my rinnegan." He explained. "Even the mangyko sharringan has helped tremendously. I used to need to have both active to accomplish one handed hand signs but I've overcome that for the most part."

"Interesting." Sakura said as they arrived at their boat. "I didn't realize it held so much power."

He nodded and then chuckled. "I have the eye of a demon on one side and the eye of a god on the other. Not many people can say that."

The medic chuckled. "I don't think anyone else in the world can say that honestly."

They boarded the boat and within an hour had set sail heading towards The Land of Lightning. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the emerald eyed girl's enthusiasm as she pointed to the dolphin's leaping alongside the boat and giggled when they splashed her. He watched as her pink locks danced in the wind a soft smile on her face as she looked out across the water. She was beautiful, any man who said otherwise was blind or biased. She tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced back at him her smile widening.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed motioning for him to come closer. "Look there!" she said pointing to something beneath the water.

He moved closer and watched as a large humpback whale rose up beside them, spraying sea water into the air is it breached the surface of the water and dove again.

"It reminds me of that jutsu Kakashi picked up from that snow ninja." He said as the creature disappeared from his sight.

Sakura nodded. "I was thinking the same thing." She said with a smile. "It was pretty wild." Again she turned to study him. "Sasuke, why is it that you can use your sharringan so much easier than Kakashi could?"

Sasuke blinked and turned leaning against the railing of the ship. "I can't be sure, but I have a few theories." He replied. "For starters, the Uchiha are born with special chakra already inside them, specifically in their brains. Generally speaking, it doesn't do anything except for increase our natural reflexes unless we experience something emotionally traumatic. At that point, our mental and emotional distress triggers that chakra's release which in turn activates the sharringan. Since Kakashi isn't an Uchiha, he doesn't naturally have that chakra."

Sakura nodded before her brow furrowed. "If traumatic experiences is what triggers the sharringan manifestation, why didn't yours activate earlier."

The Uchiha nodded. "I wondered that myself. The only thing that I can think of is that I experienced that trauma through Itachi's mangeyko sharringan. Since I didn't experience it first hand, it didn't activate, at least that's what I think. I'm not sure." She nodded and he returned to her original question. "Back to Kakashi, the body of an Uchiha is also a little different from that of most shinobi. Those from our clan are generally tall, lithe, and nimble the opposite of the Akamichi clan who are short, thick, and strong. Our build allows us to move faster than average to keep up with our sharringan." He explained. "If you'll remember, when I first activated mine, I was injured a little more often than normal for a while. It was because my body couldn't keep up with my eyes and my brain. It happens to every sharringan user at first. Kakashi's body just isn't quite as nimble nor does he have that different chakra in his brain to increase his mental stamina. Those are the only reasons I've been able to come up with besides the obvious fact that he only had the sharringan in one eye."

"That make sense." Sakura said touching her chin.

He glanced down at the ground. "I noticed when I fought Donzo that he didn't have the same trouble as Kakashi but he hardly ever used the eyes he stole in battle. Even then, he used that arm made with the First Hokage's cells to wield it and the Senju were known for their off the charts stamina."

The medic's fist clenched at the mention of the one time Hokage. "That man…" she snarled. "The things he did still make my blood boil. I doubt I'll ever fully forgive him. Not for ruining Sai's childhood, not for treating Lady Tsunade like a second rate Hokage, not for treating Naruto like a mindless beast, and _never_ for authorizing the elimination order on you." Her jaw clenched. "He treated everyone that didn't think the way he did like they were the enemy. Slimy bastard." She snarled.

Sasuke nodded. "I'll never forgive him." He said softly remembering how Donzo and his underlings forced Itachi into a corner where he was forced to choose between his clan and his village. "His death by my hands is the only one that I feel no remorse for."

Sakura glanced over at him and reached out touching his arm gently the smile on her face and softness in her eyes telling him that his feelings didn't bother her, nor scare her.

After a few moments Sakura spoke again. "So, did you know that Guy sensei gets terribly sea sick?" she said with a smile.

He blinked and shook his head. "No way. He can do all those crazy flips and turns with no trouble but riding on a boat makes him sick?"

The medic grinned and nodded. "Yes. He was so upset when he found out that I not only have medicine for seasickness but a jutsu for it as well."

He snickered. "Well, it was probably good for his ego to take a hit like that. He's a more of a reckless idiot than Naruto."

Sakura nodded her eyes lowering to the deck. "Damn Madara." She muttered. "Guy will never walk again thanks to that bastard."

Sasuke's eyes lowered as well. "You were never able to find a way to restore his ability to walk?"

She shook her head. "Lady Tsunade, Shizune and I poured over every single scrap of research we could get our hands on. We even reached out to Orochimaru. Not even that snake could come up with a solution to restore Guy's legs. Well, besides that body snatching jutsu of his and we all know that Guy would have turned it down flat even though Lee would have offered up his body no questions asked."

"That's unfortunate. He was an exceptional shinobi." Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed and looked up at the sky. "He technically shouldn't be alive. The fact that he's still with us is enough."

The Uchiha nodded. "That's true. At least there's that."

The medic glanced out across the sea. "You know, I think there will always be fighting." She said. "It's human nature, it's how we progress. Even a child in the womb kicks and pushes against its mother in order to gain the strength needed to survive the birthing process." She leaned forward. "Even so, I hope for world peace the way Naruto envisions it. A world where we progress together through friendly competition and mutual respect." She smiled and braced her forearms on the railing of the ship. "That's one of the reasons I founded the Children's Hospital and helped Kabuto rebuild the Konoha Orphanage. I want to help Naruto create that kind of world where there is always love and help available to you if you want it." She lowered her head. "I don't want children to have to grow up the way you, Naruto, Kabto, Kakashi Sensei, Sora, Gaara and Captain Yamato did. Alone, and vulnerable to the whims of those who would shun them or exploit them for their own ends. Even though I wish I could do more, it's all I can do for him using the skills I have."

Sasuke touched her lightly on the arm. "What you're doing and have done is more than enough." He said softly. "There's no reason for you to exhaust yourself trying to solve every single problem by yourself." He glanced up at the sky. "Everyone has their own place. It sounds like you've found yours."

Naruto was the one who united nations of people. He had the amazing ability to befriend anyone, even his enemies. He was loud, confident, strong, and drew people to him like a magnet. A fool who was beloved by all. His unique ability to tackle the hardest problems no matter the odds and come out on top was almost unnatural. He was the Hero who would eventually become Hokage like he'd always dreamed with the respect of millions and protect everyone he cared about like he desperately wanted to. Naruto was well on his way to achieving his rightful place in the world.

Sakura had also risen high above her peers and was now recognized as one of the top kunoichi in the world only steps behind Lady Tsunade, and Mei Terumi both women who had held the title of Kage. When they'd first met, she was intelligent but weak making her an average ninja at best in comparison to the other ninja graduates in their class. Now she was a medic whose medical skills were rapidly encroaching on those of her teacher's. She'd been essential to the world's recovery after the war healing their physical injuries and setting up places of healing and refuge for those who had suffered emotionally and mentally from the war as well. A world class authority on medicine and a fierce front line fighter who had landed the final blow against Kaguya before he and Naruto had sealed the progenitor of chakra away. He was certain that The Leaf Village and the world as a whole would continue to rely on her skills for years to come.

His teammates were both invaluable assets to the world they lived and were working to create a better future for all. In the past he had been in the lead, always sure of his purposes and goals. Now, he wasn't sure where he fit in, in the new world they were creating. He was a talented ninja of course. Even without his right arm, he knew he could defeat any enemy. In fact, he was certain that no one could defeat him, except for Naruto of course. Even so, he had a dark and bloody past and extensive knowledge of the darkness. A man like him couldn't light the path for others to follow like Naruto, nor could he heal them body and soul like Sakura. There had to be something that he could do even as a man shrouded in shadows to support and protect those who were most precious to him.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said pulling him from his deep thoughts. "Are you ready to eat? The cook announced that lunch is ready."

"Yeah." He said stepping forward. A particularly large wave hit the boat as Sakura took a step and she stumbled. He reached out and steadied her and she smiled at him.

"Thanks Sasuke." She said using his arm to right herself. "You're a lifesaver."

He blinked at that and shrugged as they walked towards the door that led to the galley of the ship. Him a lifesaver? Wouldn't that be nice?

#$#

Sasuke sighed as he stretched his arm high above his head, his feet on solid ground for the first time in weeks. The rocking of the sea hadn't bothered him much, but he was definitely better suited to the life of a ninja than that of a sailor. He'd much rather race across the earth or swing through the trees than sit on a boat.

"I am so sick of sailing." Sakura groaned walking up to his side her shoulders slumped forward.

The Uchicha snickered. "We're barely half of the way there." He said as they walked into the island port town.

Sakura shuddered and sighed. "I suppose I should enjoy the sensation of earth beneath my feet as long as possible then huh?"

He nodded and walked beside her through the busy streets. "We need to stock up on supplies and rest while we're here." He reminded her. "We're only staying until sundown."

"Right." She agreed. As they walked, a flash of purple caught her attention and she stopped smiling at a beautiful amethyst and mother of pearl pendant displayed in a jewelry store window.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked following her line of sight to the exotic looking item.

"It reminds me of Ino." She said with a little smile. "That's all."

"You two get along better." He noted as they continued down the street.

Sakura nodded and chuckled. "I suppose we do. We both mellowed out a lot after the chunin exams." She said with a smile. "In fact, I was the one who taught her medical ninjutsu."

Sasuke's brow raised at that. "I'm surprised she allowed that." He admitted.

The medic chuckled. "To be honest, she wanted Lady Tsunade to teach her but I was already her apprentice and between teaching me and being Hokage, she just didn't have time to take on another beginning student. Shizune was busy as assistant to the Hokage and running the autopsy and surgical units of the hospital so she couldn't teach her either. In the end, she didn't really have a choice but to let me teach her."

The Uchiha nodded. Her skill and conduct continued to surprise him. Out of the three of them, she was clearly the best suited to be an instructor. He was sure that she'd probably be a great Genin trainer if she ever decided to take on that role.

"So has Kakashi ever approached you about becoming an Instructor?" he asked. "You are a jounin now after all."

Sakura shrugged. "He's mentioned if a couple of times but I've been so busy, I never really seriously considered it. I suppose I wouldn't mind being a teacher." She mused. "Even so, I think my research and work with the hospital is more important right now."

He nodded and then noticed a sweets shop nearby. "Do you want to stop there?" he asked motioning to the little snack stop.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of it and she nodded. "I'd like that." She said with a smile.

He nodded and they sat down inside the tea and dumpling shop. She ordered the sweet dumplings, while he ordered rice. The hostess returned minutes later with their food and hot tea thanking them for stopping in.

"Why did you choose this place?" Sakura asked as she picked up the wooden skewer with three dumplings in pink, green, and white from the plate and popped one into her mouth.

"I remembered that you like sweet things." He replied as he started in on his rice.

"Oh, I didn't realize you'd noticed." She replied with a brightness in her eyes that he'd been seeing more and more often lately. He recognized it from their genin days. The light in her eyes that shone whenever she managed to get him to spend time alone with him no matter how short that time was. He wasn't exactly sure what it meant, but she seemed happier.

She finished the other three and smiled at the sweetness that was surly a nice change of pace after all the salty seafood they'd eaten over the past few weeks. He himself wasn't a fan of sweets but he remembered that Itachi was quite fond of them, a fact that struck most as odd. Sasuke wasn't surprised though. His older brother was a ninja without equal but he was also sweet and pure in heart. The fact that his favorite food reflected that was almost comical.

Sakura lifted her tea cup to her lips and sipped it deeply reminding him of his own thirst. He picked up his cup as well and was about to take a drink when his companion suddenly slapped the cup from his hand sending it crashing to the floor.

"Sakura?" He questioned. She wasn't the type to do something like that for no reason, and he was immediately on guard. His eyes widened when her elbow hit the table heavily bracing her forearm against the table as she reached with a shaky hand into the pouch on her belt.

"Poison." She rasped. "The tea, is poisoned."

His eyes widened as he suddenly went on high alert his sharringan activating as he searched for the perpetrator. He hissed in frustration when smoke suddenly filled the shop. He reached for Sakura's arm and leapt forward as it was tugged out of his grasp. "Sakura!" he called out searching for her through the smoke. "Sakura where are you!?"

Sanji Inumori chuckled as he appeared before the Uchiha with an unconscious Sakura in his arms. "I told you we'd meet again Sasuke Uchiha. Will you please reconsider my request?"

"Bastard!" he hissed. "Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!"

"On the contrary. Protecting this girl is your mission from The Leaf correct? If I take over that duty for a little while, it'll free you up to do what I asked right?" he said in a smug matter of fact tone that had the Uchiha's blood boiling.

His jaw clenched as he funneled his lightning chakra into his hand, the telltale sound of hundreds of birds chirping filling the space as his Chidori crackled dangerously.

"I won't ask you again." He growled his knees bending as he prepared to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sanji said shifting Sakura in his arms and gripping the medic's chin in his hand. "I'll snap her neck like twig if you make another move towards me."

Sasuke's blood ran cold as the image of Kakashi's kunai at his throat surfaced. His teacher's words resonating in his mind.

 _"Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" the copy ninja commanded. "Now you're stuck with an impossible choice."_

Damn it all to Hell. He took a deep breath and let the lightning retract back to his core.

Sanji smirked. "I knew you were a smart man Sasuke." He crooned. He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and tossed it to the Uchiha. "Here's all the information you need."

Sasuke picked it up and glared at the business man. "Fine. Now let her go."

"I think not." The man said with a grin. "Like I said before I'll be taking over your job of looking after her so you have time to complete my little side mission. Don't worry, I take very good care of every lovely lady I meet." He said laying his nose against Sakura's blush colored locks. "Such a pretty little thing." He mused. Sasuke's hand balled into a fist, his rage threatening to ignite the man's note. He focused his chakra, preparing to cast genjutsu on the man at the first opportunity and rescue Sakura but was distracted when an explosion rocked the small Tea House forcing him to close his eyes against the light and debris.

"I'll see you soon Sasuke? Try to be quick about it alright? I'd hate to see what would happen to this girl if I got bored." He threatened before vanishing with a pop.

"No! Sakura!" he cried out using a blast of wind chakra to clear the smoke. When it cleared, both she and the man were gone. "Damn." He hissed before closing his eyes. There wasn't time for him to curse the circumstances or wonder how the man had slipped past his defenses. Sakura was a hostage and his top priority. He could figure out everything else later. He had been called by many a genius of the ninja arts, it was time he delivered on that.

His eyes enhanced by the sharringan memorized the message on the note in an instant. Sanji wanted him to kill the feudal lord and then deliver proof in the form of the man's finger bearing a ring that marked his rank. The man had even been thoughtful enough to enclose a recent photograph of his intended victim and instruction on how to get to both the Lord's estate and his mansion. Thinking quickly he raised his hand and focused his chakra quickly creating a shadow clone. His double glanced at him already knowing his plan and took off down the street. Sasuke concealed himself among the rubble waiting until he was sure his double had been spotted by several people before slipping down an ally and sprinting towards the harbor.

He knew that one of the reasons he hadn't noticed the man's proximity was because of the miniscule amount of chakra he had. From the time he'd activated his sharringan, he'd relied on his enhanced eyesight and sensory ability to help him quickly ascertain an enemy's strength based on their chakra level. It had been quite a while since he'd had to deal with someone slipping past his defenses by simply being too weak for him to notice their presence. In fact, had the man slipped away on his own, he wasn't sure even his mangyko sharringan and rinnigan would be able to track him. However, he'd taken Sakura with him, and he knew the green light of her chakra better than almost any other. Tracking it down would be child's play and then he'd make the fool pay for not only trying to use him for his own ends, but for putting one of the only people in the world he truly cared about in danger. His eyes narrowed as the trail ended at the water his eyes cast out over the ocean as he searched for the boat she was on and only finding the trail continuing past his line of sight. It didn't make sense, a sailing ship should not have been able to get that far ahead of him, that quickly.

"Did you miss your boat son?" an old sailor asked walking up to him.

"No but I think my companion got on the wrong boat." He said casually. "Can you tell me what boat was docked here?" he said motioning to the places where faint traces of Sakura's chakra signature hung in the air.

The old man scratched his beard and then nodded. "Ah yes. That's where that fancy new boat from Inumori trading was docked a moment ago." He explained. "I've never seen a boat move so quickly. Almost like it's flying across the water. That one took off in a hurry too. Are you sure your friend is on it?"

"Positive." Sasuke replied. So that was how it had gotten away so quickly. Even so, he wasn't bound to the water and the earth like that fool. He could take to the skies, knowledge that wasn't common, especially in the underworld that he'd worked to distance himself from over the past couple of years. The man's ignorance and arrogance was going to be his undoing.

Glancing at the sky he nearly smirked at the gathering clouds. They would provide the perfect cover for his pursuit. He formed seals and bit his thumb slamming it to the ground. A giant hawk appeared on the deck and the old man jumped back in surprise as Sasuke quickly mounded the bird as it took flight. Using his Susanoo to fly wasn't worth the chakra particularly since he was charging into the situation partially blind. He knew next to nothing about Sanji Inumori's power. He doubted the business man himself would be no problem. Though he was young and charming, he gave off the same aura as Gato. Slimy and unwilling to get his hands dirty unless he had to. Given his wealth, he likely had some hired muscle. He'd have to be careful not to underestimate his resources or the situation.

His hawk glided high into the sky hovering just below the cover of the clouds as he followed the green chakra trail towards the Land of Lightning. After several hours, he felt fatigue beginning to seep into his being as he kept his eyes activated the darkening sky adding to the strain.

"Lord Sasuke, there is an Island up ahead." His hawk said. "You should rest there for the night."

The Uchiha's jaw clenched. The bird was right. He needed to rest his eyes and his mind. He knew better than most what happened when a ninja let their emotions override their sound judgement. Mistakes were made, injuries were received and in the worst cases, lives were lost. He was not Naruto Uzumaki, an emotional risk taker, with the stamina of a work horse, the life force of a cockroach and the devil's luck. He couldn't afford to go on recklessly and risk both his and Sakura's safety.

"Fine. Take us down." He instructed to animal.

It screeched in response and glided towards the small spec of land. Sasuke leapt from its back and landed among the tree tops. A quick scan with both his sharringan and rinnigan told him that he was the only human on the island and he quickly dropped to the forest floor. He leaned against the trunk of a large tree and glanced up at the ink colored sky, pinpricks of light beginning to appear in abundance.

Sakura was not a weak woman. She was one of the strongest warriors in the world. The last time he had come rushing in to save her, she had already saved herself. Yet in spite of all that, he couldn't stop the uncomfortable jittery feelings in his stomach, the anxiety brewing like an angry thunder storm in his mind. She was a ninja, a medic, a war hero, but she was also a woman who had been knocked out by drugs and was in the hands of the enemy. His jaw clenched at the thought of all of the horrible things the man could be doing to her while in such a state. Knowing that the best way to save her was to rest up and continue the pursuit in the morning did little to ease his mind even as his body began to give in to the exhaustion. As his eyes drifted closed he lifted his head to the heavens and silently pleaded with is deceased brother to look after the girl until he could get to her before slipping into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, Sauke rose with the sun. He popped a couple of food pills into his mouth and quickly chased them down with water and took a deep breath. His eyes slid closed as he focused his chakra and then snapped open again. Relying heavily on his rinniagan he pushed with his chakra, a circle of increased awareness rapidly expanding with him at the center as he searched for Sakura's chakra signature. Within just a few moments, he pinpointed the medic's location roughly fifty kilometers from his location. From what he could tell with his advanced sight, she was no longer in motion and was very much alive, the flicker of green bright though he was too far away to sense anything more than that. He also knew that his shadow clone was still in commission which also eased his mind. His plan was going well so far. Now he needed to press onward to where Sakura was being held.

He opened his eyes and quickly climbed to the top of the nearest tree and summoned his hawk again.

"Are you rested Lord Sasuke?" the bird asked.

"Yes. Now move quickly." He instructed the animal. "We have quite a distance to travel."

"As you wish." The bird said soaring through the air near the clouds.

The Uchiha focused his rinnigan as he flew gauging the strength of his enemy as he flew his brow furrowed in concentration as he sensed the differing chakra levels of those who were gathered around Sakura. Though their numbers were large, roughly five hundred, he sensed that none of them had much chakra, not even compared to Sakura who had the least chakra in Team Seven. He nearly smirked, taking care of the guards would be child's play. He'd defeated one thousand before without landing a killing blow years ago. It was going to be easier than he anticipated. The man was rich, but naïve and arrogant. It was going to be his undoing.

Just before nightfall, he arrived just outside the gates of the massive mansion. He swept the grounds pinpointing Sakura's chakra in a room beneath the main house, likely in a basement room of some sort. Now that he was much closer, he could sense wavers in her chakra indicating that she was distressed in some way. She'd been in the enemy's hands for more than twenty four hours now and that was more than enough time for something to go wrong.

He paused and took a deep breath. If he were Naruto, he'd probably break down the front doors of the estate and yell at the top of his lungs for Sanji to give Sakura back or he'd kill him. Then he'd fight all the guards that came at him with his normal recklessness and trash the place before swooping in and rescuing Sakura and befriending the business man, leaving as unlikely friends. He nearly smirked at the mental picture in his head before his face turned back into his usual mask of indifference.

He wasn't Naruto. Wasting time and energy on a tactic like that wasn't his way of doing things. He had one goal, to rescue Sakura. Nothing was coming between him and that goal, however if anyone was fool enough to try to stop him, he wouldn't hold back. Storm clouds gathered above him and he took one more deep breath. Now it was time to go.

He waited in the shadows until the changing of the guards and slipped inside the gate. Using the natural talent that he'd increased through years of training and life experience, he slipped into the mansion undetected following the green glow of Sakura's strong, warm, healing chakra while avoiding as many others as he could. Those who crossed his path, he immediately put under genjutsu ensuring no one sensed nor alerted others to his approach. He frowned when he arrived at what looked like a kitchen storage room. He could sense Sakura's chakra coming from someplace nearby, almost directly beneath his feet. Glancing around, he spotted a barrel filled with wheat. The barrel and even the contents of it weren't out of place but, the marks on the floor showed that it had been moved frequently. With little trouble, he shoved the barrel out of the way revealing a hidden door. He pulled it up and dropped lithely to the ground below carefully avoiding the pressured triggered trap at the bottom. He glanced around the narrow hallway searching for any guards and cautiously moved towards a set of doors at the end of the hall when a sound he hadn't heard in years and had never wanted to hear again graced his ears turning his heart to stone and his blood to flames. Sakura's cry of pain, he'd know it anywhere.

His jaw clenched as he sprinted forward knocking the pair of guards standing at the doors unconscious with two quick strikes with the back of his hand. He stopped by the door and crouched down peering through the keyhole to see what was going on inside.

To his furry, he saw Sakura bound in chains against a wall her eye blackened and fresh blood dripping from her lip. With his advanced vision, he could see that the shackles that bound here were infused with sealing jutsu, likely the only reason she hadn't freed herself. Her clothes were dirty, torn and in disarray. She coughed, fresh blood splattering to the floor as she gasped and glared at the blonde haired man before her.

"I'll ask you once more. What is the security code to get past the protective barrier around The Leaf Village?" the man demanded tapping a riding crop in his hand.

Sakura said nothing, her eyes nearly ablaze with her determination and anger.

The man sighed. "More silence huh? I'm a little surprised, the last kunoichi I captured gave up her secrets easily." His hand flashed forward, crop in hand and struck the woman across the face.

Sasuke's hand clenched against the door even as he fought to stay behind the door. What the man did wouldn't kill her and he'd make him pay for it later. Now, he needed to know what the he was up to.

Sanji stepped forward and grabbed Sakura by the chin forcing her to look at him again. "Such a lovely face." He murmured his voice husky. "Oh how I wish you wouldn't make me hit it so often."

Sakura kept her eyes away from the man, refusing to look him in the eye. "You can torture me until I'm within an inch of my life, but I will never betray my village." She said softly though her voice was laced with venom.

The man smirked. "That's very commendable of you but I don't intend to destroy the village, just one clan in it. They're only second rate at best anyway, I'm sure you wouldn't mind. In fact all I want is the heir. Kiba Inuzuka."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "So that's who you're really after." She said softly. "I thought your whole story about wanting Sasuke to assassinate that Feudal Lord seemed off. He's not a rouge ninja and was publically pardoned for his crimes. You're smart enough to know that he wouldn't willingly muck that up by getting his hands dirty with work like that. What you really wanted, was to separate us because you thought that I was the weaker of the two. You tried to act like you hadn't even noticed my presence when you walked up to Sasuke on purpose. All you wanted to do was get me alone thinking that I would crack and give you the information you wanted."

"You're a clever one." Sanji said with a grin. "Now then, Kiba Inuzuka's life isn't worth all of this right?" he said slamming his fist into her solar plexus with enough force to make her cry out in pain, but not enough to knock her out. "Just tell me please."

Sakura smirked. "You don't know how big of a mistake you've made." She said softly. "In fact you know nothing about me, Sasuke, Kiba or The Village Hidden in the Leaves." She glared at him. "First of all, Kiba Inuzuka is my good friend and comrade. We've fought and trained side by side from the time we were children. There's no way in hell I'd betray him to scum like you."

"Bitch." Sanji growled hitting her across the face again.

The pink haired medic didn't even flinch. "Sasuke is one of the smartest men I've ever known. He'd never fall for such an obvious trap. I'm sure he's on his way here now, if he hasn't arrived already." She said her eyes filled with fire.

The blonde's brow twitched the veins near his temple popping out under the skin. "There's no way." He murmured. "I received word just an hour ago that he was sighted in The Land of Lightning headed towards the estate I drew on a map."

Sakura didn't even react to the man's words. "And last of all, my teacher hits way harder than you do. This is nothing."

The man moved to hit her again and Sasuke, having gathered all the information he needed burst through the doors and caught the man's fist as he was about to strike her again.

"Hit her again and I'll break your arm." He snarled.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed her voice tinged with relief and excitement.

He nodded and kicked the man hard in the stomach before slashing through the chains that bound her hands and feet with his sword. She staggered forward and he caught her waiting until she'd regained her balance before using his lightning needles to unlock the shackles at her wrists and ankles. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'll be fine." She assured him taking a defensive stance. "We need to do something about this guy, he's after Kiba. That mission he wanted you to do for him, is a fake."

He nodded. "I heard everything just now." He stepped between her and the man who was shakily getting to his knees. "Heal yourself and rest. I'll take care of him." He said his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I can still fight." She assured him. "I owe this guy a beating for the crap he's put me through."

The man staggered to his feet and snickered. "I thought you were enjoying it though. Most kunoichi are into that S and M stuff right?"

Sakura's brow twitched at that. "Pervert." She hissed her hand balling into a fist.

Sasuke noticed the weakness in her stance and glared at her. "Heal yourself now." He demanded. "You'll only slow me down if you try to fight in that state."

He expected a sharp retort or even a blow to the face but instead, she sighed and dropped to her knees her hands glowing green. He nearly shook his head. She'd been in much more pain than she'd let on. No that her courage wasn't commendable, but her wellbeing was his top priority at the moment.

"If you let us go peacefully and promise to stay away from The Leaf and there won't be any problems." Sasuke said focusing on the business man again.

Sanji chuckled. "Like I believe that." He said. "Now that you know who my target is, there's no way you'll stay quiet about it." He pulled something silver from his breast pocket and lifted it to his lips.

Sasuke tensed preparing to counter a projectile attack when the man blew into the object surprising the avenger. His eyes immediately widened when a large chakra signature suddenly came racing towards them, barreling down the hallway towards the room they were in at breakneck speeds.

A dog of massive proportions burst into the room snapping and growling as it crouched in front of the businessman. Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura scrambled to her feet and moved to stand behind him. His eyes quickly took in the animal's chakra levels and nature. It was one of the largest he'd seen in an animal.

"Good boy Fang." He said with a grin. "Now, take them down!"

"We can't fight him here." Sasuke said as he kicked the giant beast back. "There's no room. We have to get outside."

"Right." Sakura agreed.

"Run for the door as soon as I give the signal. I'll follow after you." He said focusing his chakra. He wasn't sure if the technique he was about to try would work, but he was hoping that even if it was imperfect, it would be enough to distract his enemy. Pulling on the nature based energy left inside of him by Kabuto and using his sharringan and rinnigan to recall and knead his chakra, he formed three hand signs. "White Rage Jutsu!" he exclaimed.

A white dragon leapt from his open mouth with an orb in hand and twisted around it turning into a blinding ball of light while high pitched screeching filled the small basement room. He dashed out of the room as Fang yelped and cowered on the floor, Sanji's eyes clamped shut and his hands went to his ears as he fell to his knees.

"What is that terrible sound?" Sakura demanded above the noise as he caught up with her.

He ignored her question for the moment and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her faster down the corridor to the trap door exit. He half pushed, half threw her through the opening and then quickly followed slamming the door shut behind them. The jutsu was incomplete, he'd expected as much considering he hadn't trained in the Sage Arts the way Kabuto had. Though it had form, it wasn't nearly as potent and wouldn't last as long as the one Orochimaru's favorite lap dog had used during his battle against him and Itachi. Even so, he was hoping with the dog's amplified hearing and sight that it would effect it more and give them more time to escape.

"Sasuke! What's the plan?" Sakura demanded as they sprinted down the corridors of the estate.

"We need to get outside." He said kicking open the door of a room and dashing inside. He threw the window open and slipped out with Sakura right behind him. "If we put some distance between us then it's less likely that innocent people will get dragged into it. We'll have to fight him though. That thing was a ninja hound. There's no way for us to cover up our scent."

Sakura nodded as they nimbly scurried up a tree near the window they'd escaped from and took to the roof tops sprinting across the wooden beams and terracotta tiles. "This place is pretty isolated and I've placed most of the guards under genjutsu." Sasuke explained defecting an arrow shot at him and throwing a kunai with a paperbomb attached in response. It sunk into the wood under the watch tower and exploded sending those in the tower crashing to the ground.

Sakura nodded and then shrieked as a dog leapt at her. She dodged the canine's attack and whirled around planting her heel solidly in its chest and kicked it to the ground.

Sasuke glanced back and clucked his tongue in irritation. Sanji apparently had several ninja hounds at his command. Having grown up with Kiba, a skilled ninja hound user and being Kakashi's, son of The White Fang of The Leaf and ninja hound user, pupil had given him a lot of exposure to dogs. However, neither men's ninja's hounds were as ferocious as the ones pursuing them. They were borderline wild in their attacks, going after vital spots like the throat instead of immobilizing spots like arms and legs like what he was used to.

Sakura was holding her own against the vicious pack of predators, her chakra infused fists and feet decimating their numbers as the animals forced the pair to the ground. They stood back to back eyes quickly darting around the courtyard where they'd landed.

"Any suggestions?" Sakura asked throwing a kunai at one of the beasts the knife sinking into the dog's forehead before it collapsed dead.

"If we don't defeat their master, they'll just keep coming after us." Sasuke replied. He stepped in front of the kunoichi and focused his chakra, bringing the electricity at his core to the surface. The familiar sound of birds chirping filled the air as his hand blazed electric blue before swiping his hand across the air. "Chidori Senbon!" he exclaimed as thousands of electric needles whipped through the air striking their targets and taking out most of the hounds.

"Only a few more to go." Sakura said tugging on her glove. "Brace yourself." She warned her partner as she leapt into the air and focused her chakra around her fist. "Cha!" she exclaimed driving her fist into the ground. It cracked as easily as glass beneath her hand and sent the remainder of the hounds flying where they fell to their deaths or were buried under the rubble of the earth and buildings that crumbled around them.

Sasuke smirked at her show of strength. She had grown so much. He truly was proud of the warrior she'd become.

"What have you done to my servants!?" Came Sanji's voice as he appeared before them his eyes almost feral as he stared at the bodies of his hounds.

"Were we just supposed to stand still and let them kill us?" Sakura questioned her brow knitting together. Sasuke nearly snorted at that.

"You… You… Damn brats!" he growled.

"What a creative insult." The kunoichi muttered as she went back to healing herself.

Sasuke glanced over at her. He never remembered her being so talkative in battle. It was probably something she'd picked up from Naruto. That loser couldn't shut up no matter what the situation. He'd lost track of the times Kakashi had told him not to taunt the enemy.

His train of thought was broken when he noticed the man creating seals. It was a set he knew well. "Be on guard." He reminded his partner as Sanji bit his thumb and slammed it to the ground.

"Summoning justu!" the man exclaimed.

Sakura settled into a defensive stance as Sasuke straightened his brow furrowed. The output of chakra wasn't matching the amount he was sure the man possessed. As Sanji pulled a four legged beast the size of an ocean liner from who knew where, he realized that he had linked his chakra network to that of the dog he'd incapacitated with Kabuto's jutsu. He frowned, his jaw clenched as the massive dog with bared fangs and what looked like armor cover his body sank down on his haunches, low growls shaking the ground below. To his surprise, Sakura smirked and stepped forward smacking her fist against her opposite palm.

"Big and ugly." She murmured. "Just the way I like them."

His brow wrinkled as he glanced over at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"This kind of big thing is no match for either of us." She said with an almost cocky grin. "We've got my fists and your Susanoo in case things get too dangerous. I'm not worried about winning this fight at all. I've got your back, and you have mine right?"

He blinked and then smirked himself. She was absolutely right. There was no reason for them to be overwhelmed by the size of their adversary. They'd both faced down much stronger and scarier before. "You're right." He agreed pulling out his katana. "Let's do this."

"Devour them!" Sanji shrieked and the animal leapt forward.

Sakura charged in first and leapt into the air slamming her fist into the animal's helmeted head shattering the metal protection and sending the dog face first into dirt. It yelped and staggered to his feet shaking its head as it wobbled.

"You're going to have to do better than that pup!" she growled as she leapt again and slammed her foot into its chest destroying its breast plate. "Pain's centipedes had more bite than this!"

Sasuke charged in after her as it tumbled backwards and slipped between the canine's legs slitting through the tendons with his sword. The beast roared in agony and tried to stand up barely balancing on three legs. Sakura attacked again from the roof top peppering the animal's back with paper bombs. They detonated bringing the animal to its knees again. It whipped its head in agony and frustration knocking Sakura back into a wall.

The Uchiha's eyes followed her as she quickly jumped to her feet. "I'm fine!" she called out wiping the blood from her face that trickled from a superficial cut in her forehead. "Finish it Sasuke!"

He nodded once as he funneled his electric chakra into his hand and extended it, shaping it into a long sword. With one quick stroke of his arm, he decapitated the beast and it fell to the earth defeated.

He quickly dashed to Sakura's side. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded and winced. "Just a cracked rib. Nothing major." She assured him as her hand glowed green and pressed to her side.

"You…. How dare you!?" Sanji roared. "I'll make you pay!" he shouted his hands forming signs.

Sasuke watched them carefully, his lips turning down into a frown when he didn't recognized them.

"What's he doing?" Sakura asked. "There's no way he has enough chakra to summon another creature that size."

"It's not a summoning." Sasuke replied putting his hand on her back as he moved protectively in front of her. "I've never seen this before."

"Decades ago, my clan the Inumori clan was hunted down and eliminated by the Inuzuka clan who had aligned themselves with The Hidden Leaf Village. Do you want to know why?" Sanji asked.

Neither ninja spoke as the massive ninja hound that had arrived with the whistle call rose and staggered towards the man.

"It was because they hated our secret jutsu. One that they only discovered after breeding us powerful ninja hounds for generations. It enraged them, shall I show it to you now?" he murmured with a manic gleam in his eyes as he formed the last symbol. "Secret Ninja Art, Man Beast Merge!" he exclaimed.

Light exploded around him and the hound and the sound of howling filled the air, chilling the two shinobi to the bone.

"Sasuke, something's wrong." Sakura said softly. "His chakra…"

"I know." He replied. "It feels and looks foul."

The light faded and they stared in horror at the creature in front of them. "For some reason, the disapproved of us combining our forms with that of our hounds." Sanji said.

"What do you know? Warewolves do exist. I'll have to tell Captain Yamato, and Naruto that the next time I see them." Her eyes widened. "Wait a second! Captain Yamato heard that story from Tsume. Kiba's mother!" her jaw clenched. "It makes sense. She said that the Inuzuka's originally came to The Leaf Village to help them with tracking but did so under the condition that The Leaf help them eradicate a clan of Werewolves that hunted and ate their ninja hounds and handlers. This must be the clan they were talking about."

Sasuke frowned. "Looks like they missed at least one." He muttered. He activated his sharringan and focused on the man's eyes pushing with his chakra to place the man under genjutsu. To his surprise, he found nothing but a thirst for blood in the man's mind. It appeared that the dog's psyche was taking over and unlike the Tailed beasts and other summoned animals, there was no form of higher intelligence for him to grasp and manipulate. Not quickly enough anyway. The only way he'd be able to defeat the creature was to kill it or separate the two. He wasn't even sure how to do the first. His body tensed as his own personal feelings to make the man pay for what he'd done to Sakura rose within him interrupting his calculated analysis of the situation.

Sanji laughed and then howled as the moon began to rise behind him. "I'll rip you to shreds!" he roared before flashing forward at near inhuman speeds his sights set on Saakura.

Sasuke' with his sharringan active immediately reacted and grabbed his teammate by the arm and yanked her out of harm's way. He grunted in frustration when Sakura yelped her leg grazed by the wolf man's attack. She back flipped and then charged up to the roof in an attempt to let him take over the fight, but Sanji stayed right on her trail slashing at her with his claws. She crouched low and slid her leg out towards him but he leapt out of the way of her kick and came barreling at her again. Again she leapt and flipped out of harm's way, the creature's claws ripping through her shirt just below her ribs as she tumbled down the roof.

Sasuke quickly peppered the man with Chidori Senbon and Sakura dropped down beside him. "He's too fast." She panted. "Inuzuka offensive attacks are famous for their speed. It seems this man is the same." She gritted her teeth and pressed her hand against the rib that she hadn't had time to fully heal. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I can't keep up and his target it me. It's all I can I do to doge him, there's no way I can counter."

"It's fine." He assured her. "Leave it to me. You don't think I've just been sitting here watching your game of tag did you?" Sakura's eyes narrowed for a moment and then widened as thunder rumbled overhead. "This weather is perfect. I didn't have to waste any chakra to make this storm."

The man-beast charged again intent on Sakura. Sasuke lashed out and knocked the man back with the back of his sword.

"Sakura! Get away from here now!" he instructed. She nodded and immediately took to the roof tops sprinting towards the open ocean in the distance. Sanji rose to follow her but Sasuke kicked him back. "Your opponent is me now." He snarled.

"The woman. I want that woman. I need to see her blood." Sanji panted droll slipping from his wolfish mouth. "Give her to me!" The monster lashed out at him grazing his abdomen with his claws. He winced at the pain and dashed towards the wall. "Where did you send her?! Give her to me!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he quickly flipped up to the highest tower looking down on the court yard where the man stood his hand raising towards the sky. He felt and heard the lightning crackle in response gathering above him.

"What? What is this!?" the wolf man his animal instincts alerting him to the danger. "What are you plotting!? Kiba! The woman! Give them to me!" he roared leaping towards the tower.

"Be gone with the thunder clap." Sasuke said softly flicking his wrist forward. "Kirin!"

Lightning exploded from the sky with a blinding flash and ear shattering crash. The Uchiha looked down at his opponent his eyes narrowing slightly at the scene. It appeared that the ninja hound and Sanji had begun the separate joined at the waist with their heads and torso's separated. It reminded him of some of Orochimaru's experiments and a feeling of disgust and pity welled up inside him. He dropped down beside the man and his eyes opened at the sound.

"Go ahead and kill me." He rasped using the last of his chakra to separate himself fully from the hound. "If I can't avenge my clan, I'm worthless as an Inumori."

Sasuke stared down at the man and couldn't help but see the shadow of his former self in him. "If you really want to die, I can make that happen." He said. "But if you die here, that's the end of the Inumori's legacy. Is this really how you want them to go out? Even if you recover and manage to get your revenge, it will only further stain the names of your ancestors."

The man's eyes widened before they shut. "What would you know about it?!" he snarled.

"Everything." Sasuke replied calmly. "Have you forgotten who I am? I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha. I lived my entire life seeking revenge after my brother slaughtered our clan. I was so sure that killing everyone that had plotted against us would somehow restore their honor and make their deaths mean something. In the end though, I realized that I had only sullied our clan's name and honor further with my childish mindset. No matter how many people I killed, not a single one of my clan members were revived. No matter what schemes I pulled the fact that I was the last Uchiha did not change. Hate only breeds more hate. Only by breaking that cycle was I able to see how pointless that path I was walking truly was."

Sanji's eyes widened. "What do I do then?"

"I don't know the answer to that myself." He admitted. His eyes lifted as a flash of pink moved towards them.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed dropping down beside him. "Are you alright?" she asked reaching out with a green tinged hand to the place where blood trickled down towards his hips.

He nodded. "I'm just fine." He assured her when the superficial wound healed almost immediately with the coaxing of her chakra.

"What a relief." She said with a smile. Her gaze turned to the other two. "What should we do with them?"

"No need to worry about that." He said. "My shadow clone already alerted the authorities. They're nearly here."

Sakura chuckled. "As usual, you're one step ahead of the rest of us."

He nodded and her gaze shifted to the man lying on the ground. "Go ahead." He said. "I don't think he's interested in revenge anymore."

Sakura nodded and knelt down healing chakra flowing through her hands and into the man's body as she worked to heal his most serious injuries. After a few moments, he pushed her hands away.

"Fang." He said softly glancing over at the hound.

She nodded and moved over to the dog her hands glowing green. After a few moments, her eyes widened and then fell. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "He's gone."

Sanji's eyes widened and then filled with tears. "I see." He said softly. "So that's why it was forbidden." A bitter laugh left his throat. "I understand now why the Inuzuka clan was so disgusted with the Inumori's."

Sakura moved her hands back to him and continued her work. "I am sorry for what I did to you." He said.

She merely nodded before standing up again as officers from The Land of Lightning appeared. "We're here to take Sanji Inumori into custody." The leader said.

"Thank you for coming." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded and then stumbled as she took a step forward. "You overdid it." he said supporting her as he assessed her condition with his sharringan. "You're almost out of chakra."

The medic sighed and leaned against him. "Sorry Sasuke." She murmured.

"The ship you chartered is waiting at the shore." The officer said after watching the exchange. "You should probably head there and get Lady Haruno the care she needs."

Sasuke nodded and pulled Sakura's arm across his shoulders. "Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded and together they made their way to the dock where their ship was waiting.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." Sakura said as he helped her onto the sailing vessel.

"Don't apologize." The captain said with a little smile. "I'm just glad to have you back with us." His gaze shifted to the Uchiha. "I take it that you took care of the man that kidnapped her?" Sasuke nodded. "Good, in that case, get her into bed. The cook is already working on something nutritious but light for her. We'll continue towards The Village Hidden in the Clouds from here."

"Thank you." Sasuke said before walking Sakura to her room using his arm to steady her. "You're so reckless." He said as he helped her lay down.

"Give me a break." She muttered. "I spent over 24 hours being tortured by a creep and then battled a dog the size of a whale."

He sighed and pulled the blankets over her. "True enough." He agreed. It was his fault. He hadn't been able to protect her.

She glanced at him and smiled. "Don't make that face." She said. "It's not the first time I've been captured and tortured and it won't be the last I'm sure. It's part of being a ninja, especially as a kunoichi." He glanced down at her a little confused by her words and she chuckled. "Come on now. When we were split up by gender for certain classes during our academy days, you didn't think that us kunoichi were studying fashion and makeup while you boys practiced your shuriken jutsu outside now did you?" she glanced up at the ceiling. "As women, we're generally physically weaker than men, have lower pain tolerance and most of us have less chakra. It's a fact that can't be avoided. Because of that, we're usually the first ones targeted for capture. Kunoichi have to spend more than twice the hours with the interrogation core members learning how to resist torture compared to you boys."

"I didn't know." He admitted.

"Of course not." Sakura said with a chuckle. "Why would you?"

He shrugged and headed to the door. "I'm guessing the only sleep you got was when you were under the effects of that sleeping drug?" She nodded. "Ok, then go to sleep. I'll bring you your food when it's ready."

"Thank you Sasuke." She replied before closing her eyes as he closed the door behind him. He walked down the hall and mounted the stairs to the deck. He moved to the bow and took a deep breath, letting the wind whip through his hair. His hand gripped the railing with almost enough force to bend it as he fought to control his anger. He _knew_ that most decisions made in anger caused regret. He _knew_ that killing the fool for kidnapping and torturing Sakura wouldn't solve anything and set him right back on the path of revenge that he'd worked so desperately to distance himself from. Even so, the burning feeling in his chest only became hotter.

"Damn!" he hissed clenching his jaw.

Being stuck on a boat with no outlet was only intensifying the feelings of frustration brewing inside him. He glanced towards the cloud covered sky, the storm he'd used in his recent fight swirling above him. Now that he was a little older and much wiser, he realized that taking a life was just as easy as sparing one, the hard part was knowing when to do which. Even though he was sure he'd made the right decision, the anger inside him at the man's actions lingered. Regardless of what anyone thought, Sakura was precious to him. Seeing her in such a state left him raw and aching inside. The fact that he'd left her in a similar state with his own hands seemed to burn him even more now that his feelings for her were intensifying and changing.

"You should come inside before you catch your death." The captain said walking up to him. "The cook is probably done with Lady Sakura's food as well."

"Right." Sasuke said returning inside the ship. He shook the rain from his ink colored locks and walked into the galley.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha." The older man with a kind smile said. "I have food here for you."

"Thanks." He said taking the tray. "What about Sakura's?"

"Go ahead and eat first." The cook said. "If you don't you'll fret over her and end up forgetting to eat yourself. Besides, she's probably sleeping."

The Uchiha sighed and then nodded sitting down at the small table. He ate the rich stew slowly letting the warmth seep into him. He glanced up when the cook carried over a plate of tomatoes cocking a brow when the old man winked.

"I heard from a pretty lady with pink hair that these are you favorite." He said walking back towards the kitchen. "Since we were docked for a little while, I decided to venture out and pick some up for you."

"Thanks." Sasuke said popping a red slice into his mouth.

"She's a good woman that Sakura." The man said as he went to work cleaning up the dinner dishes. "Sharp as a tack, with a heart of gold and will of iron."

Sasuke nodded. He knew, he knew better than almost anyone how good of a woman Sakura was. To love someone like him in spite of everything he'd done, she was probably on her way to sainthood. He quickly finished his tomato slices, stew and rice and returned his dishes to the cook who gave him a tray with food for Sakura.

"Do you need any help with that?" The cook asked. "You've only got one arm and with the storm brewing, it's a little shaky in here."

"I'll be fine." He assured the man. "I am a ninja."

The old sailor chuckled. "Good point. In that case, I'll go on deck to see if they need any help. You look after the girl."

Sasuke nodded and made his way down the hall from the kitchen and to the room Sakura occupied. He knocked lightly on the door. "Sakura, I have your food." He called out. "Can I come it?"

The only reply he got was the sound of sobbing coming from the other side of the door. Alarmed by the sound, he shoved it open and put the tray down on the table his eyes scanning the room for danger. Finding none, he rushed to Sakura's side. "Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you in pain?"

She shook her head and wiped at her eyes. "No. It's nothing." She replied.

He gritted his teeth. She was hiding something from him, and it was annoying especially in his already irritated mood.

"Sakura." He said his eyes narrowing slightly. She glanced at him and he could see her eyes were filled with agony. "What's wrong?" he asked his hand reaching towards her. To his shock, she slapped his hand away her eyes widening at the sound.

"Oh my gosh." She whispered her hand raising to cover her mouth as the color drained from her face. "I'm so sorry Sasuke." Her hand nervously raked through her hair. "Please forgive me."

His eyes softened as he picked up the tray and moved it to her lap. "Eat." He said simply. "I'm going on deck to see if the crew need any help in this storm. I'll be back to check on you later."

He slipped out of the room and took a deep breath. He wasn't used to this. Her rejection hurt more than he'd ever let on. From the time they were children, she'd all but worshipped him. Praised his every word and deed. Even when he'd began slipping into the darkness, she'd only defied him to try to protect him. It wasn't until that day in The Valley of the End that she'd really rejected him if only for a moment. He remembered it well.

 _"There they are!" came the familiar voice of Sakura as he and Naruto lay bleeding on what was left of the valley floor._

 _With quick leaps and bounds she appeared before them. His eyes opened and found her face, his heart twisting painfully in his chest at the look of absolute sorrow that marred her features. She knelt next to her two fallen teammates, her hands shrouded in green light as she worked to stop the bleeding, kill the infection that had settled into the exposed flesh and stimulate the growth of new healthy tissue over the stumps where their arms had once been._

 _"Thanks Sakura!" Naruto said smiling at the medic his tone overly cheerful in an attempt to comfort her and assure her that he was alright._

 _Sasuke studied her for a moment, all of the terrible things he'd put her through flashing through his mind. She was intelligent, beautiful, strong, kind and warm. She was precious to him and he'd caused her nothing but pain for the past three years. Remorse for all that he'd done to her welled up inside him. He had to apologize to her. She loved him so he was sure she'd forgive him, though he knew he wouldn't deserve it, but he had to say the words._

 _"Sakura…" he said softly. "I…"_

 _"Just shut up for now." She snapped cutting him off, her voice hard, nearly cracking as she attempted to reign in her emotions. "I'm concentrating."_

 _He internally cringed. She'd never spoke to him that way before. Never had he heard any malice in her voice directed at him until then. He realized at that moment that the forgiveness he was sure he'd receive wasn't a guarantee after all. It was her right of course. If she chose to cast him aside after fulfilling her obligation to heal him, he had no right to complain. Even so, he needed to get the words out. Needed to tell her how he genuinely felt at least once. He took a deep breath. If she didn't forgive him, he wasn't sure what he'd do and the thought frightened him more than he dared admit. The knowledge that her eyes that had once been filled with admiration when she looked at him might forever be filled with anger or even hatred when she glanced his way was terrifying._

 _Using the last of his courage, he spoke again. "I'm sorry." He said softly._

 _"Sorry?" she repeated a hint of disbelief in her voice. "For what?"_

 _The list of things he had to apologize for was incredibly long. For pointing out her weaknesses, for frightening her, for hurting her body and soul, for making her worry constantly for years, for taking her feelings for him lightly, for nearly killing their sensei, for nearly killing her, for nearly killing their best friend, for leaving her alone on the bench that night… The list was almost endless. Knowing he didn't have that much strength or time, he came up with the shortest, most complete answer he could._

 _"For everything up till now." He replied._

 _She glanced at him and then lowered her head, her jaw clenching, her body trembling. "You'd better damn well be!" she snarled even as tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "Cha… You JERK."_

 _With his strength returning thanks to her hard work he sat up and smiled as she wiped her eyes. Her response hadn't been flat out rejection like it probably should have. Instead, she had made it clear that though she had been hurt, no… Wounded. Seriously wounded by his actions and things would probably never be the same between them. Even so she offered him hope. She wasn't going to shut him out of her heart like any smart girl would and he was grateful. Grateful to his Loser of a best friend for knocking sense into his head and grateful to the girl who had never stopped loving him. He knew now that no matter how lost he became he would always have Naruto's light and Sakura's warmth to guide him home. Back to where they could all be together again._

After almost two hours of tying down sails and helping with the Rutter, Sasuke stumbled back inside and leaned against the wall. He was _definitely_ not cut out for sailing. It was exhausting on a totally different level and required a second arm for sure. After catching his breath, he stumbled into his room and peeled the soaked clothes from his skin and hung them up to dry as best he could on the table in his room. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off before pulling a fresh set of clothes from his bag and slipped them on. Dry and as clean as he could get given the circumstances, he walked out of his room and down the hall to the next door. He lifted his hand and knocked lightly.

"Sakura? Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yes." She responded softly.

He pushed the door open and found her sitting up in bed, her dishes stacked neatly on the tray he'd brought her on the table. She had pillows propped behind her back and her hands were filled with what looked like a medical book of some sort based on the cover.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better now." She replied simply though there was a hollowness to her voice he didn't like.

"What are you studying?" he asked leaning against the table.

"Surgical arts." She replied. "It's one of my weaker points as far as my medical ninjutsu goes. Shizune usually heads up complicated surgeries and autopsies. Since I use my skills most often on the battlefield I didn't think it was a big deal until…" her hand tightened around the book. "Anyway, it doesn't matter."

"Please tell me." He said.

She blinked and studied him for a moment. Then with a sigh, she relented. "Naruto died on the battlefield before our last fights against Madara and Kaguya." She said closing her book.

Sasuke's eyes widened. It had to be around the same time that he'd also been struck down and nearly killed. When the Sage of Six Paths appeared to both him and Naruto.

"I… I was almost out of chakra and we were out of options." She said pulling her knees to her chest. "There was no other choice, I had to cut open his chest and manually pump his heart to try to bring him back." She held her hand up and stared at it as it trembled. "I literally held his heart in my hand." She shuddered and looked down. "I just don't want to be in that kind of desperate situation again."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Sasuke said. "Without you, he would have died. All of us would have."

She sighed and then turned dangling her feet off the edge of the bed as she looked down at the floor. "Sasuke, I know that this is terribly late, but I am so sorry that I attempted to take your life." She said her voice shaking with emotions. "Please forgive me." She pleaded tears sliding down her face.

The Uchiha's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting this, not at all. What had happened that day in The Land of Iron was something they'd mentioned in passing but never in detail due to the sensitive nature of it. Her apologizing to him like this was something he'd never anticipated. He'd known when he'd first seen her that day that her intention was to kill him. He'd always been able to read her but he'd only briefly held negative feelings for her because of it. She wasn't a match for him especially at that time.

"It doesn't matter now." He said trying to alleviate her guilt.

"It matters to me!" she snapped. "I…" her hands shook as she looked at them before covering her face. "What was I thinking? How could I…"

His heart ached for her. Naruto had explained the situation to him during their recovery.

 _"Sakura, I know you're busy here, but Lady Hokage needs your assistance with Captain Yamato." Sai said from the doorway of the room that Sasuke shared with Naruto._

 _Sakura's eyes widened as she stood. "I see. Thank you Sai." She said moving towards the doors._

 _"I can accompany you there." The painter said as she neared him._

 _"It's fine. I know the way." Sakura replied stepping past him and moving down the hall._

 _Sai sighed and looked down._

 _"Don't worry about it Sai." Naruto said smiling at his teammate. "She'll get over it. The extra stress of taking care of everyone isn't helping either."_

 _Sasuke glanced at the painter his eyes moving between him and his best friend. There was a strange tenseness in the room as the pale shinobi walked forward and stopped in front of his bed._

 _"Sasuke Uchiha." Sai said in a formal way that had the Uchiha tensing. "I don't know that I'll ever forgive you for all that you've done, especially to Lord Donzo but" his jaw clenched. "I will do my best for the sake of my friends." He said before leaving the room quickly._

 _"What was that about?" Sasuke asked._

 _Naruto chuckled and leaned forward resting his single arm on his knees. "Sai, is a bit hard to understand." He said. "He was raised by Donzo in his foundation and so he doesn't really know much about how to interact with people normally."_

 _The Uchiha shrugged and then glanced at the half peeled apple Sakura had left behind. "What's going on between Sakura and Sai?" he asked._

 _The blonde sighed. "That's a long story so I'll give you the short version." He said before glancing at the Uchiha. "Don't tell either of them that I told you this ok?" Sasuke nodded. "Ok, back when Donzo was named the sixth Hokage, the first things he did was order Sai to keep tabs on me and issued the elimination order on you. Some things happened and I think Sai was getting fed up with how things were between me, you and Sakura." He raked his hand through his hair. "He thought that Sakura wasn't being fair to me and confronted her about it. I don't know exactly what he said to her but it must have been heavy. She was already stressed out caring for the comatose Lady Tsunade, helping Shizune run the hospital, Donzo becoming Hokage, the elimination order on you, and the way things were changing so quickly." He sighed. "She snapped. Totally lost it and got this idea in her head that the only way to save you from the path you were on and take away my suffering was to kill you herself."_

 _Sasuke's eyes widened. "I wondered why she showed up out of the blue that day in the Land of Iron." He admitted. "So that's what happened."_

 _Naruto nodded. "She's tough and pushed all of it out of her mind during the war but once it was over, I think the weight of everything has started crushing her again." He glanced at the door. "I know she feels guilty about that whole situation."_

 _"So why is she avoiding Sai?" the Uchiha asked._

 _"If I had to take a guess, I'd say that she's either afraid of him, or doesn't trust him fully yet." He said. "The guy's always been vocal about how he felt about you and from what Shikamaru and Shizune have said, he was brutal when he talked to her before she went after you. It'll just take them time to get back to where they used to be. Sakura is tough as nails but she's only human."_

He walked over to her and knelt in front of her. "Sakura, why did you do it?" he asked softly.

Her eyes widened and raised to meet his. Whatever she saw in his eyes seemed to help loose her tongue. "I just… it hurt so much to see you like that." She confessed. "It hurt to see Naruto suffering every day because of the burden _I_ forced onto him." She looked down. "I loved you both too much to watch you suffer like that. I knew that if I didn't kill you, someone else would. I wanted to end everything with my own hands so that no one else would be hurt anymore. I'm so sorry."

He reached out and gently tipped her face up. "You were trying to save me from myself." He said wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumb. "I understand that. You have nothing to apologize for."

Her eyes widened and he was only mildly surprised when she launched forward wrapping her arms around his neck, tears streaming down her face in a way that reminded him of the day Lady Tsunade had appeared in the village and used her healing jutsu to free him from the effects of Itachi's powerful genjutsu. The love she felt for him was almost tangible, evident in the way she held him and the tears that were shed for his sake. Unlike before, he was old enough and wise enough to understand and appreciate her feelings. Acting on his own feelings for the medic, he wrapped his arm loosely around her waist. She was so precious and he knew that the feelings for her that had been planted in his heart during their genin days, taken root when she'd confessed her feelings the night he'd left to join the Sound Ninja, and had begun to bud the day he'd seen her standing tall and radiant before him and Naruto after defeating a horde of fission beings single handedly was love. He loved Sakura, not as a teammate, not as a friend, not as a sister, but the way a man loves a woman. He hoped that the Waterfall of Truth would give him the last push he needed to move forward with her at his side.


	7. Chapter 7

The remaining weeks of their journey in The Land of Lightning were uneventful as the pair made their way across the ocean to The Village Hidden in the Clouds. Their boat finally arrived and the Leaf Ninja came ashore.

"Thank you for everything." Sakura said as she paid the last part of their fee.

"Thank you Miss Sakura." The captain said with a smile. "Sailing with you was a delight. Feel free to call upon us again any time."

Sasuke also bowed to the old man who grinned at him. "You're not half bad Uchiha. It was good to work with you. Good luck with everything."

They smiled and walked forward finding themselves face to face with Darui, the man who had led the sea front battlefield against Madara's forces.

"It's nice to see you again Lady Sakura." He said nodding to her. "Lord Hokage informed us of your arrival."

"Thank you Lord Darui." She said bowing to the man.

Sasuke also bowed noting how the advisor to the Raikage studied him with distrust in his eyes.

"So the Uchiha is your escort? I would have thought that you'd come here with the nine tails kid." He said leading them through the village towards the Raikage building.

"Naruto is a newlywed now." She said with a smile. "I doubt his wife would have appreciated me bringing her new husband with me on such a long journey."

The blonde snickered. "I guess not. I'm happy for the kid."

"So am I." Sakura said smiling at the man.

A blonde young man walked forward and beamed at the pink haired young woman. "Miss Sakura." He said with a smile. "I'm so pleased to see you."

She smiled. "You'r a sensory ninja who helped with the intelligence core right? I remember your face."

He blushed. "I'm honored. I'll never forget yours."

Sasuke's brow nearly twitched. She seemed to have all sorts of admirers. He heard a group of fan girls whispering behind his back as he moved through the town but ignore them. His business was with Sakura and the Raikage.

"We received word on your trouble with that Inumori fellow as well as your request for an audience with Lord Raikage." Darui said as they walked.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, we have something to request of him."

The advisor nodded. "I understand. I'm sure he'll see you but your companion," he glanced at the Uchiha. "That might be another story."

"Sasuke is Naruto's best friend. It would be good if Lord Killer B and Lord Raikage who Naruto admires and respects so much could be on better terms with him as well." Sakura said as they neared the Raikage building.

"It's hard to say." Darui muttered. "Some things are hard to forgive."

"Yes, like attempting to kidnap little girls and killing innocent men." She said her eyes flashing dangerously. "We're moving towards peace and that can only be achieved if we learn to forgive and move forward."

The advisor's eyes widened and then softened. "Of course."

"By the way," Sakura said as they arrived at the doors to the Raikage's office. "Naruto's wife is Hinata the Heiress of the Hyuga clan."

The blonde chuckled. "I get the point." He said leading them up to the Raikage's office. "We would all do well to remember the past but not let it define who we are now."

Sasuke glanced at the medic who nodded her head. They were both privy to the information that Hinata had been abducted twice by ninja from The Village Hidden in the Clouds on the Raikage's orders to try to steal the byakugan.

"Lord Raikage. Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha have arrived." Darui said rapping on the door.

"Very well. Send them in." came the rough low voice of the ruler of The Village hidden in the Clouds.

They stepped inside the large office and immediately bowed to the imposing looking man.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Miss. Haruno." The Raikage said from his seat in front of a set of massive windows. "Lady Tsunade is still doing well I hope?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes Lord Raikage. She's enjoying some rest and relaxation now that she's passed the mantle of Hokage onto Kakashi."

The man chuckled. "I never thought she'd take the old man's words about retiring so seriously." He admitted.

"She said that getting cut in half reminded her that she's not as young as she used to be." She said with a smile.

The Raikage nodded. "I suppose that's true. War seems to have a way of aging us prematurely." Sakura smiled and nodded. Sasuke felt the Raikage's eyes move to him and frowned. "I see you brought the Uchiha with you."

She nodded. "Yes Lord Raikage." She said. "As you know, he stopped by here once before on his journey of redemption."

"I remember." The man replied studying the ink haired man's eyes. "The scars from the Akatsuki are still deep here. You understand."

Sakura nodded. "I do. Even so, we've come to ask a favor of you."

"What would that be?" he replied.

"We'd like to visit Turtle Island." Sakura said.

The Raikage's brow lifted at that. "Is that so? Why the sudden interest?"

The medic glanced at Sasuke who lowered his head. "As someone who has committed terrible atrocities against your people, this is a very selfish request on my part." He admitted. "Even so, I ask your permission to go to Turtle Island so that I may enter the waterfall of truth."

The hulk of a man straightened at that. "The Waterfall of Truth." He murmured. "That's a sacred place particularly to those of us from this village and the Jinchuriki."

"I understand that." Sasuke replied before taking a deep breath. "For the past two years I have been trying to repay my debt to society and find my place in this new ninja world where Avengers are not needed. I was told that this place has special properties that allow a person to confront the darkest parts of themselves." He glanced up at the Raikage. "Naruto is my best friend. My wish now is to stand by his side and help him protect The Leaf Village and the peace the allied shinobi forces fought so hard for, but I cannot do that as I am now."

"Please Lord Raikage." Sakura said bowing to the man. "Sasuke truly is trying to do what's best."

The Raikage sighed. "Very well then, but you can only go with an armed escort including Killer B." he stared down the Uchiha. "If you take one step out of line, you'll be killed without hesitation."

"I understand." Sasuke replied.

"Darui. Send for Killer B." the Raikage said to his advisor.

"Right away." He replied.

"You two are free to stay here tonight." He said handing a piece of paper to a blonde woman who brought it to the two shinobi. "I won't keep you under guard like I did last time since you're here with Miss Haruno, however the same stipulations stand."

Sasuke nodded. The last time he'd visited the village he'd been kept under 24 hour guard. They had imposed a strict curfew on him as well. He'd helped repair many of their buildings but found many people still didn't trust him.

"Thank you very much Lord Raikage." Sakura said with a bow.

The thick man nodded and the leaf shinobi left the room and headed down to the streets of the village.

"We need to be checked into our room by seven pm." Sasuke said as they walked down the main road.

"Why is that?" she asked stopping at a stall and watching as a man blew glass into the shape of an octopus.

"It's one of the rules they imposed on me the last time I visited." He replied. "Though I'm sure they'd be more lenient with you as my companion, I don't think it's the best idea to chance it."

"Understood." Sakura said glancing at a clock in the window of a business. "That only gives us an hour. We should find something to eat."

Sasuke nodded and they ducked into the quietest restaurant they could find. After eating a quick meal of rice and fish soup, they checked in at their Inn and were ushered inside. Sakura unsnapped her belt from around her waist and sighed as she stretched.

Sasuke laid out his things and hung his cloak up wincing as he stretched his shoulder.

"Is it bothering you?" Sakura asked reaching out to touch what was left of his right arm.

He nodded. Ever since the evening he'd held her while she cried over her attempt to kill him, he'd resolved to be a bit more open with her. There was no reason to lie about his health to his doctor anyway.

"Let me take a look at it." She said pulling at the hem of his shirt.

His growing feelings for her amplified the intimate action and he blushed. "I can do that." He assured her quickly.

"Alright." She replied stepping away from him. "Sorry, habit." She admitted.

He shrugged and stripped down to the waist and turned pointing to a spot of the back of shoulder. "It's been aching a bit." He admitted.

She nodded and motioned for him to sit down on a cushion. He did as she asked and she knelt behind him. "Alright. I'm just going to get a feel for how everything is doing." She said running her fingers over his skin of his shoulder before unwrapping what remained of his right arm. "If something hurts too much, let me know." She told him.

He nodded and closed his eyes as her fingers worked over the muscles of his shoulder, back and bicep. They were firm yet gentle pressing into the tissue and sliding over his skin. He winced when she pressed into the spot that had been aching and she made a little 'o' sound.

"I can feel it." She said running over the spot again with a slightly lighter touch. "You just have a knot in your muscle. It's a big one granted but I can handle it. I'll work it out for you."

He nodded and sighed as her fingers kneaded the muscle into submission the tense chords of flesh releasing with the nudging of her digits. His mouth went dry as he imagined her applying that same amount of pressure to his back in a different situation, her arms wrapped around him as he kissed her, his tall body pressing into her smaller one as his hand slid up her leg towards her hip. Desperate to distract himself, he cleared his throat.

"So is massage part of your medical training?" he asked.

"It is." She replied moving her focus to the whole of his back. "It encourages healthy blood flow, as well as releases the built up tension in muscles. It's also used to treat insomnia in some people." She explained as her palms pressed into his lower back. "It tells us a lot about the body's condition too. For example, you have more tension on your left shoulder and right hip because your body is trying to compensate for your missing right arm." She explained.

He nodded and then nearly froze when her fingers slid up his back, past his shoulders to his neck. "You're also carrying lots of tension here." She said pressing her finger tips into the muscle at the base of his skull. "It might be linked to use of the sharringan." She mused as she worked. "Kakashi sensei had a lot tension there too before he lost it."

"You used to do this for Kakashi Sensei?" he asked as she slid her fingers into his hair and pressed against his scalp. He was almost bewildered by the sensation of her hands touching him in such a way. It was all he could to focus on her response to his question.

"I did." She replied. "I did it a lot for Naruto, Sai, and Captain Yamato too." She explained. "As the medical ninja for team seven, it was my responsibility to make sure they were all in top shape and massage was one of the ways I did that."

"I see." He replied feelings his body relax further under her touch.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

"Yes. I feel much better, thank you." He said as she ran her fingers over his back one last time. As night fell, he couldn't help but notice that she'd moved just a little closer and didn't mind at all.

The next day Sasuke and Sakura rose early and prepared for their meeting with Killer B.

They were led to the Raikage's building where the eight tails was waiting for them with crossed arms.

"Lady Sakura if I may, you look just as beautiful as you did on Naruto's big day." The man rapped smiling at her.

"Thank you Lord Killer B." She said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to see you again." She motioned to Sasuke. "This is Sasuke Uchiha."

"I remember this man well, he did his best to send me to hell." Killer B muttered.

"I'm very sorry about that." Sasuke said with a bow.

The rapper sighed. "Well Naruto cares about you the most so the least I can do is be a good host."

"I guess that means we're going to Turtle Island then." Sakura said with a grin.

"Turtle Island is a sacred place. Both of you better remember your place." Killer B said as he led the way to the harbor.

"How does Naruto put up with that ridiculous rhyming?" Sasuke asked his brow twitching in irritation.

Sakura chuckled. "He actually understands the way Killer B explains things better than Kakashi and Yamato. They just click. I think he genuinely enjoys the rapping."

The Uchiha sighed. "Well, it's driving me absolutely crazy."

The medic chuckled. "Try to deal with it."

Sasuke sighed. "Of course."

The voyage was long, though not quite as long as their first and filled with interesting conversations. Sasuke learned about Naruto's tailed beast training and came to know even better than before just what an exceptional man his best friend had become. Learning new jutsu and accumulating power was simple, and easy. Learning to overcome your inner demons, was something much more painful and difficult.

They arrived on the wild island and they disembarked making their way slowly towards the Waterfall of Truth.

"So many fearsome animals." Sakura mused as they walked.

Sasuke's nose wrinkled as a massive snake slithered past. "No wonder Naruto felt right at home here." The medic blinked and then giggled.

After a bit of walking, the arrived at the falls.

"This is the place." Motoi said motioning to the falls. "Are you sure you want to do this? It's not required of you since you're not a jinchuriki and it's dangerous."

Sasuke nodded. "The curse of hatred on me might have been broken but I still feel like I need to take on this challenge." He closed his eyes and Naruto's face appeared beaming at him with his hand outstretched towards him. Next to Naruto stood Sakura who also smiled and reached out to him. Kakashi stood ahead of them a hand lifted in greeting with the village spread out behind the current Hokage. He imagined Naruto as Hokage with Shikamaru on his left hand side and Sakura on his right serving as advisors, however there was a gap between Naruto and Sakura and he knew instinctively that that was the place he wanted to be. "If I want to be to stand beside him in the future, I need to fully confront my past." He said opening his eyes again filled with determination.

"Sasuke." Sakura breathed a smile touching her lips.

"I can see that fire in your eyes, it tells me that you are a stand up guy." Killer B said with a little smile. "Go ahead and enter the falls, see if it can help you climb that final wall."

"Go out to the little island there and close your eyes." Motoi said. "It will all start from there."

Sasuke nodded and took a deep breath. He glanced over at Sakura who smiled at him. That's right, he wasn't just doing this because he wanted to stand by Naruto's side, but because he wanted to stand by her side as well. In order to do both, he had to confront the darkness in his heart that still lingered. With his goal firmly in his mind, he walked across the water and to the little island in front of the falls. He settled down cross legged on the grass and closed his eyes.

"Well, well. I never expected you to come here actively seeking me out." Came an eerily familiar voice.

His eyes widened as a man stepped through the falls. It was himself, the same clothing and everything. The only difference was his eyes which reminded the Uchiha of reanimation eyes with a field of black instead of white behind the iris.

"So you're my dark self?" Sasuke asked the man.

The doppelganger stopped a few paces in front of the Uchiha and studied him. "So you knew how this worked? Why are you here then?"

"I need to confront you. The curse of hatred on me has been broken but I still feel you eating away at my heart." He explained.

"Do you think that defeating me will make you more powerful?" the darker version asked. "Do you think that doing this will somehow get you a step closer to Naruto?" the man snickered. "Don't be so stupid. You still want to wring his stupid little neck don't you?"

The Uchiha's brow twitched at that. "I think everyone does at one point or another."

"Why are you here?" the man asked again. "You cast me aside along with your Uchiha pride!" his hand balled into a fist. "The Uchiha name has been dragged through the mud and yet here you stand without a care in the world!"

"That's not true." Sasuke replied. "The Uchiha name was soiled because of that very way of thinking. Now, I want to rebuild the Uchiha reputation. I want to protect The Leaf and stand by Naruto's side the way that Madara wanted to stand by Hashirama's side but couldn't because of his jealousy and hatred." He closed his eyes and imagined Sakura looking up at a cherry tree in full bloom the wind tossing both her hair and the petals into the air. "I want to begin rebuilding the Uchiha clan with the woman that I love."

The darker version of himself stared at him. "Love? You can't be serious. Do you know what happens when we love people? They disappear!"

Sasuke glanced down at the ground. "That was true with our parents and clan members, but Itachi, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi only disappeared because of our actions." He said raising his head. "However Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi are still here. I want to protect them and love them again but I can't do that if you're still around."

His darker self glared at him. "I was in charge for years you know! Do you know how much power we gained that way!? Without me you wouldn't be even half as powerful as you are now! You can't live without me! Without me you would have died long ago!" he exclaimed rushing at him.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "You're right." He said stopping the man in his tracks.

"What?" his doppelganger replied.

"I said that you're right. When you were in charge, we gained immense power." He looked at the red eyed man. "But the price of that was our precious friends and family, our heart and soul. Had we continued on that path you would have been the only left in this whole world. Is that what you really want?"

The red eyed man glared at him. "That's exactly what I want! If it's just me then we won't suffer anymore!" he exclaimed a manic gleam in his eye.

Sasuke sighed and lowered his head. "That isn't true." He glanced at the red eyed man. "The whole reason you were born is because we were suddenly alone in the world. Our parents were dead and our brother was gone." He chuckled. "I understand now. That path of revenge we were on would have resulted in just that. The loneliness that started it all. What you want is pointless. It's not even what you really want."

"What would you know about it!" he snarled a full sized Susanoo appearing around him.

"I know everything about it." Sasuke replied forming his own giant to block the blow of his hateful side. "I lost everything and it broke my soul and shattered my heart." He blocked another attack. "Then we were put in Team Seven and with that blonde Loser, the annoying fan girl, and the habitually tardy scarecrow." He drew his sword and attacked his double. "At first we worked with them because we had to. We needed to become a shinobi to defeat Itachi and they were part of that process. We had no intention of becoming attached but then, things began to change. Naruto went from just a loser, to our rival, our friend, then a brother. Sakura went from an annoyance, to something we needed to protect, to a reliable teammate, to sister, and then something more that we weren't even sure of. Kakashi became like a father, guiding us with a firm hand but teasing us and allowing us to be ourselves." He clashed again with his sword. "By the time we realized what was happening, it was too late. We'd become attached and became afraid!"

His doppelganger froze. "Afraid? What are you talking about?! I'm not afraid of anything!"

"You are, we are, we were terrified of losing them, losing everything again!" he pinned his other self to the wall. "If you keep this up we're going to lose everything again!" The red eyed man gasped. "Work with me, not against me. Let's protect the ones we care about with the power we gained instead of destroying everything to prevent from losing anything again. Didn't you see what happened to Madara when he tried the same thing?"

"Are you saying you don't need me anymore?" the red eyed man asked. "I who gave you everything!?"

Sasuke nodded. "I don't."

The man gaped at him. "But I made you strong!" he exclaimed. "What are you going to without me!?"

"Live in such a way that would make my parents, Itachi and our clan proud. To live for others instead of myself." Sasuke replied.

His doppelganger gaped at him and then lowered his head. "But what about all the pain everyone put us through. What will become of the Uchiha?"

"I already told you. I intend to rebuild our clan with the woman I love and lead our clan into a new dawn full of love and free of hatred." He explained.

The darker version of himself lowered his head. "I see."

Sasuke reached out and tapped his darker self in the forehead. "Thanks for all that you've done. There won't be a next time."

The doppelganger chuckled. "Using Itachi's last words on me. I suppose I should feel honored." The darker version said as he began to fade away. He looked at Sasuke. "Take good care of them this time alright? Losing them will bring me back stronger than ever."

"I understand that. I swear, I will protect them and this world of peace." He said as his double smiled and completely vanished into thin air.

His eyes opened and to his surprise, the sun that had been high in the sky when he'd first entered the falls, had already set, the moon now in its place overhead. The ache in his legs was further proof that he'd been sedentary for a while. He grunted as he stood up.

"Sasuke!" he heard Sakura call out. Worry rouging her voice. He turned towards her and took in her familiar features, her brow furrowed with stress. "Are you alright?"

He smiled gently at her and nodded. "I didn't mean to worry you. Everything is fine."

"That's a relief." She said answering his smile with one of her own, blush tinging her cheeks. "You were there for so long." He glanced around and noticed that all the others including Killer B were sleeping in various spots around the falls. She alone had stayed up to watch over him.

He walked forward, his confrontation with his former self still fresh in his mind and extended his arm reaching out to gently touch Sakura's hair before circling his arm around her and pulling her to his chest.

"I will always protect you." He said softly. "No matter what."

"Sasuke." She replied softly. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Because you are precious." He said softly holding her closer. "Someone I cannot bare to lose."

Sakura's arm circled around his waist. "I feel the same way." She said softly.

They broke apart and he studied her under the glow of the moon. It wasn't quite time yet but soon, he'd tell her all the feelings in his heart. This was enough for now.

"You've been watching over me this entire time haven't you?" he said noting the dark circles under her eyes. "Rest now. We'll talk about what happened tomorrow." He assured her.

She smiled and nodded before she bit her lip nervously. "Umm. Sasuke?" she asked as he walked with her a sheltered spot under a tree.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I know that Killer B said that as long as he was here with us the animals wouldn't attack but…" she glanced around and he did the same noting several pairs of eyes studying them from the trees.

The Uchiha sighed. "We'll sleep side by side tonight. Don't worry, if any of them attack, I'll just use genjutsu on them."

She smiled and they sat down side by side. She cautiously laid her head against his shoulder and when he didn't push her away, she relaxed further. As her breathing leveled out she sighed contentedly.

"I've dreamed of this day for so long." She murmured. "I'm so happy to be by your side."

He glanced over at her and smiled as her eyes slid closed as she slipped into oblivion. "Me too." He murmured laying his head on top of hers.

"You didn't finish as fast as Naruto did. But you had a little more on your plate than that kid." Killer B said with a nod of approval.

"Thank you very much for allowing us to come here." Sakura said with a bow.

"Where do you intend to go now?" Motoi asked as they boarded a ship.

Sasuke glanced over at Sakura. They'd been away from the village for several months and he felt that he was now ready and willing to work towards a position at Naruto's side protecting their village. In order to do that, he needed to make an effort to become a part of it again.

"We will return to The Land of Fire." He said evenly.

"Does that mean you feel your journey of redemption is over?" Motoi asked.

"No." Sasuke replied. "The fact of the matter is the ones that suffered most because of my actions are from The Village Hidden in the Leaves. It's time that I began making amends to the ones I hurt most. I can only do that by returning to the village."

Killer B smiled. "That's a good plan I do declare. I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you there."

Sasuke almost smirked at that. The Lightning ninja had grown on him, just like Naruto had.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke and Sakura made their way via land across one of the islands in The Land of Water. It had been a few weeks since they'd left The Land of Lightning with Killer B's seal of approval. Though the Raikage didn't trust the Uchiha as much as his younger brother did, they had left on agreeable terms.

"I wonder if the great Naruto Uzumaki still lives here." Sakura mused as they moved through the trees.

Sasuke cocked a brow at that. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

She chuckled. "When Naruto came through here, there was a guy going around saying that he was Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village who had defeated Pain and that in order to get past him, they had to give up all their valuables."

The Uchiha snorted. "Someone actually impersonated him?"

Sakura nodded. "Captain Yamato said that he laughed until he cried at the whole situation as well as the imposter's appearance."

The young man rolled his eyes and glanced over at the carefree smile on his companion's face. She looked so lovely and over the past few weeks, the desire to close the distance between them was almost maddening. He'd resolved to tell her his feelings but hadn't felt like the right situation had presented itself. Feelings and words were both things he wasn't the best with and he was very nervous about laying his heart out on the line.

They arrived at the harbor in the early evening and on account of the fireworks festival scheduled for that evening decided to stay the night and leave early the next morning.

"I suppose it's that time of year." Sakura said as they walked through the town just before dark. "It's been so long since I went to a fireworks festival."

"Me too." Sasuke said as they neared the docks.

Sakura laughed. "I'm sure." She said. A little squeak of surprise left her lips when a group of children barreled down the walkway and knocked her into Sasuke. "Sorry." She said as he steadied her grasping her hand.

"It's fine." He said savoring the feel of her hand in his.

As the crowd thickened the pair of shinobi took to the rooftops and settled there with chicken skewers and sweet dumplings as the first fireworks launched into the sky and exploded showering the sky with green and red colored sparks.

"Pretty!" Sakura mused at the colorful display. "It reminds me of our vests actually." she said with a little giggle. Another group of fireworks exploded overhead a shower of gold and orange. "That reminds me of Naruto." She said with a smile. "It's amazing how we come to associate color with people." She mused as a bright purple and blue one exploded overhead. "And almost on cue the Sasuke fireworks follows the Naruto group." There was a flash as a firework that was a combination of green and pink followed. "And the Sakura fireworks. Team seven is present and accounted for!" she said with a grin giggling at her own childishness.

Sasuke smirked and looked up at the sky as a red-orange one went off, his mind immediately remembering the hue of his late brother's Susanoo.

"It's true. Some colors never leave our memory." He murmured. A silver one went off reminding him of their sensei now Hokage. A thought occurred to him. "Is it true that Kakashi can no longer use the Chidori?"

"So that one reminded you of him too huh?" Sakura said with a smile before it faded slightly. "It is true." She replied. "From what I understand, a large amount of speed is required to use it, because of that the wielder develops tunnel vision while using it and can become vulnerable to enemy attacks." She leaned back on the palms of her hands and studied the sky. "Kakashi was only able to use it safely because of his sharringan. Without it, he can't use it in battle." She turned to the Uchiha. "What do you know, The Copy Ninja had his own unique jutsu swiped from him by his favorite student."

Sasuke's eyes widened and then softened. "I see."

"Don't worry about it too much." She replied. "Since you left the village, I've had to treat several electrical burns on his arms and hands." She smiled. "He's developing a new lightning style jutsu to compensate for the loss of the Chidori. From what I've seen of it, it's sure to be incredible."

He nodded and glanced up at the sky as more lights exploded in the sky. They reminded him of the sounds of war yet meant something so different. A breeze kicked up and Sakura shivered instinctively moving closer to him.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

She blinked and offered him a sheepish smile. "A little. Kunoichi outfits aren't known for their warmth."

He nodded and put his arm around her to try to give him some of his warmth. As they sat there, watching the lights in the sky, something seemed to simmer in the air. Sakura was so close, and warm seated next to him. Her smile as bright as the fireworks themselves. The wind caught her hair and it danced in the wind like a blizzard of cherry petals. She tucked her hair behind her ear and turned to face him, beaming at him with love in her eyes. His memory went over their past together seeing every smile and frown that touched her lips. The one thing that was consistent through it all and had even intensified over time was that love in her eyes. He didn't deserve it and likely never would but he was only human. Now more at peace with himself than he'd been in years, he was going to reach out and take the pure, warm heart she offered him and offer his own broken, stained one in return.

"Sakura." He said softly.

She turned her head towards him and smiled. "What is it Sasuke?" she asked.

His gaze focused on her lips. Steeling his courage, he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers.

It was everything he'd thought it would be and more. Her lips were warm, just a little moist, and tasted of the mint infused lip balm she always wore. He felt heat building in his blood and his heart and was tempted to take the kiss further but instead pulled away. He needed to gauge her reaction.

Her eyes were wide with surprise, and she was pink to the tips of her ears. He could see and hear her increased breathing and heartrate. She trembled against his side and shakily lifted a hand to her mouth touching it gently as if to see if she was dreaming.

"Sasuke," she breathed. "Why?"

He sighed, of course she'd be blindsided by such a change in his normal behavior. Especially after all of the times he'd rejected her. She was going to make him explain himself. Annoying… But it had to be done.

He slid his hand up her back to the back of her head and touched his forehead to hers. "Listen closely." He said softly. If he had his way he'd only say what he was about to say once. The words were binding, embarrassing, and to an Uchiha, the most dangerous words in the world. "I love you Sakura." He said softly.

Her eyes widened and then filled with tears as her hands lifted to cover her mouth. "No way." She whimpered. "Is this a dream, or are you a creep using that medicine or transformation jutsu."

He sighed. "It's me Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha. Before I fought Naruto for the second time in The Valley of the End I put you under a genjutsu where I used the Chidori on you and called you annoying just like when I left you when you tried to stop me from leaving the village."

She winced but nodded. "It is you." She said softly.

He closed his eyes. "Sakura, I've done things to you that are unforgivable. I know that I'll probably never be able to make up for them but even so," he took a deep breath. "Sakura, will you… Will you let me love you too?"

Her eyes widened and then softened. With trembling fingertips she hesitantly touched his face and then laid her palm against his cheek. The tears that had been welling since their lips met slid down her face. "I've been waiting my entire life to hear those words from you." She said softly. "Of course Sasuke." She leaned forward and pressed her mouth firmly against his.

Sasuke felt relief and warmth unlike any he'd felt before as he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Sakura had accepted his feelings. He'd know she probably would but that knowledge still didn't cheapen the moment. She loved him, he loved her and now they could move down the same path together.

After a few moments, they pulled apart and held one another as they each tried to catch their breath.

"We should go back to our room. The fireworks are over." He said softly.

"Not yet." Sakura said snuggling closer to him. "Let's stay like this just a little longer."

He smiled and pulled her a little closer. "Alright, just don't complain about how hard it is to get me up in the morning."

She chuckled. "I have more than half a decade of experience getting Naruto's lazy butt out of bed." She said. "I'm sure I can handle it."

He snickered and held her just a little closer as they looked up at the night sky. A shooting star streaked across the sky and Sakura immediately pointed it out.

"Look!" she exclaimed. "Did you make a wish?"

He glanced over at her. "Did you?"

Sakura smiled and laid her hand over his lacing their fingers together. "I don't need to. Being here with you like this fulfills all my wishes."

Sasuke smiled. She wasn't just cute, she said cute things as well. He gently squeezed her fingers and laid his forehead against her pink locks noticing that she'd used the hair clip he'd given to her. She shivered, though he wasn't sure if it was from the cold of the night finally getting to her or his touch.

"Come." He said getting to his feet. "We really should get inside now."

"I suppose you're right." She relented as he tugged her up. "Tomorrow we head out to sea again right?"

He nodded and the pair of shinobi dropped to the ground.

"I'm starting to miss the village." She admitted. "I wonder how everyone is doing."

"I'm sure they're all fine." He assured her.

"Oh I know. I'm not worried about them." She said with a smile. "I just want to know what they're up to."

"You're nosy." He murmured.

She giggled. "Guilty." She admitted. "I can't help it, being director of the hospital and one of Kakashi's advisors means I'm always in the know. Naruto is worse than I am." She said with a little pout playing on her lips.

He looked down at her, his eyes full of warmth. "There are worst things to be." He said as they approached their Inn. They mounted the stairs to their room and walked inside. They quickly changed, taking turns in the bathroom to do so. Their relationship might have changed, but each of them knew better than to rush things. Even so, that night they slept hand in hand their hearts finally in synch for the first time in years.

%&%

The next few weeks were filled with sailing and contentment for the new couple. Unfortunately because they were at sea where the cabins were tight and the beds barely big enough for one of them, they weren't able to explore their relationship physically but their new emotional closeness was very enjoyable. Now that she wasn't afraid of pushing her feelings unto him, she was much more open about them. They talked often long into the night and he felt the distance that had grown between them over the past five years rapidly closing.

"So this is The Land of Copper." Sasuke murmured as they moved through the forest. "I've never been here before."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "I have." She said as they moved through the trees near the coast line. "I came through here with the Prince of The Land of the Moon on one of my first long term A rank missions."

His eye brow cocked at that. "The Land of the Moon? I've heard of that place."

"It's as beautiful as they say it is." She said with a wistful sigh. "I'd love to go back some day."

He nodded and then tensed as a flurry of paperbombs streaked through the trees towards them. He and Sakura immediately dropped to the ground avoiding the deafening blasts.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" came a strangled cry. "Prepare to die!"

He activated his sharringan and grunted as a woman burst from the trees twin blades blazing as she slashed at the Uchiha. He hissed in frustration and dodged the attack the woman's blades slicing through the trees behind him.

"Sasuke! Are you alright!" Sakura called out as she flipped backwards and landed next to him.

"I'm fine." He assured her. "You?"

She nodded and armed herself with a kunai as a woman with waist length black hair in armor wielding two swords appeared before them. "Who are you and why are you targeting Sasuke?" Sakura demanded her emerald eyes fierce.

"That man deserves to die." The woman snarled. "I'll kill him." Her grip on the blades tightened. "HE WILL DIE HERE BY MY HANDS!" she cried.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I can tell by your armor that you're a samurai from The Land of Iron. They're warriors who fought alongside shinobi in the Fourth Great Ninja War and are proponents of peace. You shouldn't be attacking us like this. We're allies. What's going on here?" she demanded.

The woman glared at her. "Who are you?" she demanded. "Another shallow whore who has been mesmerized by his good looks and power?"

Sasuke shifted forward his eyes narrowing at the insult to his lover but Sakura held out a hand to stop him.

"She's mentally unstable." She whispered. "I need to figure out why first." She raised her voice. "My name is Sakura Hauro. I'm a medical ninja from The Village Hidden in the Leaves." She explained in a calm firm voice. "This man is my guard and escort for my current mission."

The woman stared at her and then began to shake. "That man… Sasuke Uchiha. Just before the Fourth Great Ninja War there was a Kage Summit held in The Land of Iron. My husband was asked to be one of guards at the meeting." Her jaw clenched. "He was among those the monster behind you slaughtered without a second thought" she snarled.

Sasuke cringed and looked down as his demon's writhed within him. It was like divine retribution. Just when he was beginning to feel genuine joy again, he was reminded of the terrible acts he'd committed.

"The shock of his death took such a toll on my body, that I delivered our son four months prematurely and he died before he took his first breath." She said her eyes haunted and full of hate. "You killed them both and for that I will kill you!" she glared at him. "If you're even half the man everyone claims you are, you will step forward and offer your life to me as retribution." She growled lifting her blades.

The Uchiha looked down as Sakura gasped. The blood on his hands was even greater than he'd thought. He'd resolved to atone for his sins by living in a selfless way. Itachi had left him the Uchiha name and his eyes, he'd resolved to protect Sakura forever and help Naruto create the world of peace he wanted. He couldn't die, not yet. He stepped forward and the woman howled as she charged at him.

"Stay behind me!" Sakura shouted as she moved to stand protectively in front of him, spreading her arms in a manner that reminded him of when he'd protected her on their mission to The Land of Waves and again when they faced down a demon possessed Gaara many years before. With a push of his chakra, purple light burst from his body and the rib cage of a giant formed around them both stopping the blades in their tracks.

"You're becoming as reckless as Naruto." He hissed as he moved to stand in front of Sakura. "I know that you were about to release your seal and take those blows for me. There's no need for you to do that."

The woman's eyes widened before she jumped back. "Why?" she demanded her gaze fixated on Sakura. "Why would you protect him like that?"

"I love him." Sakura said simply as she walked out of the Susanoo.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He knew that Sakura was going to try to talk the woman down and doing so outside his protective barrier was the best way to do that, but the manic gleam in the woman's eyes reminded him so much of his former self, he couldn't help but be wary.

"Be careful Sakura!" he said the foundation for the arm of his giant already being laid in his mind. He had to be ready to protect her at a moment's notice.

"You love him?" the woman asked taking a step back.

Sakura nodded. "That's right. I'm so sorry for your loss. I can only imagine how terrible that must have been for you." She said. "Even so, killing Sasuke won't bring either of them back. You'll just create more sadness to me and everyone else who loves him. Please, let's talk about this." She said extending a hand to the woman.

The woman took another shaky step back. "You're Sasuke Uchiha's lover?" she said her eyes flickering between the two. Whatever she saw there seemed to enrage her further and her eyes almost glowed with maniac light. "Unforgiveable." She whimpered looking at the ground one of her blades slipping from her fingers. "His lover lives while mine is long dead." She suddenly shot forward the tip of her blade aimed at Sakura's heart.

Sasuke reacted a second before the woman did and closed the fist of his Susanoo around the medic protecting her from the strike before he dragged her back and placed her inside the ribcage with him.

"Are you alright?" he asked noting the color that had drained from her face.

She nodded. "Thank you Sasuke. I thought I was done for."

"Stop being so reckless." He said to the pink haired woman his voice sharp but his eyes soft.

The woman watched the exchange and her second blade rattled in her hands as her body trembled. "I knew it." She said softly. "I'm no match for him. I can't even get to her." Her eyes lifted towards the sky. "There's nothing more for me here." She murmured.

Sasuke and Sakura both rushed forward as the woman raised her sword and aimed it at her own heart. The Uchiha reached her first and wrapped his hand around the blade ignoring the pain as it sliced open his palm and yanked it out of her hands tossing it aside.

The woman stared at him in shock as Sakura quickly kicked the second blade out of her reached and reached for Sasuke's wound.

"You lecture me about being reckless." She hissed as she quickly went to work stopping the heavy bleeding. "This is the only hand you have left you know!?"

The woman blinked at that seemingly coming to her senses. "Why? Why did you do that?" she asked. "I just wanted to join them in death since I wasn't able to avenge them." She explained falling to her knees.

Sasuke looked at the woman. "Revenge is nothing but a vicious cycle that breeds hate and sorrow. I know. I lived my life in pursuit of it and managed to complete my vendetta only to find more sorrow and heartache at the end of that road."

Sakura nodded. "Your husband and child wouldn't want this for you." She said softly. "They'd want you to live on as happily as you could. If you die here, who will carry on their memories?"

The woman blinked as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I didn't think about that." She admitted. "All I thought about was revenge."

Sasuke pulled his hand from Sakura's hands and knelt before the woman and touched his forehead to the ground. "I am very sorry that my actions cause you so much pain and suffering." He said softly.

The woman's head nodded once and he slowly rose again.

"Tell me, what happened to your arm?" she asked.

He reached over and touched the stump. "This is just one of the many consequences of my selfish quest for vengeance." He said.

The woman nodded satisfied with the answer before turning to his companion. "Sakura, do you know what this man has done?" she asked.

The medic blinked and then nodded. "Yes, most of it I think anyway."

"Even in The Land of Iron?" she asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yes. I arrived there myself shortly after he attacked the summit."

The woman studied her. "You still love him? Knowing all of that?" she asked.

The emerald eyed woman nodded. "I do." She said without a trace of doubt or hesitation in her voice.

"How? How can you love someone like that?" the swordswoman asked.

Sakura smiled. "I've been in love with him since we were children and I'll probably always love him." She said. "There isn't a single reason I can think of for loving him that would be enough to satisfy you." She admitted.

The woman glanced down at the ground. "I suppose love is just like that sometimes." She said. "Thank you for treating me such respect even though I attacked you for little reason." She said bowing to the medic. She then turned her focus to Sasuke. "I don't think I'll ever forgive you for what you did however, I no longer wish harm on you or your companion." She glanced at Sakura. "Take good care of her. Any woman who can still love you while knowing everything you've done, is a priceless treasure."

"I know." He replied.

The woman smiled. "It seems you have some honor after all. Farewell now." And with that, she vanished into the trees.

Sakura moved forward and reaching for Sasuke's hand her palms glowing green. "Hold still and let me finish." She insisted when he tried to pull away.

"I can't believe I was so blind." He murmured. "How many hateful, vengeful people like her did I create?" staring down at the ground as his body shook. A child, an innocent unborn child had died because of what he'd done.

The pink haired medic reached out and touched his face. "Hey, look at me." She said softly. "There's no reason for you to feel responsible for how she became. The only actions you can control are your own."

"But I.."

"You were a heart broken boy who was taken advantage of by evil men who coveted your power and potential." She said cupping his face between her palms and pressing her forehead to his. "Your entire existence was manipulated by that black bastard and his mother. Don't you _dare_ take the entire blame yourself."

"But Sakura, I-" he started but she cut him off pressing her lips to his. His eyes widened as she slanted her mouth across his, her tongue slipping out to taste his lips. He instinctively copied the action slipping his tongue out to dance with hers. Her fingers slid back into his hair as his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him as their tongues battle for dominance. He felt heat pooling in his belly at the sensation of her breasts pressed up against his chest and her fingers tugging lightly at his inky locks. Just when his hand was about to venture lower she pulled away to catch her breath.

"Please Sasuke." She breathed wrapping her arms around him and burying her head against his chest. "Don't torture yourself like this."

He blinked and then lowered his head tucking her head beneath his chin. "I'll try." He said holding her close. His mind went over their past together how she was always trying to alleviate his pain and suffering. "It's always like this." He said softly. "You've always been able to read my heart." His hold on her tightened. "There's no one better suited to be by my side than you."

She nuzzled closer to him and sighed. "Do you want to continue to the next Village or stay here for the night?" she asked.

"Let's stay here." He said scanning the small clearing. "We wouldn't be able to reach it before nightfall and getting an Inn after dark can be troublesome."

Sakura nodded. "We better get to work then." She said pulling out of his arms. "Do you want to take care of the fire or catch fish from the river?" she asked.

"I'll take care of the fish." He replied.

She smiled and nodded before walking into the nearby trees to gather kindling. He walked the short distance to the river and smirked as he remembered fishing during the chunin exams with Naruto. The Loser jumped in and scared the fish out of the water and he pinned them to the nearest tree with his kunai. As much as he hated to admit it, their teamwork had been fantastic even then.

"There's no Naruto to scare the fish this time." He said to himself as he picked out his fishing spot. Learning to fish with one arm had been an essential skill to master given his vagabond lifestyle and the fact that hardly anyone really trusted him. It was probably an insult to use his ninja tools and chakra in such a way but, there was no helping it. A ninja on an empty stomach was weak and in the case of Naruto, and Choji… Useless.

He picked up a few rocks and tossed them several yards upstream. With his sharringan he quickly picked out four good sized fish from the group he startled and watched them as he pulled on his lightning nature chakra.

"Chidori Senbon!" he muttered letting the needles of lightning strike his intended prey. They floated to the surface and he snatched them from the water before they could float down river. Using the wire he used most often for directing his flames during battle and setting traps, he strung them together and carried them back to the clearing.

To his pleasant surprise, he found a fire already crackling and Sakura leaning against a nearby tree trunk with her nose in a book.

"That was faster than I thought." She admitted glancing up at him.

"You didn't need one of my fireballs this time?" he said with a little smile.

She chuckled. "Not this girl. I became quite handy with flint and steel during my second go at the chunin exams."

"That's right, you're a jounin so you have to have passed the exam at some point. How did that go by the way?" he asked.

"It wasn't quite as terrifying the second time around." She admitted. "I was put on a team with Choji and Ino for my second attempt and things were going fine until I passed out."

"Why did you pass out?" he asked glancing over at her.

She'd always been prone to fainting, it had been annoying as Hell when they were genin but it had seemed to happen less and less once she began taking lessons from Lady Tsunade. The last time he'd seen her faint was during their battle with Kaguya. He remembered teleporting to her side, trading places with her singed jacket and catching her as she began to fall. He'd could tell right away that she was near her limit but the look in her eyes, the relief and gratitude, tinged with love and fear had made it impossible for him to look away. For a moment, it seemed like only the two of them existed and he desperately wanted time to stop so that he could just hold her properly and let her rest from her labors. Unfortunately, they hadn't been granted that luxury.

She chuckled nervously as she prepared the fish for cooking. "To be honest, it was because I was expending a lot more chakra than what I was used to and between that an accumulating chakra for my seal, I just lost consciousness."

His eyes widened. "Wait a minute. You were saving chakra during the chinin exams?" he asked.

She nodded. "The seal can only be achieved by continuously gathering and focusing chakra to one spot at a set rate." She explained pointing to the mark. "It doesn't matter if you're in the midst of battle or sleeping, it has to remain consistent, you can't speed it up or slow it down until after you've achieved the mark. Even then, you can only speed it up by releasing the seal. If you slow it down or stop all together, it disappears."

The Uchiha's eyes widened. The amount of focus and chakra control needed to use such a technique was astounding. To maintain a steady flow to a fixed point even while sleeping was something he knew that he'd never be able to accomplish.

"Incredible." He said softly.

Sakura blushed and looked down. "Thank you Sasuke." She said with a smile. "Lady Tsunade was impressed too. I achieved my mark in half the time she did." She chuckled. "I can't take all the credit though, it was mostly because of her effective teaching."

He smiled as she put the fish on the fire and arched up stretching her arms above her head. "It's almost sun set but, I think I'm going to run down to the river and wash up a little. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said slipping off her cloak.

"Alright. Stay on guard though." Sasuke reminded her as she slipped away. He watched the fire crackle and burn remembering how naïve and physically weak she'd been when they were younger. Now she was a woman that could easily shatter bounders with a single punch and had lived through the horrors of war. He doubted that fewer people in the world were prouder of her accomplishments than he was. He'd always hoped that she'd find a place for herself. Find a way to stand on her own without relying on him and Naruto to protect her. He'd never minded rescuing her of course since she was smart enough to rarely get herself into dangerous situations, unlike Naruto, but he'd always wanted her to become someone he could rely on in battle. She had far surpassed his expectations.

Her scream of terror shocked him out of his thoughts and he dashed towards the river with his heart in his throat. Had the woman from before come back to take her revenge after all? Was it rouge ninja that his rinnigan had neglected to detect? The awful scenarios played out in his head as he burst through the trees and found himself face to face with a half-naked Sakura who appeared to be in the process of ripping off her own shirt.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" he demanded.

She ignored him and tore the fabric from her torso and threw it on the ground like it was poisoned. He was confused until he noticed the garment move and a small snake slithered out of it.

"Snake!" she squealed reaching for a kunai.

Sasuke moved faster and threw a pair of shuriken at the creature, the first impaling it while the second decapitated it.

"Are you alright now?" he asked.

She threw herself against his chest and shuddered. "So gross." She whimpered. "I can't believe it went up my shirt!"

"Well, most snakes are attracted to body heat." He said patting her back gently. "Are you afraid of snakes?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose and stepped away from him putting her hands on her hips. "Are you kidding?" she demanded. "Of course I'm afraid of snakes! Knowing Orochimaru should be enough to put the fear of snakes in anyone! Except for you and Kabuto I guess but you're the odd ones out." She said reaching for her shirt. "Naruto hates them even more than I do."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak when he noticed a vertical scar about three inches long. Though she had many scars on her back, this one seemed different, raised and discolored by something. She pulled the red shirt over her back and turned to face him and his eyes widened as he saw an almost ident icicle mark on her abdomen parallel to the first. He knew the spot was a kill point, one that caused massive amounts of bleeding and excruciating pain. Even as a rouge ninja, he'd avoided that spot preferring the take out the heart or break the neck to save his victims unnecessary pain. Unable to help himself, he reached out and traced the scar with his fingertips.

"Sakura, what happened here?" he asked.

She blushed and quickly pulled her top closed forcing his fingers to retreat. "Oh nothing much. I was just run through by a poison coated sword." She explained quickly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "How?" he demanded as they walked back towards camp.

"Sasori." She replied a little smirk touching her lips. "It was towards the end of our battle and we'd already discovered that Sasori was no longer human, that he was just a living puppet. We'd defeated his strongest puppets and so he was fighting us using his own body. I'd injected myself with the antidote to his poison but I was working on a strict time clock. It was only potent for three minutes and I was running out of time. My body was in tatters, I was almost out of chakra, and he was about to kill Lady Chiyo. I managed to grab the wire he'd sliced me with earlier that was attached to his abdomen and yanked him back to me." She chuckled. "I was so _done_ with him and that fight. I remember yelling. 'Get over here!' and punched that damn puppet with everything I had left and broke his body to bits with only half a second to spare. I was sure we'd won and so I went to Lady Chiyo's side and was about to heal her most serious injuries when I was suddenly run through by a sword." She touched the place where the scar on her abdomen resided above her clothes. "That jerk had transferred himself to another puppet as I hit him." She sighed. "Lady Chiyo managed to simultaneously heal me and draw out the blade. How I stayed conscious through the pain I'll never know. Unfortunately the blade was covered in poison and it was such a rush healing job, it scarred worse than I anticipated it would." She smiled. "It's no big deal though. In the end I'm actually grateful to Sasori."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at her. "What? He nearly killed you? Have you developed Naruto's ridiculous habit of befriending the enemy?" he demanded.

The medic laughed. "I'm not the saint Naruto is." She admitted. "It's just… that whole experience forced me to grow in ways I hadn't before." She explained. "Because of the complexity, and potency of the poison he developed I had to use a complicated cellular extraction technique I'd only practiced on cadavers in real life. I had to quickly analyze and create an antidote for a poison that had never existed until that point." She looked at the fire. "I battled an enemy that had taken down nations without Naruto or you by my side and emerged victorious." She looked over at him and smiled. "As awful as the battle itself was, I learned more about myself over the course of that conflict than I had in years of training. I can't quite explain it."

Sasuke nodded. "It's true. Real life application is a greater teacher than any training." He smiled. "It seems he drew out your true strength. I have to admit, I'm a little grateful to him for that as well, even if I might not ever forgive him for putting your life in such danger."

Sakura nodded and pulled the fish off of the fire setting them on a rock to cool for a few minutes. She handed Sasuke his share before nibbling on her own.

"Sasuke, I was wondering, what happened to the curse mark Orochimaru placed on you?" she asked.

The Uchiha glanced over at her. "Why the sudden interest?" he asked.

She shrugged. "That snake in my clothes kind of forced Orochimaru to the front of my mind for some reason. I guess I'm just curious. You don't have to tell me though."

"Itachi removed it from me." He said simply.

Satisfied with that answer she nodded. "I'm glad."

"Me too." He admitted. "Having a piece of him inside me was… revolting."

Sakura chuckled. "It's almost like you hate him or something."

"I do." Sasuke replied without a moment's hesitation. "If he hadn't branded me with that damn mark then I'm sure my life would have been much happier." He snickered. "It's quite interesting, I'm a snake master myself yet I can't stand the creatures. Even so, he taught me a lot and in his own way helped save the word."

The medic nodded. "I always knew that you couldn't stand him." She said nibbling on her fish. "Orochimaru has little respect for life and desperately coveted the power your clan possessed. Contrary to popular belief, you hate killing and have great pride in your clan and their powers. Learning from someone's whose ideology was so different from your own was probably maddening."

The Uchiha blinked and then nodded. "That's true." He admitted. "The man disgusts me though he's recently seemed to have had a change of heart. At least, he's seemed to become a little less obsessed with immortality and acquiring all the justu in the world."

Sakura nodded. "Who wouldn't though after seeing what became of Madara. He proved that seeking power for selfish reasons ends in nothing but sorrow."

Sasuke nodded. "The look on his face when he realized that he'd been nothing but a pawn in the scheme to bring Kaguya back…" he thought back on the moment and frowned.

The medic sighed and looked up at the sky. "I think we were all blown away by that bombshell." She admitted, her jaw clenched. "If only… If only I'd destroyed Obito's eye when I had the chance."

"Don't blame yourself." The Uchiha said throwing the stick that had roasted his fish on the fire. "Black Zetsu made it clear that he was going to do whatever it took to bring her back. If it hadn't been Madara, it would have been me or one of my descendants. The situation was unavoidable, we're just lucky we were able to stop it."

Sakura nodded and yawned as the sky began to turn from inky blue to pitch black.

"I'll take first watch." He said studying her carefully.

"It's ok. I can do it." She assured him.

He shook his head. "I have a letter I want to write and send off anyway before it gets too late. Go ahead and get some sleep."

"If you insist." Sakura said pulling her bedroll out of her bag and laying it out near the fire. "Who are you writing to?"

"A message to Kakashi about the woman that attacked us." He said quickly.

"That makes sense." Sakura said as she pulled a blanket over herself. "Goodnight Sasuke."

"Goodnight Sakura." He replied.

He pulled pen and paper from his bag and quickly wrote a note though it wasn't to Kakashi. When he finished his message, he summoned a much smaller hawk and attached it to the bird's leg.

"Go quickly now." He instructed the animal. "I need to make she has plenty of time to fulfill my request."

The bird squeaked softly in understanding and flew off into the night. His eyes followed the bird until it left the range of his normal vision. Sakura shifted in her sleep and he moved closer to her stroking a lock of her vibrant pink hair. A little smirk touched his lips, an Uchiha with pink hair. He wasn't sure if his father would roll over in his grave or simply be happy about the new pop of color. It wasn't like all Uchiha's had dark hair and dark eyes, but it certainly was the norm. As an old, proud, but secretive clan it had just happened over time. It was the same with the red hair of Uzumaki clan, the stocky build of the Akimichi clan, and the fangs of the Inuzuka clan.

As the night wore on, he wondered about Sakura's family. Out of the entire team seven, including their Sensei, she was the only one that still had both parents. Additionally, though they were both ninja, they'd retired from active duty shortly after she was born never moving beyond genin level. He'd only seen them in person a handful of times and had been mildly surprised at their appearances, particularly her father's hair style and color. The more he thought about it, the more it disappointed him. Sakura had made a point to learn everything about him and tried to understand his past and pain but he'd never made any attempts to do the same. A thought occurred to him and he shifted away from the sleeping kunoichi to grab some paper and a pen. With quick strokes, he wrote four letters choosing his words carefully before he summoned another hawk.

He attached the bundle to the bird. "Take those to Kakashi please."

The hawk ruffled his feathers expressing his irritation before taking off into the night sky. He moved back to Sakura and stroked his hand over her hair again his fingers resting near her forehead. His love for her was growing every day. She shifted in her sleep and the blanket slipped away pooling at her waist. As he reached for it, he couldn't help but notice her feminine curves. The rounded breasts, the slim waist, her slightly rounded hips. Sasuke wasn't oblivious to the female form like many thought, it was simply that he was a man that was much more interested in a deeper bond than just physical attraction. The fact that Sakura had always held a special place in his heart in spite of his attempts to kill that part of him likely also contributed to his disinterest in women. He sighed as he remembered his days spent with Karin, it reminded him of Sakura's younger days when she clung to him though Karin's less than pure intentions had been made clear from the beginning. Being around the woman was irritating particularly when he'd made it clear he wasn't interested but, she'd been useful so he kept her around.

Sakura, even after learning that he held the same feelings for her that she felt for him had maintained a certain level of distance between them. She wasn't clingy or needy even in private and seemed content to follow his lead. To be perfectly honest, he wasn't sure what to think of her behavior. He'd been half expecting her to throw herself at him the moment he'd confessed his feelings yet she'd never even attempted to do so. She was so passionate about everything and yet, he'd yet to see that translate into their physical relationship. Granted they were both beginners at romance but still. His gaze drifted down to her face and he traced her lip with his finger tip. Perhaps she was just trying to be courteous and considerate of his feelings. He'd always been vocal about his annoyance for clingy women and fan girls in general. Even so, she wasn't like them so why was she so cautious around him?

He lightly ran his hand down the length of her body and took a deep breath as the sensation sparked to life heat in his belly. He wanted her, she likely had no idea just how much. Since the night of their first kiss he'd been plagued by dreams filled with her. Dreams full of heated kisses, entangling limbs, lustful groans, slippery skin and electrified touches. Even remembering fragments of those dreams had his heart racing. His hand slid up to her rib cage and was about to venture towards the soft swell beneath her shirt when he stopped himself.

No, Sakura deserved better than his. She deserved to be worshipped body and soul in the privacy of a bedroom on a futon at the very least. Not only that, but as much as he desired her, he refused to take that part of her until there was more to bind them than just their mutual feelings. He was going to prove to her in word and deed just how serious he was about her. She'd offered herself mind, body and soul to him from the time they were children yet that made his desire to properly cherish her even stronger.

"Just a few more weeks." He said softly leaning down to brush his lips gently across her forehead. "Please wait just a little longer."

Sasuke glanced over at Sakura as they walked through The Land of Fire. "It's so nice to be back in our own territory again." The medic admitted. "It's so relaxing."

The Uchiha nodded. "It's definitely to our advantage in case something happens."

She nodded. "That's true too."

Sasuke paused and glanced to the trees to his right. "Come." He said. "Let's go this way."

The medic raised her brow. "Why leave the road? Is something wrong?" She asked. "This is the most direct route back to the village."

He shook his head. "There's someplace I want to take you. Is that alright?"

"Of course it's alright." She replied.

"Good." He said taking to the trees. "Let's move at full speed though. I want to reach it by moon rise."

Sakura blinked and then nodded. He wasn't surprised to see her a little startled, they'd tried to avoid traveling at night up until now. "Alright. Lead the way Sasuke." She said.

They moved swiftly through the trees, a blur of tan, black and pink towards their destination. The closer they came to the place, the more often he glanced back at her. If she realized where they were headed, she hadn't said anything about it, at least not so far.

His eyes immediately sharpened as he led the way to the place that had become the battleground for his last confrontation with his now deceased brother. Sakura remained quiet as he led her past the abandoned outbuildings to a section of wall surrounded by rubble with the Uchiha crest carved into it.

"You know this place." He said. It was a statement not a question and she nodded.

"I do." She replied and said no more as she stood at the place where his brother had died.

"This is where Itachi and I battled and I fulfilled my vendetta that I'd chased after for so long." His hand balled into a fist. "Had Obito stayed away from me, I think I might have returned with all of you to The Village when you caught up to me but… Unfortunately, that's not how it worked out." He touched the red and white symbol gently. "My clan has a long, proud, though blood stained history. As it stands now, I'm the only one left to carry it on." Sakura reached out and gently laid her hand on his back offering him her support. Taking it as a positive sign, he turned and laid his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura, you've always been there for me, even when I didn't want you to be. I am so thankful for that. I wasn't lying when I told you that I wanted you by my side, but do you really understand what that means?"

Sakura studied him for a moment and then sighed. "Sasuke, I believe I've made it perfectly clear to you, on more than one occasion that my feelings for you will never change."

He took a deep breath and leaned forward laying his forehead against hers. "If you're dead set on this, than there's something I need to show you. I need you to know everything before making a decision."

Sakura touched his cheek. "I'll see anything you want to show me Sasuke." She assured him. "I trust you and I've always had faith in you."

He took a deep breath and activated his mangyko sharringan. He cupped her cheek with his hand. "I'm about to show you the entire history of the Uchiha, from Indra to myself. It's a lot of information but bear with me." She nodded and he gently guided her to sit down with her back braced against what was left of the wall. He knelt in front of her and quickly created a shadow clone.

"When did you pick that up?" she asked.

He chuckled. "You'll know soon enough, though I can't make nearly as many as Naruto. He'll keep watch for us." He focused his chakra bringing all the memories he intended to show her to the forefront of his mind and arranging them in the order he wanted her to see them. Satisfied with the sequence, he touched her face. "Look into my eyes." He said softly.

She did so without hesitation and the symbols around his pupil rotated. "Mangyko Sharringan." He murmured entering her psychic plane and pulling her into the world of memories he'd been shown by Black Zetsu, Obito, and Itachi as well as his own memories.

He walked her through the entire history of the Uchiha, showing her how their strong love turned into hate. Showed her the story of Indara and Madara Uchiha who thought the best way to peace was power. Showed her their jealousy and hatred when their closest friends and rivals triumphed over them.

He showed her Itachi's life, showcasing his selfless sacrifice and the pain he'd endured alone. He showed her his own life, how he'd adored and idolized his older brother, how he'd loved and respected his parents constantly seeking for his father's approval.

He showed her the night his entire life had been changed forever when his clan and parents were slaughtered on Donzo's orders. He showed her his lonely existence using his hatred towards his brother to keep living through the shock. He showed her how becoming a part of Team Seven had begun to fill his lonely existence and how he'd begun to see the shadow of his lost family in them. He showed her how his jealousy of Naruto's progress and power began to overtake him. He showed her the forest of death where Orochimaru had marked him and the struggle to control and suppress the power within him. He showed her how he'd become consumed with the desire for power and jealousy and left the village.

He showed her his training with Orochimaru, their first reunion, and how he'd killed the Snake Sannin right before he tried to snatch his body. He showed her the formation of team Hebi and his epic battle with Deidera. He showed her the battle with Itachi and then how he'd woken up in the hands of Obito posing as Madara. He showed her the truth about Itachi and how devastated he was to find out that everything he'd thought about his brother was a lie.

He showed her how he'd decided to take revenge on The Leaf with Obito's prodding and joined the Akatsuki with his team. He showed her their battle with Killer B and attacks against The Cloud Village. He showed her his attack on the Hokage summit including his battles with Gaara and the Raikage.

He showed her how he'd cornered Donzo and, faced with the man who had forced Itachi into a corner and given the order to slaughter his people, lost his mind to the hatred inside him. He showed her how he'd mercilessly run Karin through with his lightning blade to kill Donzo and was about to finish her off before her sudden appearance stopped him. He showed her his attempts on her life in his manic state and his threats to kill both Kakashi and Naruto.

He showed her how he'd implanted Itachi's eyes into himself and then waited for them to heal oblivious to the war raging outside. He showed her his escape and how he'd made his way towards the battlefield to confront Naruto only to run into Itachi who was on his way to uncast the Reanimation Jutsu. He showed her how they battled Kabuto as a team and his brother's parting words to him.

He showed her how he revived Orochimaru and had him reanimate the pervious Hokage. He showed her the stories they'd told him of Konoha's establishment. He showed her how he decided to take over the village instead of destroy it and appeared on the battlefield to help them out. He showed her how he'd felt better than he'd felt in years standing next to his old comrades to battle the ten tails. He showed her how proud he was of her when she chased down the fision beings on the battlefield. How he nearly died and how The Sage of Six Paths appeared to him and explained his weighted fate as the reincarnation of the eldest of his two sons revealing Naruto to be the reincarnation of his second son.

He showed her their final battles against Madara and Kaguya and how he made the decision to fight Naruto once and for all to prove that he was superior. He showed her the battle and the revelation he had afterwards that he'd wasted his life, certain no one could understand him and trying to do everything alone instead of relying on his friends to help him. He showed her his farewell to both her and Naruto after his recovery and his solitary journey after that doing his best to make up to the world for the atrocities he, his clan, and The Akatsuki had caused. Finally, he took her to the night he'd left the village.

 _"I love you with all my heart!" A younger Sakura cried out. His eyes widened and his feet froze, this was different from the 'I like you!' declarations he'd heard in the past. He could hear in her voice just how much she truly cared for him. He felt his resolve starting to crumble at the sincere expression of her deepest feelings for him and realized that if he didn't do something quickly, she'd surly follow him or convince him to stay._

 _"You are such an annoyance." He snarled._

 _She begged and pleaded with him not to go, with tears running down her cheeks and he remembered his own tears as he'd watched his brother leave hurt but desperate for the older shinobi to stay with him. He quickly flashed behind her and she froze._

 _"Sakura, thank you for everything." He said softly before hitting her as hard as he dared in the back of the neck knocking her unconscious._

 _She slumped to the ground and he gently scooped her up into his arms and carried her to a nearby bench laying her out on the cool stone. He took in her tear stained face, her blush colored hair, her gentle hands and shakily reached out to touch her face._

 _"Forgive me Sakura." He whispered. "The place I'm going is too dangerous for you. Get stronger while I'm away ok? You've already improved a lot since we first became teammates." He reached out and squeezed her hands. "Don't forget about me ok? I'll come back someday." He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. "Whatever you do, don't fall for Naruto." He pleaded. His head perked up at the sound of the night watch nearing the park. "Goodbye Sakura." He said softly before vanishing into the night._

Sasuke's eye returned to normal as he finished casting the genjutsu and refocused his eyes on Sakura's face. She blinked as she came out of the genjutsu and panted a little touching her forehead. Though there had been no malicious intent behind it, cramming centuries worth of history into only a few short hours was overwhelming even with her natural talent for Genjutsu.

"I'm sorry, was that too much too fast?" he asked. "I tried to make it as manageable as possibl-"

She reached out with trembling fingers and touched his face tears welling in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"So heavy." She murmured softly. "The burden you carry is so heavy. I knew it was but I had no idea…" she reached out and wrapped her arms around him holding him in a way that reminded him of how she'd held him in the forest of death, like he was the most precious thing in the world. "Oh Sasuke," she breathed. "I'm so sorry." Her grip on him tightened. "How I wish I could bare it all for you. Your clan, your parents, Itachi, and you were all made to suffer such hardships." She pressed a kiss to his temple. "Thank you so much for entrusting me with such precious memories. I will cherish them all of my life."

He blinked in surprise before a tear slipped from his eye. He'd known she'd cry for him. He couldn't keep track of all the times she'd cried for him, but he knew that the tears she shed weren't just for his sake, but for the sake of his beloved brother, his precious parents, and his entire clan. He felt the depth of his love for her increase as he laid his forehead against her shoulder. Her love for him and all of his people was as warm as the afternoon sun melting away any traces of ice lingering in his heart.

"Thank you Sakura, for shedding tears for me, my brother, my parents, for all of them." He said softly his voice cracking with emotion. "Thank you so much."

He lifted his head and brushed away the hair that was stuck to her face from her tears and then leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. It was a warm, gentle, intimate play of lips. Full of love, gratitude, adoration and devotion. There was no doubt in his mind who was meant to become the next Matriarch of the Uchiha clan.

They broke apart breathless just as one of his hawks sored into view. He glanced up at the animal and smirked. "Perfect timing." He said extending his arm to the bird. It hopped onto his arm and then to the ground so he could relieve the raptor of its parcel. Once the package was free, the summons vanished with a little pop and puff of smoke.

"What's that?" Sakura asked wiping her eyes.

He ignored her question and tore open the brown packaging revealing a small black box inside of it. He lifted the lid and nodded as he confirmed it contained what he'd asked for. Thankful to Granny Cat for being so prompt, he took the box in his hand and turned back to Sakura.

"Sakura I've shown you everything. The entire Uchiha history as well as my own. Are your feelings for me still the same?" he asked.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm sure I love you more now than I did before." She answered easily.

Sasuke nodded his heart almost bursting with his love for her as he knelt in front of her and opened the box. Inside it was a pendant in the shape of the Uchiha crest with brilliant red and pure white on a chain made of white gold.

"Sakura, I have made you suffer more than almost anyone else and yet you have still loved and cared for me. I have always been grateful to you for that even though I wasn't able to properly receive or reciprocate your feelings. You can read my heart and have a way of stopping my darkest impulses. I trust you, both on and off the battlefield and rely on your strength and kindness more than you know." He glanced up at her. "Sakura, will you wear the crest of the Uchiha for the rest of your life? Will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened as she stared at the pendant, her hands shaking as they covered her mouth. With tears in her eyes she smiled and reached out covering his hand with her own, her fingers brushing the pendant.

"Yes Sasuke." She said her voice full of warmth and confidence. "I will wear it with pride."

His eyes widened at her bold declaration and then chuckled. "You never change." He said softly as he lifted the pendant from the box and offered it to her.

She nodded to him as she took the pendant and turned her back to him. "Will you lift my hair?" she asked.

He nodded and she slipped the necklace into place around her neck securing the latch with a skillful flick of her fingers. Oh how he wished he had two hands at that exact moment so that he could do it himself but there was no helping it. He released her hair as she adjusted the pendant around her neck and turned to him smiling warmly, blush tinging her cheeks.

"So, how does it look?" she asked her eyes trained carefully at his chest.

He smiled and touched the crest around her neck before trailing his fingers up to her chin where he coaxed her face up to meet his gaze. "Just as I thought it would. It suits you perfectly." He said leaning down and pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. When they broke apart, he kissed the pendant around her neck and then pulled her to his chest.

 _"Mother, Father, Itachi, soon I will no longer be the last Uchiha. I promise that I will rebuild our clan the way you'd always dreamed of with Sakura by my side."_

"I hate to interrupt, but you two should probably go inside." His shadow clone said.

He blinked and released Sakura a little embarrassed that he was embarrassed being caught being affectionate towards her by himself…. Shaking his head to get his train of thought coherent again, he studied the clone.

"Is someone coming?" he asked instinctively scanning the area with his Rinnigan. In the distance, he could sense a group of four shinobi and recognized their chakra signatures. It was the old Team Ten with the addition of Kiba and they soon became stationary likely stopping to camp for the night. Although he was fairly certain the Ninja Hound User hadn't detected their presence, he wasn't interested in any distractions at the moment. His clone nodded to him, likely thinking the same thing. "I understand." He said simply. "Let's go find a place to sleep." He said taking Sakura's hand. He could sense she was tired, it wasn't a surprise given the intensity of the genjutsu he'd put her under.

Remembering the layout of the mini fortress from both his battle with Itachi and the times he'd visited as a child, he led her to one of the most intact buildings. They stepped inside and he found that it was just the way he remembered it with futons stored inside large chests near the wall and an open stove. He laid them out side by side and set their things down near the door. Sakura knelt in the center of one, shrugged off her cloak, slipped her belt and headband off before climbing under the blankets.

He smirked at her. She had to be exhausted, otherwise she would have at least picked up one of her books. He slipped off his own cloak and vest and laid his sword down next to his futon. Just as he was about to lay down, Sakura reached out and grabbed his shirt.

"What is it Sakura?" he asked.

"Sleep with me tonight." She replied.

He blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. He'd already made up his mind to cherish her body and soul. Besides, he hadn't even spoken with her parents about his intentions with their daughter. It was bad enough that he'd asked for her hand in marriage without their blessing but to take her virginity too? That was a ticket straight to damnation.

"Sakura, I'm not sure that's such a good idea." He said trying to control the shakiness of his voice. "It's not that I don't want you in that way, it's just that you just got out of an intense genjutsu and we're both tired-"

She giggled and shook her head slowly. "I didn't mean that." She assured him. "I just want to sleep on the same futon."

He blinked and then blushed again thankful the night hid most of it from her. Of course that's what she'd meant. "Right." He stammered. "That's fine." He said slipping into her futon. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked laying straight as a board beside her trying to hide his embarrassment at the situation as well as control his own urges.

Sakura chuckled and shifted laying her head on his shoulder and her hand over his heart. "This will do." She said softly. "You're so cute when you get flustered. I don't think I've ever seen you blush like that before."

He blushed again in spite of himself and clenched his jaw. "Shut up." He muttered. "And I am **not** _cute_."

She giggled again. "Sure you're not tough guy." She murmured. "Goodnight Sasuke." She added quickly before he could rebuke her. Her lips gently brushed the underside of his jaw near his ear sending a delicious shiver down his spine. "I love you."

He smiled and rested his head against hers. "I know."

Within moments she was asleep as he figured she would be. Her mind, heart and soul were likely weary from what she'd learned as well as her body from moving at a quicker pace than normal for their travels. He brushed the hair from her face and soon felt himself tiring as well.

 _"So that's the girl huh?" a familiar voice said as Sasuke blinked his eyes adjusting to the warm late spring sun._

 _He found himself lying in the middle of a field of grass and flowers and sat up glancing around to find the source of the voice he'd heard._

 _"Yes it is. I met her a couple of times before coming here. Isn't she lovely?" came a voice he knew even better._

 _"Itachi?" he called out focusing on a large house behind him. He cautiously walked to the entry way and out of habit slipped out of his shoes._

 _"She's pretty outspoken." Came a soft feminine voice. "It's refreshing to see a young woman with so much spirit."_

 _"Hello?" he called out stepping up onto the main floor of the house._

 _"So that's the woman who's going to be the next Uchiha Matriarch?" came a low smooth voice. "The fact that she faced me down in battle and lived to tell about it makes her fitting for such a role I suppose."_

 _Sasuke's eyes narrowed at that as he moved quickly through the house and found a set of closed doors. He knew that voice, he'd know it anywhere._

 _"Madara Uchiha!" he exclaimed throwing the doors open._

 _He blinked in surprised at the scene that greeted him there. His mother, father, brother, Madara Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha were all seated together in front of a large television set watching what looked like video footage of Sakura's battle against Sasori._

 _"I can't let it end here!" came Sakura's voice as she struggled trapped in a cloud of poison gas, her body being tugged on by Sasori on one side and Lady Chiyo on the other. She dug into her bag and pulled out a paperbomb attached to a Kunai. "I am NOT going to die here!" she exclaimed detonating the device freeing herself from the mass of poison._

 _"Sakura! Sakura!" Chiyo cried out as she caught the girl in mid-air. "Sakura! Hang on child!" the woman exclaimed cradling the medic's body in her arms._

 _"Not bad I've got to admit." The puppet master murmured as he watched the scene._

 _"Oh! This is bad! She's not breathing!" Granny Chiyo exclaimed. She tipped the girl forward and thumped her hard on the back with the heel of her palm._

 _Sakura sputtered and gasped for air as her lungs began working again._

 _"Are you alright dear? Talk to me!" Chiyo demanded._

 _"I'm ok." Sakura gasped desperate for air. She caught her breath and then turned to glare at her enemy. Sasuke's eyes widened at the murderous look in her eyes, he couldn't recall her looking at anyone that way, not in his presence at least. Even with her body in bad shape, she looked more imposing and dangerous than he'd ever seen her. "You listen to me." She snarled. "I will get you! Do you hear me!" she shouted struggling to her feet. "You can blow my limbs off. You can poison me until I can't move anymore. But I am STILL going to get you! No matter WHAT you pull! No matter what you throw at me, I'm going to make you tell me everything you know about Orochimaru! Is that CLEAR!?" she bellowed venom dripping from her voice and ice in her eyes._

 _"Look at her go! That girl has guts! " Shisui said with an appreciative nod of his head. He turned and grinned at Sasuke who stood with his eyes transfixed on the screen himself. So that's why she'd fought Sasori so hard. It was for his sake. He didn't know if he should scold her or praise her for it. "I approve, Sasuke!" the legendary Uchiha and his older brother's best friend said giving him a thumbs up._

 _"So you were here Sasuke?" Itachi said turning and smiling warmly at him. "It's good to see you again so soon little brother."_

 _"What… What is this?" he demanded._

 _"Oh these?" Shisui said motioning to the video. "We borrowed them from the archives here. The volumes that chronicled Team Seven's Genin days had already been rented out by Minato and Kushina so we decided to start with these."_

 _"That's not what I meant!" Sasuke muttered. "I mean how are all of you here and why are you watching that?" he said motioning to the television screen where Sakura charged and slammed her fist against a block of iron sand, knocking it and Sasori back with the force of her punch._

 _"Well, we heard that the leader of Uchiha clan had chosen a bride. We needed to see what kind of woman she was." Madara said in a matter of fact tone._

 _Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly at his old enemy and then quickly refocused on his parents._

 _His father Fugaku looked a little different than he remembered. His hair was a little darker, his face a little less severe, and he wasn't as muscular. "Sasuke. You've grown quite a bit." He said standing and approaching his second son. "I'm really happy to see you. Itachi, Obito, Madara, Hashirama, Hiruzen, Minato and many others have all spoken highly of you." He reached out and took the last living Uchiha into his arms and held him close. "I'm sorry for putting you through such heartache." He said softly. "I'm proud of the man you have become."_

 _The former avenger's eyes misted a little as he returned the embrace. His father smiled and stepped away as his mother approached._

 _Mikoto also looked a little different than she had in his memories, a little slimmer with a less lines on her face but overall the same. She smiled warmly at him and took his face between her hands. "Your father is absolutely right. You really have grown into a wonderful young man."_

 _Sasuke smiled and embraced her a tear slipping from his eye. "It's so good to see you again Mother." He said softly._

 _She giggled and stepped back. "Come join us." She said pulling him towards the little congregation arranged around the large television screen. "Tell us all about the woman you've chosen to marry."_

 _He nervously followed and settled down on a cushion between Itachi and Madara._

 _"I'm pleased to see you finally allowed yourself happiness." Itachi said. "That girl really is spectacular. I wish I'd been able to see more of her in life. I recall that she was nearly always at Naruto's side."_

 _Sasuke nodded. "They stuck together and never gave up on me. They made it clear that there would always be a place for me, right next to them." He replied._

 _His older brother nodded. "What has she done since the war? We've been a little busy here dealing with new arrivals and other matters." He said glancing over at Madara who shrugged clearly still a bit unapologetic for the havoc he'd wreaked after his return to the world of the living._

 _Sasuke shook his head. "I can only imagine." He replied. "She's been quite busy. She founded the Konoha Children's Hospital which specialized in treating not just physical injuries but the emotional and psychological trauma inflicted on children who were effected by war. In fact Suna and many of the other Hidden Villages have adopted her programs. Recently, she's been traveling to other nations on diplomatic missions as well as teaching missions to improve the medical ninjutsu of all of the villages since The Leaf is leaps and bounds ahead of most of the others. It appears that Kakashi and Lady Tsunade are grooming her to be one of Naruto's advisors when he becomes Hokage."_

 _"Impressive." Shisui said with a grin. "Diplomacy is a big part of the duties of wife of the clan leader. How many petty squabbles did you take care of to ease the clan leader's burden?" Shisui asked Mikoto._

 _She chuckled. "My fair share I'm sure."_

 _"Well she is a member of the New Legendary Sannin." The youngest Uchiha said with pride in his voice. "She's already surpassed Lady Tsunade in terms of power."_

 _Fugaku's brow rose at that. "Is she now? The new Slug Queen I presume?"_

 _Sasuke nodded his eyes widening as Sakura sprung up from the ground and smashed The Third Kazekage puppet into splinters._

 _"What an amazing accomplishment." Mikoto agreed._

 _Madara nodded. "I believe it's safe to say that she is one of the most powerful women in the shinobi world at the moment."_

 _The former avenger smirked. "You're right about that."_

 _"Tell us more about her." Fugaku said smiling at him._

 _He thought for a moment, her face appearing in is mind. "I'm not even sure where to start." He admitted. "She's beautiful, strong, kind and smart. She's also reckless, loud and a bit violent." He smiled. "She never gives up and cares about others with such intensity that even the most stubborn people can't refuse her care."_

 _Shisui chuckled. "Yeah, we've seen that in these records." He grinned at Sasuke. "Tell me, have you ever been on the receiving end of one of those punches of hers?"_

 _Sasuke shook his head. "No, though honestly I think she would have punched me when she found me in The Valley of The End if I hadn't been so badly injured." He said touching the place where his arm had once been._

 _Itachi glanced at the injury and frowned. "I can't believe I didn't notice." He admitted before he looked at Madara. "Was that injury your doing, Madara?" he asked._

 _The man who had briefly been the most powerful being in the world shook his head. "No. Both of his arms were intact when I left that plane."_

 _Sasuke's head lowered as he gripped the end of the stump. "This was the price of my hatred, arrogance, and jealousy." He said softly. "After everything ended, I fought Naruto. It was a draw but he managed to make me clear my head and break the cycle of vengeance and hatred."_

 _Itachi laid his hand on his shoulder. "Even so, you're free from those chains now. An arm is a small price to pay in the grand scheme of things."_

 _"You always have to made things sound so cool." Shisui said putting his arm around Itachi and leaning towards the former avenger. "So tell us, how did you make the girl fall for you? From what I've seen and heard, Naruto has been trying from the day he met her but nothing ever came of it."_

 _"I have no idea." Sasuke admitted. "She's liked me since we were kids and unlike the other girls who gave up and moved onto other boys, she just never stopped." He ran a hand through his hair. "We were assigned to the same team so I ended up saving her a lot, at first at least but I also…" he sighed. "I tried to kill her at least twice that I remember so why she saved herself for me I don't know. I am grateful though."_

 _The legendary teleporter blinked and stared at him. "That girl deserves all the awards for sticking with you even after you tried to kill her."_

 _"I know that!" Sasuke snapped._

 _Mikoto watched as Sakura listened to Sasori's dying words about meeting a spy he'd slipped into Orochimaru's organization. "You had left the village and were training with Orochimaru Sensei at that time correct?"_

 _His nose wrinkled at her use of the word Sensei to refer to the snake man and nodded._

 _She smiled softly. "I see. It's clear she loves you very much, even then."_

 _"That's what matters most to an Uchiha." Madara said. "Are you truly prepared for what lies ahead? Are you certain that you would not lose yourself to hatred if anything happened to that woman?"_

 _Sasuke blinked and then glanced at the screen watching as Sakura and Naruto were reunited at Gaara's side. "In life there are no guarantees." He said. "However, Sakura is not a weak woman. In addition to her strength and intelligence, she's mastered the creation rebirth jutsu and bares the strength of 100's mark." He glanced at Madara. "You saw it in action with both Sakura and Tsunade. You drew Lady Fifth in half and she still survived to face you again in battle. Sakura will not die easily, even in the most dire of circumstances. With her seal released, as long as she has chakra, she's immortal. Additionally, even if the worst should happen and she's killed, Naruto will be there to light my way and keep me away from the path of darkness." He said studying his blonde friend who grinned down at the revived Kazekage. "I also know that Sakura, who worked tirelessly and thanklessly to help pull me out of that cycle of hatred, would never forgive me or herself if I allowed myself to fall back into that dark place because of her death." He smiled at his family gathered around him. "You don't have to worry about me. I have friends I can rely on. Besides, have you seen how Naruto is when it comes to his friends? He'd probably have the bastards on their knees before I even have a chance to land a blow on them."_

 _Itachi chuckled. "Naruto is rather passionate when it comes to his friends."_

 _Sasuke nodded and watched as Sakura mourned Lady Chiyo's death bidding the old woman a final farewell before leaving Suna with Naruto by her side. It saddened him to see her in such a state and he felt a pang of regret that he hadn't been by her side. He could have comforted her at the very least._

 _His brow cocked as Guy, fed up with Kakashi's slow pace and spurred on by TenTen's complaints about their speed tossed Kakashi into the air and caught the copy ninja on his back._

 _"That's just… wrong…" Naruto thought his lips pressed into a line, his eyes half lidded at the sight._

 _"Grown men playing piggy back. It's almost creepy." Sakura thought her expression almost exactly the same as Naruto's._

 _"Oh brother." Muttered TenTen._

 _Neji didn't even have words for the situation, his face showing the most annoyance and irritation._

 _Lee on the other hand reacted quite differently. "I get it! A training exercise!" he exclaimed enthusiastically._

 _Sasuke covered his face with his palm. "I knew it." He muttered._

 _Shisui and Mikoto chuckled as Itachi smiled and shook their heads. Madara and Fugako just stared at the screen with confused looks on their faces._

 _"Faster? I'll show you faster!" he exclaimed charging across the desert with Kakashi on his back kicking up a cloud of dust behind him. "Gang way!" he yelled charging through the group of Leaf Ninja leaving them sputtering behind them._

 _"It looks even weirder when they're in motion." Sakura muttered._

 _Lee bent over his arms extended behind him. "Neji?"_

 _"FORGET it!" The Hyuga protégé snapped._

 _Sasuke blinked, snorted and then burst out laughing minutes later when the video skipped forward to the group's arrival in Konoha and Guy informed Lee that he'd come in third place because Kakashi, who was only half conscious on the Blue Beast of the Leaf's back technically came in second._

 _"That guy!" he chuckled as Neji commented on the ridiculous level of intensity his teammate and teacher exhibited. "He's STILL like that." His parents and Itachi studied him for a moment and then laughed themselves. Sasuke smiled and felt a waver in the room and sighed. "It seems that my time is nearly up." He said getting to his feet. His parents and Itachi rose as well surrounding them with their arms in a group hug._

 _"We'll see you later." Mikoto said._

 _"Be strong my son." Fugaku said._

 _"Until next time." Itachi added poking him in the forehead as the group dispersed._

 _"Hang in there kiddo." Shisui said grinning at him. "Tell that beautiful wife to be of yours that she's a kunoichi among kunoichi and should always hold her head high."_

 _He nodded to his brother's friend and was surprised when Madara stepped forward._

 _"I entrust you with the future of the Uchiha clan." He said studying the younger man with calm eyes. "You have all the qualifications to be the Uchiha Clan leader and have accomplished what I couldn't, freedom from the cycle of hatred and revenge. May you lead our clan into a new age of light and love."_

 _Sasuke bowed respectfully to the man who had without a doubt, been the strongest Uchiha in existence and smiled as the world began to fade. "Thank you." He said focusing on their faces. "I'll do my very best to make you proud."_


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke eyes fluttered open as soft morning rays of sunlight slashed across the room where he and Sakura slept through the small window of the room. He turned his head and smiled as he was greeted by the sight of soft pink locks splayed partially across his chest, Sakura curled up against his side. He shifted onto his side and slipped his fingers through her hair as he studied her sleeping face. She looked so beautiful and peaceful as she slept. It was a sight he hadn't seen in a long time and pleased him greatly. It surprised him that she wasn't awake yet and he brushed his fingers over her forehead to check for a fever. Finding none, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Last night took more out of her than I anticipated." He murmured carefully slipping out from under her.

He pulled the blankets up and over her as she shifted in her sleep and walked to the window. He threw it open and looked out across the valley. He'd effectively just finished a family meeting with his family where they'd discussed his future wife. He wasn't sure, but he had a strong suspicion that with his rinnigan power, holding the ability to open doors to other dimensions, and the power The Sage of Six Paths had granted him, that the border between the world where he lived and where his family's souls resided was something he had easier access to than most.

He glanced back and looked at Sakura who sighed and rolled onto her back in her sleep. Speaking with her family was sure to be a difficult task. He'd rarely spoken to her parents but was more than aware of their negative feelings towards him. That part didn't surprise him, he'd be wary of himself too if he were in their position. Even so, he had to confront them. With both his intentions towards their daughter and his feelings for her.

He walked to the small fire pit and started a small blaze. It had been a little white since they'd eaten anything warm and since they'd likely reach the village around sundown if they moved at a slightly faster pace than normal, he figured he could made a warm breakfast while she slept. Using water, dried fish, herbs, and some edible roots they'd gathered along the way, he made a simple but savory soup. As it simmered, Sakura shifted and turned towards him her eyes fluttering open.

"Did I wake you?" Sasuke asked studying her from the fireside as he adjusted the coals. "You can sleep for a bit longer if you want."

She shook her head and sat up running her fingers through her disheveled pink locks. "No, it's fine." She assured him. "The dream I was in the middle of wasn't one of my favorites anyway." She admitted.

"What did you dream about?" he asked. He hoped it wasn't his family history that was bothering her though it was a large possibility.

"I started out dreaming about what you showed me and then ended up dreaming about the war." She admitted with a shake of her head. "That idiot Naruto, telling his dad that I was his girlfriend. Though I have to admit, Lord Fourth wasn't just a looker but a smooth operator. His entrance was even more dramatic and graceful than yours."

Sasuke blinked. "When was this?" he asked.

"Lord Fourth arrived on the battlefield shortly before you did remember?" her eyes widened and she giggled.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"I was just remembering when Lord First appeared on the battlefield and Madara came flying through the air all dramatic like. Then he struck this super imposing stance and yelled 'I've been waiting for you! Hashirama!' and Lord First got this super serious look on his face, pointed right at Madara and shouted 'I'll deal with you later!' The look on Madara's face was priceless!" she giggled. "He looked so offended and Lord First said 'I have to stop The Ten Tails first.' And Madara seriously walked over to a corner and pouted." She snickered. "The most powerful shinobi in history was reduced to a pouty little brat in ten seconds flat when his best friend didn't want to play with him right away." She laughed harder clutching her side. "It honestly reminded me of how you and Naruto used to be."

Sasuke's nose wrinkled at that. "I was never like that."

She shook her head. "You little liar. I remember, especially after Naruto first mastered his rasengan how you would show off with your chidori during training and get all moody if Naruto didn't see how much damage you had done especially since back then you were only limited to a couple shots a day."

Sasuke sighed and nodded before a little smirk touched his lips. "I guess I could see that happening." He snickered. "Lord First is an interesting guy. I remember how when he was first revived and Naruto's dad was asking Lord First and Second about the state of the village and Hashirama got this irritated look on his face and said 'Who the Hell are you?' when he found out that Lord Fourth was the Fourth Hokage it was like a switch flipped and he was suddenly super friendly and excited."

Sakura chuckled. "Yeah. Sounds like him. I wish I'd been able to talk to him more. Shizune said that he was impressed by my show of strength during the war." She slid out from under the blankets and stood stretching her arms above her head.

Feeling a little bolder since proposing to her the night before, Sasuke walked forward, slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. "I was impressed too." He said breathing in the slightly floral scent that lingered in her hair. "Does your head hurt at all?" he asked nuzzling the side of her neck gently with the tip of his nose his heart racing when she shivered in response and tilted her head to the side giving him better access to the column of pale flesh. "You were in my genjutsu for several hours straight."

She sighed and tilted her head back, laying it against his shoulder. "I'm alright Sasuke." She assured him. "I slept quite a bit longer than I normally do. I feel just fine. Healing chakra can help with mental stress as well you know."

He nodded and pressed his lips just behind her ear. She looked so tempting in the morning light with the dust dancing in the rays of light shining on her pastel hair. If he were a man with less self-control, he would have pitched them both back onto the futon and ravished her. Instead, he settled for the taste of her neck, the scent of her hair and the way she gasped when he slid his hand up ever so slightly until his thumb just brushed the underside of her breast.

"Sasuke." She sighed turning in his arms and looking up at him.

Her emerald eyes half lidded with desire, and the dusting of pink across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose sent waves of electricity through his body and heat straight to his groin. She took his face between her palms, rose up on her toes and pressed her lips firmly to his before he had a chance to collect himself. His heart pounded almost painfully in his chest and his breathing hitched at the action. Her lips and tongue were demanding and a little rough eagerly nibbling in his lower lip and sucking it into her mouth before changing the angle so she could nip at his top lip with her teeth. A little irritated at the idea of being dominated by her, he walked her back until she was up against the wall and forced his knee between her legs, his hand gripping her hip. She gasped at the sudden show of aggression and made a sound he'd never heard before. It was low, rough, sexy, and he definitely wanted to hear it again. To his surprise though, she jerked her head away separating their lips and covered her mouth as her face blazed scarlet.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." She said quickly. "I don't know what that was just now."

He chuckled and leaned forward lettings his lips brush her ear. "Don't apologize. I liked that sound."

Her eyes widened and she shuddered. "W- What are you saying?" she demanded turning an even darker shade of red.

He smirked and took her earlobe between his teeth tugging lightly. Feeling a sense of satisfaction when she gasped. "Do I need to spell it out for you?" he whispered in her ear pressing his body more firmly against hers. "That was a moan Sakura. Should I make you moan for me again?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to crane her neck away from him as he nibbled on it. "We should probably eat breakfast." She said her voice shaky and breathless.

He chuckled. He'd made his point and received the extra reward of hearing her first moan of pleasure. It was more than enough for now. Besides, he wouldn't allow himself to go much further at the moment anyway. Not until he talked with her parents. "Good idea." He said moving away from her.

She breathed a sigh of relief and placed her hand over her heart and he felt his ego inflate even more. The indomitable Sakura Haruno, Slug Queen of the Legendary Sannin, wielder of monstrous strength and the only person in the world that the great Naruto Uzumaki feared was putty in his hand. That gave him a bigger sense of satisfaction than he'd ever dare admit. As they ate their breakfast she glanced over at him.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I was wondering, when you arrived on the battlefield for the first time, why did you greet me?" she asked. "I've never quite understood why you even looked at me, not that I mind. I'm just curious."

The Uchiha blinked thinking back to that time and then nodded. "Ah. Well for starters, when I first heard there was a war I was little worried that something may have happened to you. You hadn't been able to so much as scratch me during our last encounter so I attributed that to a lack of ability." He met her eyes which were clouded with sorrow. "I know now that it was merely that you loved me too much to kill me. I also knew that you were a medical ninja and they're generally kept away from the front lines, seeing you in the thick of things was a surprise." He looked down at his bowl. "And I guess… I was confirming that it was really you, that you were alive and well."

Her eyes widened. "You mean, you cared about me?" she asked. The fact that she look so stunned by the revelation hurt and irritated him a little bit.

"Of course I cared about you." He said his eyes narrowing slightly. "I knew Naruto would be fine because even though he's an idiot he has good battle instincts, inhuman stamina, a demon fox, and the devil's luck." He sighed. "You were always the weakest of us when it came to combat. With Madara, Obito and Kabuto as your opponents, I was afraid you'd been injured or killed. I was relieved to see you unharmed." He admitted.

Her face lit up before falling a little "Did you really have that little faith in me and my abilities?" she asked.

"It wasn't that." He assured her. "It was the enemy's cruelty and strength I was worried about." He chuckled. "I guess I was still treating you like the clever but weak girl you'd been in the past. It wasn't until you sent that monster flying over my head that I realized that little girl was long gone." He smiled. "She had become a woman that was much harder to take down than I ever imagined."

She smiled and blushed. "I was just trying to keep up with you two reckless idiots."

"I'm not reckless." He argued.

"Says the boy who willingly walked into the snake's den because he offered him power in exchange for his body." She replied with a brow cocked.

He cringed at that but also felt a sense of happiness. In the past, she had praised or defended everything he said or did. However, since his return to the village and over the course of their travels she'd become more honest with him about her thoughts and feelings.

"Who charged at Madara at full speed without checking her surroundings properly and got herself impaled for her trouble?" he asked.

She glared at him. "Not all of us have magic eyes that allow them to see invisible shadow clones." She retorted. "Besides, if anyone was going to take a hit like that, better me than you or Naruto."

They stared at each other for a moment, both seeming to sense the change between them, the closeness that they'd both desired but never really knew how to achieve. Sakura smiled warmly at him her eyes clearly reflecting the feelings she had for him and he felt his own love for her grow even stronger. He shifted forward and laid his forehead against hers. His eyes drifting closed as he savored the emotional and physical closeness. He hadn't felt anything like it since his childhood and it was even closer than that, a bond that was created not by blood but by feelings that were connecting and fusing after so many years of slipping past one another.

"Shall we go to the village and tell everyone our news?" Sakura said breaking the warm silence.

He smiled. "Yes. Let's."

They cleaned up and prepared to move out. Sasuke watched as Sakura slipped on her cloak and adjusted her hair with a shake of her head. She lifted the pendant around her neck and kissed it before tucking it under her shirt and the gesture made his heart swell with affection for her. He leaned walked forward and gently touched her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded. "Lead us home Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile.

He smirked and they pair of shinobi left the old hideout and headed towards The Village Hidden in the Leaves where their friends and family were waiting.

#*#

As the village walls appeared before them, Sasuke's stoic expression softened. Due to their late start, it was nearly twilight.

"How much do you want to bet that Naruto has been waiting by the gate since the moment he got off work?" Sakura asked as the main gate came into view.

"He could just use Sage Mode to sense our Chakra." Sasuke offered.

The medic smirked. "Yes but even if that knucklehead did think of that, I'm sure he'd still wait there. He's such a social butterfly now, he has to talk to everyone who passes through the main gates you know."

Sasuke smirked. "That's true." He admitted.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" a loud familiar voice called out. The pair of shinobi glanced at each other with knowing looks in their eyes as Naruto waved to them enthusiastically from just outside the gates. "You guys are late!" he exclaimed his fists resting in his hips.

"Sorry about that." Sakura said as they neared the Uzumaki. "I slept in a bit today so we got off to a late START!?" she exclaimed as Naruto launched himself at his two closest friends hooking an arm around each of their necks sending all three of them crashing to the ground.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed. "Get off you loser!"

"What are you doing!?" Sakura demanded.

"I'm so happy to see you guys!" Naruto exclaimed tightening his holds on their necks. "I missed you."

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a glance before raising hands to pat their friend's back before kicking him off of them.

"Ouch!" he hissed as he got to his feet and touched his sore stomach. "Sakura, I can't believe you hit harder than Sasuke."

Sasuke stood up and extended a hand to Sakura helping her to stand. Naruto watched the exchange and then grinned like a child trying half-heartedly to cover it with his hand.

"So is what you said in your letter the truth?" Naruto asked the Uchiha as they walked inside the village.

"What letter?" Sakura asked but Sasuke ignored the question for the moment.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" he demanded. "Of course it's the truth."

Naruto grinned again, this time it was wide enough to do the Cheshire cat proud. "Did all of you hear that?" he asked in a loud voice.

Sasuke and Sakura both glanced at each other. Sasuke braced for impact, he should have known the Loser wouldn't be able to keep a secret.

"Sakura!" Hinata exclaimed dashing forward from where she'd been half hiding standing near the shelter where the gatekeepers kept watch. She reached for the medic's hands and gripped them tightly in hers. "I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "I'm so very happy for you! Really! You helped me so much and I just…" she took a deep breath tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm really so happy!"

Sakura smiled at the Hyuga heiress. "Hinata." She breathed as moisture pooled in her eyes. "Thank you."

"So Sasuke Uchiha is officially off the market. Not bad billboard brow." Ino said with a smirk as she sauntered over. "I guess it's official. I lost that battle." She admitted.

Sakura smirked and chuckled as Sai smiled at them from where he stood between Shikamaru and Choji. "It doesn't look like you lost anything to me." She replied motioning to the amethyst ring on her best friend and rival's left ring finger.

Ino chuckled and then flung her arms around the medic. "After everything you two have gone through, the least I can do is bow out gracefully with a hot man of my own."

Temari who had happily married the Nara clan head just a few months before Hinata and Naruto tied to knot smiled at the gathering of girls. "On behalf of Suna I congratulate you on your engagement, Sakura. I also humbly request that you keep your Uchiha on a short leash. The last one we ran into made a huge mess of the world and bit the Kazekage."

"I don't think Madara would appreciate being talked about in that way." TenTen said as she walked forward with Lee, Shino and Kiba by her side.

The sand kunoichi shrugged. "Hey, I will forever be remembered as the first shinobi to land a solid hit on the guy during the war." Her nose wrinkled. "That smug prick, standing up and brushing off his armor like that…." She smiled. "Anyway, congrats again Sakura. Marriage is fantastic." She said with a wink.

"So it is true then? Sakura and Sasuke are engaged?" Lee asked moving forward.

Sakura nodded. Her eyes widened when the Taijutsu master reached out and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest in a tight hug.

"Is this what you truly want Sakura?" he asked. She nodded and his grip tightened slightly. "Then I will support you both one hundred percent." He said. "I sincerely wish for your happiness Sakura."

Her eyes softened and she returned the hug holding one of her dearest friends tightly. "Thank you Lee, for everything. I mean it."

He released her and smiled. "No, thank you Sakura." He said. "Without you I wouldn't have been inspired to push beyond my boundaries. I have become a stronger man and ninja because of you. I will forever be indebted to you."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched the exchange. It wasn't a mystery to anyone how the star pupil of the Blue Beast of The Leaf felt about Sakura. He'd proclaimed on the first day of the chunin exams that he loved her and vowed to protect her with his life. He'd followed through too, on more than one occasion even. Though the Uchiha knew that Sakura's heart beat for him and him alone, the other man's presence still made him a little wary. To his surprise, the Taijutsu master left her side and walked towards where he stood next to Naruto. Just as the Sasuke was beginning to speculate about what the guy was up to, his bandaged fist flew forward with blinding speed and struck him in the face knocking him back several feet.

"What are you doing, Lee?!" Naruto demanded as he rushed to Sasuke's side and helped him up.

Sasuke accepted his friend's help and then wiped the blood from his mouth his brow wrinkled in irritation. "What's going on?" he demanded of the bushy browed man. "It's not like you to sucker punch someone randomly like that. If you wanted to challenge me to a fight, there are much better ways to do it." He said his eyes narrowing.

"Seriously. What's your problem?" Naruto asked.

"I am sorry. I just wanted to give you a taste of the pain you put Sakura through during all the time you were away." The Taijutsu master said bowing to the Uchiha. "I know that she has forgiven you for all of that and more but," his hands balled into fists. "As someone who loves her and vowed to protect her, watching her experience pain I could not shield her from was extremely frustrating."

"Lee." Naruto said softly his eyes wide.

The Taijutsu master raised his head. "Sakura loves you and because of that I will support you however," he stepped closer to the Uchiha his eyes blazing. "If you _ever_ hurt her like you did before or I discover that this is all just some plan to use her to rebuild your clan, I will come after you again and at that time, I will _not_ hold back." He declared his stance firm and his eyes darker than the Uchiha had ever seen them.

"Saskue!" Sakura called out but he raised his hand to quiet her.

"It's fine Sakura." He assured her. Had Lee punched him for any other reason, he might have let her say something, but knowing that it was out of the man's love, devotion and desire to protect the woman he loved, he couldn't help but let it slide. "I'll protect her. I promise."

The Taijutsu master nodded and then offered him a tiny smile. "Then you will have nothing to worry about. Thank you Sasuke. Please take care of her."

Sasuke nodded and glanced around as the other boys gathered around him. "What Lee said about sums up my feelings on the situation." Shikamaru said, "Except for the part about being in love with Sakura."

"Agreed." Sai said with a nod of his head.

"Pretty much." Choji said with a nod digging into the bag of chips he carried.

"Sakura in an invaluable asset to this village and the word." Shino said. "Why you ask? Because she has saved all of our lives at least once and has always been there for us. Hurting her would be an unwise decision."

Kiba nodded and slammed his fist against his palm. "As the saying goes, break her heart and we'll break your face." Akamaru barked and he snickered flashing a fanged grin. "You're right boy, I bet that goes double for the girls back there." He said glancing back at the girl's congregated around the Haruno woman who took turns giving the Uchiha dangerous looks. "I would _not_ want to be on the receiving end of any of their tempers."

Naruto smiled as sweat trickled down his brow. "Ok guys, bring it down a little." he said.

Sasuke shook his head. It was incredible to see how loved Sakura was. It was clear to him that if he had to go somewhere and leave her behind that she would be protected by the best warriors The Village in the Leaves had to offer.

"Sasuke, you're back a little later than I anticipated." Kakashi said walking forward. "Would you mind walking with me for a minute?" he looked over at Sakura. "Sakura, your parents asked me to send you over as soon as I saw you."

"Oh ok." Sakura said stepping up to the Hokage. "What about Sasuke?"

"Don't worry. I'll send him over as soon as I'm done." He assured the pinkette.

"Alright then." She said turning towards the street where her parent's home was. "I'll see you later Sasuke."

He nodded and reached out to poke her gently in the middle of her forehead. "I'll see you when I'm finished with Kakashi."

The medic blushed and nodded before walking down the street with Ino, Hinata and TenTen flanking her.

"Come." Kakashi said to the Uchiha giving Naruto a knowing look.

"Hey guys! We have stuff to do!" The Uzumaki exclaimed jogging towards where most of the men were congregated leading them away from the two remaining ninja.

Sasuke followed his teacher down the familiar road that led to the monument that had been erected for shinobi who had fallen in battle.

"So, you and Sakura huh?" Kakashi said after several moments of silence.

The Uchiha glanced at his teacher and nodded. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Not at all." Kakashi replied as they neared the stone tablet with the names of fallen war hero's on its face. "I've watched over the three of you for many years now. I'm actually quite pleased to see all of you moving forward like this."

"Then why drag me out here?" Sasuke asked as they stopped in front of the monument.

Kakashi chuckled. "Why indeed." He mused scratching the back of his head. "To be honest, I feel a bit responsible for both you and Sakura. It might be a bit presumptuous of me to say, but ever since I accepted the three of you as my students so many years ago, I've thought of all of you almost as my own children." He turned to the Uchiha. "Especially you Sasuke. We were similar in so many ways and I knew from our first training exercise that you had the potential to become an exceptional ninja in spite of that selfish streak in you." He lowered his head. "I was determined to keep you from following the path I had but I failed and you ended up taking a road even rockier than my own. Thankfully, your comrades managed to pull you off of that path." Sasuke's eyes widened and then lowered. It wasn't like Kakashi to talk like this. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it. "Anyway, I wanted to confirm something with you." The Hokage said.

"What is it?" The Uchiha asked his impatience evident in his voice. He wanted to get back to Sakura and talk properly with her parents about their plans to marry.

"When we first met as team seven, you said that your goals were 'To kill a certain someone and restore your clan.'" He glanced over at his former student. "Is your marriage proposal to Sakura strictly a means to fulfill that second goal?"

Sasuke's jaw clenched and his body shook as he tried to control the rage boiling inside him. "It's not like that!" he snarled. "Do you honestly think I'd take advantage of her feelings like that?! I asked her to marry me because I love her!"

"I didn't actually think that." Kakashi said touching him gently on the shoulder. "Calm down, I just wanted to hear it from your own mouth what your feelings for her were." Sasuke felt his heartrate slowing as he turned to look at his teacher. "I also know just how much Sakura loves you, perhaps even more so than Naruto."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi looked down at the monument. "Not long after you left the village, Naruto left as well to go train with Master Jariya." He explained. "Sakura had essentially been left behind by her two teammates."

Sasuke glanced over at his former teacher. "I didn't think about that." He admitted.

The Hokage nodded. "She was busy training with Lady Tsunade and seemed really enthusiastic about it, but I noticed something was a little off about her shortly after Naruto left. She seemed listless and dull. Curious and concerned, I shadowed her for a few days." He sighed. "She was surviving on food pills and coffee, she didn't spend time with her friends and instead poured herself into training and studying."

The Uchiha sighed. "That sounds just like her." He admitted.

Kakashi nodded. "The worst was when I found her one night attacking a tree with her fists." He shuddered. "I'll never forget the sight of her bloodied hands. I don't think I've even seen Lee's or Guy's fists in such a sorry state. It was getting to the point where I could honestly see glimpses of her bone and muscle as she pounded the blood stained trunk." Sasuke took a deep breath as he imagined Sakura's delicate hands in such a terrible state. He'd never pushed his body that far, not his hands at least. "I jumped in to stop her and she attacked me shrieking about how she was sick and tired of always being left behind and that it was her fault you left because she was too weak to stop you."

"It wasn't like that." Sasuke muttered.

"I know that." Kakashi said softly. "But I couldn't convince her otherwise." He sighed and bowed his head. "She had to be sedated, hospitalized and taken off active duty for more than a week. Even then, it was more than a month before she was even close to her old self again. To be perfectly honest, it wasn't until Naruto returned from his training that she really perked up again."

"I didn't know." The Uchiha admitted.

The Hokage chuckled once. "I didn't expect you to, I just thought you should know." He looked over at the Uchiha. "Sasuke, what is your goal now?"

Sasuke glanced over at his teacher and then returned his gaze to the monument that bore the names of great ninja who had gone before him. "I want to protect Naruto and this village. I also want to restore the Uchiha clan with Sakura by my side. That's all I want now."

Kakashi nodded. "Very good. Does that mean it's safe to assume that you're returning to the village to stay?" The Uchiha nodded. The Hokage smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. I'll be depending on you from now on as well."

The ink haired man nodded. "Thank you Lord Sixth Hokage."

Kakashi's nose wrinkled. "Don't call me that. It sounds wrong, especially coming from you." The copy ninja smiled. "Now then, I suppose you should hurry to the Haruno house. Sakura is waiting for you."

Sasuke nodded and turned away from the monument quickly taking to the trees and then the rooftops as he headed towards the Haruno household. He landed lithely in front of the stairs that led to the pinkette's childhood home and took a deep breath. This next confrontation was going to be more intense than any other he'd had before. Though their friends and teacher were formidable, no one was more protective of Sakura than the two people who waited at the top of those stairs. He climbed them slowly and then firmly knocked on the door. Moments later, it was pulled open and he found himself face to face with the fierce looking Mebuki Haruno.

"Good evening." He said softly. "Is Sakura here?" it was a stupid question, they all knew she was but he didn't know what else to say.

"Yes. Please come inside." She said motioning for him to enter the apartment.

He nodded and walked in closing the door behind him. He slipped off his sandals and laid them next to Sakura's before entering the main part of the house.

"Darling!" The blonde woman called out. "Sasuke Uchiha is here!"

"Alright. Send him in." the matriarch of the Haruno home answered.

"He's in the living room." Sakura's mother said motioning to a doorway.

"Thank you." He said catching a glimpse of Sakura moving around the kitchen as he went. She seemed to feel his gaze and offered him an encouraging smile. Drawing strength from that, he walked into the living room and stood near the entryway. Kizashi Haruno glanced up from where his nose was buried in a newspaper.

"Have a seat." He said with a little smile.

Sasuke nodded and sat down on a couch across from the man his posture a little rigid. He honestly didn't know what to expect so he waited for Kizashi to speak.

"I read your letter." The pink haired man said after a few moments. "I take it you've already asked her?"

Sasuke swallowed and then nodded. "Yes." He replied. "I asked her yesterday evening."

"I see." The man replied folding his arms over his chest. "I'm assuming she accepted your proposal." Sasuke nodded and the pinkette sighed before leaning towards the Uchiha his forearms braced on his knees. "I'll be perfectly honest with you Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like you and I don't trust you." He said with narrowed eyes. "I've heard my little girl cry herself to sleep and wake up screaming over you far too many times over the past few years for that." He took a deep breath. "However, I also know that she loves you very much and I even if I tried to oppose this, she'd just go ahead and do whatever she wanted anyway."

The Uchiha nodded. "It's almost impossible to stop her once she sets her mind to something." He agreed.

Sakura's father nodded and then looked the ink haired man in the eyes. "Tell me, what do you think of my daughter?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and lowered his eyes. He had to choose his replies carefully. "There aren't any words that do her justice." He admitted. "I'll never deserve her."

Kizashi nodded. "How do you feel about her?" he asked.

"I love her." Sasuke admitted simply. It wasn't the time to get awkward and beat around the bush. He needed to be straight with the man who would become his father in law. "I'm not marrying her because I want to revive my clan, I just want to make her happy."

The pinkette's face softened significantly. "Good answer." He replied he turned his head towards the door. "Alright dear! You can come in now!"

The blonde appeared at the door carrying a tray of cookies along with Sakura who held a tray of tea. She smiled at him as she laid it down and offered a cup to her father and then to him before sitting down next to him with her own cup.

"Sakura, we already know you've accepted his proposal." Her father said. "Is this what you truly want? Joining the Uchiha clan even just by marriage will put a target on your back."

Sakura smiled. "I already know dad. I'm not naïve or sheltered." She reached around her neck and pulled the Uchiha pendant from where it was safely tucked inside her shirt adjusting it so that it was displayed around her neck. Her fingertips gently brushed the clan crest as she smiled. "I've made my decision. I will stay by his side."

Sasuke glanced at her, a warm smile touching his face. He then turned to the Haruno couple. "I promise to make her as happy as I can." He assured them. "I know better than anyone that I don't deserve her." He moved off of the couch and knelt down lowering his head towards the ground. "Please, allow me to marry Sakura."

The Haruno couple glanced at one another clearly influenced by his show of respect and then nodded. "Very well then Sasuke Uchiha." Kizashi said. "I give you my permission. We can work out the details later. I'm sure you're both tired from your journey and need your rest."

"Thank you." Sasuke said rising to his feet. "We will come again soon."

Mebuki stepped forward and clasped her daughter's hands. "I'm happy for you Sakura. Really I am." She said before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thanks mom." The pinkette replied as she hugged her back.

Her father then stepped forward and tugged the kunoichi into his arms. "I never imagined that my little girl would grow up so fast or so strong." He admitted squeezing her.

She hugged him back. "Dad, don't worry. I'll always be your little girl." She assured him.

He nodded and stepped away. Sasuke smiled at the exchange. He was truly thankful that she had what he didn't. Living, breathing parents. To his surprise, Mebuki stepped forward and pulled him into a hug as well.

"Please look after Sakura." She said softly. "She's loud, violent, reckless, and a bit too serious for her own good."

"Mother!" Sakura hissed turning pink.

"But she's really a good girl." The blonde finished releasing her.

"I know." Sasuke said glancing at the green eyed girl. "I'll do my best but she doesn't really listen to me either."

Kizashi laughed. "At least you know what you're getting in to."

Sakura sighed and covered her face with her hands. "You guys…" she muttered.

"Right, you should get home and into bed." Mebuki said ushering them towards the entryway. "We'll see you two later!" she said with a smile as the two Sannin slipped on their sandals.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! See you later!" Sakura said with a smile as she and Sasuke stepped out the door.

"Of course! We'll get together soon to discuss all the details. Goodnight and be safe you two!" Mebuki called out.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the farewell. An image of his mother flashed before his eyes as he remembered her calling out the same parting phrase when he and Itachi would left to go train together.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked as they walked towards her apartment building. "My dad didn't say anything weird did he?"

"No, it's nothing like that." He assured her as they made their way through the shopping center. "It's just that my mother used to say the same thing when Itachi and I would leave the house together."

The pink haired woman's eyes widened before they softened. She reached out and squeezed his fingers lightly. "I wish I'd been able to meet your mother properly." She admitted. "I remember catching a glimpse of her every once in a while when she came to pick you up from school and when she stopped by my house when it was my mom's turn to host the Village Mother's Association meetings. She was beautiful and elegant." She chuckled. "Nothing like me."

Sasuke smirked. "That's not a bad thing, besides she was a jounin. She was actually quite fierce and excellent at shuriken jutsu. When father and Itachi were too busy to help me, she'd always find time to train me."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Not to change the subject, because I want to keep talking about your mother, but we should probably pick up something to eat for dinner. I'm positive there's nothing to eat at my house except for food pills."

Sasuke nodded and opened his mouth to respond when a group of girl's suddenly appeared before them.

"Sasuke!" the group squealed. "It's been so long since you were in the village! Come with us! Let us buy you dinner!"

A blonde girl reached for his arm and he shifted his hand lacing his fingers firmly through Sakura's. "No. I'm busy." He said in his usual curt manner.

"Please! You don't mind, do you Sakura Sensei?" the brunette in the group said glancing at the medic.

"We actually just returned from a long term mission." She replied. "Sasuke and I both need our rest."

"Why are you talking like that?" A redhead from the group demanded crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not like you two are together or anything. Everyone knows you've had a one sided crush on him forever."

Sasuke's brow twitched as Sakura smiled sweetly at the girl. "I'm sorry, but we really do need to get going." She turned to the Uchiha. "Does a bento box from the shop next to Ichiraku's sound good to you? You know Naruto is going to make us eat ramen tomorrow and we'll probably be dragged off for BBQ by the others as well."

He nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." He said as they both moved down the street.

"Wait!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Look!" the blonde hissed. "They're holding hands!"

"No way! Do you think she actually convinced him to go out with her?" the brunette asked.

"I bet he's just using her to get away from us. There's no way Sasuke would go for someone as average looking as her." The redhead reasoned.

"I don't know about that." The blonde replied. "He doesn't seem like the type to use a cheap trick like that."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura chuckled. "I'm afraid that there's going to be a massive flood when all of your fans find out that you're off the market." The pinkette said as they walked into the sushi and bento restaurant and quickly scribbled out her order.

"You have your fair share too." Sasuke reminded her as he released her hand to write down his own order and handed both to the woman behind the counter.

The medic chuckled. "Mine will get over it much faster than yours will." She assured him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." He countered his eyes narrowing as he noticed a young ninja wearing a headband identifying him as a ninja from The Village Hidden in the Stones staring as Sakura with blush tinging his cheeks.

The soon woman presented their boxes to them and they quickly left the shop and made their way to Sakura's apartment. They walked inside and slipped off their shoes before heading to the kitchen to eat. A note from Ino was taped to the fridge.

 _I cleaned your house for you Forehead. You can thank me later._

Sakura smiled and pulled out chop sticks for both her and Sasuke before sitting down at the table.

"It's been so long since I've been here." She admitted.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke replied as he quickly picked the tomatoes out of his box and set them off to the side. He preferred saving his favorite foods for last.

Sakura shook her head. "Don't be. I was happy to travel with you." She said with a smile.

He nodded and they ate in companionable quiet for a few minutes. After a little while, Sakura spoke.

"So when do you want to get married?" she asked. Sasuke's eyes widened and he glanced up at the medic who was pink to the tips of her ears. "I'm not trying to rush or anything." She assured him turning even darker. "I just figured it was one of the first things we should decide on together."

He smiled at her nervousness. To be honest, he didn't really care but she probably would. It was late spring and summer was quickly approaching. Frankly speaking, summer was the best time for weddings anyway.

"It doesn't matter much to me." He admitted. "There's no reason to rush or wait. Whenever you want to do is fine."

The pink haired woman nodded. "I was thinking the same thing." She admitted looking up at him. "Just knowing that you love me, is more than enough to make me happy."

"Sakura." He said softly reaching over to gently touch her face.

She covered his hand with her own and closed her eyes. "This is like a dream to me." She admitted. "I've always wanted to be close to you like this." She said softly shifting his hand to press a kiss to his gloved palm.

Sasuke's breath caught at the action that was so simple, yet so intimate. She was kissing the very hand that had nearly taken her life on more than one occasion with reverence that shook the very core of his being. His eyes misted as his emotions overcame him and he quickly bowed his head to hide them.

"One of us should shower." He said quietly.

Sakura nodded and released his hand. "I'll go first since I'm already finished eating." She said standing from her spot.

"So fast." He said quickly wiping his eyes and watching her throw the portable box in the garbage can.

Sakura chuckled before walking to her bedroom and grabbing a pair of pajamas. "It's a habit from having to work and eat at the same time. See you in a few minutes." She called out before vanishing behind the bathroom door.

The Uchiha quickly finished his food and took care of his trash and dishes before moving in to sit on the couch and await Sakura's return. A book on her shelf caught his eye and he walked over to pick it up. He smirked as he read the title. "Makeout Tactics" a glance at the bottom confirmed his suspicions that it was written by Naruto's deceased master. He opened the cover and was surprised to see a hand written message there.

 _To Sakura, thanks for always looking after Naruto so well. He's an idiot but try not to hold it against him so much. This is just my way of saying thanks._

 _Master Jariya_

 _P.S. One of the characters in this book was based off of you. Can you guess which one it is?_

"Since when are you interested in books like that?" Sakura asked as she walked into the room.

Sasuke turned at the sound of her voice and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her wearing a lacy off white camisole and matching shorts. To be honest, he'd never seen her dressed that way since beginning their romantic relationship. While traveling, neither of them liked the idea of being venerable for attack so she'd never worn such revealing sleeping clothes. He very much liked the cream color against her pale skin and cherry blossom colored hair. A strong desire to run his fingers along the lace trimmed neckline had him swallowing noisily. Remembering she'd asked a question, he cleared his throat.

"I was surprised to see it on your shelf is all." He said quickly.

"It was a gift." She said with a little smile. "It's not my favorite book but it's a nice change of pace from all the medical reports I usually read."

"I see." He replied. "I guess I'll hurry and take a shower now."

"Alright." She said as he walked past her. "Take as long as you want."

He nodded and quickly dashed into the bathroom with his bag and a towel. Nearly half an hour later, he emerged again and walked out into the living room. His brow furrowed when he realized the futon hadn't been laid out and that Sakura was nowhere in sight.

"Sakura?" he called out cautiously.

"I'm in here." She replied her voice coming from her bedroom.

He gently pushed the partially open door wider. "Where's the futon?" he asked as his eyes scanned the room. It was larger than he'd anticipated with a large vanity complete with a mirror and chair against one wall next to a generously sized closet. Her bed was queen sized and set up near the large window at the end of the room. Several framed paintings and pictures hung on the wall and on the bedside table was the familiar photo of team seven. Sasuke's eyes were drawn to Sakura who sat on the edge of the bed her eyes fixated on the moon, the open window letting a pleasant breeze into the room that ruffled her hair.

"Sakura?" he said moving further into the room.

"The moon is lovely tonight." She said softly.

He nodded and walked forward to study the half lit up orb himself. "It is." He replied.

"Sasuke, would you sleep with me tonight?" she asked softly.

His eyes widened and he was about to refuse the request out of consideration for her and her family when he noticed moisture glistening in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked reaching out to touch her face gently.

"I think I'm afraid." She admitted. "The past few months have been like a dream to me. Now that I'm back home, I'm starting to doubt again."

He lowered his head. It was to be expected he supposed. She'd spent most of her life waiting for him to return to her. It wasn't unnatural for her to be afraid that everything was just a happy dream or cruel illusion.

"Sakura." He said moving closer to her. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He assured her.

She reached out and touched his face her fingers gently tracing his jaw line. "Prove it to me." She whispered her eyes glistening with tears.

Moved by the look in her eyes and the brokenness of her tone, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Gently, he changed the angle of the kiss and their mouths and tongues began a familiar, intimate, dance. His lips left hers to trail down her throat and latched onto the place where her neck and shoulder met. He sucked and nipped at the skin drinking in her gasps and quiet moans reveling in the sensation of her fingers threading through his hair. His hand slid down to her waist and pulled her flush against him as his lips left the now darkened patch of skin and returned to her mouth.

She sighed and slid her fingers over his back and sides igniting flames in his belly and sending delicious shivers to his groin.

"Sakura." He breathed pushing her down onto the bed.

He hovered over her taking in her flushed cheeks, her pastel hair splayed out like a halo around her head, her wide jade eyes and her arms laid out on either side of her. She looked so innocent yet so alluring. He wasn't sure if he'd ever wanted her more than he did right then. He straddled her hips and reached out finally allowing himself to trace the lace trim of her neckline shuddering as he felt the gentle swell of the tops of her breasts under his fingertips.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured letting his lips follow the trail his fingers had just taken.

His lone hand slipped under the hem of her shirt and slid up her flat abdomen to her rounded breasts. She shuddered as the tips of his fingers brushed her nipple and he stopped pulling back slightly to look at her face.

She was flushed, red to her hairline and her eyes were hazy with passion but also dark with something he didn't quite understand. It looked a lot like embarrassment or shame though he couldn't fathom the reason for it. Was she purer than he'd thought?

"I'm sorry. I know I'm flat as a board." She murmured hiding her face behind her hands.

He shook his head understanding at once the reason for the look in her eye and in one quick movement pulled the lacy top up to her neck. Sasuke took a deep breath as he studied the heavenly sight in front of him. She was beautiful, a unique mix of hard muscle and soft feminine curves. Her breasts were round with rose colored nipples and to his pleasant surprise, a little bigger than he'd imagined. He shifted to straddle her hips again and reached out gently covering her breast with his hand. She gasped but didn't complain at the action spurring him forward.

Contrary to what some liked to believe, he had absolutely no experience when it came to physical intimacy. That didn't mean that he was ignorant of the female form. Being in the den of a snake who liked to play with the bodies of both the living and the dead, exposed him to it rather early. Karin had also pulled more than her fair share of stunts over the many months she was on his team trying to tempt him with her body every chance she had. He'd never felt so much as a flicker of desire for the redhead much to her dismay.

Sakura was a different story. When he'd begun having the sort of dreams that seemed to plague all men during their teens, it was always her who was splayed out beneath him with nothing but moonlight on her skin. It was her who would dig who would dig her nails into his back and call out his name. His fingers fisted in her pink locks, their bodies slicked with sweat as he gave himself over to his most primal desires. Of course he'd always woken from such dreams rather quickly and would immediately proceed to the nearest source of water dousing himself with the cold liquid before using his lightning chakra to shock himself back to his senses since the images were a distraction to his goals and training.

Now, the only woman he'd ever fantasized about lay beneath him sighing as he fondled her breasts. He felt himself hardening further as he brushed his thumb over her nipple and the peak stiffened under his touch. Sakura let out a little squeak of surprise and pleasure at the motion and he leaned forward and dragged his tongue over the rosy nub. A mew of pleasure he'd never heard from her before reached his ears and he shuddered in delight and groaned himself at the sensation. He sucked the peak into his mouth and his hand rested on her hip before sliding up towards her other breast. His fingers ran over a rough patch of skin and he stopped and turned to look at the spot. A little frown touched his lips as he noted the scar the flames of his desire dampened by the evidence an injury he didn't know about.

"Where did this come from?" he asked.

Sakura blinked a few times coming out of her lust induced haze and then looked down at the place where his fingers rested. "Oh that." She said touching the mark herself. "Another parting gift from Sasori." She said chuckling before she blushed. "I'm sorry. It's a pretty ugly one isn't it?"

His eyes widened at the brokenness of her tone and the tears gathering in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked as her hands moved to the hem of her shirt intent on pulling it down. He caught them in his own to stop her movements. "Sakura?"

She looked away. "I… I wasn't as good at healing myself back then." She said quickly. "The poison he coated everything with also made it almost impossible to prevent scaring. I'm sorry."

His eyes narrowed before he sighed. He closed his eyes and activated his sharringan before opening it again. "Take it off." He said softly.

"What?" she demanded blushing dark red.

"Take your top off." He clarified moving off of her.

She blinked and then shakily complied laying the cream colored negligée on her pillow. His amplified vision quickly logged every nick and scar on her torso and arms. With a light push from his hand she laid back on the bed and his lips immediately took to the spots he'd noted with his sharringan as he kissed each and every glorious imperfection.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" Sakura asked her eyes widening when he caressed the place where acid from one of Kaguya's dimensions had scarred her arm with his mouth.

"These are nothing to be ashamed of." He said as he brushed his lips over a discolored part of her shoulder that he knew had been caused by Gaara's sand when he'd held her hostage when they were genin. "They are proof that you are an honorable kunoichi who has fought many battles." His lips caressed the mark on her stomach where Sasori's blade had run her through. "Beautiful marks of honor that set you apart as more than just a pretty face." His lips touched the place where he knew Madara had impaled her but no mark existed due to the fact that her seal had been released at the time immediately sealing the wound and leaving no trace behind.

"Sasuke." She breathed softly.

"I'll tell you over and over again until you believe me." He said shifting up to kiss a mark on her neck who's origin he didn't know but intended to find out about at another time. "I love you. In my eyes, there has only ever been you." He kissed her mouth lightly. "To me, you are the most beautiful woman in the world." He whispered before sealing his mouth over hers in a passionate kiss.

Her hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled him on top of her and for several minutes they battled for dominance with tongue, lips and teeth. Finally they broke apart gasping and he lifted himself up and looked down at her kiss reddened lips and disheveled hair. He moved to brush it out of her face only to realize he only had one arm and sighed. Instead, he brushed her bangs out of her face with his nose before laying his lips on her forehead.

"Shall we sleep now?" he suggested his rinnigan picking up the slight waver in her chakra indicating exhaustion.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked softly.

"Yes. I'll stay with you." He replied sitting up and handing her, her top.

She smiled and pulled it over her head before pulling the blankets on her bed down and slipped in. Sasuke turned towards the window and pulled on the cord to secure her curtains in place. A flash of movement on the opposite rooftop caught his eye and he frowned as he immediately activated his shiarringan and amplified his rinnigan catching a glimpse of an unfamiliar chakra signature as it ducked out of sight.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"No. It's nothing." He replied quickly finishing the task of closing the blinds and padding over to the bedside.

He slipped into bed next to his teammate, turned lover, now fiancé and smirked at the sound of Sakura's already slowing breathing. He'd been traveling almost non-stop for five years. He was used to the strain it put on both the mind and body. Sakura was different and it showed. She was clearly much more comfortable home in her own bed and within minutes, she was sound asleep. He turned to face her and found her back to him and studied the open space between her shoulder blades. With a feather light touch, he gently traced the Uchiha family crest where it would someday soon rest on her back. A gentle smile touched his face as he caught a glimpse of the necklace he'd given her lying on her bedside table. Soon, he wouldn't be the last Uchiha. With that thought in mind, he drifted asleep. He was awoken hours later just as the sky was turning pink early in the morning.

"Sasuke. Over here." Sakura moaned in her sleep turning from the edge of the bed to face upwards her fingers outstretched as though she was trying to hold onto something. "Hurry! Sasuke!" she groaned her brow knitting together.

"Sakura." Sasuke said reaching over to shake the pink haired girl. "Wake up!"

"Sasuke." She whimpered a tear sliding down her cheek.

He sighed and wiped it from her eye. "I'm right here." He said. "Open your eyes."

Her eyes flew open and found his face a sigh of relief slipping from her lips as she turned towards him. "That's right." She said softly. "You made it. We all did."

"What did you dream about?" he asked as she touched his face gently.

"When Obito and I were looking for you in Kaguya's time space." She explained. She shuddered a little at the memory. "That was the fourth one we'd looked in. We were both so tired. I was terrified when that hole closed that we'd lost you forever."

He smiled gently and pulled her close to him pressing his lips to the top of her head. "I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" she asked. "I mean it was just a dream."

That wasn't what he was apologizing for. The more time he'd spent with her, the more nightmares he'd woken her from, the more he realized just how stressful it was for her to wait for everyone to return. He was beginning to understand how frustrated she'd felt during the entire battle with Kaguya. Not being able to help her teammates physically in battle had broken her heart and though both she and her heart were stronger now, the lingering tendrils of those feelings still lingered and tormented her. He wished that he'd been around more directly following the war to help her. She'd saved his life several times over and he'd hardly done anything for her.

"I know." He replied smoothing his hand over her hair. "Do you want to sleep more or go ahead and get up?" he asked.

She sighed and sat up. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep now." She admitted. "I might as well get up. I'm sure I have a mountain of paperwork waiting for me at the hospital."

He nodded and watched as she slipped out of bed and padded across the room to her closet and threw it open. She popped her hip out to the side her chin resting on her fist as she studied the contents and he couldn't help but smile at the sight. She looked cute as she quickly selected a green shirt and a pair of white pants. She laid the outfit out on her vanity and then sat down pulling a brush through the pastel locks and began to hum a little song as she pulled out her stash of makeup. Suddenly, it seemed to occur to her that he was still in the room and she blushed.

"Ummm…." She said nervously. "You don't have to watch this."

He smirked and slid out of bed himself and picked up the pendant on her bedside table and laid it on top of her clothes. "Any requests for breakfast?" he asked.

"There isn't much here." She reminded him.

"I know. I'll go out and get something." He replied.

She blushed and looked down. "As long as you bring coffee I'll be fine with anything."

"Understood." He said leaning down to gently kiss her temple. When she turned towards him, he reached out and poked her in the middle of her forehead. "I'll see you in a little while." He assured her before he slipped out of the room and into the living room. He quickly changed into a fresh set of clothes and walked to the entrance where his shoes lay next to Sakura's. Just as he was about to pull his on, he noticed several envelopes that had been slid under the door. With a sigh he picked them up and tossed them onto the table for Sakura to read when she came out before proceeding with his original plan to buy breakfast for them.

He returned less than thirty minutes later with pastries and coffee neatly balance in hand. The sound of wood crunching startled him and he kicked off his sandals as quickly as possible his rinnigan quickly scanning for any foreign chakra signatures as he rushed towards the kitchen.

"Sakura?" He called out. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

He found her standing at the kitchen table, a wooden chair in pieces beside her as she glared at two folded pieces of paper in front of her. Blue light surrounded her fist indicating that it was loaded, so to speak, with chakra and ready to go. Anxious about what could have put her in such a state, he laid their breakfast down on the table and hesitantly reached out to touch her shoulder.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Ignorant bastards and slimy creeps." She hissed gesturing to the paper on the table.

He picked it up and scanned over the first letter. It was a threatening letter telling the medic to kick out the 'psychotic murderer' she was keeping in her apartment claiming they were afraid for their life due to his presence in the building. The things the writer had to say about him were cruel and mean spirited but it wasn't anything he hadn't heard before so it didn't bother him. What did bother him, was the writer's insults towards Sakura telling her that she was a weak willed woman who had been tricked by his demonic Uchiha eyes.

With a sigh, he put the note down and moved on to the next one. What he read there, made his skin crawl. A man from the looks of the handwriting and as well as the tone of the letter had blatantly attacked Sakura. He accused her of betrayal and expressed his disgust and anger at the knowledge that she was engaged to him. The writer of the letter ended with a threat telling the medic to meet him near the outskirts of the village at midnight or else he'd distribute copies of a photograph of her in a compromising position.

"Sakura, did he include the photo?" he asked using nearly all of his willpower not to turn of paper to ash in his hands.

She nodded and pointed to a print that lay on the floor near the splintered remains of one of her chairs. He picked up the photo and then immediately dropped it again just as his fingers burst into flames. The photo was an image from their intimate moments together the night before. The voyeur had caught a picture of the medic in the act of pulling off her top as he watched with his back to the camera, the Uchiha crest clearly visible on the back of his shirt.

"You're not going." He said firmly.

"What do you mean I'm not going?" she replied. "Of course I'm going! This in invasion of my privacy and my reputation is at stake."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Exactly! He was able to take this picture without either of us knowing. He's clearly at least moderately skilled. Let me handle him. I'll even take Naruto with me if you want."

She snorted. "Yeah right. We don't need a Pain sized crater near the edge of the village. I'll take care of this. I'm not some weak woman who can't handle herself or a creepy stalker."

The Uchiha's jaw clenched. He knew that better than anyone but it things weren't the same as before. She was _his_ lover. _His_ fiancé. It was _his_ duty and responsibility to take on anyone who wanted to challenge him for those positions. He reached out and grabbed her firmly by the shoulder.

"Sakura! That has nothing to do with this." He ground out. "This is an issue between men."

"How?" Sakura asked her brow cocking.

He reached out and lifted the Uchiha crest around her neck. "You know what this means right?" he said moving closer to her. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. "What this means." He whispered forcing her back further until she was pinned between his body and the counter. His hand slid up her side under her shirt as he breathed down her neck his lips ghosting over the dark mark on he'd left at the nape. "What this means." He said softly. His teeth latched onto her ear and tugged drawing a gasp from her. "You are _mine_. Any man that tries to take you from me by force especially using such underhanded methods should be dealt with by me." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed her to his body. "Do you understand?"

Sakura took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright. I get it." She said cupping the side of his face with her hands. "I'll let you go but only if you bring Kakashi or Shikamaru with you."

He leaned back and his brow furrowed as he studied her face. "Why? Don't you trust me?"

"You know I do." She said brushing her lips against his cheek. "It's the sender of the letter I don't trust. If he's the type to threaten a woman in such a terrible way, I'm worried he might do something to try to set you up." She touched her chin. "Actually, this might be a trap to lure you out for some reason."

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"You take things very seriously, especially when it comes to the Uchiha clan. Since our engagement has been made official, you've basically made it clear that I'm in Uchiha in all but name and that's just until our wedding ceremony." She said.

"Your point?" he replied.

"There's no way a man like you would take an insult to me, the woman who is set to become a member of Uchiha family lying down. Of course you'd step in and take action." She said walking over to the table and picking up one of the warm cups of coffee.

Sasuke nodded and picked up the second cup. "You have a point." He admitted. "It could also be the other way around. You might be their real target and they're using this to separate us so that you'll be easier to grab knowing I'll probably take Naruto with me." He took a swig of the bitter beverage. "How annoying. It looks like my first stop is going to be to Kakashi's office today."

Sakura sighed and picked up the pastries he'd bought in down and nibbled on one. "You know, when I was younger I always wondered what it'd be like to be famous." She glanced over at Sasuke. "After becoming rather famous, I've decided it's more annoying than anything else."

"I totally agree." The Uchiha remarked picking at his own food.


	10. Chapter 10

Several minutes later, they slipped out the front door of Sakura's apartment and walked through the streets of the village towards the hospital.

"It feels almost strange going back to work like this." Sakura admitted as they walked side by side.

"It's the same for me." He replied. "I've been wandering for so long, it's strange to think of staying here in the village."

Sakura chuckled. "Don't hold your breath. I'm sure Kakashi will send you on a mission soon." She touched her chin. "Come to think of it. There hasn't been a catastrophic disaster anywhere since that Moon Ninja incident. Maybe you'll get to rest those travelers' legs of yours for a little while." She smiled at him.

He thought about that briefly. Of living peacefully. "I think that sounds nice." He admitted.

She smiled as they arrived at the hospital. "Alright then. I'll see you tonight. Thank you for walking with me." She said lowering her head slightly.

"It's my duty." He said glancing around at the children who had stopped playing and were watching them with curious looks. "What time do you get off tonight?"

"Six." She replied raising her face.

He reached out and poked her in the forehead. "I'll see you then."

"Right." She said blushing at the affectionate action. "Goodbye Sasuke. I'll see you tonight."

She turned and walked through the main gate and was immediately swarmed by children who enthusiastically welcomed her back. He watched as she visited with them while she walked until she neared the doors. She glanced back once more and met his gaze. A soft radiant smile touched her lips and the warmth in her jade eyes warmed the core of his being. A small smile touched his own lips as he nodded once. She returned the gesture and then walked inside the building. He turned to walk away when he sensed movement to his left. He stepped out of the line of attack and caught the child as they leapt at him from the highest part of the fence.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked the ink haired child. "That's dangerous."

"I should be asking you the same thing!" the boy snarled his legs flailing wildly as he kicked at the older man in mid-air.

Sasuke raised a brow. "I returned her safe and sound as agreed."

The boy's jaw clenched. "I never said you could marry her!" he shouted. "Who do you think you are!?" he ranted his eyes filling with tears. "I love her! I love her so much more than you ever will!"

The Uchiha sighed and set the child on the ground. "I don't have time for this." He muttered.

The boy cried out and leapt at him. Sasuke side stepped the attack and grabbed the back of the boy's shirt to keep him from hitting the dirt.

"I need to go see Lord Hokage." He said releasing him.

"Why?" the boy whimpered staring at him with watery onyx eyes. "Why did it have to be her?"

Sasuked sighed raked his hand through his hair. He did not have the patience for children. As a genin, babysitting missions were the worst. The boys wanted to rough house and the girls wanted to be coddled. Luckily Naruto was childish enough to handle the rough play and Sakura was gentle and patient befriending the girl's easily so he didn't have much to worry about most of the time. Right now though, he was out of luck. He'd have to deal with the kid on his own. He glanced around and spotted a bench under a tree near the gate. He took a deep breath and dragged the kid to it and sat down.

"If you have something to say to me, just say it." He said

Zen stared at him and then looked down. "I just…" he took a deep breath. "Sakura Sensei is so kind and gentle. She saved my life and always makes sure to spend time with me no matter how busy she is or how ornery I am. I just… I wanted her to be by my side forever."

Sasuke nodded. "It's the same with me." He said.

The boy stared at him. "Really? Sakura Sensei saved your life too?"

The Uchiha nodded. "She has. More than once." He glanced up at the place where he knew Sakura's office was located.

Zen's eyes widened and then lowered. "So, do you really love her then?" The Uchiha nodded. The boy sighed. "I guess a kid can't really compete with a grown up can they?"

"Not really." A cheerful voice said.

Sasuke and Zen both turned as Shikamaru and Naruto walked forward the first with his hands stuffed in his pockets while the second grinned.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zen asked.

"Hey there Zen." Naruto said extending his fist to the child. "We actually came here to steal the gloomy looking guy next to you." Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I take it you just dropped Sakura off?" Shikamaru said studying the former avenger.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes." He replied keeping his face impassive as he returned the shadow wielder's gaze.

He knew that Shikamaru was still wary about him. Even so, they both had a mutual respect of one another's abilities and had a cordial if somewhat strained relationship.

Zen sighed. "Well, I guess you have to go." Sasuke nodded and moved towards the two elite ninja. "We'll finish this talk later."

The Uchiha nodded and the child bowed to the three before dashing inside the gates of the hospital to join the other children.

"What were you two talking about?" Naruto asked as they moved down the street towards the Hokage building.

"He's angry with me." Sasuke replied. "The boy is very attached to Sakura and thinks I've stolen her from her."

"That makes sense." Shikamaru said.

Naruto sighed. "The poor guy. His first love was stolen from him by a smug guy with spiky hair. I know the feeling all too well." He said with a sympathetic sniff.

"Shut up." Sasuke snarled.

"How did things go during your trip this time?" Shikamaru asked. "Are things finally settling down?"

Sasuke nodded. "Definitely. The anxiety caused by the incident involving the moon has faded away for the most part."

Naruto nodded and then slung his arm around the Uchiha's shoulders. "So, how far have you gotten with Sakura?" he asked with a suggestive wiggle of his brows.

The Uciha glared at his friend and shoved his arm off. "None of your damn business." He growled. Carrying the two threatening notes and the picture with him to show Kakashi combined with his idiot friend's erotic humor was turning his former annoyance into irritation.

Naruto's own brow furrowed at that. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Shikamaru raised a brow as though he was confused but Sasuke only sighed. Naruto knew him better than anyone. Of course he'd noticed.

"I'll explain when we get to the Hokage's office." He replied glancing around.

He'd sensed the chakra signature that had slipped away the night before but hadn't been able to pinpoint the source in time. The last thing he needed was for the perpetrator to overhear anything that would put Sakura in danger.

"Right." Naruto said sensing the delicate nature of the situation. "So, how did you like Killer B?" he asked.

"I commend you for training with him as long as you did. That rhyming of his was annoying." He replied.

Naruto laughed. "I figured you'd say that. I actually really like his rapping. He invited me to his next concert." he said with a grin.

Sasuke and Shikamaru both cringed and glanced at one another. The head of the Nara clan shook his head sympathetically.

The three ninja quickly entered the Hokage building and made their way to Kakashi's office.

"Come in." the masked ninja called out.

The trio stepped inside and shut the door.

"Ah Sasuke." Kakashi said looking up from the scroll he was reading. "It seems they found you."

"I was planning to come see you first thing this morning anyway." He said stepping up to his former teacher's desk with Naruto and Shikamaru beside him.

"Oh? What about?" Kakashi asked.

The former avenger took the two threatening letters and the picture used in the blackmail and tossed them onto the Hokage's desk.

"We found these slipped under the door of Sakura's apartment today." He explained his voice dark.

Kakashi glanced at the letters and picture his brows knitting together. "Ah. So this is the reason for that killing aura you're emitting. It all makes sense now."

"What is it?" Naruto asked moving around the Hokage's desk to see what the fuss was about. His normally bright blue eyes widening then darkening as they narrowed his lips curling back over his teeth. "Bastards!" he hissed.

Shikamaru, his curiosity clearly peaked moved around to glance at the letters as well his eyes darkening. "This is a surprise. These jerks have to be extremely stupid to pull a stunt like this. Especially with you and Sakura."

"Sakura's gotten a letter like that first one before." Naruto said moving back to stand beside his best friend. "It told her not to let the demon fox into their apartment building. They haven't done anything and I've even stayed the night there several nights before. It's just empty threats. Regardless, that second one…"

Sasuke's hand clenched into a fist nearly bursting into flames with the force of his anger. "I've already decided not to let Sakura go to the meeting point." He said. "That being said, I don't trust myself to go alone." He glanced at Naruto. "I planned to ask Naruto along but Sakura said I had to bring either Kakashi or Shikamaru with me too."

"Why? The two of us are more than a match for any stalker." Naruto replied he slammed his fist into his palm. "He's going to wish he'd never looked at Sakura.

"That's the whole problem." Shikamaru said adjusting his hands in his pockets. "In this situation neither of you are going to be level headed enough to assess the situation properly."

"Sakura herself might also be the real target." Kakashi said.

"That's what I was worried about too." Sasuke admitted. "I also sensed an unfamiliar chakra signature the night the picture was taken near the window though it vanished before I could see them. I'm guessing they're at least moderately skilled at the teleportation jutsu. I sensed it on the way here for a moment but once again they vanished before I could pinpoint their location."

"What a problem." Kakashi said touching his temple. "How about this, we send Temari and Hinata over to stay with Sakura while you three go to the meeting place? That way Sakura will be safe and you two won't completely reshape the landscape." He said studying his two former students.

"That could work." Sasuke agreed. "I actually already have a plan."

"You do?" Naruto said glancing over at his best friend.

Shikamaru glanced at the Uchiha and snickered. "Does part of your plan have to do with Naruto's talent for transformation jutsu?" Sasuke's eyes flickered to the Nara clan head and jerked his head once. "I thought so." He said with an appreciative nod of his head.

"Good. You three can work out the details later. Right now though, there's something I need to ask you Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"What is it?" the Uchiha replied.

"Since you have Itachi's eyes now, is it true that you can use your mangyko sharingan without damaging your sight?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded. "That's true. I've also had Sakura check them frequently to signs of strain and stress. They're fine."

Kakashi nodded. "In that case. I'd like to have you help with the genjutsu training of all of the squad leaders."

The Uchiha's brow lifted. "You want me to help them with genjutsu training? That seems like something better suited to Kurani Sensei. Her genjutsu uses incantations and talismans. Things that can be taught. Mine is dojutsu, I can't really explain it, let alone teach anyone."

"I know." Kakashi replied. "I wasn't expecting that from you. I don't want you to teach them how to use it, I want them to learn what it feels like to be under powerful genjutsu."

"What are you saying?" he asked. "To be honest, I haven't met anyone with genjustsu abilities as strong as the mangyko sharringan."

"Exactly." Kakashi replied. "Experiencing it was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life. I'm sure it was the same for you too." Sasuke glanced down at the floor, unpleasant memories of the Uchiha massacre and his first face to face encounter with Itachi after that drifting to the forefront of his mind. "I want all of the squad leaders to experience that level of genjutsu first hand."

Sasuke sighed. "I can only cast it on one person at a time. It'll take a bit of time for me to get to all of them."

The Hokage nodded. "Of course. Then again, it only takes moments to cast a genjutsu that feels like it's lasted for eternity."

"That's true." The Uchiha said touching his chin. "But with genjutsu that aggressive, the victim is going to end up in the hospital for weeks. Even innocent information can become debilitating if you shove it into someone's brain too quickly."

Kakashi nodded. "That's true. I'm not asking for you to cast a genjustu of that caliber on them, but enough that they really feel the sensation of having your mind and body completely at the mercy of the enemy."

"What's your purpose? To strengthen their immunity to genjutsu?" he asked.

The Hokage chuckled. "That's part of it, but to be honest, I've noticed that several of the squad leaders, especially those in the upcoming generation seem to think that genjutsu training isn't very important."

"I get it. You want to scare them straight using the most powerful and terrifying genjutsu known to man." Shikamaru said with a smirk. "You don't pull any punches do you Lord Hokage?"

Naruto shuddered. "Not when it comes to training. He gets on Guy's case but he's just as brutal."

Sasuke sighed. "I guess I have no choice then. It's not good for the village if our squad leaders are ill prepared for battle. Just because things are peaceful now doesn't mean they'll stay that way for long. Give me details on the time and place and I'll do it."

"Excellent." Kakashi said smiling behind his mask. "I knew I could count on you."

Sasuke nearly shook his head at that. He'd only been back in the village a day and he was already putting him to work. Then again, he had it easy compared to Sakura. The pinkette's face appeared in his mind and a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Is there anything else you needed from me?" he asked the Hokage.

"Yes, but after this I'll be finished." He assured the former avenger. "I just wanted to let you know that starting tomorrow, you'll be start training with Yamato."

"Training? In what?" he replied.

"Tracking." Kakashi replied. "He's the best tracker in the village that isn't a ninja hound or bug user."

"Alright. Anything else?" he asked.

"Not at the moment." Kakashi replied.

"Alright then." The Uchiha replied. "If that's everything, I'm leaving."

"Where to? Do you want some company?" Naruto asked his eyes brightening.

"He won't be having yours." Kakashi said his eyes narrowing at his student. "You have work to do."

The whiskered ninja sighed. "Ugh." He groaned.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Well then, we'll be off. You guys have fun now." He said moving towards the door.

"Will you take this to the intelligence core and these to the interrogation unit for me?" Kakashi said extending two envelops to the shadow wielder.

"Sure." Shikamaru replied. "Do you need me to stop by the barrier unit too?"

Kakashi nodded. "That would be helpful." He replied. "Thanks Shikamaru."

"Don't mention it." He replied with a wave of his hand holding the folders. "Let me know if you need anything else."

He and Sasuke left the room and made their way down the stairs to the street below. "Sorry about what happened with Sakura." The shadow wielder said as they made their way down the road.

Sasuke nodded. "I knew she had fanatic followers but I wasn't quite expecting that." He admitted.

Shikamaru nodded. "It's not just you guys." He replied. "Temari and I had a bit of trouble ourselves. There were a lot of people from Suna that were pissed off at The Leaf for 'stealing' their top kunoichi. If that wasn't enough, there was opposition from some here in the village because she was involved in that attack during our first attempts at the chunin exam." He sighed. "It was such a drag."

Sasuke blinked and then nodded. "Not everyone in the village is as forgiving as Naruto." He replied.

The shadow shinobi nodded. "Even so, that blackmail was crossing the line. I'm surprised the photo wasn't turned to ash this morning."

"It is a little singed." The Uchiha admitted. "One of Sakura's chairs needs to be replaced as well."

Shikamaru laughed. "I bet. I'm sure she was livid."

Sasuke nodded and the shadow wielder stopped at the archives building. "This is my first stop." He said. "Where are you headed? Lord Hokage might need you again. He's pretty scatter brained."

The Uchiha sighed. He didn't need to tell the shadow wielder where he was headed. Kakashi had a way of summoning him if he needed to using birds. Even so, he decided to answer the question. Becoming integrated into the village again meant that he needed to be a little more accommodating than he'd been in the past.

"I'm going to the old Uchiha compound." He replied.

The Nara clan head eyes widened and then lowered. "I understand. Naka Shrine?" Sasuke blinked and then nodded. "Alright then. Good luck. I'll see you tonight if nothing else."

"Yeah." Sasuke replied and in a flash, he was gone.

$#$

He walked the somewhat familiar road to what was left of the Naka shrine and glanced around. Most of the remnants of the Uchiha compound had been wiped out completely by the various large scale attacks on the village over the years and the earth was beginning to reclaim much of what was left. His eyes flickered to where his childhood home had once stood in all it's glory feeling a stab of pain and a twinge of warmth. His childhood had been happy enough until that night. He could almost see the phantoms of his past as he strode past what was left of his old back porch where he and Itachi had often sat and played together.

He moved quickly to the edge of the compound to where a large staircase led up into the hills and walked up the broken stone steps to what was left of the Naka shrine. His brows furrowed as he noted several foreign foot prints around the area. Though they were old, it was clear they'd been made while he was away. He knew from both the reports, eye witness accounts and word of mouth that ANBU agents, working under the orders of a corrupt drug maker named Kido, had scoured the place looking for traces of his genetic material. Though the shrine was in shambles, it was still a sacred spot for the Uchiha. Seeing it so blatantly disrespected, angered him. As he moved forward, towards what had once been the front door, he stopped and knelt down. To his surprise, the remnants of what looked like a bouquet of flowers laid there, a faded green ribbon and the dried up stems all that was left of the blooms. He lifted the silk fabric carefully and noticed a single strand of hair trapped within the knot. It was a color he knew well, a shade of pastel pink. A smile touched his lips as he thought of his fiancé. She'd never told him that she'd come to visit this place. Clearly she hadn't done it to win him over. It was simply out of the kindness of her own heart. She truly was the one meant to be his wife.

Feeling lighter than he had only moments ago, he slipped the ribbon into his pocket and continued forward to what was left of the secret meeting room. He moved the fourth tatami mat and slipped into the underground passage way. He lit a torch with his fire chakra and made his way down to where the stone tablet that had been written by the sage of six paths and altered by black Zetsu lay. He studied the tablet for several moments, the writings that had been the source of so much sorrow and grief. He'd only been to the spot once since the final battle with Kaguya and had left quickly, his rage to fresh for him to feel like he could make a rational decision about what to do with the tablet. He walked forward and laid his hand on the stone.

"This thing drove Father and Itachi apart. You could say it was part of the driving force behind the madness of the Uchiha." He said reading the writing. "Even now I don't know if I should destroy it, re-write it, seal it away, or just leave it alone."

With a sigh he stepped away from stone and moved to the back of the small space where several chests sat. He knelt down in front of one with an ornate mother of pearl inlay in the shape of several cranes. It had belonged to his mother. He unlatched the lid and lifted it his eyes softening at the subtle scent of Mikoto that still lingered inside the box. Very carefully, he looked through the contents and found what he was looking for. An ornate hair pin that bore the Uchiha crest in shimmering stones surrounded by red and white lilies. It was an heirloom that had been passed down for generation to one matriarch of the Uchiha clan to the next. It was only worn on special occasions and always on the Leader of the Uchiha's wedding day. Now that he'd made the engagement with Sakura official, the heirloom belonged to her.

He wrapped it carefully in rice paper and silk before stowing it away carefully in his bag. Then he closed the chest and moved to the chest that had belonged to his father. He sifted through the items inside until he found the traditional clothing that his father had worn on his wedding day. The black, white and grey ensemble with the Uchiha crest featured prominently on the clothing. He picked them up and studied them a little frown touching his face. Clearly he and his brother had inherited their mother's more slender build. The clothing would have to be taken in to fit his more lean form. He folded them carefully and placed them in the bag as well. He closed the chest and moved to the third one in the room. The chest that had belonged to his brother.

He lifted the lid and studied the contents his eyes misting even as his lips curled up into a smile as he touched the cat ears his brother had worn during one of his genin missions. His fingers trailed lightly over his brother's clothes, books, and even old kunai and shuriken. It was so strange to see such visible evidence of the older Uchiha brother's existence, especially when the rest of the world was content to erase him from the books of history. A man who had worked from the shadows to protect the light. Truly one of the most exceptional shinobi of all time. He picked up a wall hanging that was among the items in the box that bore the Uchiha crest. He touched the familiar mark affectionately and slipped it into his bag as well. Content with the items he'd collected, he closed the boxes and left the room casting one last glance at the space before he left. After reaching the main floor of the shrine, he covered the spot and resealed the entrance before slipping the tatami mat over the opening. He let his palm rest there for a moment as he thought of Sakura. He'd have to bring her there soon after their wedding. Though she didn't have the sharringan, she was joining his clan. It was her right. Smiling a little at the thought, he stood and glanced up at the sun. He'd spent more time in the secret room than he'd thought. After a few minutes of contemplation, he descended the stairs and made his way to where he and Itachi had honed their shuriken skills. His eyes softened as he touched the faded targets still nailed to the trees and behind the boulder. Feeling a bit nostalgic and knowing he needed to practice anyway, he sat his bag down near the tree he'd hid behind as a child to watch his brother practice and hung up his cloak on of the branches. With steady steps, he walked up to stand just behind the stone and took a deep breath as he armed himself with kunai. It had been quite a while since he'd practiced in the way he was about to now. Ever since he'd lost his arm, he'd avoided it, relying heavily on his dojutsu and genjutsu. That wasn't going to cut it anymore. He needed to face his handicap head on. He'd chosen to keep it after all. There was no way of knowing when he might get into a situation where he wouldn't be able to use his chakra.

He closed his eyes and activated his sharrinagan. He took a deep breath and then leapt into the air. Gritting his teeth he threw the kunai in rapid succession rearming himself to ensure he hit the target in the blind spot before flipping and landing on the ground. He frowned at his work as he realized he wasn't able to hit all of the targets he wanted. He'd need to figure out a way to compensate for the loss of his right hand. That meant he had to throw the knives and rearm faster.

"Again." He muttered as he slipped more knives between his fingers.

$#$

Several hours later the sun was sinking in the sky towards the horizon. Knowing Sakura would be getting off soon, Sasuke gathered his training equipment and walked to a nearby stream to quickly wash the sweat and grime from his face and neck. His jaw clenched as the water trickled down his face. The jutsu still wasn't perfect. It was so irritating. Moving away from the water, he stalked over to where his things were and slipped on his cloak touching the stump that had once been his arm. His fingers dug into the flesh as he gritted his teeth. Such a high price to pay for stupidity and arrogance. His thoughts went to Sakura and his heart strangely grew heavy as he realized that he'd never be able to carry her the way she ought to be carried. That he'd never be able to embrace her the way he'd always wanted to but never had because of his stupid vendetta.

"Damn." He hissed slipping his bag over his shoulder and moving quickly through the woods towards the main part of the village.

He made his way quickly to the hospital and walked through the gates down to the front doors. He glanced at the receptionist who blushed.

"Is Sakura still in her office?" he asked.

The young woman blinked and her face fell slightly. "Yes. She should be finished shortly. Do you want to wait for her here?" she asked her eyes glittering with hope.

"No." he replied simply leaving the disappointed woman in his wake as he quickly strode down the hall to Sakura's door. It was partially opened so he knocked softly.

"Who is it?" Sakura called out.

"It's me." He replied his brow furrowing a little at the sound of sniffling on the other side of the door.

"Come in." Sakura replied.

He pushed the door open and found his fiancé kneeling in front of a young man with his arm in a sling. His leaf headband was proudly displayed on his forehead and stuck out against his reddish brown hair. The boy turned and focused his blood shot, teary, brown eyes on the Uchiha.

"Sota, this is my fiancé Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said standing up and extending his hand towards him.

The boy blinked and then bowed deeply to him. "I've heard so much about you Master Uchiha." Sota said. "It's an honor to meet you."

Sasuke nodded to the boy and then turned to his lover. "Do you need me to wait outside?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No. I'm almost finished here." She turned back to the boy and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Think it over Sota." She said to the boy. "I'll support you no matter what road you decide to take but you only have two more days to make a choice. After that, I'll be forced to make the decision for you."

"I understand." The young ninja said. He studied Sasuke for a moment and then looked back at Sakura. "Do you think I could talk to him for a minute?" he asked.

The medic glanced at her fiancé and chuckled. "You'll have to ask him not me."

The brown eyed boy nodded and turned to the Uchiha. "Could I talk to you?" he asked.

The Uchiha cocked a brow and glanced at Sakura who merely smiled at him. With a sigh he lowered his head.

"Sure, but only for a few minutes." He said.

Sakura smiled and quickly hung up her lab coat and moved towards the doors. "I'll wait outside." She said brushing her fingers against Sasuke's as she walked past him.

"Right." He said watching until she was out of sight. He focused on the boy in front of him. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

The boy looked down and then focused on where his right arm was supposed to be under his cloak. "Is it true that you only have one arm?" Sota asked his cheeks blazing. Sasuke's brow furrowed slightly as he nodded. "But you're still an S ranked ninja?" The boy asked.

"Last I heard." He replied.

The boy nodded and touched his arm that was wrapped inside a sling. "Is it…. Is it hard? Having only one arm?" the boy asked.

Sasuke studied the boy for a moment before he sighed. "It certainly isn't easy." He replied. "Especially not after having two for so long. It's not impossible though."

Sota nodded and looked down. "Can I still be a great ninja without it?" he asked.

The Uchiha thought for a moment and activated his sharringan. He quickly checked the boy's chakra levels and natures before deactivating it again. "That's a good question." He replied. "To be perfectly honest, I don't think you'll be able to fight on the front lines."

"Oh." The boy said his head drooping.

Sasuke sighed and raked his hand through his hair. "Look, there's more to life than being a ninja." He said. "There are people who support us ninja was well. There are medics that heal us when we get injured, there's the cypher core who decode and code messages." He looked a photograph on the wall of the Konoha twelve, one he hadn't known about that had clearly been taken in secret based on the way everyone was positioned. His gaze focused on Lee who appeared to be challenging an irritated looking Neji to a fight. The ninja with no natural talent that had risen in the ranks and become one of the most famous fighters in The Leaf Village. "If you want to be a ninja, then be a ninja. You'll just have to work a lot harder than everyone else. I'm not sure what to tell you." He looked at the boy's arm. "What happened?"

"I was hit by a poisoned dart on our last mission." He replied. "It didn't really hurt so I didn't pay much attention to it. Before I knew it though it started to turn black." He sighed. "Sakura Sensei said that the damage went all the way to the bone. She can't fix it, I'll have to have it removed."

Sasuke nodded. "I see. Well she's the best at what she does. There's a chance you can get a prosthetic arm like Naruto."

The boy shook his head. "I'm not compatible with The First's cells." He said lowering his head.

The Uchiha's brow rose at that. He hadn't heard of it before but it certainly was possible. He'd seen enough of Orochimaru's experiments to figure out that much. Every body was different.

"I see." He said. "Well, don't worry about it too much. You're alive, that's more than most people can say." He glanced at the clock. He wanted to spend time with Sakura before having to go out and meet with the creep that had threatened her. "Do whatever you feel is best and stay true to yourself. If you try to force yourself to do what others tell you then you'll only be putting yourself in danger and will eventually be filled with regret."

The boy's eyes widened and then softened. "I understand. Thank you for talking with me." He said moving towards the door.

Sasuke followed him and closed it behind them. Sakura who had been leaning against the wall opposite the office moved forward and wrapped her arms around his waist pressing her cheek against his chest.

"Is something wrong?" he asked his brow furrowing slightly.

"No." she replied. "But you seem a little down. Did something happen?"

His eyes widened and then softened. She could always see right through him. He closed his eyes and reached out lacing his fingers between hers. She squeezed them and smirked against his chest.

"You went out training didn't you?" she said stretching up on her toes to brush her lips lightly across his cheek before pulling him lightly down the hallway.

He nodded. "How could you tell?" he asked.

"You have fresh nicks and cuts on your fingers." She replied. "How did it go?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It was just training." He replied.

She glanced at him and frowned. "You're not a very good liar." She said as they neared her apartment.

"What do you mean?" he asked frowning at her.

"The only person in this village that likes training more than you is Rock Lee." She said pulling her keys from her purse. "Seeing you so unenthusiastic after doing one of your favorite activities worries me a bit." She said slipping out of her sandals.

"I'm fine." He replied. "Just a bit tired. I haven't trained like that in a while." He lied slipping off his shoes and hanging up his cloak in the entry way. He yelped when Sakura grabbed a handful of his shirt and yanked his face down to her level.

"Don't lie to me." She repeated her jade eyes fierce. "Tell me how you really feel."

His eyes narrowed as he stepped away from her. "Don't worry about it." He said walking down the hall. "It doesn't concern you."

"It does." She protested moving into the kitchen and pulling several ingredients out of the refrigerator.

He ignored her and sat down on the couch leaning back against it and flinging his arm over his eyes. It was so irritating. He'd been so proficient at shuriken jutus and now he felt like a novice again. His eyes flew open when he felt warmth on his hand and turned to see Sakura's hands glowing green as she healed his cuts.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "They're not that bad."

"This is the only hand you have." She insisted. "You need to take care of it."

Anger flared within him as he tore his hand from her grasp. "Does it bother you?" he demanded his tone sharp. "Is that why you're so insistent that I get that prosthetic?" his hand balled into a fist. "Are you unhappy that I'm not the 'perfect' looking man you always dreamed of?" he growled jumping to his feet.

Her eyes widened and then softened. "Sasuke." She said standing. "It's not like that." She assured him reaching out to him.

"Stop!" he shouted. "I don't want your pity." He said turning away from her.

Her arms wrapped around his waist and he pulled away from her shame staining his face red. What was wrong with him? He probably had just hurt her feelings again over his stupid pride.

"Take it off." Sakura said firmly.

"What?" he asked dumfounded turning towards her.

"Take off your shirt." She repeated her hands on her hips. "I'll do it for you if you want."

His eyes narrowed as he complied. She strode towards him and quickly unwrapped his stump her hands glowing green as she healed the claw marks he hadn't even noticed were there. Hot shame and embarrassment turned his face red when she gently stroked what was left of his arm.

"Please stop." He pleaded softly.

"Sasuke." She said softly reaching out to turn his face towards her. "Look at me."

He refused keeping his eyes trained at the ground. His eyes widened when he felt her lips brush against the edge of the remains of his limb. "Sakura, what are you doing?" he asked. His eyes widening further when he saw tears slipping down her face snapping him out of his selfish pride induced tantrum. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so thankful." She said softly tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm thankful that your arm was all you lost in that final battle." She replied. Her fingers reached out and gently caressed his face. "I love you." She said brushing her lips across his forehead. "I care about you more than anyone." She pressed her lips to his cheek. "I want you more than anything." She said before sealing her mouth over his in brief but passionate kiss. "What can I do to help you? Please tell me. I'll do anything for you."

His eyes widened and then softened as he reached out and pressed her to his chest. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "The truth is I'm frustrated." He admitted. "I know that living without my right arm is a choice I made and I intend to stand behind it but even so." His jaw clenched. "It's so frustrating sometimes."

Sakura's arms encircled his waist and she pressed a kiss to his bare chest over his heart. "I can only imagine." She replied. "Thank you for telling me." They sat together for several minutes before Sakura pressed her lips to the underside of his jaw. "What else did you do today?" she asked.

He released her and pulled on his shirt as she returned to the kitchen to resume cooking.

"I had a meeting with Kakashi." He replied. "He asked me to help train the team leaders."

"Really? Genjutsu training I presume?" she replied laying pork cutlets in the hot oil on the stovetop.

"Yes." He replied. "He also wants me to start training with Yamato."

Sakura nodded. "He's an excellent ninja." She said as she tossed the salad she'd been arranging. "I trust and admire him a lot." She chuckled. "Sai calls him 'the mother of Team Kakashi' since Kakashi always left so much of the actual work to him. That and the fact that he can shut up Naruto with just a look." Her face fell a little. "I'm sure you're aware that he's one of Orochimaru's most successful experiments right?"

The Uchiha blinked and then nodded. Orochimaru was rather proud of the wood style user of the Leaf that he'd created using the first Hokage's cells.

"He told me once that Team Kakashi is the closest thing to a family he's ever had." She said flipping over the meat cooking in her pan.

"I didn't realize that." Sasuke replied moving into the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of water.

She nodded and pulled plates down from the cupboard. "I used to invite him over once a week for dinner but he left on a long term mission shortly after those agents of Kido started causing trouble. I'm guessing he was sent to track people who were involved. Since you've been asked to train with him, he must be back in town." She smiled. "Maybe I should invite him to dinner tomorrow. Does that sound alright?" she asked turning towards him. "I think it would be good for you two to get to know one another better."

"That's fine with me." Sasuke replied as Sakura plated the pork and cut it.

He dished up rice for them and carried it to the table with Sakura right behind him with the rest of the food and a fresh pot of tea.

"Did you know that he dreamed about you returning to the village when he was stuck inside that jutsu of Kaguya's?" she said as they sat down to eat.

"He did?" he replied. "Why would he dream about that?" he asked.

Sakura smiled. "Because it was what Naruto and I wanted more than anything. With you back in the village, he was appointed as the official leader of team Kakashi with all of us including Sai." She chuckled even as her chop sticks trembled in her fingers.

"What's wrong?" He asked noticing her distress.

She sighed and covered her eyes with her hand. "It's nothing." She replied even as her voice cracked with emotion.

Sasuke sighed. "I know that he was your most critical patient after the war." He said trying to coax it out of her.

Sakura glanced up at him and then looked down at her food. "He had a lot of trouble mentally after everything was over." She said softly. "Kabuto and Obito used him to complete the army of white Zetsu's as well as to strengthen that demonic tree of Kaguya's. If that wasn't enough, White Zetsu took over his body and used him to attack his own allies." Her eyes glistened with tears. "You must understand, Yamato is stern and almost domineering at times but it's because he cares so deeply about others. Knowing that his own body was used to create the army that killed so many of his comrades almost destroyed him. It was also hard to repair the damage done to both his mind and body caused by all of the terrible things Kabuto and Zetsu made him do. They used his power without any thought to his condition and pushed his body far beyond its limits." Her hand balled into a fist.

Sasuke reached out and gently touched her. "Thankfully you were there to help him heal and recover." He said.

She smiled at him and nodded. "I did my best." She said. "Even so, I really want to punch that scaly four eyes so much."

The Uchiha chuckled. "Why don't you?" he asked.

Sakura sighed. "I'm not a child anymore who can just beat up everyone who irritates me. I've learned to better control my emotions over the years. I also realize that in the grand scheme of things that Kabuto is another victim created by the revenge centered, secretive age that existed before the war who was taken advantage of by powerful people." she snickered. "I'm also fairly certain he wouldn't survive one of my punches."

Sasuke nodded. "That's probably true." He admitted. She truly had matured a lot since the war. They all had.

They cleaned up their dishes and settled down on the couch side by side their fingers laced together as Sakura laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"What's the plan for tonight?" she asked.

"You're going to have a girl's night in while I go to the meeting place with Shikamaru and Naruto." He replied.

She smiled. "That sounds nice. Be careful though."

"I will." He assured her.

They watched as a cat scurried up a power pole visible from the front window that was soon retrieved by an exasperated looking ninja. Sakura chuckled and sighed.

"Did I ever tell you about the time Naruto and I got back at Kakashi Sensei for being late all of the time?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

She smirked. "We made him carry Naruto plus three transformed clones up a mountain. Then Naruto and I disguised ourselves as children while Naruto had one of his clones transform into a cat and sit at the top of an electric pole and had Kakashi fetch him down." She giggled. "He was so tired by the time he was finished."

"That was pretty petty of you." Sasuke said looking down at her.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him lightly with her shoulder. "If you'd been around you would have joined in and you know it." She said with a smirk. "You got more annoyed than the rest of us when he was constantly late."

"That's true." He replied lowering his head. "Even if I hadn't been interested, Naruto would have talked me into it."

Sakura giggled. "He could talk you into just about anything. I still remember how hard you tried to resist when we first tried to get Kakashi's mask off. You were so ready to go home and train until Naruto filled your head with crazy theories about how Kakashi might look without his mask on and you caved in less than thirty seconds."

He scowled at her. "Are you implying that I'm weak?"

She laughed and snuggled closer to him. "Not at all. It's just that Naruto knows your weak spots." She smiled as she remembered his broody expression when he returned from trying to tail Kakashi and tried to pretend that he'd become bored instead of the reality that Kakashi had given him the slip too. "You are so cute."

His brow twitched and he let go of her hand and pushed her down on the couch. "Take that back." He growled.

He hated being referred to as cute, pretty, adorable or any other feminine or weak sounding adjectives. It hurt his pride and frustrated him to no end.

"What are you going to do if I refuse huh?" Sakura challenged her jade eyes filled with mischief.

He smirked and leaned forward until his mouth was hovering over her neck enjoying the sight of her pulse jumping in anticipation. "Are you sure you want to find out?" he asked softly his teeth latching onto her earlobe and tugging it harder than usual.

Sakura chuckled and tugged his face up to hers and caught his mouth in a passionate kiss. He pressed her into the cushions as their lips and tongues moved together in a slow, sensual dance. Sakura's body arched upward pressing her hips against his and a bolt of desire struck him like lightning. He growled against her lips and pressed his hips down against hers the friction of the action nearly taking his breath away.

"Sakura." He hissed moving his hand to fist it in her hair and tug her head back to bare her throat. "The things you do to me." He groaned kissing his way down to her collar bone where he licked, kissed and nibbled his way to her shoulder nudging her top lower with his nose.

"Sasuke." She sighed her hands slipping under his shirt.

She pressed her fingertips into his back and sliding up towards his neck. The pressure bordering near the edge of pain excited him further and Sasuke felt his control slipping as his hand slipped between their bodies moving towards the heat between her legs. She gasped and tried to squirm away from his touch even as he heard her heartrate speed up further. The sound of the phone ringing shocked them both.

"Damn!" Sakura hissed. "I forgot I even have that thing." She muttered quickly sliding out from under him to grab the receiver mounted on the wall in the kitchen.

"I didn't even know you had one." Sasuke admitted feeling irritation flare within him. He'd been so close to touching the heat he wanted so badly. Though he'd decided not to take Sakura's virginity until their wedding night, he still wanted to learn as much about her body as he could before that time came.

After a few moments, Sakura returned to the couch. "Sorry. That was my mother. She said she wants to get together this weekend to talk about the wedding."

The mention of the occasion reminded Sasuke of the items he'd retrieved from the shrine earlier that day and he quickly stood up. He grabbed his bag from the entry way and carried it over to her.

"I visited Naka Shrine today." He said as he set the bag down gently on the coffee table.

"How was it?" Sakura asked.

He shrugged. "I wasn't happy to see all of those ANBU foot prints there." He admitted. "I was able to get a few items I needed though." He said pulling out Itachi's wall hanging.

Sakura smiled at it. "What did you need from there?"

He pulled out the wedding clothes that had belonged to his father. "I'll need these altered before the wedding. I'm a little taller and thinner than my father."

The pinkette's eyes softened as she gently touched the fine cloth. "I'm sure you'll look wonderful in these." She said.

He nodded and then carefully pulled out his mother's hair ornament. "This is an heirloom that has been passed down through the generations to the wife of the Uchiha clan leader. My mother wore this on her wedding day." He said gently unwrapping the delicate accessory.

Sakura gasped her eyes widening as she looked at the intricately designed hair piece. "Beautiful." She breathed carefully picking it up from where it lay on his lap.

"It's yours now." He said enjoying the awe struck expression on her face and the gentleness in her eyes.

"I'm honored." She murmured gently touching the metal work lilies.

"I was thinking." He said glancing at the calendar on the wall noting that it was the beginning of May. "Does a June wedding sound good to you?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "That's next month right?" she said laying the hair ornament down on a piece of silk on the coffee table. "Do you think that's enough time to prepare everything?"

Sasuke nodded. "I don't have any family to make a fuss about it." He said looking at his father's clothes. "I'm not like Naruto either, I don't have or need a lot of friends." He turned to Sakura and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "I made you wait this long, there's no reason to make you wait any longer than I already have. We can wait if you want. It was just a suggestion."

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "I don't want to wait either." She said slipping into his lap. "I think a June wedding sounds lovely. We don't need a huge wedding like Hinata and Naruto's. Just a small gathering with our closest friends is more than enough." She twined her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his. "I love you." She murmured.

"I know." He replied lifting his head to brush his lips lightly across hers.

"We'll be together forever from now on." She said holding him close.

"What do you mean? That's impossible. We'll still have to go on missions and things like that." He replied.

Sakura shook her head. "My heart will always be with you not matter how far apart we are." She said kissing him behind his ear.

His eyes widened and then softened as his arm wrapped around her waist. "It always has been." He said laying his head on her shoulder. "I think I always knew that too. It's one of the reasons that I was able to endure some of the things I did. There was a part of me that always knew that no matter what happened, you would always love me and watch over me." He squeezed her lightly. "Thank you for that."

She smiled and nuzzled his cheek. "You're welcome." She replied kissing his temple. "Should I let you get ready for your midnight mission?" she asked.

"No." he replied his grip on her waist tightening. "Just stay like this for a little while longer."

Sakura's eyes warmed as she threaded her fingers through his hair. "I was hoping you'd say that."


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke walked with Sakura through the streets towards the Nara residence his senses scanning the area warily. He knew better than most the strength of the women in The Leaf Village. They were as strong as they came with loyalty to one another that could not be shaken. They would do all that they could to protect their own. Even so, he couldn't help but worry. After all, Sakura was the self-sacrificing type and would put herself in danger to protect the others if the situation called for it.

They arrived in front of the compound and Sasuke took Sakura's hand as she reached for the gate. "Don't do anything reckless." He warned her quietly. "If something happens, stick to the plan. Stay in a group and signal Kakashi and Lee."

"I'll be fine." She assured him giving his fingers a little squeeze. "Don't worry, just go meet up with Naruto and Shikamaru, take care of the pest and come back."

He sighed but nodded and reached out to tap her in the middle of her forehead. "I'll see you when I get back." He promised a tiny smirk pulling at his lips when she blushed at the action.

"Alright. Bye Sasuke." She said moving past the gate and up the gravel walkway to the front door.

It slid open before she even had a chance to touch it and Temari smiled at the pink haired medic. "Welcome!" she said with a smile. "Ready to try out that new face stuff Ino has been going on about for days?"

Sakura chuckled. "As ready as I'll ever be." She replied lifting her hand to wave Sasuke off as Temari did the same.

The door slid shut behind the two Kunoichi and Sasuke took a deep breath before making his way towards the edge of the village where the confrontation was supposed to take place. He didn't flinch when two familiar forms dropped down beside him as he walked past a pair of houses.

"Are you ready for this?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded and then glanced at Shikamaru. "Thank you again for going along with this."

"Don't mention it. Temari is actually looking forward to some 'girl' time." The shadow wielder replied with a lazy shrug. "If she ends up looking prettier, that's just a bonus." Naruto snickered. "You better watch it Shikamaru. If Temari hears that she's liable to make you eat dirt for it."

The Nara cringed a little before shrugging once more. His eyes hardened slightly. "We're nearly there." He said softly.

Naruto tensed, the mirth leaving his features and Sasuke immediately swept the area with his senses and frowned when he sensed the one that he'd been getting snippets of all day. "They're nearby." He said softly as they walked into an open field. "Show yourself!" he commanded raising his voice.

"I believe the instructions in the letter made it explicitly clear that Sakura was supposed to come." Came a slightly nasally voice.

"Is that who I think it is?" Shikamaru said his eyes narrowing a little as a young man with straight brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail, light green eyes, and a slightly rounded figure stepped into view. "It is. En, what the Hell do you think you're doing?" the Nara head demanded.

"En?" Naruto repeated confused.

Shikamaru nodded. "He works in the cypher and archive division." He explained.

Sasuke studied the man. It was clear he wasn't a battle type ninja. He was likely a scholarly type. What was the reason he was so obsessed with Sakura?

"You better start explaining." Shikamaru said his hands sliding into his pockets. "Spying on Sakura, invading her privacy, blackmailing her. What the Hell do you want?"

"Why isn't Sakura here? My business is with her." En said firmly.

"You didn't honestly think we'd let Sakura come to meet a lowlife like you, did you?" Naruto scoffed.

En's brow cocked at that. "Low life? You dare call me what when next to you stands him?!" he spat pointing at Sasuke with a slightly pudgy digit, contempt burning in his eyes. "I'll admit that I used underhanded tactics to draw Sakura out, but it's because I want her to be happy and she'll never have that with him."

Sasuke's brow furrowed a little but he didn't say anything. He'd thought the same thing after all. It was only Sakura's insistence and patience that had finally changed his mind.

"What's the matter Uchiha?" Silent because you know I'm right?" En said with a smirk. "You probably used your sharringan to force her to become your fiancé."

"Not possible." Shikamaru said flatly waving a dismissive hand. "Sakura has an immunity to most Genjutsu. She also has a lot of exposure to the sharringan starting from her Genin days. A long term genjutsu would never be effective against her."

En's eye twitched. "She must be brainwashed then! I know all about her past with this murderer! He's belittled her, injured her, and tried to _kill_ her on more than one occasion! Their relationship is toxic, diseased, and abusive. I'm just trying to save her from making the biggest mistake of her life."

Sasuke felt as though someone had punched him in the gut though he didn't say a word. He'd been doing his best to properly treasure Sakura. Even so he couldn't deny the fact that what the man was accusing him of was the truth. Was their relationship abusive? Unhealthy?

"Shut up." Naruto snarled. "Don't talk about Sasuke and Sakura like you know them."

"I know everything about them!" En protested. "I know he attacked her and left her alone in the cold when he deserted the village. I know about the incident in Orochimaru's hideout when he tried to stab her. I know about the incident in The Land of Iron when he attempted to rip through her heart with the chidori. I know about the wicked genjutsu he cast on her right before the two of you fought at The Valley of End. I-"

"If you know all that, then you must know about the time he used himself as a human shield to protect her from a pair of rouge ninjas when we were genin. You must know about how he pushed himself to his limits in order to protect and avenge her when we were attacked by Sound ninja in The Forest of Death. You must know how he pushed his already battered and exhausted body in order to save her from a deadly fall during the battle against The Sand and Sound Villages. You must know about how he protected her from the Infinite Tsukiomi with his Susanoo during the battle against Madara and Kaguya. You must know about the sincere apology that he offered when she saved the two of us after our fight At the Valley of End. You must know about how he came rushing here to save her when she was kidnapped by Kido and his ANBU cronies. You must know how they've been traveling together helping those still healing from the scars of The Fourth Great Ninja War."

En blinked and took a small step back. "But… but he still-"

"I know exactly what he did to her! I watched her cry over him when she thought she was alone. I heard her scream herself awake in the middle of the night over him! I saved her with my own hands when he tried to kill her." His hand balled into a fist. "I love her. You don't think it tore me up inside to see what his selfishness was doing to her? Even so, I know that no one has more confidence, or faith in her abilities than he does. I also know that Sakura has never been happier than she's been since returning with Sasuke to the village as his fiancé." Naruto said smiling at his best friend. "If you truly cared about her, you would be able to see that just by looking at her."

En's jaw clenched. "She's too good for him." He growled.

Sasuke blinked away the wetness building in his eyes before anyone had a chance to notice it. Naruto's words had damn near brought him to tears. Not that he'd ever let the loser know that. He took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"If you wanted Sakura, you should have come at me from the beginning." Sasuke said firmly finally calm enough to speak without his voice cracking. "Blackmailing her and invading her privacy was a cheap, disgusting trick. What kind of weak man uses such deplorable methods to force a woman to do what he wants? Sakura is _my_ fiancé. The only ones with the power to terminate our relationship are Sakura and myself. Outside parties should stay out of it."

"We're not going to let you get away with this." Naruto added.

"You can turn yourself in, or we can drag you by the hair. Your choice." Shikamaru said his hands slipping out of his pockets to form signs if needed.

"I don't think so!" En cried out throwing a series of flash paperbombs at the gathered ninja.

"Bastard!" Naruto hissed as he covered his eyes.

Sasuke quickly activated his sharringan, the onyx pool shifting to blood red as he leapt to the nearest treetop tracking the man's chakra signature as he dashed towards the village center making a beeline for Naruto's home, the place that was being used as the decoy location. His eyes widened when the man suddenly teleported and appeared near the Nara compound.

"Damn it! He's headed towards the safe house!" he called out to the two ninja tailing him before increasing his speed.

His jaw clenched as he watched the man shift forms, his pudgy body slimming and heightening until a copy of himself stood at the Nara gate and called out to Sakura using his voice.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said walking out into the yard to meet his doppelganger. "That was faster than I expected." She said smiling that sweet smile that made his heart jump a little every time. She glanced around. "Where are Naruto and Shikamaru?" she asked.

"Oh, they're coming." En replied. "I was just in such a hurry to see you, I couldn't wait for them to catch up."

Her jade eyes narrowed slightly before she laughed lightly. "Oh Sasuke, you're so adorable!" she said reaching out to lightly touch his arm. "Let's get home then. Ino made some tri colored dango. Let's hurry home so we can enjoy them together."

En smiled. "My favorite." He said slowly reaching into the holster on his leg. "Let's get going."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and then widened as he caught the glimpse of a syringe and needle. The tomoes in his amethyst eye rotated as his red eye shifted into his mangyko sharringan. He needed extremely controlled destructive power and there was no way in Hell he was going to risk Sakura getting pricked with that needle with an unknown substance inside it. The only attack that would accomplish both tasks perfectly was a little heavy handed, but he wasn't going to risk her health or safety over some idiot's crush. Focusing on the syringe he kneaded then focused his chakra.

"Amaterasu!" he snapped.

Black flames flared to life on the syringe headed for Sakura's thigh and En yelped as he dropped it to the ground. Singing his fingers was the least he wanted to do to the creep but it was a bit satisfying regardless. Sakura was already moving and her fist connected with the man's solar plexus sending him flying across the yard through the trunk of a tree.

"Sakura! Is everything alright!" Hinata and Ino shouted pouring into the yard with Temari hot on their heels.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out dropping to the ground beside her. "Did it touch you?" he asked eyeing the smoldering remains of the vial of liquid before his gaze focused on her arm his fingers and eyes sweeping the limb in search of any damage.

"No. I'm fine thanks to you." She assured him. "This is the scum bag that sent the letter?"

He nodded. "He seems to think you're making the biggest mistake of your life by marrying me."

Sakura snorted. "Please. The biggest mistake of my life was not knocking you out and tying you to a tree the day you left the village." She said with a shrug and waved of her hand.

"How-" En gasped his form fading back to his own softer form. "How did you know?"

Sakura glared at him. "First of all, even if Sasuke had left Naruto and Shikamaru behind because he was in a hurry to see me, there's no way in Hell he'd say it out loud, especially not out in the open where anyone else could hear." She said stalking towards him. "Second of all, he's left handed, in fact that's the only hand he has, so there's absolutely no way he'd have his holster on his right leg. Third of all, he would have given me a death glare for calling him 'adorable' especially in public. Last of all, he hates sweets."

En stared at her. "You… you really are amazing." He breathed. "Why? Why is it him? You could have anyone you wanted, why him?"

Sakura sighed. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" she grumbled raking a hand through her hair. "I love him. That's all there is to it. No amount of blackmail, humiliation, or hordes of people screaming at me to leave him is going to change that." she pulled the pendant with the Uchiha crest out from underneath her shirt and touched it lightly. "Being with Sasuke makes me happy, truly happy and being with me makes him happy. I don't need or want anything more than that. I appreciate that you're worried about me, but it doesn't give you a right to try to control my actions. If you come after either of us again, I'll put chakra in my fist." She vowed ominous green light emanating from her fist as she lifted it threateningly.

"That's a threat I wouldn't take lightly." Came a slightly sleepy voice from the nearby gate. "Her punches are so legendary that even the First Hokage himself mentioned not wanting to get hit with one. I must say, I feel the same."

"Kakashi." Sasuke said glancing at his old teacher.

"I take it everything turned out ok?" the Hokage said striding forward with his lazy gait.

"Yes." The Uchiha replied simply.

"Alright then." Kakashi said turning as Naruto and Shikamaru landed in the yard. "You two, get him secured and brought in for questioning. Sasuke, Sakura, you two head home. I know you both have early mornings ahead of you… today actually." he said glancing at the moon.

"Thanks." Sakura said lowering her head slightly to the older man. "Sorry about your tree Shikamaru, Temari." She said looking guiltily over at the snapped trunk.

"No worries." Shikamrau said with a lazy shrug. "Yamato's back in town, I'll have him take a look at it. Besides, better a tree than the house."

She rolled her eyes at that. "Alright. We'll be off then. Thanks for everything." She said waving at their friends.

"You know you don't have to thank us." Naruto said with a grin.

"Yeah. We should do this again, only for fun this time, instead of for a covert operation." Ino said with a smile.

Sakura nodded and then waved one last time before walking down the road with Sasuke by her side. The silence between them was companionable and pleasant. Sasuke was thankful for her quietness as his mind went over the things En had said about their relationship. There was certainly a degree of validity in his claims. Sakura and his relationship certainly didn't follow the norms of most others. He had tried to kill her on more one than one occasion. She had suffered immensely because of his actions but he'd apologized for what he'd done and was trying his best to treasure her. It wasn't as though he'd been surrounded by great examples of healthy relationships during his adolescence. Orochimaru used people's feelings of affection and devotion to further his own agenda. Obito had started a war because the girl he liked was killed in battle. Kakashi had refused to love anyone after killing Rin.

"What's on your mind?" Sakura suddenly asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

To his surprise, they were already at her front door. He walked inside, slipped off his sandals and walked with her to the living room. She stopped him and wrapped his arms around his waist holding him close.

"Is something wrong?" he asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"You tell me." She replied. "Something's bothering you. Just tell me what it is."

He sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Is our relationship… Abusive?" he asked.

She stiffened in his arms and then sighed herself. "Is that what En told you?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied.

She nodded and pulled him by the hand into her bedroom and quickly removed his cloak before pushing him towards her chest of drawers. "Get changed. We'll talk about this in bed." She said before walking into her closet and pulling out a mint green nightgown.

Sasuke did as he was asked and slipped into a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of knit grey pants with little trouble and laid down. Sakura crawled in next to him and laid her head on his chest, her fingers linking with his.

"Sasuke, in the past when you hurt me and tried to kill me, did you get any sort of pleasure from it?" she asked softly.

His eyes widened. "Of course not." He replied. Even in that state of madness his heart had ached, it was just that he knew that as long as she was alive she'd come again and again to stop him.

She nodded and then continued. "Have you raised a hand against me or thought about doing so since we started our romantic relationship?" she asked.

"Absolutely not." He said firmly.

Her lips pressed lightly to the edge of his jaw. "Then you have nothing to worry about. You haven't abused me and have no desire to. You respect me in every way. Our relationship isn't abusive at all." She assured him. "I've seen more than my fair share of toxic relationships. I've treated those who were abused and even abusers. Neither of us exhibit any signs of being either." She slid up his body and hovered over him her fingers tracing the contours of his face. "That man who tried to use blackmail and threats to get me to do what he wanted, he had the potential to be an abuser. You on the other hand do not."

"But I-" he protested.

"You were lost. Under the influence of devious men and dark jutsu." She said cutting him off. "Besides, you've saved me many more times than you've hurt me." She touched her pendant. "I'm marrying you because I love you and I want to be by your side to support you. No one has the right to meddle in our relationship."

"You're right." He replied leaning forward to kiss the pendant that hung from her neck.

She smiled down at him before she leaned down and kissed him with such passion he couldn't help but wrap his arm around her waist and crush her to him. "Sakura." He breathed running his nose down her jaw. "I.. I truly do-" he choked, the four letter word seeming to lodge in his throat.

"I know." She replied kissing his temple. "You don't have to say it. Let's rest now. You have training with the team leaders tomorrow. You'll need your rest."

He reluctantly loosened his grip as she lowered herself to the pillows next to him and curled up against his side. Realizing she was much more tired than he'd thought, he smiled and brushed a section of hair away from her face.

"Goodnight Sakura." He said softly.

"Goodnight Sasuke." She replied snuggling closer to him.

Sasuke looked out across the men and women gathered in the training field and felt irritation skate through him. Most of them were yawning and talking casually with one another clearly unconcerned about what was about to take place. It was disgraceful, almost like they'd all forgotten that the world had been nearly brought to ruin by genjutsu just a few years ago.

"See why Kakashi wanted you to do this?" Shikamaru muttered looking across the crowd himself. "They're all so relaxed, you'd think they were here for a picnic instead of training."

"Not for long." Sasuke promised before stepping forward. "Excuse me! I'd like to get started!" he called out.

The crowd slowly quieted and his brow nearly twitched when he heard whispers still moving through those gathered but he chose to ignore it for the moment.

"I was asked by Lord Hokage to give you first hand genjutsu training." He explained. "As all of you know, Genjutsu is when the chakra in your brain is manipulated by another. A form of mind control. If you get caught in it, the effects can be a simple as tricking someone into wandering aimlessly, to a severe as breaking the mind to the point where the victim has no way of recovering. The better you become at recognizing genjutsu the better able you will be able to counter it and experiencing it first hand is the easiest way to do that."

"We're not stupid." A cocky voice called out. "All of us were taught to recognize and counter genjutsu in the academy."

Sasuke smirked. "Is that so?" he said. "Then tell me, who are you looking at?"

"You of course." The man, a tall blonde said with a smirk.

"Is that so? Are you positive about that?" he asked.

"Is this a joke?" the guy countered.

One of the members of the group, a young woman with light brown hair suddenly raised her hands and closed her eyes. "Release!" she cried out firmly.

Sasuke nearly smirked at her shocked reaction when she realized that she, along with the rest of the class gathered had been facing the opposite direction staring at nothing but empty space while Sasuke and Shikamaru stood behind them.

"How?" she sputtered. "When?"

His mismatched eyes fell on her and she swallowed noisily. "The moment you made eye contact with me I placed you under my Genjutsu." He replied. "You were the first one to figure it out. Well done."

She blushed "Thank you Sasuke." She said quickly looking down at her toes.

After another twenty minutes, another four students realized that they were under gentjutsu bringing the grand total to five out of twenty five.

"What a disgrace." Sasuke muttered.

"I agree." Shikamaru replied shaking his head. "This is embarrassing."

"Alright then. At least I know where they are." The Uchiha said before releasing his illusion.

Shocked gasps rippled through the crowd.

"Where the Hell did that bastard go?" the blonde cocky ninja exclaimed.

"Turn around." Sasuke said simply.

The group turned and stared in shock at the Uchiha and Nara standing behind them.

"You were all placed under genjutsu when you first arrived and none of you noticed. Five of you were able to recognize it and break the illusion yourself but the rest of you could have stared at nothing all day and never realized it." Shikamaru explained.

"That's a dirty trick!" The blonde exclaimed. "We came her for training not for you to make fools of us!"

"You made fools of yourselves." Sasuke replied. "Training is best done when you experience things yourself." He explained.

"Don't talk like you know what it's like." A black haired ninja called out. "Uchiha are impervious to Genjutsu."

"That isn't true." Sasuke replied. "I've been subject to Orochimaru's genjutsu, Itachi Uchiha's genjutsu, and Donzo's genjutsu as well as a few others. I didn't emerge victorious from all of those encounters either."

Whispers filtered through the crowd at that. "You weren't effected by the Infinate Tsukiomi." One called out.

"I used my Susanoo to block out the moonlight. If I hadn't done that, I would've become enslaved just like the rest of you." He replied. "You need to learn how to protect yourself from genjutsu attacks. An enemy can immobilize you making you an easy target, make you snap your own neck or even attack your comrade without you knowing anything until it's too late."

"Whatever." The blonde grumbled.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked. He was getting sick and tired of the guy's attitude and decided he'd make a good first victim for him.

"Kai, Kai Yamanaka." He replied easily.

"Ah." Sasuke replied.

His attitude made sense now. The Yamanaka clan were skilled at manipulating the chakra in the brain as well. Invading their minds was a bit more precarious compared to an average ninja. They naturally had a higher immunity to genjutsu than others but it wasn't impossible. For someone as proficient in Genjutsu as himself, their minds were just as easy to manipulate as any other. He looked forward to knocking the arrogant punk off of his high horse and scaring straight the others who were grumbling as well.

"Well then Kai, are you volunteering to let me demonstrate a more aggressive form of genjutsu on you?" he asked.

"Do your worst." The blonde challenged.

"I refuse." Sasuke replied as the blonde approached the small platform where he and Shikamaru were standing.

"Why? Afraid it won't work?" Kai asked.

"His worse will leave you in either a coma or a body bag." Shikamaru replied with an almost evil gleam in his eyes. "He doesn't want to create any extra work for his fiancé either."

Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes at that but refrained and instead began laying the blueprint for the illusion in his mind. Since he didn't know the man, he decided to go with a scenario that he knew every team leader had experienced. All Chunin had to spend time in the Forest of Death during training at one point or another.

"Whatever, let's get this over with." Kai said.

"Alright. Everyone pay attention." Sasuke called out as Kai stepped onto the platform. He looked at the man and immediately immobilized him using a mildly aggressive genjutsu that pulled the man into an illusion of fighting in the forest of death. The man froze in place his body going completely still as his mind fought opponents that weren't there. "This is the most common form of combat genjutsu. Immobilizing your opponent by snaring them in an illusion that is not connected to their surroundings." He explained. With a flick of his wrist he drew his sword and pointed it at the ninja's heart and the crowd gasped. "He is literally inches from death and doesn't have a clue." Confident he'd made his point, he released the man who yelped when he saw the sword so close to him.

"You could've killed me!" he exclaimed in horror.

"And you were so caught up in my genjutsu you wouldn't have even known until my sword was using your chest as its sheath." Sasuke replied simply.

Kai's eyes widened before he sat down on the ground. "Why am I so tired?" he grumbled.

"Genjutsu is exhausting both mentally and physically both casting it and being caught up in it." Sasuke explained. "Generally speaking, the victim ends up worse off because the illusion is fed by their own chakra.

"Can it really put someone in a coma or worse?" the brown haired girl asked.

"Yes." Sasuke replied easily. "I myself was in a coma for weeks after being placed under a malicious genjutsu as a genin by Itachi Uchiha. Without Lady Tsunade's intervention, I surly would have been in that state for much longer. Lord Hokage was also bedridden after being placed under the same Genjutsu though he recovered much faster due to his experienced in both casting and fighting off other Genjutsu."

"So genjutsu can be broken by medical ninjutsu?" another asked.

"With most genjutsu, yes. The way to escape most genjutsu is disrupting the flow of chakra within your mind. The most effective way to accomplish this is to have someone else give you chakra." He explained.

"Are there others who are able to use the same genjutsu you can?" The brown haired girl asked.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Alright. We'll wrap this up for today." Shikamru said glancing at the sun. "We'll continue tomorrow. Study up on your genjutsu basics! Most of your questions are things you should have learned as chunin." He grumbled.

As the group dispersed Sasuke sighed and contemplated taking Sakura to lunch. It was nearly that time and he was fairly certain if he didn't show up and entice her into taking a break with him, she'd work right through her lunch time. He could write up his report to Kakashi later.

"I'm going to the hospital." He told Shikamaru.

"Good idea. She has a nasty habit of working herself into the ground." The shadow wielder replied. "I'll let Kakashi know how things went today so no rush on the report."

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Sasuke replied before walking away from the training field his focus on the hospital.

Just a block before the hospital gates, a young woman he recognized from the class appeared.

"Sasuke? I was wondering, could you help me study?" she asked her eyelashes batting as she flipped her dark brown hair. "I just don't get any of this genjutsu stuff."

"No." he replied annoyed by her obvious attempt at flirting. "If you need one on one tutoring, ask Kurani sensei. My genjutsu techniques cannot be taught and anything else you need to know can be found in the library."

"You're so cold!" the girl whined.

He nearly rolled his eyes before continuing to the hospital. He caught the kick aimed at his knee and lifted Zen up by the ankle.

"You're too loud." He told the boy as he flipped him right side up and continued into the hospital.

"Tch!" The boy grumbled. "I'll defeat you one day." He vowed. "Are you here to see Sakura sensei?"

Sasuke nodded and nodded to the blushing secretary before making his way up the stairs and down the hall to Sakura's office.

"She's been a little busy today." Zen said as they walked. "A couple of kids came in with really high fevers." He explained.

Sasuke nodded and approached her door and knocked. When he didn't get a reply he closed his eyes and felt for her aura. Finding it a few doors down, he headed in that direction. He stopped at the doorway and watched as Sakura cooed quietly to a dark haired infant in her arms, her hands glowing green. The child relaxed and babbled happily before falling asleep.

"Here you go Mrs. Saito." She said handing the infant to a middle aged woman. "She should be just fine now. I'd like to keep her overnight for observation, just to make sure that her seizure was just a reaction to that mineral powder but it's up to you."

"May I stay with her?" the anxious woman asked.

Sakura nodded. "Of course. I'm sure she'll rest better with you nearby."

"Thank you so much. I'm grateful." The woman said with a little smile.

"I'm happy to do it." Sakura replied. "I'll come to check on you two later." She walked out of the room and her smile brightened when her gaze fell on Sasuke. "How did training go?" she asked him.

"They're all softer than I'd like but there were a few who showed promise." He replied. "Would you mind going to lunch with me?" he asked.

Sakura glanced at a nearby clock and nodded. "Sure, I have a little time but I won't be able to get the shopping done."

He nodded. "You invited Yamato over for dinner didn't you?"

She nodded and walked into her office exchanging her lab coat for a light green jacket.

"I'll pick up what you need in the market." He told her. "Just give me the list."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded. "I've lived on my own for more than a decade, I know how to do my own shopping."

She chuckled. "That's true." She admitted.

"Can I come to dinner too?" Zen asked in a chipper tone.

"Not tonight." Sakura replied. "My house is too small for another guest. Another day though."

"Alright." The boy said with a long suffering sigh.

Sakura chuckled and ruffled the boy's head. "You should head over to the cafeteria. I little birdie told me that they're serving curry today."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Really!? Alright!" He exclaimed throwing his arms around her waist. "See you later!"

She waved the child off and then walked with Sasuke down the stairs and out into the main yard of the hospital. A few of the other children called out a greeting as they left and he glanced back at the building.

"Sakura, why hasn't Zen been moved to the orphanage?" he asked as they walked.

Sakura sighed. "Because I'm paranoid."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Zen possesses rare chakra. It enables him to take control of others minds and bodies if he shares it with them." She explained. "Given Kabuto's history and association with Orochimaru, I'm not willing to throw the boy to the lion's den. I also want to keep him close to me so that I can observe his powers and help him learn to control it. He doesn't even realize the kind of power he has let alone how to use it."

Sasuke's brow furrowed. "That makes sense." He agreed. "Who are you going to entrust his training to when he gets older?"

They arrived at a small restaurant and sat down. Sakura ordered omelet rice and he ordered beef stew before they returned to their conversation.

"I'm not sure." She confessed. "His power is dangerous. He could be a huge asset to The Leaf or its downfall if he ends up in the wrong hands. If I had my way, he'd never even enter the ninja academy, but he's a fighter. I won't take that from him." She raked her hand through her hair. "I was thinking that Naruto might be a good choice since he has experience with sharing his chakra with others and should be able to counter Zen's chakra control with Kurama's but I'm honestly not sure."

Sasuke noticed lines of worry in the corners of her eyes and touched the corner of one. "Don't worry about it too much. You still have time to figure everything out."

She smiled at him and closed her eyes leaning into his touch and he slid his fingers along her cheek bone until he was able to cup her cheek. It always fascinated him how much she enjoyed his touch. Her skin warmed beneath his hand and she looked so happy he couldn't help but smile at her. When she opened her eyes and smiled back, he felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her. Unfortunately they were in public and so he reluctantly pushed the feeling away, promising himself to kiss her the moment they were in private and dropped his hand as their food arrived.

"So did you have any trouble makers in your class today?" she asked as she ate.

"Kai Yamanaka." He replied remembering the blonde haired man.

"Ah." Sakura replied. "I know him. He's one of Ino's cousins. He thinks he's God's gift to mankind."

"I get the distinct impression that he doesn't like me." Sasuke said.

The medic chuckled. "He doesn't." she confirmed. "He had a crush on Ino back in the day, he still does actually. He hated you because you were the one she was interested in. He must not have gotten the memo that she's with Sai now."

He nodded. Dealing with jealousy was something he was quite used to. Except for his own of course that would flare whenever a male that wasn't one of their classmates or their former teachers approached Sakura.

"Oh, I better give this to you before I forget." She said pulling a slip of paper from her purse. "This is the list of things I need for tonight." She said passing it to him.

He glanced over it and nodded before sliding it into his pocket. "I'm looking forward to meeting him again."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, I'm excited too. I've missed him."

"I need to thank him." Sasuke said softly.

"Thank him? For what?" she asked.

He looked at her chest, where he'd once aimed his blade in a fit of childish, vendetta induced rage. If Yamato hadn't taken that blow for her, would she have die by his hand?

"I'll tell you later." He replied. "You said you didn't have a lot of time for lunch remember?"

"You're my top priority." She reminded him. "If you need something, just tell me."

He shook his head. "I know. I'll tell you later, I promise."

She nodded and they soon finished and walked back to the hospital together.

"I'll be by to pick you up this evening." He told her at the gate.

"Alright. I'll be done around five." She said smiling at him.

He nodded and made his way to the market place ignoring all the stares he felt on his back as he focused on the list in his hand. He was almost positive she was planning on making pork cutlets and he was looking forward to seeing how her cooking had improved over the years. He walked about collecting her ingredients and nearly laughed at himself. For years he'd lived as a fugitive, focused on nothing but honing his battle skills and getting his revenge. Now he was strolling through a busy market place for his fiancé in preparation for a dinner with a man that he'd once tried to kill. He never imagined that his life would be anything close to normal but here he was. It was all thanks to Sakura. As his thoughts floated to her, a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. She was truly one of the most remarkable women he'd ever met. Strength, intelligence, beauty, compassion, and a will of iron. There was no one in the whole world that could compete with her in his heart. He was knocked out of his musing by a shrill voice.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha!" a girl shrieked. "Let's hurry and take a picture! He's so handsome!" she gushed.

Missing the days when people left him the Hell alone because he was so 'scary' he leapt to the rooftops before the click of the camera could capture his image. Being the pupil of Kakashi the Copy Ninja had taught him many things. One of which was avoiding uncomfortable situations. He arrived at the window of Sakura's apartment and slid it open with ease. Making a mental note to chastise the girl later for her lack of vigilance, he slipped inside and walked through her bedroom to the kitchen putting away the items that needed to be kept cold in the fridge and the rest in a bowl sitting on the counter.

Alone in the apartment for the first time since arriving, he decided to take the time to thoroughly explore the space. Her little quirks made him chuckle. All of her books and medical supplies were in perfect order and organized with precision. Her kitchen, though clean was a bit more disorganized. The bathroom was clean and screamed female with all of the potions and products that lined the walls of the tub and dominated the counter space. Though she didn't use the chakra of her hundred healings mark to maintain a youthful appearance the way her teacher did, it was clear she took care of her hair and skin.

"How girly." He said quietly to himself a little smile on his lips.

He was learning more about her every day. There were so many things he'd missed over the years. He grabbed some paper, ink, and a brush from her home office and knelt at her coffee table to write his report. Writing was so tedious especially with only one hand but it was certainly easier with a table to sit at. His brush glided over the paper with precision and soon, his report was written and ready to turn in. Setting it aside, he looked at the television set at the front of the living room. Watching television was something he hadn't done in years and though he wasn't about to start wasting massive amounts of time with the 'mind numbing light box' as Orochimaru had once called the device, he was curious to see what Sakura watched if anything.

He moved over to sit in front of her video collection and was impressed by the variety in her collection. Everything from documentaries on rare diseases, to romantic comedies. A copy of the movie that they had unwittingly become a part of during a mission to protect a famous movie actress and now princess caught his eye and he picked it up as well as the prequel they'd watched just before that mission. A little smile touched his lips as he remembered hanging upside down watching the film with a captivated Sakura and overenthusiastic Naruto.

"Idiot." He muttered remembering the ruckus Naruto had caused with his loud mouth.

He also remembered getting annoyed with Sakura's infatuation with one of the actors in the film. He couldn't even remember which one it was she liked but it was irritating to listen to her gush about the pretty man. He snorted and shook his head as he realized that even then he was developing deeper feelings for who. Who wouldn't be at least a little attracted to a girl who could go from gushing over a movie to taking down hired thugs twice her size with a single punch? Realizing he hadn't seen it or the prequel all the way through. Maybe he and Sakura could watch them together. Leaving them out to remind himself to ask her about it later, he rose from where he knelt and stretched before looking at the clock. Seeing he had a bit of time, he picked up a book from Sakura's shelf, one written about the Pain incident and began to read.

Pleasant sounds and mouthwatering scents tickling his senses and woke him some time later, the book open on his chest, soft evening light bathing the living room in warm golden glow, and a blanket covered him from the chest down. Realizing he must have fallen asleep he quickly sat up and scanned the room for the clock. His eyes however locked onto the blush haired beauty who stood at the counter. A pair of headphones were covering her ears and she was singing along with whatever song was playing as she cooked and he strained his ears to listen to what she was singing.

"All you have to do is stay a minute. Just take your time, the clock is ticking so stay. All you have to do is wait a second. Your hands on mine. The clock is ticking so stay." She swayed to whatever beat the song was played to as she slid a pan of vegetables into the oven. "I won't say what I already know. I've never been the best at letting go. I don't wanna spend the night alone. Guess I need you and I need to make it on my own but I don't wanna grow up, we can stay forever young. Living on my sofa drinking rum and cola underneath the rising sun. I could give a million reasons why. But you're going and you know that all you have to do is stay a minute, just take your time. The clock is ticking so stay. All you have to do is wait a second, your hands on mine. The clock is ticking so stay." She sang wiping her hands on her apron and twirling a little to the beat. "All you have to do is stay."

He was enchanted by her soft, sweet singing voice, the way her hair swayed in beat with her hips, the passion in her eyes, the way she moved her hands like she was performing on stage. She was so lovely, so innocent in this moment. Not the battle hardened ninja with monster strength in her hands. Just Sakura Haruno in all of her feminine glory. He couldn't stay away from her a moment longer. He'd already promised himself to kiss her when they were finally alone after all.

Silently, he rose setting the book down on the coffee table and slipped across the room to where Sakura stood tossing a fruit salad for dinner and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to his chest. She jumped in his hold but relaxed when she realized when she realized whose arms she was in.

"Sasuke." She said in that breathless tone that set his heart racing.

He nuzzled her ear and pressed a kiss to her neck. "I'm sorry I didn't come to get you." He said.

She covered his arms with her own and leaned her head back to give him better access. "Don't be. You must have been tired." She assured him.

He turned her in his arms and kissed her his hand sliding into her silky hair as he pressed his body to hers trapping her between him and the counter. A soft, breathy sigh left her lips and his desire for her sparked into a raging fired. His tongue traced the outline of her lips and she parted for him with no resistance. He stroked her tongue with his own and wished he had another hand to touch more of her. His hand slid down her neck making her shiver when he traced the curve of her shoulder. He slid it down over her ribs, past her waist to her hip and thigh before taking the same path again in reverse. Her arms locked around his neck as he moved his mouth from her lips to her check and when he moved to her jaw she threw her head back offering her throat to him and moaned ever so softly.

"Sakura." He groaned skimming the column of pale flesh with his mouth.

He'd held her slim neck between his hands before ready to squeeze the life out of her. He'd been ready and willing to slide a blade across it and he knew she knew that. Even so, she offered it to him without reserve. It was humbling, and beautiful. A testament to just how much she trusted him and had forgiven him. He'd never deserve her, he knew that but he also knew that he'd never be able to let her go. He'd fight off anyone who tried to take her from him. She had been born for him, to be his refuge, his resting place, his _home_. He hadn't believed in Gods or fate until he'd met Gods in person. Kaguya, The Sage of Six Paths, learning that he and Naruto were the incarnations of long deceased brothers. There was no way to deny that some higher power had a hand in what happened here. Sakura meeting him, loving him, never giving up on him, accepting him, his clan, and their history completely had to be some sort of divine blessing. He could feel something gushing up inside him, a feeling that was stronger than any he'd ever felt before. It stole the strength from his legs and he found himself on his knees before her.

"Sasuke!? What's wrong?" Sakura asked dropping to her knees in front of him. "Are you in pain?"

"No." he replied his voice cracking as Sakura's hands cupped his cheeks and turned his face up. Her concerned Jade eyes met his and he felt wetness fill his eyes. "Sakura. I love you." He said leaning his forehead against hers. "I've never… Never felt something this strong." He confessed gripping her arm. "I never want to lose you. I want you to be safe and happy. I want to be with you always."

Sakura smiled and kissed him gently. "I feel the same way about you." She said stroking her fingers through his bangs.

He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. It was like a part of himself was opening and growing as knelt there in her arms. A part of his heart he'd cut off and shoved to the side felt like it was knitting itself back together and not just with his own heart, but with hers. He'd always heard Naruto talk about how feelings were unbreakable bonds. The blonde had prattled on and on about their connection and he'd felt it, whenever they fought either together or one another. Even when he was just in Naruto's presence, he felt a strong desire to stand by his side and help him reach for his dreams. This was different, warmer and perhaps even deeper. A bond that had always been there but he'd stubbornly pushed away. Never again. He'd treasure and deepen this bond himself. He wanted more of her he just wasn't sure what that 'more' was.

The sharp sound of knocking at the door snapped the couple out of their tender embrace.

"It's Yamatao." Sakura said pressing a kiss to Sasuke's temple before she stood and extended her hand to help him up.

He nodded and squeezed her fingers lightly before releasing her so that she could answer the door.

"Yamato!" Sakura exclaimed when she opened the door smiling warmly at the brunette ninja. "Come in. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you Sakura." Yamato replied with an easy smile of his own. "It smells good."

She chuckled. "You say that every time." She replied walking with him into the dining area. "Yamato, this is Sasuke Uchiha." She said motioning to the raven haired man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again." Yamato said extending his hand to the younger man. "These circumstances are much better than the last ones we met under."

"Definitely." Sasuke agreed shaking the seasoned ninja's hand. "Sakura and Naruto speak highly of you."

"They speak highly of you too." Yamato replied smiling at him. "I'm looking forward to getting to you better."

"Dinner still has a few minutes." Sakura informed them. "You two can wait in the living room while I finished things up."

"Alright Sakura." Yamato said moving into the comfortable space and sinking into the couch with a sigh.

Sasuke sat down near him and studied the wood style ninja with curiosity. The man didn't look like much with an average looking face, brown hair, and dark eyes. He didn't have the lazy yet dangerous presence of Kakashi. He was more approachable in every way but he knew first hand that the man was a formidable opponent.

"So Kakashi told me that he wants to help you train in tracking." Yamato said glancing over at him.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. It's not one of my strong suits." He admitted.

Yamato chuckled and nodded. "That's alright. We'll get you there." He assured him. "So how are you adjusting to life back in the village?" he asked.

The Uchiha shrugged. "It might be a little more annoying than I remember." He admitted.

Yamato laughed at that. "I can image that going from a solitary journey to a place where everyone wants to know everything is exhausting. Particularly with that bombshell you dropped." He said glancing over at the pink haired woman plating food. "It makes me happy to see that you're finally returning her feelings. She cares so deeply for you."

"She cares for you too." Sasuke replied. "Whenever she came to visit me with Naruto, I could always hear them talking about your condition when walking to my cell." He smirked. "You're the reason she still bears a grudge against Kabuto."

Yamato chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I know. She's forgiving though, I'm sure Kabuto will redeem himself in her eyes eventually."

"The food is ready." Sakura said walking up to them. "Let's eat."

The three sat together and soon the conversation and food were flowing freely.

"So how was your mission?" Sakura asked passing a fresh bowl of rice to Yamato.

"It went well." He replied with a nod. "It was nice to get back to what I do best."

Sakura shook her head. "What you did best was keep us brats in line when we were chunin." She said smiling at him. "I hear Kakashi gets Naruto to work on time by threatening to send you over to wake him up with one of your signature faces."

Yamato laughed heartily. "I can't count the number of times he's said 'that face of yours is creeping me out'"

Sakura grinned. "As long as it kept him from doing something stupid, I don't mind."

"The fear of your fists did that too." He reminded her.

"Really?" she replied.

He nodded. "He told me that there was a moment during the war when you chased down one of ten tails' fission beings and took down over a hundred with one blow and his first thoughts were 'I am never talking back to Sakura ever again. She'll destroy me.'"

Sakura smirked at that. "I bet."

Sasuke smirked himself. He'd been there too after all but his reaction had been less innocent. He'd thought she'd looked incredibly desirable in that moment. There wasn't a flicker of fear in him.

As the evening wore on, he found that Yamato was very easy to get along with. He was considerate, intelligent and had many interesting stories to tell. Listening to his tales of Naruto's shenanigans while they were keeping him away from the war as well as stories about Kakashi and even Itachi during their ANBU days was a treat he hadn't expected.

"And then Naruto started heading over to the wall and I told him the story about Lady Tsunade beating Jairaya senseless when he spied on her in a hot spring and he stopped and didn't move for hours." He explained with a smile.

"That little twerp." Sakura hissed cracking her knuckles.

Sasuke smirked. "The last time I was in a hot spring with Naruto was when we were trying to get Kakashi's mask off."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "I remember that! You told me that he wore the mask even in the hot springs and you and Naruto almost passed out from the heat hoping he'd take it off but gave up because you didn't want to pass out."

He nodded. "I can't believe he managed to talk me into doing all of those ridiculous things just to see what was under Kakashi's mask." He said shaking his head. "Dressing up in those stupid outfits was the worst."

The blush haired ninja laughed and held her stomach. "Oh my gosh! I couldn't believe it when you actually put that thing on and _then_ asked why we were dressed like that. Kakashi caught on to us so fast."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'll never live down the shame of being tied up like that."

"Better than getting trussed up like a yoyo like those other idiots." She offered. "Did we ever find out why they were stalking us in the first place?"

The Uchiha shook his head. "They said something about getting revenge on Kakashi but he said he didn't remember them when we asked."

Yamato chuckled and shook his head. "That sounds just like him." He admitted.

He glanced at the clock and his eyes widened. "It's this late already? I should get going."

"Alright." Sakura said smiling at him as they stood. "I'm glad that you were able to come over. Let's do this again soon."

He nodded. "Yes. It's been far too long. Thanks for having me. It was a pleasure to spend time with you too Sasuke." He said smiling at the Uchiha. "I'm looking forward to training together."

Sasuke nodded. "So am I." he replied. "Please come again."

Yamato's eyes widened in surprise before he smiled and nodded. "I will. Thank you both."

Once he was gone, Sasuke helped Sakura clean up the kitchen but stopped her before she could retreat to her bedroom to read like she normally did in the evenings.

"Would you mind watching this with me?" he asked gesturing to the movies on the coffee table. "I haven't seen the first one all the way through thanks to that blonde idiot and I never saw the sequel that we were a part of at all."

She smiled at him, her jade eyes lighting up. "I'd love to." She replied.

In minutes the movie was playing and Sakura was curled up on the couch next to him in a way that reminded him of a cat with her head on his shoulder, her legs tucked up on the seat next to her. The movie was just as entertaining as he remembered and he rolled his eyes when he noticed Sakura staring at the male actors with just as much glitter in her eyes as he remembered from their genin days. When he looked down at her later, he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. He glanced at the film and his brow furrowed, the movie was overly emotional so he couldn't imagine why she was so emotional.

"What's wrong?" He asked reaching over to touch her gently.

"It's stupid." She replied quickly wiping away her tears. "I've dreamed about doing things like this with you since we were children but now that it's actually happening." She gave him a watery smile. "It makes me happier than I ever imagined it would."

"Sentimental nonsense." He replied.

She laughed and nodded. "You're right." She replied. "Even so," she stretched up and kissed his cheek. "thank you. For being here with me like this."

He smiled down at her and tipped her face up with his fingertips. Their lips met and the movie was forgotten as they lost themselves in warm feelings and electric sensations. He'd never get tired of kissing her. She melted under his touch and he loved having such power over her, knowing he was the only one to have such an effect on her. So many loved, admired, and desired her yet he was the one she was kissing. He was the one that shared her bed at night.

When they broke apart, breathless and warm he couldn't help but pull her closer as they once again returned their attention to the movie. He was happy and content, a set of feelings he was experiencing more often and as Sakura dozed off still curled up at his side, he became even more determined to hold onto the home he'd found in blush colored locks and jade eyes.

 **Author's Note: I'm back! Finally! I apologize for the long delay. I didn't like where the story was going and decided to take a break to figure out how to get it back on track instead scrapping previous chapters. Now that it's headed back in the direction I want, you can (hopefully) expect weekly updates. Thank you for all of your patience and loyalty. I appreciate every single reader. You guys keep me going.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open at the soft sound of water pattering against tile coming from down the hall. Sakura had certainly become an early riser, then again that was expected from The Leaf Village's number one medical ninja. He rose himself and stretched memories of his dinner with Yamato and movie night with Sakura drifting through his mind. It had been surprisingly pleasant doing such domestic things. He was looking forward to training with the man who had acted as Team Seven's captain and seeing Sakura's smiling face was satisfying as well.

He slipped out of bed, padded over to the drawers, and pulled out a set of fresh clothes. He was going to be training the team captains again. He didn't want something quite as heavy as he'd worn yesterday since he was planning to exert himself a little more today. It was clear that though many of them had gotten a wakeup call, the lesson hadn't been harsh enough. He was planning to put several unfortunate souls under mangyko sharringan level genjutsu to drive his point home. Underestimating genjutsu had gotten people killed, he didn't want his own villagers to suffer the same fate. He snorted as he walked out of the bedroom and stopped at the linin closet to pull out a pair of towels

"I'm starting to sound like Naruto." He muttered approaching the bathroom door just as it opened, steam billowing out.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Sakura asked one hand working a towel through her damp cotton candy locks, the other tucking the corner of a towel around her chest to secure it in place.

His mouth watered at the sight. She was so tempting. The floral scent of her shampoo and body wash clinging to her skin, the water dripping in sinuous lines down her body, the knowledge that all it would take is one flick of his finger to have Sakura in all of her naked glory in front of him.

"Sasuke?" she asked tilting her head to the side. "Are you ok? You don't need to be up yet. It's only a little after five and you don't have to train the others until eight."

Using his nearly superhuman speed, he rushed inside the bathroom setting his clothes and towel down on the counter before he reached out and yanked Sakura back into the small steamy room shoving her up against the door as his mouth descended on hers.

Sasuke was a man who was a master in self-control. He had to be in order to command the volatile elements of fire and lightning the way he did. In every part of his life he had exercised tight control over his urges going to far as to abstain from alcohol, sex, and recreational drugs; anything that could potentially become a distraction to his goals. Now that he was free from those shackles, he was finding resisting his desires for Sakura a losing battle. He'd made up his mind not to have sex with her until their wedding night. It was something that had been drilled into him by his late mother that he wanted to honor. Even so, it was tempting as Hell to throw all of that sentiment away when he had her wet and willing against him.

"Why are you so damn tempting?" he growled against her skin as he peppered the slope of her shoulder with bites and kisses.

She sighed a soft, high pitched sound in response and he shuddered as a bolt of lightning went straight to his groin. She was going to be the death of him. His hand slid up the length of her creamy thigh lifting the towel ever so slightly as he went until he finally found it. The heat he'd been desperate to touch for so long.

She squeaked in surprise and squeezed her legs together, her face turning scarlet. "Sasuke!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

"Damn." He hissed himself the tightness in his pants reaching unbearable heights.

All he wanted was to rip off his clothes, burn the flimsy towel from her body and sheath himself in her. Take her hard and fast against the door to claim her body for himself. He knew she was untouched, not only from her reactions to him but because she was the type of girl who would only let a man touch her if she loved him. Being the only man she'd ever loved meant she had saved herself for him. He panted as he struggled to find control and sank his teeth into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She went still at the pressure and he silently thanked her for it as the haze diminished and his rational brain slowly flickered back to life.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked running her fingers lightly through his ebony spikes.

"I'm fine." He panted. "I just wasn't expecting that." He confessed running his fingers through her hair.

She smiled and then looked at herself in the mirror her blush darkening.

"What is it?" he asked.

Her fingers reached up and traced over the bite-mark that was just starting to turn color against her pale skin.

He reached out to touch it himself. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head and he felt a flood of relief and male satisfaction as he studied it. Physical evidence that his mouth had been on her skin. Even so, she was a little on the shy side and he wouldn't fault her for removing it.

"I'm going to shower now." He said firmly pushing her gently out the door.

She giggled and leaned up to press a kiss to his mouth. "Alright. I'll get breakfast started."

He nodded then quickly stripped and jumped into the shower turning it from the scalding heat of Sakura's to as cold as he could stand to deal with his overexcited body. He leaned against the tile wall on his forearms willing images of Sakura splayed out naked beneath him from his mind. He _would_ have her in that way, in _every_ way in a month; he told himself. It was only four weeks away, six at the most. He'd waited years to offer her his feelings, he could wait a few days more to have her body.

At the thought of their wedding, he realized they'd never actually picked a date for it. They'd chosen the month but not the day. He scrubbed his hands through his hair and thought about it. He didn't have any family, except for Naruto though he was a soul brother not a blood one. The only people he really wanted there were Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura's parents though he was certain he'd never get away with that. In fact, he just wanted the wedding ceremony. He didn't need or want a dinner, reception or all of the other stuff that everyone else associated with such events. Maybe he could convince Sakura to go along with him.

"A June wedding." He murmured to himself.

His eyes widened as he remembered a date in June. How could he ever forget?

&%&

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura said cheerfully as she laid down a tray with miso soup, rice, and grilled fish in front of what he'd come to adopt as his seat. "Do you want tea or coffee?"

"Tea." He replied as he sat down.

She nodded and poured him a cup before doing the same for herself and sat down across from him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." He replied. "I just had a thought."

"About what?" she asked picking some rice from her own bowl with red chopsticks.

"Our wedding." He replied.

Her blush made him smirk. She was nearly as red as she'd been when he'd had her up against the bathroom door just a half hour before. Her reactions were so amusing.

"What about it?" she asked tucking her hair nervously behind her ear.

"Was there a date you had in mind?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No but I suppose we should choose one soon so that my mom and I can start preparing." She said glancing at the calendar hanging on the wall. "It doesn't need to be big or fancy, but there are some things I'd like to prepare."

"June ninth." Sasuke said glancing at Sakura. "Would June ninth work?"

Her jade eyes blinked in surprise before she stood and walked over to the calendar lifting it to reveal the next month.

"June ninth is on a Thursday." She replied. "That would actually be perfect." She said touching her chin. "Why that day though?"

"It's Itachi's birthday." Sasuke replied softly.

Her eyes widened and then softened. "Yes. I think that's perfect." She said walking up to press a kiss to his cheek.

He nodded and felt a weight lift from his chest. The world may see his older brother as a traitor to be expunged from the records of the shinobi world but he knew the truth and so did she. The rest of the world would see the date June ninth and think nothing of it. They however would know that it was also a quiet memorial to his dear brother who had scarified everything for his happiness. It was only fitting that the day that he took a hold of the happiness freely offered him be on the birthday of the man that had made it all possible. It was a link to his family, _their_ family that they would cherish in secret on the same day they celebrated their union.

"We should stop by my parents' house and tell them." Sakura said. "Would tonight be alright?"

He nodded. "I need to go to the Hokage's office first to drop off my report. Then I'll train the captains again. After that I'll visit you for lunch. Yamato and I are supposed to meet for training in the afternoon" He said. "He'll probably let me go early if I ask."

The rose haired girl nodded. "Sounds good to me. I was hoping to squeeze in a little training this afternoon as well."

He nodded. "Shall we meet at six to visit your parents then?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me. I'll probably be on training grounds three." She said standing to take care of her breakfast dishes.

Sasuke nodded and finished his breakfast smiling in surprise when Sakura laid a manila file folder down in front of him.

"I put it away when I came home and found you asleep." She explained as she washed her dishes.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." He said rising from the table and carrying his dishes to the sink.

When he lifted his hand to start washing them, Sakura pushed it away.

"Go ahead and get ready to go." She assured him. "My things are already waiting by the door."

Marveling at how efficient she'd become over the years, he nodded and walked into the bedroom and gathered his training equipment. He packed it carefully in his bag and soon returned to the living room just as Sakura put the last of the dishes in the drying rack and took off her apron. For the first time, he noticed that she was wearing an off the shoulder green shirt that did nothing to hide the bite mark that stood out against her pale skin. He smirked in masculine pride at the mark and walked forward catching her by the arm and pulling her back into his chest. His mouth claimed her in a passionate kiss that made his blood warm but he ended it before that heat could travel south.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

She blushed and touched her cheeks. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" she accused her brow furrowing a little at the smirk on his lips.

He opted for silence neither confirming nor denying her suspicion and walked with her to the gates of the hospital.

"See you at lunch." She said giving his hand a light squeeze. "If any of those cocky greenhorns gives you too much attitude, I don't mind if you put them in one of my hospital beds." She said with a wink.

He smirked at that. "Thanks for the offer. Hopefully it won't have to come to that though."

A light laugh flitted from her as she waved and walked through the gates children clamoring for her attention as she went. He nodded to Zen who waved before grabbing Sakura's hand. Rolling his eyes at the child's obvious crush, he turned and headed towards the Hokage's office taking to the rooftops to avoid gawkers and screeching fan girls. He landed lithely on the ledge of the window and suppressed a chuckled when Kakashi waved him in without turning around in his chair.

"Morning Sasuke." The masked ninja said as Sasuke stepped inside. "What can I do for you?"

"I just came to give you this." He replied handing him the folder Sakura had prepared with his report inside. "You've got a few idiots that are going to get themselves killed if they don't start taking their roles as ninja more seriously. Just because we're in an era of peace doesn't mean that it's safe out there."

Kakashi nodded and leaned back in his chair. "That's true. So many are taking this peace for granted. It's a bit frustrating but I can't help but feel grateful. I much prefer this to the pain of sending them out onto a battle field where I know that not even all of my best will return home from. Is that selfish of me?"

"Not really." Sasuke replied. "I'm glad to see that things are peaceful as well. It's just that, this peace wasn't free. We fought hard for it. It's hard for me to believe that they've forgotten that already."

The masked ninja sighed. "That's true but you have to remember that hardly any of them know the full story of what happened." He turned and looked out the window over the village. "Sorry for dumping such a difficult assignment on you."

Sasuke shrugged. "It's not difficult really, just something I'm not good at."

"There's something Sasuke's not good at?" Naruto said walking inside with a stack of paper in his arms. "I need to record this momentous day."

"Can it you loser." The raven haired young man hissed.

"Lighten up, I know better than anyone that you're not perfect." The blonde insisted.

"I'll seriously end you." Sasuke grumbled.

"Now now, be nice." Kakashi scolded. "Sasuke has to be the big, bad guy and make all of the team captains afraid of Genjutsu." He explained.

Naruto blanched his hands going to his throat. "Ugh! I remember when Itachi shoved a crow down my throat while I was in his Genjutsu. I thought that it was just part of his illusion until the feathered menace popped out of my mouth while I was fighting him and Nagato later."

Sasuke blinked in surprise at that. "He planted one of his crows inside you? Why?" he asked.

The blonde looked at him with those unwavering blue eyes of his that both annoyed and uplifted him at the same time.

"That particular crow had Shisui Uchiha's mangyko sharringan implanted in it." Naruto explained. "It was programed to activate when I came into contact with you and put you under a genjutsu that would make you want to protect The Leaf instead of destroy it. When Kabuto tried to take control of Itachi during our battle, the power was activated and the genjutsu was placed on him instead of you."

"Incredible." Kakashi breathed. "When did he plant the crow?"

"When we were tracking Sasuke after he'd killed Orochimaru and was looking for Itachi." Naruto replied. "It was like he knew what was happening. He knew Sasuke would kill him and wanted us to bring him home to the village once it was over." His head bowed a small smile touching his lips. "He was always three steps ahead. Too bad Obito was ahead by four."

Sasuke looked at the ground and felt even more determined to live in a way that would make his brother proud. He'd gone to such extreme lengths, to the point where he'd completely neglected his own body to protect him and guide him down the right path. Now that he was on it, he was never going to turn back.

Thoughts of his brother reminded him of the decision he and Sakura had made that morning. Lifting his head, he looked at the two men that were as close to family as one could be without being blood related and nearly smiled.

"Sakura and I have decided on a date for our wedding." He said breaking the tension in the room.

"Really? That's great! When is it?" Naruto exclaimed his blue eyes nearly glowing in his excitement.

"June ninth." The raven haired man said noting the slight widening of Kakashi's eyes. The man had once been Itachi's superior, it didn't surprise him at all that he'd recognize the date.

"Really? That's not far away at all." Naruto commented. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't have any family and Sakura's an only child. We don't need a big celebration."

"What do you mean you don't have any family!?" Naruto exclaimed reaching over to grab him by the shoulders. "What about me?!"

"I thought we were friends." Sasuke replied.

Naruto's eyes welled with tears that soon dripped down his face. "Sasuke." He said his voice cracking. "Did you hear that Kakashi!? Sasuke said we're friends!"

"I heard him." Kakashi replied raising his hands. "Please don't ruin the documents near your feet with your tears."

Sasuke's nerves were fraying under the onslaught of his best friend's emotional outburst and he stepped away from him. "Is Shikamaru here? I want to go over the plan for today's training with him."

"Yeah. He's in the office next door." Naruto said pointing with a thumb in the right direction. "What's with that evil glint in your eyes?" he asked studying his best friend warily.

"Sakura gave me permission to fill her hospital beds as I see fit today." Sasuke replied as he walked towards the door.

"Kakashi, can I go watch?" Naruto asked as the Uchiha neared the door.

"Why?" the masked ninja asked. "You don't need that kind of training."

"That's not why." Naruto replied. "There's nothing more fun than watching Sasuke put down people who think they're untouchable."

Sasuke smirked at that and heard Kakashi mention something about a quota of work to finish as he closed the door. Following Naruto's lazy instructions, he found his way to Shikamaru's office and knocked on the door.

"Oh, you're here." Shikamaru said when he opened the door. "I was about to go looking for you."

"I wanted to go over the plan for today's training with you." Sasuke said stepping inside the much more organized office.

"Yeah, so did I." Shikamaru said motioning for the Uchiha to sit down at the desk across from his own. "I noticed a few of the class members at the library and Kurani sensei mentioned a couple of kunoichi came to ask her for some information, but that's not nearly as many as I was hoping for." He admitted pressing a finger into his temple. "They're still not taking this seriously enough."

"I know, that's why I plan to use my mangyko sharringan today." Sasuke replied.

The shadow wielder's eyes widened at that. "Are you out of your mind?!" he hissed. "That caliber of genjutsu will put most of those idiots in the hospital."

"Sakura gave me permission to put as many in the hospital as I want." He replied with a shrug. "Kakashi didn't object either. Didn't you have trouble with Sai and yourself succumbing to genjutsu not too long ago? Just because I'm the most powerful genjutsu user out there doesn't mean that there aren't others with substantial skill who could harm our ninja or village. I'd rather put them in a hospital myself, here where I know Sakura is here to heal them than send them unprepared into the unknown and have them end up dead or worse because they weren't ready."

"You're right." Shikamaru agreed leaning back in his chair. "We can't take chances. Genjutsu nearly ended this world, we need to show them why."

Sasuke nodded. "Should we get going then? I want to place them under the same basic genjutsu I did last time at the start of class. It'll be a good way to weed out those who are adept with genjutsu or studied and those who are still taking this training lightly."

The shadow shinobi nodded and stood up. "Let's get going. I'm looking forward to seeing what you'll do."

%&%

"I'm not sure if I should be embarrassed or angry." Shikamaru grumbled as they stood ignored by all but ten of the class. "Only five more than yesterday figured it out."

Sasuke's brow twitched in irritation. What part of 'if you get caught in the enemy's genjustu, you're screwed' did they not understand?

"Fine!" he snarled. "If that's what this means to them, I guess I'll get serious. Release!"

Just like the day before, the majority of the class seemed shocked and turned around to face their instructors. At least some had the decency to look embarrassed. Far too many of them were joking about their failure for his taste.

"Why are you laughing?" he growled at a group of men gathered near the front of the class. "Do you think this is funny? That it's so sort of joke?" his black eye shifted to blood red. "Genjutsu is no laughing matter. I wasn't joking when I told you both myself and Kakashi were put in comas by this kind of jutsu and we're both naturally adept at it!"

"There aren't many genjutsu users around anymore." One protested. "Besides, releasing it is simple enough, we're just training."

"It appears you need Orochimaru level training." He hissed so low that only Shikamaru heard him.

The shadow wielder paled a little. "You're not seriously going to go that far are you?" he asked.

"No. These idiots wouldn't survive it." Sasuke answered. "I'm just going to put the fear of genjutsu in them. That is what Kakashi asked me to do after all."

His mismatched eyes swept the crowd gauging chakra levels and chose twenty five targets. It would be pushing it, even for him but he was sick and tired of their ignorance. They didn't know just how terrifying it was to be at someone's mercy, completely immobilized as death came for them. He did. He'd felt such fear when he was pinned down in Kaguya's gravity dimension as her ash spear flew for his heart, knowing that there was no way to escape death if it touched him. Manipulating the memory until it was ambiguous enough to fit everyone was a simple task and unlike in his own situation, there was no Kakashi standing in front to protect them. His students would be completely alone facing down the goddess that had nearly destroyed the world without a prayer of succeeding. It was harsh, cruel, and heartless but if his tactics saved even one life it would be worth it. Even those who weren't put under his genjutsu wouldn't be left unaffected either. He knew that most of those placed under the illusion would scream or cry out in fear, those that didn't would probably collapse. That would be enough to scare the rest straight, at least he hoped it would. He gathered and focused his chakra his brow furrowing a little when his body fought him. He'd always been in a habit of keeping enough chakra to form half a Susanoo at all times. It was his ultimate defense after all. This situation was different though, even if he overdid it, Sakura was nearby, she'd infuse him with chakra if he needed it. With that thought as his anchor, the tomoes in his eye shifted becoming the star like pattern of his mangyko sharringan.

"It seems you all still aren't grasping the concept so I'll show it to you first hand." He said his voice drawing the attention of all of the ones he'd chosen to be his 'victims'. "Mangyko sharringan!" he said the pattern swirling as he dragged those he'd locked onto into his illusion and a single tear made of blood slid down his cheek.

Seven immediately dropped to the ground the illusion too much for them and whispers erupted as their peers knelt next to them.

"What happened?" A man who had been mouthing off earlier demanded as he lifted his friend's limp form. "What did you do?"

Another one of his friends clutched at his chest and screamed falling to his knees. "No!" he screamed. "Stop it! I don't want to die!"

A third man could only scream his hands lifting and then falling back down as his body reacted to the gravity being simulated in his mind.

"Explain yourself! What the hell is this!?" the man demanded.

"They're under my genjutsu." He explained his voice a little breathless from the exertion.

"You bastard!" the man shouted. "You didn't have to go that far! Who the Hell do you think you are!?"

"Instead of shouting at the guy who's doing his job, why don't you do yours and take care of your comrades." Shikamaru suggested.

"How?" the man demanded. "How do I help them?"

"Did you not listen yesterday? He told you how to free someone from a genjutsu induced illusion. If you want their suffering to stop, you'd better figure it out." The shadow wielder said. "Imagine this is a battlefield. Your comrades are down, caught in a genjutsu and the enemy is rushing you. Your friends are caught, unable to free themselves, what do you do?"

The man blanched. "I- I can't remember." He stuttered.

"That's too bad." Sasuke replied. "Are you going to run away to save yourself, or die trying to defend them? In the second one I guess you get to go with your conscious intact, even though your friends will probably die right after you do."

"Monster!" the man snarled. "How dare you?"

"I know how to free my comrades from genjutsu." He replied. "I would have freed them and moved on by now. It isn't my fault you think being a team captain is some sort of game."

"Please!" a young woman exclaimed tears streaming down her cheeks as she cradled her friend who was screaming in terror. "I'll take this seriously from now on, I promise just tell me what I need to do to make this stop!"

Sasuke nodded and dropped down from the platform where he stood and walked over to the girl not wanting to give away the information to those who weren't sincere. "Force your chakra into her system." He explained softly. "It'll disrupt the flow that I'm controlling and free her from the illusion."

The girl sniffed and nodded closing her eyes and pulsed her chakra. The other woman opened her eyes and groaned pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

She nodded. "That… That was an illusion right?" she asked.

"Yes, however I used pieces of my own memory to create it." He replied. "I really fought a woman with powers like that in a place where the pressure was so great I could hardly move. I was able to project that kind of terror so accurately because I felt that myself." His eyes hardened. "Start taking your training seriously so that the teams you lead don't have to suffer the consequences of your incompetence."

"Yes. Thank you Sasuke." The two women said bowing to him. "We'll try harder in the future."

He nodded and returned to the platform with a leap landing lithely next to Shikamaru.

"Damn. What kind of illusion did you trap them in?" the shadow wielder asked looking out over the crowd.

"What do you know about the final battle between Team Seven and Kaguya?" Sasuke asked.

"Only what was written in the reports plus some snippets here and there I've heard from Naruto and Kakashi." He replied.

"Did either of them tell you about her gravity dimension?" he asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "Naruto talked about it once. He said it was where Obito died."

"All of us nearly died there." Sasuke said looking out at the crowd himself. "To be honest, in that moment when I watched that ash spear coming straight for me, I felt fear, true fear for the first time in a long time. It didn't last long because fear isn't really an option when you're fighting a psycho goddess over the fate of the world, but it was intense. I couldn't run away, my limbs felt like they were trapped in cement and there was nothing for me to trade places with using my rinnegan. I knew that once that thing touched me, I was dead but there was nothing I could do but watch it fly." He looked over at the shadow wielder. "I took that memory, the sensation of complete helplessness and changed it just a little. During the battle with Kaguya, Kakashi stood in front of me to shield me. In the illusion I created, they're alone facing down that Goddess and their death."

"You're cruel, but I'm positive that after today, none of these guys are going to take genjutsu lightly again." Shikamaru said.

"Good. I'd hate to have drained myself this much for no reason." He grumbled before he formed seals and bit his thumb. "Summoning jutsu!" he said touching his hand to the ground. A hawk appeared and landed lightly on his shoulder picking at his ebony spikes with his beak.

"Can you write a note to Sakura telling her to come down here and determine who has to go to the hospital and who can go home?" he asked.

The shadow wielder nodded and quickly scribbled out a message. Sasuke took it and slipped it into the tube on the bird's leg.

"Take it to Sakura."

The bird clicked its beak and chirped before it took off soaring in the direction of the hospital.

"How does it know how Sakura, or any of the rest of us are?" Shikamaru asked "It's not like they can talk… can they?" he asked.

Sasuke nearly snickered at that. "All summoning animals can talk. I've found that my hawks are just a little more… quiet, compared to others. They know who I'm sending them to based on chakra signature." He explained. "Any signature that I recognize, they do as well though I'm pretty sure they recognize Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi visually now."

Shikamaru blinked in surprise and then shrugged. "Well that's one mystery solved. So how long are you going to let them suffer?" he asked.

"Until someone releases them from the jutsu." The Uchiha replied. "This is training. They need to do it themselves."

"I'm starting to believe what Naruto says about Kakashi being a more Spartan teacher than Guy." Shikamaru confessed.

Sasuke nearly smirked before he controlled is face again and looked over the crowd. About seventeen of the twenty five had been released from the genjutsu so far. Most were resting in the care of concerned friends while the others were lying unconscious on the ground. Sakura might be a little miffed at him for the number of team captains that were in such a state but she _had_ offered her hospital beds to him.

In a matter of minutes, Sakura stepped out from between the trees and walked towards the platform with two other medics, one male and one female by her side.

"How many did you cast that jutsu on?" she asked him as she jumped lightly onto the platform that over looked the training area.

"Twenty five." He replied.

She sighed and he was about to defend his actions when her palm suddenly pressed to his forehead. Her green healing chakra surrounded her hand as she instantly eased the headache building behind his temples, the ache in his eyes, and gave his chakra a healthy dose of her own bolstering his strength.

"You're pushing yourself too hard." She scolded gently wiping the blood from his face. "It looks like you didn't strain anything though." She turned back to the other medic's she'd brought with her. "Get going. You know what needs to be done. Triage the injured, heal those that you can, and come get me if you run into any problems."

"Yes Sakura sensei." The two medics replied in unison before splitting off and moving through the crowd attending to those effected by the jutsu.

"So did you put the fear of genjutsu in them?" she asked.

"I think so." Shikamaru replied. "Even those who didn't experience it firsthand saw just how devastating the effects of a malicious genjutsu can be. I think it changed their perspectives on it."

Sakura nodded. "Too many younger ninja think that genjutsu is just a cheap trick. They don't appreciate just how scary it is to be caught up in a malicious illusion."

Sasuke nodded. "Even those of us who are skilled in genjutsu can still get caught up in it."

Sakura nodded and then smirked. "That reminds me of the time we escorted that brat from The Land of Tea." She said. "There was that double layered genjutsu that caught Naruto and the kid we were escorting."

"I remember." Sasuke said nearly rolling his eyes at the memory. "The idiots went running right off the edge of a cliff because of it."

"Naruto lost all of his ninja tools, I got nicked by a kunai, your curse mark acted up," she sighed and shook her head. "What a nightmare."

His brow furrowed. "I remember waking up at the bottom of a cliff, why was I there again?"

Sakura laughed. "You fell off of it. I managed to save you but only barely. Those rocks were so hard to get a good grip on and I was so tired. We both ended up falling but the distance wasn't far enough to do any major damage."

"Sounds like you guys had a pretty close call." Shikamaru said glancing over at them. "Your team seemed to get the assignments that started out so simple but would always escalate into these huge conflicts that a bunch of genin had no business being caught up in."

"What do you expect?" Sakura said with a shrug. "Sasuke and Naruto are trouble magnets. I just got caught in the middle."

"I bet Tsunade thought the same thing back in the day." Shikamaru replied.

Sakura chuckled. "Get her plastered and ask her about her days during the third great ninja war. You'll never see the Sannin the same again."

"Sakura Sensei!" one of the medics called out. "I'm having trouble with this one!"

She nodded and hopped down from the platform and walked over to where her male medic knelt in front of one of the men that had been in the circle of clowns, as Sasuke thought of them.

Her hand glowed green and she frowned before growling in frustration.

"What kind of idiot shows up to training drunk!?" she demanded in irritation.

"He isn't drunk." One of his friends, a thick, burly man with grey hair and green eyes protested. "It's that damn Uchiha genjutsu!"

"No. He was drunk and then had powerful genjutsu placed on him. That's a match made in Hell." She snapped standing up. "This guy is going to need to be moved to the hospital. He's on the verge of alcohol poisoning, that's the reason he's not waking up."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" the grey haired man exclaimed shoving her away from his friend. "You're just trying to defend that Uchiha bastard so you can keep him in your bed, you sow." He growled balling his hand into a fist ready to strike her.

"Don't touch her." Sasuke snarled as he landed between them his chakra dancing just beneath his skin, crackling ominously with his electric charge. "If she says your friend is unconscious because he drank himself into that state then it's the truth; or do you suddenly have medical credentials?"

The man growled and flared his own chakra. "Just because she lets you crawl into your bed at night doesn't mean you're special, Uchiha trash." He snarled.

Sasuke's eye flared red ready to take the idiot down a peg when Sakura's hand gently touched his arm.

"He's not worth it." She said softly. "We'll report this to Kakashi and let him deal with it. It's more important that we get this man the help he needs. His liver is shutting down."

"Right." He replied turning towards the downed man.

"Please leave the training grounds." Sakura said firmly as she stared down the angry man. "You're a danger to yourself and others right now."

The grey haired man looked her over and snorted. "You're such a pretty thing. It's such a waste. Filthy, Uchiha loving, whore." His hand sailed through the air just as she began to turn away to attend the injured man and the resounding slap silenced the field as Sakura's head snapped to the side on impact. The man's hand print formed on her cheek in vicious bright pink, a small split running down part of the length of her cheekbone from the metal plate of his fingerless glove.

In a flash Sasuke leapt at the man, grabbed him by the throat and slammed him back first into the ground the impact making a crater in the ground. He straddled the man pinning him in place with his knees his mismatched eyes blazing.

"How dare you?!" he snarled.

A kunai appeared in his hand and he held it just over the man's jugular, light glinting off the sharpened blade. There was something about this man, a darkness that tinged his aura and chakra. It was vile, dangerous, rank. He'd hurt Sakura when she'd turned to help his friend. There was no way he could be allowed to escape unscathed.

"Sasuke! What's going on here!?" Naruto shouted appearing at the edge of the crater.

"This bastard just backhanded Sakura." Sasuke replied his voice as cold as ice.

"What!?" Naruto hissed his potent chakra flaring in response to his anger.

"That bitch deserved it!" the grey haired man spat. "Spouting nonsense about my friend being drunk to clean up the mess this son of a bitch made of him!"

Sasuke's hand shifted forward until the blade was touching the man's throat. "Say another word and I'll end you." He promised darkly.

"Let him go Sasuke." Kakashi said softly. "I'll take care of it."

His eyes snapped to those of his former teacher's rage burning in the mismatched orbs. When the same rage was reflected back in his teacher's dark eyes, he calmed a little and stepped away knowing that Kakashi wouldn't let the bastard get away with what he'd done.

"Get him out of my sight before I kill him." The ink haired man snarled slipping the knife back up his sleeve before he leapt up to the level ground above.

He stalked past the crowd to stunned onlookers but didn't look twice at any of them. His gaze was focused on the woman in green and white quietly directing the two medics with the drunk man on a stretcher, her back to him. She sensed his approach and turned towards him and his mood darkened further at the marks on her skin. The cut was gone obviously thanks to someone's medical ninjutsu but the wicked redness and a streak of drying blood from the mad man's strike was still glaringly obvious against her creamy white skin.

"Sasuke." She said a small smile touching her lips. "I'm fine, don't worry ab-"

He didn't let her finish. In one swift motion he tossed her over his shoulder. "We're leaving." He said firmly knowing that between Kakashi, Naruto and Shikamaru one of them would have heard his message before he took to the trees.

"Sasuke! Put me down." Sakura protested. "I need to get back to the hospital."

"Shut up." He snapped his grip on her waist tightening.

He didn't stop until he landed on the balcony of her apartment. With a flick of his foot he opened the terrace door and stepped inside slamming it shut with enough force to rattle the glass and threw Sakura onto the bed.

"Geeze! You don't have to be so rough." She grumbled rubbing her head.

He ignored the comment and climbed on top of her pinning her place with his knees. Her eyes widened when he reached out and stroked her bruising cheek with shaking finger tips.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "That never should have happened."

"It's not your fault." She said. "I let my guard down."

"I should've broken his hand when he first raised it to strike you." He protested.

"Don't say that." Sakura replied reaching up to cup the side of his face. "Neither of us imagined he'd be that stupid. Let Kakashi take care of it."

"It's because of me-"

"Now you shut up!" The pink haired medic growled fisting her hand in his hair and jerking his face closer to her. "That man acted that way because he's a troglodyte that thinks he can bully his way out of any situation he doesn't like. He's jealous of your natural talent, good looks and the fact that you acted like a total psycho for years and seemingly 'got away with it'. None of his actions have anything to do with you no matter how much he rants and raves that it was."

She crushed her mouth to his and he immediately collapsed on top of her, too exhausted mentally and physically to fight her or himself. Her hands slid under his cloak and rubbed gentle circles into his back as she kissed him with languid, unhurried passion. Her every move was perfection, soothing him, calming the rage within him that wanted to find the son of a bitch and rip through his heart with his chidori.

"That's it." She murmured against his lips, shifting beneath him causing ripples of pleasure at the delicious friction between their bodies. "Breathe with me."

He had neither the will nor the desire to deny her. He sighed and let her switch their positions her lips caressing the column of his throat as she unsnapped his cloak and pushed it away from his body. His eyes drifted closed as her fingers caressed his torso slipping beneath his shirt to slip and slide over his skin. A low groan left his lips when her mouth traveled the same paths her fingers took.

"Sakura." He breathed. "I-"

"Shh." She cooed. "Let me take care of you."

Her hands and mouth continued to stroke and touch him willing away the anger and frustration. Warm feelings of love and devotion quickly replaced them and he found all of the tension in his body leeching away until he could barely stay awake.

"Sleep." Sakura urged him her fingers rubbing gently along the lines of his neck. "You need your rest."

"But I-"

"Doctor's orders." She said cutting him off with a press of her finger to his lips. "I'll even rest with you."

He relaxed when he felt the weight of her head and arm on his chest. "Just for a little bit."

"Alright." She agreed easily. "Just a little bit."

$%$

He was awoken short hours later by Sakura gently shaking him.

"Sorry." She said softly when he groaned and sat up. "Yamato is here. You have training today."

"Right." He muttered shoving a hand through his dark hair.

"I've packed a lunch for you. I thought about waking you up so you could eat it earlier but you looked so tired I let you sleep instead." She explained. "How are you feeling?" she asked pressing a hand to his forehead her hand glowing green.

"I'm fine." He assured her his eyes sweeping over the spot where she'd been hit earlier that day. "What about you?"

"He's not nearly as strong as he thinks he is." She replied with a smile. "I'm just fine now."

Sasuke sighed and slipped out of bed. Any unsteadiness left from using so much of his chakra was gone and he was positive his fiancé had taken care of that in his sleep as well. Always giving and ignoring her own needs again. Part of him wanted to shake her in frustration but he was grateful for her help. Not having to bite her was a bonus as well.

"Going back to the hospital?" he asked when he noticed her picking up a couple of files that were sitting on the kitchen table.

She nodded. "I'm using your training as a chance to do my own. Too few of my medics have experience healing genjutsu related injuries." She replied. "I also need to check on that man that tried to drink himself to death."

"Where's Yamato?" he asked as they approached the front door.

"He said he'd wait in front of the building for us. Something about not wanting to disrupt young lovers in bed." She replied with a little shrug.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes but did feel appreciative to the wood style user. He clearly possessed some tact, unlike the whiskered idiot and their scarecrow mentor.

Just before Sakura opened the front door, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up against it.

"What is it Sasuke?" she asked blush feathering across her cheeks.

"Stay out of trouble." He told her firmly.

"I'll do my best." The medic assured him with a smile.

It wasn't the answer he wanted but it was close enough. He studied her face for a moment looking for any evidence of the trauma from earlier that day and was satisfied that it was gone. Gently, he cupped the side of her face and leaned down kissing her softly. He'd honestly intended for the kiss to be quick, but when her arms slid up to twine around his neck, he found he couldn't help himself and pressed his body to hers. Her tongue slid out to glide along the seam of his lips and he immediately responded stroking her tongue with his own. She moaned softly and arched into him her breasts pushing firmly against his chest and his hand slid down to her hips jerking them to his. Gods he wanted this woman. This strong, brave, smart, beautiful woman.

"Sasuke." She whimpered turning her head to the side as his lips caressed her jawline. "Yamato's waiting."

The wood ninja could damn well wait. His hand slid up under the hem of her shirt and slid along smooth, soft, hot skin turning the flames dancing under his skin into electricity as he found her breast and squeezed gently.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sensation and he didn't even try to cover up the smirk that touched his lips at her reaction. When a knock sounded at the door, the pair of them jumped apart.

"Sakura? Is everything alright in there?" Came Yamato's voice.

"Yes! I'm fine. We're coming out now." She replied tugging her shirt back into place.

Sasuke chuckled and pressed another kiss to her lips before opening the door and nodding to the wood style user.

"Yamato." He greeted.

"Sasuke. You seem to be feeling better." The brunette replied with a little smile on his lips.

The Uchiha nodded. "I am." He said simply before walking down to the street.

"Don't forget, we're meeting with my parents tonight." Sakura reminded him. "I'll see you then."

He nodded and watched her walk out of sight turning down the road that led to the hospital.

"Shall we go?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered. He was looking forward to what training with the legendary ninja would be like.

%&%

Sasuke's gaze swept the forest floor his eyes narrowing when he spotted the crushed remains of a flower. He dropped down from the tree he'd perched in and knelt beside the downed plant. The imprint of the edge of a sandal was clearly visible on the edge of a petal but it was deep and distorted as though someone had purposely ground it under their foot instead of just trampling it in an attempt to flee. Straightening, he glanced around and noticed a light foot print pressed into moss on the side of a nearby tree. A flicker of movement caught his attention and he quickly armed himself and then let his shuriken fly. The distinctive sound of metal on metal hit his ears as Yamato deflected his attack and dropped down from the tree landing lithely beside him.

"Good work. You didn't get distracted by the false sign." Yamato said with a smile. "Even so, you probably shouldn't immediately attack like that."

The Uchiha shrugged. He'd known the wood style user was skilled enough to defend against his attack and that the exercise would only end when he caught him. It was a simple solution to both situations.

"Let's take a little break before working our way back." The wood style user suggested as he sat down at the base of the tree. "You're much quicker than most of the others I've helped train over the years. I think your brother is the only one that ever figure out that particular false sign that quickly."

Sasuke nearly smiled at that and sat down next to the former captain of team Kakashi and drank from the container of water Sakura had sent with him.

"I'm glad to see you and Sakura together." Yamato said as he set down his own water container.

"You are?" Sasuke replied genuinely surprised.

He'd expected Naruto to be pleased. In spite of his crush on the pink haired girl, he'd always known that he'd quietly been cheering her on. No one wanted to see them happy and together more than he did. Kakashi's happiness at their union was also to be expected. He'd watched over them both for years after all. This man barely knew him.

Yamato nodded. "There's a light in her eyes now that I've never seen before. A peace in her aura that didn't exist until I saw you two together when we had dinner the other day. It makes me happy to see her so content since she's usually so stressed." He glanced up at the treetops. "Oh she hides it well enough underneath her smiles and constant instance that she's fine, but I could tell."

Sasuke nodded. "She always takes on more than she should." He agreed.

Yamato nodded. "She's a great girl though. Really. She truly cares about her friends and comrades."

The Uchiha nodded and remembered how Yamato had stepped between Sakura and his blade without hesitation years ago. "That's something she learned from you." He said softly.

The wood style user's eyes widened as he turned to look at him. "You think so?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded and lowered his head to the man who had saved his beloved on more than one occasion. "Thank you for protecting her." He said firmly. "You saved her many times, even from my own blade. I am grateful."

Yamato blinked and then smiled warmly at him. "It was my pleasure." He replied before standing to brush his pants off. "We should head back. A meeting with the in-laws isn't something a man should be late for."

Sasuke nodded and the pair of them quickly sailed through the forest of death towards the village.

"You're more like your brother than I expect you to be." The brunette said as them moved through the trees. Sasuke glanced over at the man who smiled back. "He was an exceptional ninja, so are you."

The Uchiha felt a little warmth spark in his chest at that. He admired his brother now more than ever and wanted to protect the village in the same way his brother had. Being compared to him by a man who had known a side of him that he hadn't know existed until he'd inherited Itachi's eyes was more gratifying than he'd anticipated it'd be.

They landed lithely outside the fence and Sasuke glanced back at the forest. As a genin, it was the most terrifying place he'd ever set foot in. Now he hardly felt any fear at all standing in its shadow.

"It certainly isn't as daunting as it seemed when you took the Chunin exams." Yamato said seeming to read his thoughts.

"What do you know about that?" Sasuke asked.

"I was in the ANBU then. I was one of those overseeing the exams. Orochimaru popping up was something that never should have happened. Even so, the three of you handled it better than any of us anticipated." He replied as they walked.

They arrived at another field and watched as Sakura sailed through the air dodging attacks from Lee as she went landing lithely on the ground before launching her own assault on the green clad ninja.

"Wow. They've improved since the last time I saw them." Yamato commented as the two ninja exchanged blows craters popping up around them from the strength behind their fists and feet.

Sasuke watched with rapt attention as the pair spared. At one time, he himself couldn't match Lee's speed. Even now though he was faster, the new Blue Beast of the Leaf had stamina that put his own to shame. Sakura appeared to be just fine though, drops sweat dripping from her chin the only indication that she was doing something strenuous.

"Severe Leaf Hurricane!" Lee called out aiming a series of kicks at the kunoichi.

Sakura avoided all but one of the kicks. The one that connected send her flying and Sasuke felt his heart lurch at the sight. She flipped just before she smacked into a nearby tree and used it like a spring board slamming her feet against the trunk with enough force to crack it and went flying back at Lee.

"Cha!" she shouted as she plowed into the bushy browed man sending them both crashing into the ground.

The earth shook and cracked under the force of her attack and when the dust settled, Sakura was straddling Lee's torso one hand on his shoulder, the other holding a kunai that was pointed at his throat.

"It looks like this victory belongs to me Lee." She said with a smirk.

"You are right about that." Lee replied. "It appears as though this time, I am the one that owes you lunch."

Sakura chuckled and moved off of him extending a hand to pull him to his feet. "Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked.

"It is nothing that some rest will not cure." He assured her with a wave of his hand. "Guy sensei has always said that pain is weakness leaving the body."

"Fine." Sakura said clearly used to having this kind of conversation with the stubborn ninja before. "If anything starts to bother you, let me know. Good spar, I needed that."

Lee smiled. "Yes it was a good spar." He agreed.

"Oh. Hey Sasuke, hello Captain Yamato!" Sakura greeted waving to the two observing them. "Finished with training for the day?"

"That's right." Yamato replied. "You don't have to call me captain anymore though."

Sakura smiled. "You'll probably always be Captain Yamato to me. I can't help it."

"Sasuke is training with Yamato now?" Lee asked.

She nodded "They're working on tracking." Sakura explained.

"Perhaps when you get some time, the two of us can spar, Sasuke." Lee said wiping the sweat from his brow. "I would like to improve my skill against those who use rely on genjutsu and ninjutsu more."

Sasuke nearly sighed but nodded, Lee was a skilled opponent and he needed to learn to better fight those who used mainly taijutsu anyway. With a nod he accepted the bushy browed ninja's request.

"We'll arrange a time later." He said. "Sakura, are you ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. My mother is expecting us, I called her while you were sleeping today."

"Same time tomorrow afternoon?" Yamato asked looking at the ink haired man.

"That's fine." Sasuke said before walking with Sakura away from the fields and towards the village center.

"That felt great." She said with a sigh stretching her arms above her head. "Sparing with Lee is the best tension relief." She pulled off her leather gloves and slipped them into her pack. "How did training go?"

"Good." Sasuke replied. "He's an excellent teacher."

The pink haired medic nodded. "Yeah. He taught Naruto and I a lot while we were in his squad. He had a talent for explaining things in a way that everyone could understand."

He nodded and then reached out linking his fingers with hers. She blushed at the contact but smiled moving closer to him as they weaved through the busy streets of the village. They arrived at the home of Sakura's parents and Mebuki welcomed them in warmly.

"I'm glad you stopped by. Dinner is already on the table. Please make yourselves at home." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Sakura said moving into the dining room with Sasuke at her side.

Once seated, he ate and listened to the conversation flow around him. It soon became obvious where Sakura had gotten her forward, slightly overbearing genin personality from. Mebuki was exuberant, and loud, Kazashi was even more so laughing boisterously at his own jokes while Sakura cringed and covered her eyes in shame.

"So can a ninja fight in the dark?" Kazashi asked with a grin.

"Dad…" Sakura growled in warning.

"Sure-he-can!" the Haruno head exclaimed before he threw his head back and laughed again even harder than before.

"Please stop." The medic groaned holding her head in her hands.

"Now Sakura, you know that this is just how your father is." Mebuki reminded her daughter.

"That doesn't make it any less embarrassing." The pink haired woman grumbled softly before she sat up and cleared her throat. "Anyway, we came here tonight because we wanted to discuss the wedding." She reminded them.

Her parents glanced at one another and then nodded.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Mebuki asked.

"We've decided to get married on June ninth." Sakura said firmly brushing her fingers gently along Sasuke's leg under the table.

"June ninth?" Mebuki repeated glancing at the calendar hanging on the wall. "That doesn't give us a lot of time to plan. Why the rush?"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke asking silent permission to reveal the true reason for their choice of that date.

Though Mebuki and Kazashi were soon to be his in-laws, they were not joining his clan. They didn't know, nor did they need to know its history including his brother's involvement in the most recent ninja era. Perhaps later when he and Sakura were well established with children of their own they would reveal the truth behind their chosen wedding day, but not now. He lowered his head once and she lifted her own a smile and gentle squeeze of her hand on his leg letting her know that she understood and agreed with his decision.

"We just don't see any reason to wait any longer than that." Sakura replied easily. "Neither of us want a big wedding. Besides, we're both S ranked ninja now. There's always the possibility we could be sent away on a long term mission at any time. We want to get married before something like that happens."

Sasuke was impressed by her explanation. It wasn't a complete lie of course but she'd neatly dodged the real issue while also swaying her parents to their side. He'd always admired her ability to come up with convincing arguments on the fly the way she did. It was a testament to her sharp wit and well-honed intuition.

"I understand." Kizashi said looking at his daughter and then at Sasuke. "Do you have anything else planned besides the date?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded. "My wedding clothes are already taken care of." He explained. "Sakura is free to wear whatever she feels best in." he said glancing at his wife to be. His mother's wedding clothes had been lost when the nine tails had first attacked the village. The hair piece however had survived, that was more than enough to mark her as the Uchiha matriarch for him.

"That's acceptable." Mebuki said grabbing the dishes and clearing the table. "Do you have a venue in mind?"

Sasuke's brow furrowed at that. Traditionally, they would have held their wedding at Naka Shrine. Now that it was rubble, he wasn't sure where to hold it.

"No. We need to talk to Kakashi about that." Sakura replied quickly.

"Will he be officiating at this wedding of yours?" Kazashi asked.

Sasuke nodded. He hadn't asked the masked man yet but considering that he was the closest thing to a father he had and being Hokage gave him the authority over such matters, there wasn't anyone else he could imagine fulfilling such a responsibility.

Mebuki returned to the table with a pen and paper in hand. "Since you're here, let's get the guest list started. Roughly a month is short notice for most people so we need to get this done quickly." She explained.

The couple glanced at one another and Sasuke felt a little spike of nerves hit him for a reason he didn't quite understand.

"Well, Kakashi, Naruto, Iruka Sensei, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Sai, Chouji, Lee, TenTen, Kiba, Yamato, and Shino are obvious." Sakura rattled off. "Even if we didn't invite them, they'd just show up anyway."

Sasuke nodded. She'd already names the people he wanted to attend. He didn't care who else she invited now.

"Lady Tsunade and Shizune should be invited as well." She said tapping her chin thoughtfully. Her gaze turned on Sasuke and narrowed slightly as though something was on her mind before she shook her head and continued to think out loud. "I can't really think of anyone else who needs to be invited, can you?" she asked him.

He shook his head. Naruto, Kakashi and her parents were enough guests for him.

"That's a good start." Mebuki replied with a smile. "We'll start sending out 'save the dates' as soon as possible."

"Thanks mom." Sakura said with a smile before glancing at the clock. "We should get going. I need to check on a couple patients before I go home for the night."

"Alright dear." The blonde replied leading her daughter and son-in-law to be down the hall. "Please stop by again soon. I'll take care of as much as the preparations as I can. I know you're busy sweetie." She said running her fingers through Sakura's hair. "Just draw me the lines and I'll stay inside your box." She said with a wink.

Sakura beamed at the older woman and hugged her gently. "Thanks mom. You're the best."

Sasuke smiled at the exchange his gaze fixed on Sakura. When she turned to him and her smile brightened further his own warmed in response as he reached out and laced his fingers with hers. They walked out hand in hand leaving her parents staring after them.

"There's no way I can doubt how that boy feels about her when he looks at her like _that_." Kazashi said softly to his wife.

"It's true." Mebuki replied. "I guess we really do have to accept him."

Sasuke silently thanked them in his heart as they descended the stairs. Their words of acceptance bolstered his confidence. They made him feel like he had the potential and ability to truly make her happy the way he wanted to.

"Is there anyone else you wanted to invite?" Sakura asked as they walked down the street. "Someone you didn't feel comfortable mentioning in front of my parents?"

He cocked a brow at that. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I thought you might want to invite your old teammates." She said as they neared the hospital. "Jugo, Karin or Suigetsu."

Sasuke blinked at that. It had never even crossed his mind. He thought about it for a moment. Jugo wouldn't be bad. The man had his moments obviously, but his sharringan neutralized any threat that the man's rages might present. Out of all of his allies he'd traveled with during his days as a rouge ninja, the gentle giant's presence was the one he missed from time to time.

"Perhaps, of course that runs the risk of Orochimaru finding out about it." He pointed out.

Sakura shuddered at that briefly but soon straightened. "That snake doesn't scare me the way he used to." She admitted.

"He probably wouldn't show up anyway." Sasuke pointed out. "Jugo though…"

"Invite whomever you like Sasuke." Sakura said squeezing his fingers gently. "It's your wedding too you know."

He nodded and followed her through the doors of the general hospital. She walked with sure steps to the intensive care unit and walked inside the room.

"How's he doing?" she asked an assistant attending the bedridden man.

"Much better Lady Sakura." The young woman replied. "We were just waiting for your approval to move him."

Sakura looked over his chart and nodded. "He seems stable enough." She agreed. "Go ahead and move him to the general medical wing. Keep his IV. The fluids will help him recover faster."

"Right away." The medic replied rushing around to get the preparations made as Sakura moved to another part of the room.

"What about this one?" she asked a second medic this one a young man.

"He's stable now too Miss." The young man replied. "He was awake just about an hour ago and complained of a splitting headache but that's all."

"Perfect." Sakura replied snapping the chart closed. "Move him to the observation wing. If his condition doesn't deteriorate at all during the night, you can release him tomorrow morning after he wakes up."

"As you wish." The medic replied.

"Alright. Let's go home." She said linking hands with Sasuke again.

"You've become quite efficient at this." He noted as they walked through the halls and out into the cool night air.

She shrugged. "I had a great teacher and hellish experiences to accelerate my training." She explained. "The day Pain attacked the village was my first real harsh taste of reality. Lady Tsunade was busy protecting the village and Shizune was busy trying to protect her. The only choice I had was to step up and run things in their place." Her head bowed. "I'll never forget it. The wounded pouring in like a never ending stream, the elderly and children mixed in with battle hardened shinobi. The smell of blood and the burning scent of disinfectant. The screams, moans, and cries of those who were in the wrong place at the wrong time filling the room." Her gaze shifted to the moon hanging over head. "The War was one thing. As heartbreaking as it was to lose so many on the battlefield, the fact of the matter is that they were trained fighters who knew what they were getting themselves into. It was different when Pain attacked. Innocent civilians fell just as quickly as the soldiers did even though they had nothing to do with what was happening."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said squeezing her hand gently. "I should have been there."

She shrugged and squeezed back. "It's alright. Everything turned out just fine in the end. Besides," she glanced up at him and smiled. "you're here now. That's what matters most."

He nodded and the pair stepped inside her apartment. They spent the rest of the evening in companionable ease and comfort. Sakura's head was cradled in his lap as she scanned through a medical report. He himself was reading the book he'd started before detailing the events of Pain's assault on the village the book propped open on the arm of the couch so that he could run his fingers lightly through her hair as he went.

After several moments of this, Sakura spoke. "Hinata visited me at work today."

"Oh? What for?" he replied knowing she wouldn't have mentioned it if she didn't want a response.

"She asked me about her fertility seal." She replied.

Sasuke's eyes snapped down to her. "She did?"

Sakura nodded. "You know what that means don't you?" she asked.

"Another blonde menace is going to be spawned sometime in the near future." He muttered darkly.

Sakura chuckled and then glanced up at him. "What about me?" she asked. "When should I have mine removed?"

His eyes widened at that. All kunoichi were given fertility seals the day that they graduated from the academy. The seals were designed to prevent unwanted pregnancies among the female shinobi. Only medical ninja with the highest level of clearance were given the knowledge to place and remove them. It was one of the reasons that in the past, ninja villages had been forced to resort to kidnapping members of rare bloodlines as children. There wasn't a way to cultivate such powerful traits otherwise. If she was willing to have hers removed, that meant that she was willing to have a child, his child. The thought touched him in a way he hadn't been expecting and a tear slipped from his eye and dripped onto her forehead.

"Sasuke?" she asked sitting up and cupping his face, her brow knit with concern. "What's wrong? We don't have to worry about it until you're ready." She assured him. "I just wanted you to know that I was willing if you are."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close his head resting on her shoulder. "Thank you." He said softly.

She wrapped her arms around him holding him close and she knew he understood. He wasn't ready. The demons that haunted him were too fresh for that. Becoming a parent was terrifying for someone with such a tainted past. However, it was something he desperately wanted in the future and knowing she was not just willing but eager to bare his children was a gift.

That night after Sakura had drifted asleep, he slipped out of bed and wrote a simple message. Sakura had made it clear that it was his wedding too and that he could invite who he wanted. He didn't expect Jugo to show up, he was an associate of the man who had once tried to destroy The Leaf after all. Even so, he wanted them to know where his life was headed. In spite of everything, his former team respected him nearly as much as they did Orochimaru. Telling them that he was marrying Sakura would give her an extra layer of protection. None of the white snake's followers would touch her knowing that she was _his_ woman. Some, like Jugo, would likely protect her if the situation arose. It was simply best to let them know even if it ran the risk that a snake might show up at his wedding.

Once his raptor had glided through the window with his message in tow he closed the window and slipped back into bed with his lover. His arm circled her waist and pulled her flush against him and he buried his face in her floral scented, cotton candy colored locks. Her words about removing her fertility seal floating around in his head. What would a child of theirs look like? Would they inherit his raven locks, or her bubble gum colored tresses? Would their eyes be dark as night like his or the color of fresh spring grass like hers? His breathing slowed and his eyes shut as he drifted asleep, but not before the image of a raven haired girl with Sakura's smile and onxy eyes appeared in his mind's eye.

%*%

"Well well." A smooth voice murmured as he studied the slip of paper in his hand. "This is certainly a surprise. I never imagined that child would do something like this so suddenly."

"Well I'll be damned. The bitch is going to _flip_ when she hears about this." Suigetsu said flashing a jagged toothed grin as he too looked over the writing. "Who's Sakura Haruno?"

"Sasuke's former teammate." Jugo replied taking the slip of paper back from Orochimaru's hand. "She's the pink haired woman he was with on the battlefield."

"That chick!" the white haired swordsman exclaimed. "She's cute I guess but I can't imagine a guy like Sasuke settling down with anyone. I was starting to think he swung the other way if you know what I mean."

"Sakura Haruno is no ordinary woman." Orochimaru said leaning back in his chair and resting his head on his hand. "She's Princess Tsunade's protégé and has inherited all of her most powerful techniques including the strength of 100 seal." He explained.

"What's that?" Suigetsu asked.

"It's the technique that allowed Lady Tsunade to continue living even after being cut in half by Madara's Susanoo." Orochimaru replied. "A very formidable, forbidden jutsu."

Suigetsu's eyes widened. "Damn!" he exclaimed. "Leave it to Sasuke to find a girl that's basically immortal."

"I've seen some of what she can do up close." Jugo said. "Sakura is certainly unlike any woman I've ever seen."

"Who are you all going on about?" Came a demanding voice from the other end of the room.

"Don't tell her!" Suigetsu hissed as Karin walked through the door with a tray of tea in her hands.

"Why?" Jugo asked.

"Because I want to live, that's why!" the shark toothed boy hissed. "I'm always the victim of her psycho rage!"

"Karin," Orochimaru said with his signature smirk. "We were just discussing a message that Jugo received from Sasuke today."

The red head's eyes lit up. "A message from Sasuke!?" she exclaimed. "What does it say!? Show me!" she demanded setting the tray down and launching herself at the mild mannered berserker.

"I don't think you want to see." Jugo cautioned trying to keep her at arm's length as she flailed trying to reach for his pants pockets.

"Seriously." Suigetsu replied. "It's just boring guy talk." He lied.

"I don't care!" she exclaimed. "It's from Sasuke! I need to see it!" her fingers snatched the paper and she cackled at her victory holding the slip of paper above her head. "Ha!" she shouted before bringing it to her face and scanning over the message with bright eyes. Those magenta orbs dimmed and her face fell as she read the note once, twice, and then three times. "This can't be real." She whispered. "Is this some sort of sick trick of yours Suigestsu!?" she snarled turning a dark glare in his direction.

"I like living too much to play that kind of trick on you." He replied moving to cower behind Jugo.

"Sorry." Jugo said with an apologetic shrug of his shoulders. "I know how you feel about him."

"I'm pretty sure _everyone_ knows how she feels about him." Suigetsu said with a sneer.

"I just can't believe it." She said her hand shaking. "Are you sure this isn't just a sick joke?" she asked running trembling fingers through her hair.

"It's not." Orochimaru said sipping on the tea she'd brought. "My sources within The Leaf confirmed it as well. The news has created quite a stir within the village. Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha is set to marry Sakura Haruno, the cherry blossom princess of The Leaf on the ninth of June."

"Sakura Haruno." Karin muttered to herself.

 _A vision of Sasuke standing over her with electrified blade in hand ready to deliver what she knew would be a killing blow filled her mind. The man suddenly stopped and some of the manic light in his eyes dimed as he sighed in annoyance and turned away from her to face the new chakra signature she'd sense approaching._

" _What are you doing here, Sakura?" Sasuke called out in an almost bored tone with just a snap of coolness to show his annoyance._

 _Though it was faint, Karin noticed a slight waver in his chakra. The ice cold aura that had become terrifying as he succumbed to his bloodlust warming slightly. She lifted her head as best she could and spotted a young woman with light pink hair, creamy skin, and one of the warmest chakra signatures she'd ever felt moving towards them. She was curious about this other woman who also clearly had feelings for Sasuke. That curiosity only grew when the girl used her medical ninjutsu to save her and asked for nothing in return._

"How did she do it?" Karin muttered to herself. "How did she weasel her way under his skin enough to get him to _marry_ her?" she sneered in disgust.

The snake sannin shrugged. "I can't say for certain since I've never been able to truly understand the boy." He replied. "However, I can tell you that Sakura has always had the ability to help suppress Sasuke's _darker_ instincts. She was able to pull him back from the brink of insanity when he'd been completely overtaken by my curse mark for the first time with a simple embrace. Since he has no interest in following those dark impulses anymore, perhaps he desires the companionship of one that keeps such things at bay. Regardless, the question is, should we attend dear Sasuke's wedding or not?"

"I'm in!" Suigetsu exclaimed raising his hand enthusiastically.

"Me too. I'd like to see Sasuke again." Jugo replied.

"I haven't seen Kabuto in a while, maybe I'll stop in and pay him a visit." Orochimaru drawled.

Karin's hand curled into a fist crumpling the note. "I'm going." She said firmly. "I need to check this out for myself."

 **Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. I really do appreciate every single one. If you have questions about things please feel free to PM me or even just review and I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability. Guest reviews are a bit more difficult for me to address because the only place I can really talk about those are here in the Author's Note and not everyone wants or needs a long note at the end of each chapter. I will say this though. I have a plan (I almost always do) for Sarada's appearance and the general time line of this story and I am doing my upmost to keep it as close to cannon as possible. She is coming, I promise; as is making her which means lemons for you rabid citrus lovers out there ;) I'm also trying to set a very realistic pace for this story while doing my upmost to keep the characters as true to their nature as possible. Anyway, thanks again for reading! See you next week.**


	13. Chapter 13

"This is so great!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist into the bath house. "The whole gang is back together again!"

"Could you be any louder?" Sasuke muttered as he walked into the steaming bathroom.

"Don't tempt him." Shikamaru said as they sat down near the line of showerheads. "He'll take it as a challenge and get us kicked out."

"They won't kick us out. Why you ask? Because this is a bachelor party and we've rented out this space in order to avoid bothering other customers." Shino said sitting down on a stool next to Kiba.

"This sure brings back memories." Naruto said sitting by Sasuke. "I remember Kiba making cat ears with the soap, Shikamaru trying his hand at stool bowling."

The two aforementioned ninja turned and stared at their blonde friend disgust clear in their features.

"That **never** happened." Kiba said firmly.

"I would've remembered that." Shikamaru confirmed.

Naruto blinked and then laughed out loud. "Oh! Right! That was when Sakura and I got pulled into that weird parallel world." He explained rubbing the back of his head

Shikamaru nodded. "Exactly. There's no way I'd waste my energy on something that stupid."

"Cat ears? Really?" Kiba snorted in disgust.

"I dunno. That sounds like a lot of fun to me." Chouji said shaking out his brown mane.

"I thought this gathering was for Sasuke?" Sai said lowering himself into the steaming bath.

"It is." Lee confirmed soaping his thick eyebrows. "It is a momentous occasion. We are celebrating the last night of his bachelorhood." He proclaimed dramatically.

"Then why does it seem like he's the one having the least amount of fun?" Sai asked. "He hasn't smiled once since we arrived."

Naruto smacked Sasuke between the shoulder blades with enough force to leave a red hand print and laughed even as Sasuke hissed and offered the blonde his finest death glare.

"That's just how Sasuke is." He assured the painter with a grin. "We'll get him to smile eventually."

"Annoying, the lot of you." Sasuke muttered quickly rinsing his body off and striding over to the bath.

He knew this was going to happen. Naruto was just that kind of person. He also knew that even if he tried to escape, the loser would've just tracked him down using sage mode and dragged him here kicking and screaming anyway. Coming willingly and quietly was his best option. To be honest, he'd rather be meditating in the space he'd trained with Itachi as a child with his wedding now less than twenty four hours away but it wasn't to be. Even Sakura hadn't been able to rescue him, her friends had arrived early in the afternoon and dragged her off to her own bachelorette party.

"I don't actually know much about you." Sai confessed as he moved a little closer to him. "Just what I've heard from other people. Tell me a little about your time on Team Seven. A favorite mission perhaps?"

Sasuke glanced at the man and noted a tinge of blush on his cheeks that wasn't related to the water temperature. The painted was clearly uncomfortable but making an honest effort to reach out and get to know him better. There wasn't really a reason not to tell him anyway.

"I don't know that I have a 'favorite' mission." He replied. "I remember getting dragged into a lot of troublesome situations because a certain blonde idiot could never just leave well enough alone or keep his loud mouth shut."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed glaring at his friend. "It wasn't just my fault! Half of the time we got into trouble was because of that rotten attitude of yours!" he declared pointing at the Uchiha.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You got us kicked out of the movie theatre when we were genin before our real mission to The Land of Snow had even _started_. I knew then that the entire mission was going to be an annoying mess, and I was right."

Naruto blushed. "So I got a little carried away, so what? I'm not the one that took down the body guards we were supposed to be working with." He pointed out.

"You tried to." Sasuke reminded him. "Sakura and I were just better than you were. It wasn't like any of us knew they were bodyguards in the first place."

"The Land of Snow…" Shikamaru muttered touching his chin. "Right! Your team was assigned a mission to be body guards during a movie shoot. The rest of us were pretty jealous."

Sasuke snorted. "That mission was way more trouble than it was worth."

"Come to think of it, you were pretty rough on those hired goons." Naruto said an idiotic grin touching his lips that Sasuke knew always preceded something stupid or embarrassing flowing out of his mouth. "Were you secretly irritated about how Sakura was gushing over the actor Michi in front of you?" he asked covering his mouth with his fingers like a school girl exposing a scandalous secret.

Sasuke picked up an empty wooden wash bin from the side of the bath and threw it with pinpoint accuracy at the loser's face smacking him right in the middle of his forehead. The satisfaction of Naruto's yelp of pain followed by the crash as he hit the floor easing some of the embarrassment he felt.

"Shut up you loser!" he snarled. "That had nothing to do with it."

He'd been rough with them because they'd been rough with Sakura. She'd returned the favor of course. Even back then she was building up the legendary strength she was known for now, but he wasn't about to let them get away with roughing up his teammate.

"Yeah, whatever. I saw that scowl you wore when that pretty boy actor would come up to talk to us. Sakura would swoon with those hearts in her eyes and tell him how great he was." Naruto said with a smirk rubbing at the red mark on his forehead. "You were so jealous! It was totally obvious." He sneered.

A bar of soap went flying with the speed of a shuriken and wedged neatly between the whiskered ninja's teeth sending him to the floor foaming at the mouth.

"There, that's better." Sasuke said rinsing his soapy hand off in the water. "It's much quieter in here now."

There were a few seconds of complete silence before Kiba burst into loud peals of laughter that Chouji, Lee, Sai and then Shikamaru soon added too. Even Shino was snickering quietly as he lowered himself into the bath water.

"That was amazing!" the fanged ninja hound user exclaimed sinking into the water next to Shino. "I completely forgot how entertaining you guys are when you're together."

Naruto sat up and spit out the bar of soap hacking and coughing with tears streaming down his face.

"Sasuke, you jerk!" He rasped turning on one of the shower heads to rinse out his mouth.

The ink haired man shrugged. "It's not my fault you didn't listen."

"I'll get you for this." The blonde promised stepping into the bath in the space between Shikamaru and Sasuke.

The Uchiha merely rolled his eyes and shook his head before turning his attention back to Sai. "Even so, battling the Snow Ninja was interesting. The technology they possessed forced us to get creative when fighting them since their chakra armor made most ninjutsu and taijutsu useless."

"What about genjutsu?" Lee asked.

"I wasn't proficient at genjutsu at that time so I wouldn't know. I'm assuming they would have been vulnerable to it though." He replied.

Naruto nodded. "We only won because you figured out where the weak spots in their armor were." He said glancing at the Uchiha. "You even got the cracks on the big guy's armor started."

Sasuke shook his head. "Sakura was the one that discovered the armor's weakness. I just used what she discovered. You were the one who finished him off."

The whiskered idiot blushed and scratched the side of his face. "That was mostly just a lucky shot. I was so cold I wasn't exactly thinking straight."

"Don't I know it." The Uchiha muttered.

"So you're saying that you were only victorious because of Naruto's dumb luck?" Sai asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "That's how that team always seemed to get things done back then. Sakura had the brains, Sasuke had the skills, and Naruto had copious amounts of dumb luck."

"Hey! Are you saying that Sasuke's more skilled than me?!" Naruto demanded.

"Yeah. Everyone already knows that Mr. Bottom of the Class." Kiba teased.

"That was then and this is now. I'm the Hero of the Leaf who saved the world ya know." Naruto said with a huff.

Sasuke closed his eyes letting the conversations flow around him not really focusing on anything or anyone in particular. It was strange. He never thought that he'd be here in this place again surrounded by the boys he'd grown up with. He certainly never dreamed that they'd be gathered here like this for _his_ bachelor party. A sense of peace filled him and he felt his lips twitch up into a little smile. Here, in this village was another place where he could be himself without fear of being taken advantage of. Thinking back he knew Naruto and Sakura had been right all along. The best place for him to be was here in this village where he could be safe and happy around those who cared about him.

"So Sasuke, how far have you gotten with Sakura?" Naruto asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

He didn't look, he didn't need to. His fist shot out with blazing speed and hit the whiskered idiot in the side just below the ribs.

"None of your damn business, idiot!" He snarled as Naruto doubled over in pain.

"So you were awake." The blue eyed ninja wheezed giving a shaky thumbs up as he clutched at his side. "Just checking."

"Anyway, I thought you'd like to know that the punk that took that cheap shot at Sakura is going to be locked up for the next six months and he's been dishonorably discharged from the ranks." Shikamaru said running his fingers through his hair. "The paperwork and trial was a total drag but everyone agreed that he's a danger to himself and others."

"Good." Naruto said. "I was afraid they'd let him off easy."

The shadow wielder shook his head. "There was way too much evidence and witnesses against him."

"That's one less thing to worry about." Sasuke murmured.

He'd been a little worried that the miffed man might show up at the ceremony and try to wreck things to get his revenge. Knowing he'd be locked up at the time eased his mind.

"So, who has an embarrassing story about Sasuke!?" Naruto called out happily.

"Most of his embarrassing moments are because of you Naruto." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Like the day you two kissed in the classroom." Kiba said with a snicker.

"Or the time Naruto tripped Sasuke using wire during one of our endurance runs." Shino said studying the bug on his finger.

Naruto chuckled evilly at that. "I will always treasure that victory."

"You lost the race because of that prank." Chouji pointed out.

"So what? Seeing Sasuke eat dirt was totally worth it." The blue eyed ninja protested.

"Naruto, I **will** end you." The Uchiha snarled

"You two truly have the strangest relationship." Sai commented. "I suppose only the closest of friends can act like this and get away with it though."

Naruto grinned and hooked his arm around Sasuke's neck jerking him to his side. "Yup! Sasuke and I are like brothers. He's the best friend I've ever had."

Sasuke shook his head. "You're still an annoying loser."

The blonde's smile. "And you're still a gloomy pretty boy."

The guys around them grinned and Sasuke felt a swelling of gratitude for them. Though they'd never been quite as tenacious as Naruto, they'd still tried their best to save him. When he'd returned during the war, they'd accepted his help with little protest. Even now, after all he'd done they still gathered around him and supported him. He was blessed to have the caliber of friends he did and felt that he should express himself even a little in response to that. After all, Itachi had once told him that those who forget the friends that support them can never reach their full potential.

"Thank you all for being here." He said before his pride could get in the way.

The men around him paused for a moment and then offered him sincere smiles before returning to their conversations. They didn't make a big deal out of it perhaps in an effort to not make him uncomfortable and he was grateful for it.

"You don't have to thank us." Naruto said as they dried off a little while later. "We're just glad you're back with us."

The nods that accompanied his words from the other men confirmed that they felt the same way. He nodded in acknowledgment himself and followed the group outside. He was getting married tomorrow and was surrounded by people whom he trusted. He had much to be thankful for.

"By the way, you're staying with me tonight. The girls are sleeping over at Sakura's place to help her get ready in the morning. You know how it goes, 'the groom can't see the bride before the wedding'." Naruto said cheerfully as they walked towards the Bar and BBQ restaurant they'd planned to eat at after leaving the bathhouse. "That's almost impossible with you two living together so this is what they decided."

Sasuke cringed the idea of spending the night with just Naruto. Maybe he wasn't as fortunate as he'd thought.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked at his reflection in the full length mirror set up in the small room. He looked a bit like his father did on his wedding day he supposed. The black and grey ensemble fit him well thanks to the tailor's hard work.

"Wow! Looking good there Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed walking inside the room dressed in a well-made set of traditional clothes himself in orange and brown, the Uzumaki symbol displayed on the lapels and back of his hiori in a similar fashion to where the Uchiha crest was displayed on his.

"Thanks." Sasuke deadpanned before turning back to the mirror and tugging at the collar of his kosode.

He couldn't believe how nervous he was. His heart kept jumping in his chest and his palm would go from dry to damp in an instant when he thought about the fact that in less than half an hour he would no longer be the last Uchiha.

"Are you ready to go?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied slipping a pair of kunai into his obi.

Naruto snorted. "You're walking into your own wedding armed?" he asked as they walked through the forest to the meadow where Sasuke and Sakura had decided to hold their wedding.

It wasn't entirely traditional to hold such an event outside but it was on Uchiha property. That was what had mattered most to them. It also made the event more private since only those with invitations were given instructions on how to find the place. The last thing Sasuke wanted was a crowd of gawkers on his clan's sacred ground and Sakura had agreed.

"You never know who might show up." The ink haired man said. "It's best to be prepared for anything."

Naruto snorted. "Lighten up Sasuke!" he said pounding him with a fist between the shoulder blades. "It's not like a bunch of dangerous rouge ninja are going to randomly appear out of thin air."

"Hello there Sasuke, it's been a while, how are you?" came a smooth voice as a pale figure flanked by three others stepped out of the trees.

"You were saying." Sasuke muttered under his breath as Orochimaru and former members of Team Taka appeared in their path.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head a sheepish smile touching his lips. "They're not here to cause trouble? Probably." He offered.

"What is it you need from me Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked. "I'm a bit busy today."

"Yes I know. Your wedding to The Cherry Blossom Princess of the Leaf is due to start in just a few minutes." The snake sannin said with a smirk. "We have no intention with interfering in the celebrations, right?" he asked glancing at the others gathered behind him.

Jugo, and Suigestsu nodded in agreement and Karin merely jerked her head once irritation clear in her sharp features.

"Very well then." Sasuke said. "The wedding is going to be held a bit further in." he said striding past them to move deeper into the forest.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Naruto hissed in his ear. "This _is_ the guy that nearly destroyed the village once and tried to turn you into a living puppet you know."

"It's fine." Sasuke assured him. "Orochimaru isn't stupid enough to pull anything here right now. He doesn't have a grudge against The Leaf now that Kakashi is Hokage. The others will follow his lead. Besides, trying to force them to leave would be even more troublesome."

"Fine." Naruto replied. "If he tries anything I've got your back."

Sasuke jerked his head once in response. He knew that without the idiot saying it.

"I'd suggest sitting near the back so you don't attract attention." Sasuke said as they arrived in the meadow.

"Of course. We'll do our best to blend in." The snake sannin said his appearance morphing into that of a young man with darker skin, shorter hair, and none of the purple marks around his eyes.

Sasuke nodded and took a good look at the meadow for the first time. A boulder bearing the Uchiha crest with ropes surrounding it, marking the place as sacred ground for his clan was front and center. White chairs were set up neatly marking an aisle in the grass. A canopy made of white fabric hung above the boulder with a small podium set up to the side where Kakashi would officiate the marriage. Flowers in white, red, and pink were arranged artistically at the start of each row of chairs the petals trembling in the passing summer breeze. Several of the guests had already arrived including Hinata, TenTen, Lee, Shikamaru and Temari who sat together near the front of the space. Sakura's mother was seated next to Kakashi chatting quietly. The Hokage's eyes flickered to him and he stood and approached the groom.

"Are you ready for this?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded and then leaned towards the silver haired shinobi. "Orochimaru and my old teammates showed up. They're sitting in the back and promised not to cause any trouble."

Kakashi's gaze briefly flickered to the back of the space where the group of four were seated together and nodded.

"Good to know. We'll keep an eye on them." He said.

The rest of the guests trickled in as Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi took their places near the front of the space waiting for the bride to arrive. After Sasuke had tugged at his sleeve for what felt like the millionth time Ino rushed in dressed in a kimono of purple with yellow flowers and sat down next to Sakura's mother her eyes bright with excitement. Well aware that the mind transfer ninja had been the one in charge of prepping the bride for the ceremony, he turned his attention to the end of the short aisle where the Slug Queen was supposed to enter from.

"If you look any harder, your sharringan is going to turn on." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke's brow twitched in frustration but he didn't elbow the idiot in the stomach like he wanted to. Instead he took a deep calming breath and closed his eyes. Everything was fine. They'd checked this place last night and again this morning for any signs of traps or tampering. There was nothing here that wasn't supposed to be. All of the guests with the exception of Orochimaru, Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu had been personally invited by them and even so, the snake sannin had promised that he was only there to observe not meddle. Yes, everything was fine. Perfect even.

Naruto's soft gasp immediately had his eyes opening again and his reaction was no different from his friend as his gaze fell on Sakura.

With her hand resting on her father's elbow, Sakura made her way slowly down the aisle. She was dressed in a brilliant white kimono of the highest quality that had been tailored to fit her form perfectly. Sakura blossoms scattered across it in hues of pale pink accented by pale green leaves and a scarlet obi wrapped around her slim waist. Around her neck hung the Uchiha crest standing out boldly against the white back ground of her wedding garments. Someone, Ino most likely, had done her makeup. Her lips were painted a bold red, her eyes were smoky with pink and grey shadow. Her hands were wrapped around a bouquet of white, red and pink lilies that matched the flowers that decorated the front of each of the rows of chairs. Her cotton candy locks were swept up and back with two sections left to frame her face. Crowning her head, was his mother's hair comb shimmering in the sunlight as she walked towards him. She was so lovely, elegant and refined looking that it took his breath away.

He loved Sakura. He loved her grit, her determination, her iron back bone and the bright will of fire that she carried within her soul. Nothing was more satisfying for him than seeing her brimming with confidence, covered in sweat and dirt bringing down her enemies with deadly skill. This however, was a side of Sakura he wanted to see more often. He'd never seen her look so feminine before.

"She's absolutely stunning." Kakashi said softly.

"Seriously. Sakura looks so beautiful." Naruto agreed quietly.

Sasuke barely registered their comments, his eyes so focused on the woman before him. When her gaze met his, she blushed and smiled warmly at him her joy shimmering in her jade eyes. He felt a lump forming in his throat and tried to force it down turning his attention to Mirai Sarutobi. The little girl dressed in a pretty pink and red kimono toddled down the aisle scattering pink cherry blossom petals as she walked. Giggling, she followed after butterflies made of red, green, and pink light that her mother created with her genjutusu to lead the child along the right path. When she arrived at the end, Sasuke knelt down and touched the top of her head gently.

"Thank you." He said softly. "You did great."

The toddler giggled and offered a little bow before dancing off to her mother's side.

He straightened and again became lost in the vision that was his wife to be. The lump formed again and tears pricked his eyes when she arrived at the end of the aisle. She turned and kissed her father's cheek lightly before Kazashi took her hand and offered it to Sasuke.

"Don't let me down boy." The pink haired man said his voice roughed by emotion. "She's my one and only, most precious little girl." He said tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I won't." Sasuke vowed closing his hand over hers. "Thank you for entrusting her to me." He said bowing to the man who had raised the radiant woman in front of him.

Kazashi nodded and left to sit next to his wife who was sobbing in the front row. Sasuke's grip on her fingers tightened as their eyes met again and she gave him a shy, tender smile that thickened his voice.

"You're beautiful, truly." He whispered softly.

She blushed and glanced away before looking back at him again. "You're so handsome I can hardly breathe." She confessed.

Kakashi cleared his throat bringing the two lover's attention to him.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. If anyone has any objections, please speak now." The masked ninja said.

"If anyone says anything, I swear to God I'll start a riot." Naruto muttered under his breath so quietly that Sasuke barely heard it.

He noticed just a flicker of movement and flash of red towards the back of the gathering but when no one spoke the Hokage continued speaking the sacred words of the wedding ceremony. They sipped sake together and listened as the Hokage invoked the protection of both the traditional patron deity of the Uchiha clan as well as the former Hokages as was traditional for all shinobi couples. Finally, Kakashi got to the part that Sasuke had secretly been dreading the entire time.

"Now the bride will speak her own vows." He said.

Sakura took a deep breath and gripped his hand with trembling fingers. "I promise to always be there for you. To support you in every circumstance. To never leave your side. I swear to always be your ally. I promise to be the place you can always call home. I swear to love you forever."

Kakashi nodded knowing that it was the end of her vows and turned to Sasuke. "Now the groom will speak his vows."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I promise to cherish you, protect you, and love you forever." He said simply as a tear slipped from his eye.

The Hokage smiled at him and nodded a light in his eyes that always appeared whenever he was proud of him twinkling in the dark depths.

"Now for the most important questions. Sakura, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked.

"I do." She replied.

"Sasuke, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked turning his eyes to Sasuke.

"I do." The Uchiha replied.

"Very well then. I now pronounce you husband and wife." Kakashi said with a grin that could be seen even through his mask. "Sasuke, you may now kiss your lovely bride."

Sasuke stepped closer and cupped Sakura's face with his hand doing his best to ignore the people watching as he leaned in and kissed her ruby colored lips. It was brief but sweet and when he pulled back, she was beaming up at him with wetness brimming in her jade eyes.

"Let's hear it for the new and improved Uchiha clan!" Naruto exclaimed throwing an arm around his two closest friends.

As usual his energy was infections and most of those gathered joined in clapping, cheering and shouting for the new couple. Sasuke had never imagined that such joy would ever be experienced when it came to something involving him but as a line of guest lined up eager to offer personal congratulations he realized that he had never been nearly as alone as he'd thought. A soft caw caught his attention and he turned to see a crow perched atop the boulder bearing the Uchiha crest. It studied him for a moment and then glided forward landing lightly on his shoulder. The black bird tugged lightly at his hair and then flapped its wings again lightly tapping the comb in Sakura's hair with its beak before it glided away landing in a nearby tree.

"Itachi." He whispered silently to himself. It wouldn't surprise him at all if his genius older brother had found a way to manipulate his summoned animals from beyond the grave. Even if the bird had nothing to do with his brother, its presence comforted him.

"Sakura! You are a vision of loveliness!" Lee sobbed grasping her hands tightly leaving Guy sensei's wheelchair a step behind him.

"Lee." She said smiling sweetly at him extending her arms to hug him.

"No, Sakura." He protested. "I will dirty your beautiful kimono with my tears."

She ignored his protests and pulled him into a hug. "Who cares? I want to hug the ones important to me on my wedding day."

"Sakura!" he wailed hugging her back.

Sasuke felt just a twinge of guilt followed by a smaller twinge of jealousy. It was obvious the taijutsu master had deep, genuine feelings for the pink haired beauty. Coming here and watching her marry the man who had caused her intense pain must have been incredibly difficult, but he had done it, for her sake. He couldn't help but respect him for that. When Lee finally stepped away and Sakura turned to give her thanks to Guy, the taijutsu master stepped forward and wiped his eyes on his sleeve before extending a hand to him.

"Take care of Sakura." He said.

"Of course I will." Sasuke replied.

Lee nodded pleased with his answer and returned to Guy pushing him forward so that the Legendary Blue Beast of The Leaf could offer him congratulations as well. Since the couple had decided not to have a reception in favor of a faster get away and longer honeymoon, this was their guests' only chance to congratulate them before they left the village.

Sasuke went through the motions, thanking those that had come and tolerating small talk with those he felt comfortable with. The girl's sobbed all over Sakura gushing about how beautiful she was and how happy they were for her, the boys hugged her and offered them their own well wishes as well as promises to beat up her new husband if he made her cry, and their teachers and mentors offered her advice.

When Lady Tsunade approached him he felt an intense wave of trepidation wash through him. This was the woman who had taught Sakura everything she knew including how to split the earth in two with her bare hands. The legendary Slug Queen of the first generation of Sannin. Granddaughter of the first Hokage, great niece of the second, and The Fifth Hokage of the Leaf Village. Even Orochimaru had sought her out in the past due to her extensive medical knowledge. Sasuke both respected and felt intimidated by the woman.

She looked him over, her brown eyes studying him intently. "Sasuke Uchiha." She said softly. "You're the reason I was dragged back to this village and then made Hokage. If it weren't for you I would probably be sitting pretty somewhere on a sandy beach near a casino without a care in the world." He stood there, frozen unsure of where the conversation was going. "Do you have any idea how big of a pain in the neck you were to me?" she demanded. "Those two," she said motioning to Sakura and Naruto. "Never shut up about you. It got to the point where even _I_ stuck my neck out for you because _they_ treasured you so much and I couldn't bear to put them through any more pain." She glanced over at Sakura who was talking animatedly with Shizune and a few of the other members of the medical core. "Sakura is the best pupil I have ever had the privilege of teaching. She worked harder, and reached higher than I ever dreamed possible." Her eyes locked on his. "I'm well aware that the main reason she worked so hard was for your sake."

"I know." Sasuke replied unsure of what the woman wanted from him.

"Sakura is like the daughter I never had. I'm not going to pretend that I didn't favor her because the bottom line is that I did and still do. She's so much like me it's like looking into a mirror. The fact that she's getting the chance to be with the one she loves is something that makes my heart overflow with joy. That said, I'm warning you; if you pull anymore stunts like you did during my reign as Hokage, or hurt her in any way, I'll make sure that the only trace of you left in this world is a bloody smear in a crater on the ground."

Sasuke nearly flinched at the venom in her tone and the coldness in her eyes. She meant it, every single word of it. From what he'd heard and seen of this woman, she had the power to do it too. There was no doubt in his mind that she would hunt him down to exact retribution if anything happened to her pupil on his watch.

"I understand." He replied.

Her expression softened and she reached out hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you've returned to The Leaf. Sakura and Naruto have never looked happier."

His eyes widened in surprise before he raised his arm and awkwardly hugged her back until she released him.

"You know, out of all of the original Sannin, you're the one who turned out the most different from your predecessor." She noted. "Thank the Gods for that. The last thing this world needs is two Orochimarus." She said tossing her blonde hair behind her shoulder before striding away to speak with Kakashi.

He was so wrapped up in the parade of faces that he nearly forgot about Orochimaru and his old team until they arrived in front of his new wife. They were as he expected them to be, the last ones in line.

"My my." Orochimaru said still in his disguise though his voice was still unmistakable. "You certainly are a sight to behold, Lady Sakura. The Cherry Blossom Princess of The Leaf is in full bloom today. You're lovely." He said bowing his head.

Sasuke immediately reached over and clasped Sakura's hand when she stiffened at the sound of her once hated enemy's voice.

"He's not here to cause trouble." He whispered in her ear. "Don't panic."

She nodded and offered the snake sannin a small smile. It wasn't fake just a bit cautious.

"Thank you very much." She replied. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" she asked.

The white snake smirked, clearly impressed and intrigued by her wit and bravery. "I'm merely curious to see in which direction the wind I helped cultivate will blow." He answered in his typical cryptic way. "You've brought out a side of him that I never imagined existed. I'm anxious to see how the two of you develop from here."

The pink haired ninja nodded satisfied with his answer and extended a hand to him. "Though we may not ever agree on certain things, I am grateful for what you've done for my husband and my mentor. I hope our paths cross in more agreeable ways in the future."

Orochimaru's mask slipped, surprise flitting across his features for a moment before his signature smirk returned and he grasped her hand. "As do I Lady Sakura."

He released her and moved to Sasuke. "You choose a formidable partner." He murmured softly. "I look forward to seeing where the Uchiha bloodline goes from here."

Sasuke nodded to his former teacher and turned his attention back to his former team as Jugo stepped up to Sakura.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Lady Sakura." Jugo said with a bow following Orochimaru's lead in showing Sakura the respect she'd earned from the legendary ninja.

Sasuke wasn't sure if it was because she'd married him or because Orochimaru had begun to acknowledge her abilities. Regardless, it confirmed his hunch that the snake had no interest in harming her and that his followers would likely follow suit.

"It's Jugo right?" Sakura said smiling at the orange haired man.

"Yes. I'm surprised you remembered." The gentle giant replied.

She smiled. "I rarely forget anyone associated with Sasuke." She confessed extending her hand to him. "He speaks of you from time to time. I'm glad you came."

Jugo blinked in surprise and took her hand. "You are not what I expected." He confessed.

"You are exactly what I expected." She replied her smile warming as she leaned forward and hugged him lightly. "Thank you so much for looking after him."

The large man touched her back lightly before they both stepped back again. "I wish you both happiness." He said smiling down at her.

"I wish you the same. I hope we get a chance to talk sometime in the future." She replied giving his hand one last squeeze before he moved down to Sasuke.

"She's a remarkable woman." Jugo said extending his hand to the ink haired man.

"She is." Sasuke agreed taking his hand.

"I can see why you returned here." The big man said with a smile before moving to Orochimaru's side.

"So you're Sakura Haruno." Suigestu said his hand touching his chin as he looked over the woman. "I guess its Sakura Uchiha now though. You're quite pretty and you have nerves of steel to talk to the white snake like that." He flashed her a cheeky sharp toothed grin. "You're alright in my book."

"You're Suigetsu." Sakura said extending her hand. "I've heard about you too."

"Sasuke talks about me? I'm flattered." He said with a smirk as he took her hand. "Good luck to you."

She nodded and smiled. "The same to you." She replied as he moved down the line.

"Beauty, brains, and a will of iron." Suigetsu said leaning lazily against the groom's shoulder. "I must say, you sure know how to pick them." He commented before moving over to stand by Jugo.

Sakura's eyes widened as Karin stepped up to her. "Karin." She murmured softly. "I'm so glad to see you're doing well. I heard your injuries following the war were extensive and I was worried about you."

The red head's eyes widened at that before she looked away. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm tougher than I look." She said sharply. "Anyway, you better take care of Sasuke!" she said jabbing her finger at the medic. "If I hear even a whisper that you've been unfaithful or that he's been hurt I will hunt you down!" she snarled taking a step closer to the medic who took half a step back her jade eyes wide. "What can a flat chested, werid colored slip of a girl like you possibly do for him anyway? I bet you-"

"Karin!" Sasuke snapped in a low voice waiting until her magenta eyes turned to him. "That's enough." He warned her.

He had put up with her antics when she travelled with him, but he would not tolerate her threatening Sakura. He was well aware of her feelings for him. She hadn't really let him forget about them during the time they were on the same team. Even so, he'd never felt a flicker of desire for the woman. She was not the one he wanted or needed.

"It's alright Sasuke." Sakura assured him regaining her composure. "I'd probably be saying the same things if the situation was reversed." She turned her attention back to Karin. "I'll look after him, I promise."

Karin blinked and then adjusted her glasses. "Good!" she snapped before stomping over to where her comrades stood and punched Suigetsu in the face. Sakura flinched as his features liquefied and he reached out to stop her second fist.

"Get a grip you psycho, denture mold!" Suigetsu growled. "We're in public you know."

Sasuke sighed and moved closer to Sakura. "That's how they always are." He explained. "Don't let it bother you."

She nodded and then looked up as her mother approached them, a watery smile still on her face.

"Are you two ready to go?" the blonde woman asked glancing around the people still milling about.

"In just a minute. We have to say goodbye to Naruto." Sakura said. "You know he'd throw a massive fit if we didn't."

"Right." Mebuki said with a grin. "That boy has always been a great friend to you. When you're finished, let me know and I'll help you with your kimono before you go."

Sakura nodded and took Sasuke's hand in hers and approached the blonde ninja.

"Naruto! We're getting ready to leave now." She called out.

He grinned and walked over to them placing a hand on both of their shoulders. "Seriously you guys… I am so happy for you both." He said his eyes brimming with tears. "Sakura, even when I liked you, it was because of your love for this grumpy guy. The way you looked at him, the way you looked after him, the way you praised him, I wanted that. I wanted someone to look at me the way you looked at him. I wanted _you_ to look at me that way, not just because you were cute but because I wanted to take that from him." Sasuke scowled and the blonde shrugged. "What can I say? We were rivals, like brothers, I wanted some of your stuff and you wanted mine, that's just how it works. When I saw how relieved you were when Tsunade healed him after Itachi attacked him, I knew. I knew that you genuinely loved him with all your heart. When you begged me while crying to bring him back to you, I agreed because I wanted you, the girl I loved to be happy again."

"Naruto." Sakura said softly reaching for him. "You know that I-"

"Let me finish." Naruto said lifting a hand to quiet her. "We worked so hard together and apart. Pushing to our limits to become strong enough to bring him back together. When he really started to lose it right before the war I knew that others were beginning to lose faith in him but as long as the two of us stuck together and kept believing him, I knew everything would be alright." His hands gripped her shoulders. "When you confessed to me in the Land of Iron. Told me that you were giving up on him and had fallen in love with me, even though they were the words I'd wanted to hear for so long, I knew that something was wrong. One of the reasons _I_ loved you was because of the way you loved _him_. When Sai told me about your plan… I couldn't believe it. It wasn't until the shock wore off that I realized just how much pain you had to be suffering from and that I needed to save you from making the biggest mistake of your life. Your heart never would have healed. Thank goodness I made it in time." He hugged her tightly. "You truly are the best friend anyone could ask for. I wouldn't even be living if it weren't for you. You saved my life more times than I can count. You even helped me realize my feelings for Hinata. Thank you for everything. I love you and couldn't be happier for you."

"Naruto." Sakura whimpered as she cried her arms wrapped tightly around him. "You stayed close to me and gave me strength when I needed it. You kept your once in a lifetime promise. You brought Sasuke back to me." A little sob left her throat as her grip on the whiskered ninja tightened. "Thank you Naruto. Thank you so much. I love you too."

Naruto squeezed her back and pressed his face to her shoulder for a moment before he grinned and leaned back. "Hey, don't cry." He said wiping the tears from her eyes. "You should smile, it's your wedding day ya know."

"Shut up you idiot!" she growled dabbing at her tears with a handkerchief she'd had up her sleeve. "You were the one that made me cry with your sentimental speech. It's all your fault."

He chuckled and then turned to the groom. "Sasuke." He said smiling at him. "Your pretty face and rotten attitude have bugged me from the day I met you. You were everything I wanted to be and so nonchalant about it. You seriously pissed me off. Then we were stuck on the same team and I saw other sides of you. I saw all the uncool sides of you and our rivalry really took off. You soon became my best friend. The only one who could really understand me. When you left the village, I chased you down not just for her sake," he said motioning to Sakura. "But because I missed you, in all your grumpy, arrogant glory. I missed our team, the family we'd built to replace the ones we'd lost. You were seriously such a pain. Running all over the world, letting creeps take advantage of you, attacking your friends." He reached out and hugged his closest friend. "I'm so glad that you're back and that our feelings finally reached you. Please be happy. Don't let all of our hard work go to waste or I'll beat you into the ground again." He warned with a smirk.

Sasuke nodded and touched Naruto lightly on the back. "Understood." He replied. "Thank you Naruto."

"Good." Naruto said stepping back. "Now get out of here and enjoy your first night as a married couple!" he exclaimed, "It's the best part of the wedding day if you know what I mean." He whispered in Sasuke's ear with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Sasuke shook his head subtly stomping on the blue eyed ninja's foot in retaliation and Sakura smiled at their exuberant friend.

"I'll be back in a moment. I need to change my clothes." Sakura said squeezing Sasuke's hand lightly.

"Right." Sasuke said watching as Mebuki approached them.

She left with her mother to get ready to leave and Sasuke leaned against a nearby tree to wait. He wasn't surprised at all when Kakashi approached him.

"Congratulations Sasuke." The Hokage said. "I'm truly happy for you both."

The ink haired man nodded and glanced over to where Sakura had been standing moments before. His gaze then moved to Naruto who was standing hand in hand with Hinata talking with Sai, Ino, and Captain Yamato.

"I caused them both a lot of grief." He murmured. "Especially Sakura."

Kakashi sighed and leaned against the tree himself. "Yes you did." He replied. "Even so, losing you made her grow in ways she never would have had you stayed by her side. Just don't do it again. I'd rather not have to swoop in and save her from my own assassination technique again."

Sasuke flinched and bowed his head. "I don't know what I was thinking back then. Yes she was there to kill me, I knew it, but I also knew that she didn't have the resolve or the skill to do it. Why did I try to kill her instead of just knocking her out or putting her under genjutsu so I could make my escape? I'd already accomplished my mission there. It wasn't like she could've done anything to hinder my plans at that point."

"You were completely consumed by darkness that day." Kakashi said. "Sakura has always had a positive influence on you. I think the evil possessing you recognized the goodness within her wanted to destroy it before her nature could start to purify that blackness in your soul. That's my theory anyway."

Sasuke sighed and raked a hand through his hair shame slithering through his veins.

"Don't dwell on it. Not today." Kakashi said ruffling his ink colored locks in way that he supposed a father would. "You've been given a new lease on life. Sakura is now your wife, a position most of the men in the world would give anything to be in. Also, from this day forward, you are no longer the last Uchiha." he reminded his pupil.

Sakura approached the pair wearing a dark pink Chinese style dress and Capri length white pants.

"You can change now." She told him. "My mom still plans to take all of our things to my apartment for us. The scrolls for the transportation jutsu are in my pack too." She said touching the thick brown belt snapped around her waist.

He nodded and changed quickly anxious to get on the road and to their destination. When he stepped out of the tent his eyes fell on Sakura's back and his breath hitched in his throat. Displayed proudly between her shoulder blades was the Uchiha crest. Without thinking twice he moved quickly to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go." He said pulling her towards the path that led out of the forest.

"Alright." She replied. "Goodbye everyone! Thank you for coming!" she called out with a wave before following him down the path.

The cheers followed them and as soon as they faded, Sasuke leapt into the air pulling Sakura with him. "Come on." He said moving through the trees.

She smiled and moved with him out of the village and towards a small hot springs resort a half a day's walk from the main gate. Moving at a swift but not exhausting pace through the trees, the newly married couple was able to avoid unwanted attention and make great time arriving just an hour before sunset.

They approached the front gate and were greeted warmly by a blonde woman dressed in a pale blue yukata.

"Lord and Lady Uchiha, I'm pleased to see you." She said bowing to them. "The room you requested is ready. I will show you there."

Their fingers linked together as they moved through the resort to the VIP suite that Kakashi and Lady Tsunade had given them as a wedding gift.

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed walking inside the spacious room filled with beautiful artwork, precious artifacts, and a private hot spring that boasted a beautiful view of the mountainous scenery. "It's beautiful!"

The woman smiled and nodded. "Your yukatas are in the bedroom," she said motioning to a separate door. "Please make yourselves comfortable. We will bring the meal in an hour."

"Thank you." Sakura said smiling when the woman bowed and slid the door shut behind them. She half ran half danced to the doors leading to the private hot spring and pushed them open. "Beautiful!" she exclaimed. "I see why Lady Tsunade likes this place so much." A group of colorful birds took to the skies in a flurry of feathers and she laughed. "Look Sasuke!" she exclaimed pointing at the flock. "Aren't they pretty?"

He smiled and moved towards her taking in the vision of her bathed in golden sunlight pointing at the grand mountains. She was lovely, warm, and _his._

"You never change." He said moving towards her. "Always getting excited over the simplest things." She blushed and looked away even as he reached her back and wrapped his arm around her waist from behind. "It's a part of you that I've always found endearing." He confessed.

Her blush deepened. "What's with you today Sasuke?" she said softly. "It's not like you to say things like this."

"Today is a special day." He replied. "Consider it a once in a lifetime special." He said nuzzling her ear with his nose.

She giggled softly and leaned into his embrace her arms laying over his. "Alright. Once in a lifetime." She agreed.

"Should we take a bath before dinner arrives?" He asked.

"Together?" she squeaked.

He chuckled. "Only if you want to."

Her cheeks blazed scarlet even as she nodded shyly. "Together then..." she murmured softly.

 **Author's Note: Don't panic! The only think that's changed about this story is the title. I never liked the original one to begin with so when this one popped into my head, I hurried and changed it. Sorry if it freaked anyone out. Thanks for reading! I appreciate it. I'm aware that Sasuke and Sakura's wedding doesn't follow tradition in Japanese or American cultures. I wanted it to be something unique just like their relationship. If you didn't like it, I apologize. The next chapter will cover the wedding night so all of you foaming at the mouth for citrusy goodness will have your wishes fulfilled. I'll do my best to make it heartfelt but realistic. These two have certainly earned it. Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke slipped into the steaming water and turned to face the sunset. He'd changed first and at Sakura's request had gotten into the water instead of waiting for her. The nervousness she was feeling was almost tangible. He supposed he couldn't really blame her. It was their wedding night and everyone _knew_ what a newly married couple was supposed to do on that night.

The sound of the terrace door sliding open heralded her arrival and she moved quickly to the side of the hot spring.

"Don't look." She said before he could turn to face her. "Just… Stay like that for now."

He resisted the temptation to roll his eyes and did as she asked listening as whatever she was wearing hit the ground before she stepped into the spring and lowered herself into the water.

"Ok, you can turn around now." She said her voice shaking. "Only if you want to though!" she added quickly.

With a little smile playing on his lips, he turned and found her sitting near the opposite edge of the spring her knees curled up to her chest while her cheeks blazed.

"Why are you so nervous?" Sasuke asked moving towards her. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Her color darkened and she splashed the hot water at his face. "Quiet you!" she growled. "Every bride is nervous on her wedding night."

She was so cute. Shaking the water out of his ebony spikes he moved until he was standing in front of her and then crouched to reach her level. He reached out and gently ran his fingers through the section of hair framing her face.

"Sakura, you don't need to worry about that now." He said gently before settling into the seat beside her. "Just enjoy the sunset with me." He told her motioning to the brilliant burnt orange globe hanging low on the horizon.

"Oh. Alright." She said relaxing slightly.

He slipped his arm around her shoulders and watched out of the corner of his eye as her posture slowly relaxed until her legs dropped and her head touched his shoulder. Unwilling to push her but wanting to reward her just the same, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"The ceremony was perfect and you were breath taking." He murmured quietly in her ear. "Thank you."

She smiled and moved closer to him. "You should thank my mother. She did most of the work." She replied. "You're right though. The ceremony was perfect." She brushed her lips across his cheek. "You were so handsome I forgot how to breathe for a moment."

He chuckled and trailed his fingers lightly down her bicep. Hearing praise about his looks was something he was quite used to but today, there was a genuineness to it that he refused to deny. The sun dipped lower in the sky until the orb had nearly vanished completely behind the mountains and the crickets and cicadas began their nightly serenade.

"Should we get dressed before they arrive with the food?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Do you want me to turn around again?" he asked glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

The pink haired medic blushed and chewed on her lip for a moment while she thought it over. He knew that she hadn't meant to arouse him, but he felt his heart quicken and his blood heat at the sight of the plump pink flesh between her teeth.

"Just don't stare." She said finally.

"As you wish." He replied once again fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

She nodded and leapt lightly from the water to with the all of skill and grace a kunoichi of her caliber possessed. He watched the hot water run over sharp shoulder blades, down to the narrow small of her back and over her perfectly rounded buttocks ending in a quick glide over muscled legs to the ground. The sight made him throb and he nearly groaned when she bent over to towel off her legs. It was only the knowledge that he would get caught doing exactly what she'd asked him _not_ to that kept the low sound appreciation from leaving his throat. All too soon, she wrapped the pale grey yukata around her and he turned away to look at the mountains just before her gaze turned to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked probably wondering why he hadn't gotten out already himself.

"I'm fine." He replied. "Just enjoying the view." She didn't need to know it had been the delectable view of her behind that he'd been indulging in.

"It is really pretty." She agreed. "It reminds me a little of the place we stayed with Captain Yamato on our first mission with Sai." She admitted.

He nodded and hopped out of the water himself smirking when she stared at him her eyes wide before turning towards the mountains again, her face blazing scarlet. She cleared her throat and pressed her palms to her overheated cheeks as he toweled off his own body.

"I watched Sai draw for the first time that day." She said trying to ease the sudden tension between them. "I thought a view similar to this would inspire him to draw a landscape but he was working on an abstract piece. Naruto walked up to him and said 'That drawing's nothing special.' And Sai replied 'You're right, just like what's between your legs.'" She giggled at the memory. "Naruto turned so red and said 'That does it! I _hate_ you!' It was so funny."

Sasuke smirked at her story. He was starting to think that he and Sai would get along better than he initially thought. Anyone who could insult Naruto that blatantly and get away with it was worth a second look in his book.

"Let's go." He said tying the yukata closed. "They're almost here."

"Right." Sakura replied walking with him back into the room.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. "May we come in?" a feminine voice asked.

"Yes." Sakura called out.

The doors opened and a group of five including three women and two men filed inside with dishes in their hands. A delicious spread of delectable looking foods were laid on the table before the staff left again.

"Please leave the dishes in the hall. We will collect them later tonight." The hostess said with a neat bow before leaving the couple alone again.

Sakura's eyes danced with delight as she settled down at the table and Sasuke sat down across from her smiling at her obvious enthusiasm.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "There's so much to choose from! I don't even know where to start."

"It doesn't matter where you start." Sasuke replied picking up his chop sticks. "It's not like Naruto or Kakashi are here to mess it up."

Her eyes met his across the table and a smirk that mirrored his own touched her lips.

"What do you mean your hand slipped?!" they said in unison each one trying desperately not to laugh.

Sakura lost the battle and giggles tumbled from her lips while tears pricked at her eyes. "I can't believe you thought of the same thing." She wheezed.

He shrugged. "Looking back, that was one of the most ridiculous weeks of my life." He admitted.

She smiled and nodded in agreement before slipping a slice of fish from a different plate onto her own. "We were so young then. Sometimes I can hardly believe that my biggest worry in life used to be if you liked my hair or thought my forehead was too wide."

Sasuke shook his head. "To be honest, I didn't really notice your forehead until I heard other kids talking about it. Even then I didn't understand what the big deal was."

Her eyes widened and then blush colored her cheeks as she ran a finger through her bangs. "Oh." She replied. "I never knew that."

The Uchiha dipped a meat dumpling into a dish of sauce, at it and then continued. "I noticed your hair our first day at the academy." He confessed. "I had spent most of my time inside the Uchiha compound up until that point. I was used to seeing dark hair and dark eyes around me all the time. That striking pink caught my attention right away along with your green eyes. I'd never seen anyone like you before." He smirked. "When I went home that day, I told my mother about you. At dinner she told my father and Itachi that a girl with pink hair, green eyes, and fair skin had caught my attention. Itachi asked, 'Is she sweet too?' I told him I didn't know and he said 'I imagine she must be. As sweet as dango with that coloring.'" He chuckled. "Mother laughed and dad rolled his eyes when he grabbed me as soon as we were finished eating and went to the closest sweet shop to get some tricolored dango to take care of his sudden sweets craving."

Sakura laughed and beamed at him. "I'm happy that I was able to provide you and your family with some interesting dinner conversation." She said bowing a little. "Tri colored dango huh? My father is the only other person I can think of who made that same analogy. He used to tease me and say that he wanted to name me Dango but that my mom refused because she didn't want any of the children to be tempted to eat me up."

"That doesn't surprise me at all." He said thinking of the loud man that was now his father in law.

They worked their way through the meal together keeping the conversation light until the dishes were mostly empty.

"I'll couldn't eat another bite." Sakura said with a sigh as she collapsed on one of the cushions once the dishes had been carried out to the hall. "It was _so good_ though."

Sasuke shook his head. "Based on how you ate, I'm guessing you haven't eaten since dinner last night." He said sitting down next to her.

She blushed and looked away. "I ate." She protested. "Not much, but I did eat." She assured him.

"Why didn't you eat properly?" he asked.

"I was too excited and nervous to eat." She confessed. "One minute I was so nervous I felt nauseated and the next I was so excited the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't let me breathe." She said pressing hand to her heart.

Cute, she was so damn cute. He leaned over and brushed her hair behind her ear. The color running along her cheek bone caught his attention and he ran his lips along the pinkness there. Her breathing hitched and he felt his blood temperature spike in response. They had bathed, eaten, and were finally completely alone at the end of their wedding day. The only thing left to do this night, was take her to bed. The thought had a slow burn igniting in his gut and he turned her face towards his and claimed her mouth.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck while his own slithered around her waist. He pulled gently until she was on her knees straddling his hips as he nipped, sucked and licked at her lips. Her slender fingers slid into his hair and he groaned when she instinctively rolled her hips against his lap. His hand slid up her back to the bubble gum locks at the base of her neck and clenched forcing her head back. She gasped and his lips latched onto her throat sucking and nibbling until several red marks marred the creamy skin.

"Sasuke." She breathed framing his face with her hands as she rose up her knees looking down at him with passion burning in her eyes and kiss reddened lips. "How is it that you're mine?" she asked her voice half a sigh as she slid her fingers up and through his hair tipping his head back.

He was captivated, completely and utterly entranced by her. She looked sultry, tempting and he had no desire nor reason to fight that temptation now. They were married. Sakura was _his_ woman, she was his _wife_. Every part of her belonged to him and he was ready to mark her body and soul as such.

"I think it's time to turn off the lights." He said softly running his nose along skin near the collar of her robe his hand moving to the tie at her waist.

The word 'light' seemed to spark something in her and she quickly jumped up from his lap.

"Wait outside near the spring." She told him. "I'll be right back." She promised.

Confused by her sudden change in behavior he nodded and stood making his way to the terrace doors. One second she'd been melting in his arms and the next she had that look in her eyes she used to get as a child when she was planning a surprise, usually a trick on Naruto or Kakashi that he always took pleasure in watching, though he'd never say it.

"Sorry to make you wait." She said stepping up next to him. "I wanted to do this now before I forgot." She explained.

He turned and saw that she held a paper lantern in her hands. The Uchiha crest in scarlet and white was surrounded by the black silhouette of a crow in flight pained onto the side. He could tell at a glance that it had been professionally made and wondered when she'd ordered such a thing.

"For Itachi." She said blush coloring her cheeks as she offered it to him. "It's his birthday after all. I thought this would be a good way to celebrate. Would you light it please?"

He nodded and focused his chakra until a bright flame appeared on his fingertip. She held it steady above his hand until he lit the base and together they pushed it gently into the sky. The lantern floated into the air and Sasuke watched it with rapt attention. He was a married man, a happy man and it was all thanks to the selfless sacrifice of his brother.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura asked wiping at tears he wasn't even aware were flowing down his cheeks.

"Nothing." He replied. "Nothing's wrong. Everything is good I just… I just wish I could share it with him. With them." He said his thoughts floating to his parents.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him gently. "I'm so sorry Sasuke." She murmured softly.

He accepted her comfort and sympathy wrapping his arm lightly around her shoulders as tears cascaded down his face. He'd cried for his brother in the past, for the suffering he'd experienced and the terrible way that he'd been treated by the ones he'd been trying to protect. He'd cried at their second separation as well longing for just a few more moments with his precious hero. Now he was crying out of the desperate desire to see him again. At the frustration of not being able to share such an important day with the one who had made it all possible.

When the lantern finally winked out of sight and his tears were dry, he rested his forehead against his wife's and pressed his hand to her face.

"You are not allowed to die." He said firmly. "I don't care what happens, you keep fighting, keep breathing, keeping living until I get there." His thumb stroked the length of her cheek bone. "I can't-" he let out a shuddering breath. "I can't lose you Sakura."

She covered his hand with her own and a tear formed in her eye and slid down her cheek. "I will never allow myself to be taken from you." She said firmly before rising up on her toes and pressing her mouth to his. "I will fight even the God of Death himself to stay by your side." She vowed with fire in her eyes.

Her words comforted him and her touch soothed him. It was selfish request on his part. She was a Leaf Village Shinobi. Among the very best their village had to offer. It was inevitable that she would get into situations where her life would be in danger. Never the less he felt deep in his soul that she would never willingly leave him. She would fight with everything she had to stay alive, to see his face again, and he would do the same.

A shiver ran through her when a particularly cold mountain breeze swept past them and he tightened his grip on her shoulder. "Let's go inside." He suggested. "Unless you want to take another bath."

She shook her head. "If I step into that spring again I guarantee you that I'll fall asleep within ten minutes." She said stifling a little yawn.

He smirked. "Well we can't have that." He said pulling her inside and shutting the terrace doors with a flick of his foot.

Moving quickly through their suite, they turned off all of the lights until the only one left shining was the lamp situated beside the large futon that dominated the floor of the bedroom.

He sensed Sakura's heartbeat quicken and felt his own hitch in response. The pink haired medic took a deep breath and then released his hand and walked with measured steps to the top of the futon and knelt down. Curious, he followed her and knelt down facing her.

"Sakura?" he questioned gently.

With shaking fingers, she lifted her hand and slid the clip out of her hair letting the blush colored locks tumble free to her shoulder blades. After placing it in the wooden tray next to the bed she took another deep breath. He watched completely captivated as the indomitable Sakura Haruno; now Uchiha; placed her hands flat on the floor and bowed to him until her forehead brushed the tatami mat. It was a tradition in most of the old houses within The Leaf Village following marriage. The newly married wife submitting to her husband. Showing complete obedience and acceptance as she offered herself to him for the first time. Sakura wasn't from one of the Noble houses of The Leaf like he was and he'd never mentioned such a ritual. Someone, Hinata most likely, had told her about it. He was moved by her display even as guilt writhed within him like angry snakes. She should not be bowing to him this way. He was not worthy of such a demonstration of absolute trust and devotion.

" _Yes, sometimes life hands us a treasure we don't deserve. A wise man would remember his place and walk away from such a thing, but a wiser man acknowledges that he doesn't deserve it and treats it with the utmost respect and care in hopes that someday he will deserve such a gem."_

With the monk's words echoing in his head, he reached out and touched her face tilting it up and away from the floor. Her jade eyes were full of love with just a hint of anxiety as she slowly lifted from her bow.

"Come to bed my wife." He said softly. "Let me love you."

Her eyes brightened and her expression relaxed even as blush bloomed across her cheeks.  
He leaned forward and kissed her gently before pushing her back lightly onto the futon. Before she could recover, he crawled over her and kissed her again his lips and tongue fogging her mind as his hand found the tie of her yukata and tugged.

The bow came free easily and he sat up, leaving her breathless sprawled out across the futon. Desire was once again aflame in her eyes and it stroked his own higher as he slowly drew his hand down the length of her robe revealing her skin inch by inch as he went until it was parted neatly down the middle. He wrapped his arm around her and gently pulled her upright just enough to push the fabric off her shoulders and then pulled it away from her body completely. His dark eye suddenly flashed red as his sharringan activated.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered. "Your eye…"

He ignored her as he burned the image of her into his mind. She was perfect. Her cheeks tinged with the pink of her blush, the indigo mark of her power prominent against her pale skin, her jade eyes blazing with love and passion, her lips swollen and red from his kisses. Her hair was splayed out around her head and shoulders like a pink halo, her creamy skin nearly glowed in the soft lamp light, standing out in sharp contrast against the slate grey cover of the futon. Her body was perfect; sleek, deadly muscles paired with soft feminine curves. Scars marked her skin in several places, proof of her status as a warrior but the imperfections only added to her beauty in his eyes. She was gorgeous and deadly paired together perfectly and he'd never wanted her more.

"Perfect." He murmured sliding a hand down past her collar bone, over her breast, across her waist, and along her thigh. "You're absolutely perfect Sakura."

She bit her lip and turned her head to the side her blush darkening. "Don't stare like that."

He leaned down and flicked his tongue over a rosy nipple drawing a gasp from her lips. "Even a man like me has limits." He murmured before he sucked the bud into his mouth.

She moaned and arched into him her hands sliding into his hair. "Sasuke!" she whimpered.

Yes, _this_ is exactly how he wanted her. He continued to suckle at her breasts as his hand slipped to the heat between her legs and stroked over her slit hissing when he felt how wet she was already. When his finger touched the nub at the top, a breathy cry unlike anything he'd ever heard before left her lips and she bucked into his hand. The increase of wetness at the action told him that she'd liked the way it felt when he stroked her there and gently brushed over it again. A high pitched whine left her lips and he smirked in satisfaction. Using her sounds as his guide he stroked, and rubbed her into a frenzy. A light sheen of sweat clung to her skin as her head whipped back and forth at the intensity of her pleasure.

"Sasuke!" she cried out her hands moving to his shoulders. "I can't take it! It's too much!" she exclaimed pushing at him her legs trying to clamp together. "Please!"

"Let me please you Sakura." He purred increasing the speed and pressure of his fingers.

" _Sasuke_! Sasuke!" she exclaimed. "I think I-" a high pitched wail suddenly flew from her lips as she hit her climax.

Her hands clutched at the sheets as her body writhed and arched until she let out a low moan her and body finally relaxed. She panted for air and stared up at the ceiling her hands releasing their death grip on the sheets. While she took a moment to catch her breath, Sasuke threw his own robe, which had become loose enough to become annoying, away from his body. He felt a bit relieved that Sakura was too wrapped up in the aftershocks of her orgasm to focus on him. He was still a little self-conscious due to the loss of his arm.

"I've never felt anything like that before." She confessed softly her jade eyes finally flicking forward to look at him.

He smirked even as he settled between her thighs and positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you ready Sakura?" he asked.

She met his gaze her eyes still hazy from the orgasm he'd given her and nodded. "Yes. Please take me Sasuke." She begged.

He pressed a kiss to her mouth before pushing inside her. She was tight, tighter than he could have ever imagined and he bit his lip to keep from just snapping his hips forward. He could tell from the crease in her brow and the tears gathering in the corners of her closed eyes that she was in pain and he refused to make it worse by losing control. When he was finally sheathed to the hilt, he froze.

"Sakura, look at me." He instructed softly. Her jade eyes fluttered open and he was relieved to see less pain there than he anticipated.

"You can move." She told him shifting her hips in a way that made him hiss. "I'll be alright."

He took a deep breath before he retreated a bit and then slammed forward. Her warm green tinged chakra rose up to dance along her skin as she wrapped her arms around him her manicured finger nails digging into the skin of his back as he moved, her legs locking around his waist. His own violet chakra reacted to hers and the room flickered with the combined light of their power as he rocked his hips into hers. Her heat and tightness were intense and his body was overwhelmed with new sensations and instincts as strong and old as time. Long before he was ready, he came undone and spilled himself inside her with a groan. He collapsed on top of her panting lightly and felt her gently stroke his hair before pulling the blankets up and over both of them.

"Are you alright?" he asked rolling to the side to relieve her of the burden of his weight.

She nodded and stroked his face from temple to chin. "I'm just fine." She assured him.

"Good." He replied before rolling onto his back and flinging his arm across his forehead. "That was over far too quickly." He muttered mostly to himself.

Sakura giggled softly and laid her head on his chest. "Well, there's always next time." She assured him.

"Thinking about next time already huh? What a dirty girl you turned out to be." He teased running his finger down the curve of her spine. "Then again, you did get that massive nose bleed when Naruto used that reverse harem jutsu."

She blushed scarlet and pressed her face to his chest. "Shut up." She snarled. "Just because I'm a virgin." Her face turned darker. " _Was_ a virgin." She corrected herself. "Doesn't mean I wasn't interested in that sort of thing. I just didn't want to actually _do_ it with anyone but you. Besides, I was already a top ranked medic even before the war. You'd be absolutely astounded by the number and variety of sex related injuries I've had to treat over the years."

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to know." He muttered.

Sakura snickered. "You're absolutely right." She agreed.

A little yawn tumbled from her lips and she pressed herself even closer to him. "I'm so tired but I want to stay awake with you." She confessed kissing his chest lightly.

He sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Just go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." And he was already forming plans for what to do with her when she did.

A sleepy, angelic smile touched her lips. "Alright Sasuke." She replied. "I love you. This has been the happiest day of my life. I'm finally your wife." She whispered before drifting asleep.

He smiled at her and ran his fingers through her sweat dampened hair. "I love you too." He murmured softly.

Sooner than he ever imagined possible, he followed her into sleep.

 _Sasuke found himself inside The Leaf Village library and frowned when a pair of running children passed right through him instead of running into him._ _ **"I must be dreaming."**_ _He said to himself as he walked in the direction he sensed Sakura's chakra._

" _Now that this new treaty has been signed. Shinobi from The Village Hidden in the Leaves are now free to move in the previously restricted areas along White Wing River in The Land of Quaking Trees." A chunin ninja said motioning to a map displayed on the large board in the library's largest classroom. "However, the river and The Land of Quaking Trees are still within the territory controlled by The Village Hidden in The Stones. Exercise extreme caution. Are there any questions?" when no one offered any, the middle aged man nodded. "Excellent, you're free to return to your regularly scheduled activities."_

" _Finally!" Naruto exclaimed loudly his head popping up from the table as ninja of all ranks rose from their seats. "That was so boring." He whined. "Why do we have to hear about this stuff anyway? We're already ninja and isn't Kakashi sensei the one who's in charge of things like mission planning and travel arrangements?" he whined._

" _You're too loud." Sasuke drawled as he slipped his notebook into his back pack and stood up from his chair. "We have to learn this stuff just in case Kakashi isn't able to go with us on a mission. It's not like we're going to be genin forever." He smirked and looked over at the blonde. "Well,_ _ **you**_ _might be."_

" _Why you!" Naruto snarled shaking his fist at the dark haired boy._

 _Sakura sighed and stepped between the boys shoving Naruto's fist down. "Calm down idiot. Sasuke's right though. This change is particularly important because The White Wing River is the fastest way to reach the northern coastline but no ninja from The Leaf have been able to safely use it in years. This will make getting to a lot of destinations much quicker."_

" _I don't get it." Naruto asked. "Do we not get along with The Village Hidden in the Stones?"_

 _Sasuke groaned and dropped his head to his hand. "Are you ears just for show?" he demanded. "The Village Hidden in the Stones was one of the main villages we fought against in The Third Great Ninja War."_

" _Oh… Right I knew that." Naruto said with a sheepish grin as he rubbed that back of his head. "Anyway, we have time before we're supposed to meet up with Kakashi Sensei for our next mission briefing. Let's go to Ichiraku for some lunch!"_

" _Why is it always ramen?" Sakura groaned._

" _Seriously." Sasuke agreed._

" _Come on." Naruto whined. "It's tradition! Team Ten has BBQ and Team Seven has Ramen! Please!" The blonde begged clasping his hands together._

" _Fine." Sasuke grumbled. "It's better than listening to you whine about it later."_

 _Sakura nodded and then straightened when she spotted a tail of blonde hair and a purple crop top._

" _Ino!" she exclaimed. The mind transfer ninja turned and she waved. "I'll be right back." She assured her teammates before dashing over to her friend._

 _Curious, older Sasuke followed her already losing interest in the head butting going on between his younger self and a younger and much more annoying Naruto. The memory had gone in the way that he remembered it. He and Naruto bickering and Sakura stopping their arguments usually by taking his side and telling Naruto what he was supposed to know but had forgotten._

" _What is it Sakura?" Ino asked._

" _Here." Sakura said handing a note to the blonde. "My mom asked me to give this to you. It's for your mom."_

" _Right. Thanks billboard brow." She replied with a smirk. "Going on a date with Sasuke?" she accused._

" _Of course!" Sakura shot back with a grin hands on her hips. "But… Naruto's coming too." She added slumping forward._

 _Ino cringed and then laughed. "Serves you right! Good luck on your next mission." She said._

" _You too." Sakura replied before jogging back to where her teammates were walking ahead of her._

 _Just as she was about to call out to them, a pair of chunin began to mutter._

" _Do you see that? It's the Uchiha orphan and the nine tails terror." The taller one with brown hair whispered._

" _Talk about a match made in hell." The second one, a woman with dark hair whispered back. "I mean sure, the Uchiha kid's a looker but he's got that nasty, cold aura around him. I don't trust him at all. And that Uzumaki brat has always been a menace."_

" _Yeah. The Leaf is screwed if they're throwing troublemaking misfits like that together. Lord Third must be going senile in his old age." The brown haired man sneered._

 _Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes as he hovered over the pair. Whispers like those had followed him and Naruto everywhere they went. He wasn't surprised and it didn't hurt anymore but he always wondered why people felt the need to say such things. They were just children caught up in terrible circumstances doing the best they could._

" _Shut up." Sakura snarled coming up behind them._

" _What did you say little girl?" the dark haired woman asked cocking a brow._

" _I told you to shut up!" Sakura repeated. "Sasuke might seem cold hearted but he really cares about his teammates and he's a great ninja. Naruto is an idiot but he's got more guts and determination than anyone I know. Both of them put their lives on the line to protect this village from the Sand Village ninja attacked and defeated Gaara and his monster together." She smirked and put a hand on her hip. "I didn't see either of you cowards there."_

 _The two ninja paled even as the veins in their foreheads twitched in irritation._

" _You… You little brat." The man growled. "Who the Hell do you think you are?"_

" _Before you start spewing garbage about people you don't even know, maybe you should take a good look in the mirror." She hissed before jogging past them. "Sasuke! Naruto!" she called out waving as the two boys paused to look back at her. "Wait for me!"_

" _Hurry up!" Naruto shouted waving back._

 _Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and took a step back allowing her to take the space between them before the three of them moved forward in a group._

" _Where did you run off to?" Naruto asked lacing his hands behind his head._

" _I had to give something to Ino." She replied tucking her hair behind her ear._

 _Sasuke studied her his dark eyes narrowing slightly. "Is that all?" he asked._

 _She blinked in surprise and then quickly nodded. "Yeah. I just got stuck behind a couple of slow walkers." She said quickly as Ichiraku appeared in their line of sight. "Let's get going before Naruto's usual spot is taken." She said rushing forward._

 _The two boys exchanged a glance but shrugged and followed her into the noddle stand._

 _As he watched, older Sasuke snickered. They'd always been able to read her like a book. It was obvious to the two younger ninja that their teammate was hiding something._

 _As they ate, Sakura kept glancing over her shoulder._

" _Is something wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked. "You seem a little… Jumpy."_

 _She shook her head. "No! Of course not. Everything's fine." She assured him. "I'm just a little distracted I guess."_

 _Sasuke's brow cocked at that but he didn't say anything as was his way. Sakura glanced behind her and blanched when she spotted the two ninja from before standing there. When the woman jerked her head a clear demand for her to come outside, she sighed and slid from her stool._

" _I'll be back in a minute." She said._

" _Where are you going?" Naruto asked._

" _The bathroom you twerp!" she growled before stepping out into the street._

" _Something's up." Naruto hissed as soon as she was out of sight._

" _Yeah." Sasuke agreed._

" _Let's follow her, just to make sure everything's alright." The blonde suggested._

 _The Uchiha nodded and quickly jogged out into the street. A glance up and down it was devoid of the pink haired medic._

" _Where did she go?" Naruto asked._

 _Sasuke's brow furrowed before he quickly leapt scaled the nearest power pole and searched for the unmistakable pink hue of his teammate's hair. His eyes widened when he found her cornered at the end of a nearby ally with two older ninja bearing down on her._

" _Can you see her?" Naruto called up to him._

" _Yeah! Follow me!" Sasuke replied leaping to the ground and taking off in the direction of the ally._

" _What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto demanded._

" _Sakura's been cornered by a couple of chunin." The ink haired boy explained._

" _What? Why?" Naruto demanded._

" _I don't know, but they didn't look like they were interested in a friendly chat." Sasuke replied. "Come on!"_

 _They took to the rooftops flipping, twisting and sprinting their way to the building that made up the dead end that Sakura was trapped in. Without a second thought Sasuke dropped to the ground in front of the pink haired girl and blocked punch the woman was aiming for Sakura's face as she pressed back against the wall her arms rising to block the blow._

" _Get lost." He snarled as Naruto dropped down behind him._

" _She disrespected us." The man replied. "We're just teaching her to respect her superiors."_

" _Two punks that gang up on a lone girl in an ally don't deserve any respect." Naruto growled._

" _Ha! Like you two idiots can do anything to stop us." The girl said with a sneer. "We're chunin. You're just stupid genin. A pair of orphaned misfits pretending to be real ninja."_

" _What did I tell you before?" Sakura growled pushing away from the wall her eyes blazing as she wiped the blood from her nose. "I don't care what you do to me or say about me, but you leave Sasuke and Naruto alone!"_

 _Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of blood on her hands. His curse mark throbbed as the desire to rip the idiots limb from limb boiled inside him. His onyx eyes flashed blood red and his older self almost sighed at his lack of control._

" _Hey, Naruto." He said softly. "Do you think I'd get in trouble if I did to these guys the same thing I did to the last punks that hurt Sakura?" he asked._

" _Probably." Naruto replied moving to stand beside him. "Breaking people's arms isn't really a good habit." He raised his fists. "We could probably get away with roughing them up a bit though."_

 _Sasuke smirked. "Let's get started then."_

 _In a matter of seconds the chunin were in a heap on the ground groaning as the two boys dusted their hands off._

" _How?" the man gasped. "How are they so strong?"_

" _They're just genin." The woman rasped._

" _Stay away from Sakura." Naruto growled._

" _Next time you won't get off so easy." Sasuke added the tomoes in his sharringan turning once before they winked out and his eyes returned to their normal color._

" _You guys didn't have to do this for me." Sakura said looking down._

" _What are you talking about?" Naruto replied. "You're our teammate. Of course we're going to protect you."_

" _You defended us. Isn't that why they attacked you in first place?" Sasuke added._

 _Sakura blushed and looked down. "Yeah but…"_

" _Stop worrying about it." He said turning towards the road. "Come on. Kakashi Sensie is going to come looking for us if we don't hurry to the meeting location."_

" _Yeah! We gotta hurry guys!" Naruto exclaimed grabbing her hand and tugging her down the street._

 _As she passed by Sasuke, she reached back and grabbed his hand tugging him along with herself and Naruto._

 _Sasuke watched as the three of them ran down the street Sakura the link holding the three of them together. It had often been that way for them. Without her nothing would have worked out the way it was meant to._

 _Just as he was about to walk away, the world shifted slightly. The buildings grew taller, and the roads narrowed. He glanced around confused when a familiar looking brown cat with a bow stuck to its ear streaked between his legs._

" _ **Tora?"**_ _he muttered remembering the cat that he, Naruto and Sakura had chased down during one of their first ninja missions._

 _People could scoff about such a mission all they wanted but it really was a job fit for a ninja with how fast and nimble the felines were. He doubted anyone else was truly qualified for the task._

" _I've got it!" a loud voice exclaimed._

 _A boy with blonde hair, and blue eyes wearing a goofy grin dressed in black, pink and white streaked past him in hot pursuit of the furry menace. The kid looked so much like Naruto it was terrifying but before he could investigate further, more steps sounded behind him, these lighter and more refined._

 _Another figure with pale skin, light blue hair and golden eyes followed close behind streaking past him. "Slow down!" the other child called out. "You're only going to wear yourself out."_

" _Ugh! He's not listening." Came a higher pitched voice. "He never does. I swear his ears are just for show."_

 _Sasuke watched with rapt attention as a girl with raven hair, and onyx eyes raced past. His eyes widened when he caught sight of her back, the Uchiha crest displayed proudly on her red shirt between her shoulder blades. Without thinking, he turned and reached for her his hand passing right through her as she continued to pursue her teammates._

" _ **Who are you?"**_ _he demanded chasing the child even as the world began to fade and he realized he was being pulled out of his dream._

%&%

"Sasuke?" Sakura's voice broke through the last of the haze and his mismatched eyes snapped open. "Are you alright?"

He met Sakura's jade eyes and nodded. "Yeah. Just a dream." He replied reaching up to run his fingers through her hair.

She smiled down at him and stroked his face. "Was it a good one?" she asked.

He shrugged. "It was a memory. You were attacked by a pair of chunin for defending me and Naruto." There was something else too. Some person he'd never seen before wearing the Uchiha crest but he couldn't quite grasp the image, it was already fading away.

Her eyes narrowed for a moment her eyes flickering towards the ceiling her brow furrowed in concentration before they brightened again and she nodded. "I remember. A black haired girl with an attitude and a burly guy with all brawn and no brains."

"Those are the ones." He confirmed.

She smiled and leaned down pressing her lips to his igniting a slow burn in his gut when her tongue slid into his mouth to stroke at his own. She pulled away slightly flushed and tucked a section of hair behind her ear.

"Good morning, darling." She murmured a coy smile on her lips.

His eyes widened and blush feathered across his cheeks at the term of endearment. Before he could come up with a decent response, her lips were moving again working their way down his throat, then across his shoulders and down his chest.

"Sakura." He gasped when her lips descended to his defined abdomen. "What are you doing?"

"It occurred to me that I let you do most of the work last night." She said softly dragging her tongue along one of the ridges of muscle near his bellybutton, making him shiver. "I'd like to make it up to you."

"You say that like I didn't enjoy myself." He said his hand clenching in the sheets when she stroked her hands over his hip bones as she descended lower.

Her hands grasped his length and he groaned his eyes rolling back in his head. She stroked it a few times and then ran her tongue over the tip making him gasp.

"Did you like that?" she asked.

"Yes!" He hissed.

She repeated the action and his hip bucked pressing the appendage into her mouth. She sucked it lightly and then removed her lips again. She stroked it with her hand again before she shifted her body over his and kissed him deeply. His arm wrapped around her waist and pressed her fully against him as they shifted their bodies against one another moaning at the friction. He stroked over her buttocks to the space between her legs and rubbed at her slit as she groaned and peppered his neck and shoulder with kisses. Between how wet she already was and how hard he was, he had a feeling that things would be over far too quickly again. He started to sit up intent on pushing her onto her back so that he could sheath himself inside her but she resisted pressing him back into the futon with her hands on his chest.

"Sakura?" he questioned.

"I want to try something." She told him straddling his chest and then sliding down his torso.

He wasn't exactly sure what she had in mind but the dark blush on her cheeks and the way she worried at her lip with his teeth told him that it was something she was little embarrassed about. Part of him was wishing he'd actually taken a look at the collection of Jaraiya's books that Kakashi had given him the day before his bachelor party. At least he'd have _some_ idea of what she was planning. His eyes widened when she reached his hips and rose up taking his length in her hand. She positioned him at her entrance and he watched completely captivated a low groan rattling in his chest as she lowered herself onto his throbbing erection.

"Damn!" he hissed, as her hot, tight, fluttering walls enveloped him completely.

When she was seated to the hilt she paused for a moment. "Sasuke." She groaned. "Is this ok?"

"Move. Please." He begged, if she didn't, he would.

She smirked and then complied rising up and then slamming back down. He gasped at the sensation and grasped her hip doing his best to help steady her as she rode him. It was a little clumsy and sloppy but he couldn't have cared less. She was beautiful with her hair dancing around her shoulders as she moved, her breasts bouncing in time with the rhythm of her hips. Her eyes were closed, sweat tinging her brow with a small smile touching her lips. When her hands stroked up her body and grasped at her own breasts, he lost his breath his own arousal spiking as he jerked his own hips up to meet hers. She gasped and he grabbed her waist his fingers digging into the soft skin there.

"Sakura! I'm going to-" was as far as he got before he erupted within her, his eyes rolling back in his head.

She slumped over his chest sweaty and panting while he tried to get his own breathing under control. He slid his hand to the small of her back and traced nonsense patterns there while their bodies cooled.

"Sasuke?" Sakura murmured her head still laying on his chest.

"What is it?" he replied sliding his fingers up the curve of her spine.

"Did you like that?" she asked her face heating against his skin. "I mean, was I any good?" she pressed her face against his chest. "What am I even saying?" she groaned quietly against his skin.

Smirking at her embarrassment he slid his hand higher until it could tangle in her sweat dampened pink locks.

"You were great." He said deciding to praise her just in case teasing would have the negative consequence of hurting her confidence. The last thing he wanted was to discourage her from being on top, especially when she'd been so breathtaking.

She pushed herself up off his chest and looked down at him her eyes looking for any trace of a lie on his features. It was clear she lacked confidence in this department and to be honest he was a bit unsure too. Although, that just meant they could figure it out together.

"You mean it?" she asked after a few moments.

He sighed and then reached up to touch her face. "Sakura, I've never done this with anyone else." He reminded her. "Even if you were absolutely terrible, I wouldn't know the difference." When her eyes fell and her mouth moved to apologize, he pressed a finger to her lips. "That being said, I did enjoy myself." He promised her rising up to capture her lips in a kiss before she could argue.

She melted in his arms and he slowly maneuvered them until she was on her back. He moved his lips to her throat and down to her breast drinking in her moans and gasps of pleasure. Just when he was about to slide his hand down to the patch of cotton candy curls between her legs, there was a knock at the door.

"Damn it." He snarled sitting up.

He pulled his yukata tight around his body and tied it before stalking out the door of the sleeping space towards the main door of their suite. Even on his honeymoon people were interrupting them. They were leaving today but not until later in the morning. He'd hoped to have her at least one more time in this space before they left. He raked his hand through his ebony spikes and then threw the door open with a snap.

"What is it?" he growled at the teenaged girl standing on the other side of the door.

The girl blushed bright pink. "Umm… Are you ready for breakfast? You're hot. I mean it's hot!" she stammered her blush deepening.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out tightening the tie on her robe as she walked up beside him. "Is everything alright?" her voice leeched away the majority of his anger so quickly it was almost embarrassing.

Sasuke sighed. "Are you ready for breakfast?" he asked as she walked up to him laying her hands on his arm.

"Breakfast sounds good to me." She replied leaning against him.

"Fine." He replied. "We'll eat now then."

"I'll bring the food right away." The girl said bowing before she rushed away.

Closing the door again, Sasuke sighed and sat down on a nearby cushion. "Irritating." He muttered.

Sakura chuckled at his obvious annoyance and sat down next to him threading her fingers through his. "She was only doing her job Sasuke." She reminded him.

It was true but still irritating. He'd been suppressing his desire for her for years. Now that he'd had her, a ravenous hunger for her that he'd never known existed was growing. Knowing that after breakfast they'd probably only have time for a quick bath before they'd need to start traveling to their next destination irritated him. It meant he wouldn't be able to satisfy himself until they arrived at the next inn. His eyes widened at his own thoughts and he groaned dropping his head between his knees. How had he gone from one of the most powerful ninja warriors in the world to a hormone driven pervert?

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Sakura asked her hand pressing to his forehead to check for a fever.

"It's nothing." He replied.

Nothing he could tell her anyway. However, this _was_ a phase all married couples went through right? That's why no one wanted be near them for the first couple of years of matrimony when couples couldn't seem to keep their hands off of one another. When Sakura nodded and stood up moving across the room to open one of the windows, his gaze raked over her form and he realized that this 'phase' of his might last his entire life. After all, Sakura bore the strength of 100 seal. If she picked up her teacher's habit of using her immense chakra stores to keep herself looking young as she aged… He smirked, he'd be the envy of every man in the world in a few decades.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked when she turned from the window.

"Just a random thought." He replied turning towards the door when someone knocked.

"Come in." Sakura called out.

The door slid open and staff quickly filed in laying dishes on the table before filing out again.

"Let's eat." Sakura said moving to sit at the table.

About halfway into their meal Sakura shrieked and jumped to the side her eyes wide with surprise.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke demanded leaping to his feet scanning the room for any danger.

"That little idiot!" Sakura snarled picking up the small toad that had jumped in through the window and landed on her leg. "What is it?" she asked the warty creature.

"Just a message from Naruto." The amphibian replied offering its back to her.

"Oh." Sakura replied pulling the small scroll from its carrier. "Is it important?" she asked.

"Don't know." The toad replied shaking as though to readjust the message tube secured to its back. "Congratulations on your wedding!" it croaked before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Well he obviously isn't expecting a reply." Sasuke said as she inspected the scroll.

"Not necessarily. He might just be expecting you to send it by hawk." She offered.

"Me?" The ink haired man replied cocking a brow as he sat back down to eat.

"Yeah, it's addressed to you." She said tossing it to him.

"Why me?" he muttered flicking it open with his finger.

The scrap of paper unrolled and his eyes scanned over the message written in Naruto's terrible handwriting.

"Congratulations on finally becoming and adult! Remember that Sakura is a delicate flower in need of the gentlest care. If you wear her out too much, it'll be bad for her fragile body ya' know. If you need tips on anything feel free to consult the Make Out series or send me a message. Good luck to you. Love Naruto."

Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation before he turned the message to ash with a push of his fire chakra.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura squeaked at the sudden display of aggression.

"I'll kill him." He snarled crushing the ash between his fingers.

She chuckled and a bead of sweat appeared near her temple as she smiled nervously.

"Alright." She replied. "But would you mind saving the bloodbath until _after_ our honeymoon?"

His eyes widened and he sighed. "Right." He muttered using a push of wind chakra to send the ashes scattering out the open window.

She beamed at him and he felt his heart thump hard in response. Her smile was so lovely. It was genuine, warm and so sincere. He cursed himself a fool for making her frown and cry so much in the past. This, _this_ was how she should always look. Happy, content and safe with that smile on her face. He vowed to do his best to make that reality.

He reached across the table and pressed his palm to the side of her face just to see her eyes brighten and her smile warm further. When she covered his palm with her own he felt some of that warmth spread throughout his own body.

"I love you." She said looking into his eyes. "I want to stay like this forever. The two of us together, living in peace. Is that selfish of me?" she asked nuzzling his palm.

"Probably." He replied. "I want the same thing though."

She released his hand and walked around to where he sat and pulled him to his feet guiding him to the hot spring. When she reached the edge, she dropped his hand and pulled the tie on her yukata letting it slither to the ground.

"Come on, let's enjoy a few more moments of peace together." She said extending her hand to him.

Her confidence was back in full force and he couldn't help but smile at the sight of her standing naked in the morning light. She truly was a striking woman. He nodded and let his own robe fall to the ground and followed her into the steaming water. He sat down on the stone bench build into the spring and wrapped his arm around her waist guiding her to sit between his legs. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and he nuzzled her cheek affectionately before turning his gaze back to the valley. They watched together in comfortable, companionable silence as golden sunlight spilled over the mountains brightening the trees below. Together with the woman he loved, his wife, his most precious person, he enjoyed a few moments of peace.

 **Author's Note: Phew! This was tough. I did my best to make it as accurate and realistic as possible. I'm sure not everyone was satisfied and I apologize. Even so, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed in and look forward to the next chapter. Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke walked with Sakura through the streets of the Village named Emeraudo located near The Land of Rivers that separated The Land of Wind and Land of Fire. It wasn't exceptionally large but it was famous for a series of gardens that were filled with rare plants. When Sakura had suggested it for their honeymoon destination he hadn't objected. It wasn't as though he had a preference on the matter. Besides, he found her knowledge of botany, particularly when it came to medicinal herbs, fascinating and helpful. Watching her eyes light up when she spotted a particularly rare plant was also exceptionally amusing.

"I can't believe they're able to cultivate such a wide variety of herbs here." She said as they walked towards the inn where they'd left their belongings at earlier in the day. "Maybe they'll let me in on their secrets if I ask them." She touched her chin. "It would really help Suna if I could find a way to improve their greenhouses. Their soil is so weak…"

He shook his head. "Thinking about work even while on your honeymoon?"

She blushed and then wrinkled her nose bumping against his shoulder with her own. "I don't want to hear that from you." She grumbled. "You checked our room from top to bottom _three_ times when we first arrived."

He shrugged. Caution was the best way to stay alive. They were in an unknown village staying in an Inn that had harbored ninja from all nations frequently. He knew that most people liked Sakura but many still feared him. He didn't want to take a risk that she could be hurt by something meant to hurt him.

As they walked, a commotion exploded down the street and the two seasoned ninja instinctively turned to see what it was about. Without warning, a massive saber toothed cat launched itself from the nearby group of people and knocked Sakura to the ground pinning her in place with massive grey paws.

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed drawing a kunai.

"Chamu?" Sakura said giggling when the cat purred and licked her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked rubbing the massive feline behind the ear.

"Chamu! What are you doing?" a voice shouted.

Sasuke helped Sakura to her feet. "You know this cat?" he asked eyeing the creature warily.

"I think so." She replied. "It looks like the saber toothed tiger that belongs to-"

"Sakura? Sakura Haruo?" a voice called out.

She turned and her eyes widened as she met the gaze of the young man standing just a couple of feet away, a pair of round glasses perched on his nose with a bow and quiver of arrows strapped to his back.

"Hikaru?" she questioned.

"It _is_ you!" the young man exclaimed launching himself at her. "I'm so glad to see you!" he said wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled and hugged him back. "It's been a while Hikaru." She said. "How have you been?"

The young man took a step back from her and grinned. "I've been wonderful!" he said. "Father is still healthy, mother returned to the island and I even have a little sister now." He explained.

Sakura's eyes lit up. "A sister? No way!" she exclaimed.

Hikaru smiled. "Yeah, her name is Satsuki. She's on the island with mother right now. I'm here with father on a royal tour." He explained. "Why are you here?" his gaze flickered to Sasuke. "And who is this?"

Sakura blushed. "Sorry, I'm being rude. This is Sasuke Uchiha." She explained motioning to her husband. "Sasuke, this is Hikaru Tsuki. He's the crowned prince of The Land of The Moon." She explained.

"It's nice to meet you." Sasuke said extending his hand to the prince.

"Likewise." Hikaru replied taking his hand.

"We're here on our honeymoon." Sakura said patting Chamu's massive head when he bumped it against her hand.

The prince's eyes widened. "You're married?" he exclaimed. "I'm surprised. When I saw you at Naruto's wedding you said you weren't dating anyone."

The pink haired medic smiled and moved closer to Sasuke. "It might seem a little sudden but Sasuke and I have known each other for a long time." She explained with blush tinging her cheeks.

"Your majesty!" a guard called out rushing towards them. "How many times have I told you not to go running off on your own?"

"I'm sorry." The prince replied. "I ran into an old friend. You remember Sakura Haruno from The Hidden Leaf." He said motioning to her.

The soldier's eyes widened and brightened. "I do! I'm pleased to see you doing so well Miss Sakura." The soldier said with a bow. "Your highness, you need to return to the Inn to prepare for the party tonight."

Hikaru sighed. "I'd rather visit with Sakura longer." He groaned. His eyes suddenly lit up. "That's it! You two can come to the party as well as my personal guests."

Sakura's eyes widened. "We couldn't impose." She said lifting her hands. "We don't even have proper clothing to attend anything formal."

"I insist!" Hikaru said. "I'll even arrange for proper clothing to be delivered to you. My father would say the same if he were here."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke who nodded. It wasn't how he planned to spend the evening, but the boy was a prince. Refusing him wasn't exactly a tactful option. He could also tell that Sakura wanted to speak with the prince longer as well, clearly having some prior connection to him, having been away from her for years, he wanted to learn more about how she'd been while he was away. The prince would likely have answers to some of his questions.

"Alright." Sakura said scribbling the name of their inn on a piece of paper. "We'll see you tonight then."

The pair of shinobi continued back to their inn and nodded to the inn keepers, a middle aged couple and their teenaged daughter that stared at Sasuke far too much for Sakura's liking before walking into their room.

Sasuke walked in first and waited. Sakura followed after and closed the door locking it with a flick of her wrist. Their eyes met and when Sasuke saw the flames of desire reflected in Sakura's jade orbs a warm shiver of anticipation slithered through him. A little smirk touched his lips as he pulled the fingerless glove from his hand with his teeth.

"How do you know the Prince?" Sasuke asked as Sakura pulled her light green off the shoulder top off.

"Not long after you left the village and right before Naruto left to train with Master Jaraiya, Team Seven was assigned a B rank escort mission." She said walking over to him as he hung his cloak up. "We were protecting Hikaru and his father on a royal tour after their other body guards quit."

He sat down on a cushion and leaned against the wall as Sakura sat down in his lap straddling his legs.

"Team Seven?" he asked his arm snaking around her waist as fire ignited in his blood at her bold move. "Who was my replacement then?"

Sakura leaned down and kissed him deeply before moving her mouth to his ear. "Lee." She replied in a sultry whisper before tugging on his earlobe with her teeth.

He growled at the action and tightened his grip on her. "Sounds boring." He remarked before kissing his way down the length of her neck.

"It wasn't." she replied arching her head back to give him better access to her throat. "Hikaru bought a circus." She shivered when his teeth grazed her collar bone. "We had to save the animals during a sudden typhoon." Her fingers raked through his hair and she rolled her hips against his. "We had to deal with a sudden coup when we arrived in The Land of the Moon and fight against a bunch of shinobi mercenaries."

Sasuke smirked and launched forward pressing Sakura to the ground. "Naruto was with you. He brings trouble everywhere he goes."

She smirked and tugged his shirt off. "True." She admitted sliding her hands over his sculpted back. "I defeated a woman ten years older than me with my eyes closed." She said arching up when his fingers went to work on the clasp of her bra.

"Why did you close your eyes?" he asked pulling the flimsy confection of lace away from her body.

She rarely wore such things. It wasn't practical as a ninja and she bound her breasts just like all the others normally. Only on their honey moon had she opted to wear the undergarment and he appreciated the lift they offered as well as the provocative prints and fabrics even if he didn't appear to in his haste to get to the skin beneath.

"So I wouldn't be distracted by her hallucination inducing poison." She replied sliding her fingers down to his waist band and pushing his pants and underwear down.

"Smart thinking." He replied pulling Sakura's white pants off.

"She thought she was cleaver but she didn't realize that even her poison and camouflage jutsu couldn't cover up the sound of her footsteps on broken glass, or the scent of that nasty perfume she was wearing." She said raking her nails down the front of his chest as he tossed the last piece of her clothing away.

"She'd clearly never fought a ninja as resourceful as you." Sasuke said rubbing the head of his length teasingly along her slick folds.

"Sasuke." she whined her legs locking around his waist. "Please…"

He leaned lifted her hips and plunged inside her groaning when she arched into the hard thrust. "Sakura." He moaned rising up on his knees to start a hard, fast rhythm.

She cried out and rose up wrapping her arms around his neck grinding against him as he thrust into her. His arm wrapped around her waist and he buried his face in her neck kissing and sucking at her until several dark spots marked the creamy skin. Her head flew back and he watched her pink hair dance to the rhythm of their lovemaking.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed. "I think I'm going to-" a passion filled shriek followed by a low moan flew from her mouth as she hit her climax.

Her fluttering walls were his undoing and he tumbled over the edge after her with a shout of his own. He collapsed onto his back dragging her with him so that she was sprawled over his chest.

"Let me guess. Naruto magically saved the day on that mission too?" Sasuke said running his fingers along her spine.

He had grown to love that part of her body over the past few days. It was so lean and strong. He could stroke it all day. He vowed that sometime in the near future he'd lay her down face first and worship the sleek length of it with his mouth.

Sakura chuckled breathlessly. "You got it." She said. "Poor Kakashi sensei overused his sharringan that day too."

"That's a surprise." Sasuke replied.

Sakura shook her head. "He actually did that quite a lot, after you left anyway." She smiled. "I remember finding him on the ground just outside the palace where his part of the operation took place. I asked him if he was ok and he said 'Sure, it's nothing a couple of weeks of intensive care won't cure'. So we spent two weeks on the island until he recovered. The sand and the surf were wonderful." She said with a little sigh.

"What happened to the mercenaries?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto killed one, sort of. More like, his own jutsu was turned against him and he died. The one I defeated and the one Lee defeated were tried and convicted there before being send to a specialized prison in the Hidden Grass Village." She explained pressing a kiss to his chest over his beating heart.

"That's the prison where the Box of Paradise incident took place right?" he asked.

She nodded and sighed. "Another nightmare of a mission I'd like to forget about." She muttered sitting up a hand touching her temple.

Confused and a little worried by her sudden mood shift, he sat up and cupped her bare shoulder with his hand.

"What happened to upset you?" he asked.

"I know it's unavoidable, but I always get a little upset when I think about the lives I wasn't able to save." She confessed lowering her head. "There was a woman there that I wasn't able to save. Her story also hit a little close to home."

Sasuke slid his hand down the length of her arm and then wrapped it around her just above her breasts tugging her back against his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed and reached up to clasp his forearm. "She was friends with a boy who was exceptionally talented and was assigned a mission to enter The Box of Paradise. It was rumored to grant any wish and The Village Hidden in the Grass voted to use it to get peace. The boy promised to return to her once the mission was over and then entered the box." Her grip on his arm tightened. "But it was all a lie. The box doesn't grant wishes. The boy was trapped inside, nothing they did could free him. When Naruto came along, they used the immense chakra of the nine tails to open the box but what came out wasn't her friend. He'd been possessed by the box and became a monster known as Satori. She tried so hard to stop his rampage but he was completely consumed by the darkness. He ended up dealing her a fatal wound before apologizing for not being able to keep his promise and used his own life force to seal the box away." Her wet tears dropped on his arm. "She used a forbidden jutsu to give her life force to Naruto in order to save him and died. I couldn't help but think of you. You were on the same path becoming completely consumed by darkness." She pulled her knees up to her chest. "I was afraid that you'd end up the same way. A monster who died alone because I was too weak to save you."

He laid his head on her shoulder and tightened his grip on her. He didn't know what to say. He'd apologized so many times for the pain she'd suffered while he was away that he was afraid it wouldn't sound sincere if he did it again. The fact that they'd nearly ended up like the pair of shinobi she mentioned surely wasn't helping things.

"I'm sorry. Crying and bringing up the past isn't how we should be spending out time." She said shifting in his grip.

"Don't apologize." He said kissing her cheek. "I truly am grateful to you for thinking about me so earnestly during the time I was away." He moved his hand up to stroke her cheek. "I want to know about the things you experienced while I was gone even if they're unpleasant or painful. They're what made you into the strong woman you are today."

She shivered in his embrace and turned to press a kiss to his cheek. "That was kind of you, thank you. You're not allowed to show this sweet side of yours to anyone else." She said smiling at him.

He shrugged and brushed her nose with his own before capturing her lips in a tender kiss. Of course if went without saying that no one else would see this side of him. He had no desire to treat anyone but Sakura with such tenderness and care.

"We should probably get dressed before the clothes that Hikaru ordered arrives." He said when they broke apart.

She sighed and nodded standing gracefully and collecting their clothes that had been scattered around the room. She tossed him to his clothes before pulling her own on and he sighed as her beautiful skin was covered once again.

Almost on que there was a knock at the door as the two ninja finished pulling their clothes into place.

"I have a delivery here for Sakura Haruno?" a voice called out.

'Sakura Uchiha' Sasuke mentally corrected the man as she opened the door.

"Thank you." She said holding out her arms for the clothing.

"Prince Hikaru instructed us to leave these with you. He says he thought these would suit you and your companion best." The man said. "This is the invitation and directions to the venue." He added laying an envelope on top of the boxes. "Have a nice day miss."

Sakura nodded to the man and shut the door with her foot before carrying her load over to the nearby table.

"Let's see what Hikaru picked for us." Sakura said opening the first box. "Ah, this is for you." She said sliding it over to Sasuke as he approached the table.

He looked inside and found it contained a classic black tuxedo with a white shirt, slate grey vest and crimson necktie. Sakura pushed another box towards him that contained shiny black leather shoes and he wrinkled his nose.

"There aren't practical." He muttered.

Especially the shoes. Shinobi sandals were specifically designed for combat. It was the only piece of equipment that was universally accepted and preferred by all ninja. Going anywhere without them felt like walking onto a battle field naked.

She chuckled and moved to the next set of boxes. The first contained a pair of black high heeled sandals with straps that were about an inch thick that crisscrossed over her foot twice before wrapping around her ankle.

"My shoes are clearly more impractical than yours." She remarked setting them off to the side.

Sasuke shrugged. It wasn't like they had much choice in the matter.

Sakura opened the next box and lifted the dress Hikaru had picked for her out of the box. The ink haired man's eyes widened before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This evening was going to be Hell.

%&%

Sasuke stood against a pillar near the edge of the grand garden where the party Price Hikaru had invited them to was being held. There was a drink in his hand that had been shoved there by an over enthusiastic waiter but he hadn't touched it. His gaze was focused on his wife standing several feet away next to the King from The Land of the Moon chatting animatedly with the man whom he'd been told was the master gardener over all of the gardens in Emerudo. She'd wanted to talk to him from the moment she'd laid eyes on the botanical wonders the village had to offer and he didn't blame her for it, but he wasn't sure how much longer his patience was going to hold up. All because of that dress that had come straight from the deepest pits of hell to torture him.

The gown Sakura wore was a rich shade of red, a couple of shades lighter than his crimson necktie. The straps were thin riding on the very edge of her shoulders looking as though they could slip off at any given moment. The neck line plunged wide and deep to just an inch above the bottom of her sternum offering a generous view of her cleavage. It was equally open in the back exposing the jut of her shoulder blades and the curve of her spine stopping just a few inches above the small of her back. The gown was floor length but had a slit running up the right side that stopped a mere four inches from her hip and exposed tantalizing glimpses of her creamy legs and the black strappy sandals when she moved. Sakura had used some fruity smelling product on her hair giving the usually stick straight locks a bit of curl and extra volume and she'd applied makeup as well painting her eyes with smoky grey shadow and her lips with a shade of red that matched the dress. The Uchiha crest hung around her neck and the cherry blossom hair pin he'd given her while on their journey together slipped into the bangs framing her face were her only other adornment.

Any other woman who had worn such an ensemble would look cheap and easy. Sakura however looked radiant and untouchable. It was almost maddening how beautiful and sexy she looked. All he wanted to do was whisk her away to someplace private, unzip that sinful gown and watch it slither to the ground before having his way with her. Instead, he was forced to watch inferior, drooling, males throw themselves at her feet. None of the male party goers could take their eyes off the blush haired beauty in the red dress, and he was no exception.

"Hey there handsome." A low sultry voice drawled. "Care for some company?"

His gaze flickered to the woman approaching him. She was tall, thin and blonde with royal blue eyes. Her dress matched her eyes and was similar to Sakura's with its thigh high slit and low neckline however, it was spattered with sections of elaborate silver beading. He could tell at a glance that she was privileged and pretty but her eyes had a glint to them that reminded him of Orochimaru and Madara that spoke of a deep seated greed, and arrogance. He had absolutely no patience for such a woman.

"No." he replied shortly his gaze turning back to his wife who was now speaking with Hikaru and King Michiru.

"Come on, there's no need to be so cold." She purred brushing against him. "You look tense. I can arrange for a private space where I can help you relax."

Sasuke's jaw clenched as he practiced the patience that had allowed him to survive in Orochimaru's disgusting snake den until the time to kill the serpent arrived. Sakura wasn't going to last much longer either, he could tell by the slowly deepening crease in her forehead and her frequent forced smiles. All he had to do was wait.

"At least give me your name." the woman whined.

"My name is none of your business." He said his patience thinning further as a rat like man approached his wife and kissed her hand lust clear in his eyes as he stared at her chest before looking at her face.

"I'm Alondra, Princess of The Land of Many Waters." The woman persisted. "I'll give you anything you like if you accompany me tonight." She said brushing her hand over elbow.

He jerked his arm away and straightened away from the pillar. The woman was getting on his last nerve. Even so, if she was royalty, he needed to show some semblance of respect for Kakashi's sake at least. He set the glass of alcohol untouched on a nearby table just in case the woman got too touchy for her own good.

"I came here with my wife." He said firmly.

The woman cocked a brow at that. "Is that so? I don't see a ring on your hand." She pointed out. "You can't fool me with such an easy to see through lie."

"A ring would interfere with my work." He replied. "I have no need or desire for your company." He said moving towards Sakura.

Shinobi rarely wore wedding rings. They were nothing but a hindrance when handling kunai and shuriken. Additionally as secretive soldiers who frequently entered the most dangerous of situations, wearing such adornment was an easy giveaway that you had at least one person out there that might be worth more than your life, more than the mission objective, or even more than the village you served. The Uchiha crest around her neck and on her clothes was more than enough proof to any shinobi worth their salt that she belonged to him. It was only ignorant civilians who didn't understand the significance of such an adornment.

He was done. If he didn't get away from this pushy woman, he was going to say something that would leave Kakashi seething at him for weeks. She was not worth the headache. With his gaze fixed on the stunning woman in red, he started towards his wife.

"Don't walk away from me!" The blonde woman snarled grabbing his arm.

Sakura seemed to notice the quiet commotion then and her eyes narrowed as she strode towards them as he yanked his arm from the princesses hold.

"Sasuke? Is everything alright?" Sakura asked reaching for his hand.

"Yes." He replied gripping her hand and then sliding his arm around her waist. "Princess Alondra, this is my wife, Sakura Uchiha."

"Is that so?" the princess replied her nose wrinkling a little. "She's pretty, I guess…"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye, clearly noticing the nastiness of the woman's tone.

"I apologize if my husband gave you any trouble." Sakura said turning into her husband, laying one hand on his chest and another on his shoulder. "He has little patience for trivial conversations." She reached out and adjusted his tie. "Prince Hikaru and King Michiru are preparing to leave. If you're ready, we can go."

"Please, stay a little longer. I was so enjoying your husband's company." Alondra said moving closer.

"He clearly wasn't enjoying yours." Sakura replied her jade eye sharpening in a clear warning for the woman to back off.

"Let's go Sakura." Sasuke said turning towards the entrance of the garden.

As sexy as that glint in her eyes was, the last thing they needed was for her temper to snap. He was the only one capable of handling it and even then there was no guarantee that there would be no casualties. At the very least, the lovely stone courtyard with its mosaic of colorful stones would be completely decimated.

When the princess reached out to grab Sasuke's sleeve, Sakura whirled around her leg extended and stopped just inches from the woman's face. Sasuke turned as well his arm straight out, his hand straight as a blade, just a little push of electric chakra needed to turn it into a deadly weapon, inches from the woman's neck.

"What?" she exclaimed taking a wobbly step back.

"Attacking Leaf Village Shinobi when their backs are turned is a mistake most people don't live to repeat, Princess." Sakura said firmly.

The princess's eyes widened. "Leaf Village Shinobi? Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you body guards for someone?"

"I am Sakura Uchiha, formally Haruno. A leaf village Medical Ninja." Sakura replied lowering her foot.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said refusing to let his guard down as easily as his wife had.

"We were invited here by Prince Hikaru and King Michiru from The Land of the Moon. They're personal friends of mine." Sakura explained.

The young woman paled. "I… I didn't realize." She stammered her gaze flickering to Sasuke's hand still hovering near her throat.

"Tch!" Sasuke muttered lowering his hand. "Let's go Sakura."

She nodded and went to follow when a cry of distress sounded across the room.

"Somebody help us!" a woman exclaimed.

Alondra turned at the sound. "Mother?" she said rushing towards the small crowd gathered around a table.

"It's your father! He got drunk and tripped. He fell and hit his neck on a chair on the way down, now he's not breathing!" An older woman with blonde hair and brown eyes exclaimed looking at her daughter.

"Damn it." Sakura groaned striding over to the group.

"Damn." Sasuke echoed following her over. Would this hellish night ever end?

"Move out of the way!" Sakura demanded striding forward.

"Who are you?" the queen demanded.

"A Leaf Village Medical Ninja." Sakura replied kneeling down next to the man who was turning blue from lack of oxygen. "Did he have any food in his mouth when he fell?" she asked pressing her fingers to the thick man's swollen throat.

"No. Not that I know of." The woman replied.

Sakura's hands glowed green and her brow furrowed. "TBI? Damn." She hissed. "I don't have what I need to treat him with me." She glanced around and spotted a cup filled with straws sitting on the counter of the open bar. "Sasuke! Grab me one of those straws!" she barked reaching up the slit of her dress to draw a scalpel from a hidden sheath strapped to her leg.

"You carry something like that with you all the time?" Princess Alondra asked.

"I've been in situations and seen things you could never imagine." Sakura replied. "I do my best to always be prepared."

Sasuke leapt to the counter, grabbed a straw, startling the bartender and then leapt back to his wife's side.

"Here." He said handing her the slim black tube.

"I'm sorry sir, this is going to hurt." She looked at her husband. "Can you put him under genjustu so that he won't move?"

He nodded and his eye shifted from black to blood red. He looked the panicked man in the eye pulling him into an illusion where he was sitting with his wife and bratty daughter in a field of flowers. It wasn't terribly original but that wasn't important. He just needed to keep the man still.

"Go ahead." He said nodding to Sakura.

She nodded once and then slit open the man's throat plunging the straw into the opening. The man took a shaking breath and his color slowly returned as Sakura's hands glowed green.

"Listen up." She said to the people milling around. "I've done an exceptionally crude intubation and am doing my best to heal his damaged trachea but this man needs a hospital. I have neither the equipment, nor the time to treat him properly. He's not out of the woods yet, so move it!"

"Right!" Several exclaimed rushing about.

She watched over him until a medical team arrived and gave them a rundown of what she'd done and her assessment of the injuries the man had sustained.

"Who are you?" one of the medic's asked.

Sakura smiled. "Sakura Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf."

The man's eyes widened. "Seriously!? Lady Sakura! The Slug Queen! The woman who has surpassed even Lady Tsunade?!" he exclaimed hero worship gleaming in his eyes. "Can I shake your hand?"

Sauske's brow twitched. He was beyond ready to go back to their room. He was about ready to throw her over his shoulder and make a break for it.

Sakura chuckled and extended her clean hand. "Please take care of that man."

"Yes of course!" the man exclaimed directing the other medics.

"I… I'm sorry for all this." Alondra said bowing low. "Thank you for helping my father."

"Keep your hands off my husband and we'll call it even." Sakura replied.

The woman cringed and then nodded. "Yes. He is a fine man."

"Yes. Yes he is." Sakura replied before lacing her fingers through Sasuke's. "Let's go. I'm tired." She waved to Hikaru. "We're leaving now."

"Right. Thank you for helping King Shin." He said with a smile. "See you later!"

She smiled before taking off with Sasuke into the night.

They didn't bother going through the door of the inn, and came in through the terrace doors, bypassing the main floor and stairs completely. Sasuke's jacket hit the floor before they even managed to close the door behind them and his tie quickly followed.

Their mouths were battling for dominance. Tongues dancing, lips plucking, and teeth tugging as their hands pulled at the formal clothing. Sasuke's hand found the hidden zipped in the side of the dress and pulled, a low groan of appreciation rattling in his chest when the garment that had tortured him all night slithered to the ground.

"Damn Sakura." He hissed pushing her towards the sleeping space.

She let out a yelp of surprise when her heel got caught on the pool of red fabric on the ground and tumbled to the floor sprawling out near the futon.

"Ouch!" she hissed as she sat up. "These stupid shoes."

Sasuke snickered and then laughed out loud. Her fall had been far from graceful.

"Shut up!" she growled reaching for the buckles of her shoes. "This is all your fault." She whined tossing one of the heeled menaces at him. He caught it easily and tossed it over his shoulder still grinning. "And that blonde slut was all over you!" she hissed throwing the other shoe with more force.

Again, he caught it and tossed it where its sister lay near the table. "We're you jealous, Sakura?" he drawled moving slowly towards her.

She blushed scarlet and turned away. "So what if I was?" she replied. "She was pretty, a princess, and those breasts of hers were twice as big as mine." Her arms crossed over her chest. "Even though I could tell they're fake." She muttered.

Cute. She was so damn cute. Flustered, mostly naked, and jealous to boot. He felt almost giddy as he approached her pulling his button down shirt from his body.

"Were they? I didn't even notice. They were practically falling out of her dress though." He said letting it fall to the floor.

Her eyes snapped to his, anger flashing in the emerald orbs. "You were looking?" she demanded jumping to her feet.

He smirked. "Once." He replied. When her face turned red and she moved away from him, he reached out and caught her by the waist pulling her back against his chest. "One look was all it took for me to see how inferior she was to you."

"Don't think you can sweet talk your way out of this." Sakura grumbled tugging at his arm.

He ignored her struggles and pressed his lips to her neck just behind her ear. "I don't need to sweet words to get you into bed Sakura." He murmured sliding his hand up to cup her breast. "We both know you can't resist me."

"Arrogant Uchiha." She snarled.

"But you love me that way." He whispered tugging on her earlobe with his teeth before pushing face first onto the futon. He quickly pulled his pants and underwear down before joining her in bed.

Sakura yelped in surprise as Sasuke trapped her in place straddling her waist. He slid his fingers down the length of her spine from the base of her neck to where her panties rode low on her hips smirking at the goosebumps that feathered over her skin at his touch. She'd forgone a bra for the evening because of the cut of the dress, another fact that had made the night a living hell for him. At least he was getting some compensation for his suffering now. He leaned over her and pressed open mouthed kisses to the sleek expanse of her back, paying special attention to several of the scars that marred the smooth skin, some new and some old.

She moaned and shifted beneath him making the fire in his blood spike. He hooked a finger under the waist band of her panties and tugged, shimmying them down her legs. When that last piece of red lace was gone, he slid his hand along her side until he reached her hips and then tugged.

"Sasuke?" she questioned.

"I want you on your knees Sakura." He commanded his voice husky and low with need.

She shuddered and whispered "Ok." So softly he could barely hear her.

He stepped away and watched with rapt attention as she arched her back and lifted her hips. Her movements were slow but smooth like a cat stretching its spine. It was beautiful, sexy and damn he needed to get inside her before he came undone just from the sight of her on her hands and knees for him.

He stepped forward and laid his hand on her hip, nudging her knees further apart as he positioned himself at her entrance. He took a deep breath before pushing inside her moaning at the sensation of her tight, wet walls around him and the whine of pleasure that left her lips.

"All night." He hissed as he started to move. "I've wanted to do this to you all night." He groaned slamming into her.

She moaned his name and he leaned forward kissing and nipping at the skin of her back leaving red marks in his wake. They were proof that she was his. Her hands fists in the sheets as he thrust into her and a high pitched cry left her lips as she shattered her walls squeezing him so tightly he had no choice but to follow after. They collapsed onto the futon and Sasuke quickly slid to the side, not wanting to burden her with his weight.

"Are you ok?" he asked trailing his fingers over her shoulder blade.

"I'll let you know when I can feel my legs again." She replied.

He smirked and slid closer to her wrapping an arm around her waist. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he murmured nuzzling her ear.

"I always do." She replied reaching back to cup his cheek. He tightened his grip on her and she turned in his embrace. "Is something bothering you?" she asked.

He sighed. "I didn't realize it would be like this." He said.

"I don't understand." Sakura replied her brow furrowing. "Have I done something wrong? Are you not happy about something?"

He sighed. "It's nothing that you've done." He assured her. "It's just that, you're mine and yet I still have to share you with everyone." He said releasing her to roll to his back.

Sakura moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. "I'm yours." She assured him pressing a kiss to his jaw.

He stroked her hair and then looked at the ceiling. "I know. That's not what I meant. You see, when I was growing up it was traditional for a woman who married a member of the Uchiha clan to immediately retire from active duty. My mother was a jonin, a very good one too. However, when she married my father, she retired and focused on supporting my father who was serving as The Chief of Police as well as preparing for the role of Uchiha clan leader at the time."

"I see." Sakura replied sitting up and hovering over him so that she could look into his eyes. "Is that what you want from me Sasuke?"

He looked up at her and studied her face. She was willing to if he asked. He could see the willingness and understanding in her eyes. All it would take is a few words and she'd do what his mother had. Leave her career behind and focus on making a house and home for him. His gaze was drawn to the indigo diamond on her forehead and he immediately realized that he couldn't ask that of her. Even more than that, he realized that he didn't want to. She was a powerful warrior, the best medical ninja in the shinobi world and he was so proud of her for that. To ask her to leave all of that behind would be like stripping the flowers she was named for from its tree, putting them in a glass jar and expecting them to flourish. It simply wasn't possible. They'd wither and die the same way her soul would if he took away her opportunity to learn, and teach others her lifesaving art.

"No." he replied reaching up to lightly press two finger tips to her seal. "The life of a quiet, dutiful housewife wouldn't suit you."

"Some part of me feels like it should be offended by that." She said the corner of her mouth lifting and her brow cocking in that way that sometimes preceded a vicious punch with Naruto on the receiving end more often than not.

"You're a healer and a warrior. How could I ask you to walk away from the things that made me fall in love with you?" he murmured stroking her face.

Her eyes widened and then softened as that warm smile he adored crossed her lips. "Sasuke." She murmured pressing her lips to his. "I love you. So much."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I know. That love has save me more than once." She smiled and yawned. "Go to sleep." He told her. "I'll see you in the morning."

She sighed and nuzzled his neck just below his ear. "That sounds nice." She breathed before she drifted off.

He chuckled. It never ceased to amaze him how easily she fell asleep. Then again, it was just a testament to how much she trusted him. It was nice to have that sort of trust with another. After all, there was no one he trusted more than her. He knew that she would risk her life to protect him, not that he wanted her to, but she would even if he objected. He supposed that's why his father had encouraged his mother to step away from her dangerous career as a shinobi. It was one less worry. However, he wasn't his father and he could not ask his wife to do the same. Instead he would do his best to protect her, then again, she was stronger than even the Fifth Hokage now. She was a strong woman who didn't need his protection. His thoughts drifted back to when he saw her fly through the battle field during their fight with the Ten Tails a smirk touching his lip. He fell asleep with the image of her standing on top of a pile of buckled earth that she'd broken when her bare hands, her eyes blazing, challenging him to keep up with her in the forefront of his mind.

 _The heat was stifling, draining; the sand hot where it brushed over his toes. That bitch had taken him from a lava Hell, to an ice night mare, and now he was stuck in this never ending pit of sand, sun and suffering. It was absolutely ridiculous. What was worse, is that he was separated from Naruto. If that idiot got himself killed, then there'd be no way to stop the Rabbit Goddess. What would become of him then? What about Kakashi, Obito, and Sakura? Would they be able to escape? Even if they did, being the only people left on earth would be a never ending nightmare._

 _No, failure was not an option. He needed to get out of this sand coated oven and back to Naruto's side. Then they could seal the witch and he could get back to his plans._

" _Sasuke!"_

 _He knew that voice. He'd know it anywhere. He turned towards it and spotted battered Sakura standing behind an even worse off Obito, her seal markings wrapped around them both._

" _Sasuke! Hurry!" she shouted as the portal began to shrink._

 _He took off running cursing the sand beneath him as he went. They'd been with Naruto when he'd been pulled into this dimension and it was likely that even if they weren't with him, they knew a way back._

" _Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as the portal shrunk further. "Cha!" she exclaimed forcing herself to her limits._

 _He could see it, see the waver in her chakra and knew he was almost out of time. He spotted her chunin vest and activated his rinnigan using the new power to switch places with the piece of clothing. He landed beside the pink haired woman as she swayed on the verge of losing consciousness. He caught her just as she was about to fall and wrapped an arm around her his hand noting the heat from what looked like a burn on her arm. Their eyes met and something passed between them. Something he could not name even now._

 _Just as he was about to speak, the image changed and he was trapped by the force of the gravity dimension watching as the Goddess re-armed herself with spears of ash he knew would kill him._

' _Move!' he screamed at himself even as his muscles and bones screamed in protest. 'You have to move!'_

 _She fired her deadly projectiles and he stared in horror at his own death coming straight for his face._

 _Then the image became warped and he was chasing down a samurai in the land of iron dealing him a killing blow with ease._

" _I'm so sorry, Sakura..." he heard the man rasp and he stopped in his tracks turning to look back at the Samurai who lay bleeding out on the floor._

 _His gaze turned to his hand and he was shocked by the blood there, his heart pounding in his chest._

' _No… No! This isn't what I wanted!' he screamed in his head falling to his knees staring at his blood soaked hands. 'This isn't what I wanted!'_

He bolted upright in bed his skin tinged with a sweat, his breath coming out in short pants. He glanced around the room desperately trying to get his bearings. When a warm body shifted beside him, he stiffened terrified for a moment that he was back in his rouge ninja days and Karin had snuck into his bed _again_.

The body groaned lifting slowly and his eyes widened at the sight of his sleep mused wife rising up on her elbows to look at him, a hand rubbing at her bleary eyes.

"Sasuke?" she asked her jade eyes focusing on his face. "What's wrong?"

He was suddenly overwhelmed with a desperate need for her. She was proof that he wasn't just a murderer. Proof that there was something about him worth saving, worth loving. Proof that he wasn't alone in the world. She was his future and he needed to hold her, drown in her, use her warmth to chase away the demons that were clawing at his heart and soul.

He rose up over her and pinned her down lightly looking down at her soft features and green eyes full of love and concern for a moment before he leaned down and kissed her with a hard desperation taking everything she could offer him. She squeaked in surprise but twined her arms around his neck giving him more, giving him everything. His mouth left hers to kiss and bite at her neck drinking in her gasps as his hand traveled south along her rib cage to her hip. He gripped it tightly before slipping it between their bodies to the patch of cotton candy curls between her legs. A high pitched mew left her lips and he rubbed her until he could feel she was wet enough to receive him.

He rose up over her positioning himself at her entrance and looked into her jade eyes that were so full of love and sheathed himself in her with one firm thrust. He watched with rapt attention as her eyes rolled back in her head and his name tumbled from her lips in a breathy sigh. It was gorgeous, sexy, and **real**. He set a hard fast pace pounding into her in an almost animalistic way. Her arms wrapped around him holding him tight, her fingernails digging into his back as cries of pleasure echoed through the sleeping space. Her legs locked around his waist allowing him to push deeper and he relished the feeling. This closeness with her that he'd never shared with another and never would.

"Sasuke!" she gasped her brow tinged with sweat as she pressed kisses to the nape of his neck. "Sasuke! I love you!"

Her words were his undoing and he spilled himself inside her gripping her hip so hard he was sure it would leave bruises. He collapsed on top of her, panting and felt a wave of calm sweep over him. _This_ was reality and it was sweet. He had a wife that loved him. He had a family. He was not a lonely boy caught up in a vicious cycle of violence and hate anymore.

Her slender fingers swept through his sweat dampened spikes and then part way down his back before repeating the same journey in reverse. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He replied listening to the thrumming of her heart beneath his ear. "What about you?"

"I'm good." She said her fingers continuing to draw lazy circles across his back. "It's nearly dawn. You can go back to sleep though. It's not as though we have any pressing plans for today."

He sighed and shifted his arm reaching out to lace his fingers with her free hand. "You're not going to ask me what happened?" he asked

"You had a nightmare." Sakura replied brushing the bangs out of his eye. "That's what I think at least. If you want to talk to me, you know I'm here, if not that's fine. I understand."

He closed his eyes and nuzzled her skin and knew that what she'd said weren't just empty words. She truly did understand because just like him, she had horrible, terrible memories that she didn't want to share with anyone else. It was also because she had such memories that she was willing to listen to them if that's what he wanted to do.

"You're too good for me." He murmured softly.

She chuckled. "Hearing that from the man of my dreams makes me extremely happy." She said sliding her fingers over his shoulder and down his arm. "Go ahead and sleep a little longer. I can tell you're tired."

He didn't object and simply closed his eyes letting the beating of her heart ease him back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 **Author's Note: I'm so sorry I'm late! I got lost on the path of life and all that… Thanks for reading, following, and such! I appreciate it. If you have questions about why I write things the way I do, please inbox me or log in so that I can explain my thinking. Or you can just flame and never get your answers I guess…. I'm doing my best to make it realistic. I will say this though. The reason it seems like there's so much 'Naruto praising' in this story is because for the first time Sasuke is able to look at, and think about Naruto without the curse of hatred hanging over him. He can look at his best friend and admire his strength without being consumed with jealousy and hatred over it. It's my way of showing how Sasuke has grown over the past few years.**


	16. Chapter 16

He awoke hours later alone in bed with sunlight streaking in through the windows. With a sigh, he sat up and glanced around the sleeping space. Sakura wasn't there, so he stood up and pulled the sleeping Yukata that he'd never bothered with the night before around his body and stepped out into the living space of the rented room. He scanned the space that had been tidied up after their activities the night before and finally spotted his wife standing on the veranda leaning against the railing with the breeze blowing through her hair. He crossed to her quickly and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her against his chest.

"Good morning darling." She said leaning back against him.

"Good morning Tsuma." He replied pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"How did you sleep?" she asked reaching back to touch the edge of his jaw with her fingertips.

"Better." He replied. "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to order breakfast." She replied. "It should be here any minute. I was going to wake you up when it arrived."

A knock sounded at the door and she smiled. "Speaking of breakfast." She said pressing a kiss to his cheek before pulling away to answer the door.

She took the pair of trays and thanked the staff member before carrying them to the table. Sasuke joined her there and they started into their meals.

"Is there any place you want to go today?" she asked him.

He shook his head. It wasn't that there weren't things in the village that interested him, it was simply that there was nothing that was interesting enough to make him want to seek it out. Besides, this trip was for Sakura even if she didn't like it that way. He knew damn well that as soon as he returned to the village, Kakashi would start sending him on missions and because of his special abilities, they were more likely to be long term ones. Sakura, being director of the hospital and chief medical advisor to The Hokage wouldn't be able to go with him often. So for now, he just wanted to spend time with her doing what she wanted, even if her interests were different from his own.

She sighed. "Of course." She muttered. "I heard there's a butterfly garden here not far from the inn." She said picking up a piece of fish with her chopsticks. "Would you mind going there?"

An Uchiha going to a butterfly garden? It was almost laughable but when he saw that hopeful but resigned look in her eye, he couldn't deny her. How bad could it be really? It wasn't as though many people had recognized them here either.

"A butterfly garden huh?" he said picking at his rice. "Where did you hear about that?"

"Shino actually." she replied. "He was with Hinata when I mentioned that we'd planned on coming here for our honeymoon. He told me that there was a butterfly garden here that his mother had loved and suggested I go check it out."

Sasuke cocked a brow at that. "Shino's mother? I don't think I've ever heard him speak about her much."

Sakura nodded. "That was the first time I'd heard of her too. Hinata said that he hardly ever talks about her but from what she's heard, she was a rarity among the Aburame clan. While most of them specialize in beetles, she breed and raised butterflies and moths."

"Butterflies and moths?" Sasuke repeated.

Sakura nodded. "Apparently, her moths were able to spread poison dust with their wings that was extremely toxic. Her butterflies however were very beautiful but strong. It was said she could manipulate them in a similar manner that the others used their beetles. I heard one person mention that it looked similar to when Konan would turn herself into paper butterflies."

"How interesting." Sasuke replied. "A truly unique ability."

She nodded. "It's a shame she wasn't able to pass it on. From what I understand, she died while carrying her second child from a sudden illness. Neither her, nor the baby girl survived."

Sasuke nodded a fuzzy image of a girl with ink colored hair and a wide forehead briefly flashing to the forefront of his mind before he lost it again.

"Anyway, are you sure you don't mind going?" she asked.

"It's fine Sakura." He assured her.

Her face lit up and she beamed at him. "Alright!" she said before her smile turned a touch wicked. "Should I wear that red dress again?"

He cocked a brow at that, she thought she could tease him and get away with it? Well he could fire right back. "Only if you're ok with me bending you over and taking you in the middle of the garden." He replied feeling an immense swelling of amusement, pride, and lust when she blushed crimson and looked away from him.

"Alright, I'll start getting ready to go then." She replied pulling at her hair nervously as she stood.

He smirked as he watched her dash away. She was seriously, so cute. The way she acted like a timid kitten around him when most of the time she sauntered around like a lioness. It was so satisfying.

% %

As it turned out, the butterfly garden was far more interesting than he'd anticipated. The variety of the insects was astounding as were the plants that supported them. He was surprised when a butterfly with black wings, electric blue veins and a red eye shaped spots landed on his shoulder. Sakura turned and smiled at him with a red and pink butterfly perched on her outstretched finger.

He smiled back watched as the two insects took off from their perches and circled one another before drifting off to another part of the garden together.

"Aren't they pretty?" she said pointing to a massive orange butterfly with a wingspan that was wider than his hand flitting around.

He nodded. They were indeed pretty. There was a time in his life where he never would have given such a creature a second look. Now, he watched with mild interest as it floated around the garden several others following it through the flower filled space. They reminded him a little of the girl that used to hover around his brother. Izumi he thought her name was. She was a pretty thing with a gentle soul, far too gentle to be a shinobi. Perhaps that was why his brother had been so drawn to her. He wondered if Itachi had killed her as well or if he'd left that task to Obito. Regardless, he could only imagine how devastating it must have been for his brother to condemn her to death. He glanced at Sakura, her blush hair dancing in the sunlight, her green eyes sparkling as she caught a lavender butterfly on her finger, her lips turning up into a smile as she held her prize out to him. He knew that he'd never be able to do the same thing his brother had. Not to her.

"Beautiful." He said moving closer to her.

She laid her finger on his shoulder encouraging the creature to perch there instead and smiled when it obliged.

"It really is lovely here." She said reaching out to touch a honey suckle flower. "Even so, I'm ready to leave if you are. Maybe we can get some lunch before heading to a book store?"

He nodded and walked with her to the exit shooing the insect perched on his shoulder away before stepping through the netting.

"So what do you want for lunch?" She asked. "I picked our activity so you can choose where we eat."

He sighed. "I don't really care. You can choose."

"Please?" she begged tugging on his sleeve.

"I really don't mind." He protested. "You choose." Sakura blinked and then burst out laughing. "Is something funny?" he asked mildly irritated.

"I'm sorry." She said taking a steadying breath. "I just remembered something Temari told me a little while ago. She said 'Two people who truly love each other can do anything…. Except choose where to eat.'" Sakura snickered. "I knew that with Shikamaru's lazy attitude and Temari's relatively easy going nature that they would have trouble making decisions like that, but I never imagined that we'd have the same problem as well."

Sasuke nearly rolled his eye. "I suppose Naruto and Hinata don't have that problem."

"How much do you want to bet that they go to Ichiraku every single time it's his turn to choose?" Sakura asked walking through the streets.

The dark haired man chuckled and stopped in front of a restaurant that offered bento style lunches and sushi.

"Does this work?" he asked motioning to it.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course. It's perfect." She said walking with him inside. "See? I knew you could choose." She said with a wink.

After lunch, the pair stopped at a book store. He nearly chuckled at how excited Sakura was when she found a book written on cultivating medicinal herbs and another listing medicinal plants and where to find them.

She nearly danced through the shelves her fingers skimming over the book spines as she went. Her eyes lit up as she touched one and pulled it off the shelf.

"Look Sasuke!" she exclaimed as quietly as she could coming up to him. "They have my book here." She said holding out the medical journal about child psychology and pointing to her name on the cover.

"I see." He said reaching out to trace her name. "I never knew you'd had one published by yourself."

Sakura beamed at him and touched the hard cover. "I wasn't going to but Gaara, Kakashi, Lady Tsunade, and Lord A encouraged me too. It's hard to say no with a group like that pushing you."

"I can imagine." He replied. "It just means that they value and respect your work, as they should."

She blushed and smiled warmly at him. "Thank you Sasuke. That means a lot to me." She said.

"I simply spoke the truth." He replied.

"I know. That's why it means so much." She replied with a smile before her gaze was captured by a botany book. "Oh! I haven't seen this one before." She said reaching for the thick volume.

He'd watched other women fawn over clothes and jewelry the same way she fawned over medical journals and shuriken. He knew that he was a lucky man in that respect. Material things didn't matter much to her. Knowledge did.

&%&

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" He asked her glancing at the bag slipped over her shoulder that held the three books she'd purchased.

She nodded and stopped at a flower shop her eyes falling on a group of pink blooms. As she stooped to touch them, a whistling breeze whipped past her hair and a boy with long brown hair rushed along with it giggling.

She straightened her eyes wide as her gaze followed the boy down the street until he disappeared. A small smiled touched her lips as a little girl wearing a white apron approached her.

"Do you want those flowers miss?" she asked.

"Just two." She said pulling a coin from her pocket and handing it to the girl before picking a pair from the container.

"What's so special about those?" Sasuke asked looking at the blooms, they looked a little familiar.

"They reminded me of Yota." She replied.

"Yota?" he echoed having never heard the name.

Sakura nodded and then smirked. "Sasuke, when we were in the academy do you remember finding a bunch of flowers in stuck to your school bag?"

His mismatched eyes widened. "Yes. I got home and Itachi asked me if I'd grabbed the wrong bag. My mother laughed telling me that I must have a secret admirer while she picked the flowers off of it. I always thought that it was probably Ino who had done it but I didn't have any proof so I just pretended it never happened."

Sakura snickered. "It wasn't Ino, it was Yota. He was a little boy we found alone in the middle of the woods. He had the ability to control the weather and we were worried he'd get into trouble if he went into the village so we built him a treehouse and visited him there. Ino brought those flowers with her one day telling us about how she'd tried to give them to you but you ignored her. She left them with Yota and the next day he slipped onto the school grounds and put them all over your bag." Her grin broadened. "We saw you walk away with them stuck to your bag. Chouji said. 'That was pretty funny. Sasuke always acts to cool, but he looked like a flower garden!'." A peal of giggles left her lips at the memory. "We laughed until we couldn't breathe."

Sasuke blushed. "It wasn't _that_ funny." He grumbled.

"It was and you know it." She replied ramming him lightly with her shoulder. "Mr. Cool as Ice Uchiha walked home with a bunch of pink flowers stuck to his school bag and didn't even notice until he got home."

His eyes narrowed slightly and he reached out to give a section of her hair a light tug. "Says the girl with bubble gum colored hair I caught staring at me more times than I can count."

She blushed and stuck her tongue out at him. "All girls stare at the boys they like." She protested before her eyes drifted to the sky. "Anyway, Yota's ability to control the weather was usually based on his emotions. When he was sad it rained, when he was angry, lightning struck, when he sang and danced it snowed." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "He called me forehead and made it snow for me when we first met." Her face fell. "It turns out that he was one of Orochimaru's test subjects. He was one of the first people he used his reanimation jutsu on. He was captured by the ANBU and we tried to save him but we were just a bunch of kids. We made it as far as the river but when he tried to cross it, we were swept away. Yota saved us, then erased our memories of him before he was sealed away by Orochimaru again. We met him during the war, he was one of Kabuto's 'pawns' as he called them. It was heartbreaking to fight him when all I could see was the little boy who sang and danced to make it snow for me because he was so happy to see me."

Sasuke reached out and took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze before he released it again. "You have that effect on most people. It's one of the qualities that make you such a good healer. I'm sure he treasured that time he spent with you and the others just like you do."

She smiled before her gaze suddenly snapped to the end of the street where a plaza was situated at the middle of town. Her eyes brightened and her smile widened as she grabbed his hand.

"I think I know this group!" she exclaimed pulling him down the street to where a large crowd was gathered in the central square. "Yes!" she squealed as they stopped near the edge where a group of four men and one women were standing on a stage. "They're a group from The Land of Waterfalls! They do all of their numbers acapella. "She closed her eyes and sighed happily. "I didn't know they were scheduled to be here. I love this song! Ino used to tease me saying it should have been my theme song during the war."

Sasuke blinked a little confused by her enthusiasm but focused on the lyrics the group was singing.

" _My name is. No! My sign is. No! My number is. No! You need to let it go! All my ladies listen up, if that boy ain't givin' up. Lick your lips and swing your hips girl all you gotta say is. My name is no!"_

He chuckled. "Was it really that bad?" he asked.

She laughed even as she swayed her body gently to the beat of the song. "I received on average about five love confessions a day during the war. Granted I understand that most of them were half teasing jokes made by desperate men in pain trying to distract themselves but they still happened." She shook her head. "One man, a ninja from The Hidden Stone Village was the most serious. Kakogan was his name. Even with a broken arm, he managed to write out a letter for me. He looked absolutely heartbroken when I turned him down. When he asked me why, I answered him honestly. I told him that I was already in love with someone else. He told me that he understood and that whomever I loved was lucky and must have been a great man." Her face fell a little. "Anyway, somehow someone in the information unit heard about it and so when I was interviewed the next day to explain my finding about the white Zetsus and all they did was ask about my love life…" she scratched her cheek a nervous gesture he recognized from their childhood. "I busted the table."

He chuckled. "I can imagine it." He said before reaching out to grab her hand. "Thank you."

Sakura beamed at him, her smile as radiant as the sun. "Of course." She replied giving his fingers a light squeeze. The song changed and she dragged him further into the square. "I love this song!" she exclaimed.

"Do you love every song?" he asked with a little sigh.

She smiled. "Most of them." She replied. "But I think I love this one the most right now." She said with a wink.

" _What lights up the empty heart? Keep calling out until the light reaches. Falling through the cracks. Falling down into the darkness. I will never let go of your hands. Tell me the story of your life. I'm still on the way. I will never give you up!"_

His eyes widened and his heart stuttered in his chest. The words, even the melody struck a chord in him and he strained his ears to listen more intently.

" _Can't hold back the emotion, those ordinary days of love. When I turn to the nostalgic wind I hear your voice every time. The underdog wanders around it's better to take the long way than simply escaping. Who can you trust if you can't even trust yourself? Hold your hand up to the light."_

Sakura's face was turned up towards the sun her cherry blossom colored hair dancing in the summer breeze as she sang along softly with the singer.

" _Falling through the clouds. Falling into darkness. I will never let go of your hands. Tell me what is on your mind. Follow the everlasting dream. We will never give up. Even if the answerless life discourages us. Don't give it up! Keep it up! Turn it upside down! Even if we are far apart, our hearts are connected. Let's live together! Together."_

His throat was tightening the longer he listened. His heart raced and ached at the same time.

" _Always up with full energy. Proceeding for that very top. The place you're looking for is always waiting for you. Our lives are a winding road. It's better to take the long way than simply escaping. Even if you make a mistake the efforts aren't futile. Don't hesitate and proceeded. Hold your hand up to the sky! Falling through the cracks. Falling into darkness. I will never let go of your hands. Tell me the story of your life. I'm still on the way. I will never give you up! Always getting discouraged by the answerless life, but, don't give it up! Keep it up! Turn it upside down! Even if we are far apart, our hearts are connected. Let's live together! Together!"_

He felt tears gathering in his eyes and tried to blink them away even as his grip on Sakura's hand shifted and he laced their fingers together.

" _Hold up your hand to the light. Shining through the clouds. Falling down into darkness. I will never let go of your hands. Tell me what is on your mind. Follow the everlasting dream. We will never give up. Even if the answerless life discourages us. Don't give it up! Keep it up! Turn it upside down! Even if we are far apart, our hearts are connected. Let's live together! Together! Let's live together!"_

The faces of Kakashi, Itachi, Naruto and Sakura moved to the forefront of his mind and emotions gushed up like a geyser within him prompted by the words of the song. Gratitude, peace, hope, and love crashed over him in a massive wave.

"Sasuke? Why are you crying?" Sakura asked her fingers brushing the tears from his eyes.

He didn't have a voice to answer her with. His throat was too tight and he knew he'd sob like a child if he let a single sound out. Instead, he leaned down and hugged her tightly tucking his face into her neck.

Naruto and Sakura had never given up on him. They'd held on tightly with both hands desperately dragging him out of the darkness and into the light. They even went so far as to sink into the darkness with him in order to save him. He was so lucky to have them. He was living a relatively peaceful life; newly married to the most incredible woman he'd ever met all because of their determination to save him from himself. Like the song said, "Even if we are far apart, our hearts are connected." He felt it too. Deep in his heart he could feel an unbreakable bond connecting him to Sakura, Naruto and even Itachi in the next world. Never again would he take their bonds or feelings for granted. He would treasure them forever.

"Sasuke?" Sakura questioned gently her arms wrapped around his waist. "What's wrong?"

He still didn't trust his voice but had regained some of his composure. He straightened enough to look at her face. It was so beautiful. Her creamy skin, plump pink lips, soot colored lashes framing her lovely jade eyes, the light blush dusting her cheeks. Why someone as precious as her had chosen someone as tainted as himself he'd never truly understand but he would treasure her and their feelings forever.

He tipped her chin up with a gentle press of his fingertips and laid his lips on hers. He loved her. He was so deeply in love with her it astounded him. He'd never known he was capable of feeling anything so strong and warm. It was as deep as the hatred he'd once felt for those who had betrayed his clan but infinitely warmer.

Her arms twined around his neck and she rose up on her toes kissing him back with a passion and devotion that matched his own. His fingers slid along her jaw to tangle in her hair as he shifted his head deepening the contact, sliding his mouth intimately against hers. Her heart was thundering in her chest, he could feel it from where their bodies were pressed together. He was so happy to be alive. It had been years since he'd felt such a thing. Not since that terrible night where his life had been changed forever by the Uchiha massacre. Sakura sighed against his mouth and he felt like a king.

It was the sharp wolf whistle and a shout of "Get some son!" from an enthusiastic observer that pulled him from his Sakura induced haze.

He pulled away from her, and searched the crowd for the one responsible for running his moment. A man with bright orange hair grinned at him and gave him the thumbs up even as he shot the creep his finest death glare but soon found that they were the center of attention.

Sakura had always been the one to talk their team out of most of their messes before and she didn't disappoint this time either.

"Sorry! We're newlyweds." She explained blushing as she leaned against him.

"Congratulations!" the lead singer called out over the microphone. "Aren't you Sakura Haruno? The War Hero?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's Sakura Uchiha now." She called out.

He grinned. "Excellent! The Snake Charmer and The Slug Queen tied the knot!" he looked at his fellow musicians and nodded. "Let's celebrate with a love song for the newly married Neo Sannin!" he said before tapping out a beat and then singing a slow song that Sasuke hadn't heard before.

" _This is my love song to you. Let every woman know I'm yours. So you can fall asleep each night babe and know I'm dreaming of you more. You're always hoping that we make it, you always want to keep my gaze. But you're the only one I see love, and that's the one thing that won't change. I will never stop tryin'. I will never stop watching as you leave. I will never stop losing my breath every time I see you looking back at me. And I will never stop holding your hand, I will never stop opening your door. I will never stop choosing you babe, I will never get used to you."_

"I see why you like this group so much." He whispered to Sakura as he took her hand.

" _And with this love song to you. It's not a momentary phase. You are my life. I don't deserve you, but you love me just the same. And as the mirror says we're older, I will not look the other way. You are my life, my love, my only and that's the one thing that won't change. I will never stop tryin'. I will never stop watching as you leave. I will never stop losing my breath every time I see you looking back at me and I will never stop holding your hand. I will never stop opening your door. I will never stop choosing you babe. I will never get used to you. You still get my heart racing. You still get my heart racing for you. You still get my heart racing. You still get my heart racing for you. I will never stop trying. I will never stop watching as you leave. I will never stop losing my breath every time I see you looking back at me. And I will never stop holding your hand. I will never stop opening your door. I will never stop choosing you babe, I will never get used to you."_

Sasuke smiled and leaned down laying his lips against her ear. "I couldn't have said it better myself." He whispered enjoying the blush that feathered across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

She hugged him lightly and he returned her embrace earning several whoops and cheers from the crowd as they clapped.

"Best of luck to you two!" the lead singer called out with a grin before moving on to the next song.

"Let's go back to our room." He whispered in her ear.

Being out and about was fine, but he wanted her attention on him and him alone now. He was an Uchiha after all, they had a tendency for being greedy bastards. He was no exception. Sakura was _his_ wife and he intended to have her all to himself for the rest of the day and long into the night.

She nodded and in a flash they were gone from the crowd leaving nothing but a few swirling leaves in their wake.

%*%

They arrived in their room and Sakura sighed and stretched. "I want a shower." She said kneeling beside her bag to find a change of clothes. "It was hot in that butterfly garden." She straightened and smirked at her husband. "Care to join me?" she asked.

He studied her for a moment. The playful glint in her eye told him that she was teasing but she'd offered and he was going to take her up on it.

"Sure. Just give me a minute." He said.

The widening of her eyes and scarlet blush that slithered up her neck to her cheeks told him that he'd been right. She never expected him to take her offer seriously.

"Right. Ok. Take your time." She muttered before she stumbled into bathroom

He smirked and followed her a few minutes later and he took in the sight before him. Sakura stood surrounded by a billowing cloud of steam her back to him as she scrubbed her fingers through her blush colored locks. Her hip was popped and she was singing softly either oblivious to his presence or trying to distract herself from it.

"Love me like you do. Love love love me like you do. Touch me like you do. Touch, touch, touch me like you do. What are you waiting for?" she sang softly turning to rinse out the shampoo out of her hair.

Her eyes widened when she spotted him and she blushed, her jade eyes dropping to the floor before she closed her eyes and moved further under the stream of water. Sasuke smirked at her shyness and then let his clothes drop to the floor. He laid them on the sink next to her dirty clothes and slipped inside wrapping his arm around her waist. Her eyes flew open and he switched their positions letting the hot water run over his head and shoulders.

"You definitely like your water hot." He commented wincing at the heat.

"That's a little surprising coming from a fire breathing, lightning conjuring, ninja warrior." She said grabbing the soap he preferred. She poured it into her hands, rubbing them together to make a handful of suds.

"That's probably why I prefer cooler showers." He replied his breath hitching a little when she slid her soapy hands of his chest and shoulders.

She shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I don't possess either of those natures."

His eyes widened when it occurred to him that he didn't have a clue what her dominant chakra nature was let alone if she had more than one. Granted, he'd never honestly needed to know, but he should have figured it out by now.

"What natures do you possess?" he asked.

Her lips turned up into a smile as she worked her hands over his abdomen and over his thighs. "My dominant nature is Earth but I possess Water as well." She replied smirking when his length hardened as her hands slid over his flank.

"Interesting." He remarked as she turned him and slipped her hands over his back. "Have you learned any jutsu utilizing them?" She didn't use element based attacks like most ninja did, however, every jounin had to know some, at least that was his impression.

"I know a few." She replied. "My arsenal is probably laughable compared to yours though."

"Probably." He replied shuddering with pleasure when she slipped her arms around him and stroked a hand over his length. "When we get home, we'll spar and you can show me your puny arsenal." He teased.

"It's only puny because my fists are usually more than enough to take down any enemy." She replied squeezing his length lightly. "I had to learn the other jutsu as a formality for my advancement from Chunin to Jounin; because not even being the new slug queen and saving the world wasn't enough to convince the geezers that I'd earned my rank."

He grunted at the sensation and tipped his head back. "Those damn elders." He grumbled before turning and sealing his mouth to hers. His tongue slipped out to battle with hers and he groaned when her body pressed against his own, her skin sliding easily over his. "Do you want to have steamy shower sex with me Sakura?" he asked his lips against her ear as her hands slid down over the defined ridges of his back.

She chuckled. "What a naughty suggestion, Sasuke Uchiha." She murmured. "Actually, I had something a little different in mind."

His eyes widened when she slowly sank to her knees in front of him her lips and hands moving from his chest, to his abdomen until she was face to face with his erection. Her tongue swept out to slide over her lips in anticipation and his heart jumped even as he reached down to push her away.

"Sakura, get off the floor. You don't have to do this." He told her firmly.

Karin had offered more times than he could count to perform oral sex on him. Other women had done the same over the years. It always struck him as such a cheap act. There was absolutely no reason for Sakura to be on her knees doing such a thing to him like a common prostitute would. She was so much better than that. She was worth so much more than that.

"Sasuke." She murmured drawing his attention to her face. "I want to do this. Please let me." She slid her hands up his thighs and clutched lightly at his hips. "Let me please you."

"Sakura I- fuck!" He hissed when her lips sank over the head of his throbbing shaft.

It felt good. So damn _good,_ but he didn't want her on her knees like this. She was his wife not some desperate street walker. It was disgraceful.

"Sakura!" he gasped grabbing her hair lightly. "Wait!" his eyes rolled back in his head as she sucked him deep. "Damn." He groaned.

She removed her lips with a light pop and stroked him with her hand. "Sasuke, I want to do this. Just relax. I know you like it." She said smirking at him with a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"Do whatever you want." He muttered already too overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensation to fight her.

"With pleasure." She replied before her lips descended over his length again.

"Shit!" he hissed his fingers tightening in her hair. "Sakura." He groaned his head tipping back as she sucked and licked and nipped at his throbbing erection. He panted and moaned guiding her head lightly, his heart thundering in his chest. "Sakura. I'm close." He warned her. She only sucked him deeper and he released inside her mouth with a shout.

He leaned against the wall panting and studied Sakura closely as she rose to her feet and stepped under the shower stream opening her mouth and letting the water fill it.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded but tapped her throat.

"Is it sore?" he probed.

She nodded and added a sheepish smile and shrug before stepping out of the shower. "I have something for this." She whispered, her voice quiet and hoarse. "Don't worry." She said quickly toweling off her body. She wrapped a towel around her and walked out of the warm room.

He sighed and quickly washed his hair. She'd been absolutely phenomenal and part of him was worried about that. He knew he shouldn't have been, but there was little reason for her exceptional skill. The act hadn't been cheap looking or feeling either. Sakura had looked lovely kneeling there her eyes closed as she worked him to release.

With a sigh, he shut the water off and quickly toweled off. He pulled on a black long sleeved tunic and matching pants before walking back into the living room. Sakura was seated at the table, with a packet of medicine in her hands. She tossed it back, and then chased it down with freshly brewed tea that smelled of citrus and honey.

"Do you want some?" she asked him motioning to the tea pot. "It's for sore throats but I think it tastes good any time."

"Sure." He said sitting down across from her.

She poured him a cup and he took it sipping the contents slowly. It was a little sweeter than what he preferred but the tartness from the lemon was enough for him to decide that he'd finish it anyway.

Sakura studied him over the rim of her own cup as she sipped and then put it down with a sigh. "Out with it." She said firmly. "What's bothering you?"

He blinked and then looked down at his cup trying to figure out how to put what he was feeling into words. Lying to her wouldn't do any good and he honestly wanted to know. How could he ask her why she was so good at oral sex without coming across as accusatory or crude?

"Was it… Was it bad?" she asked her tone dejected. "Did I do it wrong?"

His eyes shot up and widened. "No." he replied. "Just the opposite. It was great."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "What a relief. I guess that hellish experience was worth it after all."

His face paled at that. Dear Gods, had she been forced to learn that skill under the worst circumstances? If she had, he'd hunt down the bastards responsible and burn them to ash after torturing them for hours on end.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. "Did something happen? Were you… Were you forced to…" he couldn't even get the words out and the thought of her on her knees in front of anyone else like that made him sick.

Her eyes widened in understanding and she quickly waved her hands. "No no no!" she assured him. "It was nothing like that, honestly." She assured him. "At my bachelorette party, things got a little… Crazy." She admitted. "There was alcohol involved obviously, but someone brought up bedroom matters and the next thing I know, Temari's passing out bananas so that she can give lessons on how to properly please your husband." She turned red to her hairline and laid her forehead against the table. "I swear, I'm never getting drunk with them again. Even Hinata started giving me 'hints' and all I could think was, 'She knows because she'd done this to Naruto. Oblivious, carefree, grinning, the closest thing I've ever had to a brother, Naruto.'" She groaned again. "I wanted to die. Then Lady Tsunade got involved and gave me a 'Sex Med Kit' including this tea and the medicine I took earlier. Why an unmarried woman who is still head over heels for a man who died more than a decade ago was able to put something like that together I'll never know."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Temari, and Hinata used a banana to teach you how to perform oral sex?" he asked a smirk playing at his lips.

"Gods it sounds even worse when you say it." She groaned blushing even darker covering her face with her hand. "But basically yes."

He blinked in surprise before he covered his mouth and started laughing. He had dirt on both Naruto and Shikamaru now and he'd relieved his conscience.

"Stop laughing!" she growled. "It was seriously the most awkward experience of my life! Even plastered the way I was I just wanted to just crawl under a rock and die. Especially when Ino started adding her own commentary wondering how long and wide you were. Talking about all the dirty daydreams she had about you." She groaned. "You know what? I'm going to go find that rock right now, please excuse me." She said standing and walking around the table, moving towards the door.

He extended his leg as she walked past him tripping her and caught her easily, pulling her into his lap even as she struggled her face covered by her hands.

"Let me go!" she grumbled. "I'm such a disgusting pervert."

He rolled his eyes and nosed her hair out of the way so that he could lay his lips on her shoulder.

"Did you have wet dreams about me Sakura?" he drawled his mouth leaving purple marks over her creamy skin.

"Shut it!" She snarled.

"Answer me." He demanded latching his teeth to the nape of her neck.

"Yes, damn you." She hissed. "Who else would I have them about?!"

"Good because I had them about you too." He whispered.

She stiffened in his arms and turned back to look at his face. "You're serious?" she asked.

He merely shifted her onto his shoulder and carried her into the sleeping space tossing her gently to the futon. Just like with everything else physical he'd done in his life so far, he was quickly developing both skill and stamina when it came to sex. He was definitely ready for another round.

"I'm serious." He said climbing over her catching the zipper of her top between his teeth and pulling it down. "I told you from the beginning that it has always been you Sakura." He retraced the same path her zipper had taken with his nose spreading it open as he made his way back up to her face. "It was always you naked and willing beneath me in my dreams. It was always you clawing my back and begging for more."

She blushed and turned her head. The move was so shy and submissive he couldn't help but quiver with increased need.

"For such a stoic man, you turned out to be quite the tease in the bedroom." She muttered.

He smirked and nuzzled her neck. "And I never imagined that the indomitable Sakura, with the strength of one hundred in her fists, was such a submissive little thing between the sheets." He purred pulling on her earlobe with his teeth.

Her eyes darkened even as her blush deepened. "I'm only like this with you." She confessed.

"Good." He replied moving down to take a rosy nibble in his mouth enjoying her gasp of pleasure and the way her body arched into his own.

He was quite proud that he was the only one that had such an effect on her. The only one that would ever have her this way. The taste of her skin was his alone. The moans, gasps, and mews of pleasure that tumbled from her lips were his alone. The way she looked at him, her eyes glassed over with pleasure and lust was for him alone. There was no way he'd ever give such things to another. He'd rip apart any man who tried to take them from him, take _her_ from him. After all, he was a greedy, selfish, self-righteous Uchiha.

 **Author's Note: The first song is called 'Empty Heart' it's the full version of the song used in opening twenty of the Naruto series. Thus is doesn't rhyme since it's been translated from Japanese to English but it was** _ **so**_ **perfect I had to put it in. The second song is 'Never Stop' by Safety Suite. I thought it was also well suited to my little musical, fluff reprieve. Anyway, rate, review, favorite and so on if you see fit. Thank you for reading! Also, Dear Guest Reviewer; If you'd like a SasuSaku Fanfic that has less Naruto, more Team Taka, and sections of Sasuke treating his new wife like trash, there are thousands of stories on this site and I'm sure you'll be able to find one that suits your needs.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Tsuma: Means wife in a soft way in Japanese. It's the way Sasuke refers to Sakura in the manga when talking to her and I just couldn't find a way to properly convey that same sentiment in English.**

The morning after the concert, Sasuke and Sakura prepared to journey back to The Leaf Village.

"Do you have everything?" Sasuke asked Sakura as she slipped her tan travel cloak over her shoulders.

"I'm good." She replied with an easy smile reaching out to smooth the collar of his black cloak. "Let's go home, darling."

Those words paired with new term of endearment warmed his heart and he smiled at her. "Yes, let's go home Tsuma."

They thanked the innkeepers and he neatly dodged the teenaged daughter's last attempt to get his attention by letting Sakura step in and catch the girl when she 'tripped' in his direction. They stepped out onto the street and pulled the hoods of their cloaks over their heads as a summer rainstorm rumbled overhead.

"I suppose we should be thankful we made it this long without getting rained on." Sakura commented as they walked down the forest path.

Sasuke nodded and rested his hand on the strap of his bag as he glanced around the forest. It was amazing how a little moisture effected and flora and fauna of such places. Everything was just a little quieter, just a little more subdued. He reached over and touched Sakura's hand and she smiled lacing their fingers together.

They didn't talk much as they walked. It didn't bother either of them though. He enjoyed listening when she'd point out medicinal plants along their route home and he entertained her from time to time when he pointed out toxic plants that often grew right next to her medicinal ones.

"It's kind of funny." She said after he'd pointed out a batch of Nightshade growing next to a small shrine with a serpent carved into the side of it alongside the road. "Lady Tsunade told me once after consuming copious amounts of alcohol that she used to have a crush on Orochimaru."

Sasuke choked on the mouthful of water he'd been in the process of swallowing and coughed before turning wide eyes on Sakura.

"You're joking." He said flatly.

She grinned and shook her head. "Nope. She said that she was attracted to his intelligence and how cool and collected he was. He was the only one that could keep up with her academically and their work actually enhanced one another's. She said that they used to have frequent battles of the mind. Their most common battle would be when Orochimaru would create a poison or drug and she'd have to come up with a cure or antidote."

"That sounds just like the kind of sadistic game he'd play." Sasuke muttered. "So who won?"

Sakura shrugged. "They never declared a winner since Orochimaru's secret lab was discovered and he left the village soon after." She looked over at Sasuke and smirked. "She even told me that they kissed once."

The ink haired man's face paled and his stomach flipped. "There's no way that happened." He protested. "Orochimaru and Lady Tsunade? I could see Master Jaraiya stealing a kiss from her, but Orochimaru? There's no way." As far as he knew, the white snake didn't have any sort of sexual attraction to anything, except power perhaps.

Sure he exuded some form of strange but powerful sexual charm that attracted both men and women. He had a lithe body, an exotic looking face, and that voice that almost felt like it was caressing you when he spoke. But Orochimaru himself never showed any sort of interest in such things, not even in passing. The idea of him kissing anyone was mind boggling. The thought of him kissing the Fifth Hokage was just… ludicrous.

Sakura chuckled hiding her mouth behind her hand as she did. "I thought the same thing. Apparently, it was during the Third Great ninja war. They'd finished off a group of enemy ninja near The Village Hidden in the Mist and had taken shelter in a cave to get out of the rain for a while. They were pretty confident in their hiding place and were completely exhausted so when Tsunade brought out some alcohol she'd taken from an abandoned house, no one complained and they all started drinking."

"Ah. Things are starting to make more sense." Sasuke said with a little nod of his head.

The pink haired woman smirked wider and then continued her story. "After a while, Jariya being the idiotic pervert he was made a pass at her and she slapped him saying she'd rather kiss any man on earth but him. He pointed at Orochimaru and said 'You're saying you'd rather kiss that reptile obsessed bastard than me?' and she replied 'Damn straight.' And Jariya looked her right in the eye and said 'Prove it.'"

Sasuke's lips turned up into a smirk. "She did didn't she?"

Sakura snickered. "Yup. She grabbed Orochimaru by the front of his vest and yanked him forward before he could slither away and kissed him hard while giving Jariya the finger with her other hand." She burst out laughing clutching at her sides. "Can you just imagine their faces? I would give _anything_ to see that. She told me that she passed out shortly after but when she woke up in the morning everyone just acted like it never happened, so she did the same."

"I kind of want to ask him about it." Sasuke confessed. "He's so sly and stoic. I can only imagine what having his lips stolen like that must have done to his pride."

The medic smirked and then burst out laughing again. "I can just see it. The two of them staring at their passed out teammate and Jariya saying something like 'You lucky serpentine bastard. I'd give anything for Tsunade to kiss me.' and Orochimaru glaring at him and saying something along the lines of 'You _do_ realize that I'm the victim here, don't you? This is all your fault you toad faced oaf.'" She said doing her best to impersonate the voice of each legendary ninja.

Sasuke snorted and then threw his head back as he laughed outright at both her mediocre attempts to mimic their voices and the mental picture she'd created with her words in his head.

"I can see it." He said his lips spread into a wide smile as he worked to control the last of the laughter trying to escape his mouth.

She giggled and then smiled. "I've never heard you laugh like that." She said bumping into him affectionately. "It's a wonderful, rich sound. You should laugh more often."

He looked down at her and nudged her back. "We'll see." He replied with a smirk.

$#$

They arrived at the inn just as dusk was settling over the town and settled into their room. After eating the food the inn keeper had brought them, and taking a quick shower, Sasuke sat down on the veranda his gaze fixed on the moon. Sakura joined him soon after resting in the space between his bent knees leaning against his chest with her nose in a book written about medicinal herbs she'd picked up in one of the shops near the butterfly garden the day before.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and tucked her head under her chin before he closed his eyes and focused. It was an exercise he'd often done since he was a child. Itachi had told him once that one of the weaknesses of the Uchiha was that they were too dependent on their sight. He'd encouraged him to train his other senses just as hard, if not harder than his eyes in order to ensure that he wouldn't be at a disadvantage in case he ever found himself in a situation where his eyes were useless. He had taken his brother's words to heart, just like nearly everything else the older ninja had said, and spent at least ten minutes each day training his hearing. He'd neglected it over the past few days in favor of other, more pleasurable activities, but decided that since Sakura was taking it easy tonight, that he could take a little time to get some training done.

The first sounds he picked up on were his own heartbeat and breathing. It was calm and steady reflecting his relaxed state. He then worked to broaden his range, tuning into the soft breathing and steady heartbeat of his wife in his arms. Next he focused on the movements of the other people in the inn. Fourteen people were inside the building and the room next to theirs was empty. A lucky break for him. It meant that he'd be able to encourage more sounds from his new wife when they went to bed without her being so embarrassed about being overheard.

His brow furrowed as he expanded his range further listening to the cicadas and crickets in the forest nearby. Focusing, he removed the insect's calls and picked up on the flapping of wings and a squeal as an owl caught its prey. He listened to the sound of a couple arguing over dishes in the house next to the inn and then the slamming of a door as someone ended the argument. His wife shifted against him, bringing his attention back to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked when she laid her arm over his and shut her book.

"I'm perfect." She replied squeezing his forearm lightly. "Absolutely perfect." She said tipping her head up to press a kiss to his chin.

He slipped his hand out from under hers to gently stroke her hair before turning his gaze back to the moon.

"I don't think I've ever been able to look at the moon the same since our battle with Kaguya." She confessed before taking his hand in hers and tracing a crescent shape on his palm over the spot where The Sage of Six Paths Sealing Jutsu used to rest.

"Neither have I." he agreed.

She snuggled up closer to him pulling her knees into her chest and turning a little to lay her ear over his heart. After a few minutes of quiet, she spoke again. "I feel like I understand her a little though. She fell in love with a man who claimed to love her in return but then turned on her the moment things became difficult. All she wanted was to protect the life she knew was growing inside her. I think any mother would have done the same in that situation. The heartbreak of losing the love she thought she had followed by the strain and stress of giving birth to not one but two children completely alone must have been devastating." She rested her hand on his arm. "I wonder… How different would this world be if her lover trusted her?"

"We'll never know." Sasuke replied tracing the Uchiha crest into the skin of her forearm. "I can't help but think of that man as a fool. Taking the word of his known enemy over that of the woman he'd chosen to share his bed with."

Sakura shrugged. "Like you said, we'll never know. Just like we'll never know what would have happened if Obito had simply returned with Kakashi to the village after Rin died instead of going back to Madara."

He nodded and did a little musing of his own. What if they'd caught up to him before Obito had after his battle with Itachi? Would he have ever learned the truth about everything? Who knew? It was far too late to go back and change the past now.

She kissed his jaw and nuzzled his neck. "Are you ready to go to bed?" she asked.

He nodded. They had more traveling to do tomorrow and they needed rest but he wanted to have her before sleeping.

As they settled into bed and he loomed over her she smiled and reached up to touch his face. "I love you." She said running her thumb along his cheek bone. "I love you more than anyone."

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before pulling away again. "I feel the same way about you."

Her smile was like the sun on a warm spring day and he burned it into his memory. He had so many of her frowning or crying because of his words and actions. To have this one, a smile of pure joy because of something he'd said was a treasure he would keep forever.

"I can't believe we're nearly home." Sakura said as they made their way down the familiar path to Konoha, the gate just barely visible. "That week went by way too fast." She whined as she stretched her arms above her head.

Sasuke nodded. He too felt a little regret as they neared their home. It wasn't that he didn't like the village. He was quickly becoming re-acclimated to the relatively stable and peaceful life there. It's just that the village meant he'd have to go back to sharing Sakura with everyone again. He'd quite enjoyed having her at his beck and call, particularly in bed.

"Sakura! You're back!" a high pitched voice called out as four figures landed lithely just ahead of them.

"Hi Moegi." Sakura replied smiling at the orange haired girl. "Returning home from a mission?"

"Yup!" Moegi replied with a grin.

"We were able to escort our charge with little trouble thanks to me." Konohamaru said rubbing the bottom of his nose.

"Konohamaru, we only attracted the bandit's attention because you screamed so loud." Udon said adjusting his glasses.

Moegi crossed her arms. "You're a Leaf Village shinobi about to take the Chunin exams and you screamed over a spider." She muttered in disgust.

Sakura burst out laughing. "A spider? You're going to be in trouble then. They have spiders bigger than Ebisu Sensei in the Forest of Death." She warned him.

"I seem to remember you screaming over a spider on our first mission together." Sai said dropping from a nearby tree to join the group.

"You shut your trap!" she snarled. "It was half the size of my face and dropped down right in front of me while we were trying to follow Yamato through the woods for no apparent reason. It was less about the spider and more about how I had no idea what the plan was." She grumbled at the smiling painter. "Anyway, what have you been up do?"

"Just finishing up a mission." Sai replied with a smile. "How was the honeymoon? You aren't too sore are you?"

Sakura turned red even as Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Sai, if you aren't careful I'll tell Ino every embarrassing thing you've ever done including the truth about that nickname you bestowed upon her all those years ago." She warned.

A bead of sweat formed on his brown and his smile turned sheepish. "Understood." He replied as the group made their way towards the village.

"So when I become a chunin, will you take me on as an apprentice?" Moegi asked Sakura looking up at the kunoichi with hero worship in her eyes.

Sasuke found it amusing and a bit endearing that the girl that had followed him like a lost puppy once now seemed to have a puppy of her own.

"We'll see." Sakura replied. "It all depends on your aptitude. You might not be suited to medical ninjutsu. Maybe you'll find you have a talent for something else instead." She said. "Tenten wanted to be a medic at first but she didn't have the chakra control for it so she developed her own unique fighting style, one that's been adopted by ninja from every other nation." She explained when the girl's face fell. "I want you to be the best kunoichi you can be and if that means you end up doing something other than medicine, that's just fine." She nudged the girl. "Temari was the first one to land a solid blow on Madara Uchiha during the war using her wind style jutsu. Hinata developed her own unique jutsu that's a powerful variant of the gentle fist. Ino was able to teach an entire army an earth style jutsu in a matter of seconds. There are so many strong women here in The Leaf Village. Even if you don't study under me, you'll become a great kunoichi."

Moegi grinned. "You're right but I still think you're the best." She said.

The pink haired medic smirked. "Thank you. Just don't let any of the others know." She said with a wink.

"How did the honeymoon go in all honesty?" Sai asked the Uchiha next to him as they walked behind the pair of chatting girls.

"We went to a party at the request of a royal and Sakura ended up saving the King of The Land of Many Waters." He replied. "I plan to deliver a report to Kakashi after we get settled in at home."

"Ah." Sai replied. "Attracting trouble everywhere you go, just like Naruto."

Sasuke shrugged. It wasn't his fault the idiot had drank so much he couldn't even avoid a collision with a table.

"So, how is married life?" Sai asked. When Sasuke swung his eyes in his direction he scratched his cheek nervously. "I just meant, is it worth it? Sharing your life with someone like that. Even if you've done things you aren't proud of." He muttered looking down at the ground.

The ink haired man studied the painter beside him. He knew that Sai was a ninja who had been raised by Danzo's foundation. He knew that he'd been sent to assassinate him against The Hokage's orders and had also been used to spy on Naruto and the others. He honestly reminded him a little of himself with his past shrouded in mystery and being used by others.

"It's worth it." He replied after a few moments.

Sai looked over at him and then glanced at Sakura. "Did you tell her everything you'd done before you married?" he asked. Sasuke nodded. "Were you afraid? Of her rejecting you because of those thing?" he continued.

Sasuke looked at his wife, his gaze focusing on the place where soon the Uchiha crest would rest between her shoulder blades for a moment before he continued.

"Yes." He said. "Up until the moment she accepted my proposal there was a part of me that was afraid she'd come to her senses and run away from me, but she never did."

"I see." Sai replied. "You think that people like us deserve happiness then?"

The monk's face appeared in his mind and a small smirk touched his lips. "No." he said noting the way the painter's face fell before he continued. "However, I met an old man who told me that when life hands you a treasure you don't deserve instead of walking away from it because you know you don't deserve it, you keep it and spend the rest of your life trying to become a person worthy of such a gift."

Sai's expression lightened a little at that. "I see. Thank you." He said before his gaze shifted to Sakura who was talking with Udon a warm smiled on her lips. "I honestly haven't seen Sakura this happy before. It seems that being with the one they love truly brings out the best in people."

The Uchiha almost smiled at that before nodding to the guards at the gate.

"Sakura, it's good to have you back!" one of them called out.

She waved and Team Ebisu took off to report to Kakashi.

"So, how's Ino?" Sakura asked taking the space between Sasuke and Sai.

Sai blushed and scratched his cheek. "Good." He replied. "She's a little upset with all the solo missions I've been sent on lately but now that Sasuke's back, I'll probably have my load lightened a bit."

Sakura's eyes widened and then softened. "Right. Both of you are the best at slipping into enemy territory undetected and dealing with multiple enemies singled handedly." She looked over at Sai. "You in particular have trouble going easy on people."

The painter rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'd like to think I've gotten better at holding back over the years."

"You have." Sakura confirmed with a smile. "Though that doesn't do you any good when we spar."

Sai chuckled. "When we spar I always leave thankful that we're usually on the same side."

She smiled as they reached a fork in the road. "Alright. See you later Sai."

"Yes. Enjoy your evening Sakura." He replied. "See you around Sasuke." He said nodding to the Uchiha couple before heading in the direction of the Hokage's office.

"He's a deep thinker, isn't he?" Sasuke said as they approached Sakura's apartment.

A smile touched his wife's lips as she waved to a group of children who bowed to her as they walked by. "Sai was raised very differently from the rest of us. The Foundation created perfect, emotionless, killing machines. He didn't even have a name until he was assigned the name Sai for his mission to infiltrate our team and assassinate you. He's just trying to catch up to the rest of us in terms of understanding relationships and emotions." She smirked. "Being with that loudmouthed, pig is probably the best thing for him."

"I think he wants to marry her." Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyes widened and she grabbed his arm. "Really?!" she exclaimed. "How do you know?"

He nearly rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm. "He asked me if marriage was worth it and if people like us deserve such happiness."

She smiled and nodded. "I think you're right. He probably does want to marry her. I hope it works out for them."

"You're too nice to people." He muttered.

"Is it bad to wish two of my closest friends happiness?" she asked her lip poking out as she pouted. "Ino is the first real friend I ever had and after you left and Team Kakashi was formed, though it wasn't exactly the same, he eventually filled part of the void your absence had left behind. We had a rocky start but now, I trust him with my life." A little smirk touched her face. "He was always the one protecting me and pulling me out of harms way whenever I'd try to chase after Naruto when he'd do something stupid and reckless." She unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside with Sasuke close behind. "Home at last." She sighed slipping her sandals off.

Sasuke followed suit and followed her inside. His eyes widened when he saw a massive pile of colorful paper and bows in the middle of the living room.

"Wedding presents." Sakura muttered staring at the pile. "There's so many of them."

"I wasn't expecting this." Sasuke agreed.

Sakura was well liked and respected in the village but there were many that hadn't forgiven him for his betrayal. He hadn't expected so many to be happy about their marriage let alone give them so many gifts.

Sakura picked up her phone and quickly ordered a delivery from Ichiraku upon realizing that she wouldn't be cooking with so many things to open and then put away. He joined her in the living room pulling up a chair from the kitchen the same way she did and started in on the first box.

Hours later they opened the last card, a note from Kakashi congratulating them as well as reminding them of the trust fund that had been left to Sasuke after the massacre, Sakura threw her hands up.

"That's it!" she exclaimed tossing the card with the others on the table. "The last one."

"Finally." Sasuke groaned looking out the window.

It was dark now and he still had a report to write before he went to bed. He sighed and kicked a ball of wrapping paper into one of boxes they'd turned into makes shift trash cans around the room.

"I'm going to need a bigger apartment." Sakura muttered looking at the crowded state of her living room. "There is no way all of these things are going to fit in here for long."

The money left to him by his clan sparked an idea within him and he simply nodded. Making a mental note to ask Kakashi about the cost of building a house on the property that technically belonged to him now, he stood up and stretched before walking into Sakura's home office to get a scroll and ink.

"What are you doing?" she asked him when he came out trying to rearrange a couple of massive vases in their boxes that had been a gift from Ino's mother.

"Writing a report on the incident that happened at the party." He replied sitting down at the table to write.

"Ok." She replied. "I'm going to shower then." She told him.

He nodded and went to work his brow furrowing a little when the paper shifted under his brush. Another thing that was easier with two hands. Damn him and his pride. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear when the running water stopped or Sakura's nearly silent steps as she approached him. He stiffened in his seat when her hands slid over his shoulders before gliding over his chest as she draped herself over him from behind her chin coming down to rest on his shoulder.

"Let me finish that for you. I was the one that performed the procedure after all." She said pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Go shower up and then we can head to bed."

She smelled of water, soap tinged with flowers and temptation. Her body was warm and a little damp and her breath was warm on his neck. He had no desire to argue with her when he knew it only made the countdown until he could have her panting beneath him shorter.

"Alright." He replied touching her arm lightly to encourage her to release him so he could do what she'd suggested.

Instead, her arms slid up and tightened around his chest. "Just one more minute." She said softly.

He smiled and rested his hand on her folded forearms enjoying the quiet moment of warm intimacy before she stepped away and took his seat while he retreated to the bathroom.

When he finished, he found Sakura waiting for him in her, no _their_ bedroom seated on the bed. Her gaze was fixed on the moon and she was dressed in a light green nightgown with light pink lace trim along the low sweetheart neckline and hem line that ended about mid-thigh. She was lovely bathed in the pale moonlight and he felt a jolt of searing desire paired with a warm swelling of affection for her.

Sensing his presence, Sakura turned towards him and smiled extending her hand to him. He quickly crossed to her and pulled the curtains closed blocking out some of the moon's light before he laid her down in the sheets savoring the sigh of bliss that fell from her lips as he kissed her.

He took his time stroking over her smooth skin, kissing each and every scar, as sweet words he'd never say outside their home tumbled from his lips.

"You're beautiful." He murmured tracing the curve of her collarbone with his nose before kissing the hollow of her throat. "Perfect." His hand slid down to the nest of cotton candy curls between her legs making her whine with pleasure. "Gods Sakura." He breathed. "I adore you." The color that splashed across her cheeks made him smirk even as he increased the pressure of his fingers turning her whines into wanton cries for release.

"Please Sasuke." Sakura begged wrapping her legs around his hips.

"Please what?" he asked slipping a finger inside her making her gasp and jerk her hips.

"Love me." She whined.

"As you wish Tsuma." He replied moving his hand from her wet core.

He entered her with one smooth thrust and Sakura arched into him her hands fisting in the sheets.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as he set his rhythm. "Sasuke!" she cried.

"Sakura!" he groaned picking up the pace.

They writhed together until she came undone with a cry and he followed soon after moaning her name as he spilled himself inside her.

"I like your nightgown." He said when she slipped it over her head a few minutes later.

"Thank you. It was a gift from Hinata." She replied picking up her pink lace underwear and slipping it back into place as well.

"At least half of the Uzumaki couple has good taste." He muttered.

"Says the man that wore a black onesie when he took the second part of the chunin exams." She teased as she slipped back into bed.

"It only wore that because Kakashi suggested it." He replied. "It didn't move as much when I ran at top speed which was best while I was learning the chidori."

Sakura cocked a brow at that. "So what's your excuse for that blue and purple skirt thing you used to wear?" She asked, a smirk playing on her lips as her eyes danced with mischief. "I mean that bow was cute and all but…"

A light blush tinged his cheeks. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

She grinned. "Probably not. Though the fantasy of untying that lovely bow is nice to think about every once in a while. " She said with a wink before she rolled onto her back and groaned. "Ugh! I don't want to go to work tomorrow. I'm almost positive my in box is stacked to the ceiling."

He shook his head at her rapid change in focus. "Then you should probably get some sleep."

"I know." She replied a yawn falling from her lips. "Goodnight darling. I love you."

"I know." He replied. "I love you too, Tsuma."

She smiled and within minutes was sound asleep. He stroked her shoulder and then laid his arm over her waist before following her into sleep.

&#&

" _Sakura!" he exclaimed dodging a chakra charged fist aimed for his face. "Snap out of it!" he shouted_

 _She didn't hesitate and attacked again. Her normally bright jade eyes were dull and lifeless as she armed herself with a series of paper bombs and threw them at him._

" _Damn it!" he growled using his kamui to transport them into a different dimension just before they exploded._

 _Her eyes met his again and he pushed with his chakra. "Sharringan!" he snarled forcing his way into her mind._

 _His eyes widened as he stood face to face with his wife naked and bound in chains within her own mind. Her head was bowed, her arms spread out on either side and her legs were together her toes barely brushing the floor. Blood seeped from several deep wounds from where the chains were wrapped around her body, evidence that she'd been fighting whatever had taken control of her body and bound her mind with everything she had. The sight of it made him feel ill even as his blood seethed with rage._

" _Sakura!" he exclaimed taking a step forward._

 _Her eyes opened and her head slowly lifted until she could meet his gaze. "Sasuke?" She murmured a bead of blood running down her chin and dropping to the ground below. "Please…" a tear slid from her eye. "Help me!" She begged her voice shallow and rough._

" _I will! I promise. Just hang on!" he vowed reaching for her even as he felt the sensation of her chakra shifting as he was forced from her mind. "Damn!"_

" _Sasuke! Watch out!" Naruto called out in warning._

 _He hissed in frustration and grabbed the kunai aimed for his throat and slammed Sakura into a nearby stone wall his soul shuddering and his stomach turning when he felt and heard her arm snap beneath his hand. She leapt away from him clutching at the broken limb and released her seal, purple marks sliding over her skin as she snapped her arm back into place._

" _What a brute! You should handle the woman you love with more care. Then again, you_ _ **have**_ _tried to kill her on more than one occasion so I'm not terribly surprised." Came a low sultry female voice echoing through the cave._

" _You'll pay for this!" he snarled his hand balling into a fist. "As soon as I save her, I'll kill you!" shouted his violet aura whipping wickedly around him as the tomoes in his eyes rotated._

" _Not if she kills you first." The voice replied laughter following the words as Sakura came after him again._

He bolted upright, a strong sense of foreboding and a strange chakra signature sending his heart into a quick unsteady rhythm with a cold sweat coating his skin. His gaze immediately fell to his wife who was sleeping peacefully beside him and breathed a small sigh of relief. She was safe, for the moment at least. He activated his sharringan and scanned the room. Not seeing or feeling anything out of the ordinary he slipped out of bed and padded over to the door to the veranda pushing it open with his foot and stepping out onto the small terrace. His eyes scanned the village as best he could from his position trying to pinpoint the strange chakra that had pulled him out of his nightmare but couldn't find it.

"Sasuke?" Sakura murmured sleepily rising up on her forearm as she rubbed at her eyes with her opposite hand. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing." He replied moving back into the apartment shutting and locking the door firmly behind him before drawing the curtains again. "Go back to sleep."

"Mmkay." She replied sleepily laying back down again and resting her hand over his heart when he laid down next to her.

He covered her hand with his own and squeezed gently as the vision of her chained and bleeding filled his mind. Gods he hoped it was only a dream.

%&%

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she set his breakfast on the table in front of him. "You look a little pale."

"I didn't get enough sleep last night." He replied. "Nothing to worry about."

Her brow furrowed and a frown touched her lips. "Well, if you say so." She muttered.

"What time are you getting off tonight?" he asked. "There's someplace I want to take you."

"I was going to work some over time." She mused touching her lip with her chop stick as she glanced at the calendar. "I'm pretty sure I can get off around five, but I'll have to go in early tomorrow to make up for it."

"That's fine." He replied.

It was important that he take her to Naka shrine and show her what was hidden there. She was now officially part of his clan. It was her right to know. There was always a chance with his dangerous lifestyle that he could die at any given time. She needed to know in case he died before he had the chance to show any children they might have as well.

"So what are your plans for today?" she asked.

"I'm going to meet with Kakashi and talk with him about what happened with King Shin. Then I'm planning on doing some training." He replied.

"Sounds like more fun than what I have to look forward to today. Mountains of paperwork." She muttered.

He smirked at that. "You miss going on missions, don't you?"

She nodded. "I do. Running around, seeing the world, dodging danger. It was fun, when our lives weren't at risk anyway." She said raking her fingers through her hair. "That all seems like a lifetime ago now." She glanced at the clock. "Time to go."

She rinsed her dishes and went into her home office grabbing several files and the book she'd bought on their honeymoon and slipped it into her bag before leaning down to pull on her sandals. Sasuke followed her and slipped on his own shoes.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she slipped her bag over her shoulder. "You seem bothered by something. Did you have a nightmare last night?" she asked touching his hand gently when they approached the door together.

"I'm fine." He insisted. "I just didn't sleep well."

She sighed. "Alright. Don't tell me. But if you need help with anything, I'm here."

The image of her bound in chains flashed to the front of his mind again and he winced at the image. It was just a stupid dream. There was no reason to let it affect him.

They walked together to the hospital where the children cheered as soon as they caught sight of the pink haired woman.

"See you later." Sakura said with a smile offering him a little wave.

"Right." He replied. "Be safe."

She chuckled and cocked a brow at that. "Of course. Have fun training."

He nodded and then moved quickly across the rooftops to Kakashi's office window. The Hokage motioned him inside and sighed when he shut the window behind him.

"Why do I even have a door when nobody bothers to use it?" The masked ninja muttered.

"We all pick up habits from our teachers." Sasuke reminded him as he handed the scroll containing his report to the Hokage.

"You got into trouble on your honeymoon? Not even Naruto managed that." Kakashi said as he opened it. "Anything major?"

Sasuke's hand twitched. "Not really." He replied. "Anyway, I was wondering if you had any suggestions for a good housing contractor. I'd like to build a house for Sakura and I soon."

Kakashi's brow cocked and the door slammed open.

"You're building Sakura a house!? That's so sweet!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked in his arms full of files. "Hinata and I are almost finished with ours. It'll be great to move out of my apartment."

Sasuke shook his head. He understood why the couple would rather live in his apartment than on the Hyuga compound, he just hoped that Hinata had managed to clean up the place well enough.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Naruto asked nudging his best friend with his elbow winking suggestively.

"You're one nudge away from being trapped in a genjutsu where you watch a naked Orochimaru cough up another naked Orochimaru in a never ending loop." He threatened.

Naruto shuddered and dropped his arm. "No thank you. I'm pretty sure that falls under 'cruel and unusual punishment'."

"That might be a good torture technique." Kakashi said touching his chin. "Anyway. Now that your initial training with Yamato is over, I'd like to officially return you to active duty as a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. What say you?" Kakashi asked the slight drop in the pitch of his voice and the gleam in his eye indicating how serious he was.

Sasuke closed his eyes. Images his father walking through the streets dressed in his police uniform followed by images of Itachi dressed in his ninja gear and then his ANBU uniform flashed before his eyes. He remember his mother showing him her jounin uniform while telling him stories about her previous missions. He remembered his time spent at the academy learning the way of the shinobi surrounded my other children with similar dreams. He remembered being put on Team Seven with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. Images of their time spent together training and on missions followed by the Chunin exams flowed like water across his mind.

He remembered his time spent as a rouge ninja doing everything with only his own interests in mind. He recalled fighting alongside his brother and then forming the Neo Sannin with Naruto and Sakura. The way his old classmates and teachers had fought together to save the world.

An image of Naruto grinning with the Hokage hat perched atop his head with Sakura on his right and Shikamaru on his left formed in his mind. Just like before at The Waterfall of Truth, there was a place between Naruto and Sakura, the place he wanted to stand. This was one of the steps on the path that led to that place. There was no question as to what his answer would be.

He opened his eyes and then knelt on one knee front of Kakashi's desk his head bowed with his forearm resting across the top of his bent leg. The traditional gesture of loyalty, respect, and obedience towards the Kage from the shinobi who served under them.

"I hereby pledge my loyalty to The Village Hidden in the Leaves." He replied. "I, Sasuke Uchiha, am at your full disposal Lord Hokage."

Kakashi stood from his desk. "As the Sixth Hokage of The Village Hidden in the Leaves, I accept your pledge with gratitude." He said firmly. He walked around his desk and laid his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Welcome home Sasuke. It's good to have you back."

Sasuke raised his head and was surprised by the tear that slipped from the seasoned ninja's eye. He was smiling at him in a way that reminded him so much of his Father and Itachi that he nearly teared up himself. He rose to his feet and was shocked when the masked ninja hugged him. He froze for a moment, after all Sakura was the only person he'd ever been physically affectionate towards. He tended to avoid this kind of contact with others. However, this felt right. The embrace of a father who's wayward son had finally returned home. He hesitantly raised his arm and returned the embrace of the man who'd been the closest thing to a father he'd known after his own had passed away.

It was the sound of the obnoxious idiot's sobbing that broke the teacher, student duo apart. Sasuke released Kakashi and stepped back itching to punch the loser in the face but resisted, shooting him a death glare instead.

"What is your problem?" he demanded.

"It's just so beautiful!" Naruto sniffed blowing his nose dramatically on a handkerchief.

"Whatever, loser." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"I'll be counting on you from now on." Kakashi said walking back behind his desk to sit down again. "With all of the trouble going on with the ANBU lately, you'll likely end up taking on some of the operations I was planning to entrust to them." He explained.

"I understand." Sasuke replied.

"Excellent. I'll be in touch." Kakashi assured him reaching into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a business card. "This builder is well known and well liked in the village. I'm sure he'll be able to help you with what you need."

"Thanks." Sasuke replied slipping the card into his bag. "I'll see you later then."

"You and Sakura should come over sometime this week for dinner." Naruto said with a smile. "Hinata's a great cook."

Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes but nodded instead. "I'll talk to Sakura about it later." He said before walking out the door closing it firmly behind him.

The troublesome things in the village never changed. Even so, he was looking forward to getting back to what he did best. He knew he was lucky that Kakashi was so forgiving. Pledging his loyalty to him and The Leaf had been simple now that his heart was lighter. Never again would he abandon the village of his birth or the family he was building there. He would protect from the shadows like a true Shinobi. Like his brother had.

$%$

"Zen was happy to see you." Sakura said as they walked through the streets of the village, making their way towards the section that belonged to them, the members of the Uchiha clan. "He admires your strength. He says he wants to be a shinobi like you when he grows up." She said clasping her hands behind her back.

"That's not a good thing." He said thinking of his dark past.

She nudged him. "Sure it is. You're an exceptional shinobi, everyone knows it. We'll just make sure he takes a much smoother path to get there."

He nodded and led her up the steps to where the shrine once stood. "Do you know this place?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Naka shrine. It's dedicated to the Uchiha's patron deity." She replied.

"That's right, though it also serves another purpose." He said walking to the seventh tatami mat and pulling it out of the way. Sakura's eyes widened when the secret passage was revealed. "Come." Sasuke said extending a hand to her.

She nodded and took it using it to steady her as she walked down the steep steps to the Uchiha's secret meeting place. He lit a torch and she gazed around the space with wonder in her eyes.

"Wow." She breathed. "I never imagined something like this existed."

He nodded. "This is a secret place known only to members of the Uchiha clan. Now that you are a part of it, it's your right to know it." He replied walking to the front of the room where the stone slab written by The Sage of Six Paths and then altered by Black Zetsu stood. "This was left to my people many years ago." He explained touching the stone. "This is what fueled Madara's quest to power and drove my father and brother apart."

"I can't read it." Sakura said studying the stone. "The only thing I recognize is the Uchiha crest."

"Only those possessing the sharringan can read it." He explained. "Not that it matters. Though it was originally written by The Sage of Six Paths, it was altered by Black Zetsu. I'm not even sure what to do with it now." He confessed.

She reached out and touched his hand gently. "You'll figure it out when the time is right." She told him.

He nodded and then moved away from the stone tablet. "There are other things here that you should see." He said guiding her to the place where his family's things were kept. "These trunks belonged to my father, my mother, and Itachi." He said motioning to each one in turn. "I've been keeping them here since the massacre."

Her eyes widened and she gently reached out and touched each box in turn emotion shimmering in her jade eyes.

"You don't have to keep them here anymore." She assured him. "We could easily make room for them in my apartment." She cringed. "Well, once we move half of the wedding gifts into storage anyway." She added sheepishly.

"About that." Sasuke said reaching out to touch her face. "Let's build a house together. That apartment of yours was perfect for when you lived alone but it's getting a little small with both of us there."

"That's true." Sakura agreed.

"Would you mind building it on Uchiha property? It's a bit further from the hospital but we'd have plenty of room." He said.

She beamed at him and covered his hand with her own. "We'll build it wherever you like. As long as I get some say in the design." She said.

"Fair enough." He replied touching his forehead to hers. "Welcome to the Uchiha clan Sakura. I'm sure you'll fulfill your duties as matriarch with grace and steadfastness." He smiled gently. "Even if the only ones in the clan are the two of us, your position is still just as important as it would be if it was as large as it once was."

"I will do my best to fulfill my responsibilities as the wife of the Uchiha clan head." She said bowing low to him.

He smiled. "You're a natural." He remarked using his fingertips to lift her chin.

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I've spent a fair amount of time with Hinata since the war." She replied. "You tend to pick up on things when you're around the Princess of a Noble house so often."

He tipped her face up to his and kissed her gently. "Regardless, it makes me proud." He said nearly smirking when she blushed. "Also, as of today I am officially a shinobi of The Hidden Leaf Village again. Kakashi welcomed me back into the ranks today."

Her eyes widened and she leapt forward wrapping her arms around his neck. "That's so great!" she exclaimed.

He caught her around the waist and chuckled pressing his cheek to her neck. "You're excited now, but when he sends me on my first long term mission, I'm sure you'll be cursing us both." He teased.

She buried her face in his shoulder. "You're back where you were always meant to be. How can I not be happy?"

"Sentimental woman." he said with a smile tightening his grip on her waist.

"Naruto cried didn't he?" Sakura said.

"How did you guess?" he asked releasing her as she stepped away to touch his face.

"Just a hunch." She replied with a smile.

"Shall we go?" he said glancing at the entry way. "It's probably getting close to dinner time."

"Only if you're ready." Sakura said glancing around the massive space. "I'm glad the ANBU nor The Foundation never knew about this. I'm sure they would have torn this place apart."

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed as they mounted the stairs. "I haven't been impressed with them or The Foundation. Danzo certainly had a heavy handed way of doing things."

Sakura nodded. "Seriously. He had no respect for anyone or anything. He was so certain that only he could protect the village and if that meant constant acts of betrayal and the genocide of an entire clan, that was fine too." She snorted in disgust. "It never even occurred to the vulture that he might be wrong, that most of the dangerous forces threatening The Leaf were ones he'd created with his lies and deception."

Sasuke nodded and resealed the entrance to the secret meeting place.

"Sakura, how often do you come here?" he asked

Her eyes widened and she blushed before looking away. "I tried to come at least once a month." She replied. "Naruto told me a little about what happened to Itachi and your people. I just wanted to honor them."

Sasuke reached out and grabbed her hand lacing his fingers through hers. "Thank you for that." He said softly. "It means a lot to me."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Of course Sasuke."

The next day, Sasuke was called into the Hokage's office.

"Yesterday there was a large disturbance near the town of Kozen." Kakashi said pointing to a point on the map. "There's a shrine there that's said to house the soul of a malevolent spirit that once terrorized The Land of Fire. Lady Tsubaki, a kunoichi from The Hidden Leaf and Lord Hisame, a priest from the Kozen temple sealed it away more than seventy five years ago." He explained.

"Ok. What does this spirit do?" Sasuke asked glancing at the two shinobi standing next to him. One was from the Hyuga clan though he didn't recognize him and the other was from Kai Yamanacha.

"Little is known about it except for that it managed to raise an army that march on The Leaf Village." Kakashi said. "That army, was made up entirely of women."

Sasuke's brow furrowed at that. "An army of women?"

"That sounds like child's play to me." Kai said with a smirk.

"You're related to Ino and you can still say that?" Naruto said cocking a brow.

The blonde paled a little and then cleared his throat. "Lady Ino is one of the rare exceptions." He said sheepishly.

"So, what else do we know?" Sasuke asked.

"Lady Tsubaki gave very specific instructions. She said that if the sprit was ever release to send out a group of shinobi who were adept at using genjutsu and other jutsu that effect the psychic plane since the spirit's specialty was mental manipulation. She also said that the spirit has the ability to possess living humans."

"Well that sounds troublesome." The Hyuga clan member said. "I'm assuming I'm going because I'd be able to see the waver in someone's chakra if such a thing happened?"

"That's right Kou." Kakashi said. "The last and most important instruction Lady Tsubaki said that no matter what the circumstance, do not send any women from The Village Hidden in the Leaves to deal with the apparition."

"I see." Sasuke said taking the scroll that Kakashi held out to him. "We'll investigate this thoroughly."

&#&

"I told you that Kakashi would put you to work right away." Sakura said with a smile as she stood from her desk at the hospital and walked to a filing cabinet and slipped the folders in her hand into one of the drawers. "How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"It shouldn't be more than a week." He replied walking around her desk and tugging on the cord for her blinds. "It could last as long as a month."

"Not too bad then." Sakura said sliding her fingers over another set of files. "Who's on your team?"

"Kou Hyuga, and Kai Yamanacha. We're leaving in an hour." He replied studying a photograph of Sakura standing with the other women of the famous Konaha Twelve flashing a victory symbol, dressed in their war uniforms.

She stopped, her fingers hovering over the file she was about to pull. "Oh, so soon." She replied her voice a little softer than normal. "Well it must be urgent then." She said pulling the file out and returning to her desk laying the folder down.

"Sakura." Sasuke said walking around her desk and wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her flush against his chest. "You act like this is the first time I've been on a mission." He said pressing a kiss to her neck.

She sighed. "It's a wife's prerogative to worry when her husband goes away. Even if her husband is one of the strongest ninja's this world has ever known." She turned in his embrace and slipped her arms around his neck kissing him lightly. "I'm also going to miss you while you're gone you know."

He smirked and pressed his forehead to hers. "I won't be gone nearly as long as last time." He promised her.

"You better not be." She grumbled kissing him again.

His eyes drifted closed and fire ignited in his veins when he felt her tongue touch his lip. He slipped his tongue out to tangle with hers and lifted her onto her desk as his hand slid up her spine and then between their bodies groping her through her red shirt before reaching for the zipper of her top.

"Sasuke!" she squeaked when his mouth latched onto the swell of her breast just above the lace of her red bra. "Someone could walk in!"

"I locked the door." He replied sliding the zipper down until he could stroke over her abdomen.

"The window." She said her voice dying off as he stroked her through her black pants.

"I locked that too, and closed the blinds." He said pushing her back so that he could work on pulling her bottoms down.

"You planned this, didn't you?" she accused a low moan leaving her throat when he stroked a finger over her slit.

"Of course." He replied freeing his erection from his pants. "You're not the only one who will be going without." He reminded her stroking the head of his member over her soaking wet entrance.

"Sasuke." She groaned when he filled her with one thrust.

"Sakura." He moaned retreating a little before slamming forward again. "You're going to have to be quiet. The door is locked but these walls are thin." He reminded her.

He felt her clench around him and smirked even as he thrust and twisted his hips. Her hand flew up to clamp around her own mouth to cover her shriek of pleasure as her back arched off the desk. He leaned forward and sucked a rosy nipple into his mouth his hand sliding along her ribcage in the way that he knew made her shiver with pleasure.

It had been one of his fantasizes to take her here. In this office, on her desk while the hospital continued to bustle around them. Reality was turning out to be better than his dreams. Watching her flushed, desperately trying to control her voice even as her eyes rolled back with the pleasure he was giving her. Her clothes were disheveled and her desk was a mess, she was a mess and he felt a smug swelling of masculine pride that he had made her that way.

"Sakura!" he grunted as he felt a build of pressure at the base of his spine. "I'm going to come." He warned her.

Her walls clenched again and he released inside of her hissing when she followed right after. He pulled himself free from her and leaned forward kissing her gently as she panted and shivered in the after throes of her orgasm. Just as he started to pull his pants back up, there was a knock at the door.

Sakura's eyes widened and she jumped up from her desk quickly working to get her clothes back into place. "Who is it?" she called out glaring at Sasuke when he simply smirked from where he leaned against the desk watching her try to get herself presentable.

"It's Mutsuki." A voice replied. "I have the lab results you requested. May I come in?"

"Yes. Just a second." She replied raking her fingers through her mussed pink locks as she approached the door.

She pulled it open and a young woman with light brown hair and blue eyes handed her a file. Her eyes widened when her gaze fell on Sasuke.

"Who's that?" the girl asked blush tinging her cheeks.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, my husband." Sakura replied motioning to him. "This is Mutsuki, she works in the lab." She said motioning to the young woman.

The girl's eyes widened. "I heard you'd gotten married but I didn't know it was to him!" she exclaimed giving the pink haired medic the thumbs up. "Well done director!" she said with a grin.

Sakura blushed and shook her head. "Was there anything else you needed Mutsuki?" she asked.

"Nope. I'll leave the two of you to whatever you were doing." She said with a wink before dashing down the hall.

As soon as the door shut, Sasuke chuckled even as Sakura turned towards him her cheeks and ears blazing.

"This is all your fault." She said pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"You say that like you didn't enjoy yourself." He countered sauntering across the room to meet her. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her gently.

"Go get ready for your mission." She said pushing lightly at his shoulders. "I'll see you off at the gate."

He nodded and left the room smirking when he heard Sakura hiss. "Damn you Sasuke. Making a mess in my office. Why are you so damn sexy?" under her breath.

He'd have pleasant memories to entertain him during the time he was away at least. Perhaps he could come up with another fantasy to make into reality when he returned home again.

&%&

"Do you have everything you need?" Sakura asked at the gate as she handed him a bottle of food pills and a custom made med kit to add to his pack.

He nodded and she sighed reaching out to smooth the collar of his cloak. "Stop fussing." He muttered. "I'll be fine."

She sighed and laid her head against his chest. "Please hurry back to me." She whispered.

He gently embraced her giving her shoulder a light squeeze before he took a step back and extended his hand tapping her in the middle of her forehead gently. "Until next time." He said smiling at her.

She smiled back and brushed her fingers through his bangs one last time before her arm dropped and he turned to walk away, joining the rest of his team. It was strange. His heart was heavier than it had been the last time he'd left the village without her. There was an ache that seemed to intensify with each step he took away from it, away from _her_. However there was also a new lightness as well. A desire to quickly finish his mission and return back. To the place where he knew she would be waiting for him.

"Let's go." He said glancing at the two men flanking him. "I want to reach the first village before nightfall."

"Right." Kou replied.

"Whatever." Kai muttered.

Sasuke nearly sighed at the Yamanacha's attitude. It was certainly going to make the trip unpleasant. Even so, he was determined to work with the man. The faster they completed their mission, the sooner they could come home.

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading, reviewing, and favoriting! You are the reason I keep going even when I start to struggle with writer's block.**

 **Dear Guest Reviewer Lala; Sasuke was a virgin in every way (except for his poor lips that were stolen by Naruto) when he married Sakura. Also the reason** **her** **was emphasized in that sentence was to show that he was referring to Sakura in her entirety not just her sexually.**

 **Dear Gust Reviewer; Saying 'I don't like the way you portray Sasuke, his past, and his relationships' and 'your story is shallow' and calling it constructive criticism doesn't make it constructive criticism. Particularly if you don't present ideas on how to change or fix it. Which is why I invite you to log in so you can PM me ideas on improving.**

 **Also, Sasuke likely didn't create meaningful relationships with anyone during his rouge ninja days, because he was a ROUGE NINJA wanted by** **every major nation** **in the world. In Sasuke Shiden; His post Naruto series book; he uses Orochimaru's connections to the criminal underworld, not his own to solve the mystery surrounding The Exploding Humans. Considering how little he cares for Orochimaru and relying on others in general, it's safe to assume that he relied on him because he didn't have any connections of his own to use in that situation, again indicating that during his rouge ninja days, he kept to himself and didn't attempt to form any lasting connections. There WILL be mentions of Sasuke's past and at least one entire arc of this story will feature Team Taka heavily in the future. So chill out and wait or find another Sasusaku story on this site to suite your taste.**


	18. Chapter 18

Sasuke sat against the wall of the Inn where he and his team had stopped to stay the night, his gaze fixed on the moon shining through the open window. He hadn't been able to fall asleep and he was fairly certain it was partially because Sakura wasn't beside him. Her warmth, her scent, her breathing, it all had worked better than any sedative for putting him to sleep.

Also, when he was alone like this, he had a tendency to brood. Think about the lives he'd taken, the lives he'd taken for granted, the connections he'd failed to make. There were redeemable people in the underworld weren't there? If he'd made more of an effort during his rouge ninja days to make connections, perhaps he'd be a better ninja now. He shook his head. No. Making lasting connections was Naruto's gift. He on the other hand was quite adept at severing such things. Besides, he was only focused on his goals back then, 'Kill Itachi', that became, 'Destroy the Leaf'. Nothing else mattered to him. He'd made Karin, and Suigetsu deal with any people they'd encountered along the way after he killed Orochimaru. He was too high profile to let even the rodents that scuttled around the underworld get too close. Besides, there was little honor among thieves regardless of how much they tried to pretend otherwise. He wasn't about to expose himself to people who thought of themselves and their purse strings first and loyalty second.

Itachi had managed to create some lasting bonds during his rouge ninja days. The woman Aria, as well as a group of children he'd met a while ago who told him that 'Itachi was a good person' were proof of that. But, he wasn't like his brother. He had never been and likely never would become that selfless.

Perhaps he could work in changing that now. After all, the more trustworthy connections he had, the bigger his network would become so that he could protect The Leaf as well as the people living there. His wife's face filled his mind and he nearly sighed. Was she in bed sleeping now, or still awake working or reading one of her medical books? Maybe she was looking at the moon, the same way he was right now.

"Missing your wife?" Kou asked moving to sit by him.

Sasuke glanced at the Hyuga. The man had been calm, collected, and polite during their journey so far. It seemed to be a family trait since Hinata and Neji had been very much the same way. Either that, or the Hyuga's simply had very strict training. He nodded and returned to gazing at the orb in the sky.

"She's a good woman. Lady Hinata, and Lady Hanabi speak highly of her." The ninja said before turning to gaze at the moon himself. "You should try to get some sleep. Even a little would be helpful I think."

The Uchiha studied the man for a moment and then sighed moving back to his futon. He laid down making sure his sword was in easy reach and closed his eyes. He focused on his memories of Sakura. The feel of her hair, the color of her eyes, the warmth of her smile. He felt himself drifting off as his fantasy meshed with a forming dream. He slept soundly after that. His mind occupied by a lovely dream of Sakura splayed out beneath him in soft grass under the shade of a large tree. Cherry blossoms rained down around them as she sighed arching into his touch as he stroked her breast while his mouth peppered her abdomen with bites and kisses.

" _Sasuke." She sighed raking her fingernails lightly up the length of his back. "I love you."_

 _Her words pleased him and he showed her, rolling an erect nipple between his fingers making her gasp with pleasure._

" _Sasuke!" she groaned again. "Wake up."_

His brow furrowed at that and he lifted his head to stare at her.

"Wake up." Came the voice again only it wasn't hers and he was thrown quickly from his dream and into reality his eyes opening to focus on the wooden celling above him.

"Are you going to sleep all morning?" Kai Yamanacha snapped.

"It's just before dawn." Kou said folding his futon. "There's no reason to be so impatient."

"He's supposed to be our team leader." The blonde protested. "What good is he if he can't even wake up on time?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and slipped out of bed and padded over to his bag. Pulling out the bag of toiletries there as well as a change of clothes, he retreated to the bathroom and then jumped into the shower.

"This is why I hate traveling with other people." He grumbled to himself.

On Team Seven, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi had learned his habits and mannerisms quite quickly. Sakura and Kakashi were the early risers and usually woke Naruto and himself with little complaints. On Team Taka, it had been Jugo that had nudged him awake more often than not, Karin couldn't be trusted to do the task since she'd try to slip into bed with him, and Suigetsu was afraid after nearly being evaporated when he'd woken him up with a splash of water to the face and gotten a face full of fire for his trouble. In both cases, he was surrounded by people who cared about him and respected him. That was not the case here. He'd have to earn the respect of these men. Or he could just scare them into submission.

With a sigh, he turned the water off and stepped out of the steaming shower. He brushed his teeth and hair his brow furrowing at one spike that wasn't doing what he wanted it to. Sakura seemed to have a magic touch that made his hair lay however she wanted. He wasn't so lucky. He pulled on his grey shirt, black vest and pants. He studied his reflection for a moment. There was no reason for him to apologize for sleeping later. It wasn't as though they were running late because of it. The Yamanacha prick just needed to get over the fact that he was the team leader for this mission.

He left the room and quickly packed his bag ignoring the dirty looks the mind transfer ninja kept shooting at him. When he was finished, he neatly folded his futon, picked up a rice ball from the plate on the table and wrapped it in paper slipping it into his bag. He picked up second one and took it to the terrace perching on the slim railing as he looked at the brightening sky. It hadn't even been twenty four hours yet and he already wanted to return home. He finished his rice ball quickly offering a few bites to a cat that leapt down from the roof to join him and then stepped back into the room.

"Let's go." He said firmly.

"Now?" Kai asked cocking a brow. "We still have half an hour before we really need to get going." He said glancing at his schedule.

"Everyone is up and fed. There's no reason to waste any more time." Sasuke replied opening the door as the mind transfer ninja scrambled to throw his bag together.

Kou chuckled softly behind his hand. "Perhaps this is the reason he was still sleeping. He doesn't waste a moment that he's awake."

The blonde shot a dark look at the Hyuga before following them both out of the room and down to the main floor of the Inn. They said their goodbye's and then took to the trees moving quickly but not at top speed through the trees.

"Do you have any ideas about what this apparition might be?" Kou asked Sasuke as they moved through the trees.

"It's hard to say." Sasuke replied. "It could be something similar to the tailed beasts. An accumulation of chakra that has taken on a life of its own or was given a form by someone else. Or it could also be a demon similar to the one from The Land of Ogres. It's hard to come up with any decent theories with so little information to go on." He said leaping to another tree.

His brow furrowed as something occurred to him. The direction that they were traveling was in the same direction that he'd sensed that strange spike of chakra that had woken him from his nightmare. Could this apparition be what he'd sensed?

"Is that what the tailed beasts are? Just accumulations of chakra with personalities stuck to them?" Kai asked.

"That's the simplest explanation of what they are." Sasuke replied.

"So where did they all go after the war?" Kai asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm not sure. All I know is that Gyuki and Kurama chose to stay with Killer Bee and Naruto. The other tailed beasts are free to come and go within Naruto as they please but will likely never again return to this world."

"That seems like such a waste. All that power…" Kai murmured.

Sasuke shook his head. That much power had nearly brought their world to ruin, yet he still wanted it. Then again, he had once been obsessed with power himself so he could understand where the mind transfer ninja was coming from.

"Speaking of power, what can that creepy looking eye of yours do?" The blonde asked.

The Uchiha glanced back at him. "Which one?" he asked his black eye shifting to red, then to the star shape of his mangyko sharringan.

Kai blanched and shivered a little as he looked away. Sasuke shifted his eye back to black and waited to see if the mind transfer ninja would regain his nerve.

"The purple one." Kai said after a few moments.

"My rinnigan." Sasuke clarified. The man nodded and Sasuke sighed. "I haven't had it for very long so I haven't had the time to explore all of its abilities." He said. "That being said, it gives me the power to open pathways connecting different dimensions. A stronger version of the kamui that Kakashi and Obito wielded." He explained. "I can also use it to switch places with any similar sized object though there's a limit to the distance I can travel using that method. It also greatly improves my sensory ability allowing me to see and sense chakra from longer distances. I'm also able to detect who's performing a jutsu over long distances." He explained.

"What incredible abilities." Kou murmured.

"How come you have tomoes in yours?" Kai asked. "Pain's and Madara's didn't look like that."

"I'm not sure." Sasuke replied. "The only explanation that I've been able to come up with is that my rinnigan is higher ranked than theirs since it developed when The Sage of Sixth Paths personally gave me a portion of his power."

"What?! You mean that's not just a legend?" Kai exclaimed.

"No it's not." Sasuke replied.

"You met him?" Kou asked.

"Yes." Sasuke replied.

"What's he like?" Kou asked.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "He's a lot like Naruto and a little like me."

%#%

They arrived in Kozen village around noon the next day approached the village headman's house.

"Who goes there?" a voice called out.

"We're shinobi from The Hidden Leaf." Kai replied.

"You shouldn't answer so carelessly." Sasuke warned in a low voice his rinnigan scanning the area for that chakra he'd sensed before. "Remember, this demon had the ability to possess people and appears to hold a grudge against The Leaf."

Kai shifted uncomfortably as a young man with dark hair and light grey eyes came out to the gate. "Excellent." He said noting the headbands Kou and Kai wore on their foreheads. "Please come in." he said leading them inside.

"Welcome to Kozen village." The older headman said as they gathered in the meeting room. "As you were told, we are charged with protecting a shrine that houses a malevolent spirit. When I was young, you could sense an angry sometimes sorrowful presence around it. That was more than enough to convince me that creature is alive in there. Over the years however, that presence has diminished and several of the younger generation have forgotten what a serious charge it is. A few days ago, the guard watching over the shrine dozed off. He was awoken by the sound of paper tearing and then a blood curling scream. A young man had torn off the main talisman keeping the demon bound and was unconscious on the ground. He has not regained consciousness since then."

Sasuke nodded. "May I see him? If he's trapped in some sort of genjutsu, I should be able to free him with little trouble."

The old man nodded. "Yes. As soon as we finish here."

"Headman, do you know anything else about this spirit? Things The Leaf may not be privy to?" Kou asked.

Sasuke was beginning to like the Hyuga clan member more and more. He was smart, tactful, and knew what questions to ask.

"There is a legend surrounding it." The Headman replied. "One that only the headman and his family know of. It is said that many years ago, a demon was traveling through this area and stopped near the temple to rest. When it woke, it saw a beautiful man walking through the nearby woods and fell madly in love. However, the man was human and when he saw the demon, he was repulsed by its otherworldly appearance and attempted to destroy it with his holy powers. The demon retreated and undeterred, took on the form of a beautiful woman. When the demon saw the monk again he was much kinder offering it shelter for the night. The demon fell further in love with the man, staying with him for several days within the temple. One day, another woman, a kunoichi from The Hidden Leaf Village appeared at the temple. She'd been badly injured in an unrelated battle and was trying to return to her village when she ran out of strength. The monk took in the shinobi and tended to her wounds over the next several weeks neglecting the demon who still lived inside the temple walls. When the kunoichi awoke, he invited her to stay longer until she fully regained her strength. She agreed." The old man sighed and rubbed his shoulders. "The monk soon fell in love with the kunoichi and offered to return to her village and marry her. The demon overheard this and became enraged shedding its beautiful form and revealing it's true identity. Scorned by the man she'd thought was her lover, the demoness amassed an army of women and attempted to attack The Leaf Village, blaming the village and the kunoichi for the loss of her happiness. The kunoichi and monk confronted the creature together and eventually sealed it away. They moved to Konoha soon after leaving the village to look after the demon they'd sealed away."

"That's an interesting legend." Kai remarked. "It sounds pretty far-fetched to me."

"Enough." Sasuke snapped glancing at the Yamanacha. "Take me to see the unconscious man. Then we'll go visit the shrine."

The man nodded. "Very well. My son Yuichi will guide you." He said motioning to the grey eyed man from before.

"Thank you." Sasuke said following the headman's son.

They arrived in a separate room where a teenaged boy with light brown hair lay on a futon.

"I can do this part." Kai said moving to the boy's side. "I can enter his mind using my mind transfer."

The Uchiha's brow furrowed at that. "You weren't able to escape my genjutsu. What happens if you get sucked into a genjutsu trap laid within his mind?"

Kai's eyes widened and then he looked away. "I'll be fine. This is a Yamanacha clan specialty." He said laying his hand on the man's forehead.

Knowing that arguing wouldn't get anywhere, he turned to Kou. "Watch his chakra carefully. If it wavers at all. Let me know right away."

"Right." The man replied activating his Byakugan.

Kai's brow furrowed, sweat beading on his brow before he suddenly slumped forward.

"Sasuke!" Kou exclaimed. "His chakra!"

"Idiot!" Sasuke hissed flipping the man to his back and prying his eye open. "Mangyko Sharringan!"

He fell into Kai's psychic plane and found the mind transfer ninja locked in battle with a strange creature that was pale with long dark hair, and no face except for a mouth lined with sharp teeth. Its torso looked human like with almost translucent, white skin, but the limbs were reptilian with three grotesquely long appendages tipped with vicious claws on each hand and foot. The creature reached out and grabbed the man lifting him towards its sharp toothed mouth.

With a leap, he advanced on the beast drawing his sword from its sheath. He sliced of the monster's arm with his blade, funneling just a little of his lightning chakra into it in order to insure the cut was clean and went all the way through. He yanked Kai from the monster's hand and planted both feet in the monster's featureless face and leapt backwards flipping with Kai slung over his shoulder and landed on the ground hard sliding back several feet with legs bent and slightly apart, his back arched forward to give him better balance as he came to a stop. He laid his injured comrade on the ground and faced the howling beast as it charged at him with a killing intent that would have brought his younger self to his knees. There was no time or reason to let the apparition run loose like this and cause damage to Kai's mind that might never be undone.

He focused his chakra and gathered a handful of black flames in his palm. He aimed them at the monster and thrust his hand forward. "Flame control!"

The creature shrieked and then vanished in a blast of steam. Kai's psychic plane returned to a field of white with stars winking overhead and Sasuke knelt beside his fallen teammate.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked cradling the man's head in his hand.

"Is that… The demon?" Kai rasped.

"It must be. Are you alright?" he repeated.

"Yes. I'm fine. Sorry." Kai replied sheepishly.

"Release!" Sasuke exclaimed bringing them both back to reality.

"Are you both alright?" Kou asked his pale eyes wide.

"We're fine." Sasuke assured him. "Let me check on the other man now."

"Be careful." Kai warned him.

Sasuke peeled open the other man's eye and sank into his psychic plane. It was dark and he watched the young man sit with his friends, sake flowing freely around a campfire.

"Shh! You're going to get us caught!" a young woman hissed. "We're not supposed to be drinking this."

"Light up Ai." Another boy said. "Alcohol is medicine you know."

"Whatever." The girl snarled. "Anyone up for truth or dare?" she asked

"Of course!" another boy answered.

Sasuke groaned internally and sighed as the childish game ensued. The questions and dares becoming more serious as the time went on.

"I dare you to take the sealing tag off of The Water Woman's shrine." Ai said suddenly.

The boy whose mind he had invaded stiffened. "Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Are you too afraid?" she taunted.

"It's kind of a big deal." Another member of the group protested.

"I'll do it!" the boy exclaimed the alcohol bolstering his confidence. "Just wait!"

He left the group and stumbled through the trees towards the shrine. The guard was already sleeping so he slipped up to the door and took a deep breath as he studied the paper tag placed over the doors. He'd come too far, he couldn't back down now. Not when Ai had dared him.

He reached out and gripped the faded red tag and pulled ripping the seal off. A shrill shrieking laugh filled the air as the doors flew open and a creature with long dark hair, no face, and a sharp toothed grin streaked towards him. His mouth fell open and a high pitched scream left his throat as she entered his mind. He collapsed near the shrine and his friends came running kneeling beside him next to the now alert guard.

"What happened?" The guard demanded.

"It… It was just a game." One of the boys whimpered.

Ai reached out to touch the boy and the apparition hissed. "Yes! A female vessel." She whispered slithering up the girl's arm and slipping into her mouth.

Sasuke's brow furrowed as he moved deeper within the boy's psychic plane. He was shivering in a corner, his hands pressed to his ears, his eyes wide.

"The Water Woman. She's real." He whimpered. "She's going to destroy us all. I'm the one that let her out."

"That's enough." Sasuke said approaching the boy.

Though it was true the demon's presence had initially put him in a comatose state, that piece of the serpent had jumped to Kai when he originally tried to enter the boy's mind. It was his own fear and shame that kept him trapped now.

"It's time to face the consequences of your actions and step out of the dark." Sasuke said extending his hand.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm Sasuke." He replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ren." He replied before bowing his head. "This is all my fault."

"Face your mistakes and move forward." Sasuke said. "Your friend Ai is in great danger now. You need to walk back to reality to save her."

"It's scary! What if they hate me!?" he exclaimed.

"You cannot control anyone's actions but your own." Sasuke said. "However, perhaps they will forgive you in time. Many people are worried about you."

"How would you know?" Ren asked.

"I was summoned here by your headman when the shrine was opened." He looked down at the boy's fear filled eyes and nearly sighed, he'd have to use even more persuasive means to get the boy to come back to reality. "I've also made terrible mistakes that I can never truly atone for. It was difficult, but I've done my best to move forward in spite of them. You can do the same." He said holding his hand out more insistently. "Now stand up and face reality!"

Ren blinked and then hesitantly took the ninja's hand.

"Release!"

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Kou asked touching his shoulder.

"I'm fine." He replied taking a deep breath. "There was definitely something in that shrine. We need to check it out. We also need to find a girl named Ai."

"Ai?" the Yuichi repeated. "She was found about ten miles from the village unconscious in the middle of the road. When she woke up, she told us she had no memory after finding Ren near the shrine."

Sasuke's jaw clenched. "Did that demon already find another host?" he muttered under his breath. "Take us to the shrine right away." He ordered the man.

"Right!" Yuichi said motioning for a woman standing near the door. "Take care of Ren." He told her before leading the ninja out of the building and along a narrow winding path.

"Why did you cut me off when we were with the headman?" Kai asked.

"Because you were acting the way Naruto did when he was twelve." Sasuke muttered under his breath. Kou smirked having heard the quiet comment but Kai looked at him with an expectant look in his eye. "Do you know why Obito went along with Madara's plan to start The Fourth Great Ninja War?" he asked the mind transfer ninja.

"Because he was an Uchiha and they're all a bit crazy?" Kai replied.

Sasuke's brow twitched at that. "No. It's because when he was a genin he arrived on a battle field to help his comrades just in time to watch his best friend kill the girl he loved." Kai and Kou's eyes both widened. "He honestly felt that the world was wrong and wanted to destroy it in order to create a new one, a perfect, peaceful world where she was still alive. Nothing else mattered to him." He glanced at the two ninja behind him. "The notion that there was a demon who decided to destroy The Leaf because the man she loved fell in love with a Kunoichi and left her behind doesn't seem all that far-fetched to me."

"I see." Kai said as they entered a clearing.

Sasuke walked up to the shrine that was being guarded by a pair of much more alert looking guards and touched the seal. "That's a Hidden Leaf Seal formula." He muttered reading the remaining characters on the edge of the ripped paper.

He circled the building and then put his hand on the door activating his rinnigan. "There's traces of chakra." He murmured. "It feels different from both human and tailed beast chakra. I'm not sure what to make of it but it'll certainly be easier to track this way." He studied the door. "I'm going inside."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Kai asked as Yuichi and the guards shifted nervously behind them.

The Uchiha nodded. "I can't sense anyone inside. Any chakra leftover is just residual traces left from being held here for so long."

"Let me check as well." Kou said activating his own visual prowess. "You're right. There's no one inside."

Sasuke nodded and walked inside the shrine. His eyes widened as he looked around the space. Words of hate were scrawled across the walls, scraped into the wood.

"Kill the kunoichi!" "He was mine!" "Destroy the Leaf!" he saw a piece of paper and brushed the dust off of it. "I'll make him pay. I'll take her body and then kill him with it. They will both know despair! Then I'll do the same to the Leaf. Take the women and kill the men. Yes! What fun! What fun! The kunoichi's will fall! Fall and serve me then we'll make all of them, all the filthy men in this world pay!"

His brows knit together. This was her plan? To somehow turn the kunoichi's against their own village? Lady Tsubaki must have known. That was why she'd left explicit instructions to keep Leaf Village Kunoichi away from this place. His eyes widened and he dashed out of the building.

"Ai!" exclaimed stopping in front of Yuichi. "Where did you find her?" he demanded.

"On the road ten miles from the village." He repeated.

"Where in the road? What direction was she headed in?" Sasuke asked.

"What direction?" Yuichi repeated. Sasuke nodded and he turned towards the guards. "You were there, what direction?" he asked.

The guard touched his chin, his eyes rolling up in his head as he concentrated before he turned and pointed. "She was headed in that direction."

Sasuke's heart dropped. "Are you sure?" he asked stepping up to the guard. "Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes. I was the first one to see her. She was lying face down in the road her arm pointing down it." He explained.

"Damn!" Sasuke hissed pulling a scroll and ink pen from his bag.

"What's wrong?" Kou asked.

"Yeah. You look sort of stressed." Kai agreed watching as Sasuke's hand flew over the paper.

"The demon trapped in that shrine had enough of a form to write out her plan even while confined there." He said his hand sliding over the paper. "She plans to destroy the village by taking control of the Kunoichi and using them to do her bidding, to carry out her grudge not just against The Leaf but all of the men in this world." He finished his message and slipped it into the pack on his hawk. "Take it to The Leaf. Hurry!" he ordered the bird. "We need to find this Ai girl, remove all traces of the demon from her and then return to The Leaf as soon as possible." He said.

"But we're supposed to help this village." Kai protested.

Sasuke's temper snapped and he whirled on the man, his eyes blazing. "Use your head!" he snarled. "A mere _fragment_ of this demon's power was able to take control of your mind in a matter of seconds and your clan is naturally adept at Genjutsu! What would happen if this thing managed to take control of Ino, Hinata, or Sakura?"

Kai and Kou both paled.

"Where is Ai?" Sasuke asked striding towards Yuichi.

"At her parent's house." He replied. "I'll take you there now."

Sasuke nodded and jerked his head, motioning the two ninja with him forward and strode after the headman's son.

Despite the busy afternoon hour, the people parted like water in the wake of the Uchiha. He all but prowled the streets, a dark, dangerous, predator exuding an almost malevolent arua. A shinobi was hunting and even the most dimwitted civilians knew better than to cross their path needlessly at a moment like this.

"It's here." Yuichi said motioning to a house next to the temple that had once been the place where the monk Hisame had dwelled and lived with both a demon and kunoichi at one time.

"Take us to her. We don't have time for pleasantries." Sasuke said firmly.

"Yes sir. Please give me a moment." The grey eyed man said striding up to the door and knocking gently.

An average looking middle aged man with light brown hair stepped out. "Can I help you Yuichi?" he said softly.

"Yes. Shinibo from The Hidden Leaf have arrived. They'd like to examine your daughter." The headman's son explained.

"Oh. Yes. Please come in." the man said stepping away from the door and ushering them inside.

Yuichi motioned them forward and Sasuke stalked inside the house with Kai and Kou close behind. The father stepped back instinctively as the ink haired Uchiha entered his home clearly unnerved by the dangerous look in his mismatched eyes.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked firmly.

"T- This way." The man stuttered before almost scrambling down the hall to the open living room that had been turned into a makeshift bedroom.

A mousy looking woman with light blonde hair knelt beside a pretty girl with chestnut colored hair laying on a futon.

"Please pardon us." Kou said bowing to the nervous couple as Sasuke swept forward and knelt beside the unconscious girl. "The situation is quite urgent. My companion should be able to break the spell that is keeping your daughter from waking up."

"Really?" the blonde exclaimed.

"Yes. He's already done the same for Ren." Yuichi said.

"Exactly but he's in a hurry and a bit of a foul mood at the moment so I suggest you step back and let him work." Kai advised as Sasuke forced one of the girl's eyes open.

"Mangyko Sharringan." Sasuke murmured pushing his way inside her mind.

" _I never wanted this."_ The young woman wailed curled up into a ball. _"I just wanted to free of this duty of protecting the stupid shrine. I never meant for Ren to get hurt."_

Sasuke watched as the demon now in the form of a beautiful woman with red lips, eerie yellow eyes, and long dark hair approached the girl and wrapped her long slender arms around the girl.

" _There there."_ She purred. _"I know you never intended to hurt him. Does it hurt to think about that boy?"_

" _Yes. It hurts. It hurts so much."_ The girl sobbed. _"Ren! I'm so sorry Ren!"_

" _I can make it go away."_ The demon said stroking over the girl's hair. _"I'll make sure you never have to think of him again."_

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized the demon's intention. She was going to wipe the boy's presence from her memory giving her more control over the vessel she'd taken. He armed himself with shuriken and took aim throwing the pair with pinpoint accuracy. The demon screamed and let go of the girl whirling towards him.

" _You!"_ She screamed. _"How are you in here!?"_

" _Get out."_ Sasuke said firmly. _"You do not belong here. This is not your realm."_ His power whipped around him in violet rings and the woman cringed taking several steps back. _"Get out!"_ he snarled.

" _Curse you!"_ The woman screeched but without much chakra to draw from the girl, she had no strength and vanished in a puff of smoke.

" _Who are you?"_ Asked Ai. _"Why, how are you here?"_

" _Your friend Ren is fine. He's waiting for you."_ Sasuke said holding his hand out to her. _"Come. It's time to come back to reality."_

Ai's eyes welled with fresh tears. _"I can't. This is all my fault."_

" _Take responsibility for it and move on. Your friend has, you can as well. Hurry, there isn't much time."_ Sasuke said reaching out to grab her wrist. _"Step into the light!"_

The girl hesitated for a moment longer before reaching out to take his hand.

"Release!" he exclaimed landing back inside his own head. "Alright. She's free."

"Ah! Ai!" her mother exclaimed as the girl opened her eyes. "Thank you so much! How can we ever repay you?"

"There's no need." Sasuke said getting to his feet. "She was a victim as well." He turned to his two companions and Yuichi. "We've used up too much time already. We need to quickly return to the village."

"Right." Kai and Kou said in unison standing.

"Yes. I'll guide you outside." The headman's son said walking forward. "Thank you so much for all of your help." Leading them through the house.

They arrived outside and Sasuke eyed each of his companions "We're leaving!" he said firmly. "We'll return as soon as we've captured the demon."

"Right. Please send us word when you've found something." Yuichi said.

Sasuke nodded and leapt into the trees with Kai and Kou hot on his heels.

"Lady Hinata, Lady Hanabi, please be alright." Kou murmured under his breath.

"You better be safe Ino." Kai muttered his hands clenched into fists.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered his jaw clenching as her smiling face flashing before his mind.

%&%

Sakura sighed and glanced at the clock. It was seven thirty. She technically could have left more than an hour ago, but going home to an empty house… It was just depressing.

"That was an epic sigh." Ino said with a smirk as she walked into her office. "You know your shift is over right?"

"I have work to do." Sakura replied scanning over a report.

The blonde smirked and sat down in front of Sakura's desk.

"You miss Sasuke, don't you?" she teased.

"Of course I do!" Sakura hissed before slumping forward. "I'm pathetic, it hasn't even been seventy two hours and I'm a wreck."

Ino sighed and walked around to rub her friend's back. "I'm sorry. Sasuke will be back before you know it. It's not like anyone can actually hurt him. Don't worry so much."

"I know." Sakura said turning her head to look at her friend. "I know that in my head but my heart…" she touched her chest. "I can't stop worrying. There's a part of me that's afraid he's just going to disappear again." She confessed a tear running down her cheek.

"Oh Sakura." Ino murmured hugging her gently. "Sasuke will come back to you. I'm sure of it. If he gets lost, we'll just send Naruto out to get him."

"Thanks Ino." Sakura said squeezing her friend's arm gently. "I guess I'll go home after all. He'll be pretty upset if he comes back and finds out that I've been running myself ragged."

"That's the spirit!" The mind transfer ninja said with a smile. "I know! How about you come to my house for dinner tomorrow? I'll invite the rest of the girls too. It'll be a blast."

Sakura smiled as she stood up and gathered her purse. "I'd like that." She confessed.

"Great! Does seven sound good, or is that too late?" Ino asked.

"Seven is good." Sakura replied reaching for the door.

Both shinobi jumped when the door was yanked open. "Director! There's an emergency!" a young medic exclaimed.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"A woman was found unconscious just outside the village gates. Nothing we've done had been able to wake her up and her vitals are dropping." The young man explained.

"Looks like I'll be staying a bit later after all." Sakura replied quickly grabbing her lab coat and rushing towards the surgery wing. "You're on standby Ino." She called out waving to the mind transfer ninja.

She strode into the surgery wing and looked down at the prone form of a middle aged woman with grey streaks in her reddish brown hair. She was dressed in the clothes of a typical house wife with an ankle length pink dress, a white apron, and her hair partially covered by a yellow and blue checkered scarf. Her feet were covered in soft brown boots that looked quite worn down.

Sakura frowned. "You found her outside the village gates?" she asked.

"Yes Haruno Sensei. I mean Uchiha Sensei." Another medic replied.

"It's fine. You'll get used to it." She assured him as she looked at the monitors and then the woman's chart. "No identification?"

The medic in charge nodded

"She's not from the village." She muttered touching her chin "But she doesn't look like she planned on coming here either." She muttered.

"What makes you say that?" another medic asked. "She could be a potential client."

Sakura shook her head. "Look at the way she's dressed. These aren't nice clothes or travel clothes. These are the kind of clothes someone does chores in. She's still wearing her apron and a hair scarf. None would come to a ninja village dressed like this for a job request." She muttered her hands glowing green as she worked to assess the woman's condition. "She's completely exhausted but that's all. There's no reason she shouldn't be waking up. She doesn't have a drop of chakra in her either." She moved her hand to the woman's head. "Genjutsu maybe?" She eased her chakra into the woman's brain looking for any signs of distress.

Her brow furrowed as she felt something slide against her chakra. A slimy sensation that reminded her a bit of the sensation she felt when she'd been poisoned by a shinobi while on a mission to protect a priestess from The Land of Ogres.

"Ouch!" she hissed when she felt a sharp pain near the nape of her neck.

"What is it Uchiha Sensei?" one of her medics asked.

"It's nothing." She replied touching the spot. "Do what you need to in order to keep her alive. I need to do some research. Something isn't quite right here."

"Yes Uchiha Sensei." Her medical team replied in unison.

Sakura nodded and left the room. She touched her forehead and grimaced at the sudden headache that throbbed there.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Ino asked as she met her in the hallway with Hinata by her side.

"Just a little headache. Nothing major." She replied waving it off.

"Did you find out what was up with that woman they found?" Ino asked. "I brought Hinata thinking that she might be able to see something."

Sakura shook her head. "She doesn't have any chakra. Not a drop." She replied walking with the other kunoichi through the halls towards the doors of the hospital. "She's not from the village either."

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

The pink haired medic nodded. "Her clothing isn't right. Even the housewives and elderly wear sandals here. It's just the way we do things. She was wearing boots."

"Could she have been a potential client?" Ino offered waving to Temari as she approached.

"I don't think so." Sakura said shaking her head. "It's so strange. It's like one minute she was hanging up her laundry and the next she was collapsed in front of our gate. She was wearing a plain dress, an apron and a scarf in her hair. Would any of your mother's go to meet with a bunch of shinobi dressed like that?"

"My mom would rather die." Ino said confidently.

"I seriously doubt she would have." Temari confirmed as Hinata nodded in agreement.

"That's what I thought." Sakura said. "It's just weird. She's exhausted but has no other injuries yet her heartrate and breathing rate keeps dropping for no reason. I checked for genjutsu but-" She winced touching her forehead again as her head throbbed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ino asked reaching out to touch her.

"You don't look so good." Temari confirmed.

"Just a headache." Sakura replied. "I think I've been working too much the past couple of days."

"I told you s- Ouch!" Ino hissed touching the back of her neck.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked touching the mind transfer ninja.

"Damn mosquitos." The blonde hissed.

Hinata smiled and then winced pressing a hand to her shoulder. "Ouch!" she hissed.

"They're extra vicious tonight." Temari said reaching out to touch Hinata's hand. "We never had much a problem with the blood sucking menaces in Suna, not enough wa- Ow!" she yelped. "Is the mosquito from hell hanging out over here?" she grumbled rubbing her forearm.

"It must be." Ino confirmed touching her forehead. "I think we should head home before it eats us alive."

"Yeah. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sakura said waving before walking towards her apartment.

As soon as her friends were out of sight, she started jogging the pain in her head spiking as she stumbled into a nearby fence.

"Something is wrong." She muttered under her breath as she pushed away from the fence and forced herself to keep walking forward her focus on her apartment less than a block away. "An illness transferred by insect bite?" she stumbled a few more feet. "It's possible. I need to call Shino." She looked up at her apartment terrace and took a deep breath. "Can I make it?" she glanced at the stairs and shuddered. "I have to make it." She leapt for it and barely cleared the railing. She wobbled using the iron bars for support and to catch her breath before throwing the door open and stumbling inside. "Damn it." She hissed as she fell forward, her vision wavering as the pain in her head seared like a knife drawing a shriek of pain from her lips. With shaking fingers she formed seals and bit her thumb. "Summoning jutsu." She muttered.

A tiny slug appeared at her side. "Sakura dear?" Katsuyu said sliding towards her. "What's wrong?"

"My head." Sakura moaned. "It feels like it's going to explode. I can't even move." Her eyes widened as a creature with the torso of a woman, lizard like arms, and no face sauntered towards her.

"What a lovely Leaf Village Kuniochi." The woman purred reaching out to tip her head up her yellow eyes meeting Sakura's green orbs. "Such power." The creature drawled. "Yes, such wonderful, potent power." She slid her cheek over Sakura's making the pink haired woman shudder. "It will be mine. _You_ will be mine."

"No." Sakura rasped. "Don't!" the creature opened its mouth and sank it's fangs into the nape of her neck where she'd felt the prick of pain from before. Sakura's jaw dropped, a blood curling scream falling from her lips as dark, tainted power slithered through her veins invading her mind, taking her soul captive. The face of her husband appeared in her mind and she reached for it, fighting with everything she had to keep it in her sight. "Sasuke!"

"Shh…." The yellow eyed woman soothed her taking on the form of a beautiful woman with dark hair and yellow eyes. "I'll take care of you Sakura." She said taking her limp body into her arms caressing her cheek with a slender hand tipped with long crimson nails. "That vile man will never harm you again."

#%#

Sasuke's jaw clenched as he moved as quickly as he dared through the trees towards the village. There was no way of knowing if his hunch was correct but if it was, time was of the essence. They had to get to the village before the demon did. There was so much residual power left in that shrine that he was certain this being was far more powerful than anyone was giving it credit for.

His eyes widened and he froze as he sensed that same chakra, tainted and slippery like oil spiking in the direction of the village. The faceless woman was making her move and they were still too far away to make a difference.

"Damn it!" he growled. "Faster!" he called out to his companions. "I just felt the demon's power spike. She's making her move!"

"Right!" Kai and Kou barked in unison increasing their speed with him.

He pushed faster, his jaw clenching when he heard a voice brush across his mind. "Sasuke!" Sakura's voice cried out.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed his soul shuddering.

She had to be in terrible danger. It was the only explanation. Her soul had been in such peril that she'd managed to call to his own.

He pushed faster through the trees memories of his race back to the village when he'd found out she'd been kidnaped by the ANBU replaying in his mind. He'd never been so frantic to reach her side before. The knowledge that she would likely be tortured or worse by the hands of trained killers pushing him faster. He was positive back then that he'd never feel that way again.

He was wrong. He'd been _dead_ wrong. The panic he was feeling now, the desperation and fear put the feelings he'd had then to shame.

:8:

He dropped down near the village gate and scanned the immediate area. It was quiet, almost eerily so. Without wasting another moment, he rushed to Sakura's apartment kicking the door open.

"Sakura!" he called out. "Where are you!?"

He didn't bother to take off his shoes as he raced to the dark living room flipping the lights on. The air was stagnant and still and the living area looked relatively untouched. There were no dishes in the sink and her purse was missing. His panic began to grow when he threw open their bedroom door and found the veranda door partially open, the curtain flapping in the breeze.

"Who's there? Is that you Sasuke?" a soft voice called out.

He walked closer to the bed and looked around spotting a patch of white and blue partially underneath a blanket that had been pulled from the bed and knelt down beside it.

"Katsuyu." He murmured picking up the palm sized slug. "Where is Sakura?"

"She just left." The slug replied. "Oh Sasuke, it's terrible! When she summoned me, she was collapsed on the floor, she told me that she could no longer move and was in terrible pain. Before I could even touch her to find out the cause, she started screaming. Then she went completely still. When I tried to help her, something in her body shut me out."

"Shut you out?" Sasuke repeated his brow knitting together. "You couldn't heal her?"

The slug nodded. "Yes! Then she stood up and walked out but there was something different about her. Her chakra, her aura, even the way she carried herself, it was all wrong. Tainted with something dark."

"It's alright." Sasuke said stroking the side of the worried creature with his thumb. "I'll bring her back." He lifted the little creature onto his shoulder. "Can you still sense where she is?"

"She's headed towards the gate. There are three others with her that seem to be tainted with the same darkness." She replied.

Sasuke nodded and didn't bother with the door. He leapt to the bars of the terrace and then to the roof top focusing on the group of four that were approaching the gate a flash of pink giving him Sakura's exact location. He ran the length of the apartment building roof and leapt landing lithely on the roof of the building next to it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out landing beside him. "Something's wrong with Hinata! She collapsed when she came home, started screaming and then jumped out the window before I could figure out what happened."

"Katsuyu said the same thing happened to Sakura." Sasuke replied.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sai called out landing near them. "Did something happen to Hinata and Sakura?"

"Yeah, where's Ino?" Naruto asked.

"She's down there with them." He replied. "I don't understand. One minute I heard her screaming, the next she walked right past me, like she couldn't even see me."

"Does anyone here know why our girls are acting like mindless drones?!" Shikamaru demanded falling in step with the others.

"I have a hunch." Sasuke replied. "It has to do with the mission I was sent on. If I'm right, they've all been possessed by a vengeful demon who has a grudge against The Leaf and all men."

"A demon? Seriously?" Naruto asked.

"It's a long story." Sasuke replied leaping from the next roof and flipping so that he landed right in front of his wife forcing her to stop.

The green orbs that met his were not the eyes he knew and loved. There wasn't a speck of warmth or light in her eyes. Not even a flicker of recognition. They were like the eyes of the dead, and he knew exactly what the eyes of the dead looked like. Her lips were pressed into a firm line and her arms hung limply at her sides. Lady Katsuyu was right, everything about her was wrong.

"Sakura." he said moving cautiously towards her. Her eyes followed his movements but other than that there was no reaction. "Katsuyu told me you weren't feeling well, let's get you home." He said taking another step towards her, his hand reaching for hers.

"Do not touch me." She said her voice clipped and monotone. "Get out of the way."

"I can't do that Sakura." He replied his eye shifting red as he prepared to slip into her mind. "It's time to come home now."

One of her feet shifted back and her hands balled into fists lifting into a defensive position.

"Sakura." He called out again his heart clenching. "We don't have time for this."

"Move." She said.

"I can't." he replied.

Her eyes widened slightly and he watched in shocked horror as glowing, yellow lines began to crawl across her skin.

"Is that a curse mark!?" Sai exclaimed.

"Do they all have one?" Shikamaru echoed.

"No way. How? When did this happen?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke glanced at the other woman and noted similar lines crawling across their skin as well. Though it appeared that each one's mark originated in a different place base on the way the lines moved.

"Worry about that later!" he barked at the blonde idiot. "Get ready!"

He turned his gaze back to Sakura and felt his heart pound. "Don't do this Sakura." He pleaded.

He'd never in his life wanted to fight her seriously. Not even insane and drunk on power.

"Die." She said before launching at him with chakra charged fists.

"Damn!" he hissed as his Susanoo formed around him.

His eyes widened as it started to crack under the pressure of Sakura's strength. "Not good!" he muttered.

He'd intended to use his Susanoo as a buffer until he could safely grab her and then use his genjutsu. However, if she could crack his Susanoo so easily, that strategy was far too risky.

"Damn it!" Naruto growled. "It's all I can do to doge her." Ducking out of the way of one of Hinata's palm strikes.

Shikamaru grunted as he was thrown violently into a nearby fruit stand. "Shit. I hate that Wind Scythe jutsu of hers." He muttered as he staggered to his feet.

"Ino! Stop it!" Sai exclaimed blocking her blows. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asked landing near them. "Even for lovers quarrels this is a bit much."

"They're possessed." Sasuke replied leaping out of the way of one of Sakura's chakra charged fists, his jaw clenching when the earth cracked under the force of her power.

"This sucks!" Naruto growled dodging Hinata's flying palms. "We can't hurt them but they sure as Hell seem to want to hurt us!"

"I'm pretty sure Sakura told Sasuke to die." Shikamaru said with a hint of a smile in his voice as he braced himself for another wind attack.

"Can't you stop them with your shadow possession!?" Naruto demanded.

"There's too many shadows here. I can't separate theirs from the walls." Shikamaru replied.

"Sasuke! Use genjutsu!" Naruto said.

"What do you think I've been trying to do!?" The Uchiha hissed gritting his teeth as Sakura aimed a chakra charged punch at his face.

"We do not have time for this." Sakura said.

The other women jerked their heads once in understanding. In a flash they all leapt together standing back to back. Temari used her fan to create a massive cloud of dust as Hinata used her palm rotation to scatter it blinding the men.

"No! They're getting away!" Sai exclaimed.

"I can't see a thing!" Shikamaru shouted over the howling wind.

"Hinata! Sakura!" Naruto shouted trying to take a step forward through the wall of wind. "No!"

The dust cleared and the women were gone. Their foot prints the only proof that they'd been there only moments before.

"Fucking damn it!" Naruto snarled dropping to his knees and slamming his fist into the ground.

Sasuke could only stare at the spot where his wife had once stood. Anger and frustration writing in his blood. He was going to make the demon pay… How dare she? How dare she take what was his!?

"Explain." Kakashi said walking up to the brooding Uchiha.

"They've been possessed by a demon." He replied his voice flat and cold. "She plans to destroy The Leaf by forcing the kunoichi to do her bidding. Once she destroys the village, she intends to go after the men of this world to get revenge on the man that scorned her."

"What a troublesome situation." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head. "We'll have to assemble a retrieval team."

"You've already got one." Naruto said looking at The Hokage. "We're going to get our girls back."

Kakashi didn't even bother pretending to argue and nodded. "Alright. Prepare quickly."

"Sasuke, please save Sakura." Katsuyu pleaded.

"I will." He assured the slug.

"I leave her to you then." She replied vanishing with a pop.

&#&

"Hurry back." Kakashi said as he stood with the four men at the gate. "All of you leaving at once like this puts The Leaf in a very precarious situation."

"We understand that, but this isn't something we can really leave to other people." Shikamaru said.

"That's the only reason I'm letting you go." Kakashi said. "Get the girls, bring them back home safely, and then destroy the demon who took them."

"With pleasure, Lord Hokage." They said in Unison before turning towards the road.

"We need to do this as quickly and quietly as possible." Shikamaru said. "Leaving The Leaf this weak is very risky."

"I can sense where they are generally with my rinnigan." Sasuke said as they began to walk. "I can guide us most of the way. Naruto can pinpoint their exact locations with his sage mode."

"Excellent idea." Shikamaru said. "Sai, would you mind drawing us a few birds? Flying is faster than running and we'll conserve more energy that way."

"Right." Sai said sliding his brush over paper until four white birds appeared.

The four shinobi mounted the drawings were soon soaring through the night sky. Sasuke took the lead latching onto Sakura's tainted chakra signature.

"Hang on girls. We're coming for you." Naruto said firmly before settling into a cross legged position to begin accumulating nature energy for his sage mode.

" _Sakura. Just hang on."_ Sasuke thought. _"This time I'll save you with my own hand. Wait for me."_

 **Author's Note: Thank you for liking, favoriting, and reviewing! I appreciate every single one. I apologize for the delay in posting this. I was out of town and just barely returned home. Anyway, enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Explain to us the situation, Sasuke." Shikamaru said as they flew.

Sasuke nodded. "According to legend, a demon saw a monk in the woods and fell in love. He was repulsed by her appearance and so she took the form of a beautiful woman and he allowed her to live in the temple with him. Sometime later, a Hidden Leaf Kunoichi arrived at the temple heavily injured from battle. The monk took her in as well and tended to her wounds. He fell in love with the Kunoichi during that time and when it was time for her to return to the village, he offered to follow her there. The demon became enraged feeling that she'd been betrayed and went on a rampage, gathering an army of women to attack the Leaf Village. However, the monk and his kunoichi lover managed to seal her away in a shrine near the temple where the three of them had once lived." He explained. "A boy who was drunk and provoked by his equally drunk friends went to the shrine and ripped off the sealing tag on a dare. The demon took possession of his body and then moved to the body of his female friend. The girl was found ten miles from the village in the middle of the road unconscious with her hand extended in the direction of the village."

"I see." Shikamaru said. "So this demon is moving from person to person like a parasite. Did she leave a part of her behind in the boy?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. She left a piece in the girl as well. Kai was attacked by the part in the boy when he tried to enter his mind. I managed to save them both. The girl was similar." He turned to look at the pale ninja brooding next to him. "Sai, I need you to send a message to The Leaf. Tell them that this demon leaves a trace of itself in each person it possesses and that they need to clear the mind of whomever brought it to The Leaf. Kai Yamanacha was nearly overtaken by the demon as well so they need to use caution."

"Right." Sai said unrolling a scroll of paper.

"Who brought it to the village?" Shikamaru murmured touching his chin.

"I'm guessing that it was probably a patient brought to the hospital." Sasuke said using the pressure of his legs to change to path his bird was taking as Sakura's chakra signature changed direction.

"Why do you think that?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura is the hospital director and has Ino and Hinata help her out from time to time doesn't she?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "You're probably right. If a patient that wasn't from the village was unconscious, it would make sense that she'd bring in Ino to check her mental state and Hinata to see if something was wrong with their chakra network, but why was Temari with them?"

"Maybe they met by coincidence." Sai said sending his messenger bird into the sky. "Women tend to congregate and talk whenever they see one another no matter what they were originally doing."

"You're right." Shikamaru said touching his chin. "Temari had been training on the grounds near the Hokage Mountain. In order to get home, the fastest route would have taken her right past the hospital."

Naruto sighed and tugged at the red scarf around his neck. "Sasuke, you said you managed to free Kai and that kid from this demon's grasp. Do you think you can save the girls the same way?"

Sasuke sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "I don't know." He admitted. "What I freed Kai from was only a fragment of the demon and I used some heavy handed techniques to free him. If these girls are directly under the control of the demon instead of a fragment, that's going to make it extremely difficult."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Are you saying, you don't think you can save them?" he asked.

"I didn't say that!" Sasuke snapped pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I told you that I wasn't sure if I'd be able to save them using Genjutsu alone. I didn't even get a chance to try earlier because I was too busy fighting."

"It's true." Shikamaru said his brows knitting together. "We're not dealing with ordinary people. These are battle hardened shinobi who have survived battles against the strongest warriors our world has ever known. All of us know firsthand just how difficult they are to bring down. In addition, we're fighting to save them while they're fighting to kill us, even just that difference in intent puts us at a disadvantage." He sighed. "What a drag."

&#&

"There." Sasuke said motioning to the entrance of a cave. "They're inside that cave but I can't sense much more than that."

"We should have brought a Hyuga with us." Shikamaru muttered.

"We have Naruto." Sai reminded them as the birds descended.

"Yes, but they have Hinata." Shikamaru said landing lithely on the ground. "We're literally going up against the best Kuniochi in The Leaf, we can't be too cautious."

"Right." Sai and Naruto said in agreement as Sasuke nodded.

His mind and heart were a mess. He'd never imagined that he'd have to fight Sakura seriously. Even when she'd wanted to kill him, she'd loved him too much to follow through with it. That wasn't the case this time.

"Sasuke, we're going to save Sakura and the others. Don't worry." Naruto said touching his shoulder.

He glanced at his friend and nodded unwilling to say anything.

"Let's go."Shikimaru said walking towards the cave entrance. "The longer this takes, the longer the village is in danger."

Naruto led the way, his sage eyes easily picking up the girl's chakra trails in the dim cave.

Sasuke scanned the space with his enhanced sight noting symbols on the wall. They all seemed to be warnings to stay away.

"A lake demon." He murmured. "The creature is a demon that was spawned from a lake deep within this cave."

"How do you figure that?" Naruto asked.

"That's what the writing on the says." He replied.

"You can read that?" Shikamaru asked studying a symbol as he walked past.

"I haven't been able to find any writing that the rinnigan cannot decipher." He replied his gaze flickering to a passage up ahead, noting the flickering light indicating a lit torch.

"Quiet! They're just ahead." He hissed.

The men nodded and crept quietly along the stone walls and crouched at the end of the tunnel. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Temari were all gathered around a glowing yellow stone near the edge of a lake that was as clear and smooth as glass. They watched as the girl's reached out and touched the stone the lines on their skin glowing yellow again as they crawled across their skin towards the stone.

"It reminds me of Sasuke's curse mark." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke nodded but didn't take his eyes off the scene as the light exploded and the demon appeared, pointed teeth and all. His eyes widened. The room with the lake was bigger than the arena where he'd fought Gaara during the Chunin exams but the creature still took up a fair amount of it. The thing was nearly as big as his usual Susanoo. Fighting it inside this enclosed space was going to be an absolute nightmare. As he watched the demon folded it's reptilian arms and then shrank and shifted taking the form of a beautiful woman with dark hair, yellow eyes, and crimson lips.

"What beautiful Leaf Shinobi." The woman purred reaching out to touch Temari's hand. "What remarkable strength." she reached out and touched Ino's temple. "Such a cunning mind." She touched the corner of Hinata's eyes. "What spectacular sight." She breathed before reaching out to touch Sakura's forehead. "And you… So much power." She sighed and pressed Sakura's faced to her chest as she gripped Hinata's hand Ino and Temari stepping forward to lean against the demon women. "All mine. You're all mine."

Sasuke's jaw clenched rage seething in his blood even as he reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand as he moved to step forward. If they charged in recklessly they would lose and the girls would never be freed. Even though he desperately wanted to tear the woman apart for touching Sakura, they had to wait.

"We'll destroy The Leaf and then the entire male population." The snake woman drawled. "You, my beautiful girls will lead the way." She stroked Hinata's hand. "Never again will you have to fear rejection by that pig headed blonde boy." She touched Temari's shoulder. "Never again will you have to worry about that lazy oaf keeping secrets from you." She stroked Ino's cheek. "Never again will you have to worry about if that cold fish loves you." She tipped Sakura's chin up. "Never again will that wicked man raise his hand against you. We'll live together in peace."

"Stop screwing around!" Naruto exploded leaping into the space as he flashed into his nine tails chakra mode.

"That idiot!" Shikimaru hissed even as he, Sasuke, and Sai followed him down.

"I can sense your malice, your hatred." The blonde growled. "You don't want peace. All you want is pain and suffering. Their souls are in agony right now and you're feeding off of it you sick twisted bitch!"

"Hmm… It looks like a group of pests have wandered into my sanctuary." The yellow eyed creature snarled. "Take care of them for me, my lovelies."

They women obeyed at once leaping forward to confront their lovers.

"Why are they targeting us this way?" Sai asked blocking one of Ino's blows. "It doesn't make sense!"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked sidestepping Hinata's gentle fist.

"Theoretically speaking, Ino, who's known me practically since birth and is familiar with the way I do battle should be fighting me. Temari's long and mid-range jutsu should be pitted against Sai's super beast scroll. The Byuakugan should be fighting the Sharringan and Sakura's strength should be fighting Naruto's ninjutsu heavy style." Shikamaru said sliding underneath a series of wind blades. "He's right. This isn't the best match up. There must be another reason for this."

"My my, what a clever one you are." The demon woman said from where she was watching perched on a stone ledge. "I must admit, I simply love watching lovers tear one another apart. Nothing is more satisfying." She purred. "It's what should have happened to that awful man and his shinobi harlot years ago."

"What a sick, messed up, bitch!" Shikamaru growled sweat beading on his forehead.

"That monk of yours, I'm fairly certain he never loved you." Sasuke said using his katana to block a flurry of shirken thrown by Sakura. "He probably took you in the way his duty as a monk dictated. Just another person he was supposed to care for until you were ready to move on." He smirked. "You weren't special. Just another face in the long line of faces he cared for over the years. You were the one that built it up to something else inside your head." He knew better than to rile up the enemy, but he was so angry. He just wanted her to hurt for a moment, wanted her to taste some of the suffering she was putting everyone else through.

"You! You arrogant, insolent, bastard!" the woman screeched. "Sakura! I want him dead! Bring me his head!"

Sakura reacted instantly coming at him faster and harder than ever before. He leapt out of the way of one of her attacks flipping in midair and focused on her eyes as he skidded to a stop. When her eyes met his he pushed with his chakra and forced his way into her mind.

He arrived in a bleak grey world instead of the bright one filled with green grass and cherry trees in full bloom that usually greeted him. His brow furrowed as he searched for his wife his feet carrying him towards a strange shaped structure in the distance. A smudge of pink encouraging his feet to move faster.

What he saw there shocked and horrified him. Just like his nightmare days before, Sakura was nude her body bound in thick, yellow tinged chains with her head bowed. Her arms were fully spread out to either side of her body, her feet bound together and hovering just a few inches from the floor. A pool of blood was forming at her feet, deep gashes forming beneath the links of chakra chains, proof of how hard she was fighting to free her mind.

"Sakura!" he called out as he approached her.

Her head slowly raised at the sound of his voice and a bead of blood dripped from her chin to the ground as jade eyes clouded with pain met his own. "Sasuke?" she rasped a single tear falling from her lashes. "Please… Help me." She begged tugging at the chains that held her prisoner and drawing more blood that ran like rivers over her pale skin.

"I will, I promise!" he assured her as he drew his katana and funneled his lightning chakra into the blade. "Just hang on!" He picked out the chain binding her neck and raised his blade ready to cut it down when he felt the chakra flow shift. "No. Damn it!" he hissed leaping for her even as he was forced from her mind.

"Sasuke! Look out!" Naruto exclaimed as he found himself back in reality.

He hissed in frustration and sheathed his katana and leapt up gripping the arm that was armed with a kunai and whipped around slamming her into a nearby boulder his soul shuddering when he felt the bones break under his hand. Sakura dropped the knife and leapt away from her clutching at the damaged limb.

"You brute!" the snake woman exclaimed even as the seal in Sakura's forehead began to glow and dark marks crawled over her skin. "You should handle your lover with more care. Then again, you have tried to kill her on more than one occasion so I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised." She drawled.

Sasuke's blood was boiling, his rage nearly out of control. Sakura was suffering, her soul tearing itself apart because of this demon's sick games. Because of her ridiculous vendetta that was more than likely just a case of psychotic unrequited love. How dare she use his wife like this? How dare she put his most precious person in such a state?

"Sasuke?" Naruto muttered softly seeming to sense the change in him.

"You'll pay for this." He snarled his tone so deadly that his fellow male companions flinched. "As soon as I save Sakura, I'll **kill** you!" he roared his violet aura erupting around him as the skeletal torso of his Susanoo flashed to life around him.

The yellow eyed woman blinked in surprise, a little bead of sweat forming on her brow even as she smirked. "Not if she kills you first." She replied as Sakura leapt through the air at him again slamming her fist into his giant's rib cage.

Sasuke leapt out of the way and shrunk the size of his giant until it was just the shoulder and arm around him, refusing to be heavy handed with her even with her seal released. He was **not** going to shorten her lifespan with his own hands.

"You're going easy on her?" the crimson lipped woman questioned as he used his giant's arm to keep Sakura away from his body while looking for another chance to use genjutsu on her. "Why go to such lengths? Isn't she the same woman whose heart you tried to rip out just a few short years ago?"

Sasuke's jaw clenched at the image that she forced to the surface of his mind with her words. It was one of the most painful ones he carried now. The knowledge that he'd nearly killed his precious wife with his own hands in a fit of madness.

"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto shouted. "Dragging up the past like that on purpose to hurt him while he has already has to fight his own wife. You know, that twisted personality of yours is the reason the monk choose the kunoichi instead. You know what they say, beauty is only skin deep but an ugly soul will always shine though."

The snake woman's eyes widened as she trembled with rage. "Silence!" she shirked. "He was **mine**!"

The lake began to bubble and writhe with the force of her anger.

"What now!?" Shikamaru exclaimed.

The lake exploded and the chamber rapidly began to fill with water.

"Now you've done it." Sai growled rolling up his scroll. "We've got to get out of here!"

"What about the girls?" Naruto asked.

"The demon woman isn't stupid enough to kill off the pieces she went to so much trouble to collect. They'll be fine but we won't now move it!" Shikamaru exclaimed shoving the blonde as he leapt back himself.

The four shinobi took off at top speed through the caves as the water chased after them using chakra to keep from slipping on the slimy rocks. They burst through the entrance and quickly scaled the cliff face knowing they'd never make the tree line in time and watched as water exploded from the mouth of the cave and filled the clearing.

"Damn, that was close." Naruto breathed wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Don't tell me you're afraid to get wet Naruto." Shikamaru muttered.

"No. What I'm afraid of are Sakura's fists, Sasuke's genjutsu, and Ichiraku selling out of pork right before I get in line." Naruto replied. "This demon woman though? She's seriously starting to piss me off."

"Should we try sealing her away?" Sai suggested. "This scroll is just big enough for me to use The Foundation's Sealing Formula."

"No." Sasuke replied. "She's implanted a significant portion of herself within Sakura. I imagine she's done the same to all of the women bearing her curse mark. Even if you sealed her main body again, she'd just use the women to unseal herself again. We've got to purge her from them and then destroy her completely."

Shikamaru studied him for a moment. "You used genjutsu on Sakura. What did you see?"

His hand flexed against the rock that he was using to perch on the cliff face, his face darkening. "Her soul has been bound." He replied.

"Chakra chains?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke glanced at him and nodded.

"Just like the tailed beasts were." He murmured. "I bet it's those curse marks. Obito used chakra rods to control the other jinchuiki in the same way. When I met with Son Goku inside his psychic plane, he was bound with chakra chains as well." His blue eyes met Sasuke's mismatched ones. "Try it again."

"Try it again?" Sasuke repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Put Sakura under genjutsu again but this time go deeper. As deep as you can into her psychic plane." Naruto replied.

"Do you have any idea how much damage that could cause?" Sasuke snapped. "Sakura isn't a tailed beast, she's a human being with limitations. Forcing myself that deep could put her in a coma or worse!"

"Hear me out." Naruto said touching his shoulder lightly. "Even when Son Goku's soul was bound, there was still a deeper part of him that was untouched by Obito's control, but in order to get to that place, I had to sink deeper into the tailed beast's psychic plane. I think the same thing will work here. I just know it! Then we can force this witch out of Sakura and the others and take down the scaly bitch once and for all."

Sasuke couldn't deny that Naruto's optimism was starting to wear down his defenses. The blond idiot had always had that power. Making you think that the impossible was possible and dragging you along with him to prove it. Even so, there was so much at stake here.

"Naruto, if this doesn't work, Sakura will be…" he couldn't even get the words out.

"Lady Tsunade isn't far from the village right now and she'd come back in a heartbeat for Sakura. We both know it." Naruto said gripping his shoulder tightly. "I swear to you, Sakura _**will not**_ die here because of this stupid monster."

Sasuke took a deep breath as the women followed by their demonic mistress entered the clearing. "If this doesn't work, I'll make you pay for it." He muttered.

"I know you will." Naruto replied switching into nine tails chakra mode. "Let's go guys!"

"Right! Good luck Sasuke." Sai said riding an ink eagle towards the clearing.

"Watch out for those fists of hers." Shikamaru echoed before dropping down in front of his wife.

"I believe in you!" Naruto said dropping in front of Hinata.

Sasuke sighed and dropped down in front of his wife. "Alright then." He said watching her take an offensive stance. "Let's do this."

He armed himself with his katana and flipped it to use the back of the blade against his wife and used it to deflect a series of kunai aimed at him. Sakura leaped at him, her fists blazing with chakra and he back flipped out of range admiring how the earth cracked under her hands when she hit. She didn't give him long to admire her as she came after him again sweeping her long lean legs at him before arming herself with shuriken and letting them fly in his direction. His eyes widened when some of her shuriken knocked against one another throwing off their trajectories and he tucked and rolled to avoid them. He cursed when Sakura used the opportunity to attack again taking a brutal kick to the ribs that send him flying. A kunai came flying right after as he slammed into a boulder and he formed a Susanoo to block it. He staggered to his feet touching his ribs and winced as he realized that at least three of them were broken.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?!" Sai called out.

"Fine!" he called back as Sakura approached him again armed with a kunai in each hand. She was a far more formidable opponent than he'd ever given her credit for. He needed to get her under genjutsu before she put them both in danger.

She leapt at him pouring chakra into her foot and slammed against his Susanoo. The purple giant cracked and he grunted at the force before he leapt back landing on top of the boulder. He threw a kunai hoping to distract her and it worked. As she stepped back to block the blows, he leapt forward and knocked the two knives from her hand as he pinned her to the ground. A quick sigh of relief left his lips as he finally got her exactly where he wanted her. All it would take was a glance and he'd have her. Unfortunately, she'd noticed his momentary lapse of tension and used it to turn the tables, flipping him onto his back and armed herself with a kunai. She held it high above her head and the demon woman cackled.

"Yes! That's it! Kill him. Kill him!" she squealed clapping her hands together with delight.

Sasuke felt something wet hit is face and say tears streaming down Sakura's face, the hand holding the knife trembling, proof that she was fighting the power holding her hostage with everything she had.

"Just hold on a little longer." He whispered glancing at slab of rock laying a few feet away.

"What is it Uchiha!? Can't stand to watch your own wife stab you to death?" The demon sneered.

He pushed with his chakra and activated his rinnigan using his power to switch places with the slab of stone just as Sakura's hand plunged downward.

"What!?" The demon roared as Sakura's kunai hit stone instead of flesh.

Sakura glanced at where he stood and he nearly shouted in triumph when her eyes met his.

"Mangyko Sharringan!" he hissed pushing deeper into her psychic plane.

 _He stepped into the space that was coated in grey and watched as Sai stood in front of his wife who had tears streaming down her face._

" _What you've done to Naruto, is no different than what was done to me. His promise to you, is like a curse mark." Sai said firmly. "This whole thing with Sasuke needs to come to an end."_

" _Sai! That's enough!" Shizune said as Sakura hunched over tears flowing like rivers, her hand covering her mouth to muffle her sobs as she fell on her knees to the ground, the Fifth Hokage's lifeless body behind her on a futon. "Sakura." The brunette called out softly reaching out to touch her back as the pink haired girl curled into a ball on the ground._

 _The scene shifted and he saw her sitting in a different tent, kunai lined up in front of her. She picked up one and pulled on a pair of gloves before dipping it into a jar of black liquid._

" _I'm sorry Naruto." She murmured softly. "I should have released you from this burden years ago. I'll stop Sasuke with my own hands." Her hands balled into fists. "Even if that means I have to kill him myself." She bowed over the table trembling. "Sasuke." She whimpered. "Please forgive me."_

 _He watched as she packed her bag and walked to where the Kanoha Eleven minus Naruto with the addition of Sai were gathered._

" _I'm going after Sasuke." She said firmly._

" _Sakura!" Ino exclaimed. "You ca-"_

" _Danzo has been named Hokage and Lady Tsunade isn't improving. He already sent an assassin after him without permission once before." She cut her friend off. "This needs to end. I'll try to bring him back, but if not I'll do what needs to be done."_

 _The blonde paled and then nodded stepping back into the embrace of Hinata._

" _We need to keep this between just those of us here. If any of the others catch wind of this, we'll be in trouble. I need to stop by to see Naruto too, to prepare him for the worst." She said looking around at her friends. "Kiba, you're the best tracker The Leaf has to offer, and Lee, your taijutsu and speed would be best against Sasuke's ninjutsu. Will you come with me?"_

" _I promise to protect you with my life." Lee said stepping up to stand next to her._

" _Sure, but are you sure about this?" Kiba said dropping down beside her with Akamaru at his side._

" _It has to be done." She replied._

" _Sakura's right. Sasuke is one of us, if we can't bring him back, the least we can do is end it with our own hands." Shikamaru said. "You'll need at least one more person to go with you. Someone with long range jutsu." He said glancing around. "Maybe Cho-"_

" _I'll go." Sai said stepping forward._

 _Sakura flinched and her eyes narrowed. "Are those orders from Lord Danzo?" she asked her voice measured and controlled._

" _It's my duty as a member of Team Seven." He replied._

" _He's a good match and we don't have time to argue about this." Shikamaru said stepping closer. "Get going. We'll cover for you as long as we can."_

 _Sakura nodded and turned away but froze when Hinata wrapped her arms around her waist. "Have faith." She whispered. "In Sasuke, in Naruto, and yourself."_

" _Thanks Hinata." Sakura replied touching the girl's hand before striding towards the gate with grim purpose in hers eyes._

 _Her team joined her moments later and with a nod, they were off swinging through the trees towards the cold Land of Iron._

 _They stopped for the night and Sakura huddled against a tree unable to sleep her finger stroking the hilt of her poisoned kunai._

" _Sakura. It is time to switch. I will keep watch." Lee said stepping away from the fire and up to her._

" _It's alright. You can sleep. I'm not tired." She said accepting the hand he offered her to stand up._

 _He ignored her and instead jerked her into his arms embracing her warmly. "This is not your burden alone to carry." He said softly. "Please rest."_

 _She shuddered and then burst into tears her sobs muffled against his green jumpsuit._

" _Why!?" she cried fisting her hands against the bush browed ninja's chest. "Why does it have to be like this!?"_

 _Lee said nothing and simply stroked her hair gently holding her tightly against him._

 _When she fell asleep in his arms, he laid her down gently on his own sleeping space and leapt into a tree to scan the woods._

 _Sasuke watched her arrive at the inn where Naruto was staying with Kakashi and Yamato and confessed to him, holding the blonde gently in her arms. His heart stuttered in his chest as he watched the scene unfold. Though they all knew it was a ploy to keep Naruto in the dark about her true intentions, it was so difficult to watch._

 _She took off across the snow with her companions in tow towards the bridge where he was battling Danzo and eventually put them to sleep in order to confront him herself. He watched their initial confrontation, felt the chaos in her soul as she realized that even though he wasn't the same boy she'd been in love with, though she still loved him too much to kill him with the poisoned kunai in her hand. He watched himself try to kill her through her own eyes and felt a wave of relief when Naruto arrived sweeping her into his arms as Kakashi stopped his hand and kicked him away from his former teammate._

 _He watched her beg for him to stay with her. To undo the jutsu and leave his grudge with Naruto in the past confessing her feelings for him once again. Saw as he turned, called her annoying and placed her under a brutal genjutsu to keep her out of the death match that was sure to follow._

 _The scene changed again and she was a child standing near the gate begging him to stay in the village and then offering to come with him._

" _Such suffering." A sultry voice drawled as the yellow eyed woman sauntered towards the crying girl who had awoken alone on a stone bench. "Let me free you from this." She murmured extending her hand. "I'll make you forget. Forget all about Sasuke Uchiha and the way he shattered your heart again and again. Come to me child. My precious Sakura." She cooed._

 _Sasuke's eye shifted and a tear of blood slipped from his eye. "Ameteratsu!" he exclaimed._

 _The serpent screamed and writhed in agony as she burned._

" _You!" she screamed glaring at him._

" _You cannot have her!" he snarled cutting off her arm with his sword. "Sakura is mine!"_

" _You bastard!" she wailed. "You damn male spawned by a Leaf Kunoichi bitch!"_

" _And proud of it." He sneered. "Now burn away!"_

 _The monster shrieked a final time before turning to ash and vanishing on the wind._

" _So that's how this works." He murmured as the world lightened. "She traps you in a world of your own memories, forcing you to relive the worst one associated with men and then takes control once you've been worn down enough." He clucked his tongue in disgust. "Well, at least I know how to break her control. Now to get us out of here." He muttered._

 _Sakura still knelt on the stone bench, her hands covering her eyes as she sobbed. "Sasuke." She whimpered. "Sasuke! Why did you go!? Why couldn't I stop you?"_

 _His heart ached as he looked at the little girl that he'd hurt so deeply so long ago and stepped forward until he was standing right in front of the little genin. Slowly, he knelt down to her level and tapped her lightly in the middle of the forehead._

" _Sakura." He called out softly._

 _She stiffened and then dropped her hands, puffy, blood shot eyes staring at him in shock. "S- Sasuke?" she questioned softly._

" _I'm back." He said offering her a small smile. "I'm sorry it took me so long." He extended his gloved hand to her. "Let's go home, back to The Leaf."_

 _She stared at him for a moment before flinging herself at him wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. "Sasuke!" she sobbed. "You came back to me?"_

 _He wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her tightly. "I did."_

 _As he held her, her form shifted, aging until she was her adult self that had been bound in chains, battered but now dressed in a red knee length sundress. Her psychic plane was once again back to the sunny spring day under the shade of a blooming cherry tree that it usually was._

" _Sasuke." She breathed lifting her head from his shoulder to press her forehead to his. "You saved me. Thank you."_

 _He pressed his lips to hers and reveled in the sensation. Her soul was free and her mind was clean. There were some wounds that still needed healing, but that would come with time. His mission was accomplished._

" _I have to go." He said when they broke apart._

" _I know." She said cupping the side of his face._

" _When you wake, everything will be over." He promised her._

" _That's no fun." She complained a little pout touching her lips._

 _He smirked and stood up poking the diamond in the middle of her forehead. "I'll see you next time." He said leaving her kneeling surrounded by cherry blossom petals in the shade of her tree with radiant smile on her lips._

"Release!" he exclaimed.

He sprinted to Sakura and caught her just before she hit the ground. The same smile was playing on her lips and he breathed out a sigh of relief as he watched the curse marks recede and her seal markings vanish except for the mark on her forehead. He checked her chakra network and found it pristine and clean. He'd done it, she was free.

The serpent woman shrieked, her glamor fading as she lost access to Sakura's massive reserves of power.

"Damn you!" she shrieked. "Why can't I control her?! What did you do!?"

"He did it!" Naruto exclaimed whopping loudly as he dodged Hinata's chakra tinged palms. "Way to go Sasuke! I knew you could do it!"

"She's free?" Shikamaru asked as Sasuke leapt with Sakura over his shoulder to a nearby outcropping of rock and leaned her limb body against a bounder.

"One of you watch over Sakura while I take care of the next one." He said draping his cloak over her.

"With pleasure." Shikamaru said leaping towards them. "I honestly can't hold out against her much longer." He confessed.

Sasuke nodded and leapt towards Temari as she whirled towards them and took control of her mind with a push of chakra quickly sinking deep into her mind and freeing her from a vicious cycle involving her aloof, power hungry father, her terrifying younger brother, and then Shikamaru who had a tendency to tell half-truths when it suited him.

When he was finished, he carried the wind wielding ninja to her husband's side and then moved on to Ino.

Like Sakura, a large measure of her curse induced cycle involved him and his aloofness. Towards the end however, Sai's struggles to express himself were at the crux of her suffering.

Sai immediately scooped her into his arms and leapt towards the other women and he shook his head. It was clear the painter had deep genuine feelings for the woman who had taken over communications once headquarters had been destroyed during the war. He doubted it would be much longer before Sai acted on them as well. Particularly with this event at the forefront of his mind.

Hinata was last and thankfully the easiest. She'd never been terribly insecure because she'd never truly expected her feelings to be returned, especially with the blonde's obvious crush on Sakura. She'd never doubted Naruto for a moment, it was simply the fact that the demon's power had overpowered her own.

"Is she alright?" Naruto asked as he laid his wife next to Sakura.

"Yes. They'll all need lots of rest but that's all I think." Sasuke assured them even as the demon woman roared.

"Good, then let's take care of this witch." Naruto said turning to slam his bandaged fist into his opposite palm. "I have a mountain and a half of payback I owe this bitch." He growled.

"We all do." Shikamaru replied stepping forward. "Who's going to look after the girls?"

"I've got it." Naruto said creating a shadow clone.

"Damn you!" the demon howled. "I'll get you all for this! They were mine! He was mine! **MINE!** " she roared taking on the form of a massive faceless monster with lizard legs and arms.

"Big and ugly? Just the way I like them." Naruto said flashing into nine tails mode again.

"Don't get stupid." Sasuke warned him. "She's got nothing to lose here. Her intent to kill is real and if we go down, she'll take the girls for sure."

"Right. Do you have a plan Shikamaru?" Naruto asked glancing at the shadow wielder.

"Immobilize that ugly thing and then kill it." He replied taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Give it Hell?" Sai offered.

"That works too." The brunette agreed. "Now let's go!"

Sai took to the sky and sent a barrage of beasts at the creature forcing her away from the prone girls.

Shikamaru stitched her in place with is shadows wincing at the weight. "This thing isn't weak or light. As much as I want this bitch to suffer, just end it so we can all go home!"

"Naruto! I'll get her with genjutsu, you take care of the rest!" Sasuke exclaimed his Susanoo flashing to life around him.

It was a bit heavy handed, but just in case, he wanted the giant to be able to be a buffer between the demon and the unconscious women.

He grabbed the creature and looked into her eyes seizing control with a push of chakra. It was as simple as taking control of the tailed beasts.

"Naruto! Now!" he shouted.

"Massive Rasenshuriken!" Naruto exclaimed throwing the ball of light and air at the beast.

She screamed in agony as the attack tore her apart but there was a smirk on her lips that had him wary. As she was disintegrating, his eyes widened as he felt chakra spike behind them.

"The curse marks." He hissed "Sai! Shikamaru! Watch out! She's going to use their curse marks to regenerate! Damn it."

The girls arched up and cried out as the snake woman burst out of their marks. Sakura's at the nape of her neck, Ino's on the back of her neck, Hinata's on her shoulder, and Temari's from her forearm pouring together to form one last demon. The men rushed to their lover's sides and checked their vitals before leaping away from the creature.

"Are they all ok?" Naruto demanded. "What the Hell happened?" he demanded.

"The same thing happened to me with Orochimaru's curse mark." Sasuke explained. "I should have known it was too easy."

"How the Hell do we get rid of it then?" Shikamaru demanded.

"Seal away the marks and destroy every trace of her." He replied. "Sai, can you do it? Seal the marks? They should fade away completely once we've taken her out, but we need to seal them so that she can't pull this again." His jaw clenched.

"Shit! This is just going to put more strain on their bodies that they don't need." Naruto growled his hands balled into fists.

"Worry about that later." Shikamaru snapped. "As long as they're alive we can work something out. Sai!"

"Right!" Sai said kneeling next to Ino with scroll in hand. "Sorry about this." He murmured as he drew a massive tiger.

She shrieked as the creature locked its jaws onto the back of her neck and ripped out the piece of the demon's soul that was attached to her dragging it onto the massive scroll of paper.

"Damn it!" Sai hissed a tear sliding from his eye as Ino went limp again, panting while blood dribbled from her ears.

"We'll make her pay for this." Naruto assured him clasping him on the shoulder. "But we've got to get this done or she'll keep using them this way." He glanced at the shadow wielder. "Sasuke and I will get no-face out of your hair. You two finish the sealing. When you're done, let us know and we'll end her once and for all."

"Right." Shikamaru said crouching protectively in front of the women grabbing Temari's hand when Sai began drawing the next seal.

"Let's go Sasuke!" Naruto growled. "I want to get a few good licks in before he finishes. For Hinata, Sakura, and the others."

Sasuke smirked. "The feeling is mutual." He said. "Now move it you loser!"

He leapt at the demon shuriken and kunai flying from his fingers with ease driving the demon back as he struck every target including one of her eyes and the space above her heart.

"Damn Sasuke! Even with only one arm you're a freakin' beast when it comes to shuriken jutsu." Naruto exclaimed driving the imbedded in her chest deeper with a well-placed kick.

Smirking at the praise, Sasuke grabbed his katana and blocked a swipe from a reptilian hand. He funneled electricity into the blade and sliced taking the arm off all together. Her other hand swung at him and he braced for impact taking the hit and flipping through the air even as Naruto flew past him with a rasengan in hand, blasting the demon woman away.

They worked together seamlessly alternating between taking and landing blows, buying time and drawing blood while Sai and Shikamaru tended to the women below.

"We're almost done!" Shikamaru called out. "Get ready! He just has to seal Sakura!"

The snake woman howled in rage and launched herself towards the downed kunoichi, determined to take control of her body before her mark could be sealed.

"No! She is mine!" she shrieked.

Sasuke read her intentions the same time Naruto did and he teleported to the space just a few paces in front of his fallen wife, trading places with a boulder and glared at the woman as he thrust his electrified blade through her heart. Naruto stepped up behind him using massive arms created by the nine tails chakra to hold the flailing demon in place.

"I already told you! You cannot have her!" The Uchiha snarled. "Amaterasu!" he snapped black flames erupting on the skin around his blade.

"Rasenshruiken!" Naruto exclaimed using the wind style attack to magnify his fire, burning the demon faster and hotter.

"Sai!" Shikamaru shouted. "Hurry!"

His hand clenched harder around the hilt of his sword refusing to move the blade from the demon's heart until Sakura was clear. Until there was no way this demon could use her again.

"Release me!" the monster cried.

His jaw clenched and he shifted the blade making her shriek in agony. "Never! You're dying here." He snarled.

His grip tightened to white knuckle levels as a scream of agony flew from Sakura's throat. One that was quickly echoed by the demon. He shifted his blade again determined to make the faceless monster pay for the agony she'd caused. When Sakura's screaming stopped, his gaze flickered back to where she laid limp in Shikamaru's arms.

"The seal is complete." The shadow wielder told him. "Do it!"

He nodded and slashed his sword up and then across decapitating the creature as his fire continued to burn both parts of it.

"Why?" the decapitated head wheezed. "Why didn't he love me?"

"You didn't love him." Naruto said moving to stand closer to the head and protect those behind him if she tried to lash out again. "Not enough, I don't think. My wife, she was alright with her love for me going unrequited her whole life as long as I was happy." He said a soft smile touching his face. "Temari looked past Village lines, and habitual laziness to be with Shikamaru. Ino is teaching Sai how to accept and express love. Sakura waited for that gloomy guy to come back to her even though he was a total jerk to everyone for years." He said jabbing a thumb in Sasuke's direction before he shrugged. "I just think you loved the idea of love. If you'd truly loved him then you would have been happy that he'd found a person that he loved that deeply."

"Perhaps, you're right." The demon rasped. "But why her?"

"Perhaps she was the one he needed." Sasuke replied his thoughts drifting to his wife.

The demon sighed. "Needed. I see." She murmured. "Maybe that's what I wanted. To be needed in this world." And with that, she vanished.

"Is she gone?" Shikamaru asked. "Gone for good?"

Sasuke reached out with his advanced sight looking for any traces of the demon's chakra and shook his head. "I can't see anything. Naruto?"

"I can't sense anything either." The blonde replied the light around him winking out as he left his nine tails chakra mode. "I think its best we get the girls back to where they can get medical treatment." Naruto said kneeling beside his wife.

Sasuke knelt beside Sakura and pressed his fingers to her throat confirming for himself that her pulse was there. It was weak, much weaker than it had ever been excluding the incident with Obito and he frowned.

"Let's move. Sakura's chakra and heartrate are distressingly low." He said.

"I'm on it." Sai said drawing up several birds.

"Thank you." Sasuke said looking the painter in the eyes. He wasn't thanking him just for the birds and Sai seemed to catch the double meaning.

"It was nothing." He replied a small smile touching his lips.

They rode back to the village in tense silence and touched down just outside the hospital.

Lady Tsunade and Shizune rushed out surprising the four men holding their precious cargo.

"How are they?" The former Hokage demanded pressing a green tinged hand to Sakura's forehead.

"Unconscious and unresponsive." Sasuke replied. "In order to free them from the Demon's hold I had to use very aggressive genjutsu, after that curse marks that were placed on them before they left the village were used to regenerate the Demon." He explained as a medic took Sakura from him and laid her on a stretcher. "We had to seal the marks away using The Foundation's Sealing jutsu." He winced as he took to the stairs, his broken ribs shifting uncomfortably.

"Did you take a hit?" The blonde Senju asked.

"Sakura's fist and feet are very powerful." He admitted touching the tender spot.

Lady Tsunade laughed. "Damn right they are!" she said her voice ringing with pride. "How many did she break?"

He sighed. "Three, I think. Maybe four."

She smirked. "She must have been holding back then."

"I'm sure she was." He agreed following the medic into a hospital room.

"I'll tend to Sakura, will you please tend to Sasuke?" Tsunade told the medic.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." The young man replied motioning for Sasuke to sit on the second bed in the room.

Sasuke's gaze was fixed on Sakura even as the medic other medic worked to mend his broken bones. She was pale, weak and he couldn't help but wish he'd hurt the demon more before killing it. The medic finished healing him as Lady Tsunade continued to work on Sakura, her brow furrowed.

"Lady Fifth," he said softly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Her brow cocked at that.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that." She admitted. "Unfortunately, there isn't much you can do. Though I've done what I can to ensure there won't be any problems long term, I'm afraid she's probably going to be out for a while."

"How long?" Sasuke asked.

"At least a month." The blonde replied with a sigh slipping her fingers thorough her bangs. "On top of the heavy handed genjutsu you used, this demon controlling her helped itself to a large portion of her chakra while pushing her body towards its limits." Her brown eyes flicked to his. "Did you make the monster pay for this?" she asked.

"As much as I could." He replied.

She nodded. "Excellent. I'm going to go check on the others. Feel free to come and go as you please. I know from experience, that having loved ones around tends to speed up a patient's healing process." She told him before striding out shutting the door behind her.

Sasuke sighed and moved from the bed where he was seated and grabbed a chair dragging it to Sakura's bedside and arranged it so that his back was to the window, facing the door. He took her cool hand in his own and lifted it until he could press his forehead against it.

"Sorry Sakura." He murmured softly his fingers tightening around hers as his eyes closed.

He knew there wasn't really anything he could have done differently. Given the circumstances, this was technically the best case scenario. Even so, seeing his sweet, strong, powerful wife laying in a hospital bed with her skin so pale it nearly matched the bleached sheets she laid in, was harder than he'd imagined it would be. His thumb stroked over the back of her hand and he wondered if this gnawing anxiety and sense of helplessness was what Sakura had felt when she'd kept him company all those years ago after the second round of the chunin exams and again after his run in with Itachi not long after that.

The next thing he knew, there was a hand on his shoulder shaking him gently. Instinctively, he drew a kunai and was about to strike, when a hand caught his wrist.

"Easy." Kakashi said gently. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Sorry." Sasuke muttered replacing the knife in his holster.

"Don't be. I understand." The Hokage said smiling gently behind his mask. "How is she?"

"The same." He replied looking at Sakura's face obscured a little now by oxygen tubing that ran under her nose that someone had placed while he was sleeping. "Lady Tsunade said she'd probably be like this for at least a month."

Kakashi nodded. "It appears she took the brunt of it. Whether that's because she was the first one the demon got her claws into or because she had the most power to draw on, we'll probably never know. Even so, the others will probably be out for at least two weeks."

"I see." Sasuke said reaching for her hand again. "Did you find out who brought it here?"

"A middle aged woman named Shima." Kakashi replied pulling up another chair. "She said that she noticed a young woman collapsed on the road about ten miles outside of Kozen when she went out to gather mushrooms. When she went to help her, she suddenly felt dizzy and woke up here in our hospital."

"Was her mind cleansed?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi nodded. "The interrogation core handled it. The shrine was destroyed as well. There's no trace of that demon left anywhere." He assured the Uchiha.

"Good." Sasuke said stroking his thumb over the top of her hand. "I suppose that means the mission was a success, even if it was a total disaster."

Kakashi chuckled. "Not bad for your first real mission out since returning to active duty." He said with a smirk. "You managed to lead a dangerous mission and complete it without any major casualties."

"Yeah. I just put my wife in the hospital." The young man muttered darkly.

"The demon is at fault here, not you." Kakashi said firmly. "She was saved because you managed to break the serpent's hold on her soul. Don't beat yourself up over things you couldn't control. Besides," he said looking at the pink haired woman. "Sakura is strong, you know that. She'll pull through this like a champ the way she always does."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment before glancing at the Hokage. "Why don't you tell me the real reason you're here." He said.

Kakashi sighed. "Can't I check on my precious former students without all of the accusations?" he asked innocently. When Sasuke only cocked a brow he sighed. "I need your mission report. Don't worry, you can do it in here." He assured him. "However, I'll need you to bring it to me in person when you're finished."

"Fine." Sasuke replied.

"Also, Lady Tsunade said that you could stay in here with Sakura for as long as you want to." Kakashi said rising to his feet as he motioned to the second be in the room. "Hang in there." He said squeezing his shoulder.

Sasuke nodded and watched Kakashi leave before sighing. Since Sakura wasn't waking up and he'd had a nap, he might as well find something to eat before starting his report. He gave her hand a squeeze and was about to stand when the door opened again.

"Hey Sasuke, want some ramen?" Naruto said holding a bowl in each hand. "They accidently gave me extra."

'Accidently my foot.' Sasuke thought as he caught a whiff. One was pork, the other beef. It was obvious the idiot had ordered with him in mind.

"Sure." He said getting ready to stand.

"Just stay there." Naruto said shutting the door with his foot. "I've got it." He insisted pushing a wheeled table towards him and setting the bowls on it. "How is she doing?" he asked handing him a pair of chop sticks.

"Stable but Lady Tsunade says she'll be out for a month or so." Sasuke replied.

"That's rough." Naruto said picking up a piece of pork from his bowl. "It seems like you two always get the short end of the stick."

Sasuke snorted at that as he picked up a piece of beef from his own. "So it seems." He muttered before taking a bite.

Naruto grinned. "It's just proof that Sakura was always meant to be an Uchiha. She'd be an insult to your bloodline if she didn't have a massive amount of angst in her life somewhere along the line."

The ink haired man cocked a brow at that. "Watch it." He grumbled.

The blonde shrugged and held one hand up in mock surrender while the other shoved food in his mouth. "You know it's true." He muttered around a mouthful of food. "Anyway, I wanted to say thanks."

"For what?" Sasuke replied.

"You saved Hinata, Sakura and the others." He replied. "I couldn't have done that on my own."

"I would've done it anyway." Sasuke replied picking up another bite.

"I know." Naruto replied. "That doesn't make me any less thankful to you." He glanced at Sakura again. "Wow, I haven't seen her that pale in a while." He admitted leaving his empty bowl on the table. He stood from his seat and reached out taking her hand in his; the speed at which the blonde haired idiot could eat never failed to astound and sicken Sasuke. "So cold." He muttered covering it with his second hand and rubbing gently. "We'll need to have Granny Tsunade get you some more blankets. You'll freeze. You've always been the most sensitive to the cold out of all of us." He said gently.

Sasuke felt a twinge of jealousy as he remembered Sakura's confession to Naruto he'd seen. When he looked at them like this, it wasn't hard to see why they'd been voted the Shinobi Allied Forces favorite battle couple. The deep affection in Naruto's eyes as he looked down at the unconscious Sakura was irrefutable.

"When was the last time she was like this?" Sasuke asked.

"On our mission to rescue Hinata and Hanabi from the Moon Ninja." He replied. "She spent three days and three nights infusing me with chakra. When she was finished, she couldn't move and passed out." He smiled warmly at the pink haired woman. "And she's always on _my_ case for being reckless."

"Do you love her?" Sasuke suddenly blurted out.

His eyes widened in time with Naruto's as he mentally screamed at himself. What the hell was he asking that for!? He was married to Sakura and Naruto was married to Hinata. It didn't matter! Why did the blonde idiot always manage to make him say such stupid things?!

"Who? Sakura?" Naruto asked clearly as dumfounded as he was.

"Forget I said anything." Sasuke said quickly focusing on his bowl.

Naruto sighed and stroked Sakura's hand gently. "I love Sakura." He confessed.

Sasuke nearly choked on his noodles and had to down almost an entire bottle of water before he could speak again.

"What?!" he rasped completely mystified.

Naruto studied him for a moment before he burst out laughing clutching at his gut. "You should have seen your face!" he exclaimed as he hunched over. "Oh man! I've got black mail for _years."_ he wheezed wiping a tear from his eye.

"You're two seconds away from getting a fist in the face." Sasuke growled.

"Sorry. Sorry, I couldn't resist." Naruto said with a grin before he turned back to Sakura. "It's true though. I do love her. Way more than I did when we were kids." He said picking up her hand again while his other bandaged one brushed some hair away from her face. "It's just a different kind of love compared to what I feel for Hinata, that's all. Sakura stuck by my side through everything. We worked hard pushing each other to our limits in order to bring you back some day. She's saved my life more times than I can count and helped me realize my feelings for Hinata. She's like a sister to me, even closer if that's possible." He turned his warm eyes to Sasuke. "Which means that if you hurt her, soul brother or not I will kick your ass all over The Valley of End again."

"Like you could." Sasuke said with a snort.

"You don't have to worry about me stealing her from you or anything." Naruto said with a smile. "And I'll look after her as much as I can whenever you have to leave The Village."

The ink haired man's eyes widened before they softened a little and he lowered his head a little. An acceptance of Naruto's offer and a thank you.

"I'll leave you two alone." He said picking up both his and Sasuke's empty ramen bowls. "I'm staying here with Hinata tonight so if anything happens, I won't be far away." He lifted his hand. "See you later Sasuke. Get some more sleep will ya? People are going to start confusing you with Sai if you get any paler."

"Get out of here you loser." He snarled halfheartedly shaking his head at the grin Naruto offered him before the blonde shut the door.

He glanced at Sakura's face before studying the machines that beeped next to her. He honestly didn't really know what most of them were saying but he watched the one that indicated her heart rate and was content to find that it was much more stable than it had been before. Glancing at the bed and taking inventory of his own aches and pains, he decided that his report to Kakashi could wait. He was tired, his wife was safe, and he wanted a decent night's sleep.

He unbuttoned his vest and hung it next to the cloak that had been left there by the medic that had brought Sakura in and then unbuttoned three buttons on his shirt before slipping into the empty bed in the room. Listening to the steady beeping of the monitor that indicated Sakura's heartbeat, he slipped into a solid, dreamless sleep.

%#%

"That was a little slower than I anticipated." Kakashi said when Sasuke walked into his office around two pm the next day with his report in hand.

"A blonde idiot showed up in Sakura's room last night and demanded I take a nap." He replied with a shrug.

"Well regardless," Kakashi said scanning over the hand written scroll. "It appears that everything is in order. Good job on your first official mission back."

Sasuke merely shrugged, his mind back with his still unresponsive wife near back in the hospital.

"How is she?" Kakashi asked studying the ink haired young man from behind his mask.

"The same." Sasuke replied. "Her heart rate dropped pretty drastically during the night but they managed to stabilize it fairly quickly. Lady Tsunade said that it's relatively normal for people recovering from genjutsu heavy trauma."

"I see." The silver haired ninja said laying the scroll on his desk. "Even if it's considered normal, that doesn't really take away the uneasiness particularly for those of us with little experience and even less skill when it comes to healing."

Sasuke nodded and ran his fingers through his bangs, tossing them away from his eye for a moment. "Is there anything else you need?" he asked.

Kakashi sighed. "I hate to ask, particularly while Sakura's in the hospital, but would you mind taking a quick B rank mission for me? As you can imagine, with the chunin exams coming up and my best kunoichi out of commission, we're stretched a bit thin as far as high ranking staffing goes."

Sasuke sighed. "What is it?" he asked.

"An escort mission. Omui and Karui are coming from the Land of Lightning to help with preparations for the chunin exams that will be held here in just over a month. I'd like for you to meet them at the port and escort them here." Kakashi explained.

The Uchiha cocked a brow at that, the journey there and back alone would take close to three and a half weeks. "I don't think I'd be the best choice." He replied. "They don't like me." And that was putting it lightly. "Additionally, isn't Omui a jonin? I seriously doubt they need any extra protection from me."

"An anti-ninja faction has been sneaking around attacking high ranking ninja in The Land of Fire lately." Kakashi replied lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them. "I don't think they really need your level of protection either, however, they are ambassadors from The Land of Lightning. If something happens to them within our territory, it could spark something bigger."

"Fine." Sasuke muttered in an exasperated tone. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." Kakashi replied. "Of course we'll be sure to send you daily updates on Sakura's condition and let you know the moment she wakes up if it comes to that." The silver haired ninja assured him.

"Alright. Tomorrow morning then." He said bowing slightly to his former teacher.

"Thank you Sasuke. I really appreciate it."

Sasuke nodded and turned around walking out of the door resisting the urge to slam it behind him. He was irritated and frustrated. He understood Kakashi's predicament. Not only were there fewer able bodied ninja at the moment, but he knew the masked man was still in the process of rebuilding the infamously corrupt ANBU that still had lingering traces of Danzo's warped ideals still floating among the members. That coupled with the fact that the skilled genin teams that likely could have handled such a mission were busy preparing for the exams left The Hokage with few options. He just wished that he was meeting with ambassadors for any other nation than The Land of Lighting. He was stressed out enough without having to hear constant jabs at his blood line and passive aggressive comments about what a murdering scum bag he was.

As he walked towards the Hospital, he stopped outside the Yamanacha flower shop his eyes scanning over the blooms. His brow furrowed as he looked over the large variety. Sakura had always left flowers for him and he wanted to do the same for her, especially since he had to leave, but what should he give her?

"Can I help you?" a familiar voice asked.

He straightened and Kai's eyes widened as he met his gaze.

"Sasuke!" he exclaimed. "I didn't realize it was you." He rubbed the back of his head. "Rather, I couldn't believe a man like you would stop at a flower shop, then again…" he cleared his throat nervously. "Sorry. I heard about Sakura. How is she doing?"

"She's stable." Sasuke replied. "I'm being sent on a mission tomorrow."

"So soon?" Kai said his eyes wide. "Damn, Lord Hokage can be such a hard ass sometimes. I take it you want to leave her something before you go? Is that why you stopped?" he asked.

"Something like that." Sasuke replied his gaze flickering down to the flowers again.

"Can I make a suggestion?" The blonde said stepping towards a container holding magenta colored blooms with five petals opened wide similar to a lily and picked up a small bunch. "Give her these."

"What are they?" Sasuke asked.

"Azaleas." Kai replied. "In the language of flowers they mean 'Take care of yourself for me'. Pretty appropriate I think, and the color is sure to brighten up that dreary hospital room of hers."

"Alright." Sasuke said reaching into his pocket for some money.

"No charge." Kai said thrusting the blooms into his hand. "You saved Ino and the rest of the village." He scratched his face nervously. "It's also my way of apologizing. You were right about everything and I shouldn't have given you such a hard time."

"Thank you." Sasuke said. "I appreciate it."

"No problem." Kai said waving him off. "Have a good day."

The ink haired Uchiha made his way briskly through the crowded streets back to the hospital and nodded to the receptionist, a man this time, thank goodness. And made his way to his wife's hospital room. As he walked in, he was startled to find her parents there, Mebuki sitting in his chair at the bedside while Kizashi standing next to his wife with his hand on her shoulder.

"Sasuke." Mebuki murmured. "I'm sorry, I took your seat." She said moving to stand.

"Don't worry about it." He said quickly. "I need to get these taken care of anyway." He said laying the flowers on the table at Sakura's bedside.

He walked to a cupboard at the back of the room and opened it knowing from watching Sakura grab them many times before when he was younger, that a collection of vases were kept there. He picked a clear, slender necked one and filled it with water from the sink. He then carried it to her bedside table and slipped the flowers inside shifting them a little until he thought they looked decent.

"We heard about what happened." Kizashi said walking over and clapping him roughly on the back. "You saved our baby girl. Thank you for that."

Sasuke shook his head. "It wasn't quite that simple but thank you."

"You had a meeting with The Hokage I presume?" Mebuki said glancing at him.

"Yes." Sasuke replied. "I'm being sent on another mission. I leave tomorrow morning." He looked over at Sakura's prone body. "I wasn't given much choice in the matter."

"We understand." Kizashi said with a small smile on his face. "We both did the ninja thing too back in our day. Duty calls, and shinobi answer."

"We'll look after her while you're gone." Mebuki assured him. "Just complete your mission and hurry back to her side."

"I will. Thank you." Sasuke said studying his in-laws. It was the first time he'd really been alone with them.

"Well dear, let's be off. We have things to take care of before tomorrow." Mebuki said standing from her seat. "See you later Sasuke dear." She said rounding the bed and pulling him into a bone popping hug. "Be safe out there."

"Right. I will." Sasuke said touching her back lightly.

"Let the boy go. You're crushing the life out of him." Kizashi said with a laugh.

"Oops. Sorry." Mebuki said releasing him with a grin. "I don't know my own strength."

"Yes you do. You just like a man who can handle it." The pink haired man said swatting her behind playfully. "We'll see you later kid. Don't stress out too much. We know our daughter and her taste for danger. Just keep taking care of her." He said before the couple left closing the door behind them.

Sasuke stood for a moment and then let out a long sigh. Sakura's parents were like a whirlwind. He had absolutely no idea what to expect and they always left him reeling from the shock. 

**Author's Notes: Thanks for reading reviewing and all that stuff. I appreciate it. You guys are seriously the best motivation.**


	20. Chapter 20

Sasuke walked through Sakura's apartment and felt an intense pang of loneliness as he packed his bag for his mission. Though the space hadn't changed at all, it felt less lively, less colorful without her presence. He sighed and slipped a bottle of food pills into his pack and was about to close it, when he spotted a photograph of Sakura standing alone on what looked like the training grounds. She was facing away from the camera, her gaze fixed on something out of that camera's sights tugging on one of her leather gloves as she smirked, her pink hair tossed in the wind. The lack of indigo on her forehead as well as the style of her clothing that consisted of a red top, black shorts, tall shinobi sandals and a pink skirt told him that the photo was a little older. Likely from her chunin days. The smirk that played on her lips and smudge of dirt above her eye indicated that she was likely locked in combat with someone.

He took the framed photograph down from its place on the shelf and smirked admiring the look of confident determination on her face. It was easily one of his favorite expressions on her. He slipped the framed photograph into his bag, feeling the strange desire to carry part of her with him and left the apartment locking it securely behind him.

He moved quickly through town to the hospital. There were about twenty minutes left until dawn. Just enough time to say his goodbyes. He nearly sighed at how sentimental he'd become. Sakura was unconscious. It wasn't as though she'd notice when he left. Even so, he knew he'd never be able to concentrate on his mundane mission without seeing her one last time before he went.

Bypassing the front desk completely, he leapt to one balcony and then the next and slipped into her second floor room through the window. He glanced at the machines and found that her vitals were holding steady and stable. He walked up to her bedside and held her hand in his.

"I have to leave on my mission now." He told her feeling a little silly for speaking to her this way but needing to do it anyway. "I'll be back in a few weeks. Hopefully before you wake up. You won't even know I'm gone." He squeezed her hand lightly. "Your mother will be by later this morning to check on you." He glanced around the room looking for any trace of another's presence before he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to hers. Her mouth was dry and cool but the taste of her mint infused lip balm was still present. He pulled away and touched his forehead to hers. "Take care Sakura." He straightened and tapped two fingers to her forehead. "I'll see you when I get back." He said before striding out of the room.

He was only mildly surprised to find Naruto leaning against the wall just outside the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'll walk with you to the gate." The blonde said as he met the Uchiha's gaze.

Sasuke nodded and the pair swept through the relatively quiet halls of the hospital and out onto the streets.

"I'm sorry about all this." Naruto said. "It's not really fair for you to be sent out on back to back missions, especially with Sakura in the state she is. If I could go with you I would."

"It's fine." Sasuke replied. "It needs to be done. Besides, I need someone I trust to look after her while she can't take care of herself."

"Right." Naruto said nodding in agreement. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to her while you're away. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Sasuke replied as they neared the gate.

"See you later." Naruto said extending his fist to his best friend.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied tapping his fist to Naruto's before taking to the trees.

He'd trust his friends and Sakura's parents to keep her safe and focus on completing the mission as quickly and efficiently as possible. That's what she'd want him to do anyway.

Sasuke spotted the two lightning ninja right away and walked towards them even as they glanced around.

"Do you see our escort anywhere?" Omoi asked.

"No." Karui replied scanning the crowd. "It doesn't help that we don't know who they are."

"What if they were attacked on the way here?" the blonde muttered touching his chin.

"Don't start that already!" Karui snarled. "That worry wort streak of yours is freaking contagious you know!"

The ink haired man took a deep breath to gather his patience and strode forward. "Welcome to The Land of Fire." He said stepping up to the two. "I was sent by Lord Hokage to escort you to The Leaf Village."

The two cloud ninja stiffened slightly before approaching him.

"Why were you sent?" Karui demanded.

"Let's get going. We need to move rather quickly to reach the next town by nightfall." He replied ignoring her question.

"I don't like this." Karui muttered to Omoi as they made their way through the busy port town.

"Neither do I but just deal with it. I know Kakashi wouldn't send anyone that would hurt us to be our escorts." Omoi said confidently. "Naruto and Sakura like him a lot too. Don't you trust them?"

"Whatever." Karui snarled. "Let's just get this over with."

The day was uneventful and they arrived only a little later than what Sasuke wanted at their inn.

"Make yourselves at home." The hostess said ushering them into their room.

Sasuke walked in first and activated his sharringan. He checked the space from top to bottom twice before announcing that it was clear.

"You're quite thorough." Omoi commented as he laid his things down in the room.

"Does that come from the experience of having every shinobi nation in the world after you head?" Karui sneered.

"Partially." Sasuke replied walking over to open a window.

"What are the other parts from?" Omoi asked.

"Living with people that I knew only saw me as a means to an end." He replied laying his bag against one of the walls.

"Oh." The blonde replied slipping a new sucker into his mouth.

Sasuke pulled a scroll from his pack and set it within easy reach before pulling out a map and tracing over the route he'd picked for their journey to the leaf. Even when he traveled with Sakura he'd taken more secluded routes, still determined to avoid direct contact with people whenever possible. It was a habit he'd had from the moment he stepped outside of The Leaf Village as a child. When you're a rouge ninja being pursued by powerful people, you avoid making drawing attention to yourself. As a young man with good looking, and distinctive face as well as the Uchiha crest displayed proudly on his clothing, he avoided making connections whenever he traveled. It was how he'd stayed alive and under the radar for so long. His usual travel methods weren't exactly ideal while escorting Lightning Ninja ambassadors.

A light chirp caught his attention and he glanced towards the window. A white bird hovered just outside and he quickly unrolled the scroll he'd prepared. The bird chirped once more and then dove through the window kamikaze style and slammed into the paper.

"What the hell was that?!" Karui demanded her hand flying to the hilt of her sword.

"Don't worry, Karui. It's just one of Sai's communication birds." Omoi said calmly. "Is everything alright at your village?" he asked.

"Yes." Sasuke replied easily as he picked up the scroll and read over the message.

"Sakura is stable and steadily improving. Ms. Haruno will stay with her tonight." Was all it said.

The ink haired man re-wrapped the scroll and put his map away. He really wanted to return to the village as soon as possible. He wanted to be there when she woke up just like she'd always been there for him.

"We're leaving at dawn." He said laying out his futon. "I suggest you head to bed soon."

"Alright." Omoi replied digging through his bag for his toiletries.

"Ugh. What a slave driver." Karui muttered as the Uchiha made his way to the bathroom with his own bag of personal hygiene items.

He quickly brushed his teeth and hair before splashing water on his face as he worked to calm his mind. Sakura was fine. The Village was fine. Everything would be fine, even if he was stuck with two people who hated him most in this world, though the blonde was doing a much better job at hiding it.

He left the room and sat against the wall as Karui entered the bathroom next. Omoi was busy sharpening his twin swords so he took the opportunity to take out the picture of Sakura that he'd brought along. It was stupidly sentimental but when he looked at her like this. With that challenging gleam in her eyes and the way she held her body that screamed confidence and strength it was easier to convince himself that she'd recover completely and quickly.

"You've been looking at that picture for a while." Omoi commented as he sheathed his blades. "I never figured you to be the kind of guy that carries something like that around." Sasuke nearly blushed but only glanced up at the Lightning Ninja who was studying him with curiosity instead of malice in his eyes. "Can I ask who's in the photo?"

"Yes." Sasuke replied easily turning his attention back to the photo.

"Alright. So… Who is it?" Omoi asked.

"None of your business." Sasuke replied.

"Ugh! I had a feeling you'd say something like that." The Lightning ninja groaned. "You were stringing me along."

The Uchiha shrugged. "Someone once told me that just because you ask a question doesn't mean you're entitled to an answer." He said with a smirk thinking of Kabuto and then his battle against him with his brother. "I figured the same logic applied here."

Omoi blinked in surprise and then chuckled. "You're not nearly as unpleasant as I imagined you'd be." He confessed. "Then again, I can tell you've changed a lot since the war. I guess we all did." He admitted lightly running a finger along the handle of one of his swords. "Is the person in that photo of yours still alive?" he asked. Sasuke nodded. "That's good. It's always best when the people important to us are living. That's one of the reasons we train so hard right? To protect them."

Sasuke shrugged and then lightly traced the profile of Sakura's face with his thumb before slipping the photo back into his bag as Karui walked in.

"Your turn." She said to Omoi. "Did you have time to finish babying your swords?"

"Hey now!" Omoi protested. "These swords are Kiba, legendary swords that once belonged to one of the great ninja swordsmen of The Mist."

"I know! I've heard the story a thousand times." She complained.

"Then stop mocking them!" Omio exclaimed in exasperation.

"Fine, I'll mock you instead ok sucker boy!?" Kauri snarled throwing her bag at the blonde ninja who fell backwards knocking his head on the wooden table behind him.

"Oww! That hurt Karui." He whined clutching at the rabidly swelling spot on his head.

"You're an elite ninja and you can't even dodge a table? Pathetic!" Karui sneered before walking over with a sigh. "Here. Let me see it." She said reaching out to touch the back of her partner's head.

'It's like listening to Naruto and Sakura all over again.' Sasuke thought to himself as he laid down in his own futon.

&#&

The next three days passed without major incident. The Lightning Ninja bickered like children while taking turns giving him death glares when his back was turned. He learned that Omoi had a tendency to worry and overthink everything while Karui had a hot quick temper and little patience.

On the fourth day, the weather took a turn and dumped buckets of rain on them as they walked down the muddy road.

"Ugh! I hate the rain!" Karui whined.

"What if it rains so much that the rivers swell and wash out the roads?" Omoi mused. "Then we'd end up in the trees but what if the water weakened the roots and they fell over too!?"

Karui shivered under her grey cloak. "Ugh. Please don't start the 'what if?' game right now. I don't wannna play with you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and scanned the forest. They were nearing the part of The Land of Fire where the anti-ninja faction had been launching their attacks on passing shinobi. He wasn't foolish enough to think that a bit of rain would keep them away.

A glint of silver caught his eye and he immediately activated his sharringan.

"Scatter!" he snapped drawing his katana.

"Take this you damn ninja!" a man shouted throwing a series of explosives at him from where he was hiding behind a series of boulders piled near the path.

He pulled on his lightning chakra funneling it into the blade and lengthening it as he sliced through the bombs before they could explode. He then drew a series of shuriken and threw them pinning the man down to the ground where he was crouched.

"How!?" The man exclaimed tugging on his arm that was pinned to the ground. "There's no way you should've been able to see me!"

Sasuke materialized in front of him making the man squeak with fear.

"Are you alone?" Sasuke demanded curtly.

"What?" the man replied staring at the imposing ninja dressed in black.

"Did you come here alone?" Sasuke repeated his eyes narrowing.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" the man snarled. "You ninja are a bunch of parasites feeding off the violence in this world. Preaching peace as you spread war." He spit in Sasuke's face. "All of you will burn in hell."

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll ask your mind." Sasuke replied his sharringan morphing as the tomoes rotated.

With a push of power, he entered the man's mind. It seemed he had come alone however, he was able to get the names and faces of the ones that had put him up to the bombings. As soon as they reached shelter, he planned on sending that information on to Kakashi.

"Release." He said freeing the man's mind.

The terrorist shuddered and gasped at the sensation.

"What… What did you do to me?" he demanded.

"Just took a look inside you mind." Sasuke replied as he pulled a spare cloak from his pack.

The man's eyes widened when the Uchiha wrapped it around his shoulders pulling the hood up to protect his head.

"What? What are you doing?" the man asked.

"Your friends are supposed to be coming to check on you in an hour right?" he said calmly. "You're stupid, and ignorant of both the ways of this world and the role of shinobi in it, but no one deserves to die over such trivial things." Sasuke said before rising to his feet. "If you'd rather fight your own wars, please do but I'd suggest training a bit more first."

"I.. I don't know what to say." The man rasped.

Sasuke shrugged and moved away from the man towards the main road again. "Omoi, Karui, the coast is clear." He called out. "Let's get going."

The two Lightning ninja dropped to the ground on either side of him.

"That was pretty smooth what you did there." Omoi said. "See? He's not so bad." He said looking at his partner.

Karui snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I already knew he could fight good. It's his rotten personality that pisses me off."

"Is it safe to leave him like that?" The blonde asked quickly changing the subject.

"He's just a pawn in a much bigger game. I've already learned everything that he would have been able to tell the interrogation core." Sasuke explained. "He's terribly misinformed, that's all. He thinks we ninja are just killers that benefit financially from murder and war."

"I see." Omoi said. "Why leave him your cloak?"

"He'd catch pneumonia in this downpour otherwise." Sasuke replied simply.

The two lightning ninja glanced at one another and shrugged before following the ink haired man down the road towards Konaha.

#&#

Two days later they were attacked by another group of anti-ninja supporters. This time, Omoi took the lead quickly taking them out with a series of precise strikes from his lightning infused swords.

"Cloud style! Crescent moon slice!" the blonde exclaimed taking out the group of five fighters with ease.

Kiba crackled with electricity and shocked the last two as they tried to escape and Omoi grinned.

"Anymore?" he asked Sasuke.

"No. You got them all. Your sword technique is impressive." Sasuke commented as they walked.

"Thanks. Lord Bee is an excellent teacher." Omoi said as they walked.

"It shows." Sasuke replied.

"I can't even imagine wielding a katana one handed." The blonde confessed. "I'd like to see how you fair in a one on one match."

"Maybe later." Sasuke replied.

&#&

"This town sure is lively." Karui commented as they walked through the busy streets several days later.

"It's been this way for as long as I can remember." Sasuke said glancing around the town. "The last time I was here…" memories of being pecked by an ostrich wearing a bow tie while he and Naruto bickered floated to the front of his mind and he nearly cringed.

"Shinobi." A beggar woman whispered as they walked past. "Please, won't you spare a little money?" she asked.

"Keep walking." Sasuke said side stepping her.

"What? Why?" Karui asked.

"It couldn't hurt." Omoi added.

"Just keep going." Sasuke insisted.

The woman reached for the redhead and he extended his foot kicking her into a nearby wall.

"What the hell was that for?!" Omoi demanded.

"You heartless bastard!" Karui hissed when he blocked her attempts to help the woman. "You're going to die alone in a gutter somewhere and no one will mourn your passing." She snarled, venom dripping from her words.

"Maybe." He replied before stepping forward as the woman stood up with tears streaming down her face.

"How could you?!" she exclaimed. "Can't you see I'm just a poor beggar woman?" she said reaching for him again.

"A shinobi who relies only on his eyesight is a fool." He said grabbing her by the forearm above her gloved hands. "That's especially true of dojutsu users." He pinned them above her head to the wall behind her. "I smell death on you." He said softly.

"W- What are you talking about?" she squeaked.

"You can drop the innocent act. That poison on your hands is quite potent, one touch to their skin and your victim will die in three days with no way to trace it back to the 'poor beggar woman' they ran into before." He said his hands igniting to burn the tainted fabric away.

Her innocent expression suddenly turned angry. "How did you know?" she demanded.

"I could smell it on you." He replied. "My former teacher was quite fond of poisons and testing them out on human victims. The one on your hands is one of his favorites." He said before throwing her to the ground.

"Damn you!" she snarled. "Damn you and all shinobi like you! Murders!"

Sasuke cocked a brow at that. "Oh really? And how is what you're doing any different? How many people have you killed?" he asked as he quickly bound her arms with rope.

Her eyes widened. "I didn't kill them. The poison did."

"Oh, is that how you sleep at night?" he asked. "I'll have you know, that the greatest, most powerful shinobi I know has never killed a single living soul that I know of."

Her eyes widened further. "You're lying. All shinobi are murdering cowards who only care about lining their pockets!"

"That isn't true at all." Sasuke replied. He hauled the woman to her feet and dragged her towards the police station. "By the way, the antidote you should be taking daily to protect you from that poison on your gloves, was created by a shinobi." The woman's eyes widened. "You anti ninja fanatics seem to be really fond of our tools and methods considering you're a group that is supposed to hate us so much." He said shoving her towards a pair of milling officers. "This woman attempted to kill me and my companions using poisoned laced gloves. I suggest you use caution while dealing with her. If you have any questions, go ahead and send a message to The Village Hidden in the Leaves." He said before turning on his heel and leaving.

"Her gloves were poisoned?" Karui asked.

"Yes. A deadly but slow acting poison." Sasuke replied. "One touch to your skin and you'll drop dead in three days."

Omoi's eyes widened. "That's why you wanted us to keep on walking."

Sasuke nodded once his focus shifting to getting them to their inn for the night.

"Why? Why protect us?" Karui asked.

"I was given a mission by Lord Hokage to get you to The Village Hidden in the Leaves quickly and safely. I am doing my best to complete that mission to the best of my ability." Sasuke replied evenly.

The two lightning ninja's eyes widened in surprise. Karui's expression softened and she sighed.

"I'm sorry for doubting you and your intentions." She said after a few minutes. "That being said, I still don't forgive you for what you did to Lord Bee!" she growled.

"That's fine." Sasuke replied. "I don't expect your forgiveness. Now let's pick up the pace."

"Does that guy have a heart?" Karui hissed in Omoi's ear. "I can't tell."

Omoi smirked. "Oh, he has one alright. I think he just left it at home."

Sasuke leaned against the wall of their room in the Inn. They were less than two weeks away from the village now. Sakura's condition had been improving and there were a steady stream of family and friends looking after her. At the rate she was going, she'd be awake and waiting for him when he returned. That was fine. Great even. The sooner she recovered, the sooner the nagging sense of unease in his heart would fade away.

"So do you have to pour your chakra into these to make them work?" Karui asked motioning to Omoi's twin blades. "I always wondered about that."

"No." The blonde replied. "They're imbued with lightning jutsu. I can pour my own into them in order to give them a boost, but I usually don't worry about it." He explained.

Sasuke was half listening to the conversation having wondered the same thing himself after watching the ninja wield them against the small group of anti-ninja attackers' days ago. He'd figured they worked that way, though it was nice to have confirmation.

A squawk from the window heralded the arrival of Sai's messenger bird and Sasuke unrolled the scroll with his foot and watched the bird dive onto the paper. No matter how many times he watched it, he couldn't help but be fascinated by the way the chakra infused ink shifted forms to change from bird to words.

His eyes widened as the message took shape. It was longer, more detailed this time. He grabbed the scroll and read over the message, once, twice then three times.

" _Sakura took a sudden turn for the worse. She had several seizures last night. Lady Tsunade managed to get them under control however, she is under close observation since the cause is unknown. We will send you more details when we receive them. I'm so sorry Sasuke."_

His fist slammed into the wall behind him splintering the wood. Seizures? It was a common side effect for those who had been put under powerful genjutsu. Was it his actions, his jutsu that had caused them? If he was there he'd be able to check for himself, or at least by her side. Here, he was useless. Good for absolutely nothing while she suffered.

"Whoa!" Omoi exclaimed jumping at the sound of crunching wood his swords clattering to the ground. "Is everything ok?"

"Damn it all to Hell!" Sasuke snarled stalking out of the room.

He had to get out of the enclosed space before he did something irrational. He stepped out onto the veranda, leapt to the railing and then to the roof top settling on the narrow beam that marked the middle of the roof. Leaning forward, he gripped his hair in his hand and tugged lightly his eyes squeezed shut as Sakura's smiling face appeared in his mind.

"Sakura." He whispered his voice cracking as a crow cawed somewhere nearby. "Itachi, if you can hear me, please… Please watch over her." He pleaded softly.

The feeling of helplessness was crushing him. Stealing the breath from his lungs. Sakura was his home, his heart, his reason for living. Knowing that she was suffering, potentially because of his own powers was eating him alive. Clawing at his soul where the demons were threatening to rise up and sink their claws into his heart.

"Ribbit!" a voice croaked next to him.

He glanced down and noticed a small toad with a scroll holder attached to his back.

"From Naruto?" Sasuke asked the creature. It nodded and he clucked his tongue pulling the tiny piece of paper free. "What the fuck does he want?" he snarled unfolding the note as the creature vanished with a pop and puff of smoke.

" _I visited Sakura today. When I told her you were on your way back she squeezed my hand. She's strong Sasuke. The strongest girl I know. Just focus on your mission and hurry home. She'll be here waiting for you just like always."_

Sasuke sighed and gripped the note in his hand. "Naruto, that loser." He muttered. "Thank you."

Even though they were just sloppily written letters on a scrap of paper, his best friend's words had managed to calm him significantly. He glanced up at the moon and watched a crow fly across its silhouette. Feeling more in control of himself, he slid down the roof and dropped down to the veranda of the room he was sharing with the lightning ninja. He stepped back inside and his eyes narrowed when he found the two sitting at the table with the scroll that he used for Sai's messages laid out in front of them.

"Hey Sasuke. Can we talk?" Omoi asked.

"Sure." Sasuke replied sitting down in the seat furthest from them at the table.

"The messages you've been getting daily from your village. They're all updates on Sakura's medical condition?" The blonde asked.

The ink haired man nodded wishing that he had two arms so that he could fold them over his chest. It just wasn't comfortable to try attempt it with one.

"Is it Sakura Haruno, the medical ninja?" Karui asked.

"It's Sakura Uchiha now." Sasuke replied.

Omoi's eyes widened. "What? Since when?" he demanded.

"We married in June." Sasuke said touching the forehead protector that hung from his belt.

"Aw man! C is gonna be _crushed_. He was totally planning to ask her to come to The Hidden Cloud with him during the chunin exams." Karui lamented shaking her head. "Lord Raikage was all for it too."

"Ok, so it makes a lot more sense why you're getting updates on her condition." Omio said. "But what's wrong with her?"

Sasuke sighed and raked his hand through his bangs. "A little while ago a demon attacked The Leaf. It took possession of four of our kunoichi including Sakura." He sighed. "It's a long story but Sakura ended up in a coma when it was all over. She hadn't regained consciousness when I left."

"You left while your wife was still in a coma?" Karui demanded. "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't have much choice in the matter." The Uchiha said. "Our best genin teams are preparing for the chunin exams and with four of our best kunoichi out of commission there weren't a lot of other options."

"And sometime in the last twenty four hours, Sakura took a turn for the worst?" Omoi asked.

"According to that message, yes." The ink haired man said his irritation flaring at the cross examination.

It was none of their damn business. Why wouldn't they let it go? He was shocked when the pair of lightning ninja glanced at one another nodded and then bowed deeply to him.

"Thank you for escorting us." Karui said.

"We truly appreciate it." Omoi added. "Perhaps we can pick up the pace a little and arrive a little ahead of schedule?"

"Yeah. All this walking is going to make me soft. A good run sounds great." Karui agreed.

Sasuke blinked in surprise and then nearly smiled. They were doing this for him, because they understood his circumstances. If he'd told them earlier about his situation they might have done so from the start. It had never been his intention to force them to move faster just so that he could get back to Sakura's bedside sooner, but he wasn't about to let the opportunity slip away.

"Alright. We'll leave tomorrow at dawn. It would be best for everyone to get some sleep." He said standing from his seat at the table.

"Right." Karui said moving towards her folded futon.

"Good idea." Omoi agreed setting his swords down next to the futon he'd already laid out.

Sasuke laid down on his own and closed his eyes an image of Sakura's hair blowing in the wind a smile on her lips as she held on her hand to him floating to the forefront of his mind. Just a little longer and he'd be home at her bedside where he belonged.

They arrived in The Leaf Village a full two days ahead of schedule and though the two lightning ninja were a bit tired, he was honestly thankful for their sacrifice.

"That was quick." Kakashi commented as the three of them stood in front of his desk. "I take it things went smoothly?"

"More or less." Omoi replied. "Sasuke Uchiha was a great escort."

The masked ninja nodded. "I'm glad to hear it." He replied. "Sasuke, I'll expect your report in the next few days." He said. "You're dismissed." A little smile touched his face beneath his mask and his eyes nearly glowed with a knowing light.

Sasuke nearly blushed but bowed instead. "Thank you Lord Hokage." He said before slipping out the window and dashing across the rooftops his gaze fixed on the hospital in the distance.

He arrived at the entrance in no time and walked up to the reception desk. "Sakura Uchiha." He said curtly to the receptionist.

"She's still in the same room." The young woman replied. "Welcome back Sasuke."

He nearly wrinkled his nose at that. It just didn't sound right coming from anyone else but Sakura. He nodded and quickly dashed up the stairs and down the hall to his wife's hospital room and slid the door open. Quietly, he closed the door behind him and approached Sakura's bedside breathing a sigh of relief when he found her color much better than it had been when he left. He sank into the chair at her bedside and took hold of her hand.

"I'm back Sakura." He said softly stroking his thumb over the back of her hand.

Her fingers squeezed his and his eyes shot to her face. He wasn't positive but he thought that her lips had twitched into a smile for just a moment. Then again, he was so tired he might have just imagined it. With a sigh he laid his head down on his arm near their joined hands and quickly fell asleep.

Sasuke was awoken by the sound of sheets rustling against his ear and his head instantly shot up, his gaze focused on Sakura's face. Her head shifted once and then twice before her eyes fluttered open.

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed knocking over his chair when he jumped out of it, moving closer to the head of the bed.

She turned her head towards him and her jade orbs met his for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

"Sasuke." She breathed lifting her hand towards his face. "You saved me."

He covered the hand she had pressed to his cheek with his own and shuddered at the sensation of her skin on his. It had been so long since she'd touched him like this. Moisture stung his eyes as tears began to form.

"You had already nearly saved yourself." He replied. "I just helped you a little."

She smiled warmly at him melting the thin layer of ice around his heart that had formed in her absence.

"Welcome home Sasuke." She said softly. "I'm so happy to see you."

Overcome with emotion, he leaned down and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss full of appreciation and gratitude. She was finally awake and he was finally where he belonged, by her side. There was nothing else he wanted.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Sakura asked wiping away a tear with her finger.

"Sakura… Do you know what day it is?" he asked.

She cocked a brow at that. "What day is it?" she glanced at the date displayed on the board in her hospital room and her eyes widened. "No way! How can this be?"

"The demon really did a number on you." Sasuke said sitting next to her on the bed, unwilling, or unable to move away from her now that she was awake. "I had to use very heavy handed genjutsu in order to free you from her hold. You've been unconscious for almost three weeks."

She groaned and pressed a hand to her forehead. "This is awful. The chunin exams are just around the corner and I have so much to do. I-"

Sasuke pressed his mouth to hers again unable to resist her now that she was awake and clearly perfectly fine. There was no way she'd be worried about the chunin exams if she'd suffered any lasting damage from either his genjutsu or the demon's wretched spell. He tipped her head up with his fingertips plunging his tongue into her mouth, desperate to taste her again.

"Sasuke." Sakura squeaked as he settled half way on top of her as he plundered her mouth.

"Shut up, Sakura." He said between wet kisses.

His hand tangled in her hair feeling the silky tresses. He stroked her cheek feeling the soft warm skin beneath his fingertips. All the while he kept his mouth sealed to hers plucking, nipping and sucking at her plump lips until he had no choice but to pull away so that they could both catch their breath.

"Sasuke." Sakura murmured framing his face with her hands. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I know." He replied pressing his forehead to hers.

The door slid open and Lady Tsunade marched inside followed closely by a blushing Naruto. Sasuke wasn't sure why he was blushing but he had a pretty good idea based on the way his friend's blue eyes avoided making contact with his own that the reason would probably make him angry.

"You're awake finally." The legendary kunoichi said stepping up to Sakura's bedside. "It seems your husband made it home from his mission just in time too."

"Mission? What mission?" Sakura asked her eyes narrowing at Sasuke while Lady Tsunade pressed her fingers to her wrist and then laid a green tinged hand across her forehead.

"Just an easy escort mission. Nothing major." Naruto assured her with a smile. "Right Sasuke?"

The ink haired man nodded. "It was easy." He said sliding off the bed and righting the chair at her bedside. "I brought Omio and Karui to the village."

"Right. They're in charge of doing prep work for the chunin exams for The Hidden Cloud right?" she asked.

"That's right." Naruto replied walking up to her and laying his hand on top of her head. "You really had us worried there for a while." He admitted.

Sakura blushed a little before her eyes widened. "Hinata! Temari! Ino!" she exclaimed in rapid succession bolting upright in bed. "I remember they were there with me. What happened to them!?" she pressed a hand to her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut. "Ow!" she hissed.

"Easy." Lady Tsunade said pushing some of her healing charka into Sakura's body. "You've been bedridden for nearly a month. You know better than to sit up suddenly like that." She scolded.

"They're all fine Sakura." Naruto assured her gently. "The others woke up a few days ago and are already recovering at home. I'm sure they'll come running when they find out you're awake."

"Just like you did?" Lady Tsunade said glancing at the blonde.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I was worried too."

"Sorry for troubling all of you." Sakura said her head lowering. "It's my fault for-"

"Stop it." Sasuke said firmly. "Blaming yourself is the same as laying the blame at my feet."

Her face paled at that. "No, I-"

"If you want to blame someone, blame the brat that got drunk and ripped the sealing tag off." Naruto said firmly before his face softened. "Relax Sakura. We're all just happy that you're ok. Leave the worrying to us for now." He glanced out at the clouds and yawned. "I'm gonna head back to the office and let the others know how you're doing. See you around Sakura, Sasuke." He said waving to both as he headed out the door.

Sakura sighed and pressed her fingers to her temple. "Can I go home?" she asked.

"Hmm…" Lady Tsunade said touching her chin. "You're muscles haven't atrophied much and your brain function and chakra network are fine however…"

"What is it?" The pink haired medic asked.

"You have a tendency to over work yourself. If I let you go home, you'll probably try running the hospital from your own bed." The blonde said giving her student a hard look.

"You don't need to worry about that." Sasuke said. "I'll make sure she doesn't strain herself."

Lady Tsunade glanced at him and then smirked. "Something tells me you're the only one capable of pulling off such a feat." She said. "Alright then. You can go home, but if you step foot in this or the children's hospital or I hear word of you 'helping' with preparations for the Chunin exams before I give you the ok, I'll make you wish you'd stayed here."

Sakura swallowed noisily and then nodded. "Yes milady." she said softly.

"Excellent. I'll get your discharge papers ready." The blonde said with a smile.

"It feels like I was just here." Sakura said sitting down and leaning lightly against the wall to catch her breath at the entrance to her apartment.

Sasuke knelt in front of her and reached for her sandal clad feet.

"I can do that." Saukra assured him reaching out to bat his hand away. "Just give me a second." He ignored her protests and quickly slipped off one sandal and then the other. "Sasuke, I'm fine really."

"If you think you can fool me, you're wrong." He said tugging her swiftly to her feet. When she stumbled into his chest, he wrapped his arm around her. "See? You don't even have a decent sense of balance right now."

Sakura sighed and took a small step back. "Maybe I was just pretending so that you'd hold me." She said offering him a coy smile. "Anyway you probably haven't eaten yet right? I'll go make us something." She said pulling away to walk down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Sasuke's brow twitched. This girl. This annoying girl had only grown more stubborn with time. She was still using the wall of the hall to keep herself balanced. Did she think he was stupid or something? That he wouldn't notice her weakness? She should know better than anyone that he picked up on things like that faster than anyone else. It was one of the reasons he was so good at what he did. Figuring out the enemy's weakness and then exploiting it was how you defeated them quickly and efficiently after all. He swept forward, grabbed his wife around the waist and slung her over his shoulder.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" she demanded twisting to try to look at his face.

He kicked open the door to their bedroom and carried her inside tossing her gently on the bed.

"I am going out to get us something to eat." He told her firmly. "If I come back and find that you've moved from this spot, you're going to wish you'd stayed in the hospital with Lady Tsunade breathing down your neck."

Her eyes widened before she sighed and looked away. "You're all so demanding." She grumbled crossing her arms over her chest. "All I need is to get back to my old routine and I'll be fine. Doing a little paperwork or training won't hurt."

Sasuke's jaw clenched and his hand balled into a fist. "Will you just listen to me for once!? You damn annoying woman!"

Sakura's jade eyes widened and she flinched her hands flying up to cover her heart. The action set his own heart aching and he hissed out a breath raking his hand through his hair. He hadn't meant to hurt or frighten her. He was just frustrated with her lack of care for her own wellbeing.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Sakura whispered bowing her head. "Please…" tears welled up and slid down her cheeks. "Please don't leave me." She pleaded drawing her knees up to her chest as she softly sobbed.

He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for her his heart clenching when she flinched at the sight of his hand coming towards her. He touched her gently cupping the back of her head and pulled her against his chest.

"Stop." He said softly. "I can't stand your tears."

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered trembling against him.

"I told you to stop!" he said more insistently his grip on her tightening when she tried to pull away. He took another deep breath. "Sakura, please try to understand. I nearly lost you. You were seriously injured during that incident with the demon. You were unresponsive when I left on my next mission and your condition temporarily worsened while I was away." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I know that you're strong but even the strongest people have moments when they're weak and need to rely on others." He pressed his cheek to hers. "Rely on me. Let me take care of you, Sakura."

She sniffed and shifted brushing her lips across his cheek. "Alright Sasuke. Please take care of me."

"That's a good girl." He said pressing a kiss to her temple. "Now as I was saying, I'm going out to get ingredients for dinner. Is there anything else you want or need?" he asked standing from the bed and straightening his cloak.

"Something sweet?" Sakura said a hopeful tone in her voice. "And can I at least have a book to read before you go."

"Sure. Is there a specific book you had in mind?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. Anything will do."

He walked over to the small book shelf near their bed and looked through the titles. Spotting the botany book she'd bought on their honey moon, he pulled it from the shelf and handed it to her.

"I'll be back soon." He promised pressing a light kiss to her lips. "Stay in bed. I mean it."

"Alright." She replied touching her lips to his cheek. "See you later."

He nodded and walked back through the apartment making a quick stop to check on the contents of the refrigerator. Somebody, her mother most likely, had taken all of the perishables and left only and bare necessities. That was just fine with him. It was much better than opening a fridge to find a bunch of expired spoiled food. He searched through the cupboards and found her store of rice and filled her rice cooker figuring a light lunch of rice balls would work for both of them. He slipped his shoes back on and left their apartment closing the door firmly behind him.

He made his way into the village was surprised that fewer eyes and whispers followed him. Perhaps they were all finally starting to get used to the fact that he was here to stay. He stopped at a vegetable stand and scanned the selection. It was hot and he was not a fan of the heat. He wanted something crisp and cool for dinner. Crisp vegetables, a chilled pasta salad with fresh fruit for desert sounded perfect. It would be something easy for Sakura to eat as well.

"Can I help you sir?" A middle aged woman said stepping towards him.

He glanced up at her and her eyes widened. "Wait! You're Sasuke Uchiha aren't you?" He nodded. "You married Lady Sakura did you not?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied trying to figure out where the conversation was going.

"Ah! That poor girl. I heard she's been bedridden for the past several weeks. Tell me, how is she?" the woman asked.

"She's at home resting." He replied.

The older woman breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." She said with a smile. "Doing the shopping for her?"

"Something like that." Sasuke replied placing the items he wanted in the basket she offered him.

"What a fine husband." She said with a knowing grin. "I was a little worried when I heard the news at first." She confessed "But Sakura has had a glow about her ever since you two tied the knot that simply can't be ignored."

Sasuke nodded and handed the woman her money and was surprised when the woman laid a bunch of medium sized bright red tomatoes in his bag as he was leaving.

"Umm…" he said awkwardly.

"I little birdie told me that her husband has a fondness for those. You'll be helping me out by taking this bunch off of my hands." She said with a wink. "Let Sakura know I wish her well and look forward to seeing her again."

"I will. Thank you." He replied leaving the stand behind and making his way to his next stop.

He stepped inside the grocery store and collected the noodles and sauce he needed and quickly stepped out again. "One more stop." He said to himself glancing down the street at a sweets shop.

He nearly groaned. He couldn't stand sweet things. Itachi had always adored them sucking down sweet dumplings like they were nothing while he quietly gagged behind him. Even so, this was for Sakura, not him. He stepped inside and his nose wrinkled at the overwhelming scent of sugar.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" a young man at the counter asked.

Sasuke stepped up to it and glanced over the selection candy, sweet bread, dumplings and red bean soup and frowned. What would Sakura like best? His brother had been partial to tri colored dumpling but Sakura… His brow furrowed. What had she always gotten when she dragged them to sweets shops in the past? Naruto liked sweet bean soup, but Sakura…

"Would you like a sample? It might be easier for you to decide that way." The young man offered.

"It's not for me. It's for my wife." Sasuke replied.

"Ah, that explains it." The young man said with a smile. "If you tell me your wife's name, I might be able to help you out. If she's a regular here anyway."

"Sakura Uchiha, formerly Haruno." The ink haired man said curtly.

The man's face brightened into a wide grin. "So you're the infamous former rouge ninja everyone's been talking about." He said reaching into one of the glass cases. "Lady Sakura is quite fond of our anko dumplings." He said placing several into a container and drizzling syrup over them before handing them to the dark haired man who slipped them into his bag.

"How much?" Sasuke asked struggling a little to reach his coin purse with the bags draper over his arm.

"It's on the house." The man said with a wave of his hand. "Tell Lady Sakura we wish her a speedy recovery."

Once again Sasuke was surprised by the generosity offered in behalf of his wife and bowed before heading back in the direction of the home her shared with Sakura.

"Look at that. The rouge ninja is back in town." Kiba called out approaching him with a silent Shino by and dog Akamaru by his side. "Long time no see Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced at the dog handler with a little wariness in his eyes. Out of all of his former classmates, Kiba had been the most openly distrustful of him. He hadn't really seen him except in passing since his own bachelor party.

"Hello Kiba, Shino." He said greeting the pair of ninja in turn.

Kiba seemed a little surprised at his greeting. "What are you doing?" Kiba asked studying the bags he carried. "I heard Sakura's in the hospital. Shouldn't you be with her? You _are_ her husband after all."

The Uchiha didn't miss the hardness in the tracking ninja's voice. Whether it was from jealousy, protectiveness over Sakura or something else, he wasn't sure but it put him on edge.

"She was released almost two hours ago." Sasuke replied.

"So you're doing the shopping for her?" Kiba asked his brow cocking. "Well aren't you just the _model_ husband."

Sasuke didn't have anything to reply to that so he simply continued onward towards his destination.

"Where have you been anyway?" Kiba asked falling in step beside him.

"An escort mission." Shino answered. "He escorted the representatives from The Cloud in the same way we escorted the representatives from The Mist."

"Oh." Kiba replied lamely. "Well we should probably get to Lord Hokage's office. We were summoned after all. See ya Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed and mounted the stairs to the apartment and was about to set his bags down to grab his key when the door swung open.

"Sasuke dear! I thought I heard you coming. Come in." Mebuki said ushering him inside. "What a wonderful young man you are, doing the shopping. Here, let me take those for you." She said reaching out to pull the packages off of his arms.

The Uchiha blinked in surprise and nearly sighed as he bent over to take off his shoes. Sakura's mother was so different from his own. She was loud, head strong, and had no qualms about dragging you along at her own crazy pace. He stepped further into the home and saw several rice balls sitting on the table.

"Sorry about that." She said as he stepped into the kitchen. "I saw the rice made and just couldn't help myself.

"It's fine." He replied. "It's what I had planned to do anyway."

"Oh good." Mebuki said putting the groceries he'd picked up away at a speed that boggled his mind. "It looks like you've got dinner for tonight taken care of. I'll bring you by something tomorrow." She said with a smile. "Alright!" she said admiring the organized refrigerator. "Perfect." She walked into their bedroom with quick steps. "Sakura dear! Sasuke's back so I'm going to head out. Your father and I will be by tomorrow for dinner. Rest up!" she walked back out into the kitchen and patted Sasuke on the shoulder. "I'm really glad you're back. Please call if you need anything. Sakura knows the number." She gave him a quick bone cracking hug. "Thanks again for looking after my little girl. I know she's a handful." She smiled broadly at him before nearly dancing out the door. "See you both later!" she called out closing the door firmly behind her.

Sasuke blinked several times before picking up a rice ball from the nearby plate and staggering into the bedroom.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked looking up from her book.

"Your mother… she…." He couldn't quite put into words how the blonde woman made him feel.

Sakura snorted and then laughed out right curling over her as she clutched at her stomach. "I'm sorry." She said as she gasped for air. "It's just Kakashi said the exact same thing with the exact same expression on his face when I asked about their first meeting." She sat up and smiled at him. "She throws you off doesn't she?"

Sasuke nodded and took a bite of his rice ball as he walked over to his wife. "Did you eat already?" he asked.

The pink haired woman nodded. "I did. My mom all but shoved two down my throat and was going for a third when I reminded her I hadn't eaten solid foods in almost a month and would probably be sick if I tried to eat any more."

"Sorry I was gone so long. The shopping took me a little longer than I'd anticipated." He said glancing around the room for proof that she'd done as he asked and stayed in bed.

"It's fine." Sakura said. "My mom showed up only a few minutes after you left. I think it made her happy to fuss over me a bit. I don't let her do it much anymore." She ran her finger over the stitching in the pale green comforter that covered the bed. "It's one of the reasons I moved out actually."

"Oh?" Sasuke said finishing his rice ball. "What were the other reasons?"

The pink haired woman's lips quirked up into a tiny, sad smile. "I had really nasty night terrors after the war. I'd wake up screaming between two and four times a night for several months. It scared both of my parents to death. I could tell it was taking a toll on them so I left. They fought me of course but I won in the end."

"Sorry." Sasuke said softly.

There was no doubt in his mind that he was the root of most of her terrifying dreams.

Sakura shrugged. "It's in the past now." She said simply. "So how did shopping go?"

"Good. You're well liked in the village." He commented.

Sakura smirked at that. "Maybe, or they might just want to get on the good side of their doctor." She said leaning against him when he sat down beside her. "Thanks for doing the shopping and sorry about earlier. I'm just so used to taking care of everyone else that letting someone else take care of me," she sighed. "It feels wrong."

Sasuke shook his head and nudged her with his shoulder lightly. "It's fine. How are you feeling?"

"Much better." She replied. "Can we go for a walk?" she asked. "It doesn't have to be long, I just want to get outside for a little bit."

Sasuke studied her for a moment before he sighed. "I'll make you a deal. We go on a short walk if you agree to rest afterwards and not lift a finger during dinner preparation, serving, or cleanup. Is that fair?"

Her jade eyes narrowed slightly. "You drive a hard bargain Sasuke Uchiha." She grumbled, "But alright."

He nodded and helped her out of bed and started towards the door.

"Wait!" Sakura exclaimed stopping in front of her closet. "I need to change first."

Sasuke's brow cocked as he looked over the pink shirt with white Haruno symbol on it and the white knit, knee length shorts she wore. He'd prefer her wearing the Uchiha crest but other than that, he thought her clothes were fine.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" he asked. "We're just going for a short walk."

Sakura groaned and slammed a palm to her face. "Men!" she grumbled. "You never understand. Just give me five minutes to change."

"Alright but I'm staying in here." Sasuke said sitting down on the chair in front of her mirrored table.

She blushed and sighed before quickly grabbing a green short sleeved shirt and tan pants. "I need to go shopping soon." She muttered pulling her tee shirt over her head before shimmying out of her shorts.

"Why?" Sasuke said glancing at her closet.

It wasn't overflowing really, but honestly how many sets of clothing did someone need? Then again, his mother's closet had been much fuller. Perhaps it was just part of being a woman.

"I just don't have a very large selection, and…" she picked up one of her red dresses and touched the Haruno symbol on the back of it. "It's time for this to change isn't it?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and then softened as he stood and walked over to her wrapping his arm around her waist. Beautiful, she was so beautiful and thoughtful. It made his heart swell in ways it never had before he'd opened his heart to her. He laid his lips on the side of her neck and slid his hand down over her abdomen to the waist band of her panties making her gasp.

"Sasuke." She whimpered when his fingers slipped beneath to fabric to slide through her slick folds. "Our walk…"

"We'll go later." He replied nipping at her earlobe. "Right now, I want you Sakura."

She blushed scarlet and leaned against him as he stroked and teased her with his fingers.

"Sasuke." She groaned hooking and arm around the back of his neck tipping her head back in total surrender.

"Yes." He hissed withdrawing his hand and guiding her to the bed.

While on his escort mission, he'd take along those freaking perverted books of Kakashi's determined to learn more about pleasing his wife. Sakura always made sure he was satisfied and he wanted to do the same for her. Reading the damn porn in words had been borderline mortifying, particularly since he knew exactly who had written them and who the inspiration for most of the characters had been. Still, he had to hand it to the old Toad, he clearly knew his stuff, or at least knew how to write like he did.

Sakura laid out on the bed, her shirt hiked up to neck and he frowned. She'd always been trim and fit, but for the first time, he could see what her weeks of being in a coma had taken from her. She was quite thin now, her ribs clearly visible beneath her skin, her collar bones protruding from her skin more than he'd seen them before. Even her hip bones jutted out of her skin at an almost sickly angle.

"Sakura." He murmured softly skimming his fingers along her rib cage a little sickened that he could count every rib. "You've gotten so thin."

She blushed and looked away. "I didn't even notice." She confessed tugging on the hem of her shirt so that it covered her again. "I'm sorry." She said sitting up her arms wrapped around her body as she looked down. "Let's just go on that walk. I'll be back to normal in no ti-"

Sasuke's jaw clenched in anger as he threw her back onto the mattress in a move that looked so similar to a combat clothesline it probably would have frightened anyone else who'd seen it. He climbed on top of her straddling her hips and held her wrists in his hand above her head.

"Are you going to take every observation of mine as an insult?" he demanded all of the fight leeching out of him when tears welled in her eyes and she turned away from his gaze. "Damn it!" he growled leaning forward until his forehead touched hers. "It's not supposed to be like this." Making her cry was the last thing he wanted to do.

He gently kissed her forehead, then her temple, the corner of her eye, her cheek bone, her nose, her chin, and the corner of her mouth. When he finally kissed her lips he did everything in his power to make sure it was sweet and gentle, keeping a tight rein on his passion for her as he coaxed her gently into responding to him. When he felt her wrists go lax in his hands and her lips finally began to move with his, he pulled away. He released her wrists and sat up cupping her face with his hand, brushing away the lingering tears with his thumbs. When she still refused to meet his gaze, he sighed and pulled his shirt off tossing it carelessly to the floor.

"Sakura, look at me." He commanded softly.

Her jade eyes hesitantly met his and he nearly cringed at the uncertainty and insecurity he saw there. She was such a lovely thing both inside and out. How was it that she couldn't see just how beautiful she really was? Then again, she'd be picked on since their primary school days about her forehead. He'd also heard Sai's brutal nickname for her as well as Ino's causal comments about how her chest was 'flat as a board' which he knew for a fact was completely untrue. Perhaps she was more delicate than he'd originally thought. After all, even he had his own body insecurities.

With a sigh he picked up her hand and lifted it until it was touching the bandaged remains of his right arm. "Sakura, do you think any less of me because of this?" he asked.

Her eyes widened in alarm. "Of course not!" she protested loudly the spark of anger he'd been hoping to ignite in her flashing behind her eyes. "How could you even think that?! I love you, just the way you are."

"Then why do you think I would reject you over something as trivial as your weight?" he asked.

Her eyes widened and she flung her arm over her eyes covering her face. "There are so many girls. So many beautiful girls who still fawn over you. I'm just afraid that my body and my feelings aren't going to be enough to keep you with me." She confessed.

Sasuke closed his eyes. Her insecurities were much deeper than he thought. It was also likely a side effect of having been in the coma for so long. She was physically weaker than normal and unable to perform even the simplest tasks the way she wanted to. His eyes flew open as he came to the startling realization that she was feeling vulnerable. What she wanted, no, needed from him was comfort and reassurance.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her lips and then trailed them back to her ear. "Sakura, I love you." He murmured. "It has always been you for me and that will never change."

Her arm moved away from her face and he felt her tremble beneath him.

"Do you mean that?" She asked softly.

"Every word." He replied before kissing down her neck. "Now, where were we?" he said reaching for the hem of her shirt. "I believe I was in the process of getting you naked before your inferiority complex barged in and ruined the moment."

Her eyes widened and blazed. "Excuse me? Inferiority complex?" she sputtered.

"Umhmm." He murmured as he pulled her shirt over her head. "You should know about it Madam Hospital Director. You've had one since the chunin exams at least, maybe even a little before that."

"You arrogant little sh-"

He cut her off by squeezing her breast while he nipped at her collarbone.

"Ah ah. That kind of crude language is unbecoming of an Uchiha." He teased reaching around her to unclasp her bra.

"You're starting to piss me off." Sakura warned him.

"Good. You look sexy when you're angry." He replied smirking at her from where his head lay between her breasts and pressed a kiss between the two lovely mounds.

She blushed red all the way to the roots of her hair before her eyes narrowed. "I thought you liked it when I was submissive?" she reminded him.

"That side of you is nice too." He replied before kissing down her abdomen.

He reached the waist band of her panties and pulled them down smirking at how wet she already was. He stroked her once, then twice admiring the way her back arched and her head pressed into the pillow before taking a deep breath. He'd read about it in Kakashi's porn books and heard enough men boasting in hot springs and at bars in his lifetime to know that what he was about to attempt was a sure way to please a woman. Apparently, foreplay was important to the fairer sex unlike men who tended to just rut and get it over with. Sasuke was eager to pleasure his wife, particularly after all of the pain he'd caused her both in the past and now. Sakura had done something similar to him in the past, so the least he could do was return the favor.

He studied the pink petals between her legs before leaning forward and swiping his tongue along them. The taste was musky, not exactly pleasant by any means, but not intolerable. He focused on the pearl at the top that always made Sakura tremble when he touched it and touched the tip of his tongue to the small, pink, nub wiggling it gently. Sakura immediately tensed and reached for him shoving at his shoulders as she tried to scoot her body further up the bed and away from his mouth.

"What are you doing!?" she demanded.

He'd anticipated such a reaction from her and grabbed her hip tightly wedging himself firmly between her legs as she tried to clamp them shut.

"Relax Sakura." He cooed. "Let me please you."

"No!" she stated firmly shoving at his head as he moved closer to her core again. "It's dirty and gosh this is so embarrassing."

He rose up to look at her nearly smirking at the redness of her face and mortified expression in her eyes.

"Sakura." He nearly whined. "I want to. Please let me."

Her hands covered her face which darkened further as she moaned in frustration watching him from between the gaps in her fingers. " _Gods!_ It should be illegal for someone to be so sexy." She groaned quietly.

He smirked at her praise before lowering his head and licking her slit again listening closely to her cries of pleasure. Sooner than he'd anticipated, she came after a particularly rough tonguing of her clit and shrieked as she arched off the bed before her upper body curled forward as she moaned and shuddered in the aftershocks of her climax.

Before she had a chance to fully recover, he pushed off his pants and boxers throwing them to the floor beside his shirt and sheathed himself in her groaning in bliss at the sensation of her warm wet walls around him. Gods it had been so long since he'd filled her this way and he quickly set a fast pace. His hand tangled in her hair and he kissed and sucked at her neck and shoulder as he rocked doing his best to keep it gentle, mindful that she was still recovering from her ordeal with the demon.

Her arms wrapped around him one hand sliding into his hair while the other pressed into his back between his shoulder blades. Her legs wrapped around his waist inviting him deeper and he gasped at the sensation.

"Sakura." He groaned against her neck. "Gods Sakura." He tugged on her earlobe as he felt the tension signaling his impending release building.

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed. "I love you. So much."

Her walls twitched around him and it was enough. He spilled himself inside her with a shout and then collapsed half way on top of her. He was home. There was no way to deny it now. Here in her arms was what he'd always wanted but had been too blind to see and then too ashamed to take. He'd been such a fool. Now though, he was fairly certain he could be counted among the happiest, and most content men in the world, all because he had her.

"I can't believe you did that." Sakura grumbled as he rolled to his back.

He glanced over at her as she curled into a ball her face aglow with her embarrassment and smirked. "You enjoyed it so what's the problem?" He reached out and tugged on a lock of cotton candy colored hair. "I look forward to doing that again. I've never heard you shriek that loud outside the battlefield."

"You jerk." She grumbled. "I couldn't even remember my own name there for a second."

"Good, then I did my job right." He replied stroking is fingers over the curve of her waist.

"Making me come is your job?" she asked her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Absolutely. It's a husband's job to keep his wife satisfied in every way." He said nuzzling her shoulder.

Sakura blushed and glanced away. "You're such a tease in bed." She grumbled.

"Only you would know." He reminded her smiling when she yawned and curled up against him. "Did I manage to wear out the Legendary Slug Sannin?" he asked as she nuzzled his chest.

"Can it, you." She muttered. "Just wait until I recover. I'll be the one to wear you out."

"I'm looking forward to it." He said kissing the top of her head. "Go ahead and sleep. We'll take that walk you wanted after dinner. It'll be cooler then anyway."

"Ok Sasuke." Sakura replied her voice slurring before she dropped off to sleep beside him.

He nearly shook his head at her obvious exhaustion and watched her sleep for more than a quarter of an hour ensuring that her breathing was even but not too deep before he slipped out of bed and pulled the covers around her. He picked up his clothes and pulled them on with lazy grace and draped Sakura's discarded clothes over a chair before padding lightly out to the kitchen.

Since he'd lived mostly by himself for the past couple of years, he'd learned to do several things one handed. That included cooking. It wasn't graceful or easy but he managed just fine. Having someone watch him cook made him a bit uncomfortable but he figured that would go away with enough time and practice.

He'd just dumped the noodles for the pasta dish into the pot of boiling water when there was a light rapping at the door. His brow wrinkled in irritation as he laid the bamboo mixing spoon across the top of the pot to prevent it from boiling over and stalked towards the door hanging up the apron he'd been using on a hook near the hallway.

"Whoever that is better not wake her up." He grumbled under his breath as he reached for the door knob.

He pulled it open quickly and blinked in surprise at the sight of Kai Yamanaka with his arms filled with an arrangement of red, pink, and white flowers, and Kou Hyuga who had a basket of fruit in his hand.

"Hello Sasuke, how is Lady Sakura?" Kou asked.

"She's resting at the moment." Sasuke replied though not as curtly as he would have in the past. "Do you need her for something?"

"Not at all." The mild mannered ninja replied holding out the basket to him. "Here's a get well gift. Lady Hanabi and the rest of us send their regards."

"Oh, thank you." Sasuke replied taking the basket.

"Here, these are from Ino and the rest of us." Kai said laying the flowers on top of the basket. "She said she'd stop by in a couple of days when Sakura was back on her feet. To be honest, Ino's still pretty worn out herself."

"Thank you." The ink haired man said again a bit unsure of himself. Drawing on the manners his mother had all but etched into his bones as a child, he took a step back. "Would you like to come inside?"

The two ninja glanced at one another and then nodded.

"Sure, just for a little bit though." Kai said stepping inside.

Sasuke nodded and carried the fruit and flowers inside and set them on the kitchen table. He opened the cupboard where Sakura kept a collection of vases and choose the second largest one and filled it with water. He stirred his pasta and then turned the heat down a little before carrying the vase over to the table and filling it with the flowers. He then grabbed the teapot from the counter, filled it and set it on a nearby burner to prepare tea for his unexpected guests. It was amazing how easily his mother's teachings came back to him.

"Wow. You and Sakura have a pretty nice place." Kai said entering the kitchen.

"Thank you." The ink haired man replied turning back to the vegetables he'd started cutting before they arrived.

"Preparing dinner, this early?" Kou remarked glancing at the clock.

"What I'm making needs time to chill before serving." Sasuke explained.

Besides, everything took longer when using only one hand. It was better to start early and have a little time left over than to start later and have to wait to finish. Particularly since punctuality was so important to both him and Sakura.

"Ah, that makes sense." Kou said.

Kai sat down at the table and fussed with the flowers until they looked the way he wanted them to in the vase. "Isn't that kinda hard to do with one hand?" the blonde commented motioning to the carrots Sasuke was cutting.

"Kai." Kou admonished quietly.

Sasuke nearly chuckled at that. "It's fine." He replied setting the knife down to dump the cut vegetables into a bowl. "Most things are more difficult with one hand." He said carrying the vegetables to the fridge.

"Have you thought about a prosthetic?" Kou asked.

Sasuke paused for a moment as he reached for an apple before he picked it up and laid it on the cutting board.

"I've decided not to get one." He replied slicing through the red fruit.

"Really? But why?" Kai asked. "Wouldn't it make everything a lot easier?"

"Definitely." Sasuke replied. "However, after seeing what happened to Madara, I'd rather not mix my Uchiha blood with Senju cells if I can help it." It was only a small part of the real reason but he didn't feel the need to share his closest feelings with them.

"I'm not sure I understand." Kou confessed.

Sasuke cursed himself a fool forgetting that few people knew what had actually happened after Madara had launched the Infinate Tsukinomei jutsu. It wasn't 'top secret' or anything. Just not common knowledge.

"Kabuto used Hashirama's cells to enhance Madara's already incredible power during the war. The combination of his Uciha blood and Hashirama's cells was what allowed Kaguya, the progenitor of Chakra and the driving force behind all of the entire war to reincarnate using his body." He explained dumping his cut apple into a different bowl and picking up the whistling teapot and putting the tea leaves inside it to steep.

"So that's how it happened." Kou said touching his chin. "Isn't she sealed away now?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded. "That's part of the problem. She's not dead, or destroyed, just sealed away. There's a chance that she could return to this world if one of my decedents lost themselves and tried what Madara did though I'll do my best to insure that never happens."

"I think I understand." Kai said. "Couldn't you use curse marks the way the Hyuga do in order to destroy the sharringan upon death to prevent that?"

The Uchiha immediately shook his head. "No. I can't imagine putting one of those things on any child, let alone my own. In addition, the reanimation jutsu brings you back in your most complete form. It wouldn't really make a difference."

"How do you figure that?" Kou asked.

Sasuke turned and touched the corner of his onyx eye. "These are my brother's eyes. I had them implanted in myself after he died." He said. "Even so, my brother appeared as a reanimated shinobi with his eyes and visual prowess completely intact."

Kai's eyes widened. "You know, no matter how many times I hear about that, the idea of transplanting someone's eyes into another person's head freaks me out a little."

"Wait until you watch someone pull out their own eye without flinching." Sasuke muttered pouring each of them a cup of tea.

"No way!" Kai exclaimed with a shudder as Sasuke carried the cups one at a time to the table.

"Please try to keep the noise down." The ink haired man said glancing towards the bedroom door when he heard Sakura's breathing change, when it settled back into a normal rhythm indicating that she'd just shifted positions he relaxed again. "My wife is resting."

Kai clapped his hands over his mouth and dropped his chin to the table. "Sorry." He whispered. "But still…" he said raising his head. "How could anyone just… rip their own eye out like that?"

Sasuke shrugged and then looked down at his hand. "Perhaps it's because my people have high pain tolerance."

The Yamanacha shrugged and sipped his tea. "That still sounds crazy." He said. "Which reminds me, I've always wondered, how does that giant of yours work?" he asked. "I mean, I've seen you make a full grown armored man with four arms but I've also seen you make just a head or a limb."

The Uchiha stirred his pot of boiling noodles before grabbing vinegar, oil, and herbs to mix into the dressing for his pasta salad.

"It's a matter of necessity. Why create a fully armored four armed behemoth when the rib cage is enough to protect me?" he said frowning when the oil bottle slipped from his fingers and flew towards the floor. He caught it with the top of his foot and then snapped it upwards again catching it easily.

"Impressive." Kou said with a smile already standing to help with the potential mess. "I also have a question about your Susanoo, do you mind?"

Sasuke shrugged. It wasn't like either of them could steal the technique even if they knew about it.

"How does it feel?" The Hyuga asked. "What's the sensation like?"

He blinked in surprise at that. He hadn't expected that question. While thinking of a response, he drained the noodles and then poured them in a bowl. He then drizzled the dressing over the top and began mixing it together.

"It's a bit hard to explain, but it feels as though every cell in my body is in pain." He said his brow furrowing as he struggled for the right words. "The bigger and more complete the Susanoo, the more intense the pain becomes."

Kou and Kai exchanged a look before the Hyuga spoke.

"Fascinating. I suppose it's only fitting though. Great power comes at a great price otherwise the temptation to abuse it becomes too much." He said.

Sasuke nodded and turned with his bowl and carried it to the refrigerator. As he walked past the counter, his elbow caught the edge of a wooden spoon that swept across the counter top and sent the cutting board and knife clattering to the floor.

"Damn!" he hissed when he heard Sakura's breathing suddenly change and the springs in the mattress shift as she bolted upright in bed.

"Sasuke?" she called out, her voice roughed with sleep.

With a sigh, he closed the fridge and quickly strode across the room to the bedroom and slipped past the door, closing it quickly behind him.

"Sasuke?" Saukra murmured pulling the sheet up to cover her chest. "What's going on?"

"Go back to sleep." He said walking around to her bedside and gently pushing her back into the pillows. "I just dropped something while cooking. There's nothing to worry about."

She reached for the glass of water on the bedside table but he beat her to it, and handed it to her. She sipped lightly and then sighed when he took it from her.

"Who else is here?" she asked. "I can hear movement in the kitchen."

"Kou and Kai stopped by." He replied brushing her hair from her face.

"You made new friends?" The pink haired medic said with a little smile. "That's great."

"I would say I consider them friends." Sasuke replied glancing away from her.

She chuckled softly and grabbed his hand squeezing it lightly. "Perhaps they could earn that honor one day." Her eye lashes fluttered and her grip slackened.

"Sleep." Sasuke said leaning forward to press his lips to her forehead. "I'll wake you when it's time for dinner."

"Alright." She replied softly before closing her eyes again her breathing already slowing.

He smiled down at her and brushed his fingers over the curve of her cheek before leaving the room closing the door silently behind him.

"Is Lady Sakura alright?" Kou asked from where he stood over the sink washing the dishes.

"Yes." Sasuke replied. "What are you doing?"

"Just helping a little." Kou replied. "I'm sure you could do this yourself, but caring for your wife should be your top priority." He said with a smile. "There's a cup of tea for you on the table."

The ink haired man blinked unsure of what to say or feel.

"Just say thank you and sit down." Kai said from where he stood next to Kou drying the dishes with a towel. "Your wife is down for the count and you've hardly had time to breathe since returning from your escort mission. Take a break and let someone help you. Both you and Sakura are important to the village and having you both ragged isn't good for anyone." He smirked. "We comrades are supposed to look out for one another on and off the battlefield aren't we?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at that. The fact that these two grown men, warriors in their own right were willingly doing dishes in his home because it was for the good of the village was mind boggling. This was what made a village different from a group like the Akatsuki. It wasn't every man, or partnership for himself, it wasn't even just teamwork. A village was almost like a giant family. Sure there were bad apples, he himself had been one not too long ago. But at the end of the day, the ninja here looked after one another. He'd forgotten that, or rather, he'd never been willing to receive such acts of kindness before, determined to do everything on his own. Now, older, wiser and with someone else to think about, he was finally in a place to not only accept such help but be thankful for it.

"Thank you." He said sitting down at the table feeling a surge of gratitude for his two former companions as they offered him a kind of support he'd never really felt before.

 **Author's Note: Phew! That was a long chapter…Thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing! You guys are great. I've noticed a couple of reviewers caught that sometimes I've typed rouge instead of rogue. I apologize for the typo. Yes I know what the difference is, however as a working parent of a toddler with no beta, who does all the writing and editing solo some things just slip through the cracks, particularly when they're both words that neither my spell, nor grammar checker catch. (since they're both correctly spelled, true words). I do my best to make sure that the chapters come out on time and sometimes that means other things slide. Again, I'm sorry for the confusion but I do not have time to go back and edit all previous chapters for that particular mistake without putting off the release time of upcoming chapters. I hope to get to that sometime in the future when this story is completed. Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

After Kou and Kai left, Sasuke hopped in the shower and changed into more casual clothes wearing black long sleeved tunic and grey pants. He pulled the dishes he'd prepared from the fridge and prepared a plate for both himself and Sakura setting them on the table. Satisfied with his work, he padded over to the bedroom and pushed the door open his blood and heart warming at the sight that greeted him.

Sakura was curled up like a cat in the bed on her side hugging his pillow like a child. The blankets had slipped down as she slept exposing the curve of her shoulder and the top of her breast. One of her hands was tucked up near her face, her bubble gum colored locks a ruffled mess around her head, a small smile touching her slightly parted lips. She looked adorable and tempting at the same time. It would he so easy to slip into bed with her, take the place of his pillow and roll her under him. To rouse her from the haze of sleep and tumble her over into inferno of passion before she truly realized what was happening. Had her aura not been so weak, he probably would have, but her health was his top priority so he pushed his fantasy away determined to live it out another day and approached his sleeping beauty stroking his fingers through her hair near her temple.

"Sakura, it's time to wake up." He said softly moving his hand to her shoulder. "Dinner is ready."

Her jade eyes fluttered open and met his. Her smile was as bright and warm as the sun. "Hello, Darling." She breathed reaching out to touch his face.

His heart stuttered in his chest. She was so happy to see him. There was no way to deny the pure joy in her eyes, that radiated from her aura in almost tangible waves. He never imagined that anyone would ever feel such things for him. Of course she'd reacted similarly when they were children but those feelings were tinged by hero worship on her side, and bitterness on his. Without either of those barriers now, he felt an amazing sense of peace and contentment at her reaction. She loved him so much and it was erasing all of the traces of loneliness he'd carried with him from childhood.

He cupped her hand with his own and pressed it more firmly to his cheek. "Hello Tsuma." He replied gently his heart swelling with love and affection for her. "Did you rest well?"

She nodded. "I did. How could I not, knowing you were watching over me?"

He shook his head and smiled gently at her. "Come on, let's get you dressed and fed."

Sakura nodded and slid slowly out of bed the blankets slipping over her skin and revealing her naked form in a movement so sensual that Sasuke's previous resolve to keep his hands off her until she'd eaten nearly went up in flames. Damn she was so beautiful. Firm muscles paired with the subtle softness of feminine curves. Creamy skin, blush colored hair and those warm jade eyes. She was such a vibrant, beautiful woman and she was all his.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she glanced at him. "Are you alright?"

Realizing that he'd been caught ogling her, he quickly nodded. "I'm fine." He assured her reaching out to steady her when she stumbled a little. "I should be asking you that question."

"I'm alright. Just a little dizzy. It'll pass." She assured him using his arm to keep her balance as she walked towards the closet.

She pulled out a green top, and white shorts changing with a little help and gasped in surprise when he led her to the kitchen.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she studied the food laid out on the table. "Did you make all of this yourself?" she asked as he helped her into a chair.

"Yes." He replied a little tinge of blush touching his cheeks. "If something doesn't suit your taste, just let me know."

A warm genuine smile touched her face as she brought her palms together. "Thank you for the food." She said before picking up some of the noodles. "They're great." She said her eyes warm. "Thank you Sasuke."

He nodded and smiled himself more pleased than he'd ever let on that she approved of what he'd made for her.

"So how did your mission go?" Sakura asked after a few minutes.

"Which one?" he replied.

She blinked at that. "How many have you gone on?" she asked.

"Three including the mission to bring you back to the village." He replied.

Sakura's face paled at that. "The demon…" her fingers clenched around her chop sticks. "It's all a blur but I remember…" her gaze flickered to his side. "Did I… Did I hurt anyone?" she asked softly.

He should have known she'd ask such a thing. She was such a kind hearted person. Of course her first concern would be for those around her. Though he knew it would hurt her, he knew he had to be honest. It wasn't his policy to lie and she'd never forgive him when she found out the truth if he did.

"Yes." He replied his heart twinging a little when a look of pure agony touched her face. "It was only four broken ribs and a bruised lung." He said motioning to his side. "You kick much harder than I've ever given you credit for."

Her eyes widened at that. "You?" she whispered. "I kicked you." She dropped her head to her hands and let out a shuddering breath. "So that wasn't just part of the illusion. I really fought you. I tried to… I tried to kill you." She said to herself tears forming in her eyes. "I'm… I'm so sorry Sasuke."

He jumped from his seat, rounded the table and was already wrapping his arm around her before she'd finished speaking. "Hush." He murmured softy pulling her head against his chest. "It wasn't you, it was the demon controlling you and I'm perfectly fine now." Her tears wetting his shirt made his heart ache and he pulled her closer. "Please don't cry." He pleaded.

"Sorry. So sorry." She whimpered over and over again her body trembling with her sobs.

"Stop." Sasuke said firmly. "I said stop." He repeated when her body shook harder in his embrace. "Damn it Sakura, look at me!" he demanded.

When she refused he gripped her chin in his hand and turned her face towards his muffling her sobs with a hard kiss. She squeaked in surprise and tried to pull away but he refused to let her go slanting his mouth intimately against hers, nipping and sucking at her lips until she finally responded her arms twining around his neck, he slowed and softened his attack until he finally pulled away gently.

"Look at me." He said again cupping her cheek with his hand. When her jade eyes met his he spoke. "I didn't tell you this to hurt you. I told you because I cannot, will not lie to you." He gently stroked her cheek bone. "You know better than to blame yourself for things that are out of your control."

"But I-"

"I love you Sakura." He told her softly.

She blushed scarlet at his words and glanced down at the floor. "I love you too." She replied.

"Then relax, eat your dinner and I'll tell you about everything else that happened alright?" he said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Ok." She replied returning to her meal as he went back to his seat.

She managed to listen to the whole story without crying again though he knew she'd nearly lost control when he explained about their battle outside the cave. It was fascinating to watch her face change over the course of his telling of the story. From sadness, to anger, to grief, to pride in rapid succession.

"I wish I'd gotten a shot at the witch." She grumbled when it was done nibbling on the dumplings he'd brought her. "These are really good by the way." She said finishing them with speed he'd only seen his brother accomplish while eating sweets and then stood to take her plates to the sink.

Sasuke chucked and rolled his eyes as he snatched the plates from her hands before she could walk them to the sink.

"Remember our deal? No walk if you help with any part of dinner." He reminded her as he set them in the sink.

Her eyes widened and then narrowed at him. "Are you threatening me Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked her brow cocked.

"No." he replied. "Just reminding you." He said putting his own dishes in the sink. "Now, are you ready to go?"

She nodded and walked over to the entry way and slipped on her shoes. They walked out the door and Sasuke offered her his arm.

"Umm…" Sakura muttered softly glancing around. "Are you sure about that?" she asked knowing about his dislike of public displays of affection.

"You are still recovering." He reminded her. "It would trouble me if you fell."

She blinked a couple of times as if trying to figure out his motives but eventually gave up and slid her arm through his walking through the streets of Konoha heading in the direction of land that had belonged to the Uchiha clan as he talked about his escort mission.

"That anti shinobi movement is getting pretty violent for an organization preaching peace." She muttered touching her chin.

"I agree." He replied. "Perhaps it's a cover up for something else." He mused.

"Maybe." Sakura replied as they went. "It seems Omoi warmed up to you though." She said with a smile. "He's a good guy. I like him." She noticed the slight scowl that touched his lips at that and chuckled low behind her hand before nudging his shoulder gently. "Not like that." She assured him. "I only have eyes for you."

He nodded knowing it already and stopped at a place not far from the road on Uchiha property. "Here." He said motioning to the mostly empty field. "I was thinking we could build our house here."

Sakura's eyes widened at his sudden change in subject but she soon recovered and looked over the space with a smile touching her lips. "It's a lovely place." She said walking over to touch the trunk of a cherry tree. "Are you sure we need this much space though?"

He nodded. "Yes. We need enough room for at least three bedrooms as well as a home office." He explained walking up to her. "I'd like to have a garden and space for light training out back as well."

The pink haired woman smiled and nodded. "That sounds lovely Sasuke, but are you sure we can afford it?"

Contrary to popular belief shinobi did not make nearly as much money as people seemed to think they did especially when the cost of their equipment was so high. Not to mention missions to help their own people that didn't pay at all. There were exceptions to this of course particularly when it came to old, powerful clans in the village, but Sakura, having been born into a lower class house wasn't used to having lots of money on hand. Even now she lived frugally in spite of her rather sizeable salary from her job as hospital director as well as the occasional mission.

Sasuke chuckled and eased Sakura to the grass covered ground before sitting next to her himself. "Sakura, I am the only survivor of the Uchiha clan." He said. "Do you realize what that means?"

She blushed and shook her head no. "Sorry, I don't get it." She confessed.

"It means that all of the money left behind by members of the Uchiha clan belongs to me." He replied.

Sakura's eyes widened dramatically. "Wait, all of it!?" she squeaked.

He nodded. "It wasn't just a coincidence that I lived better than Naruto even though we were both orphans." He explained.

Sakura lowered her head between her knees and giggled once, then twice before bursting out into loud laughter that had Sasuke eyeing her warily.

"Are you alright?" he asked cautiously.

She nodded and coughed a couple of times as she fought to get her breathing under control and smiled. "I just realized that you're every girl's dream guy. You're handsome, smart, powerful, and filthy rich." She grinned. "Too bad you're so moody."

He rolled his eyes at that and jabbed her playfully in the ribs. "Well that's your problem now isn't it?" he replied with a smile.

"I am the only one that can handle it." She replied jabbing him back.

He cocked a brow at that and reached out dancing his fingers up her ribs making her giggle.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed pushing at his hands. "That tickles!" When he didn't stop, she reached out and pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist her hands pressing down on his shoulders. "What are you doing to do now?" she challenged as she leaned over him.

He smirked and leaned up just enough to capture her lips with his own. Her eyes drifted closed and he took advantage flipping their positions so that he was on top of her. His wife was so lovely, so kind and here they were in the place where they would build a home together.

His hand tangled in her silky hair as he kissed her stroking her tongue with his own as her arms wrapped around his back and held him close to her. She squirmed beneath him igniting fire in his blood and he moved to pepper her face with kisses making his way down to her neck and over the slope of her shoulder.

He was about to tug her top down further when he caught a glimpse or movement near the tree line. His eyes narrowed as he went perfectly still on top of her.

"Sasuke?"

"Quiet." He hissed slipping a pair of shuriken from his pocket.

He threw them and frowned when he heard a hiss of pain. Sakura was in no condition to fight if things got ugly. His sharringan and rinnigan activated as he scanned the tree line. There was one person who was already on the move making their way back towards the main part of the village.

"Sasuke?" Sakura questioned again.

"Let's go." He said quickly standing and pulling her to her feet. "We'll let the builder know that this location will work."

"Who did you throw those shuriken at?" she demanded.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Why didn't you chase them down?" Sakura asked.

"Because I didn't want to leave you alone." He replied pulling her towards the road.

"I'm not some damsel in distress who-"

"Considering you haven't been out of the hospital a full twenty four hours, I must disagree with you on that." He replied. "Now you can come home with me quietly, or I can sling you over my shoulder and carry you through the village like a sack of potatoes."

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't…" she blinked. "You would." She grumbled. "Fine! Grouchy overbearing Uchiha."

He smirked at that. "You're just mad they interrupted us right before the good part."

"Aren't you?" she countered following him down the road.

"A bit." He admitted. "Even so, you need to get back into bed." He could sense her exhaustion.

"Only if you're joining me." She replied with a wink.

He smirked at that and nodded. There was no way he was going to deny her.

%*%

"Hey there Sasuke! I hope you don't mind, but the others found out that Hinata and I were coming over to visit you and Sakura today and decided to join us." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Sasuke's brow nearly twitched as he observed the crowd gathered at his front door. Naruto and Hinata were planned for, the visit arranged the day before, however Sai, Ino, Temari and Shikamaru were not. Even though he didn't liked the idea of Sakura having so many visitors at once, or so many people in their home in general, he knew she'd be irritated if he turned any of them away.

"Come in." he said simply stepping to the side in order to allow them further inside the house.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief before stepping over the threshold with ease as if it was his own home and slipped off his shoes. The others followed suite as Sasuke walked into the kitchen and started a second pot of tea before walking to the bedroom.

"Sakura, Naruto and Hinata are here." He told her. "Ino, Sai, Shikamaru and Temari came with them."

She blinked in surprise at that. "Well that's certainly more than we were expecting." She admitted shifting up in bed. "I suppose I should move to the living room."

"No. Stay in here. You shouldn't visit with so many of them at once anyway." He leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers noting her skin was still a few degrees warmer than his own. "Your fever is still lingering. Don't overdo it."

"Alright." She relented.

The night before, she'd been struck with a sudden fever and a small seizure. He'd eased the sudden attack with genjutsu before calling Lady Tsunade over from the hospital to check her over. After confirming it was simply her brain running into a small hiccup while healing some of the last effects lingering from the demon's possession of her mind, the legendary healer had left making it clear that the pink haired medic was to stay in bed for the rest of the day just to be safe.

"Hello Sakura." Hinata said with a gentle smile walking into the room with Ino and Temari flanking her. "It's good to see you."

"Thanks. It's good to see you too." Sakura replied returning the pale eyed girl's smile.

"Thank you for helping us Sasuke." Ino said smiling at him.

"You really saved the day from what I heard." Temari agreed.

"Yes. Thank you very much." Hinata said with a small bow.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said simply. "She had a rough night last night. If anything happens let me know."

"Of course." Hinata replied.

"Leave her to us. We'll take care of her." Ino assured him.

He nodded and then left the bedroom closing it partially behind him before joining the men where they were sprawled out in the living room.

"There you are." Naruto said with a grin. "So, how's Sakura?"

"She had a rough night last night but otherwise, she's healing well." He replied sitting down in a chair next to the loveseat Naruto had claimed for himself.

"That's good." The blonde said with a small smile.

"How did your escort mission go?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well enough." Sasuke replied. "That anti-shinobi group is becoming a serious annoyance though."

"Agreed. They're becoming more and more violent." Sai commented.

"They preach peace by spreading chaos. What a drag." Shikamaru muttered.

Sasuke quickly rose to his feet with the tea pot began to while and made four cups of tea and brought them to the men gathered in the living room.

"They haven't hurt anyone yet have they? I mean, they're not that bad right?" Naruto asked.

"You're the same as ever, ridiculously optimistic." Sasuke muttered. "I'm nearly positive they've killed shinobi already."

Sai's eyes widened. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"I ran into a woman in one of the towns while escorting Omoi and Karui. She was dressed as a beggar and approached us. She was wearing gloves soaked in deadly poison and tried to touch us with them. I managed to stop her but I'm sure we weren't the first ninja she'd encountered there." He said pausing to take a sip of his tea. "The poison is deadly but slow acting. It won't kill you until at least three days after contact with it. There's no telling how many people she managed to use it on before we stumbled upon her."

Shikamaru sighed while Naruto growled in irritation.

"Cowards." The blonde snarled. "What's their problem with us anyway?"

"They see us as money loving parasites that thrive off the death and misfortune of others." Sai replied rubbing the edge of his cup. "They believe that we even purposely incite conflicts in order to benefit financially. More extreme, fanatical followers of their movement believe we're all demons in human form."

"Stupid." Naruto muttered. "I don't know of anyone that really enjoys killing other people. And those of us who fought in the war despise serious fighting more than anyone else in the world."

"True but the bottom line is that it is part of our job to kill and fight and we get paid well to do it." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Perhaps they are jealous of our power?" Sai offered.

"It's a possibility." Sasuke agreed. "If someone has something you don't and it's something you can never get, hatred is the quickest and easiest response."

"So dumb." Naruto muttered.

"Indeed. Even so, the information you gave us has been helpful. We've been able to identify many of their local leaders. It's only a matter of time before we work our way to the top." Sai said.

After a few moments of companionable silence, Naruto glanced around making sure that the girls were wrapped up in their own conversations before leaning forward his hands cupped over his mouth.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke, I have a question. You too Sai I guess." He whispered.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shh!" Naruto hissed motioning for them to come closer.

Sasuke refused to lean towards the blonde ninja but focused his hearing none the less.

"Has Sakura, Temari or Ino said anything about their…" he glanced around making sure the girl's were busy again before whispering in an almost nonexistent voice. "Fertility seals?"

Sai turned scarlet, Shikamaru turned an odd shade of grey and Sasuke choked on his tea at the blonde's bomb shell.

"Why would you bring that up?" Sasuke hissed.

"Hinata mentioned it a little while ago but said she wanted to wait because she wanted our kids to grow up with friends of their own." He insisted. "She keeps going on about how wonderful it is that so many of our friends are settling down and how nice it would be if all of our kids grew up together like we did. I don't get it." The blonde confessed.

Shikamaru paled further. "Oh no. What if… what if they're planning a pregnancy pact?" he whispered.

"A pregnancy pact?" Sai repeated still bright red.

"It's when a group of women plan to get pregnant around the same time." Shikamaru said. "Normally the men have no idea it's happening either."

"Would that really be so bad?" Naruto said with a shrug. "We all got along well didn't we?"

"What academy did you attend?" Shikamaru muttered. "I distinctly recall a loud, obnoxious troublemaker, a gloomy, pretty boy with a major attitude, and a lazy good-for-nothing that could hardly stand one another."

"Yeah, but it could be different this time." Naruto protested.

Shikamaru sighed and touched his temple. "Naruto, I don't have a problem with our kids being friends, and going to school together, but you do realize what that means don't you?"

"What?" Naruto asked his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Temari, Sakura, and Ino would all be pregnant at the same time. You do know how women become when they're pregnant right?" he said his voice nearly trembling.

Sasuke suppressed a shudder at that. He'd heard stories from Itachi about their mother's pregnancy with him. How she'd switch from sugary sweet, to raging mad at the snap of a finger. How she would cry over silly things and scream over sillier ones. Sakura was already volatile enough on her own. How on earth would she be with raging pregnancy hormones coursing through her body?

Naruto paled at that. "Do you think the village will survive Sakura's pregnancy?" he asked softly.

"I think the real question is, will _Sasuke_ survive Sakura's pregnancy?" Sai replied glancing at the Uchiha.

"Let's talk about something else." Shikamaru said fiddling with the lighter in his pocket nervously.

"Seriously, you're all a bunch of chickens." Naruto scolded.

"You have the most docile partner here. You don't have any room to talk." Shikamaru hissed.

Sasuke went back to sipping his tea as the pair bickered and thought for a moment. Sakura had mentioned her seal once but hadn't said anything since. He knew she wanted children and she knew he wanted to wait before having any and that was enough for him. Even so, every time he thought of children with Sakura his mind always tried to conjure up an image, dark hair and a wide forehead but the rest was too blurry. He shook out his head and rolled his eyes at Sai's flushed expression. Ino must be bold indeed to have mentioned her seal before the two of them had even discussed marriage. At least he'd dodged that shuriken. The boorish blonde was Sai's problem not his.

&%&

"Well, this crop of chunin recruits looks promising." Sakura said watching from her position stadium side dressed in a white lab coat.

Sasuke nodded from where he sat near her his gaze focused on an intense battle between a Sand shinobi and a Stone Shinobi.

"They're not as blood thirsty as our original group was." He replied.

"None of these kids have as much to prove as our group did. They don't have an adorable little psycho among them either." She said wincing as the sand shinobi landed a particularly hard blow on her opponent.

Sasuke's brow cocked at that. "Adorable little psycho?" he repeated glancing over at her. "Are you referring to me?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm talking about Gaara." She said glancing at the place where the Kazekage sat next to Kakashi.

"Adorable?" The ink haired Uchiha muttered.

"Yes. He is adorable." She replied with a smile. "It wasn't his fault that Shukaku was sealed inside him any more than it was Naruto's fault that Kurama was sealed inside him. Anyone would be cranky if they had to stay awake constantly in order to keep from turning into a giant sand tanuki."

Sasuke's brow furrowed at that. Clearly she was much closer to the red haired shinobi than he'd thought.

"Sakura! Long time no see! How are you?" Kankuro called out as he made his way down to where she was cleaning up the medical tent.

She turned towards the puppet master and smiled warmly. "Kankuro. I'm doing great." She said moving towards him. "It's so good to see you! How are things?"

"Wonderful as always. Thanks for taking such good care of everyone again this year. There hasn't been a single casualty since they put you in charge of the medical core for these things." He said with a grin.

"Don't jinx it." She warned him pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's all the after parties and pity parties that pose the most danger now."

"Your work was excellent as always Sakura." Gaara said stepping forward. "Thank you."

"I'm happy to be of service Lord Kazekage." She replied bowing to the redhead.

He smiled a little at that. "There's no need to be so formal with me. Please, call me Gaara."

She smiled and nodded. "As you wish, Gaara."

Sasuke approached carrying a box if medicine. "Is this what you wanted Sakura?" he asked.

"Yes! Thank you." She said taking it from him. "Where was it?"

"One of the other medics had it." He replied simply before turning to face the men that had been conversing with his wife.

He'd observed their confrontation from the start and had become a little uncomfortable with how the Kazekage had insisted Sakura drop the formality.

"Lord Kazekage, Kankuro." He said bowing to the pair.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Kankuro said his jaw tightening a little.

"Sasuke, it's been a while." Gaara said stepping a little closer to him his pale eyes sharpening. "When did you return to your village?"

"May." He replied studying the Kazekage carefully.

"Uchiha Sensie!" a young leaf medic called out rushing towards her. "A fight broke out between two of the failed chunin applicants and it got pretty nasty. We need your help."

"I knew things had gone too smoothly." She muttered to herself. "I'll be right there!" she called out before turning and bowing the two sand shinobi. "Kankuro, Gaara, I apologize but I have to go. Let's meet up again before you leave though."

"Of course." Kankuro said.

"I look forward to it." Gaara added.

She smiled and grabbed her med kit from the table but stopped beside Sasuke. She reached out and ran her fingers lightly through his bangs.

"If it gets too late, just head home without me." She told him.

"I'll wait." He replied touching the back of her hand lightly. "Just go do what you need to."

"Alright. I'll see you later then." She replied giving his fingers a gentle squeeze before she jogged off after the waiting ninja.

Kankuro's eyes widened slightly. "So Temari wasn't messing with us." He glanced at the ink haired man. "She really married you."

Sasuke nodded.

"Congratulations Sasuke." Gaara said nodding to him. "She's a fine woman."

"Thank you." Sasuke replied.

The red haired man stepped closer his pale eyes studying him closely. "You've changed." He said. "There is no longer madness or darkness clouding your eyes." He glanced back towards the direction Sakura had run off in. "It's because of her." He said a small smile touching his lips. "I always sensed she had that kind of power. It's the reason I tried to kill her, back then."

The ink haired man's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Sakura." Gaara replied. "She carries such a warm light wherever she goes. It forces back madness and darkness so that a person can think clearly if only for a moment." His smile was a knowing one when Sasuke shifted back a little surprised by the Kazekage's perceptiveness. "As long as she's by your side, I have no doubt that the darkness will never take you again." He reached out and touched his shoulder. "It truly makes me happy to see you back here where you belong." He glanced at Kankuro when he cleared his throat. "It appears I have duties to attend to. I'll see you again soon, Sasuke." He said waking with his brother towards a group of waiting shinobi from The Land of Lightning.

Sasuke sat down in a nearby chair his mind reeling. Sakura's influence was that potent? So powerful that young Gaara had sensed it and the demon within him had prompted him to destroy her. Looking back, it made sense. There was no other reason for him to have singled her out like that back then. She was no threat to the sand shinobi, she simply didn't have the power to hope to take him on. The young soon to be Kazekage could have easily just knocked her out but instead he had attacked her at full force. Making sure she suffered as he killed her slowly. Almost as if he wanted to punish her for forcing him to realize that he was out of his mind. The same way he himself had tried to do the same while submerged in darkness. He realized then that the very power she held to keep the demons of his family's curse away, would likely draw people to her. Some who would want to possess that light like himself, and Lee; and others who would want to destroy it like the old Gaara.

"What a troublesome girl." He murmured to himself.

"I hope you weren't talking about me." Sakura said walking up to him with her medical bag in hand.

"Of course I was." He replied standing from his seat. "How did it go?"

"Just kids being stupid. It's all fun and games until someone takes a shuriken in the eye." She muttered.

Sasuke winced at that. "Were you able to save their sight?" he asked as they walked towards her apartment building weaving through the crowded streets.

She nodded. "Who do you think I am?" she demanded tossing her hair. "I can heal just about anything, except for a full removal of course. Even then I could probably make a prosthetic." She said as they walked.

He nodded and then suddenly pulled her down a side road by passing the one they usually took to get to their apartment.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed. "I know you hate crowds, but we still have to go that way to get home."

He tugged on her hand. "Just be quiet and follow me." He told her in a clipped voice as they walked away from the crowds towards the more wooded area of the village. Just before they arrived at their destination, he stopped her. "Close your eyes."

"Alright…" she replied reluctantly as she complied.

He smiled and pulled her a few yards further down the road before he stepped to the side and said. "Ok, open them."

Her jade orbs fluttered open and then widened as she stared at the place that would soon be their home. The framing was complete and part of the landscaping was under way. He'd received word that it had been done earlier that day before the big tournament started but Sakura had been too busy to even consider slipping away to see it.

"Sasuke! It's actually coming together now." She said her eyes sparling with delight. "I'm so excited."

"I thought you would be." He said walking over to the bone work of what would soon be their home. "It's a lot like the house I grew up in." he glanced at her. "Are you sure that doesn't bother you? It's not much like your home at all."

She rolled her eyes and walked up beside him leaning her head against his shoulder. "I'm positive." She assured him. "Even if I wasn't, I wouldn't say anything now, the frame work is already going up. I'd be a pretty terrible person if I suddenly changed my mind now and threw all of this hard work away." She pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin just below his jaw making him shiver. "I'm not the insecure, people pleaser that I used to be. I have no problem saying exactly what is on my mind." She reminded him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love the house, and I love you so just relax alright?"

A small sound that was half contentment half exasperation left his throat before he bent to press a quick kiss to the top of her head. "Alright, I get it." He said grabbing her hand. "Let's head home. I'm sure we're going to be busy tomorrow."

Sakura groaned as they started back towards the main part of the village. "You're absolutely right. I've been invited to the official after party. Don't get me wrong, I'm quite fond of all of the Kage and most of their advisors and even the feudal lords but some of them really should never be around alcohol." She lamented shaking her head. "On the plus side, I won't have to worry on being hit on all night long this time, at least hopefully not. Even if I am, I finally have a legitimate reason to refuse them." She said bumping against her husband.

"What do you mean 'legitimate'?" he asked cocking a brow.

The pink haired medic chuckled and glanced up at the sky as a bird flew by. "Saying 'I'm already in love with someone else' only works for so long. After so many years, people started to get the idea that it was just an excuse or a challenge and pushed harder."

Sasuke's brow furrowed at that. "Did something happen before?" he asked.

She shrugged. "This year will be different. I'm sure of it."

"Answer my question." He persisted.

"Don't worry about it." Sakura said waving him off with a flick of her wrist. "It's ancient history."

His jaw clenched and his hand balled into a fist. If she wanted to keep her little secret, fine. He'd figure it out one way or another but, he was going to be assured of one thing first.

"Are they here?" he demanded his voice and the look in his eyes leaving no room for lies.

"No." Sakura replied.

"Alright then." He said walking with her to the stairs of their apartment building. "But don't think for a second that this conversation is over. When the exams are over, you _will_ tell me what happened."

"You worry too much." She said opening the door of their home.

He slammed the door shut and then pushed her up against it. "Don't give me that." He snarled. "I need to know these things. You should know better than anyone how quickly intense interest can turn to madness." He grabbed her wrists and firmly pressed them to the door above her head his pulse racing when she blushed at the dominate action her eyes igniting with passion as she glanced demurely away. "Sakura." He breathed. "You truly have no idea, just how desirable you are."

"The only person I want to desire me, is you Sasuke." She said her cheeks blazing darker.

"I do." He said leaning forward his lips ghosting over hers as he spoke. "Let me prove it to you."

He pressed his mouth to hers and she gasped and then moaned when he ground his hips against hers. Her hands pulled from of his grip and wrapped around his neck as he nibbled on her ear.

"If you don't want me to take you right here against the door where anyone who walks past will be able to hear you scream, I suggest you get moving." He growled his hand almost tearing her coat from her shoulders.

She shivered in his embrace and then pulled away moving down the hall towards their bedroom peeling clothes from her body as she went.

They never made it to the bedroom.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed when he bent her face down over the table. "What are you doing?"

He leaned forward and latched his teeth on the back of her shoulder as his fingers stroked over her soaking slit.

"You're so wet." He purred in her ear as she shuddered against the wooden surface.

"Sasuke, please." She whimpered when he rubbed his hardened member teasingly across her slick folds.

He smirked and eased inside her his eyes drifting closed at the sensation and the sound of Sakura's low rattling moan of pleasure.

"So deep!" she groaned fisting her hands in the red table runner.

Sasuke retreated a little and then slammed back into her making her gasp again. He moved with lazy thrusts, a contrast to their earlier frantic pace and Sakura cried out, repeating his name over and over again like a prayer.

He kissed the tops of her shoulders and licked over the length of her neck as he gripped her waist, anchoring himself. She was so beautiful, so tight and warm around him. His hand slid down the length of her back to her hair and he tugged lightly forcing her back to arch and take him in deeper.

"That's it." He growled softly when she cried out. "Feel me." He leaned forward and sucked on her neck leaving a dark red mark.

A loud high pitched shriek left her throat and her walls tightened around him forcing him over the edge. He shouted her name as he released inside her and then sighed when he pulled out and sat on the floor, pulling her with him.

"Well, the table has officially been defiled." Sakura muttered as she snuggled into his lap. "What's next? The couch?" she teased.

"That isn't a bad idea." Sasuke replied nuzzling at her neck. "Give me five minutes."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Your stamina isn't that good besides, we really should be heading to bed soon since we have meetings and a giant party to attend." She reminded him before a wicked smirk touched her lips. "Perhaps I should break out that red dress. Do you think I could give Ebisu Sensei a nose bleed?"

The ink haired man's brow twitched at that and he caught her by the chin turning her face to his. "Wear whatever you'd like but my warning from our honey moon still stands."

She paled and then blushed scarlet. "It was a joke." She assured him. "Besides, Ino already brought me a dress to wear."

"I didn't know that." He replied nudging her to stand up.

"It happened while you were helping with the first part of the exam." She replied. "How did that go by the way?"

He shrugged. "There were few that stood out to me." He replied.

She nodded and he handed her the panties he'd nearly ripped from her in their stumbling race to the bedroom that ended at the table.

"That reminds me, I was told by another proctor that was there when we took the exam that you answered all of the questions on the written test correctly." He said.

Her face lit up. "Really! No way! I can hardly believe it." She exclaimed excitedly. "But how would he know? I thought our answers didn't matter."

He shook his head. "They didn't matter as far as the exam went but they did record the scores in order to see who was best at information gathering and had higher intelligence." He glanced at her admiring the shape of her behind as she bent over to pick up another piece of clothing. "Tell me, how did you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" she replied.

"Get the answers." He asked.

"I didn't cheat." She replied draping his tunic over her arm. "I just answered the questions."

He stared at her for a moment completely dumfounded. "You did that test by the book? You didn't cheat at all?" he asked. He'd been top of their class and hadn't understood a single one of the problems listed.

"Yeah." Sakura replied carrying the pile of clothes towards their bedroom. "I mean, they weren't easy or anything like that but I was still pretty confident in my work. It seems I have good reason to." She giggled as she dropped their clothes into a hamper near the door. "Naruto told me that when it was first announced that the scores would be cumulative but that a zero would fail the entire team, he was terrified. Not of failing, or of the proctors, but of us." She laughed out loud. "He told me that he had this vision of you and me standing over him glaring at him from behind and nearly had a panic attack."

"He wasn't that far off." Sasuke admitted. "I knew you'd be fine since you were the smartest out of the three of us, but Naruto…" he shook his head. "He was doomed, we all knew it." He glanced up and was surprised to see Sakura staring at him with wide eyes. "What is?" he asked.

"You… You had faith in me?" she said softly.

Sasuke cocked a brow at that. "What do you mean?"

"You knew that I wouldn't fail?" she elaborated.

"Of course I did." He replied. "You've always been the most intelligent, and observant one on the team and I haven't met anyone who has such excellent chakra control. You might have been weaker physically and had an annoying tendency to worry about me instead of doing the actually mission initially, but I've always known you had the potential to become a great shinobi." He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "That's why I would get so annoyed when you wanted to play instead of train after missions. Here was this girl who had so much potential wasting her time on boys instead of honing her skills." He turned to look at her and was shocked to see tears running down her cheeks. "Sakura! What's wrong?" he exclaimed rushing to her side.

"I'm sorry." She said brushing the tears from her eyes. "It's just… When I was younger, all I wanted was for you to acknowledge me. To be someone you were proud to have on your team, as your partner. Every time you'd glare at me with those ice cold eyes, or call me annoying, or troublesome, I was sure I was failing." A smile touched her lips. "Knowing that you had faith in my abilities, makes me happy that's all."

He reached out and cupped her face tipping her chin up to meet his gaze. "I'll admit that until we were put on the same team, I'd never really paid much attention to you. It wasn't until we were became part of team seven that I realized just how incredible you were." He leaned forward and captured her lips with is own. "Cute, smart, observant." He said punctuating every work with a kiss. "And after the first phase of the chunin exams you developed a will of iron and an even hotter temper." He pushed her down onto the bed and hovered over her. "I was secretly quite pleased to be your partner. I knew that you could keep up with me intellectually and I never worried about you doing something stupid." He kissed down the slope of her throat and across her collar bone before moving up her neck again stopping near her ear. "I've always had faith in you."

She beamed at him, her smile as bright and warm as the sun before she rolled him onto his back and straddled his hips.

"What do you think you're doing?" He questioned his blood heating at the fire in her eyes.

"It's been five minutes." She said sliding her hands over his chest. "This isn't the couch but I think it'll do." She purred before kissing her way down his chest. "Are you up for round two?"

He smirked and in a matter of minutes showed her that he was more than up to the task.

He decided the next day, that though the dress Ino had chosen for Sakura hadn't been summoned from the deepest pits of Hell to torture him like the red dress had been, the devil had still had a hand in making it.

The dress was mint green matching the shade of Sakura's eyes perfectly. A knee length, A-line, short sleeved number with a lace overlay and a rhinestone encrusted band just below the bust. A pair of strappy silver heels borrowed from Ino sparkled at her feet and rose quarts drops shimmered at her ears. Her necklace bearing the Uchiha crest lay just below the hollow of her throat and a diamond tennis bracelet twinkled at her wrist. Half of her hair was pulled away from her face held there by small silver rhinestone encrusted combs and her makeup was a mix of subtle and bold with pink shadow and red lips that seemed to bring attention to her necklace.

That was fine with him, perfect in fact. Anyone with half a brain would realize that the bubble gum haired beauty belonged to the dark man standing near the current Hokage and keep their grubby hands to themselves.

"I'm not going to ask you to try to look like you're having fun," Kakashi said swirling the glass of wine in his hand gently. "But can you at least put a damper on that murderous aura? It's a bit unnerving."

"How many of these fools usually throw themselves at her?" Sasuke questioned darkly when a blonde lightning ninja approached her and casually took hold of her hand.

Kakashi chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "More than you'd like." He admitted. "But they're not as aggressive or large in number this year. Word of your marriage is spreading quickly."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and then sighed when a young woman approached him. She glanced back at a group of girls who made encouraging motions and he wanted to groan.

"Umm…" she said nervously twisting her hands in front of her. "Lord Uchiha?" she asked nervously. When he didn't respond, she coughed lightly and then took a deep breath. "My name is Minami, I'm from The Village Hidden in The Grass. I was wondering, would you dance with me?"

He cocked a brow at that and glanced at Kakashi who shrugged.

"I don't dance." Sasuke said moving away from the wall. "Excuse me."

As he strode past her intent on returning to his wife's side now that her only company was Shino and TenTen, the young woman reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

"Please wait I just-" Her words cut off and she gasped. "Your… Your arm it's-" She turned white as he glanced back at her with piercing eyes. "I'm so sorry."

The words 'get lost' nearly tumbled from his lips at the look of pity he saw in her eyes but he bit them back as he yanked his empty sleeve from her fingers. He moved quickly across the room to Sakura and nearly sighed in relief when she smiled and brushed her fingers light across his hand. Her touch was like dumping water on the flames of his temper and had they been in a more private setting he would have wrapped his arm around her from behind and laid his head on her shoulder.

She seemed to understand and smiled gently at him. "We can leave whenever you'd like. I've made all the greetings I need to."

He nodded and was about to suggest that they leave when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. With an annoyed hiss he turned and saw Naruto standing near Kakashi and Hinata motioning him over.

"I'll be right back, then we can leave." He told her touching the small of her back lightly before heading over to talk with the loser and the lazy old man. "What is it?" he demanded irritated that his attempt to escape had been thwarted.

"How did he even get in?" Naruto demanded. "Is our security really that terrible?"

Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Our people were focused primarily on rogue ninja and that anti-shinobi group. A nobleman slipping in with the entourage of a Feudal Lord wasn't terribly high on the priority list. Besides, no one thought he'd be stupid enough to show up after what happened last time."

"What the Hell is going on?" Sasuke demanded. "Don't wave me over and then continue your conversation like I'm not even here." He fumed.

"You tell him!" Naruto hissed jabbing a finger at Sasuke. "I'm not."

"Naruto." Hinata said gently touching her husband's arm. "This isn't Lord Kakashi's fault."

"Yes it is! And don't call him 'Lord'. It's weird." The blonde snapped.

Kakashi sighed and turned towards Sasuke. "Lord Sakamoto somehow slipped into the village. We haven't been able to track him down since he was initially spotted."

"And your point is?" Sasuke said cocking a brow. "I don't even know who Lord Sakamoto is."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean Sakura didn't- Ow!" he hissed when Kakashi smacked him on the back of the head.

"There was an unfortunate incident involving Sakura and Lord Sakamoto last year following the chunin exams." Kakashi explained.

Naruto snorted. "Sure, 'incident'." He muttered.

"He was banned from ever entering The Leaf Village again or coming near Sakura." Kakashi continued. "He didn't show up at the last exam so we assumed the issue had been resolved. Unfortunately it appears he slipped into the village this year with another Lord's Entourage. We need to find him before he and Sakura meet up." He said.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked his eyes narrowing.

"I think that's something you should ask Sakura." Kakashi replied.

"I'm asking you! What the Hell is everyone so worked up about?" he demanded taking a threatening step towards his former teacher. "Tell me!"

"We don't have time for this!" Naruto snapped stepping between the two. "Sakamoto is about five feet eight inches tall. He has green hair and brown eyes. He's about thirty years old and likes to wear super loud colors and prints." He told Sasuke scanning the crowd, his brow suddenly furrowed. "Sasuke? Where's Sakura?" he asked.

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh. "I left her with Shino and TenTen." He replied.

"Shit! She's not with them now. TenTen's with Lee and Shino's with Kiba." He glanced at Hinata. "Find her! Do it now! If that creep has already found her then things are going to get ugly and lots of things are going to end up broken."

"Byakugan!" Hinata exclaimed quietly activating her potent visual prowess. "I've found her!" the gentle woman exclaimed. "She's in the garden near the greenhouse but she's not alone."

"Is that creep with her!?" Naruto demanded quietly.

"Yes." She replied. "Hurry Sasuke!"

The Uchiha didn't think twice and sprinted across the room and ducked out a pair of sliding doors that led to the garden and swept the area for his wife's chakra signature. Locking onto it, he made his way through the maze of foliage and picked up on a heated exchange between his wife and another he didn't recognize.

"How dare you show your face here!?" she exclaimed. "You're not wanted or welcome. Get out of my village!"

"Lady Sakura, please be reasonable. I have nothing but the upmost respect for you and my intentions towards you are genuine. Leave this life behind and become my wife. I'll save you from the tainted, blood stained path of the shinobi." Sakamoto insisted. "My sources tell me that you've already committed adultery; a heinous crime against God; by fornicating with that despicable waste of a human being, Sasuke Ucihiha I'm willing to overlook all of that though."

Sasuke rounded a corner and found himself facing the confrontation from an angle, more towards the man's back. He did indeed have green hair and had a naturally slim build but had a bit of extra thickness around his middle, typical of a pampered aristocrat.

Sakura was silent for a moment before she giggled with her head bowed. "I'll have you know, the only moral code I follow is my own ninja way. I don't care for nor will I ever be bound by the rules of whatever God you follow." She said before her eyes lifted to focus on the pompous aristocrat. "That being said, I'm fairly certain that adultery consists of having sexual relations outside of marriage correct?" when the green haired man nodded Sakura smirked. "In that case, your accusation is groundless because the only man I've fornicated with; as you put it; is my husband."

Lord Sakamoto gasped and took a small step back his hand lifting to cover his mouth that had dropped open in shock. "That cannot be!" he exclaimed. "You married that murderous, violent, disgusting demon in human form!?" his body language shifted became threatening. "How dare you!? I thought better of you than this." He took a step towards her. "All well, it'll be fine. I'll whisk you away to my hidden estate and in no time he'll forget all about you and then you'll be free to marry me."

"Insult my husband one more time and I'll punch you so hard you'll feel the pain for years after this day." She snarled. "There's no way in Hell I'd go anywhere with a slimy man like you."

"En was right. You've been completely bewitched by that demon in human form." Lord Sakamoto said reaching into his robes.

Before Sasuke could move to stop him, Sakura launched herself across the space and ploughed her fist into the man's gut.

He gasped and then heaved as he bent over gasping for air. The pink haired medic slammed another fist into the earth, and it buckled under the force of her power breaking stone and shaking the ground. A blow that was simply a manifestation of her immense rage since she couldn't in good conscious hit the noble with that much power since she knew it would kill him.

"Did you think I was joking!?" Sakura roared shifting into an offensive position.

"Sakura! Stop!" Sasuke called out rushing forward to put himself between her and the Lord. "Don't do this, not for my sake." He said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me!" She snarled. "I've had enough of him! Enough of his creepy letters, his outrageous demands, and his insults to my family!" she glared at the nobleman. "I am Sakura Uchiha! Your money, political power, and social status will never change that!"

"I have nothing but the best intentions." Lord Sakamoto said again staggering to his feet as tears streamed from his eyes cradling his aching middle. "Ever since you saved my life all those years ago, I've wanted to save you from the blood stained life of the shinobi and from the dark spell that man cast upon you." He said glaring at Sasuke. "I love you Sakura! I want you to be my wife. Take responsibility for these feelings!" he shouted.

"I don't care!" Sakura shot back. "I gave no indication that I was even remotely interested in you! I healed you because it was part of my training and my mission. That's all! You were just another patient to me. I'm sorry you have feelings for me, but that doesn't mean you have any say in how I live my life or give you permission to stalk, harass, and blackmail me!" her jaw clenched before she relaxed her hand and turned into Sasuke's body wrapping her arms around him. "I married this man because I love him. I loved him long before I met you. I'm happier than I've been in years. So please, just leave me alone." She begged before pressing her face to her husband's chest.

Sasuke laid his hand on her head and stroked her hair gently knowing that she'd never act so clingy in public without good reason before turning his sharp eyes on the Lord who was staring at them with a mix of shock, surprise, anger, and a touch of arousal in his eyes.

"Stay away from my wife." Sasuke said firmly his eyes blazing. "If you come after her again in any way, Lord or not I will hunt you down and show you what Hell is like." He vowed sliding his arm possessively around Sakura's waist.

"You've… You've ruined her. Ruined everything!" Lord Sakamoto growled. "It was supposed to be me! She's supposed to be in my arms, my house, my bed!"

"Shut up before I kill you right here and now." The ink haired man snarled enraged by the implication of the man's words.

"Sasuke." Sakura said softly seeming to sense his distress her head rising to meet his eyes.

"Quiet!" he hissed tucking her head back under his chin. "So you hired En to spy on her? Is that how you got the information she was 'committing adultery' as you put it?"

Lord Sakamoto smirked. "Perhaps." He replied though Sasuke could tell by the sweat beading on his brow and the nervous flickering of his eyes that it was true. "It doesn't really matter anymore. All that matters is that you've defiled her with your dark seed! The only way to save her is for me to cleanse her, body and soul. If you truly love her, give her to me so I can save her soul. She is the chosen one who will help me create an army of angels to save this world from destruction!"

"He's insane." Sakura murmured softly her grip on Sasuke tightening as she shuddered. "Completely out of his mind!"

"He will never touch you." He vowed softly his grip on her tightening as well at the madness that gleamed in the man's eyes. He focused his chakra and met the man's gaze slipping into his mind as he cast a genjutsu to immobilize him.

The world of the nobleman's mind was warped and dark. Explicit images of Sakura filled the space making the ink haired former avenger reconsider his stance on killing people who weren't a threat to the world or actively trying to kill someone else.

"Mine! She's all mine! God told me so." the man's voice echoed in a never ending loop.

Sasuke was shocked when he felt himself being cast from Lord Sakamoto's mind and glared at the pair of shinobi who appeared at the man's side.

"This isn't over Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura will become my wife, no matter what!" The Lord vowed. "Wait for me Sakura dear, my sweet angel. I'll be back for you soon." He promised in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Wait!" Sasuke exclaimed cursing his missing arm for the millionth time as he awkwardly armed himself with a kunai while still holding onto his wife. "You're not going anywhere!" he shouted letting the knife fly.

"No! He's getting away!" came Naruto's voice from a distance away as he sprinted forward to stand beside the Uchiha couple. "Bastards!" he snarled.

The two shinobi competed their transportation jutsu just in time but he managed to nick the man in the chin before he vanished in a swirling of leaves.

"Damn it!" Sasuke growled in irritation. "Who were those men?" he demanded glaring at Naruto who shrugged and glanced back at Kakashi who was walking briskly forward with Shikamaru and Hinata by his side.

"Sasuke." Sakura whimpered pressing her face against him. "It's bad isn't it? What you saw in his mind." She trembled. "He won't stop, will he? He'll keep coming after me using his money and power until he gets what he wants."

He reached town and tipped her face up. "He will never have you. I will not allow it." He swore pressing his forehead to hers. "Trust me Sakura."

"What happened here?" Kakashi demanded.

"Lord Sakamoto hired En to stalk Sakura. He's also hired shinobi body guards." Sasuke said his grip on his wife tightening. "I don't like this. It almost feels like a storm brewing."

"I feel the same way." Naruto replied his brow furrowing. "This isn't over."

"It is for tonight." Shikamaru said stepping forward. "He's left the village for now and that's enough." He glanced over at the Uchiha couple. "I think it would be best for you two to head home."

"Alright." Sakura said pulling out of her husband's embrace. "I'm sorry for all of the trouble."

"None of this is your fault." Kakashi assured her.

"You caught the eye of a psycho, that's not something you really have control over." Naruto agreed. "Go home and get some rest."

Shikamaru nodded and then met the medic's gaze. "I know it's uncomfortable, but you need to tell him what happened Sakura." He said glancing at the former avenger. "He needs to know. He needs to know _everything_."

Sasuke watched the color drain from her face and her jerky nod as she clasped her fingers together.

Naruto walked forward gently ran his hand along her arm. "Come to dinner with tomorrow." He said motioning to Hinata who smiled and nodded. "We'll go to that new place near the Saratobi compound. We'll come pick you two up around six thirty."

"Ok." Sakura replied softly.

"Excuse us." Sasuke said laying his hand on her arm and tugging lightly. "We'll meet with you all later."

"Good luck Sakura." Hinata said softly.

The pink haired woman nodded and followed her husband dutifully down the road.

"So… Anyone wish they could be a fly on the wall for the upcoming conversation?" Kakashi said watching as the pair left.

"Kinda." Shikamaru admitted. "Though that's only because I'm pretty sure I don't know the whole story myself."

Naruto sighed and hung his head. "Hinata, the time we've spent together has been precious to me. I'm sorry that I'll be leaving you a widow so soon." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders from behind. "Kakashi will help you with the burial arrangements." He said laying his forehead on top of her shoulder.

She chuckled lightly and squeezed his forearms. "It's not that bad." She assured him.

"You don't know Sasuke like I do." Naruto protested. "When he finds out the whole story, about how I wasn't around when Sakura needed my help _and_ I worked with her to keep the entire incident a secret from him." He sighed and shuddered. "He's going to kill me. I just know it."

"Really Naruto? Give Sasuke a little more credit than that." Shikamaru protested.

"So… Do you want your original genin photo to be displayed or the one we took a couple of months ago for your jonin application at the eulogy?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto groaned and then sighed. "Both, both are good."

 **Author's Notes: Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and such. I really appreciate it. As I mentioned, I have a plan for this story and the next little bit is going to be a little on the dark side, but it's all leading somewhere I promise. Also, I won't be posting next week since I'll be out of town just so you're aware.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: I'm back! Thank you so much for your follows, favorties, and reviews. They inspire me when life and writer's block make things difficult. Just a reminder, this is rated M for a reason (not just the juicy limes and lemons) and heavier adult subjects will pop up from time to time. This chapter included so please read at your own risk**. **There is content that might be considered trigger material.**

 **I DO NOT CONDONE SEXUAL ABUSE OR ASSAULT IN ANY WAY AND REFUSE TO WRITE RAPE/NON-CON SCENES IN MY WORKS!**

 **Events will be explained and mentioned from time to time but I will not write them out in explicit detail now or ever.**

Sasuke stood in front of the coffee table and studied his wife who was sitting on the couch in front of him, her hands tightly squeezed together, her face pale, her jade eyes refusing to meet his own. He didn't like it. Not one bit. She was hiding something from him, something huge. Something so important she couldn't even look at him. He wasn't sure if it was out of guilt or if she was afraid he'd use his sharringan to get the information he wanted out of her. It didn't really matter, both thoughts irritated him.

"Would you mind telling me what this is all about?" He said as patiently as he could though he couldn't quite take all of the steel from his words.

Sakura flinched and then sighed looking down. "Do you remember Ikeda Village?" she asked.

His eyes flicked upward as he searched his memories. After a few moments he jerked his head sharply.

"Yes. It was just after the Chunin exams. We were hired by a Lord to take care of a group of bandits that had set up shop on his territory. It turned into a full blown rescue mission when the Lord's stupid son got himself kidnapped because he tried to run off and be the hero, instead of staying put with you like he was supposed to." He said recalling an idiotic looking man with green hair and a massive attitude. "He got kidnapped and beaten pretty badly. We had to extend our stay by a couple of days so that you could heal him properly."

"The Lord's son, was Lord Sakamoto." She said softly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "That's him?" he said before his eyes narrowed again. "His obsession started that long ago?"

Sakura sighed. "I don't really know, but it wasn't until I ran into him by coincidence while returning from a solo mission as a chunin that things started to get weird." She raked a hand through her hair. "I stopped in a village for the night on my way back from an herb gathering mission right before the war. He was traveling with a group other upper-class Land of Fire citizens to one of the designated safe zones. We ran into each other in the village where we'd both stopped and he asked me to talk with him for a while. The longer we talked, the weirder the subjects got and I eventually made up a lie to get out of the situation. He wouldn't let me leave unless I gave him my address so he could write me, so I just jotted it down and gave it to him." She lowered her head and gripped her hair with both hands. "I was so anxious and stressed out at the time, that the thought of giving him a fake one never even occurred to me. He wrote me a couple of times before the war, but I never read them because I was so busy. It wasn't until after the war ended that I took a look at what he'd sent me." She shuddered. "They all started out innocent enough. Telling me about his transition from heir to Lord, asking about the state of the village and me post war. Simple things, but over time they got stranger and stranger. He told me about a new religion he started following, about how he'd been told in a dream-vision that he was destined for greatness and that he was growing suspicious of some of the shinobi who served his father." She sighed. "I wrote him back a couple of times, just for the sake of the Village. He was the reigning Lord over Ikeda Village and the surrounding areas. We needed an amicable relationship with him, but I was really uncomfortable with it. When he sent me one ranting and raving about how his God had told him that I was 'created for him' and that he needed to marry me as soon as possible to 'save my soul from the stain of the shinobi lifestyle' and create his 'army of angels' to liberate God's 'chosen people'. I freaked out. I threw the letters at Kakashi and told him that I refused to play nice anymore and wanted the creep to stop contacting me. He agreed, blocked incoming letters from reaching me, and I thought the entire thing was over." She said.

Sasuke sat down next to her content that she was finally explaining things. "Then what happened?"

"The letters started again only this time they came under different names and addresses so they weren't caught in time. He started sounding more and more disturbed claiming that demons were interfering in our relationship and that we needed to marry quickly to create the army to fight them." She sat up and glanced at the ceiling. "Then, the chunin exams were announced and he came with the Feudal Lord's entourage. I didn't notice him at first since I was busy with the medical core but he approached me after the second day of the test and followed me everywhere he could asking why I wasn't responding to his letters and being a total pain in the ass. It was in The Village Hidden in the Stones so I couldn't really shake him off the way I wanted to. I finally told him I was exhausted and needed to go to my room so I could get up early to prepare for the third day of the trials and left. I thought that was the end of it and went to bed." She leaned forward and gripped her hair in both hands. "I woke up in the middle of the night because I was uncomfortable. It was too hot in my room and my blankets felt like they weighed a ton. When I rolled over, I realized it was because I wasn't alone." She pulled her knees to her chest. "The slimy bastard had somehow slipped into my room and snuck into my bed. I shoved him off and demanded he get out. He apologized saying he just wanted to be near me and got carried away and refused to leave saying he'd just stay in the living room and let me sleep in peace. I was about to punch his lights out when Naruto and Shikamaru showed up. Naruto held me back while Shikamaru dragged Lord Sakamoto out by the hair."

Sasuke took a deep breath. Perhaps it hadn't been as bad as everyone said. He was still livid that the creep had slipped into her bed but nothing terrible had happened. One glance at her pale face though told him the story wasn't over.

"What else happened?" he asked prompting her to continue.

"Nothing much. He stalked me until his envoy left and I thought that was the end of it. Until the next chunin exams that were held in The Land of Water." She said wrapping her arms around her legs. "I helped with the medical core again and he came with the Feudal Lords. I did my best to avoid him and was doing pretty damn good until the end of the exams at the after party. As you know, it rains pretty heavily in The Village Hidden in the Mist so it was held inside. I stepped out onto a small terrace to get some air alone and sensed someone join me. I didn't think anything of it until I heard them sliding one of the heavy metal chairs that were out there on the patio across the floor. I turned to ask what the person was doing and realized that it was Lord Sakamoto and that he'd slid the chair in front of the door beneath the handle making it almost impossible to open. I asked him what he thought he was doing and he told me that he was doing what his God had commanded him to with this crazy look in his eyes." Her own eyes clamped shut and her face paled. "I turned away and was about to climb onto the railing of the terrace and make a break for it since the space was way too small to fight in and felt something prick my ankle. It was a blow dart filled with enough sedative to take down a full grown man twice my size." A tiny broken chuckle left her lips. "I knew then that I was in serious trouble. I slumped over the railing trying desperately to just slip over the edge since I was only two three stories up and would probably survive the fall. Unfortunately he pulled me back onto the terrace, took a kunai from my holster and cut my dress off." Her body started shaking her knuckles turning while as she gripped the fabric of her dress tightly. "I screamed and yelled but between the rain, the blocked door, and the pounding music inside, no one could hear me. I couldn't hit him either, my body was completely numb because of the drugs. The only thing I could think to do was release my seal and try to use the extra chakra to burn the drugs out of my system fast enough to escape." She clutched at her head. "His hands were all over me and he had this sick, crazy, look in his eyes. He kept saying 'This is God's will' 'God made you for me' over and over again. He stood and started to take off his own clothes and I realized that I wasn't going to make it. There was no way I was going to be able to metabolize the drugs in time, so I did the only thing I could. I focused as much chakra as I could into my fist, lifted it as high as I could off the ground, only a few measly inches, and slammed it into the floor of the terrace. Thankfully, the power I gathered was enough. The cement crumbled and I fell through it and the ceiling of the terrace one level below. It was where most of the current Kage were gathered actually." A watery laugh left her lips. "I nearly gave Kakashi a heart attack. I all but landed in his lap and Gaara barely managed to cushion my fall with his sand. I knew I was safe then and lost consciousness." She pulled her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them. "When I came to, the creep was in my hospital room talking to Lee, Hinata, and Naruto who were visiting like it was no big deal. I panicked and came at him swinging but Naruto and Lee stopped me before I got a chance to break his face. When I explained the situation, Lord Sakamoto was thrown out of the Village and banned from attending all future shinobi events and told to stay away from me." She covered half of her face with one hand as tears streamed down her face. "Stupid isn't it? I'm the strongest woman The Leaf has to offer and I couldn't even protect myself from a freaking pervert."

Sasuke stood up and stalked across the room, his rage so great that the rain laden clouds overhead suddenly electrified as his chakra spiked, a massive lightning bolt striking the top of the apartment building making the pink haired woman jump as the lights flickered and the building shook. The charge around him was visible flashing ice cold blue in tiny sparks around him as he moved. It wasn't like him to lose control at all but he was so damn angry! Why had she been alone? Why didn't anyone notice she was gone? How had this creep that stalked her manage to so get so close? But more importantly….

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" he asked quietly, his voice a calm contrast to the storm raging both outside and inside his soul.

"I just wanted to forget the whole thing." Sakura replied looking at the floor. "I never imagined he'd show up here of all places."

"He harassed and sexually assaulted you!" Sasuke spat. "Isn't that something I should know!?"

"I'm a kunoichi. It's an occupational hazard." She replied extending a leg to the floor. "Now, you know and I'm going to take a shower, because I feel disgusting." She said standing up.

"This conversation isn't over!" Sasuke snarled blocking her attempt to leave the room. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"You didn't need to know." She replied. "He didn't manage to rape me so it's not like I was damaged goods or anything and Kakashi had taken all of the proper measures to keep it from happening again. Leave it alone." She said pushing past him.

"No." he protested grabbing her arm. "How did you end up alone with him tonight?" he demanded.

"He approached me as soon as TenTen and Shino left." She replied.

"Why on earth would you go anywhere _alone_ with him!?" he exclaimed.

"Because I wanted to avoid a public confrontation and find out how he managed to sneak in." she replied. "Let me go Sasuke."

"I will not!" he snapped. "This is serious Sakura. You can't keep things like this from me."

Her eyes sparked dangerously at that. "Don't you _dare_ lecture me on secrets!" she snarled. "I know almost nothing about your time as a rogue ninja and I never ask because I respect you enough to know you'll tell me about those things if and when you feel like it."

"Nothing happened then that you need to be concerned with." He replied. "That isn't even relevant here. Your abuser showed up and you didn't even try to call out to me. Are you insane?" He snapped.

"Oh yeah?" Sakura countered a pink brow arching high. "What about Karin?"

His eyes hardened at that. "What about her?"

"I've seen how she looks at you. I've seen how she acts around you and whenever your name is mentioned. I even heard from her guards about how she yelled crazy things at your photograph while in their custody. I know about her boorish, straightforward approach to what she wants, her fiery temper, and manic tendencies." She said her eyes blazing. "How many times did she try to lay her hands on you?" she demanded her tone dripping with venom.

Sasuke nearly flinched his grip on her arm slackening slightly. "It doesn't matter. It's all in the past and I never let her have her way with me."

She yanked her arm out of his grip. "So it's fine because she's a woman, because you're a man? Is that it? Or is it because you're stronger and smarter than her so you _knew_ she'd never actually be able to rape you while you slept in spite of her numerus attempts? You keep your abuser around for _**years**_ because you _need_ her but mine comes out of the blue and approaches me and suddenly you're entitled to know everything? You freaking hypocrite!" She snarled. "You know what? I'm way too tired and pissed off to have this stupid conversation with you. Screw it! I'm out of here." She said stomping down the hall and into the bathroom slamming the door with enough force to make little spider web like cracks around the frame.

He heard the sound of items hitting against the walls and quiet sobbing before the water turned on and covered all of the other sounds his wife might be making. Alone for the first time since the night had gone to Hell, he sat down and rested his head in his hand. She had a point. He knew Karin's intentions towards him weren't pure. There'd been several incidents where she'd tried to force herself on him as well. He'd simply brushed them off and tolerated her presence, telling himself that he needed her to reach his goal, that it was just one of the prices he needed to pay to get to where he wanted to be. What a warped way of thinking, he realized. Sakura was right, his relationship with the redhead had been toxic, twisted. Even though he'd kept her at bay, there was no denying he'd been effected by her obsession. He was a hypocrite for demanding to know about her abuser when she knew so little about his own.

He should have been comforting her, not berating her for not telling him. What kind of husband was he? What kind of person was he to blame **her** for the confrontation instead of the bastard who had actually broken the rules to get close to her? To blame her for not telling him about the obsessed Lord? He should've just held her and assured her the bastard would never touch her instead of attacking her the way he did. After several minutes the water shut off and he waited for her to leave the bathroom. When almost fifteen minutes had gone by and he hadn't seen her leave, he approached the door and knocked lightly.

"Sakura, is everything alright in there?" he called out.

"I'm fine. Just go away!" she replied her voice thick and distorted though still firm enough to tell him she was riding the edge that might leave him with a tender Sakura-fist sized bruise on his skin if he approached her recklessly. He nearly flinched and then took a deep breath. He was not going to leave her alone, not now when she clearly needed him, he just needed to proceed with caution.

"Sakura, we need to talk." He prodded his voice as gentle as he could make it.

"I'm done talking." She replied wrenching the door open with so much force he nearly crashed into her. "I'm going to bed." She said firmly stalking past him with a towel wrapped firmly around herself.

He couldn't help but notice how red her skin was and reached out to touch it. When she winced, he frowned.

"What happened to your skin?" he asked.

She paled a little but flipped her hair. "None of your business." She replied with narrowed eyes.

With sure but heavy steps, still indicating how ticked off she was, she stormed down the hall, entered their bedroom and slammed the door shut. With a sigh he went down the hall and twisted the door knob. When he found it locked, he nearly growled in irritation. She was so freaking difficult when she was like this. It was bloody exhausting! When he picked the lock and it still wouldn't budge, his brow twitched with irritation. She'd used a bloody jutsu on the blasted door! How dare she!?

Deciding a walk would help him clear his head and give her the alone time she seemed to so desperately want, he strode to the front door, pulled on his cloak and shoes and left the apartment. With dangerous but elegant steps, he swept swiftly down the stairs and out onto the mostly empty streets.

"Did Sakura kick you out, or are you just taking a breather?" A familiar voice asked.

"Get lost. I'm in no mood to talk to you." He snapped as Naruto dropped down beside him.

"You don't have to talk." The blonde replied. "I'll do all the talking for you."

"I mean it!" Sasuke snarled whirling on his friend with eyes blazing, one shifting to blood red, his hand balled into a fist. "Back the fuck off, you loser!" he was riding a dangerous edge at the moment and with Sakura, the one that usually calmed him, the reason for his rage, he was feeling lethal.

Naruto studied him for moment and then sighed rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Calm down a little. Look, I'm not going to try to tell you how to deal with Sakura. We both know that out of the two of us, you've always been better at handling her than me, but considering I have a few years of hands on experience dealing with that temper of hers, let me give you some advice. The harder she pushes you away, the more desperately she wants you to stay close to her." He glanced up at the stars with his hands clasped behind his head. "When she's upset and alone, all she does it work too hard or cry, usually both."

Sasuke looked at the ground his jaw tight. He wasn't stupid. He knew that already, but what was he supposed to do? She'd locked him out, literally and emotionally.

"Try not to be too angry with her for not telling you." Naruto continued. "It was really traumatizing for her. When we finally got that whole disaster taken care of, she begged me not to tell you."

"Why?" Sasuke replied softly.

Why… The question was eating him alive. They were husband and wife, life partners. He was supposed to be her most trusted companion. So why…

"I don't know." The blonde said with a shrug. "I even asked Hinata about it. She said that she wasn't sure herself but guessed that it was a mixture of pride and embarrassment. She didn't want you to think less of her because of what he'd done to her and was embarrassed that she'd ended up in such a situation."

"Stupid." The ink haired man muttered.

As if he'd think less of her for such a thing. It clearly wasn't her fault. The one to blame was Lord Sakamoto, a man who he vowed would be six feet under before the year was out. Orochimaru was always looking for more victims that he liked to call test subjects. Perhaps he could make a suggestion to the snake that he take a look at the Lord's seriously screwed up brain…

Naruto nodded. "I think so too but this is Sakura we're talking about. The whole thing was pretty public too. She was exposed in front of so many people. I mean, Gaara did his best, but he was more worried about getting her medical attention than her modesty."

Sasuke nearly sighed but nodded. He could hardly fault the Kazekage. In fact, he was grateful to the sand wielder for helping her.

"Anyway, I'm really sorry. That was the worst way you could have found out about all that." The blue eyed ninja said hanging his head.

"It's the Lord's fault, not yours." Sasuke replied glancing over at his friend. "I put him under genjutsu before his hired goons showed up."

"And…" Naruto prompted.

"This isn't over. His mind is diseased, twisted. He truly believes that Sakura was made for him by his God." His brow furrowed as he looked down at the ground again. "Unless he's locked up somewhere, or killed he'll keep coming after her."

The blonde nodded and a sound of irritated contemplation left his throat. "And unfortunately for us, he has the money and political power to stay off the grid and keep approaching her through other means." He glanced at the ink haired Uchiha. "I'll talk to Kakashi about it. See what we can do. Oh, and here," he said passing a decent sized box to his friend. "This is all of the letters he's sent her so far. Do you want to read them? Kakashi said you could if you wanted to, but he needs them back to put in evidence just in case things get ugly."

"Fine. The more we know about how this guy thinks, the better we can prepare for his inevitable attempt to take Sakura again." Sasuke said carrying the box to a nearby bench.

"I'll stay here with you." Naruto said sitting down beside him. "I've gotta return the box anyway."

Sasuke nodded and took a deep breath before opening the box and pulling out the first letter.

Almost two hours later, Sasuke arrived home covered with a sheen of sweat, evidence of the forty five minutes he'd just spend on the training grounds doing his best to beat the blonde loser unconscious in a desperate attempt to work off some of the murderous rage he was feeling. The contents of the letters had started out innocently enough as Sakura had explained but as time went on, the letters became more disjointed as the man's sanity clearly slipped becoming more and more obsessed with the pink haired medic, his bizarre God, and the idea that all Shinobi were demons in human form. In the most recent one, dated a week ago, the deranged lunatic had said he was coming to take her away and save her soul. Apparently the plan to slip in had already been concocted at that point.

He was angry, with his friends and wife for hiding the situation from him, and at Kakashi for not taking the threat seriously. Then again, it wasn't as though any of the man's other promises had come to pass so he knew it wasn't exactly warranted. However now that he was a little more calm and composed his concern for his wife was growing. She'd been hounded by a psychotic admirer for years and now the man had stepped foot on her home soil and threatened her. He could only imagine the fear and pain that must have been plaguing her. Even if she didn't want to let him in, he was getting into their bedroom to remind her that she didn't have to fight this battle alone.

He bypassed the stairs all together and instead jumped straight to the terrace and opened the sliding glass door. Just as he stepped inside, a kunai came flying at his face. He caught the knife with ease and shut the door behind him.

"Easy. It's just me." He assured his wife who was crouched on the bed dressed in a pink nightgown already rearmed with a pair of shuriken.

"Prove it!" she challenged him her jade eyes wide and tinged with panic.

"On our wedding night, you offered yourself to me by formally kneeling and bowing according to the traditions of my clan even though it wasn't a custom you were familiar with." He said his gaze steady but a little soft to reassure her. "On our honeymoon you were given a red dress by Prince Hikaru from The Land of the Moon and you look stunning in it."

"Sasuke." She breathed setting her weapons down before looking away from him. "So you decided to come back?"

He ignored the venom in her voice and unclasped his cloak leaving it on the chair near the glass doors, kicked off his sandals, and strode over to the bed sitting down beside her.

"What are you-" Her words died when he pulled her into his embrace tucking her head beneath his chin.

"Sorry." He said softly. "I wasn't considerate of your feelings before. It must have been hard suffering through all of that alone." His grip on her tightened. "You did nothing wrong and he's a disgusting animal for trying to force himself on you the way he did."

She trembled in his embrace her hands flattening against his chest. "It's fine." She said in a wispy voice as she pushed lightly against him.

"It's not." He countered. "I'm not going anywhere so stop trying to push me away."

Her hands pushed once more before they fisted in his shirt and sobs bubbled from her lips. "Damn it. I thought I was finally done crying for the night." She whimpered.

"Hush now." He said siding his finger through her hair. "Just let it out."

After ten minutes, she collapsed against him emotionally and physically spent and he laid her down in bed tucking her in securely. He locked the terrace door and then quickly went to the bathroom to shower himself. As he stood under the steaming spray, he tried to come up with a way to comfort and reassure her. He'd never been the best with words. He was usually either too short and blunt, or spoke in a cryptic way that threw everyone off, except for Itachi of course, though Sakura was quickly learning how to understand it as well. With a sigh he decided to do what felt the most natural. Since he was a man of actions rather than words anyway, he'd just show her. That he loved and wanted her more than anyone even knowing the disgusting things that had been done to her; and that he would never let her go.

He toweled off quickly scowling at his unruly spikes in the mirror for a moment before deciding to forgo pajamas altogether. Gathering his dirty clothes, he picked them up and dumped them into the hamper inside the bedroom. He slid into bed with his wife and wrapped his arm securely around her waist pulling her against his chest.

"Sasuke?" she murmured reaching back to wrap her arm around his neck.

"Were you expecting someone else?" he replied pressing a kiss to her nape his hand sliding over her flat abdomen over the satin of her nightgown.

She shuddered and moaned as he licked the length of her neck and nudged her legs apart wedging his knee between her thighs.

"Sasuke." She whimpered turning towards him.

"No. Stay like that." He whispered slipping his hand into her panties and stroking over her slit.

A high pitched cry of pleasure left her lips and he smirked stroking and rubbing her until she came crying out his name. He slid her soaking wet panties down her legs and pulled her nightgown over her head tossing both to the floor.

He rolled her beneath him and sheathed himself in her in a graceful, fluid motion shuddering with pleasure. She was so warm and tight, it nearly stole his breath.

"Sakura." He moaned settling into his rhythm as her arms wrapped around him. "I will never let you go." He growled kissing down her throat, her blunt nails raking up the length of his back as she groaned. "I don't care about what anyone may say or think." He grasped her waist and squeezed lightly, the action making her arch up to take him in further. "I don't care what the Gods may decree." He kissed and then nipped at her collar bone making her gasp with pleasure her legs locking around his hips to take him even deeper. "You are Sakura Uchiha. You belong to _me_." He vowed. She came apart again with his bold declaration and he followed soon after spilling himself inside of her. She panted for a few moments shivering from the aftershocks of her orgasm before she sighed contently and curled up against him.

"I love you Sasuke." She whispered.

"I know. I love you too." He replied kissing the top of her head. "Sleep now Tsuma. You'll need your strength tomorrow."

She yawned and nodded before falling asleep in only a few short minutes. He nearly chuckled at how quickly she'd drifted off and laid his arm across her waist tucking her head beneath his chin. His fingers traced nonsense patterns across the skin of her lower back enjoying the quiet moment of peace. After a few minutes, he reached for the blankets and pulled them up to her hips then suddenly stopped. His instincts told him they were being watched and his eyes locked on the slim section of the glass door that was exposed by the curtains that had been left slightly parted to let moonlight into the room. He wanted to quickly yank them shut, to protect her from the prying eyes but didn't dare move and disturb her sleep or leave her defenseless with the eyes of the enemy on them. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. If the sick son of a bitch wanted to peep so badly, he'd make damn sure he regretted it. Though he disliked the thought of using Sakura in such a way, the fact was that as the most powerful genjutsu user in the world, he was a master at psychologically warfare. He knew damn well the best way to get someone to screw up was to make them angry and he had the absolute best weapon to make the pig livid in his arms. He intended to use it to his advantage. The sooner the bastard revealed himself, the quicker he could send him to his grave. Pressing a soft kiss to the crown of his lover's head as a silent apology for using her, he initiated a psychological attack on his enemy.

"Feast your eyes you sick, twisted, bastard." He whispered running his fingertips up the line of his wife's spine to the nape of her neck caressing it in a sensual and possessive gesture. "Sakura is mine." He said his eye shifting from black to red as his fingers sliding through her silky blush colored locks. "Your filthy hands will never touch her."

$%$

Lord Sakamoto stared in shocked horror at the image displayed on the monitor inside his rented room. His eyes were fixed on a woman, his woman wrapped in the arms of a demon in human form. The creature looked straight at the camera as his hand caressed the woman's bared back that bore red finger shaped marks of passion at her waist and shoulders. He had defiled her again! Filed her with his black, tainted seed! The vein in his forehead jumped when the demon caressed her neck brushing his fingers over a darkening bite mark slipping his fingers through the woman's angelic bubble gum colored hair. His black eye shifted to blood red, the tomoe's rotating to form a demonic looking star pattern.

He could hear the message loud and clear. The demon had taken what was his and had no plans to return the precious Cherry Blossom Princess to her rightful Prince. He'd use his precious angel to create his own army of darkness.

With a strangled cry he threw a vase at the screen startling the pair of shinobi with him when the glass shattered.

"My Lord? What's wrong?" A ninja with orange hair asked walking into the sleeping chamber.

"I want him dead." He snarled. "Do you hear me!? I want that Uchiha demon dead! I want his head on a platter and his body in pieces!" The Lord shrieked.

"It will be done my Lord." The shinobi assured him. "Have patience. We must meet with our allies first."

"He's tainting her soul." Sakamoto muttered his hands wringing the sleeves of his kimono his eyes nearly glowing with madness. "Defiling her body, using it to create his demon spawn."

"That will not happen." A second shinobi, a man with black and white streaked hair said walking into the room. "My sources in The Leaf have told me that Sakura's Fertility Seal is still intact. As long as it remains, she will bear no children, so rest. We are due to meet with one of our ally's tomorrow evening. You'll need your strength."

"Yes. Rest." Sakamoto murmured staggering to his futon. "Sakura, my beautiful angel of light." He murmured as his eyes closed. "I'll save you, just wait for me."

Sasuke awoke early the next morning and stared at his sleeping wife who was curled up beside him sleeping peacefully. He smiled down at her and brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her cheek gently.

"Sasuke." She sighed opening her eyes with a sleepy smile on her lips. "Good morning Darling."

"Good morning Tsuma." He replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock." She replied her hands sliding up his bare chest.

"That's good." He replied stretching his arm above his head. "The mass exodus is today. Hopefully you won't be too busy."

His eyes widened when Sakura hovered over him and sealed her mouth over his. It was so unexpected he barely had time to react before she was stroking her hands over his skin sending bolts of lightning straight to his groin.

"Sakura!" he gasped when she griped his length in her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Loving you." She replied kissing down the length of his throat and moving lower over his chest and abdomen her back arching like a cat as she worked her way down towards his throbbing erection.

His eyes rolled back in his head and a low rattling moan left his lips when her mouth bobbed over his shaft his hand fisting in the sheets. Her lips, tongue and teeth moved with expert precision as her hands continued to stroke and caress his skin making his heart pound and his breath leave his lungs in short pants.

"Sakura." he groaned. " _Gods_ Sakura." he moaned when she sucked him deep her hand fondling between his legs. "Don't stop!" he was so close to release, his body already tinged with sweat as his hips jerked forcing himself deeper inside her perfect mouth. "I'm going to come!" he warned her.

She merely met his gaze with a heavy lidded one of her own and squeezed with her hand while her tongue swirled around the tip and he released with a shout his head thrown back against the pillows.

He heard a low, sexy giggle tumble from Sakura's lips before her hand was on him again. His eyes flew open and his gaze snapped to her and watched with rapt attention as she stroked him to attention again and then positioned him at her soaking wet entrance.

"Sasuke." She sighed as she descended over him taking him deep within her body.

"Damn!" Saskue hissed as her heat enveloped him her walls squeezing his already sensitive member in a vice grip.

Her hips lifted and then lowered again and he moaned at the delicious friction. He reached out and grasped her hip guiding her into a slow, sensual rhythm. As much as he enjoyed a quick, fast race for release, he wanted to go slow and steady this time. He wanted to savor the sights of sounds of his wife in this rare moment of peace, particularly after the traumatic events of the previous night.

His eyes were drawn to the form of his wife moving above him with grace and splendor. Her slender body slicked with sweat, her firm breasts and rosy nipples shifting in time with her hips. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back in pure bliss as she rode him, her pink hair shimmering in the early morning light. He watched in awe as she slid one hand over his abdomen to his hip anchoring herself as her second hand stroked over her own body. The slender fingers trailing over her own hip, up her defined abdomen, between her perky breasts, along her throat peppered with his red bites and up to her face where she bit her own fingernail to cover up a wail of pleasure before running her fingers through her hair. It was the most exquisitely erotic thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"Beautiful." He crooned breathlessly as he squeezed her hip and then trailed his fingers over the same path her own had taken pausing to squeeze her breast. She gasped and then mewed in pleasure and he gently plucked at her nipple drawing another moan from her. "Gods, you're gorgeous."

She was more than that. Full of grace, and light. It felt as though it was pouring out of her. Crashing over him in waves filled with love, devotion, and adoration. He'd never seen her more exposed and beautiful and his sharringan activated memorizing every glorious detail.

He rose up and wrapped his arm around her waist, latching his mouth onto her breast. He shifted her into his lap and took control of their love making, thrusting hard into her wet heat. Her cries increased and her hand tangled in his hair holding him more firmly to him as her second hand raked up the length of his back.

" _Sasuke_. Sasuke!" she cried throwing her head back. "Don't stop! Please don't stop!" she begged.

He nibbled on her breast and then switched to its sister sliding his fingers up her spine to her shoulder pressing her tighter to him as he rocked into her. The heat was nearly maddening, thick moans falling from his lips as high pitched wails flew from the mouth of his wife.

"Sasuke! I'm coming!" she sobbed clutching at his neck and shoulders, her walls starting to flutter around him.

"Me too." He gasped before he came undone with a shout as Sakura convulsed in his lap a sharp cry followed by a low rattling moan falling from her lips as she came around him. She slumped forward draping herself over his shoulders as she shivered.

"I don't wanna go to work today." Sakura whined as he leaned back against the headboard with her in his lap. "Let's just stay in bed." She suggested drawing lazy lines down the length of his arm with her fingertips.

"As tempting as that sounds, you've got appointments with the Tsuchikage, Kazekage, and Raikage." He reminded her brushing his lips across her temple.

"Forget them." she replied. "It's not like they don't have my phone number. If there's an emergency, they can call me."

Almost on que the phone rang and she hissed in frustration. "Damn it. I'm still boneless." She admitted blush feathering across her cheeks.

He chuckled and slid out from under her. "I'll get it." He said wrapping a black robe that had been a surprisingly thoughtful gift from Shino around his body as he strode over to the kitchen and plucked the phone from its rest. "Hello?" He said in a clipped tone.

"Who is this?" a man's voice replied in a slightly nervous tone.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He replied his brow twitching slightly. "Can I help you?"

"This is Chojuro. Is Lady Haruno available?" the voice replied.

"Lady Uchiha is occupied at the moment." He replied the muscle in his jaw jumping. "Is there a message I can relay to her for you?"

The man took a deep breath and swallowed noisily before speaking again. "Please inform her that Lady Mizukage has requested a private meeting with her."

The ink haired man nodded. "I'll let her know." He assured the caller.

"Thank you very much. Have a good day Lord Uchiha." The caller replied before the line went dead.

"Who was it?" Sakura asked walking into the kitchen wrapped in her own cream bathrobe.

"Chojuro." He replied replacing the phone on its stand. "He said the Mizukage wants to meet with you today in private."

"Ah, I see." Sakura said filling up the teapot. "It seems like I'll have a full day today." She said raking her fingers through her hair.

"At least the start of it was pleasant." He said stopping to nip her ear before continuing to the fridge to grab a carton of eggs.

Sakura smirked at him, heat flaring in her eyes. "I'd say it was more than pleasant." She argued.

He swept forward and kissed her soundly setting the eggs on the counter before trapping her between his body and the cupboards as he plucked and nipped at her plump lips.

"If you're not careful, the kitchen counter will be the next place that gets defiled the same way the table did." He growled playfully in her ear.

She shuddered and then smirked kissing his cheek. "Down boy. I've got too much to do today. You'll have to wait until tonight to fulfill any wicked fantasies involving sex outside of our bed." She said sliding her foot up his leg.

He chuckled and nibbled on her ear. "I'm looking forward to it." He whispered before taking down a bowl to crack the eggs into. "Though sex in our bed is enjoyable too. Particularly when you take the initiative."

Her cheeks colored and before she shook her head. "Tease." She muttered as she brewed their tea.

A few minutes later, their breakfast was on the table.

"So what are your meetings with the Kage usually about?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you ask?" Sakura replied as she took a bite of the omelet they'd made together.

"Curiosity and it's useful information to have." He replied.

She chuckled. "That's just like you. Always thinking about work." She said with a smile. She took a sip of tea before resting her chin on her hand and met his even gaze. "My meetings with the Kazekage are usually focused on the cultivation of medicinal herbs and unique healing techniques to make up for the poor quantity they're able to grow in their harsh environment. Not only is it exceptionally hot and dry, but their soil is weak and sandy. Our recent efforts to improve their greenhouses and increase their medical ninja's knowledge of medicine including how to make it last longer seem to be having a positive effect so far." She said with a smile.

Sasuke nodded. "I noticed the Sand Shinobi seemed to be have better medical ninja then they had in the past during my travels. I should have known it was your influence."

His wife blushed to his pleasant surprise tucking a section of silky pink hair behind her ear. "Thank you." She said softly before the color left as she focused on the rest of her explanation. "In the Village Hidden in the Mist we focus primarily on illnesses and injury complications due to their climate. Getting injured is bad enough, but when a simple knife wound on the arm can turn into a full blown septic infection requiring amputation or worse because you can't keep it dry, it significantly complicates things." She explained. "However, they're able to grow medicinal herbs of the highest potency when they're able to protect them from rain rot anyway. It's a decent trade off if you're able to do it right." She explained.

"That makes sense. Their climate does make many things more difficult." Sasuke admitted sipping his own tea.

Sakura nodded. "The Village Hidden in the Stones is generally lagging behind as far as medicine goes." She explained stroking the edge of her tea cup with her thumbs. "Due to their extremely secretive nature before the war and their general dislike of us here in the Leaf Village who were and still are the leaders in medical ninjutsu, they're just several years behind the rest of the villages. Getting medical ninja trained and well educated enough to meet the demands of their fighting force has been a struggle." She raked a hand through her hair. "I bet you anything Lord Tsuichikage going to ask me to take one of his medics as my apprentice again."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sasuke questioned.

The pink haired medic shrugged and then sighed. "It's not bad that he asks. It's not like I have anything against the Hidden Stone Village, it's just that I don't have time to seriously train a disciple right now. To be honest I don't feel like I'll have time like that any time in the near future." She sighed again. "I'll just have to make a couple of trips to The Stone in the near future and do a bunch of workshops on medical ninjutsu." A small groan left her lips. "They're certainly effective but _so_ much work to organize even if I choose not to go myself."

He smiled a little at her whiny tone. It wasn't one he heard much outside their bedroom anyway. "That sounds like a lot of work." He agreed. "What do you talk to the Raikage about?"

She sipped her tea and then looked down at the cup. "We've been working on creating cures and remedies for members of their villages suffering from the ill effects of using stolen jutsu." She replied softly.

Sasuke's brow cocked at that. "Stolen jutsu? What do you mean?" he asked.

"The visual prowess of the Hyuga and Uchiha, Chakra from the nine tails, gekkei-genkai. Generally speaking they're easy enough to obtain. Steal a limb, an eye, chakra, a life and take the power for yourself to make the village stronger. That's how the Village Hidden in the Clouds did things for a long time. Kushina, Naruto's mother, and even Hinata were targeted by The Cloud for their unique abilities. Just because those attempts ended in failure, doesn't mean they didn't succeed in other villages or even at different times." She studied the vase filled with red lilies on the table. "The jutsu usually works well in the beginning. Sure you have cases where the power outright rejects the new host and won't attach or even kills them immediately, but once you've jumped that hurdle the power is yours." Her hand clenched into the fist. "However, it seems that over time the power deteriorates and sometimes even attacks the new host. Symptoms ranging from chronic pain and fatigue, to seizures, and sudden heart arrhythmias. Some shinobi are even just dropping dead with no explanation except for their 'stolen' power. Clans with such powers have been hunted nearly into extinction and the few that remain do their best to remain hidden. With almost no information to go on, coming up with effective treatments has been exceptionally difficult."

Sasuke studied his wife his brow knitting together as he noted the crease in her brow, then tension in her fingers, and a small spark in her eyes indicating her temper flaring.

"You're conflicted." It wasn't a question. It was a fact, they both knew it.

She offered him a small smile. "How can I not be? I'm a member of the Uchiha Clan now." She reached over and brushed his bangs away from his face before touching the corner of his amethyst colored eye. "How many years have you been hunted because of the power that resides here? Even the creeps that kidnapped me just before you returned to the village were after your eyes." Her head bowed as her fingers fell away. "Most of these people with stolen power killed the one they took it from. It's hard not to be conflicted. I mean, wouldn't anyone want a final parting shot at the one that murdered them? Took something that was such a part of them it was ingrained in their DNA for themselves? The only recorded cases I know of where a voluntary transfer of such power took place was when Itachi bequeathed his eyes to you, when Minato transferred his nine tails chakra to Naruto, and when the Sage of Six Paths gave you and Naruto part of his power. Everything else including the transferal of the Tailed Beasts in the past were all done by force." She raked a hand through her hair. "You and Naruto haven't suffered any ill effects but is that because the power was given to you willingly, or because you were close blood relatives? Or is it because not enough time has passed since the transfer? There's no way of knowing and maybe I don't want to know."

Sasuke reached across the table and gently stroked the back of her hand unsure of what to say. Her hand flipped so that she could grasp his fingers.

"Did you know that Danzo was dying before he even met you on the battlefield that day?" she said softy.

The ink haired man's eyes widened. "What? I don't understand." He'd taken careful note of the bastard's power and chakra. There was no way a dying man could have been that powerful.

Sakura sighed. "I was forced to help with his death report and autopsy, what little could be done anyway." She said shuddering a little. "It seems that before his death he was taking a crazy cocktail of medicine, most of them were painkillers. His medical records also indicate that he was not only in constant, crippling pain but that his body was being attacked from the inside at a cellular by some unknown force we haven't been able to decipher. I can't help but wonder if it was the will of all of the stolen sharringans he was using manifested." Her hand balled into a fist. "I don't blame you for what you did but even if you hadn't, he never would have survived to fight in the war, not without resorting to one of Orochimaru's forbidden techniques, then again, he probably would have for _the sake of the village_." Her hand free hand slammed onto the table denting it a little. "What a load of crap!" she snarled. "Did you know that he'd already possessed a sharringan before he took Shisui's? That no one knows how or when he got it except that he'd likely acquired it sometime around the Third Great Ninja War? He didn't need Shisui's eyes. He just tried to take them because he thought that he would be able to use it better." Her jaw clenched. "Damn it! Just thinking about it pisses me off!" she glanced at the clock. "I think I'm going to have to hunt down Lee this afternoon. I want to spar now."

Sasuke's mind was reeling. Danzo Shimura. The man had left a trail of blood, lies, and darkness wherever he went. Why had he hated his people so much? Did he really covet their power that badly? His heart stuttered as a terrifying thought entered his mind. If he and Sakura had a child, would they be hunted down the way he and his ancestors had? All for a pair of eyes and unique power. He knew that any child they had would be well protected. Sakura would never let anybody lay a hand on their offspring, even at the expense of her own life. However it was this very thought that made him hesitate when Sakura got that longing look in her eyes when she looked at infants within the village. How could he willingly create a child that would one day be hunted down for their rare, powerful genetics?

Warm lips touching his cheek shocked him out of his dark thoughts and he barely had time to focus before Sakura's mouth was claiming his igniting a flame that he couldn't ignore. He grabbed her hip and pulled her into his lap as their tongues battled for dominance. When she finally pulled away panting, she smiled and framed his face in her hands.

"Sorry for bringing up such heavy stuff." She said touching her forehead to his. "It's not fair for me to just unload on you like that. You brood enough without my help." She teased sliding her cheek along his before nipping lightly at his ear. "I love you Sasuke." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck. "I may be angry about what happened in the past but I have hope for the future." She pressed her face to the side of his neck. "I have hope because you're here with me. We'll protect the future of our family together."

He nearly sighed at her sentimentality but felt a strange sense of comfort at her words. Even if he still had no intention of having any children in the near future, knowing that she would be the one to protect and nurture them gave him a sense of relief and peace. He held her a little tighter and lowered his head resting it on her shoulder, soaking in the peace and love he could sense pouring off of her. It was like sitting in the sun on a spring day, warm and comforting without the suffocating intensity of summer or the bite of winter. Perfect.

"Don't you have to go soon?" He said softly after several minutes.

"It's alright. I want to stay like this for just a little while longer." She replied laying her head on his.

He didn't reply. There was no need. He didn't want to move any more than she did. So for a few more moments, the Uchiha clan enjoyed a quiet, peaceful, well-deserved reprieve from their duties as Shinobi.


	23. Chapter 23

"Sasuke, I have an A ranked solo mission for you." Kakashi said handing the ink haired man a manila file. "Two former ANBU agents slipped out of the Village without permission along with classified information. I need you to track them down and bring them back to the village." He explained. "I'll have a retrieval team follow you so you'll have back up if you need it and help to bring them back."

"So that means you're using me as bait?" The Uchiha said glancing through the files with his sharringan activated and cocking a brow at his former teacher.

Kakashi smiled. "You're as sharp as ever. They have a grudge against you and left the village after making it clear they had every intention of having you killed even at the expense of the village's safety."

"It makes you wonder what kind of hold Danzo had on these people if they'd rather abandon the village he was so adamant about protecting than stay in it with his killer." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes at the list of abilities listed for his opponents.

"Are you saying you saying you wouldn't do the same?" Kakashi asked.

The ink haired man shrugged. "I'm not an obsessive, reckless child anymore. I understand that there is often more going on than meets the eye and that sometimes even people with the best intentions get lost and choose the wrong path." He handed the file back to Kakashi.

"Wise words, particularly from a former rogue ninja." The masked ninja agreed tucking the file away. "Retrieval is the objective but if things get too dangerous, you know what needs to be done." He said. "You're far too valuable to allow yourself to be killed over a couple of bitter ANBU operatives."

"Whatever." Naruto said walking into the office with a stack of papers in his hand. "You're just afraid that Sakura will kill you if she ends up a widow because of this mission." He said handing them to Kakashi.

"Naruto, don't you know how to knock?" the Hokage said in an exasperated tone.

"It's just you and Sasuke." He replied leaning on the desk.

Kakashi sighed. "Never mind. The mission will start tomorrow." He said.

"Alright. I'll go prepare then." Sasuke said turning away.

"If you keep sending him on these long solo missions, Sakura's going to hate you one of these days. Especially when they haven't been married long." Naruto said as he walked towards the door.

Kakashi tugged on a silver spike of hair. "I know. Do you think she'll forgive me if I bring her back those sweets she likes from The Hidden Waterfall Village?"

Naruto chuckled. "I doubt it but it'll probably take the edge off so she'll only leave you bruised not broken after your next sparing session."

Sasuke nearly sighed as he left the Hokage building and headed back towards the apartment he shared with his wife. Their house was nearly complete and would probably be finished while he was gone. He couldn't help but fell a little pang of irritation. He knew that the village was important and that taking dangerous solo missions was part of his responsibility as a Leaf Shinobi, even so, were a few weeks of uninterrupted time with his new wife so much to ask for?

"Saskue! Your meeting ended sooner than I expected." Sakura said walking up beside him.

"Did your work at the hospital end on time?" he asked as they moved through the streets together.

"Yes. A once in a lifetime miracle." She replied with a smile. "So what mission are you being sent on this time?" she asked as they approached their apartment.

"It's a retrieval mission. I can't say much more than that." He said glancing around them cautiously.

"Ah. One of those." Sakura said with a nod. "I've been told that the Chakra Virus is running amok in a few towns to the south. I'll make you some special food pills to increase your immunity just in case." She said as they mounted the stairs.

He nodded. "Thank you." He said unlocking the door to their home.

She smiled and slipped out of her sandals quickly before making her way to the kitchen. "Do you have any requests for dinner?" she asked. "I have a bit more time than usual so I can make whatever you want."

Sasuke slipped out of his own shoes and followed her into the kitchen catching her around the waist as she made her way towards the fridge.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" she asked laying her hand on his forearm.

"Does it bother you that I'm away so much?" he asked.

A small smile touched her lips. "A little." She admitted before squeezing his arm gently. "However, I understand why so it's alright. You're a shinobi, one of the best this world has to offer with unique powers that no one else has. It's only natural for you to be away from home often for long stretches of time." She leaned back laying her head against his shoulder. "As long as your heart is here," she said pressing his hand to her heart. "I can endure any amount of loneliness."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I see. How about curry tonight? It's been a while since you've cooked that."

She smiled, a warm, radiant smile that made his heart throb before turning and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Alright. You can go ahead and get packed while I make dinner."

That night, they came together slowly, savoring the touch and feel of one another. Sakura seemed to sense that there was more danger associated with this mission, and like all warrior wives, knew there was a chance that her husband might not come home to her.

"Sasuke." She sighed rising up over him, switching their positions. "I love you." She trailed her hands over his chest and abdomen and he groaned.

Rising up, he settled her in his lap and held her close as they rocked easing her towards her peak as he began to reach his own.

"Sakura." He breathed burying his face in the crook of her neck his hand gripping her waist tightly as her walls started to flutter around him.

With a high pitched cry she shattered and he followed after her with a groan. For several moments, they sat together panting still joined.

"Sasuke." Sakura said framing his face with her hands her jade eyes pleading with him. "Promise you'll come back to me."

"You know I can't promise you that." He reminded her gently.

She draped herself around him her arms wrapping around his shoulders. "Please." She begged softly her arms tightening as she held him.

He tightened his grip on her waist. "I will never separate from you willingly."

She sighed and pressed a kiss to the sensitive flesh below his ear. "I suppose that will do."

He smiled and nuzzled at her shoulder before laying back pulling her down onto his chest. She adjusted herself finally separating their bodies and pulled the blankets over them both. She laced her fingers through his and laid her head on his chest.

"Be careful." She said softly. "Those who are on the ANBU are not only well trained, but most possess secret, and often times forbidden jutsu. Their hatred for you also runs quite deep." She squeezed his fingers. "I know you're not Naruto, but I'll say it anyway, don't do anything reckless or stupid. I won't be nearby to put you back together again."

"You're fretting Sakura." He said nudging her.

"Give me a break." She said wriggling against him. "You haven't proved to me that you can stay out of trouble yet."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I see. I'll have to work on that then." He released her fingers and tipped her chin up to meet her gaze. "I'll be fine Sakura."

"You better be. Die on me and I'll have Orochimaru revive you just so that I can kill you myself." She muttered.

He chuckled. "I don't doubt it. Sleep Tsuma. Tomorrow is coming earlier than either of us want to admit."

"Alright darling." She replied laying her hand over his heart.

#%#%

"Do you have everything?" Sakura asked adjusting the strap on his bag.

"I do. You checked already." Sasuke replied resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I have to go Sakura."

"I know." She replied quickly stretching up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek before hugging him tightly. "Please stay safe out there."

He sighed and returned her embrace sensing her anxiety before releasing her. He lifted two fingers and tapped the middle of her forehead. "I'll see you when I get back." He promised before stepping away and taking to the trees.

# # #

The ANBU were easy enough to track down. He wasn't sure if they were deliberately not trying to cover their tracks, or if they'd assumed that no one would come after them so soon. They led him on a wild goose chase doubling back and circling the same area several times. It was exhausting and infuriating. Regardless, he confronted them in a small village near the Fire Temple.

"Surrender peacefully and none of us will have to deal with the other more than necessary." He said standing before the two men he'd cornered at the end of a narrow canyon.

"Like we'd believe anything you say scum!" A ninja with salt and pepper hair snarled.

"You'll kill us either way." The second ninja, a man with blonde hair agreed.

"My objective is to capture you and bring you back to The Leaf. I have no desire to kill either of you." He replied drawing his katana. "However, if it comes down to my life or yours, I won't just roll over and die." A small smirk touched his lip. "My wife would be quite angry with me if I did."

"Tch!" the salt and pepper ninja sneered. "What an absolute disgrace. The Fifth Hokage's pet and the traitorous serpent's puppet, married and living openly in the village. You're both eyesores."

"When your disgusting spawn are born, the village really will be screwed." The blonde muttered. "The last thing this world needs is another psychotic murderer running around."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at that before he launched forward and slammed the salt and peppered into the stone wall behind him before turning to parry an attack from the blonde. He was done talking. He just wanted to get this over with. He'd wasted three weeks tracking them down. All he wanted was a full night's sleep with his wife curled up next to him.

"Why won't you just die!?" The blonde exclaimed as he sent a water attack at him.

The sharringan user avoided the attack and used the man's power against him by sending a bolt of lightning along the water hitting him straight on. He then turned his attention to the older ninja wincing when a shuriken nicked him before attacking again avoiding his earth style attack and retaliating with a brutal kick to the face. The older, more seasoned ninja took the hit in stride, quickly bouncing back up to attack again. Sasuke dodged the man when he charged at him and leapt up slamming his foot into the back of his head to force him back to earth and then landed on top of him, pressing his knee brutally hard to the space between the man's shoulder blades.

"Just stay down." Sasuke grumbled tying the pair up before signaling for the retrieval team.

"No! I won't let it end like this!" The blonde exclaimed.

Sasuke caught a glimpse the explosive tag and placed the man under genjutsu just before he set it off ripping it from where it was hidden beneath his clothes and then pulled a similar one from his partner.

"Is this what Danzo would have wanted?" he asked the pair of ninja. "The pair of you killing yourselves after abandoning the village he'd worked so hard to protect?" he asked.

The blonde's eyes widened. "What do you know?!" he snapped. "You abandoned the village you traitorous scum!"

"I know nothing. That's why I asked." Sasuke replied. "All I know is that he authorized the extermination of my clan after backing them into a corner."

"The Uchiha Clan was a threat to the village!" the salt and pepper ninja snarled.

"The Uchiha Clan was a part of the village." Sasuke said glaring at the pair.

"You're just an unfeeling monster." The blonde replied his eyes still defiant.

"I suppose so. Coming home from school and finding your parents dead lying in a pool of blood in your living room tends to have that effect on people." He replied. "I still can't imagine how big of a threat the other children and infants of my clan were to Danzo's objective but like I said, I don't understand him or his methods at all." The salt and pepper ninja paled at that and Sasuke cocked a brow. "What's that look for? Did you honestly think that I was the youngest member of my clan? Exterminate the clan meant every man, woman, child, and babe was slaughtered. But it was for the good of the village right?"

The pair of ninja glanced at one another exchanging an uncertain look and then looked down.

A group of ninja with masks descended and Sasuke glanced over then. "You're the retrieval team Kakashi sent?"

They nodded. "Yes Lord Sasuke. We were ordered to assist you with either disposal or retrieval of the rouge ninja."

"Excellent. As you can see, they're still intact. Do you need anything else from me?" he asked.

"No. You're free to go." A woman with purple hair said stepping forward. "I'm sure Sakura is anxiously awaiting your return."

He nearly smiled at that and bowed to his comrades before taking to the trees. As he moved he became aware of a stinging sensation that seemed to coming from where he'd been nicked by the kunai earlier. It wasn't terribly irritating though so he ignored it concentrating instead on getting to an inn to stay before heading home the next day.

Once in his room, he took two of Sakura's food pills, swallowing them without tasting them and sighed. His head was starting to ache and the tingling sensation was getting annoying. Deciding that sleep was the thing he needed most, he laid down and closed his eyes visions of his wife dancing through a green field surrounded by the petals of her name sake swirling in his head.

When he awoke the next morning, he checked the shallow slice in his shoulder and was shocked to see that the wound had changed color, now a strange shade of purple. He'd also never felt more tired. Every step was exhausting and his vision started to blur as she staggered towards the village. His head was pounding worse and it pulsed in time with his heart beat.

"Damn." He groaned leaning against a tree as he clutched at his racing heart. "Was I poisoned?" Even so, he was immune to most poisons and he'd never felt this awful after receiving a dose. He formed seals, bit his thumb and summoned his largest hawk.

"Lord Sasuke, what is it?" the bird inquired.

"Take me home." He rasped falling forward onto the creature's back. "Take me… to… Sakura." He said his vision fading.

"As you wish."

%*%*

"What is that?" Inari, one of Sakura's young assistants said pointing out the window of her office.

"What?" Sakura said turning in her chair and studying the shape moving through the sky. "That looks like a bird. A hawk maybe?" She said standing and moving closer to the window squinting to get a better look. "Wait is that?" her eyes widened in recognition. "It's Sasuke!"

Knowing that her husband wouldn't use such a method to return to the village unless the situation was dire, she quickly sprinted out of her office and up the nearby flight of stairs running for the roof. She threw open the door and looked up at the sky as the massive bird of prey circled once before landing near her.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed rushing forward to catch him as he slid limply from the animal's back. Her hands glowed green as she checked him over. "This fever is insane." She said between gritted teeth as she ripped his cloak, vest and shirt off her hands hovering over his heart. "His heartrate is out of control too." Her brow furrowed as she moved them over his abdomen. "His other internal organs are shutting down? How? Why?" She glanced at the bird. "What happened?"

"I do not know Lady Sakura. All I know is that he summoned me and requested I bring him to you before losing consciousness." The animal replied.

"Very well. Thank you for getting him here." She turned to the curious medics that had followed her. "Get me a stretcher stat and prepare the trauma treatment room!" she shouted.

"Yes Lady Uchiha!" they replied in unison before scrambling to do as she instructed.

"You are not going to die here." She vowed forcing her chakra into his failing organs coaxing them to continue functioning. "Do you hear me Sasuke?!" she growled as his heart rhythm began to flutter out of control his breath coming out in labored gasps. "I will not let you die! Damn it Sasuke! Don't you dare leave me behind again!"

She loaded him onto the stretcher and once he was situated in the Trauma wing, she began to bark orders.

"I want a full lab workup done yesterday and get an IV drip going now!" she snapped pulling her hair back into a pony tail.

"Yes Lady Uchiha!" her staff replied moving quickly to fulfill her requests.

"Someone go inform Lord Hokage of the situation!" she added pulling away the rest of his clothes. She immediately zeroed in on the wound on his shoulder and glared at the strange colored, oozing wound. "So you're the culprit huh?" She half muttered half snarled as she moved to his side grabbing a specimen container as she went. "Someone get him some oxygen! Can you not read the monitors!?" she shouted when his O2 levels dropped into the sixties.

"Yes My Lady!" a young woman squeaked rushing to set up a nasal cannula.

"I swear..." She grumbled grabbing a scalpel and using it to gently cut away the discolored skin putting it and some of the sickly green fluid that seeped from the wound into her specimen cup. "Take this to the lab and have it analyzed now!" she barked shoving it into the hands of one of the assistants. "Damn!" she hissed when his chakra dropped dramatically, his skin turning to the sickly shade of gray she remembered during the war, the shade that Naruto had turned before he had all but died. "No. No! NO!" she growled as the equipment went wild blaring in alarm as his heartrate and breathing plummeted. Her power flared and burst bright green in the room as she funneled her chakra into her husband's body tears she wasn't even aware of streaming down her face. "Don't do this to me." She whispered. "Come back to me Sasuke. I'm begging you. Please." Her hands pressed flush to his chest forcing more of her power into his body using it to sustain his life force.

"Sakura! What's going on!?" Naruto exclaimed bursting in with Kakashi hot on his heels.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed her voice a mixture of relief and fear. "Sasuke's dying! I have no idea what happened." She said her voice shaking. "I can't figure it out either because if I stop giving him my chakra he won't make it."

"No way. Sasuke…" Naruto breathed his eyes widening as his face paled before a look of determination came over his features. "Sakura. How long would he survive on just chakra alone?" The blonde asked.

"I don't know for sure. Two days at most." She replied sweat beading on her brow as her husband began to pant prompting her to increase the oxygen he was receiving.

"Alright." The blue eyed man said light flashing as he activated his nine tails chakra mode her hands slipping beneath hers as he took up a position across from her. "Leave this to me. You figure out what's wrong and how to cure him."

Her eyes widened. "Naruto."

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. "Sakura, Sasuke will not die here. I promise you."

She knew he spoke the truth, he always did. "Alright." She said closing her eyes for a moment as she accepted her best friend's comfort. She leaned away from him and then leaned down pressing a kiss to her husband's cheek. "I'll definitely find a way to save you." She promised him before dashing out the door heading towards the laboratory.

"Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said his brown knitting together. "If those ANBU guys are the ones that put Sasuke in this state, I don't give a fuck what they did in the past. I will destroy them." He growled.

"Agreed. This is unforgivable. Regardless of their personal feelings, Sasuke's existence is essential to our village's safety and prosperity." Kakashi said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is that all you think of this?!" Naruto snarled.

"Not at all. That's how I'll look at it as the Hokage. From a personal standpoint I'm furious they put one of my precious former students in such a state, particularly when he had just managed to take hold of happiness that has been long overdue." Kakashi said his jaw clenching. "Once Sakura heals him, I will make sure the ones responsible pay for it." He vowed.

Sakura glowered at her microscope for a few moments longer before slamming her fist into the concrete floor cracking it and startling all of the lab and medical techs in the laboratory.

"Lady Sakura, is something wrong?" Mutsuki asked approaching her cautiously.

"Absolutely." The pink haired woman snarled. "But first, I need you to go to the Konoha Orphanage and fetch me their director."

"You mean, Kabuto?" The assistant replied her expression clearly surprised, after all, Sakura's dislike of the man's methods was well known.

"Yes. Bring that scaly bastard here before I have an aneurysm!" she snapped.

"Yes mam!" The assistant squeaked before dashing out of the lab.

Sakura sat down and fisted her hand in her hair tugging lightly. "To think that I'd sink low enough to have to consult the likes of him." She growled. "But if it will save Sasuke, I'm willing to do anything, even collaborate with the devil himself, but I'll start with one of his demons for now."

&%&%

"Well this is certainly a surprise. I never imagined in my wildest dreams that the mighty Slug Queen, and Lady and mistress of the Uchiha clan would ever summon me." Kabuto said as he sauntered into the Laboratory. "What can I do for you my lady?"

"I don't have time for small talk snake." She snarled. "Sasuke's life is at risk right now."

Kabuto's serpent like eyes narrowed at that. "Sasuke? I see. No wonder you were willing to summon even the likes of me."

"What did I tell you about small talk?!" Sakura growled grabbing him by the collar of his robes and yanking him forward to where her microscope was set up. "Take a look and tell me what you see?" she demanded.

"So demanding. You haven't changed a bit." He crooned even as he leaned forward and looked through the eye piece. His brow furrowed as he adjusted the viewer. "Well, I wasn't expecting this." He admitted. "No wonder the great Uchiha prodigy is in such a sorry state. Tell me, where was he when this happened?"

"He was pursuing a pair of ANBU deserters." She replied.

"I see. Then it seems at least one of them had something to do with Danzo's pet project involving biological weaponry." Kabuto said looking at the sample through the viewer again.

"Damn it!" Sakura hissed slamming her hand into the nearby wall. "I was right after all. He actually made a weaponized version of the chakra virus."

Kabuto nodded. "So it seems. The project was something that was originally devolved by Lord Orochimaru several years ago, however, he decided that it wasn't stealthy or swift enough to be used effectively for assassination and scraped the project. Danzo offered to pick it up and Lord Orochimaru didn't protest since he'd already lost interest in it. Luckily for us they kept the original composition that keeps the virus from spreading unless coming into direct contact with the dispersal method."

"That stupid snake and that damn vulture." Sakura snarled raking a hand through her hair before walking to a nearby hazmat cooler and pulling several vials out. "Here. Administer these antivirals to Sasuke immediately."

"That won't work long term." Kabuto warned her.

"I know that." She snapped. "I just need to buy enough time for me to make a new one." She reached out and grabbed his ear. "You're going to help me if you know what's good for you." She threatened.

"Now now, there's no need for you to take such a threatening tone with me, Lady Uchiha. I too would be disappointed if Sasuke died now. I'll help you. No need to worry." Kabuto said reaching for a pen to jot down a chemical formula.

"Good. Now I won't have to break your legs to keep you here." Sakura said walking over to another microscope.

"What a fearsome woman. I'm amazed Sasuke puts up with her." Kabuto muttered. "Then again, having a wife that would even collaborate with her most hated enemy for her husband's sake might be worth more than I originally thought."

%*%*

"It's done!" Sakura exclaimed holding up the vile filled with clear purple tinged liquid to the light. "The anti-viral is finished."

"You're such a slave driver." Kabuto groaned pressing two fingers to his temple. "I haven't worked that long non-stop since the damn war. What's it been? Forty two hours?" he mused glancing at the clock.

"Thank you for your hard work." Sakura said bowing to him. "I'll be right back. I need to administer this right away."

Kabuto just waved her off. "Get going already. I'm too tired for this garbage." He grumbled staggering over to a padded bench at the back of the room.

Sakura nodded and sprinted out of the room and up the stairs. "I'm almost out of time." She muttered to herself as she made her way to the intensive care room where Sasuke and Naruto were staying.

"I've got it! The anti-viral!" she exclaimed bursting through the curtain.

"Anti-viral?" Kakashi said cocking a brow.

"No time to explain." She said grabbing an alcohol wipe. "How is he?"

"Fading. Even with my chakra he's getting worse." Naruto said from where he sat at Sasuke's bedside his brow beaded with sweat as he continued to funnel his chakra into the ink haired man's still body. "It's like all the chakra I give him is just… destroyed or something."

Sakura nodded and swabbed her husband's arm before drawing up the medication. "You're not getting away from me that easily." She told him as she plunged the needle into his skin injecting the medication she and Kabuto had developed together into his blood stream. "I had to deal with that scaly son of bitch and his snide comments for forty two hours straight with no sleep. You'd better recover!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean, you collaborated with Kabuto?" he asked.

"I did." She replied. "Sasuke was infected with a weaponized version of the chakra virus." She said using her chakra to bring down his fever. "It was one of Orochimaru's projects that he lost interest in. Danzo found out about it and took it over." She explained. "That… that monster." She growled swaying a little on her feet as she

"Sakura, you need rest." Kakashi said setting his hand on her shoulder. "You haven't slept in almost three days."

"No. Not until I know he's alright." She said firmly her hands moving over Sasuke's body, coaxing his cells into accepting the anti-viral that would save them.

"Sakura, you're about to collapse." Naruto said reaching out to her.

"No! I won't stop! I won't stop until he's out of danger." She vowed. "This fatigue, is nothing compared to the pain he must be in." she said her hands working towards his head coaxing his cells to repair.

"We can't stop her." Kakashi said when Naruto went to stand up. "All we can do is have faith in her abilities." He said.

For another five hours, she worked without rest. At the beginning of the sixth hour Sasuke finally stirred.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped her hand flying to his face. "Can you hear me?! Sasuke!"

He groaned and shifted. "I can hear you just fine, Sakura." He muttered wincing as he turned away from the fluorescent lights overhead. "Do you have to be so loud?"

A watery laugh left her lips as she leaned down and kissed his brow. "Thank goodness. You're just as moody as ever so you must be fine."

His eyes opened and he studied her for a moment. "You look awful."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks, love you too babe." She replied even as her vision swam her hours of nonstop work and worry hitting her like a freight train now that the pressure was off. "Thank goodness… I was so… worried…"

She slumped to the ground and Sasuke's eyes widened in alarm. "Sakura? Sakura!" he exclaimed trying to sit up but unable to due to the lingering weakness left over from his ordeal.

"Finally reached her limit huh?" Naruto said walking swiftly into the room and picking her up off the floor.

"She's been awake working non-stop for almost four days straight. I'm amazed she didn't go down before now." Kakashi replied pulling the sheets on the second bed in the room back. "Just lay her down here. We all know she'll wake up and wreck half the village if she's not by his side."

"What happened to me?" Sasuke said hissing when he shifted and all of his muscles pulsed with intense, deep, achiness.

"You were infected with a weaponized version of the chakra virus." Kakashi told him. "It nearly killed you. Sakura, Kabuto and Naruto made sure that didn't happen."

"I see." Sasuke replied sitting up with his former teacher's help. "How long have I been out?"

"Nearly four days." Kakashi replied.

"No wonder I feel so rotten." He muttered. "Is the retrieval team back?"

"Down to business as usual." Naruto snickered. "You never change Sasuke."

"Yes, they returned two days ago with the escaped ninja in tow. Well done." Kakashi said.

He sighed and rubbed the remains of his right arm wincing at the pain there. "They weren't worth this trouble." He grumbled.

"No they weren't. Sakura is going to be out of commission for at least three days and you'll be recovering even longer." Kakashi grumbled.

"Is she alright?" Sasuke asked glancing over at her. "I can barely sense her chakra."

"She's just exhausted." Naruto assured him laying a second blanket over her. "This happens a lot actually."

The ink haired man's brow cocked at that. "What does that mean?" he demanded.

Naruto glanced at him and then paled. "Nothing important…" he stammered.

"Naruto, I swear I'll cast that Orochimaru genjutsu on you." Sasuke threatened.

The blonde sighed. "It's exactly what you're thinking. She works a lot… Too much, but she won't let anyone help her. She often collapses from exhaustion. We do our best but you know how stubborn she can be."

"She's not going to live much longer at this rate. Between her tendency to overwork and that damn jutsu of hers." The ink haired man snarled.

Naruto's brow furrowed at that. "What are you talking about? What jutsu?"

Sasuke glanced over at the blue eyed ninja. "Are you saying you don't know? About that seal of hers?"

"What about it?" Naruto replied. "It's like Grandma Tsunade's right? It helps her heal really fast."

The ink haired man raked his hand through his hair irritated that the limb felt as heavy as lead. "That jutsu makes her cells divide at an unnatural rate. Cells only divide a set number of times in a person's life time, period." He explained.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Wait, are you serious?" he asked his brow wrinkling.

"Why does everyone look so worried?" Naruto asked. "What aren't you guys telling me?"

"Forcing cells to divide like that is a short term miracle with long term consequences." Kakashi said.

"When she uses that jutsu, she's shortening her lifespan." Sasuke finished his head bowed.

Naruto's eyes widened. He looked down at Sakura, then to Sasuke. "You're joking. That can't be true."

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto took a step forward. "You made her promise not to use it anymore, right Sasuke?" The ink haired man looked away and Naruto's brow furrowed as he rushed forward grabbing his best friend by the shirt. "What are you thinking!? You're her husband damn it! At least protect her from herself!"

"I can't stop her." Sasuke said his eyes narrowing at his friend. "No one can. You know that."

The blonde gritted his teeth. "Put her under genjutsu then! The way Itachi did with that crow. A trigger release one to stop her when she tries to use it."

"Are you seriously asking me to bind my wife that way?" Sasuke snapped his temper flaring. In the Uchiha clan, doing such a thing was the ultimate disrespect to one's spouse. "Butt out! This doesn't have anything to do with you."

"Like Hell it doesn't! Don't you care about what happens to Sakura!? Do you want her to die!?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke's fist snapped forward connecting solidly with Naruto's jaw sending him flying into the nearby wall.

"Don't you _dare_ ask me such a stupid question again." Sasuke snarled his eyes blazing.

"Alright boys. Let's calm down." Kakashi said stepping between them. "Everyone here is exhausted and therefore… snappy, to say the least. Let's get some rest and we'll talk about everything that's happened once everyone is back on their feet."

Naruto nodded and staggered out of the room with Kakashi a few steps behind him. He stopped and turned back. "Sasuke, don't take what Naruto said today seriously. He's just tired and stressed out." His dark eyes softened. "We both know how much you love her and how much her decision weighs on you." He said before closing the door behind him.

Sasuke waited until the footsteps faded before he leaned forward and covered his face in his hand. "It's not like I want her do die you loser." He hissed into his palm. "But I can't stop her." He whispered looking over at his sleeping wife.

Sasuke was awoken by the sensation of movement and then warmth pressing up against his side. His eyes opened and he glanced over unsurprised when his eyes met the jade ones of his wife as she slipped into bed with him.

"Are you alright, Tsuma?" he asked her gently.

"Alright? Of course I'm not." She replied her hand fisting in his shirt. "You scared the life out of me Sasuke." She pressed her face to his chest. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Sorry." He replied touching her face.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, you big jerk." She grumbled wrapping her arms around him as best she could.

He stroked her hair lightly not saying anything as she silently wept into his chest releasing days of pent up worry and frustration. Giving comfort was still something he was new to and with his body is the rough shape it was, there really wasn't anything more he could do for her.

"Thank you for saving me Sakura." He said after several minutes.

She hiccupped against his chest and held him tighter. "Of course I did." She sniffed.

He pressed a kiss to her floral scented hair. "I love you Sakura." He said softly. "Sleep. I can still sense your fatigue."

"That talent of yours can be annoying." She muttered but curled up more firmly against him her leg slipping between his. "I love you Sasuke. I'm so glad you're alive."

"Yeah. So am I." he replied softly as her breathing began to even out and slow.

 **Author's Note: I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. My life has been crazy hectic between school starting up again, family emergencies, work, and preparing for major surgery. Due to that I can't promise when the next update will come, but I will not abandon or neglect this story. I hope to be back to weekly updates once I've recovered and my life has once again slipped into a more comfortable, manageable rhythm. Thank you for all of your love and support! I appreciate it!**


	24. Chapter 24

"You have a mission?" Sasuke said as Sakura sank into the chair set up at his bedside in the hospital.

She nodded. "Yeah. I've been asked to go to The Hidden Stone and assist with some medical workshops."

"I see." He replied lacing their fingers together when she took his hand. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow at first light. I should have left three days ago but you weren't stable enough for me to go then." She said. "I sent my assistants ahead to set up, but I need to be there to teach and supervise."

"I wish you luck then." He said giving her fingers a squeeze. When her head dropped to touch their joined hands he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I hate this." She muttered. "I do don't want to leave while you're still in such bad shape."

"Sakura, this is part of what we do. It's our duty." He reminded her.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." She replied.

He studied her for a moment and then released her hand, reaching out to pull the curtains around the bed hiding it from view. She needed comfort. Reassurance that he would be fine in her absence and he wanted some of her warmth before she left. There was only one solution. He slipped his fingers under her chin and lifted it, meeting her red, tear filled gaze.

"Come, Tsuma." He murmured softly. "Let me love you."

She blushed scarlet and glanced around nervously before she nodded and climbed into bed with him. He kissed her gently and then with growing passion as she settled in his lap his hand sliding lazily over her back as her fingers slipped into his hair. Their tongues met in a sensual battle for dominance as his fingers found the tie of her bindings beneath her shirt and tugged the knot free. She shuddered in his embrace as he unwound the fabric beneath her clothes and then gasped when he unbuttoned her top and pulled it away revealing her toned torso and perky breasts. His lips left hers to trail down her throat as she threw her head back her fingers pressing into the flesh of his neck as she sighed. He kissed across her collar bones and down to her firm mounds drinking in her sighs as he laved is tongue over a rosy nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

"Sasuke." She sighed tugging at his shirt.

"Shh." He reminded her as he moved away to let her pull the loose grey shirt over his head.

His mouth returned to its prior position against her breast making her moan and sigh as his hand moved to the waist of her pants. He unsnapped the button and slipped his hand inside her panties making her jerk and gasp when he touched her clit.

"You're so wet." He whispered hotly as the tightness in his pants suddenly doubled.

She moaned and lifted her hips wiggling out of her bottoms before pulling his down. Her hand slid over his throbbing erection and he hissed and then groaned. Though he wanted to dominate her. Force her onto her knees and take her from behind he knew he didn't have the strength. Instead, he choose the second best option available.

"Ride me." He whispered in his wife's ear as she leaned forward.

Her flushed cheeks darkened further and she nodded. She lifted her hips positioned him at her soaking wet entrance and then lowered them. Sasuke's eyes rolled back in his head at the pleasurable sensation and a low moan slipped past his lips.

"Damn Sakura." He gasped.

"Sasuke." She moaned as she began to set her rhythm. "You're so deep!"

"Lewd woman." He replied with a smirk before sucking on her breast.

She cried out and he quickly muffled the sound with his mouth drinking in her cries and moans of passion as she rode out her pleasure. His hand slid around her waist steadying her as she increased her pace her walls tightening around him. She threw her head back muffling her cries by biting on her own finger as Sasuke peppered her shoulders with bites and kisses. His hand gripped her waist almost painfully hard as he jerked his hips up to meet her thrusts. Her walls fluttered around him and she came undone with a cry as he groaned jerking into her twice more before spilling himself inside her.

"I've missed that." Sakura said with a sigh leaning against his chest.

"So have I." he replied stroking her sweat dampened hair. "We should get dressed before anything troublesome happens though."

She blushed scarlet and quickly went to work pulling her clothes on before tossing him his. "This is all your fault." She muttered as she buttoned up her top.

He smirked as he pulled his pants on and then reached out grabbing Sakura by the arm yanking her towards him. "I know you enjoyed it." He purred before pressing his mouth to hers taking it in a passionate kiss.

She sighed and draped her arms around his neck straddling his hips once more as she sank onto the bed once more. He kissed her back and was just beginning to feel the stirring of desire once more when a knock at the door startled the couple apart.

"Sasuke, Sakura, may I come in?" Came Kakashi's voice.

"Yes." Sasuke called out smirking at the glare Sakura shot him as she finger combed her sex mussed hair.

The grey haired ninja walked inside smiling warmly behind his mask.

"Sasuke, it's good to see you looking so good." He said with a smile. "Sakura, I trust you're ready for your mission?"

"Yes Lord Hokage. I'll leave tomorrow as promised." She said nodding her head a little.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." He said reaching to lay a hand on her shoulder. "I promise once you return I'll give both of you a bit of time off. Unless some catastrophic disaster strikes."

"You shouldn't say things like that. Especially with Naruto in the village." Sakura grumbled.

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm serious though. I've been working you both exceptionally hard. You deserve a break, one that doesn't involve being hooked up to an IV." He said motioning to the line that was still taped securely to Sasuke's hand.

"Thank you." Sakura said bowing to the Hokage before glancing at the clock. "I should go home and pack." She admitted before brushing her fingers through Sasuke's bangs. "I'll be back as soon as I'm done." She assured him before leaving the room closing the door firmly behind her.

"She's always been perceptive." Kakashi said moving to sit in the vacant seat by the bed. "I think I owe her bonus."

"What do you need from me Kakashi?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

The Hokage chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "So blunt." Muttered before leaning forward bracing his forearms on his knees. "We've started interrogating the ANBU deserters. They're not struggling as much as I anticipated which I can only assume is because you said something to shake their deep set, loyalty and devotion to Danzo's ideals."

"Did you learn anything more about the biological weapons program?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi nodded. "It's just as Kabuto explained. A project of Orochimaru's that Danzo picked up." The seasoned shinobi laced his fingers together. "Luckily for us, the formula is hard to replicate and expensive to produce so making it on a large scale should be extremely difficult."

Sasuke's brow furrowed as he studied his teacher. "I know you have more to say, just say it."

The grey haired ninja sighed. "Unfortunately for us, the formula has found it's way into the hands of the Anti-Shinobi faction."

The ink haired ninja's eyes widened. "What?" he nearly snarled.

Kakashi raked a hand through his hair. "That's why they were circling that area. They were making contact with one of the organization's leaders."

"Damn." Sasuke hissed.

"It's not a good situation." Kakashi admitted. "But luckily for us, they don't have the capital or resources to produce the chemical compound. However, if they start to gather more wealthy supporters, the situation could get nasty. Thanks to Sakura and Kabuto's hard work, we certainly have a leg up on the situation. Having an anti-viral already prepared will certainly be a life saver, even so, it's not an instantaneous fix. If enough shinobi are infected at once, it would still pose a serious threat to the village."

"You're right." Sasuke agreed. "So what do you suggest?"

"There's not much we can do at the moment." Kakashi admitted. "However, I wanted to make you aware of the situation." A wicked smile touched his lips. "I also thought you'd be pleased to hear that they were severely punished for the suffering they put you and Sakura through."

Sasuke's own lips upturned into a brief smirk. "Good. Hopefully other potential traitors will hear about it and think twice before crossing The Leaf."

"That's the hope." The grey haired man said glancing at the clock. "I better return to the office before Naruto wrecks it." He said as he stood. "I'll be sure to visit while Sakura's away so you don't get to lonely."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and clicked his tongue. "I don't need or want company." He snapped.

"Of course not." His former teacher agreed with a wink. "Good bye Sasuke."

%&%&

"Take care of yourself while I'm gone." Sakura said as she snapped her thick brown belt into place around her waist. "I haven't stocked the fridge but I'm sure my mom will when you're released next week." She said tightening her Leaf headband in her hair. "I'll let you know when I make it to the Hidden Stone."

"Do you have everything?" Sasuke asked as she slipped a backpack over her shoulders.

"I do." She replied tightening the strap on her holster at her thigh.

Sasuke studied her, a feeling of anxiety creeping into his heart. He knew she was strong and capable. Better than almost anyone in fact. Even so, he couldn't help but worry about her especially with Lord Sakamoto and his hired goons in hiding. On impulse, he reached out and grabbed her hand pulling until she nearly fell into bed with him.

"Stay safe." He told her firmly capturing her gaze with his own. "Lord Sakamoto is still at large and you have a substantial black-market bounty on your head."

She leaned forward and touched her forehead to his. "I will. Don't worry."

Sasuke tipped his chin up and captured her mouth in a passionate, demanding kiss, hoping it would convey all the things his lips could not speak. His silent prayer for her to finish her journey quickly and return to his side. When he finally pulled away breathless, Sakura cupped his face with her hands.

"I love you Sasuke." She said softly.

"I know." He replied reaching to tap two fingers lightly against her forehead. "I'll see you when you get back."

She blushed and smiled. "That's my line." She teased before pressing one more kiss to his mouth. "Good bye darling."

"Have a safe journey, Tsuma." He replied watching as she walked across the room and then through the door offering him one last warm smile before she closed it behind her.

Her mission was supposed to last one month, he had a feeling between his continued recovery, and her absence, it was going to be the longest month he'd had in a while.

He was right too. After another week, he was finally released from the hospital. He returned home and immediately began training again. Though he did his best to stay occupied, he couldn't help but notice the void Sakura had left behind.

Naruto and their other friend's did their best to help distract him by inviting him out, but he'd never been the most social person and that hadn't changed after his marriage to Sakura. He was content to train and study up on both the current affairs of the village as well as the events that had happened during his years of wandering. Unfortunately after two weeks, the thing he'd hated most about living in a village began to happen again.

"Sasuke! Coming back from another training session?" A high pitched feminine voice asked.

He nearly rolled his eyes and glanced over at the young woman standing near the entrance to his clan's property. She was a petite woman with wavy blonde hair, and murky brown eyes. He'd never seen her before and guessed she was a few years younger than him from both her childish pig tail hair style and the way she nervously shifted her feet and hands. She looked like trouble, nothing but trouble and he ignored her striding swiftly past without sparing her a second glance. He'd hoped to stop by his house to check on the progress but didn't want the girl following him there and instead made his way towards the market intent on picking up some rice and tomatoes.

"Hey! Are you really married to Sakura Sensei?" the girl asked.

He continued to ignore her as he approached the fruit and vegetable stand his wife preferred.

"Ah! Sasuke! Good to see you again." The older woman said with a smile as she reached behind the counter. "I have your order here." She said laying the bag in front of him. "I hope you're eating properly with your wife gone."

"I am." He assured her handing the money over.

It wasn't a lie. Between his mother in law, and Hinata he nearly had more food than he could eat. The rice and tomatoes were for the lunches he brought along during training.

"I'm glad to hear it. Tell Lady Sakura to stop in when she returns to town. I'm about to press my lavender and I know how much she likes the oil." The woman said.

"I'll let her know." He assured her before taking his purchases and heading back towards the apartment he shared with his wife.

"So you are married to Sakura Sensei." The girl said a sad sigh leaving her lips. "All well, you know what they say right?" She moved closer and trailed her finger up his arm. "Life's short, have an affair. You must be awful lonely without her around right? I can be a substitute. She'll never have to know."

The vein in Sasuke's forehead jumped with irritation. "Get your hand off me right now." He snarled making her flinch and take a step back. "I have absolutely no interest in you so go away." He snapped before taking to the roof tops.

Damn, fan girls were so annoying! It wasn't like any of them could hold a candle to his wife either. Their affections were shallow and fueled by lust and greed. He was simply a prize to be won, the ultimate conquest. He wasn't stupid. Nor was he weak to feminine wiles. If he had been, Karin would have had her way with him long ago. The only woman he wanted was his wife. No other would do.

He quickly entered his home and locked the door securely behind him. He left his cloak and shoes in the entry way and made his way to the kitchen. The house was so quiet, it reminded him of his genin days, when he lived alone. A pang of loneliness tinged inside his chest until he noticed a photo of Sakura smiling while holding her chunin vest on the wall. He set down the grocery bag on the table and reached out to touch the photo.

"That's right. I'm not alone anymore." He said softly smiling at the picture before he moved back into the kitchen.

He started a batch of rice and then pulled a small pot of beef stew that Mebuki had left from the fridge and set it on the stove to reheat for dinner. As his food cooked, he retrieved a book from Sakura's shelves detailing the events of an attack by political extremists on the village before the war and began to read. It never ceased to amaze him how Sakura could save and end lives with grace and speed. Her quick wit on the battle field was truly a gift that allowed her to take down the most underhanded of foes with her bare hands. So many people didn't give her the credit she deserved. She didn't have the advantage of large scale jutsu to use to the way other powerful shinobi did yet she could still run with the best of them.

The subtle sound bubbling let him know that his food was done and he carried his book to the table and laid it down. He turned off the heat, dished up the portion he wanted and then returned to the table eating in silence as he read about the massive lightning style jutsu that had nearly destroyed the village.

"Interesting." He mused. "Besides Kakashi and I, I wonder who else would be a strong enough lightning user to cast this jutsu."

When he was finished, he cleaned up his dishes, made the extra rice into rice balls for the next day and then quickly showered. He then retired to the bedroom and continued to read feeling a pang of regret that he hadn't been around to help. Then again, they'd clearly fared well enough. He smirked when he read of Sakura's battle with the poisoned moth user feeling his pride for her swell with the brutal way she'd take down her opponent and his jutsu.

"That's my girl." He murmured to himself tracing her name fondly.

He'd known from the beginning that she had great potential. Reading about her transformation from the timid, insecure genin he'd grown up with, to the confident, legendary warrior she was now was something he was enjoying immensely.

%&%&

Over the next several weeks, he learned several things. One of them was that the girl with blonde's hair was Minami, only because she told him, another was that the girl clearly had no idea what the word 'no' meant. She was always waiting for him when he finished training, inching closer and closer to the line that marked his property every time. To be honest, he was getting fed up, but she was a member of the village, so he did his best to be patient.

Sasuke groaned and leaned against the door of his home. "I can't take much more of this." He grumbled nearly flinching when there was a knock at the door.

He glanced out the peep hole and was irritated to find her standing there with a pot in her hands. "Sasuke! I brought you dinner!" she exclaimed. "Open up!"

"Like Hell." He snarled under his breath as he kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen.

He filled a tea pot with water and set it on the stove intent on eating one of Naruto's favorite dishes, ramen in a cup. Sakura was due back the next day and he'd already cleaned the apartment in anticipation of that. The last thing he wanted was dirty dishes waiting for her when she returned. In fact, he planned to take her out to eat and show her their completed home the evening of her return.

The doorbell rang and he hissed in irritation.

"I know you're in there Sasuke! Just let me in! I promise all I want to do is eat with you." Minami called out.

"I wasn't born yesterday." He scoffed.

The girl had the same look in her eyes as Karin. If he let her in, she'd try to jump his bones for sure. It was so bloody annoying! The girl was obviously as thick as a brick wall or just didn't know when to give up. He was betting it was a combination of both.

So he ignored her and poured the hot water into the cup and covered it to let it cook. While he waited, he choose another book from Sakura's shelf intent on reading about the war preparations. He'd never realized or appreciated just how much work had gone into war. Sakura had clearly worked hard even before the fighting started getting medicine and other supplies ready.

"Sasuke! Let me in!" the girl yelled again.

Knowing there was an annoying neighbor nearby that would write nasty messages if he didn't at least attempt to send the girl away, he sighed and walked to the door and yanked it open. Her grin was wide as she took a step towards the open door but he blocked her with his body his eyes blazing.

"Get lost." He snapped. "I mean it."

The girl's murky brown eyes began to water. "But I.. I just wanted you to eat what I made." She sniffed.

"No. I have dinner prepared. Now leave." He said firmly.

"I can eat with you! They say food tastes better if you eat it with some-"

"I said leave." Sasuke growled. "The only company I desire is my own. Get out before I make you."

The girl paled. "But… But I love you." She confessed. "I just want to be near you, I promised I won't ask for anything else."

"I don't care." He said before slamming the door in her face and locking if firmly. "This is the thing I hate most about the village." He hissed returning to his ramen.

He ate it quickly ignoring the feminine sobs coming from just outside the door. The girl didn't love him. Even if she did, it wouldn't matter. His heart belonged to his wife and no one else. His thoughts focused on her as he smiled. Less than twenty four hours from now she'd be home, in his arms where she belonged. If he said he wasn't excited, he'd be lying to himself. If he said he hadn't missed her, he'd be lying as well.

He cleaned his chop sticks, threw away the foam cup and hopped into the shower washing away the dirt and grime of the day. When he was finished, he dried off and then went to work wrapping the remains of his limb his brow furrowed in concentration and irritation.

"Sakura does this much better." He grumbled as he awkwardly secured the knot.

Once he was dressed in his sleeping clothes, he retired to their bedroom and laid down in their bed looking up at the ceiling. Sakura was coming home tomorrow. The thought repeated like a mantra in his head as he drifted off. In his dream she slipped into bed with him and trailed her hand over his arm in an inviting gesture.

"Sakura." He sighed.

His body began to react, his blood warming and just as he was about to turn towards her, he noticed something. Her fingernails were too long. Hair brushed his face as she leaned down to kiss him but the texture was wrong. It was a little too dry.

His eyes shot open as he bolted out of bed and he tackled the intruder to the ground pressing a kunai to their throat. Though the person looked like Sakura superficially, his keen eyes did not deceive him. The woman was clearly an imposter but why they had taken his wife's form, he did not know.

"Who are you and why are you here?" he demanded.

The woman's eyes widened. "Sasuke, it's me Sakura, your wife." The woman replied.

He pressed the knife more firmly to the imposter's throat. "I won't ask you again!" he snarled. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Sasuke? Why are you acting like this? My mission ended early so I hurried home to see you." The woman said reaching up towards his face.

The bedroom door suddenly opened and Sakura appeared her eyes widening at the scene before her.

"What is this!?" she demanded her jade eyes blazing.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said his eye widening. "I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow." Sakura said motioning to the clock that displayed the time as six thirty am in bright red letters. "Now explain to me exactly what's going on."

"That woman is an imposter!" The girl beneath him exclaimed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and popped a hip. "Oh please." She scoffed. "Sasuke's eyes aren't that easy to fool. If I was the imposter, I'd be the one with the knife at my throat." Her gaze met her husband's. "Naruto wrote me telling me you were having trouble with a stalker. I take it the brat trying to use my face to get into our bed is her?"

"I don't know. I never managed to find out their identity." He replied.

"Stop it! I'm the real Sakura! Look at me!" the woman shrieked. "You were moaning my name when I touched you in bed."

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously and Sasuke nearly flinched at the righteous anger he saw there.

"Saskue, get off her." She said calmly.

He cocked a brow but knew better than to ask questions when she was in such a mood and nodded removing the knife from the girl's throat and stood up.

"Finally." The girl said standing up herself before reaching for him. "Sasuke, I knew you'd come to your senses an-"

Her words were abruptly cut off when Sakura launched forward and slammed her fist into the imposter's abdomen sending her flying through the glass of the veranda slamming into the railing outside. The woman gasped and then coughed as blood dripped from several cuts made by the glass.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The imposter rasped as Sakura strode forward.

The pink haired medic grabbed her rival by the front of her shirt and hauled her upright until their faces were inches apart.

"That's my line, you tramp!" she snarled. "You use _my face_ to get a spare key from _my landlord_ and use it to slip into _my bed_ with _my husband_ and you have the gall to ask what's wrong with _**me**_!?" she shouted. "You should be thankful I didn't punch your creepy face in! Now who in the Hell are you!? Start talking or I'll throw you over this railing and show you exactly why The Hokage himself fears my wrath!"

The woman trembled and the transformation faded out as her fear overwhelmed her chakra control.

"Minami." Sasuke said walking up to stand beside his wife. "She's the one Naruto was talking about."

Sakura's grip on the girl's shirt tightened. "The one who's been stalking you for weeks?" she confirmed.

He nodded and she growled in irritation before turning back to the blonde. "This is the one and only warning you will ever get. Lay your hands on my husband again and I'll make sure you regret it for the rest of your life."

The girl glared at her. "Why should he belong to you alone?" she asked. "I love Sasuke!"

Sakura glared right back. "I don't give a damn. Sasuke is my husband. He belongs to me."

"But I love him!" the girl shrieked.

"It doesn't matter." Sakura replied. "He doesn't love you. He loves me. Now get out of here!" She said releasing the girl's shirt and straightening. "Damn." She hissed glancing around at the mess. "I came home hoping for some r and r but instead I had to deal with this whore and shattered the stupid door." She said turning towards her husband.

He smirked at that. "That's alright." He said holding his hand out to her. "We'll set up the futon in the front room and you can rest there." Their hands met and he smiled as he tugged her into his chest. "Welcome home Tsuma." He said softly cupping her cheek with his hand before their foreheads touched.

"It's good to be home darling." She replied her expression softening, her body relaxing at his gentle touch.

"Why? Why is it her?" the girl whispered. "It should be me!" She shrieked.

Sasuke glanced up as the blonde charge at his wife with a massive shard of glass in hand aimed at her heart. Without a second thought, he switched their positions, placing Sakura behind him as his Susanoo flashed to life around them shattering the glass as it came in contact with the wall of purple.

"What?" Minami said before Sasuke wrapped the hand of his giant around her holding her in place.

"Sakura. Call Shikamaru and get someone to pick this psycho up." He said firmly. "I've had more than enough of her antics."

The pink haired medic nodded and rushed out of the room. Sasuke waited until she was in the kitchen before slowly increasing the pressure of his giant's fist. The girl gasped and writhed in it's grip.

"Why are you doing this?" she rasped. "I thought you were a nice guy."

He nearly smirked at that. "That just goes to show that you don't know me at all. I'm not nice, I've never been nice. Do you know what happened to the last girl that tried to slip into my bed uninvited?" he asked.

The girl shook her head.

"I stabbed her through the chest with my lightning blade." He said without a trace of emotion. "The only reason she's still living today is because my wife stopped me just before I was about to deal the finishing blow and then healed her."

Minami paled her entire body trembling. "No… That can't be true." She whimpered.

"I did." He replied his eyes as cold as ice. "You'd best think twice before coming near me or my wife again. I came back to protect the village because the people I care about most are in it, however you are not one of those people and never will be. I can and will completely shatter your existence from this world if you raise a hand against my family again."

Minami shuddered. "I don't get it." She whimpered. "You were so kind."

"I wasn't. I was tolerating your presence for the sake of reaching a peaceful, non-violent solution to your obsessive stalking. However, you raised a weapon against my most precious person. I will never forget it nor forgive you for it." He told her.

"Sasuke! Shikamaru and Choji are on their way." Sakura said returning to the room.

"Good. I'm sick of looking at her face." He replied.

When the girl began to cry, he felt nothing.

"Sorry about this Sakura, Sasuke. If we'd known she'd go this far, we would have done something sooner." Shikamaru said as he restrained the girl.

"It's not your fault." Sakura replied. "These things happen. They seem to happen to me and Sasuke more than other people, but still."

Chouji laughed. "That's true unfortunately. Still, this sucks. Sorry guys. If you need a place to crash, my house is always open."

"Same with me." Shikamaru added.

"Thank you." Sasuke said gently touching the small of Sakura's back. "I think we'll be alright though."

The girl was carted away wailing and shrieking like a banshee and the Uchiha couple breathed a collective sigh of relief when the screaming finally quieted.

"So much for a lazy morning." Sakura said walking back towards their bedroom frowning at the shattered glass. "What a mess." She grumbled walking over and picking up the trash can intent on cleaning up the glass.

"Don't." Sasuke said grabbing her hand. "Leave it alone. You're exhausted. Go take a shower, I'll brew some chamomile tea."

"But-"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "No arguments. Go Tsuma." He said firmly though his eyes were soft and warm.

She sighed but relented. "Alright darling." She said pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'll try to hurry."

"Don't worry about it. There's no rush." He assured her.

She smiled at him before grabbing a fresh set of clothes from the closet and walked to the bathroom. He busied himself making the tea and then a small breakfast of rice balls prepared. He then walked to the hall closet, pulled down the spare futon and laid it out in the living room.

Sakura stepped out of the shower in her clean clothes still rubbing a towel through her damp hair and smiled at him.

"It smells good." She commented as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good." He said as she sat at her spot and picked up the tea cup.

"It tastes good too. Another thing you'll always be better at than me." She said.

Sasuke studied her for a moment remembering the long weeks without her and the way she'd so viciously attacked the intruder in their home. His affection for her swelled and he stepped forward wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Sasuke?" She questioned laying her hand on his arm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied nuzzling her ear with his nose enjoying the way she shivered at the sensation. "Hurry. Finish and come to bed." He whispered in her ear his fingertips siding sensually along the neckline of her v necked shirt.

She blushed scarlet and nodded quickly downing the tea and a rice ball as he pulled the covers back. When she stood from the chair but moved away from him, he frowned.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I need to brush my teeth now that I've eaten." She said twisting her hands nervously.

He rolled his eyes and swept forward grabbing her around the waist and slinging her over his shoulder. "I've never cared about stuff like that." He said.

"Sasuke! Put me down!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Playing hard to get?" he mused tossing her gently onto the futon. "What a surprise coming from you."

He hovered over her smiled at the blush on her cheeks, the light dancing in her eyes. "I feel a little off I'm not sure why." She confessed. "Maybe it's because of that girl I found in our bedroom."

"Ridiculous. There's no reason for you to feel even a speck of jealousy over an insignificant insect like her." He said leaning down to trail his mouth along the line of her jaw.

He was surprised when she flipped their positions and tugged his shirt off. "I'm not jealous. You misunderstood." She replied running her fingers along his strong shoulders and over his muscled chest. "I'm angry." She said flexing her fingers against the skin of his abdomen. "So very angry that she came into _my_ home and laid her filthy hands on _my_ husband." She pulled of her shirt in a fluid motion revealing her perfect breasts. "My blood is still boiling."

He blinked in surprise at the fire in her eyes. The righteous anger that was nearly tangible in the air. She really was angry. Was it his fault? Should he have made more of an effort to keep the girl away? His thoughts were interrupted when she reached inside his pants and gripped his hardening member.

"Sakura!" he gasped a bolt of lightning going straight to his groin when she pulled off his pants and boxers.

She took his hardened member into her mouth and he gasped as her tongue and hand went to work. He reached down and grabbed her hair tugging lightly. Her heat and touches were too much. He was approaching his peak much faster than he'd anticipated and he needed her to stop. He didn't want to come in her mouth. He wanted to come inside her.

"Sakura, slow down." He rasped. "Please, I don't want-" She squeezed with her hand and nibbled with her teeth and he couldn't contain himself spilling inside her mouth with a shout.

She licked her lips and wiped her chin with the back of her hand, her eyes half lidded with self-satisfaction. He could already feel himself beginning to harden again at the sight. Gods how he wanted to be inside her. To feel her warmth and heat. It wasn't just lust, it was deeper. A desperate desire to become one with her and bathe in her light.

"Sakura please." He whispered his fingers fumbling with her shorts. "I want to be inside you."

She colored prettily as she helped him divest her of the last items of clothing. When she was finally naked, he rose up forcing her onto her back and then sheathed himself in her a low moan of relief and satisfaction falling from his lips. His lips captured hers as he set his rhythm pants and moans filling the air. Sakura wrapped her arms and legs around him, inviting him deeper as her fingernails dug into the skin of his back. Her mouth latched onto his neck sucking and biting with aggression he'd never felt from her before.

"Sasuke." She panted. "I love you."

He gasped and thrust harder as he neared his climax twisting his hips in an effort to make her follow. He moaned as he finally reached his limit and spilled himself inside her collapsing on top of her. When he caught his breath, he rolled off of her and was surprised when instead of shifting to lay her head on his chest or shoulder the way she normally did, she sat up and raked a hand through her hair pulling her knees to her chest.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked his brow furrowed with concern. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I feel fine." Sakura replied wrapping an arm around her bent legs.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked studying her closely.

She leaned her head forward and sighed. "Why did I have to find out about your stalker from Naruto?" she asked softly.

His eyes widened at that. "What do you mean?" he asked sitting up.

"I wrote you, and you never replied let alone let me know about all the trouble she was giving you." She said raking her fingers through her hair. "When Naruto wrote me about it, I wasn't shocked or surprised really. You seem to attract the psycho, stalker types. I just…" she tightened her grip on her legs. "I thought we were closer than that. I was… hurt that you hadn't reached out to me."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he sat up. She'd been hurt by that? Why? It wasn't like he was going to cheat on her or anything. The girl wasn't a threat so he hadn't bothered to say anything.

"Sakura," he said reaching out to touch her shoulder. "that girl is nothing. Her stalking was irritating but nothing to worry about. There was no reason for me to tell you about it."

"I figured you'd say something like that." She said with a sigh. "Typical Sasuke, doing everything on his own." She turned and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Sorry." He said wrapping his arm around her. "I've never been good at expressing myself, and I'm even worse at dealing with feelings and emotions." He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know." She replied moving closer to him. "I just care about you." She yawned and sighed.

"Sleep Tsuma." He said easing her onto her back. "You can tell me about your mission when you wake up."

She nodded and curled up against his side. "Wake me up at lunch time. I don't want to sleep too long. I need to get back to a normal sleep schedule." She said.

"Alright." He said brushing the hair from her face.

She smiled. "Thank you darling."

Once she'd drifted off, he quickly dressed and entered the bedroom. The glass door was a total loss and would take time to repair. As he cleaned up the glass, a thought occurred to him. Their house was done, why not just move in? Sure he'd planned to do it in stages, but there was no way he was going to live in this house with an easy way inside so prominent. Not with Lord Sakamoto's hired goons still slinking through the village stalking his wife on the aristocrat's orders. Interrogating En hadn't helped in finding the Lord's other spies within the village. The former book keeper had no idea that his employer had anyone else besides him keeping tabs on the pink haired medic.

Once the glass was cleaned up and the blood stains scrubbed away, Sasuke took a break sipping on a cup of green tea on the couch with a book was he split his attention between a book written on water style jutsu and his wife sleeping just feet away from him. She was so precious. He'd promised to treasure her, yet he'd failed. Made her feel insecure by not confiding in her. He needed to do better.

"A surprise?" Sakura asked as they ate lunch together at the table.

He nodded. "Yes. I have something to show you after lunch if that's alright."

She smiled warmly at him. "Of course." She said.

He smiled back and they quickly finished their meals. Once the dishes were rinsed, they left the apartment walking down the road that led towards the Uchiha property.

"How was The Hidden Stone?" he asked as they walked.

"Good." She replied. "They're really making good progress as far as getting their hospitals up to date and their medical ninja's properly trained. I was impressed with how much they've improved over the past year."

"That's good. The stronger our allies are, the safer we are as well." He said with a nod. "Were you asked to take on an apprentice?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. In fact, the medic they suggested asked me specifically about learning the Myotonic Regeneration jutsu." She said. "I turned him down. Not only do I not have time to take on an apprentice right now, but I don't think it's a technique that should be taught so easily. It's forbidden for a reason." She said touching her seal absently.

He nodded. "That's good. There's no reason for you to teach it to anyone if you don't want to." He said.

She nodded. "That's what I thought."

"Here." He said motioning to the house that stood before them. "Surprise."

Sakura's eyes widened as she took in the traditional looking structure with the Uchiha crest etched into the main beams of the entry way.

"Our house!" she squealed excitedly. "It's finished?"

He nodded. "I picked up the keys yesterday." He informed her. "Come with me."

Sakura nodded and smiled as they entered the newly finished building leaving their sandals in the entry way.

"Sasuke. It's wonderful." She breathed as she walked through the main hall into the living room and back into the kitchen. "I still can't believe we can afford this." She admitted as she touched the newly installed appliances.

"The Uchiha clan has always been rather wealthy." Sasuke replied smiling at the look of wonder and happiness on his wife's face. "Come." He said taking her hand. "Let's go upstairs."

He led her up the staircase and to the main hall. "There's one bedroom." He said motioning to the first room. "This is a bathroom." He said motioning to a room right across the hall. "This room will be good for a home office." He said motioning to the next room, he then paused in front of the last door. "This, is our room." He slid it open and they both stepped inside.

The room was spacious with a set of sliding paper doors that led out onto a large veranda overlooking the forest. There was a second door leading to a full bathroom.

"It's perfect Sasuke." Sakura said wrapping her arms around him.

"Shall we move in?" Sasuke asked returning her embrace.

"You mean today?" Sakura asked her eyes wide.

He nodded. "We might as well. The veranda door in the apartment is broken and I don't think it's a good idea to stay there with Sakamoto's men still at large." He said holding her closer. "What do you think?"

The pink haired woman in his embrace smiled. "I think it's a great idea."

"Good. Let's head home then. We should be able to use a summoning jutsu to move all of the big things." He said releasing her. "The faster we get going, the less time this will take."

Sakura smiled and nodded before pressing her mouth to his. "Our new home. I can't tell you how much this means to me. Thank you Sasuke." She said pressing her face to his neck.

He smiled and stroked her hair for a moment before grabbing her hand. "Come. Let's get started."

The move took the rest of the day. To be frank, it would have taken much longer had Sakura been an ordinary woman. However, she was as strong as they came with stamina as well as excellent organizational skills. She sat in the living room surrounded by boxes and suddenly turned to him as she was about to open one.

"Sasuke, let's go get the trunks from Naka shrine." She said. "I want them here as soon as possible."

The ink haired man's eyes widened and then softened. "Right. I agree. Let's go."

 **Author's Note: I'm back! My surgery was a success and I'm on the road to recovery. I apologize for the inferior quality of this chapter. I was in a hurry and a little off (pain killers and such) The next one will be much better. Thank you for your support and patience!**


	25. Chapter 25

Sasuke knelt in front of his brother's trunk that was laid neatly beside his father and his mother's in the corner of their bedroom, and gently lifted the lid. Sakura had seemed to sense his desire to be alone with the few material possessions left that belonged to his family and had left him alone as she busied herself with putting their house in order.

He ran his fingers over his brother's things. Shuriken, kunai, an old style thigh holster, piano wire; tools of his trade. Weapons used by the child prodigy of the Uchiha clan known by all for his deadly skill. His attention then shifted to the objects that most people didn't associate this his bother at all. A hand written recipe to make tri colored dango. An old blue stuffed dinosaur, almost identical to his own green one that was tucked away in one of the boxes he'd kept in the secret room under Naka shrine. A hand sewn blanket with the Uchiha crest, one that he was fairly certain his brother's lover had made for him based on the stitching that was a little different compared to his mother's work. A pair of white cat ears. A photo album filled with pictures of their childhood. As he looked through the pages, his hands trembled and his eyes watered. They'd had such happy times together. Playing, studying, learning, even getting into trouble from time to time. How he wished things could have been different. That those happy times had lasted just a bit longer, that he'd understood his brother earlier.

His eyes widened as a pair of warm arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind and a chin came to rest of his shoulder. Sakura must have heard him or simply sensed something was off and come to check on him. She said nothing as she knelt there behind him, holding him gently and he was thankful for that. He didn't need pity, or apologies, or sweet words of affirmation. All he needed was concrete evidence that he wasn't alone, that the Uchiha clan was still alive and well after their long history of sorrow and bloodshed. They knelt together for some time as he finished flipping through the pages, her warm presence taking the edge off of the sharp sting of regret and sadness that permeated his soul. When he finished the album, he laid it gently inside the trunk next to a pair grey arm guards and reached up to lay his hand on Sakura's forearm.

"Is there something you needed?" he asked softly.

She turned her head and kissed his cheek. "No, but I had the feeling that you needed me." She replied.

A small smile touched his lips as his grip on her arm tightened slightly. "You're right." He replied softly. "Thank you Tsuma."

"You're welcome, darling. It makes me happy that you feel that way." She confessed. "Tell me, do you want me to make something for dinner or should we go out?" she asked.

"Let's go out. There's no reason for you to cook on top of all of the work you've been doing." He said as she stood up and he quickly followed.

"What are you in the mood for?" she asked moving over to the closet.

"There's a seafood place that opened up while you were gone." He replied pulling a clean set of clothes from the chest of drawers he'd filled earlier. "I was waiting for you to return to try it."

"That sounds great." She replied pulling out a red dress he hadn't seen before from the closet. "There wasn't any seafood in The Hidden Stone. Because of their location they eat mostly red meat. I'm looking forward to it." She carried her selected clothing items to the bathroom and he shook his head.

"Why are you being shy?" he asked as he slipped off his dirty shirt and tossed it into the laundry basket.

"I'm not." She replied. "I just don't want you to seem me primp and prepare." She muttered so softly he could hardly catch it.

He smirked at her little insecurities and pulled on a fresh dark blue shirt. He slipped out of his dirty black pants and changed into a set of clean grey ones before walking over to the vanity and pulling a comb through his inky spikes. It was all surreal. He was in his own house, living with a wife who loved him. He never imagined he'd have such things, yet here he was. He was no longer a vagabond drifting through life with no place to call home. He'd found one in the arms of a beautiful woman with pink hair, green eyes, and a warm smile.

"I'm ready." Sakura said stepping out of the bathroom.

He looked her over and nodded in approval. The dress was formfitting, high collared, and reached just below her knees with a slit on each side for easy movement. Her hair was down with a red ribbon secured where she wore her leaf headband and the hair clip he'd given her slipped into her bangs. She was lovely.

"Let's go then." He said moving out the door.

She smiled and followed him out grabbing a light green sweater and her purse as she went. It was cold, but not quite cold enough for snow yet. He walked outside and was pleased by the view from their front entry. Other buildings were close by but not suffocating and the lawn was well manicured. He glanced back as Sakura turned the key locking their new home and froze his eyes widening. On the dress, between her shoulder blades was not the white circle he was accustomed to, but the Uchiha crest. Without a second thought he reached out and touched the symbol tracing the outline with his fingertip.

"Sakura," he murmured softly. "When did you…"

"I ordered some new clothes shortly after you left on that mission to track down the missing ANBU, but between you nearly dying on my operating table and being sent to The Hidden Stone, I hadn't had a chance to pick them up until today." She replied turning around her cheeks blazing. "Do you… like it?" she asked cautiously.

He reached out and embraced her hiding the tears stinging his eyes against her shoulder. He'd never imagined that seeing her wearing his clan's crest would make him so happy.

"It suits you perfectly." He replied softly nuzzling her neck below her ear affectionately before pulling away.

She smiled and followed them out the gate of their new home and down the street towards the main part of the village.

%&%&

"It's been so long since I've eaten like that." Sakura confessed with a groan. "It was so good and I ate way too much."

Sasuke chuckled and sat down on the couch in the living room. "It's fine isn't it? You enjoyed it."

Sakura glanced at him with narrowed eyes before walking over and sitting by him. "Thank you Sasuke. I had a wonderful time."

He smiled and laid his head on hers glancing around the room. They'd hung up wall scrolls of the Uchiha crest as well as a few photographs and paintings. Their house wasn't quite finished, there were still a few boxes hanging around that needed to be emptied, but it felt like a home. Sakura gripped his sleeve and he glanced down at her curiously.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"Sasuke, we're married, we have a house, we have great friends and my parents are alive and well. I'm happy." She looked up at him with tears shimmering in her eyes. "I'm just so happy I feel like my heart is going to burst." She pressed her face to his shoulder. "Thank you. Thank you so much Sasuke."

His eyes widened before his expression softened and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "So am I." he replied. "I'm really happy that you're with me Sakura."

She smiled and lifted her head capturing his lips in a soft kiss. He returned and deepened the contact slipping his tongue between her lips. When her arms started to creep up to lock around his neck he broke off the kiss, yanked her up and over his shoulder and started to carry her across the room.

"Sasuke!" she squeaked in surprise. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"The bed is new. It's a bit bigger than our last one." He said as he mounted the stairs to the second floor. "I'd like to see how we can put the increased size to good use."

He carried her down the hall to their freshly made bed with navy sheets and white and red pillows and laid her down gently. He slipped off his shirt and smirked at the blush that crept over her cheeks even as her eyes heated. He stepped forward and let his pants fall to the floor before advancing until he was face to face with his wife who knelt on the bed. He reached out and stroked a hand through her hair and then cupped her cheek before pressing his mouth to hers.

It was a sweet kiss filled with gratitude and love and his hands moved gently over her body his fingers unclasping the buttons at her neckline before pulling the zipper down slowly. When he finally laid his hands on her skin, she sighed and leaned into his touch her own hands roaming the expanse of his back and side. He unclasped her bra and tossed it to the floor before grabbing her by the waist and half shoved, half pulled her towards the head of the bed. He laid her back against the pillows and smiled at the sight she made. Flushed and alluring with a warmth in her gaze that penetrated his soul. He pressed his forehead to hers for a moment soaking in the warmth that banished all darkness from his heart before resuming his ministrations.

"Sasuke." She sighed as he kissed down her neck, over her collar bones to her breasts.

He nipped, sucked and squeezed the soft mounds following her mews and cries of pleasure as his hand unsnapped the button of her shorts and started to pull them down. Sakura gasped and then moaned, he left her breasts kissing a path down her abdomen towards her hot center. He pulled off her shorts and panties tossing them next to her other clothes on the floor and positioned himself between her legs. When his tongue touched her slick folds, she cried out her back arching before she gripped his shoulders tightly her fingers flexing and then relaxing as though she couldn't decide if she wanted to push him away or pull him closer.

"Relax Tsuma." He said softly gripping her thigh. "I won't hurt you. You enjoyed yourself so much last time."

"I know." She replied. "It's just embara-" her own words were cut off by a gasp of pleasure as he tongued her clit her fingernails digging into his shoulders.

He licked and sucked at her center listening to his wife gasp and whine with pleasure until she came undone with a high pitched cry that turned into a low moan as she tried to catch her breath. He wiped the excess from his mouth and rose up over her taking in her pink tinged features and pleasure clouded eyes before he sheathed himself in her.

She gasped and reached for him with trembling hands locking her arms around his neck as he set his rhythm. His eyes drifted closed as he focused on the sensation of her skin on his, her heat, her gasps, and the floral scent that clung to her hair. Even without his sharrinagan he could see her in perfect detail. She lifted her hips a little allowing him to penetrate deeper and he relished in the sensation moving with increased speed as his own peak drew closer. She rose to meet him one last time and he found it with a shout spilling himself inside her with a low groan. He collapsed on top of her and her fingers slid lazily up his back to thread through his hair as he caught his breath and their bodies cooled.

Sasuke turned his head and pressed a kiss to Sakura's cheek. "I like the bed."

She blinked in surprise before she burst out laughing the sound almost musical to his ears.

"Well that's good to hear. I like it too." She replied tracing nonsense patterns into the skin of his back. After a few moments of quiet, she spoke again. "I learned a little about Deidera while I was in The Hidden Stone." She said. "His explosive clay was certainly a pain to deal with."

"Particularly for someone who doesn't possess lightning chakra." Sasuke agreed as they shifted under the covers.

His wife nodded and reached out lightly tracing a faded scar on his shoulder. "Would you tell me a little about him?" she asked softly.

He cocked a brow at that. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know about your battle against him before you tracked down Itachi." She said glancing away as though embarrassed though her hand reached for his. "I wasn't able to be by your side then. I just… I want to know a little about what you experienced while we were apart." She squeezed his hand. "I don't expect you to tell me everything." She assured him quickly. "It's just-"

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "It's alright. I understand." He said touching his forehead to hers. "I'll tell you though it might take a while."

Her eyes brightened and her lips turned up into a radiant smile as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "Thank you!" she exclaimed.

He gasped at the intense pressure. "Sakura-" he gasped. "It's hard to breathe when you hold me that tightly."

"Oops! I'm sorry." She said releasing him quickly.

"It's alright." He assured her. "Now then, where to start. I suppose it all began when he appeared near the clearing where I was waiting for my team."

The next morning, Sasuke was awaken by the soft sound of the wind whistling through the trees instead of the glaring sunlight and a buzz of voices. He looked up the ceiling and then over at his wife who was still sound asleep her pink hair covering most of her face. With a small shake of his head and a tiny smile, he brushed the silky pink locks from her face. She'd been far more tired than he'd realized. Then again, she'd returned from a somewhat lengthy mission only to be faced with some strange woman trying to seduce her husband. Any woman would be exhausted after seeing such a thing. Now that they were living in a house a little further from the city center, he was hoping such incidents wouldn't happen nearly as frequently.

Deciding that it was best to just let her sleep, Sasuke slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. It was exactly what he'd wanted. Large enough for both a bath and shower. He wanted to take a bath, but had already decided to let Sakura do the honors of taking the first bath in their new home and instead opted for a quick shower. Once he was finished, he walked back into the bedroom to find his wife still sleeping but wrapped around his pillow, curled up into a ball near the place he'd just vacated. He smiled at her antics and quickly dressed before padding quickly down the stairs. He went to work preparing breakfast for them and turned when Sakura walked into the room forty five minutes later.

"Good morning Tsuma." He said setting her plate down at the table.

"Good morning darling." She replied with a sleepy smile. "How long have you been up?"

"A little more than an hour." He replied setting down his own plate.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleep that long." She said sitting down at the table.

"You must have needed the extra sleep." He said handing her a cup of tea. "Don't worry about it. Kakashi told you to take some time off anyway."

Sakura sighed and lifted her bowl of miso soup and then stopped studying the contents. "Are there… tomatoes in this?" she asked.

Sasuke blinked in surprise and looked at his own bowl. He realized there weren't any of the red colored fruits in there and nearly blushed as he looked away.

"Sorry, I must have given you the wrong bowl." He said quickly. "Here I'll-"

"It's good." She said interrupting him. "Not exactly what I was expecting, but it's not bad." She smiled at him. "Is this the way you like it?"

He glanced at her and was reassured when he didn't find any mirth in her gaze and nodded. "I've liked it like this ever since I was young." He confessed. "Itachi was teasing me one summer, saying that I liked tomatoes so much I'd probably put them in miso soup if I could. So I did. I've liked it ever since."

Sakura smiled. "You should have told me sooner." She said. "I'll make sure to add them the next time I make it."

He studied her for a moment. "You don't think it's strange?"

The pink haired medic chuckled. "Have you ever eaten with Choji? He's the one with strange tastes around here." She said.

He smirked at that. "That's true. He was always pestering me to try the strangest snacks when we were at the academy."

Sakura nodded. "He still pesters me from time to time. I just pull the doctor card and tell him how unhealthy they are." She said taking a sip of her soup. "Sometimes he looks so depressed afterwards I almost feel guilty. Then I remember the time he made me try tripe flavored gum and all of that guilt goes right out the window."

Sasuke nearly gagged at the thought. "Please tell me you're joking."

"How I wish I was." She replied a little shudder running through her body.

He shook his head. "He was always a bit strange."

"We all were, in our own ways. I think that's how it was supposed to be though. If we were normal, we probably would have turned into normal ninjas." Sakura said taking a bite of rice.

"I never thought of it that way." Sasuke admitted.

Sakura smirked. "Well look at that. You learned something new today."

He smiled back as he picked up his own chop sticks. "I suppose I did."

"A house warming party?" Sasuke repeated as he stared at the small congregation gathered at his front door.

"Yup! Everyone is dying to see your new house so I figured we'd throw a party." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Aren't the home owners supposed to be the ones that throw a party like this?" Sasuke muttered the vein near his temple throbbing.

"Yeah, but you hate stuff like that and Sakura wouldn't make you do something you don't like, so I decided to do it." The blonde announced cheerfully. "I know you both have the day off so just be a good sport and let us in." he said pushing his way inside. "Pardon the intrusion."

"I swear I'm going to murder him one day." He snarled as he stomped inside and up the stairs to where Sakura was organizing the home office. "Sakura, we have company." He said.

"Oh?" she replied standing from where she was kneeling near one of the book shelves. "Who is it?" she asked brushing the dust off the Sakura patterned apron she wore.

"Naruto." Sasuke replied venom dripping from the word.

She cocked a brow at his tone. "Is there something wrong? I'm honestly surprised he waited this long to show up at our door."

"He took it upon himself to throw us a house warming party. He brought half the village with him." He grumbled.

She sighed and touched her temple. "I should have known something like this would happen." She said slipping the apron off and hanging it up near the door. "Come on then. We both know he won't leave until he's satisfied that we've had a decent party."

Sasuke glared at the ground. "I hate things like this." He muttered.

Sakura smiled at him and stretched up on her toes kissing his cheek. "I know, just bear with it for now. He's just happy for us."

The ink haired man sighed and leaned forward resting his head on her shoulder. "Fine, but they better be out of here by midnight."

"A very reasonable request." She replied patting his shoulder affectionately.

#%#%

The party was loud and crowded as expected but also tinged with the warmth that seemed to follow Naruto around wherever he went.

"Your house is awesome Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed from where he sat at the table picking meat filled dumplings off a tray on the table at lightning speed.

The ink haired man merely nodded and picked at his own plate lifting a piece of sushi Sai and Ino had brought to his mouth.

"I want to see the garden out back." The blonde said walking over to him. "Will you show me? I'll carry your plate for you." He said swiping it from where it rested on the arm of the chair where the ink haired man was seated.

Sasuke shot his best friend an icy glare but reluctantly relented. He caught his wife's eye, who was seated across the room next to a tipsy Ino and a grinning Lee and jerked his head towards the back making his intentions known. She glanced at their friend standing next to him and then met his eyes again and nodded an encouraging smile touching her lips before her attention shifted back to the animated story Lee was telling.

"This way." Sasuke said leading Naruto through the kitchen to a side hallway until they reached a small meditation room.

He then led him through it to the next set of doors and motioned to the manicured garden complete with a small koi pond bathed in the moonlight.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's amazing!"

Sasuke nodded and grabbed two throw blankets from where they were neatly folded near the door. "It was modeled after the one my family used to have though it's a bit smaller since I wanted more room for the training space." He said motioning to a separate part of the garden that was clear of most vegetation with several wooden targets set up. He offered one blanket to Naruto and then slung the other over his own shoulders.

"Impressive." The blonde said appreciatively before sitting down on the porch. "Come sit down. You've been tense all night." He said motioning to the spot next to him.

"Of course I'm tense. A loser decided to invade my home with half the village." Sasuke muttered sitting down next to his friend.

"Lighten up." Naruto said setting their plates down between them. "It wasn't half the village. Just your friends and they're all just happy for you." He took a piece of Sasuke's sushi and put a dumpling in it's place. "Really, this is great. It's like you're finally home, for good this time."

"I guess so." Sasuke admitted shrugging as he took the dumpling. "I never thought I'd have anything like this again."

"Neither of us did." Naruto agreed. "The two of us were once all alone. Now look at us. We're married with houses of our own, re-building the families we lost." He said looking at the moon.

Sasuke nodded and looked at the moon as well. Neither of them said anything for some time, just enjoying the quiet and one another's company, after a while, Naruto spoke.

"Why are you hesitating?" he asked suddenly.

Sasuke glanced at him and cocked a brow. "What are you talking about?" He replied.

"I've seen the way Sakura looks at the kids in the hospital, especially the youngest ones. It's clear to me what she wants, so what's holding you back?" Naruto asked meeting his gaze. "Didn't you say you wanted to rebuild your clan?"

The ink haired man's eyes widened. It never ceased to amaze him how his best friend could be completely clueless most of the time yet eerily perceptive at other times. Even so, his temper flared.

"That's none of your business." He grumbled.

"It is, kinda." Naruto replied. "I told you before, I love Sakura, I want her to be happy." His blue eyes were unwavering. "So why?"

Sasuke's hand balled into a fist. "I don't owe you an explanation." He insisted.

Naruto's expression suddenly shifted, an almost audible click sounding in the air.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" The blonde said softly.

Sasuke's jaw clenched. The idiot had hit the nail on the head. He was afraid. He was absolutely terrified of having a child. How could he not be? He was hunted from the time he'd been orphaned by a psychopath that desperately wanted the power his bloodline possessed. There was little doubt in his mind that any offspring he and Sakura had would eventually be hunted as well.

"Hinata's afraid too." Naruto said crossing his legs in front of him as he looked up at the moon. "As a child, she was nearly kidnapped twice and then again not too long ago. All for those beautiful eyes of hers." He looked down. "I understand why she feels that way. I mean, who wants to put a kid at risk like that ya know?" he popped another piece of sushi into his mouth, chewed and swallowed. "But in the end, we decided that our faith in one another is stronger than our fear of what might happen. We vowed to protect any children we have with everything we have and prepare them for the cruel outside world." He glanced over at his friend. "But that's something we decided after she talked to me about her fears. You need to talk to Sakura about this."

Sasuke sighed. "We've talked about it, twice." He replied.

Naruto nodded. "I won't try to tell you two how to live your lives but, you two are my precious family. I care about you. I want you to be happy. Don't miss out on the future because you're worried about the past. Isn't that why we fought that war?"

The ink haired man sighed and snatched the last piece of sushi off the plate before Naruto could steal it.

"If only things were that simple." He said before popping it into his mouth.

"Things are as complicated or as simple as you make them." Naruto replied. "Do you love her?" he asked.

"I told you not to ask me such a stupid question again." Sasuke replied.

"Then I guess the two of you will muddle through somehow, though I still want our kids to grow up together." He glanced over and grinned. "I bet my kid would totally kick your kid's butt."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that. "Impossible. Mine would have yours on the ground dazed and confused before yours even realized what happened."

Naruto grinned. "Don't be so cocky."

Sasuke smiled back and then nearly growled as he realized that Naruto had achieved his objective. The idea of having a child was now firmly engraved in his mind.

"Come on." Naruto said standing up and collecting the empty plates. "We better go join the others before our wives send out a search party."

Sasuke nodded and stood up studying the garden for a few moments and Naruto paused at the door.

"Sasuke?" he called out tentatively.

"You know how the sharringan is activated right?" Sasuke said studying the koi pond.

"For the most part, yeah, I think." Naruto replied. "When a member of the Uchiha clan loses someone they love, it activates."

Sasuke nodded. "My brother's activated much sooner than mine. He was only seven at the time if memory serves. His teammates were killed on a mission by a masked man, who for some reason, allowed him to live. When my brother returned home, father's first reaction was to congratulate him for awakening it so soon and encouraged him to continue training hard." His eyes lowered. "That single moment was the catalyst that led to their division. My brother was shocked and upset that father showed no interest in what had triggered that power, just that it was there." He looked at his hand. "One conversation changed everything between them."

Naruto studied him for a moment before reaching out and touching his shoulder. "You're not your father. You know better." He said simply before pulling him towards the door. "Common. Let's go back inside."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright, you don't have to drag me Naruto. You're as bad as Sakura." He grumbled.

He walked back to the living room where the party was taking place and nearly smiled at the happy expression his wife as making. Her eyes squeezed shut, her hand partially covering her mouth as she laughed heartily at the scene in front of her. Ino had her hands fisted in Sai's shirt, her face bright red face inches from his, shrieking something he couldn't quite make out while Sai simply sat there his hands raised in quiet surrender with a nervous smile on his lips and a very light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"Oh snap. I bet Sai said something brutally honest again." Naruto said studying the scene himself. "If Ino's drunk, he better just apologize and be done with it. It's not like she'll remember tomorrow anyway."

Sasuke shook his head and walked over to where the food table was organizing them based on who had brought what.

"The house is great." Kakashi said walking up to him with a cup of sake in his hands. "The location is nice too."

"Thanks." Sasuke replied.

"Sakura looks really happy." The dark haired man continued. "So do you."

The ink haired man merely nodded though the praise did please him.

"The three of you are growing up so fast. I'm beginning to feel old." The Hokage said glancing at a photograph of several of The Konoha Ten gathered blooming cheery trees.

Sasuke nearly snorted at that. "Is that so?"

The Hokage nodded and stood quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

"Sasuke, the two ANBU you captured asked me to apologize to you on their behalf." He said slowly.

The Uchiha's eyes widened at that. "What for?" he asked his voice a touce harsher than he'd intended.

"I don't know. Something you said must have really struck them." Kakashi said. "Do you mind if I ask what you said to them?"

Sasuke sighed and raked his hand through his hair. "I don't remember everything I said. That virus messed with a memory a little." He admitted. "The only things I can think of is that I reminded them that The Uchiha clan was a part of the Leaf and that I wasn't the youngest member of my clan when the massacre happened."

Kakashi's eyes darkened with understanding. "That must be it." He said touching his chin. "They said something about struggling with the fact that they followed a man who encouraged infanticide."

Sasuke snorted. "So genocide is fine, as long as they're all grownups, is that it?" he said clenching his hands into fists.

"Sorry, again for all of that." Kakashi said lowering his head. "I was so close and yet I had no idea…"

The ink haired man sighed. "No one did except for Danzo and Itachi."

The grey haired man nodded and then laid his hand on Sasuke's hand ruffling the ebony spikes affectionately. "I'm sure the Uchiha clan will make an epic come back. I'm not worried at all."

The ink haired man glared at his old teacher. "Easy for you to say." He said moving out of his reach.

Sasuke sighed as he collapsed in bed his inky locks damp from the shower he'd just taken. He was absolutely exhausted. Mentally anyway. Parties always had that effect on him. They were so loud and there were so many people he was supposed to interact with. The only large crowds he was comfortable with were hordes of enemies. Those he at least knew how to deal with. He glanced over at the bathroom door, a sliver of light spilling into the dark bedroom from it and listened to the sounds of water hitting tile and the faint sound of his wife humming a tune he didn't recognize. A little smile touched his lips, his wife was one of the few human beings in the world he knew how to deal with as well. She'd been surprisingly firm with their guests when eleven thirty had rolled around, shooing them out and even threatening their blonde haired friend to make sure their house was empty of guests by midnight, the time he'd requested.

His thoughts drifted back to the conversations he'd had with both Naruto and Kakashi. The pressure to have children was mounting. Though it was true they hadn't been married long, only a little more than half a year, it was customary for married shinobi couples to have children young. After all, their lives were unpredictable and generally shorter than their civilian peers. Having children young ensured the longevity and stability for the stronger, ninja clans. Even so, he was so conflicted.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door sliding open. Sakura entered the room dressed in a pair of cream, lace trimmed shorts and a matching top. She tossed her pink colored locks and sighed before crossing the room to their bed.

"Are you alright darling?" she asked as she slipped into bed beside him.

"I'm fine Tsuma." He replied.

Her brow furrowed at that. "I get the feeling you're not being honest with me." She replied before grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him onto his back, quickly over taking him by straddling his hips. "You've been tense ever since you returned from showing Naruto the garden."

"What are you doing Sakura?" Sasuke asked dryly though he was secretly pleased she'd noticed something was wrong.

"I want to know what's bothering you." She replied leaning down until their foreheads touched. "We're partners right? You can tell me anything."

He sighed, unwilling to reveal what was on his mind and instead lifted head to capture her lips with his own his hand sliding up her creamy thigh that he noted had clearly just been shaved. Not that he was the type of man to worry about such things, but he appreciated her effort all the same.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped when he grabbed her perfectly rounded behind and squeezed. "You're doing this on purpose." She accused even as she shuddered when his teeth nipped her collar bone.

"You noticed that I'm stressed and offered to help. I know you know full well that intercourse is an excellent stress reliever." He purred pulling the strap of her top down with his teeth.

"You're dodging the issue." She insisted even as her hands slipped under his shirt and began to slide over his muscled form.

He ignored her comment and rolled, pinning his wife beneath him as he nibbled on the sensitive swell of her partially exposed breast.

"Sasuke!" she gasped when he ground his hips against hers rubbing his hardening member against her thigh. "Please!"

"Please what, Tsuma?" he replied softly his fingers tracing the jut of her hip bone teasingly.

"Love me." She whimpered.

He smirked against her skin. His mission to distract her was thoroughly accomplished, though having sex with his wife was certainly more than just a consolation prize.

"As you wish." He murmured before pulling them both into a world of heat and pleasure.

"Sasuke, would it be alright if we went out tonight?" Sakura asked her hands clasped together in front of her nervously.

Sasuke studied his wife curiously. It had been a month since the house warming party and their 'time off' was about to come to an end. He'd honestly enjoyed the break. He'd been able to finish nearly all of his research into the events that had transpired after he'd left the village with The Sound Four. There had also been several occasions to catch up on training.

Sparing with his wife had been an enlightening experience. Her hand to hand combat skills were incredible and he'd learned, the painful way, that he was lacking in that department. Their training sessions were some of the best he'd experienced in recent years and he could feel the distance between them shortening significantly. There had been a time, when they were genin, when he'd relied on, trusted, and knew her and her movements as well as he knew his own. After several years apart from her, though he trusted her and her abilities, there was a distinct disconnect between them. He didn't know or understand her movements or jutsu well enough to truly feel that he was her partner. After several weeks of grueling, daily sparing sessions, he felt that connection again. It wasn't perfect by any means, but he felt that he could better fight with her now and it felt better than he'd ever anticipated. He'd even seen her confidence in him and their relationship grow. She was more honest with him and he appreciated it.

Now, her confidence seemed to be lacking and he was curious as to the reason for it. After all, she'd just returned from meeting up with several of her female friends. She was normally much brighter after such a thing. Deciding it was something he could ask her when they went out, he nodded.

"That's fine." He replied standing from where he'd been seated reading a scroll. "Should I change?"

"No. What you're wearing is fine." She replied quickly.

"Alright then. Let's go." He said.

She nodded and led him to a small restaurant part way up a hill with a view of Hokage mountain. It was a rather romantic spot but the menu and décor gave off a comfortable, homey feeling. It wasn't very crowded either, for which Sasuke was thankful. After the waiter delivered their food, Sasuke studied his wife who took a few bites and then put her chopsticks down. Her fingers trembled a little and she took a deep breath before raising her eyes a little to meet his gaze.

"Sasuke, are you happy?" she asked quietly.

His hand stopped from where he was picking up a bit of rice and his brow furrowed a little. "Happy?" he repeated. When she nodded he nearly sighed. "Yes, I'm happy." He replied honestly before taking the bite of rice like he'd intended. "Have I done anything to make you think otherwise?" he asked turning his attention to the sliced beef on his plate.

Sakura shook her head. "No, not really. Then again I don't think you'd tell me if you weren't so I wanted to check."

He couldn't deny what she said so he simply nodded before looking at her again noticing how her fingers were lacing and unlacing together nervously. "Are you? Happy I mean." He asked.

The pink haired woman nodded. "Yes, of course I am." She said a small smile touching her lips. "I'm married to the man of my dreams, how could I not be?"

"Then why are you so anxious?" He asked.

She blinked and then chuckled nervously touching the back of her head. "You noticed? Then again, I didn't really think I could fool you." she took a deep breath. "I'll tell you later." She promised.

He raised a brow at that but didn't pry. After all, Sakura had always kept her promises.

After dinner, the pair walked through the moonlit night to the top of Hokage mountain overlooking the village.

"It's changed a bit." Sasuke admitted as he looked over the lights. "It seems bigger, yet smaller than it used to when we climbed up here as kids."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, we did that a lot since Naruto loved to hide up here to try to get out of missions he didn't want to do."

"That's true." Sasuke agreed. "He always liked to sit there." He said gesturing to the top of the fourth Hokage's head. "I wonder if part of him knew, even then that Lord Fourth was his father."

"It's possible. After all, Lord Fourth sealed part of himself within Naruto." Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded and then looked at his wife whose hands were shaking again. "Sakura, what's wrong? You've been nervous all night. Did something happen?" he moved closer grabbing her shoulder. "Did Lord Sakamoto or one his cronies contact you?" he demanded.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that, I promise." She assured him, before looking away again. "I guess there's no point in putting it off anymore." She said taking his hand off of her shoulder and taking a step away from him.

Sasuke watched as his wife knelt on the ground and lowered her head, her hands flat against the grass as she bowed in a similar fashion to the way she did on their wedding night. It surprised him and for some reason, his heart began to pound in his chest. Something serious was going on here and he had no idea what. He wasn't sure if it was her posture, or the unknown that was making him so edgy but he didn't like it at all.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" he demanded, his voice a bit sharp as he extended his hand towards her. "Get off the ground."

"Sasuke, my dearest, my love, my husband." she murmured softly stopping his advance. "Please… Please allow me to remove my fertility seal."

Sasuke's mismatched eyes widened and he froze in place. He wanted to say no, to reject her request outright, but somehow couldn't. This was different from all the times before. She was on her knees, begging him in the most reverent, respectful way she knew how. Even so, he didn't want children now, not while things were still so unstable and he was so hated and hunted.

"Sakura, we've talked about this." He said softly. "Please, get off the ground."

"Please!" she begged her fingers digging into the soft, grass covered dirt. "I know that things are complicated, but still…" she raised eyes filled with tears to meet his gaze. "I don't want any regrets!" she reached for his legs fisting her hands in the black fabric. "Please Sasuke. Please try to understand my feelings. I want to be the mother of your children. I know that we're young but the perfect time doesn't exist."

Sasuke knelt in front of her and pulled her hands from his legs and took them in his own. "What's gotten into you? What's this all about?" he demanded completely confused by her behavior.

"I talked to Kurani sensei today. She told me that she and Azuma had been together since our chunin exams but kept putting off having children because the time wasn't right. They were too busy, their lives were too dangerous. Excuses piled up until finally they decided the time was right." Her hand gripped his. "But Azuma sensei didn't even get to see his daughter's face!" she lifted her face to his. "I don't want that to happen to you. Please Sasuke."

"My answer is no." He replied. "Come on, let's go home."

"Why?!" she snapped refusing to back down. "Tell me why? Do you think I'll be a terrible mother? Is that it? Or do you think I'm not capable of protecting my own child?"

His jaw clenched. "Let's go. You're too worked up to talk about this rationally." He said pulling her to her feet.

"How can I not be worked up when you won't talk to me about it? When you won't take my feelings seriously!?" she demanded.

"Sakura!" he hissed gripping her wrist tightly. "Calm down! We'll talk about this later." He said pulling her with him towards the stairs his patience hanging on by a thread.

"I want to talk about it now." She persisted. "Sasuke, please! Even if I remove it now it's not like we'll be parents tomorrow. I just-"

Before he even registered what was happening, Sasuke's hand whipped forward. Sakura's eyes widened as his hand connected with her cheek. She took a shaky step back staring at her husband with a mixture of shock and sadness that immediately threw cold water on his temper.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said softly looking from his hand to the pink mark on her face his eyes widening in horror. "I'm so sorry… I just…"

Tears cascaded from her eyelashes as she lifted a trembling hand to the place where he'd struck her. He watched in pained horror as the light faded from her eyes and the jade pools went blank.

"Sasuke," She said, her voice completely devoid of any emotion. "I apologize for making such an unreasonable request."

The ink haired man felt his heart stutter in his chest. He had messed up. Big time. Undoing the mess was going to be a total nightmare. He took a cautious step forward his hand extended towards her and felt a sense of unease build in his chest when she neither flinched nor leaned into his touch as he brushed her face lightly, caressing the line of her cheekbone with his thumb.

"Let's go home." He said again.

"Go on ahead without me." She replied in the same lifeless tone.

"Sakura-"

"Please. I want to be alone for a little while." Sakura said turning away from him her hands clenching in the fabric of her light green sweater.

"Alright." He conceded. "Don't stay out too late."

She nodded and turned her gaze to the village lights and said no more.

He lowered his head and made his way to the steps moving with purposeful steps until he reached the midway landing and glanced back up at where his wife stood. Though he couldn't see her, he could sense that she hadn't moved. He closed his eyes and focused his hearing and nearly flinched when he managed to pick up the subtle, but unmistakable sound of his wife's sobbing on the air.

"Damn!" he hissed before stalking off.

She'd come home, he knew she would. Even so, he was so frustrated. Why was she insisting on children now? What could possibly make her so desperate for such a thing?

" _Please! Try to understand my feelings!"_

He hadn't. How could he when he didn't even know what they were? He stepped inside the house and kicked off his shoes before sweeping upstairs with angry steps. Why was marriage so hard!

He laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Perhaps what she'd said had merit. Azuma had been killed suddenly in action by the Akatsuki before his daughter was born. What would have changed if he and Kurani had decided to have children sooner? Perhaps the Saratobi clan would be in better shape. There was no way of knowing really.

" _What are you so afraid of?"_

 _Sasuke opened his eyes at the sound of a voice he knew well but belonged to someone who was no longer in this world._

" _What are you talking about Itachi?" Sasuke said turning his head to the side._

 _His brother was seated next to him on soft grass under a warm sun smiling down at him. It was a welcomed change of pace compared to the cool days and even cooler nights that he was experiencing back home._

" _I was going to ask you that." The legendary ninja replied. "Your soul was in quite a bit of turmoil so I decided to stop by and check on my foolish younger brother." He said with a smile._

 _Saskue sighed and sat up so that he could sit shoulder to shoulder with the man he admired and missed more than any other. After a few moments of companionable silence Sasuke bent his knee and laid his arm across it before laying his head on his forearm._

" _I got into a fight with my wife." He confessed._

" _Ah. I figured that was part of it." Itachi said with a slight nod of his head. "Still, it's not like this is the first time you two have fought. I'm sure she'll get over it."_

 _Sasuke's hand twitched. "I hit her…"_

 _He yelped when he felt his brother's hand connect solidly with the back of his head. "Like I said, you are quite foolish little brother." His hand moved to ruffle Sasuke's spikes. "Now, what did she do to rile you up so much?"_

 _Sasuke raised his head to look over the grassy field. "She wants to remove her fertility seal." He said softly._

 _Itachi nodded. "I see. Are you afraid of our clan's curse or are you afraid because of our more recent history?" he asked._

" _Both I think." Sasuke replied. "I know that as long as Sakura is around, that curse will never take hold of me again. I think she'd protect our child the same way. Even so; brother, both of us were hunted by powerful people because of the power in our eyes. Just recently, Sakura was kidnapped by a madman to lure me to him so he could murder her in front of me to 'strengthen' my eyes and then kill me and take them from me." His hand balled into a fist. "How can I willingly bring a child into the world knowing people like that will be after them from the day they're born?" he demanded._

 _Itachi glanced up at the sky. "That's a difficult question to answer." He admitted. "Even so, Sakura knew about our history before your married, did she not?"_

 _Sasuke nodded. "She did. I showed her."_

" _Sakura is an intelligent, courageous, battle tested, young woman. Don't you think she took our history into account when she made her request to you?" Itachi said gently. Sasuke glanced at him his eyes wide. "I'm sure she's already taken our clan's history into consideration as well. It's clear she wants to have your children because she loves you and understands all of the risks involved."_

 _Sasuke sighed. "I don't want to lose her." He confessed._

" _Your wife is not that weak. You know that better than anyone." Itachi countered. "Are you going to avoid having children forever, let our clan die out?"_

 _Sasuke's eyes widened. "I didn't mean… I just…"_

" _Isn't Sakura The Leaf's top ranked medical ninja?" Itachi said quickly._

" _Yes." Sasuke replied. "What about it?"_

" _That means she has both the knowledge and the clearance to remove her own fertility seal." Itachi said. "She could easily remove if without telling you anything."_

" _What are you getting at?" Sasuke demanded._

" _Your wife is being incredibly considerate of your feelings. It's clear she desperately wants to have a child with you, and she has the ability to make it happen, however, instead she's begging you to give her permission because she respects your feelings. She doesn't want to go behind your back to get what she wants." Itachi smiled at him. "You choose a remarkable woman little brother."_

" _I know." Sasuke replied a little smile touching his lips when a breeze swept through the clearing blowing a few cherry petals across the grass. He caught one and lifted it to his lips. "I don't understand why she's in such a hurry."_

 _His older brother shrugged. "There could be a number of reasons. For starters, your lifestyle is dangerous and you have many enemies. The chances of you dying young are unfortunately quite high. I suspect that she desperately wants a part of you to remain with her even in your absence." He said lifting his hand to catch a cherry petal as well. "Mother once told me that children of shinobi are blessed because they are almost always conceived between two people whose hearts are connected." He turned and smiled at his little brother. "It's a lovely thought, don't you think?"_

 _Sasuke's eyes widened and then softened as he thought of his wife. "Yes, yes it is." He replied his thoughts once again drifting to his wife. "I've been selfish haven't it?"_

 _Itachi laughed. "Yes indeed little brother."_

" _Uncle! Uncle where are you!?" called out high pitched, childish voice._

 _Itachi turned his head towards the noise a small smile touching his lips. "Ah, it appears our time is up." He said rising to his feet and extending a hand to Sasuke. "Go back home little brother. Your wife is waiting for you. Not in the place you expect mind you, but she is waiting. Someone else is waiting for you as well and they're not the most patient of creatures." He said with a little chuckle._

" _ **Uncle**_ _!" the voice called out again. "Grandma said dinner is ready and Uncle Shisui came over. He's going to eat it all if you don't hurry!"_

" _I'm coming little princess!" Itachi called out turning towards the sound. "I'll see you later Sasuke." He said before sweeping away with the effortless grace that Sasuke wasn't sure he'd ever be able to achieve._

 _As he watched his brother's retreating back he noticed a small figure with black hair and dark eyes dressed in a red and pink kimono appear at the crest of the hill._

" _Uncle Itachi!" the child squealed leaping into his brother's arms._

" _Little Princess." His brother replied catching her with ease. "Your kimono is lovely."_

 _The child giggled and then looked over at Sasuke. "Uncle, who is that?" she asked._

" _You'll meet him soon." Itachi assured her._

 _Sasuke's eyes widened and he took a step forward just as the world began to fade. "Damn!" he hissed, irritation flaring in his blood as the little girl's appearance became more and more blurred even in his mind's eye._

&%&

When he awoke, gasping and fully clothed, he could remember everything, except for what the in Itachi's arms had looked like.He glanced to the side and was disappointed to find that he was the only occupant of the bed. Even so, he wasn't surprised. His wife had a stubborn streak that could rival his own. He sat up, and activated his rinnigan searching his house for her chakra signature and felt his heart drop when he couldn't detect it.

Without wasting another moment, he stood up walked to the front door, pulled on his shoes and left his house stepping into the cool morning air.

"Where could she be?" he muttered to himself.

His first stop was her parents' house. A quick sweep of their town home told him she wasn't nearby. Next he stopped at the Yamanacha flower shop and was informed by Ino that she hadn't seen Sakura since their little gathering the day before. With his anxiety rising, he walked to Naruto's house and was informed that neither he, nor Hinata had seen her last night.

"What happened? Did you guys fight or something?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke merely glared at his friend before continuing his search. Kakashi, Shikamaru, Lee, TenTen, Shino, and Temari all had the same thing to say. They hadn't seen her or heard anything about where she might be.

"Damn it." He hissed his heart starting to pick up its pace.

Sakamoto was still out there. What was he thinking leaving her alone! The creep could have taken advantage of the situation and captured her while he was busy wallowing in his self-pity! How could he have been so stupid!? Just when he was about to return to The Hokage's office to tell Kakashi about his suspicion, he saw it. A flash of green tinged chakra on the outskirts of town.

Without a moment to lose, he took off across roof tops moving quickly towards the gate. He flew past the sleepy looking sentries and leapt to the trees following the green tinged light in his amplified vision as it drew slowly closer. He caught a glimpse of pink out of the corner of his eye and landed in front of his startled looking wife who had a bag slung across her body.

"Sa- Sasuke?" she exclaimed nervously.

"Where have you been?" he demanded his voice calm and tinged with a hint of anger.

"I was summoned by one of the Feudal Lords to help with a sudden medical emergency last night." She replied gripping the bag tightly in both hands. "It came to me directly and was marked as urgent so I didn't even have time to tell Kakashi before I left."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't think you'd care." She replied looking down.

His temper flared and he reached out grabbing her roughly by the shoulder. "You thought I wouldn't care?" he repeated his voice low and a touch deadly. "Have you forgotten that there's a mad man after you?" he asked his hand moving up her neck and then back to clench in her hair forcing her head back to meet his gaze. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I woke up this morning alone and found that not a single soul knew where you were?"

"I- I didn't think. I'm sorry Sasuke." She replied softly.

He sighed and released her hair only to wrap his arm around her shoulders pulling her against him. "I'm so relieved you're safe."

Her arms hesitantly lifted to touch his back and he felt a little surge of relief trickle through him. It wasn't forgiveness, he could sense that much from her, but it was a step in the right direction. With the word's from Itachi driving him forward, he took a step back and touched the corner of her eye noting the darkness settling beneath it, evidence of her long night.

"I know you're tired, but will you come with me for a bit? I want to talk to you." He said stroking her cheekbone gently.

"Alright." She replied.

He led her back to the village, past their home, and into the forest until they reached the clearing where they'd married months before. He guided her until they were in front of the rock where they'd both made their vows and helped her sit in front of it before sitting down next to her.

"I apologize for my reaction last night." He said lowering his head to her. "I was being selfish, focusing on my own feelings and refused to acknowledge yours." She nodded and then fiddled nervously with the strap of her bag. He took a deep breath and reached over taking her hand in his. "Please listen to my feelings, and then I promise I will listen to yours."

"Alright." She replied giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Her reaction was a step in the right direction and helped encourage him to continue. "Sakura, you know that from the time I was young I was targeted for my visual prowess. Orochimaru may have been the first one to make a move, but there have always been others like him that were either too weak, or too slow that were also stalking me from the shadows. My brother threatened Danzo for that exact reason." Sakura nodded in acceptance and encouraging him to continue. "Now, I have a tainted reputation and powerful enemies in addition to that power. I'm…" he gripped her hand tighter.

"You're afraid that any child of yours would be targeted from birth, from people who want your clan's legendary powers, and those who hold a grudge against you." Sakura finished for him.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he met his wife's gaze. Her green eyes were full of warmth and a small smile brightened her expression.

"I knew all of that already." She told him.

"Then why?" he asked softly. "Why would you want to bring a child into this world with a target all but branded on their forehead?"

"Let me tell you my feelings." Sakura replied scooting until she was nestled in his lap. "Sasuke, to me, you mean everything. I love you more than anything. I married you knowing your family history and that by becoming a member of the Uchiha clan, even just by marriage, would put a target on my back. Even so, I took that risk." She laced their fingers together. "You are without a doubt one of the most powerful shinobi this world has ever known with powers no one else possesses. Because of that, I know deep in my heart that you're going to leave my side one day, for a long time, maybe even until I leave this world myself." She squeezed his hand. "Not by choice, but out of duty. I knew that when I married you. I may be strong, but I'm not made of stone." She pressed her face to his chest. "I want to have your children, so that even when you leave me, I'll still have a part of you with me. I don't want to live my life the way I did when you left the village last time, with only memories and a single photograph to remember you by. I want you to live on, even if it's through the life of our child." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just want carry of part of you with me. I promise I will protect our child and our clan's legacy with my life."

Sasuke looked down at his wife. The precious woman he'd decided to spend his life with. There was no denying her words. They were truth, all of them. She understood his position in the world and what the future likely had in store for them. He looked down at her cherry blossom colored hair and realized that he didn't want her to be alone if something happened to her clinging to only fragments of him for the rest of her life. In reality he wanted to protect her heart even if he was unable to protect her body. She was so strong, so brave and so selfless. He wanted a family, he wanted a family with her. He'd known if since before he married her. There really wasn't a reason for them to hesitate anymore.

"Alright." He said softly laying his head on hers. "Remove the seal."

She gasped and slipped her head out from under his grabbing his face to she could meet his gaze. "Are you sure about this? I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to."

"Sakura, no one can make me do anything I really don't want to." He reminded her. "Not even you." He touched his forehead to hers. "I want this, I always have, I was just afraid of what the future might hold for us. However, I feel that we can weather those storms together. I promise you that I will I will protect you and our family with my life."

Her eyes filled with tears and she let out a water giggle before she leaned forward and kissed him soundly. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck as she wept.

"Thank you. Thank you Sasuke." She whispered between sobs.

"Thank you." He replied stroking her hair.

A crow fluttered down and landed on the rock capturing Sasuke's attention and he smiled when it landed on his shoulder giving his bangs and affectionate tug before brushing its beak gently over Sakura's hair before fluttering off to watch them from a nearby tree.

"I really need to ask him how he manages to do that." He muttered quietly.

"How who does what?" Sakura asked lifting her head.

"It's nothing." He relplied. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright." She replied leaning against him a yawn escaping her lips. "I'm so tired." She confessed.

"Sleep then, Tsuma. No one will disturb us here." He replied adjusting his cloak so that it draped over them both.

"What about you?" She replied.

"Stop worrying about me and sleep." He told her firmly.

She sighed and conceded defeat drifting off to sleep against his chest. Sasuke simply sat there stroking her hair as the sunlight enveloped the small clearing. They'd made the right choice and they'd made it together. He could feel it, somewhere deep in his soul, a deeper, stronger connection being forged with his wife. Though he knew the path ahead would not be easy, he felt confident knowing that he had someone he could trust at his side.

"My Lord." a low voice called out.

The Lord in hiding looked up from where he was seated in front of a table laden with food. "I'm busy at the moment." He said studying the black and white haired shinobi in front of him. "What is Subaru?"

"I have received disturbing news from The Village Hidden in the Leaves." The shinobi replied.

"I'm well aware that Sasuke, that bastard, caught our ANBU informants but we already have the formula for the virus in hand so it's no big loss." The slightly overweight man said with a wave of his hand.

"No My Lord, this concerns Lady Sakura." Subaru replied.

The Lord's eyes immediately darkened. "What happened to her?" he demanded.

"My Lord, I regret to inform you, that her fertility seal has been removed." Subaru said bowing his head.

"Fertility seal? What is that again?" Lord Sakamoto asked touching his chin. "Why does it matter, as long as she's safe?"

Subaru cringed knowing that the words he was about to speak would enrage the Lord but knew it would also increase the pace of their plans which worked to his advantage.

"It means that Sakura is able to conceive children. The fact that she's had it removed, along with other intel I've received all point to one conclusion. She plans to carry and give birth to Sasuke Uchiha's child in the near future."

The room went completely silent for a full moment before Lord Sakamoto spoke.

"She plans to carry the spawn of a demon? He's corrupted her that much?" he snarled gripping the knife in his hand with a shaking fist.

"I'm afraid so My Lord." Subaru replied.

Lord Sakamoto let out an animalistic sound that was a strange cross between a shriek, a howl, and a roar and flipped the table he was seated at sending food, cutlery, and dishes flying and shattering everywhere. He shrieked and ripped off one of the legs and threw it across the room shattering a vase filled with flowers.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" He roared. "HOW DARE HE!?"

His wild, murderous eyes turned on Subaru. "Go tell everyone to double, no TRIPPLE their pace! I'm done being patient!"

"Yes My Lord." Subaru said with a bow. "Shall I also get 'that' ready?"

"Yes." Lord Sakamoto replied his hands balling into fists. "The faster the better. Our top priority is to kill that cursed man with the demon's eyes. Then I can bring my angel back where she belongs." He picked up a knife and then stabbed it through a branch of Sakura that had been placed on the table for decoration. "The only child Sakura is going to bare, is mine." He snarled.

 **Author's Notes: Hello again! Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and comments. You guys keep me going! I'm hoping to get these updates out sooner now that I'm feeling much better but life, kids, and such still present a challenge. Feel free to PM me if you have questions or concerns. Thank you again for stopping by!**


	26. Chapter 26

Sasuke sighed as he looked over the reports in front of him. It was an absolute disaster. Several villages in The Land of Tea had been completely wiped out by some unknown force. The only survivors of the tragedies had been under genjutsu so powerful they weren't even able to speak. Even after the genjutsu had been broken, their bodies had been ravaged by fevers, and terrible bouts of nausea. Not a single survivor had lived more than a week after being found and treatment began. It looked like an epidemic but with the genjutsu involved as well.

"This has organized crime and rogue ninja written all over it." Sasuke muttered as he shut another folder with a list of victims and what little could be determined about their deaths in it.

"You've got that right." Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head. "This is Hell. More than nine hundred people have died."

"Make that more than a thousand." Kakashi said tossing a newly unsealed scroll onto the pile. "Another village was just found."

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru growled. "Have any of the bodies been transported here for Sakura to look at?" he asked.

"No. The local authorities are too afraid to do that. They're worried it might be a plague of some sort." Kakashi replied.

"That's what transportation jutsu is for." The Nara clan head grumbled.

"You can't fault them for their caution. Their people are dropping like flies. They're terrified." Kakashi pointed out.

"I suppose that means, you're going to send her to them?" Shikamaru said tapping a file contemplatively.

Sasuke's expression darkened a little at that. "Are you serious?" he questioned.

"She is a jonin and the best medical ninja we have. She's also adept at genjutsu, both at casting and breaking it. She's the best option we have." The legendary tactician reminded him.

Kakashi sighed. "Don't worry, I won't send her alone." He assured her. "I already have an appropriate partner lined up for her."

"Don't you dare send that whiskered idiot with her." Sasuke snarled.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, I need Naruto to stay in the village. This mission is far too delicate for someone of his… disposition, to handle."

"Then who? Are you sending Sai?" Sasuke asked his irritation flaring a little at the thought of the ink wielder going on a long term, secret mission with his wife.

There was no doubt that the former foundation member was perfect for such a mission. He'd also come to learn more about the man over the past several months and trusted him for the most part. He was an excellent shinobi. Even so, he just wasn't quite comfortable with the idea of them being alone for who knows how long. Not that he didn't trust his wife, he was almost positive his unease was ninety nine percent male ego, and that irritated him.

"There's this slightly stand offish shinobi I know who happens to be quite good at slipping in and out of the shadows. He's sort of new to the village but Sakura trusts him more than anyone. I'm sure he can handle such a mission." Kakashi said pulling a scroll from under his arm. "Here are your orders Sasuke Uchiha. You and Sakura Uchiha will be handling this mission. More than a thousand people have died for no apparent reason. You must be thorough, and precise. Find out what's going on, who's behind, and take them down. Sakura will assist you, as well as work on find out what's killing the people and creating a cure and treatment if needed."

Sasuke nodded and took the scroll even as his brow furrowed. "You almost got me." He admitted.

Kakashi smirked under his mask and nodded. "Alright then. You'll leave tomorrow. We'll rely on your hawks and Sai's ink birds for communication. Be careful. I have a bad feeling about this one. There's a good possibility it could stretch quite long. Possibly a year or more depending on the circumstances. I want every single person responsible for these heinous crimes caught."

"You're not the only one." Shikamaru replied.

Sasuke nodded and left the Hokage's office with his orders in hand. A long term mission with Sakura wasn't so bad, he was just frustrated by the timing. It had been nine months since he and Sakura had married. It was now February, the coldest month of the entire bloody year. Though shinobi learned through training and harsh reality to deal with the cold, it was not something he enjoyed. His wife liked the cold even less. Though she'd improved greatly over the years, he was still certain he'd have to listen to her whine about the temperature at least twenty times depending on how long their mission went, and that was far too many. The mission was likely to be long term too. It was a little ironic, he'd finally come home, yet he seemed to spend little time at home. Then again, Itachi had been the same. It was the reason why he'd always been so excited and desperate to spend time with him when he was home.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called out grinning in that idiotic way he always did as he waved a bandaged hand at him. "It's awfully cold out today isn't it?" he said tugging at the red scarf around his neck.

Sasuke nodded. He was almost positive it was going to snow too.

"Tell Sakura that the chocolates she made were delicious. She gets better every year. They're much better than her food pills." The blonde said with a grin.

"Chocolates?" Sasuke repeated his brow furrowing.

He'd smelled its sickly sweet aroma in the house for a couple of days now. When he'd seen Sakura making it, he hadn't thought much of it. He wasn't a fan of sweets himself but she had a sweet tooth that nearly put his brother's to shame. It wasn't the first time she'd made sweets and not offered him any since she knew his answer would be no. It had never even crossed his mind that she might be making something for other people.

"Yeah, didn't you know? It's Valentines Day." Naruto said with a grin. "I'm surprised you haven't been swarmed by crazy fan girls yet. My pile is already pretty high. I'll have chocolate for days."

A chill went down Sasuke's spine at that. VALENTINES DAY. How could he forget? He dreaded it every year, especially in the academy. This was his first time back in the village for the cursed day. It was not going to be pleasant, at all.

"I completely forgot about it." Sasuke admitted glancing around.

"No surprises there." Naruto said with a chuckle. "Anyway, I better get going. I just had to check on the cypher core for Kakashi. See you Sasuke." He said waving as he walked past.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha!" a feminine voice squealed.

"Oh Hell." Sasuke snarled under his breath before he took to the roof tops avoiding the enthusiastic genin and quickly making a break for his house.

When he arrived, he was greeted by a sight that made his brow twitch.

"You have **got** to be kidding me." He grumbled.

Stacked on his front porch were tens of chocolate boxes. Some were small enough to fit easily in the palm of his hand. Others were longer than his arm.

"I'm a married man." He muttered to himself as he struggled to step around the piles of sweets to get to his front door. "Shouldn't that mean less of this junk?" he said as he unlocked the door and slid it open.

With a sigh he went to work moving the boxes of sugary confections into the living room. Not that he had a clue of what he was going to do with them once he got them all in there of course, but it was better than leaving them on the porch for someone to trip over. He didn't like sweets and he and Sakura were leaving the next day. There was no way she was taking them all with them even if she begged him too. Maybe he'd be able to pawn them off to Choji. The man could eat massive quantities of anything and he was sure chocolate was no exception.

Once they were all inside, he sat down on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. This was why living in a village was a total pain in the neck most of the time. When a knock sounded at the door, he nearly groaned but stood up to see who it was anyway. There was always a chance it was Shikamaru, or Sai delivering mission revisions after all. He slid open the door and was surprised to find an apple cheeked girl in a puffy pink coat with wide brown eyes staring up at him from the porch. A young man he didn't recognize stood at the gate to his property and a young woman stood on the walk way a couple of steps away from the porch, the girl's parents he assumed.

"Can I help you?" He asked doing his best to keep his irritation from showing.

"Are you Lord Sasuke Uchiha?" the little girl asked in her high pitched voice.

"Yes." He replied stooping a little to be more on her level.

"Good!" the little girl said with a wide grin as she presented him with a small box, messily wrapped up in red paper and topped with a lops sided bow made of gold ribbon. "These are for you. They're chocolates." She said cheerfully.

He blinked in surprise and reached out taking the box from her mitten clad hands. "Thank you." He replied.

The girl beamed at him. "Mommy and Daddy tell me stories about you. How you, Lord Naruto, and Lady Sakura fought big bad monsters. Mommy says you saved her from a big one with ugly horns and a huge club with your black fire." She explained. "Thank you for saving my mommy."

Sasuke honestly could not recall the woman's face when he glanced at her. Even so, the only black flames on the battle field that day were his. It must have been his.

"You're welcome." He finally said unable to tell the smiling child that it had only been a coincidence that he'd saved her mother that day.

The girl beamed brightly at him. "Uh huh!" she exclaimed. "Thanks for 'cepting my chocolate Lord Sasuke." She said in her chipper tone. "You're not nearly as scary as everyone says you are." She added before prancing off the porch and to her mother taking her hand. "Did you see me mamma?" she asked.

"I did." The woman replied with an affectionate smile. "Thank you." She said nodding to Sasuke as he stood in the entry way waiting to make sure they left.

He simply nodded and watched the mother, daughter duo approach the father standing at the gate. He extended his arms and lifted the giggling girl into his arms planting kiss on her forehead and shifting her onto his hip before wrapping his opposite arm around his wife and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

Sasuke couldn't help but be entranced by the sight. _That_ was family. Someday, he hoped to experience something similar with Sakura. He closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen, laying the poorly wrapped box on the dining table as he did so, his thoughts still focused on his wife who still had three hours of work left by his calculations. Though she'd had her seal removed, they weren't actively attempting to conceive. Sure their sex life was as active as ever, but they hadn't taken any steps to increase their chances. To be perfectly honest, he sometimes wondered how it was someone could sleep with another just once and manage to get pregnant. Then again, he wasn't complaining. He and Sakura had both come to the same conclusion, it would happen when it happened for better or worse.

He pulled out a small serving of curry left over from the night before and heated it up pairing it with some rice for lunch. It was a little late to be eating, but going over the victim, and casualty reports with Shikamaru had taken more time than he'd anticipated. He'd only managed to take three bites of his food when there was a knock at the door followed by high pitched obnoxious giggling. There was no way he was going to answer the door knowing there were ravenous females out there.

"What should we do? No one's answering." A voice said.

"But we saw him leave The Hokage's office." Another replied.

"Maybe he went to train." A third suggested.

"What should we do?" The first voice said.

"Let's go look for him." The second one replied. "If we can't find him, we'll come back."

"Good idea, let's go."

"Finally." Sasuke sighed before going back to his meal.

%$%$

The same pattern repeated itself several times eventually prompting Sasuke to lock himself in the home office. He read over the incident reports again and scoured over the books on the shelves looking for any similar incidents over the years. So far he hadn't been able to find anything. Then again, it was hard to concentrate on anything with the almost constant knocking sounding at his door. After what felt like an eternity, he heard the only female voice that didn't prompt instant irritation.

"Darling?! Are you home?" Sakura called out. "There's a mountain of chocolate on the porch."

He breathed a small sigh of relief and left the office rubbing his temple lightly as he made his way down the stairs. Sakura was standing in the kitchen setting down a bag of groceries on the counter.

"Hello Tsuma." He said walking towards her. "How was work?"

"As exhausting as it normally is when I prepare for a long term mission. Handing things off to my subordinates is not easy or fun." She said turning to him, she moved to his side and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm going to change and then I'll come down and make dinner." She told him before mounting the stairs.

He nodded and watched her leave before walking to the porch and sighing. There were indeed many more boxes of chocolates piled by the door. He gathered the new ones and carried them into the living room, laying them by the others and then sighed. What on earth was he supposed to do with all of them?

Sakura descended the stairs not long after dressed casually in an oversized red sweater and black leggings. She entered the kitchen and slipped her apron over her head and approached the bag of groceries pulling out vegetables, rice, and two excellent cuts of pork.

"What's all this for?" he asked watching as she pulled down bowls, measuring cups and preset both the oven and stove.

She smiled at him as she rummaged through the fridge pulling out a carton of eggs carrying it to the counter.

"I know you don't like sweets so chocolate was out. I thought that a nice, quiet, candle lit dinner here at home would be a better gift to you." She replied with a warm smile. "Go ahead and relax. Read a book, watch a movie, sort through that mountain of sugar and coco in the living room if you want. I'll take care of things here."

He blinked in surprise and then smiled at his wife's thoughtfulness. The tiny kernel of jealously that had been sparked by the knowledge that she'd given gifts to others but not him fading away.

"Alright." He replied walking to the living room and picked up a book from the tall shelf and settled down on the couch.

He heard Sakura humming as she cooked and soon the house was filled with pleasant savory aromas. Sasuke glanced out the window and noticed white flakes tumbling gently towards the ground.

"Snow." He murmured softly.

"Really?" Sakura exclaimed wiping her hands on a towel before crossing over to look out the window herself. "It is! I thought it would." She said smiling as the while flakes began to accumulate on the ground.

"Is dinner ready?" Sasuke asked her putting his book down.

"Nearly, the roasted vegetables just need a few minutes to rest." She said shaking out her hair.

He nodded and reached out grabbing her by the wrist. He tugged lightly and she tumbled into his lap. "Sit down then. You've been on your feet all day."

She blushed a little and then nodded snuggling against his chest. "Alright." She looked at the pile of chocolate. "You sure got a lot." She commented.

"Such a waste." He muttered. "I won't eat any of it."

Sakura chuckled. "Do you mind if I do?"

"Not really, but you're not going to be able to eat it all and you're not bringing much of it on our mission." He replied.

The pink haired woman sighed. "Yeah, I know." She replied with a tiny pout touching her lips.

He chuckled and kissed the crown of her head. "Are you jealous?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Not really. I know you didn't ask for any of this. It just comes with being handsome and famous." She said. "Do you get jealous of the love confessions I get daily?"

"Not really." He replied.

"So there you go." She replied kissing the tip of his chin. "I'll go dish up dinner."

He released her and followed her to the table. Just like she promised she lit several candles and turned off the lights letting the flickering flames illuminate the room as they ate.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke." She said with a smile.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you Sakura." He replied. "This is great." He complimented.

When they finished, Sakura cleared the dishes and then stood by the stairs. "Umm…" she said twisting her fingers nervously. "I have desert prepared, sort of, but it's upstairs, in our room. Would you give me fifteen minutes to prepare?"

Sasuke studied her for a moment before nodding. "Alright then. Fifteen minutes."

She nodded and then all but flew up the stairs earning a smirk from him. She was clearly up to something but what that was, he wasn't sure. With her that nervous though, it was sure to be entertaining at least. He picked up his book and read until the designated time had passed.

"Sakura? Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." She called out. "Come on up."

He mounted the stairs following the sound of soft, instrumental music and slowly slid open the door to their bedroom and felt his heart kick into overdrive at the sight before him.

Sakura stood bathed in candle light in the middle of the room with her hands clasped behind her back wearing something he'd never seen before. A pair of red and black, lacy, barely there panties and matching bra that left little to the imagination. She'd touched up her makeup as well darkening her eyes with smoke colored shadow and painting her lips a sultry red. Her hair was down now as well curling over her shoulders. He'd never seen her dressed so erotically and it made his blood heat, his tongue swiping his lip in anticipation.

"Sakura." He breathed softly closing the door firmly behind him.

She shifted a little under his heated gaze and he could see a trace of anxiety mixed in with the anticipation and confidence in her eyes. He could tell that she had some sort of plan for tonight and he was more than willing to let her do whatever she wanted.

"I know that you don't like sweet things." She said walking forward and taking his hand, she pulled him towards the bed and grasped the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head. "Even so, chocolate is a huge part of the Valentine's tradition." She continued pulling down his pants. "So I found a way to incorporate it anyway." She pushed him back onto the bed and crawled over him grabbing something from the bedside table as she went. "Here." She said handing him a small bottle of warm chocolate spread. "You spread it and I'll eat it."

His eyes widened in shock and surprise. He hadn't expected such a bold move from his wife, but he'd always had a sinking suspicion that she was more sexually adventurous than he'd seen. After all, she'd gotten a nosebleed from Naruto's reverse harem jutsu and had quite the collection of steamy romance novels. A smirk touched his lips, it was perfect really. After all, he wasn't nearly as pure as anyone thought either. This little invitation of hers would be an excellent chance to test her limits as well as his own.

"As you wish Tsuma." He said before taking the spoon she offered him and dipping it into the jar.

He decided to start out easy trailing it over his neck to his collar bone before setting the jar aside.

Sakura licked her lips and then straddled his legs leaning forward and laving her tongue over the coco trail licking every drop of the spread away with slow methodical strokes. When she leaned back with a coy smile on her lips, he decided that such play was far too easy on her and took it up a notch. He picked up the spoon and trailed it down his sternum ending just above his navel.

Sakura studied him for a moment as though trying to figure out what the best method of attack was and finally settle on kneeling in front of him using his shoulders as her anchors as she leaned down arching her back and pushing her perfectly rounded ass into the air as she licked the line of chocolate away nibbling a little of the spread got caught in the ridges of his abs making him hiss in pleasure.

"Have you had enough?" Sakura purred when she lifted her face licking some of the chocolate from her lips.

He smirked back. "Not even close." He replied grabbing the spoon.

He met his wife's gaze pulled his boxers down until they were barely covering his stiffening member and drew two lines of chocolate along the ridge of his hip bones and nearly chuckled at the heat that flared in his wife's eyes. He knew for a fact that it was one of her favorite parts of his anatomy having overheard her call it 'that sinful 'v'' while talking with Ino during their house warming party while just a little tipsy.

It seems she wasn't going to take his teasing lying down and she gripped his thighs as she bent over him and began to lick at the sticky, sweet substance. He threw his head back and gripped the sheets a low moan of pleasure rattling in his throat as her tongue worked its way south her nails biting into the flesh of his legs as she went. Gods she was perfect. Warrior, Lady, and Temptress all wrapped up in a sexy little package, compete with a bow he noted with a little smirk as he caught sight of the little red ribbons between her breasts and just above her hot center on the sinful lingerie she wore. When her teeth grazed him just above the line of his boxers he gasped and reached down fisting his hands in her hair.

"Sasuke?" she murmured raising her head a little a knowing smile touching her lips.

"You minx." He hissed. "I know damn well there's no chocolate there."

She smirked. "Are you finished with your dessert already?" she asked.

"Not even close." He replied pulling her up gently by the hair until he could capture her lips in a searing kiss that whipped the flames of his desire into a raging inferno.

Even with the sickening sweet taste of chocolate on her tongue he couldn't stop. She had riled him up too much. He rolled her beneath him and unsnapped the thin lacy bra with a flick of his fingers and clamped his teeth on the bow between her breasts fulling the garment away from her. His breathing was ragged as his mouth roamed her skin leaving red and purple marks of passion all over her torso in his wake.

"Sasuke!" She gasped. "This is supposed to me about you." She protested even as her fingers pressed into his back.

"Which is why I'm taking exactly what I want." He growled hooking a finger in the waistband of her panties and pulling them down.

A shriek of pleasure flew from her lips when his mouth found her licking and sucking at her like he was a man starving. The muskiness easily erased the sickening sweet taste from his mouth and her cries of pleasure drove his own arousal higher.

"Sasuke! You're too rough!" Sakura gasped her hands grasping at his hair. "I can't-"

"Let go." He ordered her roughly before pressing his tongue inside her.

She came undone with a high pitched shriek and he watched her with lust filled eyes as she writhed in the pleasure he'd given her. He wiped the excess fluids from his mouth and pulled his boxers off completely before grabbing his wife by the waist as he leaned over her. He kissed her before trailing his mouth to her ear.

"I want you on your knees, Sakura." He growled before giving it a nip and a firm tug.

Her blush darkened before she obeyed rolling over and settling on all fours. He took in the lovely sight for a moment before positioning himself behind her. He grabbed her shoulder firmly before filling her with one long thrust. A low moan of pleasure left his lips as Sakura gasped and fisted her hands in the sheets. He started his rhythm moving in and out of her with hard but controlled thrusts. His hands slid over her sweat slicked shoulder to her bubblegum colored hair sliding through the silky tresses as he moved. She glanced back at him, her cheeks flushed, her jade eyes shimmering in the candle light and his sharringan instinctively activated recording the moment in all of its perfection.

"Sakura." He breathed stroking her cheek with his fingertip before the pleasure became too much.

His rhythm began to break and his breathing came out in pants as he gripped her shoulder. His mouth latched onto her back, leaving a few more dark marks of passion before he came undone with a gasp pouring himself inside her.

She collapsed underneath him and he laid on top of her panting as the soft music she'd put on played around them. When he'd found some of his strength, he rolled off of her and grabbed the crimson throw blanket at the bottom of the bed draping over both of them.

"Darling." Sakura breathed turning towards him a satisfied sultry smile on her lips.

He smiled back and reached out tracing her face from temple to chin with his fingertip.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She said repeating the same action with her own finger. "I love you Sasuke."

His smile widened and he slid closer to him and laid his forehead against hers. "I know."

She giggled. "When I was younger, I always dreamed of spending Valentine's day with you. It never went quite like this though." She said laying her hand on his chest. "It was always way cheesier and much less fun." She shifted closer and laid her head on his shoulder. "During the years you were away I was afraid something like this would never happen at all."

Sasuke sighed and lifted his hand lightly stroking her hair. "There's no need to worry about things like that." He assured her. "I never really cared for the holiday at all, until today that is."

Sakura chuckled. "That looked of annoyed disgust on your face when getting chocolates from girls you don't like hasn't changed at all." She commented trailing her fingers slowly down his chest. "That trademark Uchiha scowl. It used to make me nervous but now I find it quite adorable."

Sasuke blushed irritated and surprised that she'd call his scowl 'adorable' of all things and grabbed her hand with lightning speed forcing her onto her back as he loomed over her.

"I am **not** _adorable_." He nearly snarled.

Her eyes sparkled with mischief, mirth, and a touch of lust, her lips turning up into a wide smirk. "There it is again!" she exclaimed with a little giggle. "So cute."

His grip on her hand tightened as he blushed again. "Sakura…" he growled lowering his head to her shoulder and nibbling on it just a touch harder than usual. "

"Ouch!" she hissed when he nipped her particularly hard near the nape of her neck. "There's no need to pout. That scowl scares just about everyone else away."

"I'm not pouting." He protested.

"Sure you're not." Sakura drawled rolling her eyes.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed even as a wicked idea formed in his head. He slid his hand down the length of her body towards her center and focused his chakra as carefully as he could. He didn't have Sakura's level of chakra control so he knew he wouldn't be able to conduct his little 'punishment' for long, but he hoped it would be just long enough to get his point across.

He reached the patch of cotton candy curls and pulsed the weakest electrical current he could over her clit as he brushed it with his finger. Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped her hips bucking in response to the sudden stimulation.

"Sasuke!" she nearly shrieked her eyes rolling back in her head when he pulsed his chakra again.

"You were saying?" he nearly purred his lips gently gliding over her collar bones as his wife writhed beneath him.

Just before she was about to climax he pulled his hand away and she let out a frustrated groan. "No!" she rasped. "Please don't tease me!" she begged tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"Hmm…" he drawled drawing his nose down the length of her sternum between her breasts.

"Darling…" she pleaded her free hand reaching for his hand that was stroking over the jut of her hip bones.

He smirked and moved his hand back giving her an electrical touch that made her cry out but didn't push her over the edge she was so desperate for.

"Sasuke!" she nearly sobbed gripping his back with so much force that her short nails broke the skin. "If you don't finish what you started I swear to-"

Satisfied with her reaction, determined she'd been suitably punished for her comments and just a touch fearful of her wrath, he moved his hand away completely. His wife's hand balled into a fist but before she could throw her punch, he sheathed himself in her and she shattered around him with a high pitched cry. He smirked as he set his rhythm and shifted her into his lap kissing her soundly as his hand stroked and gripped her sculpted back. She moaned and gasped in pleasure wrapping her arms around his neck and he took the opportunity to suck one of her pert nipples into his mouth.

"Darling!" she exclaimed holding him closer. "I love you! I love you Sasuke!"

He smiled at her words and thrust into her twice more before he spilled inside her with a groan.

Once again they collapsed together across the bed panting as their bodies cooled.

"Damn it Sasuke." Sakura panted. "I was about to slug you, you jerk."

Sasuke smiled and turned his head to the side nuzzling her shoulder lightly. He hadn't admitted it to anyone, not even Sakura, but the words, 'you jerk' spoken from her lips were incredibly precious to him. It was the phrase that she'd spoken shortly after his death match with Naruto where she'd finally dropped all pretenses and revealed her true feelings. It was a life changing moment for him. For the first time he truly realized just how much pain he'd caused her. Not only that, but as he looked at her tear stained face, her body still bruised, battered and dirty from their epic battles to save their world and realized that he loved her. Perhaps he was in love with her already and just hadn't recognized it yet, but he knew then that he loved her and that he needed to become a better man and do whatever he had to in order to protect her and maybe, just maybe, be good enough to stand by her side someday.

Now here he was, lying in bed with the strong, brave, beautiful, powerful woman who had saved him body and soul. He wasn't sure who to thank for such a gift but he definitely knew it was more than he deserved. For abandoning her, for tormenting her, for worrying her, he deserved to have nothing to do with her, perhaps even her hatred, yet here he was, because for some reason he would never fathom she loved him in spite of all of the terrible, cruel things he'd done to her and their friends.

"You're brooding." She said softly pulling him from his thoughts. "I can tell." She said tapping the subtle crease in his brow. "You can tell me what's bothering you." She reminded him.

"I just don't understand." He admitted.

"Understand what?" She replied running her fingers through his bangs, pulling them aside so she could see both of his eyes.

"How you can love me after everything." He said his voice soft betraying the tiny kernel of insecurity he felt.

Sakura blinked a couple of times before a soft, warm smile touched her lips and she let out a soft sigh shifting until their foreheads were touching. "Darling," she breathed cupping his face with her hands that could both split stone and save lives. "Love isn't something that can be reasoned out or defined by logic. It's a collection of memories and feelings that connect two souls together." She slid her fingers back gliding along his cheek bones, coming to a stop with her thumbs brushing the corners of his eyes. "From the moment I saw you, the second I saw these eyes, something within me seemed to awaken. I wanted to know you, wanted to see you smile, I wanted to be near you. As I got older, I wanted your attention, perhaps that was because you had so much of mine." She brushed her hands back into his hair. "When we were put on the same team, the wish I'd made as a child was granted, though not in the way I'd envisioned. I saw sides of you besides, 'cool, collected, head of the class Sasuke'. I saw the cocky Sasuke that enjoyed besting Naruto. I saw the lonely Sasuke who resented the naïve me who had a living family. I saw the confident Sasuke who held his own against two Chunin fresh out of the academy. I saw the jealous Sasuke who struggled with chakra control but was too proud to admit it. I saw the terrified Sasuke who trembled when in the face of two deadly jonin who were determined to kill one another for the first time." Her fingers traced over a small, faded, round scar on his shoulder. "I saw the selfless Sasuke who was ready and willing to die to protect his comrades, even the one he couldn't stand. I saw the determined Sasuke who went into battle wounded. The angry Sasuke who hated his own weakness. I saw the sorrowful Sasuke who left to fulfill a mission he felt he had no choice but to complete for the sake of his fallen people. The hate filled Sasuke whose soul had been neglected and battered for far too long." Tears filled her eyes. "And with each new side of you I saw, the more I understood you and the more I loved you." The drops from her lashes fell on his face. "From the day I first met you, I knew somewhere deep in my heart that I would love you forever. I can't explain it myself nor do I think I need to. Do you understand, my love?" she leaned down and kissed him gently. "No matter where you go, what you do, or how you change, I will always love you."

Sasuke's eyes softened and he blinked back the tears that were threatening to form as he reached up and stroked through her hair before bringing her mouth back to his. It was long, sweet kiss, filled with gratitude, adoration, and love. How he loved her. He knew he could never love another the way he loved her. His hand slipped over her shoulders pulling her bare breasts against his chest and savored the sensation of it, basking in her warmth and the knowledge that moments like this where she bared her soul were his, and his alone.

"Sakura… Sakura I-" Damn, the words were so hard to say with his throat so tight.

"Shh." She murmured pressing an open mouthed kiss to the sensitive spot just below his ear. "You don't have to say it. I already know."

He held her close burying his face in her hair, breathing her floral, feminine scent letting it relax and calm him. After a few moments he sighed.

"We should sleep. We're supposed to leave the village tomorrow." He told her.

She sighed as well. "I know. This mission sounds like it's going to be a long and complicated one."

"Indeed, which is why we should rest." He said.

After a few quiet moments Sakura spoke again. "Sasuke, I'm not replacing it."

"Replacing what?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied. "Never mind. Goodnight darling."

Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes in irritation before rolling over and draping his arm over his wife's waist. There was no telling when they'd be able to sleep like this again. Naked, unarmed, next to one another in a safe place without one of them awake keeping watch. He intended to savor it.

-8-

"It's certainly cold today." Sakura muttered breathing onto her hands in an attempt to warm them up.

"It can't be helped." Sasuke replied as they trudged through the fresh layer of snow on the ground. "We'll reach the village soon. Then we can stop and rest."

"I'm not tired, just cold." Sakura replied rubbing her arms. "I'm pretty sure The Land of Snow was warmer than this when we were there."

The ink haired man shrugged. "Maybe. Fighting all those snow ninja kept us too busy to notice though."

Sakura nodded. "That's true. That and chasing down Naruto, that idiot. Always jumping into trouble. I think Kakashi is keeping him in the village on purpose so that there aren't as many messes to clean up."

"Probably." Sasuke agreed.

"The two of us worked well together on that mission." She commented as they walked. "I'll never forget the look on that hag's face when she realized that she'd been bested by a couple of kids."

Sasuke glanced at her. "We did, didn't we?" he said thinking back and remembering how she'd guided him in the battle while simultaneously defending herself from the low browed ninja chasing her down.

She smiled and moved closer to him slipping her hand into his. "Just trying to get the feeling back into my fingers." She assured him with a little wink.

He nearly rolled his eyes but didn't protest as they trudged through the snow.

When they arrived in town a few hours later, they quickly found an Inn and retreated to their room. Sakura pulled off her cloak and took a towel to her wet hair as she quickly knelt by the electric space heater shivering a little as she rubbed her hands together.

"I hate winter." She grumbled.

Sasuke slipped off his own cloak hanging it near the door to dry a little and glanced over at his shivering wife. There was something off about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it either. He walked over to the neat stack of futons and pulled a blanket off the pile and walked over to her draping it over her shoulders.

"You should go take a warm shower if you're that cold." He told her rubbing her shoulders a little.

"I thought you were going to take one." She replied glancing back at him.

He shook his head. "I'm going to go do some digging, see if anyone here knows anything. This is the town where I caught those rogue ANBU operatives."

A small frown touched her lips. "Just wait a minute and I'll come with you." She said moving to stand up.

His grip on her shoulders tightened forcing her to stay sitting. "No. It'll be easier and safer if I go alone. You're too recognizable here and, the place I'm planning to go wouldn't be safe for you."

"Sasuke, we're supposed to be working together on this." Sakura protested. "I'm not some damn damsel in distress that can't handle dangerous situations."

"We will be. Get warmed up and study up on the symptoms of the disease we know of. I'll come back tonight with information we can sort through together." He explained.

"Sasuke-"

He cut her off with a swift kiss. "No arguments. Get yourself warm and eat some of the chocolate you brought along. I'll order some tea and hot soup for you." He said standing up and heading for the door.

He was surprised when Sakura's hand reached out and fisted in the back of his shirt forcing him to stop.

"Come back safe and sound, you hear me?" she said her eyes focused on the floor.

A little surprised at her actions he turned towards him the feeling that something wasn't quite right with her growing.

"I will." He assured her stroking her cheek lightly. "Are you alright?"

She blinked a couple of times and quickly dropped her hand. "Yes of course." She said quickly offering him a smile he recognized right away as fake. "I'm sorry. Good luck out there." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

His brow furrowed as his worry for her spiked, but he also knew that he needed to do his surveillance work now before whispers of their presence began to float around town and scared off the rats he was looking for. Determined to try to figure out the cause of her strange behavior later, he nodded and lifted his hand tapping her lightly in the middle of her forehead.

"I'll see you when you get back." He told her gently.

Her smiled warmed, changing into the genuine one he adored and pink feathered across her cheeks. "Yes. Alright Sasuke." She said kissing him one last time before she picked up her bag and walked to the bathroom.

7;:8:;7

Sasuke sat at the seedy bar near the outskirts of town his glass of water barely touched in front of him. He'd checked for poison with his finger, using one of the lesser known, but helpful jutsu Orochimaru had taught him years ago, and was now nursing it slowly. It looked like alcohol at least but he wasn't about to risk getting drunk surrounded by such shady characters.

His hood was pulled up over his head, his bangs hiding his rinnigan from view as he listened carefully to the conversations floating around him trying to pick up on anything that might be a clue to the incidents of mass murder.

"Did you hear about those villages? The ones that are being wiped out?" A slurred voice asked.

Sasuke's senses sharpened as he activated his sharringan and scanned the room quickly pinpointing the thin man talking and those gathered around him, committing their faces to his memory before deactivating the power and turning back to his drink at the bar as he continued to listen.

"I have. That guy… Tomoyori I think his name was?" another voice chimed in.

"You mean that dude who's with the anti-shinobi faction?" the first voice asked.

"Yeah, that one. He was bragging about how they were the ones behind it." The second voice said.

"But those were normal villages, not shinobi villages, why kill them?" The first guy asked.

"Maybe they're warming up? Those ninja guys are different from common criminals like us. They're way harder to kill. I heard that they can even come back from the dead." The second guy offered.

"I don't know man. I mean sure shinobi can be annoying as hell, especially when they interfere in our business, but do they all really need to die?" The first guy mused.

"Dunno." The second guy replied. "Regardless, that anti-shinobi faction is damn scary if they're resorting to mass murder to take down the guys they hate so much."

"Tomoyori." Sasuke muttered to himself committing the name to memory.

He was definitely someone he needed to hunt down. Glancing at the clock on the wall he determined that he'd been there for nearly two hours. Another half our would probably be more than enough time spend on his excursion, then he could return to Sakura, tell him his findings and hopefully find out what was bothering her.

"Hey there handsome." A low voice came from beside him.

He glanced over and was surprised to see a slightly burly man wearing a flamboyant pink patterned shirt that was open almost to his navel settling down next to him.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new in town or just passing through?" he asked.

"I haven't decided yet." Sasuke replied studying the man warily.

He had blonde hair and magenta eyes that almost reminded him of Karin's. Perhaps that was the reason for the uncomfortable chill that went down his spine.

"Ah, well. I for one hope you stick around for a little while. The pickings as far as partners go are pretty slim here." The man said. "I'm Noro by the way." He said. "You got a name hot stuff?"

Sasuke's brow nearly twitched. He'd heard women say such things to him before, but never had a man. Trying to keep a low profile, he thought quickly and decided on the second name that came to mind.

"Kurama." He said thinking of Naruto's fox spirit.

"Kurama huh? It's kinda cute. I like it." The man said leaning towards him.

Another chill went down Sasuke's spine at the tinge of lust he saw there but he ignored it as he sipped his drink. Just twenty five more minutes and he could go back to his wife.

"So tell me, why is a man of you caliber drinking alone?" Noro asked.

"I just wasn't ready to go back to my inn yet." Sasuke replied tapping his glass absentmindedly. "I wanted to unwind a little."

"Ah, I see. Wanting to relax after a long journey. I'm an excellent masseuse if you want a little extra help relaxing." The man said laying his hand on Sasuke's arm and giving it a little squeeze. "I can almost sense the tension radiating from your body."

Sasuke's hand twitched nearly shattering the glass in his hand. The man was coming on to him! In his years of being a rogue ninja he'd never experienced such a thing and he was completely baffled. Even so, he knew he had to play it cool. If he blew his cover now, the man belonging to the anti-shinobi faction would either target him, or take off. Neither of those options were good for him.

"I appreciate your offer, but I don't think my companion would like it if I brought a man I'd just met to our room." He said pulling his arm from the man's grip.

"You're traveling with a companion?" The man asked his brow raising a little. "That's a little surprising, why didn't you bring them with you?"

"They weren't interested." Sasuke replied unwilling to reveal Sakura's gender at the moment.

He knew that others were eavesdropping on his conversation the same way he'd done with others earlier. If he revealed that he as with a female companion that was alone in an inn, some of the scummier men in the establishment might take advantage of the situation and seek her out. He wasn't worried about her being hurt or taken advantage of, particularly by such low level scum, most of them with a lower chakra level than most of the genin in the village. He was however, worried about the state the inn would be in if one of the poor, unfortunate souls managed to confront her while she was in a state of undress. He doubted the old building would survive her wrath.

"I see. Well, I don't mind. I'll take care of both of you." The man purred leaning so close to Sasuke that he could smell the alcohol on his breath and the callonge he wore. "The more the merrier. I'll give you pleasure you've only dreamed of." He promised his lips nearly brushing the former avenger's ear.

There was a nearly audible snap as Sasuke reached the end of his patience. He didn't hold any negative feelings for people who had those sort of sexual preferences. Zabuza and Haku were two of the shinobi he respected most and he was nearly positive their relationship would have evolved into something more intimate had they lived longer. Even so, that wasn't his preference, and he was not about to let this man have his way with him especially when he gave no indication he was interested. He felt his skin crawl and his stomach churn uncomfortably. He focused his chakra prepared to cast a mild genjutsu on the man so he could slip away and felt his hand brush his thigh. His hand tightened on the glass shattering it in revulsion and he activated his power dragging the man into a brief illusion just long enough for him to hand the bartender some money for the broken glass and slip out the door.

As he swept quickly through the dark, snowy streets towards the inn where he and Sakura were staying, he wondered if he'd gotten a tiny glimpse into how she'd felt when Lord Sakamoto had attacked her. That feeling of disgust and anger when touched in such an intimate way by someone you had no desire or feelings for and the twinge of shame for letting it happen. Of course what he'd felt wasn't even a fraction to what she must have endured, but he felt that he understood her a little better. Now, more than ever he wanted to retreat into the safety of her arms and let her hands and lips erase the slimy feeling in his chest. Perhaps he could convince her to be on top tonight, not that she ever needed much encouragement when it came to such things.

He made it to the inn, nodding to the inn keeper as he tapped the snow off his sandals and quickly made his way down the hall to the room he and Sakura were sharing. He tapped on the door twice.

"It's me." He called out quietly when he heard movement behind the door.

Sakura slid open the door and stepped aside for him to enter and hung up his cloak and laid his damp shoes next to her smaller, dry ones. He stepped inside and found his wife bathed and wrapped in a light green yukata, books, and paper littered with notes laid out on the table. She turned towards him and picked up a yukata that matched hers and a change of under clothes holding them out to him.

"Here, I started to fill the tub when I sensed your chakra moving towards the inn." She told him motioning to the bathroom where steam was creeping out from beneath the door. "Go take a bath, then tell me what you learned."

He blinked in surprise and then sighed taking the clothes. He leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

"Thank you Sakura." He said softly before walking into the bathroom.

"How was the bath?" Sakura asked him forty five minutes later when he left the bathroom clean and dressed in the yukata she'd given him.

"Excellent." He replied running a towel through his inky locks. "Did you learn anything while I was out?"

She sighed and raked a hand through her hair. "It's hard to theorize much of anything without bodies to examine." She admitted. "Even just knowing if the genjutsu was placed before or after they were infected with whatever this is would be helpful."

"How so?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, if it was placed before, the one casting the jutsu may have used their power to force the people to take whatever it was that made them ill. If it was cast after, perhaps it was a ploy to keep the people from noticing or taking their symptoms seriously until it was too late." She explained.

"I see." Sasuke said sitting down next to her in front of her books and notes. "I hadn't thought of that."

She nodded. "So how did your little excursion go? Better than mine I hope."

He nodded. "It sounds like the anti-shinobi group is behind it, or at least taking credit for it." He said. "I overheard the name, Tomoyori from a couple men at the bar who's supposed to be a member of the group bragging about it. I'll try to hunt him down tomorrow."

Sakura nodded. "Sounds like you found some good intel." She said before her brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

He nearly jerked at that. "What do you mean?"

"Your hand." She said taking it in hers her fingers glowing green as she probed it. "I thought I smelled blood." She picked of a pair of tweezers from her medical supplies laid out near her notes and pulled a shard of glass from his palm. "What happened?"

Sasuke blinked in surprise before hanging his head. "I ran into a rather… enthusiastic admirer."

"That's not very unusual for you." She said inspecting the webbing between his fingers.

"It was a man." He said in a voice so soft he wasn't certain she could hear it.

She froze, her hands still cupping his. "A man?" she repeated.

When he nodded, she looked down and jerked once, then twice before she burst into uncontrollable giggles releasing his hand to double over, holding her stomach as she laughed.

"It's not that funny." He protested blush feathering over his cheeks. "It's never happened before so I was caught off guard."

"Ha!" Sakura gasped. "I can't breathe!" she rasped bending until her hair brushed the floor as she tried to get her laughter under control. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"Sakura…" he grumbled.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said a smile touching her lips as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's just so ridiculous."

He studied her for a moment and then sighed. "Whatever. At least your mood is better."

Her laugher died and she met his gaze her eyebrow cocking slightly. "My mood?"

"Yeah. You've been a little off all day." He said reaching out to gently stroke through her hair. "Is something troubling you?"

Sakura blinked in surprise before her gaze drifted to the window where snow was gently falling. "Not exactly." She replied. "I always feel a little off when the weather's like this. It makes me… remember things I'd rather forget."

Sasuke slid his hand down cupping her cheek. "Will you tell me?" he asked.

She smiled a small smile but shook his head. "It's not important."

"Sakura." He murmured softly leaning forward until his mouth touched hers. "Let me in."

Her arms twined around his neck and he soon found himself on top of her his hands sliding over her skin beneath her yukata while heat streaked through his blood. He pushed the robe from her shoulders and kissed over her collar bones as his hand squeezed a breast before sliding over her body to the heat between her legs. He stroked and rubbed at the sweet spot waiting until she was wet and whining for more.

"Sakura." He whispered trailing his mouth up to her ear along the pale column of her throat. "Ride me."

"You've been awfully demanding concerning bedroom matters lately." She replied her hands sliding along the ridges of his abdomen making his groin clench in anticipation. "I don't mind though." She added quickly pushing him onto his back.

A low groan of satisfaction let his lips when she impaled herself on him enveloping him in warmth. Her eyes drifted shut as she began to lift, lower, and grind her hips soon settling into a rhythm that had him gasping. He gripped her hip as tightly as he dared. As he'd hoped, the tension he'd felt, the disgusting feeling of revulsion was fading away under the touch of his wife. She cried out her walls fluttering around him and he came undone with a shout just moments after holding her tightly to him as they both shuddered in the throes of their climax.

After several moments, he released her and Sakura slumped forward over him resting her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair absently as their bodies cooled listening to the sound of the wind blowing outside the room. Eventually, Sakura shifted off him, separating their bodies and pulled him to his feet turning off the lights as they retreated to the sleeping space where she'd already laid out a futon. He laid down beside her after fixing his yukata and held his wife as she laid down beside him curling against his side.

"It was a day like today." She said suddenly. "Bitterly cold, cloudy and snowy. I lied to the closet, most precious friend I had, using his feelings for me against him before I left to commit the most vile act I could ever dream of. Kill the man I loved."

He looked over at her and wasn't surprised when she hid her face from him looking away as she curled into a tighter ball.

"I understand." He said stroking her temple lightly. "You don't have to say anymore. Naruto and I are both fine."

She nodded and pressed wrapped her arms around him. "I never… I never really wanted to hurt you. Either of you. I just.."

"Shh." He hushed her. "I understand. I'm sorry for ever putting you in that situation."

"I love you." She whispered.

"I know." He replied touching his lips to her forehead. "Tomorrow, we'll both go look for Tomoyori. I'll take the back alleys and more shady spots while you stick to the main roads. Is that alright?"

She nodded. "Yes of course."

"I'll be relying on you." He said.

"Good. That's exactly what I want." Sakura replied before the pair of them drifted asleep.

 **Author's Notes: Sorry again for the delay! Life has been kicking my trash lately. . Hopefully the next chapter will come out smoother and much sooner. Anyway, thanks for all the likes, reviews, and such. They make my day and keep me going even on the days when I only have time to write a line or two.**


	27. Chapter 27

Sasuke tucked his hand underneath what was left of his right arm trying to will some warmth into the frozen digits as he leaned against the wall of one of the seedy back ally's near the inn where he and Sakura were staying. It had been four days since they'd arrived and he was getting sick and tired of chasing this shadow of a man who went by the name Yonomori. He'd heard the man's name mentioned several times as he drifted through the underbelly of the village, but he hadn't been able to get any concrete leads on where he was except that he lived in town somewhere. Sakura hadn't fared much better as she cased the main streets of the village trying to gather intel on the mysterious man.

"Yonomori? I heard he's been hanging out at the Blue Moon bar downtown. Says he came into a bit of money recently." A rough voice muttered from just around the corner.

Sasuke's head lifted slightly as he listened closer to the conversation. The Blue Moon Bar was a place that was on Sakura's list of places to check out. If he was still there, she would hopefully intercept him. Though he'd hoped he'd be the one to confront and capture him. This newly developed protectiveness he felt towards his wife was bewildering at times. He knew damn well she could take care of herself. She was the strongest kunoichi The Leaf had to offer and he was so proud of her for it. A petty, low level executive of a criminal organization was something she could handle easily, yet he wanted to be the one to take him down, not out of a personal grudge, but because he didn't want Sakura in harm's way. It was a ridiculous, unneeded feeling but he couldn't stop it, perhaps he didn't want to. He'd vowed to protect her on their wedding day after all.

Deciding he could work such things out at a later date, he lowered his head, adjusted his hood and bangs to ensure that his face was concealed and made his way towards the Blue Moon Bar; side stepping drug dealers, illegal weapon's suppliers, and street walkers as he navigated through the slums towards the main street of the village.

As he approached the bar, he activated his rinnigan and immediately spotted his wife's unique chakra imprint, the warm green spiking as he moved closer. His eyes narrowed slightly as he recognized a tinge of aggression that indicated that either her temper was snapping or she was about to engage in battle. He picked up his pace a little sweeping through the streets with purposeful strides and then suddenly stopped when he saw a thin man wearing a green shirt and brown pants fly out the door of the bar and slam back first into a wall gasping as he hit. Less than a second later Sakura stepped out, her hand balled into a fist, her cheeks tinged with pink and stalked towards the man.

"This is what you get for touching what doesn't belong to you asshole." She snarled grabbing the man by the front of the shirt and hauling him to his feet. "You wanted to go somewhere more private right?" she said dragging her behind him as she walked away with him flailing.

She met Sasuke's eye and nodded once indicating that the man she had in her custody was their suspected anti-shinobi branch leader and he returned the gesture before vanishing. He stepped inside their room and cleared the space before putting seals on the walls to make the space sound proof. There was nothing more annoying than having a weak stomached, misguided, self-righteous civilian walking in on an interrogation.

Moments later, Sakura shoved the door open with her foot and tossed the whining man inside, closing and sealing the door behind her.

"Oh, you were serious." The lanky man with silver tipped green hair said stumbling to his feet as he glanced around. "You have a mean right hook but I like my women rough." He slurred.

"Here darling. I brought you a present." Sakura said smiling wickedly at Sasuke who had just finished setting up a chair in the middle of the room. "He thought that bragging about his work murdering ninja as a branch leader of the anti-shinobi movement and then grabbing my ass would get him into my bed." She said moving across the room.

The way she spoke as well as the tiny bit of extra swagger in her hips told him that she'd had a little alcohol to drink. Not enough to keep her from finishing her mission, but enough to tell him that she wasn't completely herself. She sauntered up to him and laid her hands on his chest sliding her body towards his until they were pressed chest to chest.

"I told him I was a married to a famous ninja but he didn't believe me." She nearly whined.

He studied her for a moment before catching onto her game and nearly smirked at her. His reputation was terrifying all over the world but very few civilians knew of their marriage. If the man was as low level as he suspected, there was a good chance he wasn't privy to the information that the Slug Queen and Snake Sannin were married which would mean discovering the woman this man had groped was married to such a terrifying shinobi would put him at an advantage for getting the information he wanted out of him. Even if he did know that he and Sakura were married, he hadn't recognized her which again put them at an advantage. After all, Sakura may not be as horrifying as he was, but she was still scary as Hell. Gods he loved his wife. She was setting the sucker up for failure. Not only that, but he was quite looking forward to getting the scum bag back for groping her.

"Is that so?" He replied leaning down towards her.

Their lips came together in a passionate kiss but he kept one eye on the man making sure their gazes were locked before letting his black eye shift to blood red feeling a smug sense of pleasure when the man's face paled.

"This is the lowlife who laid his hands on the wife of Sasuke Uchiha?" Sasuke said pulling away from her to stalk the man. "And he was bragging about killing shinobi? We can't have that."

The man staggered back and tripped hitting the floor with a loud thud. "No way…. You're Sasuke Uchiha?" he breathed.

"Do you know another man with these eyes?" Sasuke asked shifting his bangs just enough to expose his rinnigan.

"No…" the man whimpered. "No no!" he dashed for the door and shrieked when he found it locked. "No! Let me out of here! Somebody help me! There's a demon here! He's going to kill me!"

Sasuke stalked forward and grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and dragged him towards the chair set up in the middle of the room ignoring his thrashing and shrieks for help. He sat him down and then used specially designed hand and feet restraints to secure him to the chair.

"I won't kill you." Sasuke said slipping off his cloak and handing it to Sakura who carried it to the entryway. "Unless you give me a reason to." He added quickly noting how the coward squirmed, he was definitely a squealer. "Now then Yonomori,"

"How… How do you know my name?" The man squeaked as Sasuke walked over to the low table and opened two leather cases one filled with hypodermic needles, and powders, the other filled with ninja tools.

"True shinobi are masters of espionage. Did you really think we'd sit idly by while self-righteous, ignorant, cowards like you killed our comrades?" Sasuke asked as he stalked forward with a kunai in his hand. "Now, you're going to tell me everything you know about this anti-shinobi movement." He said.

"And if I don't?" The man challenged.

"You will." Sasuke said his eyes sharpening as he noted the sweat already beading on his forehead. "I'll make sure of that." He glanced back at his wife. "Tsuma, this isn't something you need to be here for. Will you go out to the fields west of here and pick up some Elixia Root? You mention wanting to stock up on some the other day and I heard they have several plants growing there."

Sakura's eyes widened before they softened in understanding. "Yes, I understand." She said picking up her bag from the desk and heading for the terrace door. As she brushed past him she lightly brushed his hand with her own. "Send for me if you need anything."

He nodded and reached out tapping her lightly where her seal rested on her forehead. "I'll see you when you get back." He told her his heart warming at the blush the tinged her cheeks.

Sasuke watched her slip out the door securing it tightly behind her before she leapt to the nearby tree and then dropped nimbly to the ground below. Once her foot falls had faded, Sasuke turned back to his prey.

"Now then, shall we two murderers get better acquainted?" He said stepping towards the paling man. "I'm telling you right now, I am willing to do whatever it takes to take down your organization the way my mission has dictated. If don't want to prolong your suffering, I suggest you talk."

The man trembled. "I won't go down easy." He warned him.

Sasuke nearly smirked at that as he approached him and funneled his electric chakra into his kunai. "Let's test that theory of yours shall we?"

#&#&

Sasuke glanced up as Sakura stepped into the room her bag filled with fragrant herbs slung across her body and a second bag filled with soba noodles hanging from one of her arms. She studied the bloody scene in front of her, Yonomori's lifeless form still tied to the chair as Sasuke sat on another chair his eyes trained at the floor, a blood dripping from the kunai in his hands.

"Darling." She said softly as she laid her bags down and approached her husband cautiously her hand reaching out to gently touch his blood spattered face. "Talk to me love."

Sasuke blinked twice snapping out of his dark mood and lifted his eyes to meet his wife's concerned gaze. Realizing the kind of scene she was surrounded by he nearly jumped to his feet having intended to clean up the mess and dispose of the body before she returned but she held him down.

"Relax." She told him firmly but with warmth in her eyes. "I've seen worse, I'm just curious as to what happened."

"I killed him." Sasuke said simply glancing over at the dead man. "After I discovered all he knew, I killed him. I couldn't risk him telling his comrades about The Leaf's investigation and plans to take down the anti-shinobi organization."

Sakura nodded and walked over to the bathroom sink and filled a basin with warm water, and grabbed a wash cloth before returning to his side. She wet the cloth and then went to work gently washing away the blood on his face.

"What was the real reason?" She said once the blood had been washed away turning her attention to his blood stained hand. "You could have put a genjutsu on him to keep him from mentioning or even remembering his encounter with us. I'm not questioning your decision." She assured him quickly. "I'm simply curious."

He lifted his face and studied her as she diligently wiped at his hand with the damp cloth erasing all traces of the blood he spilled. The warmth from both the water and her hands soothed him and he sighed before lowering his head again.

"He killed a fresh team of Genin from The Hidden Grass Village." He said softly. "He bragged of the absolutely horrible way in which he ended their lives." His head lowered. "They were on a simple delivery run when he and his cronies ambushed them. They were so inexperienced, they didn't stand a chance."

Sakura's eyes widened and her movements stopped before she dropped the cloth in the water and reached out taking his face between her palms. "You saw, didn't you?" she said softly. He nodded once and she leaned forward pressing her forehead to his. "You did the right thing." She told him. "I would have killed him too."

Her sincere, quietly spoken words of affirmation were all the encouragement he needed to chase away the lingering demons clawing at his heart and whispering 'murderer' in his ear. He closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again and lifted his head pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you Tsuma." He said softly.

She nodded and stood from where she knelt in front of him on the floor. "I'll help you clean up." She said walking to where her bag of medical supplies waited.

"No need." He said glancing at the man . "Amaterasu!" He exclaimed igniting the man's corpse. "I don't want any trace of him left."

"Neither do I." Sakura replied with a nod of her head.

She replaced the water in the basin and filled it with hot water again before adding a splash of vinegar from her pack to it and went to work cleaning the little blood that had ended up on the floor, walls and chair of the room. Most of the blood had been caught by a basin sitting on the floor near the chair and Sasuke watched as Sakera grabbed a chemical from her bag and poured it inside the container instantly erasing the scent of blood wafting up from it. He needed to find out what that was.

"I'm going to take a bath." Sasuke said after watching for a few minutes.

"Alright." She replied. "Don't take too long. The food will get cold."

He nodded and walked into the bathroom filling the tub as he stripped out of his blood stained clothes. As he sank into the steaming water, he sighed and looked up at the ceiling thinking back on what had transpired over the past few hours. Yonomori's screams had been almost irritating with how high they were. Torture was something he'd become good at over the years, though that wasn't something he was exactly proud of. Then again, somebody had to do it. Did that make him a monster?

His brooding was interrupted by the sound of the door opening followed by the glorious sight of his wife standing near the edge of the bath, her clothes slithering to the floor.

"Sakura?" He questioned. "What are you doing in here?"

"I thought we'd eat dinner together in here." She said slipping into the water and setting the containers of food on the edge of the bathtub. "Few things are worse than cold, soggy, yakisoba noodles." She said in a matter of fact tone as she offered him a bite.

He nearly glared at her but thought better of it as he accepted the morsel. She beamed at him and took a bite of her own before offering another to him. They continued this pattern for several minutes until Sakura pushed the containers away and slipped her arms around his neck pressing their water slicked bodies together.

"Sasuke." She murmured softly running her damp fingers through his hair, slicking his bangs back away from his face, her warm smile and bright jade eyes lightening the entire room. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss that left him gasping as his hand gripped her waist. "Let me love you." She whispered against his mouth.

His eyes widened at that. "Now?" He questioned.

She giggled and slid her fingers down his neck pressing and rubbing at the tension settled there. "Why not?"

Sasuke smirked. "What a minx you are." He purred pressing an open mouth kiss to her throat.

"You were the one that suggested hot, steamy shower sex once." She reminded him her hands gliding down his back and then around to trace the lines of his abdominals. "I decided to make it hot, steamy, bath sex. Is that a problem?"

He chuckled low in his throat and grabbed her breast squeezing the mound lightly and then flicking her rosy nipple with his tongue. She gasped and pressed her breast closer to him her hands gripping his hips.

"Not at all." He assured her easing her from kneeling to standing so that he could kiss down the length of her torso.

He was pleasantly surprised when she quivered and gasped as his tongue circled her navel. His hand slipped down to the mound of cotton candy curls between her legs rubbing her gently enjoying the sight she made when she arched back her hands clenching in his hair.

"You're so sensitive." He murmured pressing a finger inside her.

She gasped and whipped her hair sending shimmering droplets of water from the ends of her hair flying through the air.

"It's because… the water… is so… hot!" She panted as he increased his speed and pressure.

"I could say the same about you." Sasuke murmured licking the faint lines that marked her toned abdomen.

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed her body trembling. "I think I'm going to-"

She reached her climax with a high pitched cry arching her back even further before she collapsed forward on her knees straddling him where he sat in the large tub. With little effort, he turned her, lifted her hips and settled her onto his stiff member drawing a gasp from her. He smirked as he watched their reflection in the full length mirror that made up the majority of the wall across from them.

Sakura was absolutely enthralling to him. Her cheeks blazing, her jade eyes hazy with pleasure, her perfect lips parted as she panted. Her breasts shifted with every thrust he made and her muscles that had been toned through years of hard work and training shift and clench under the skin. It was hypnotizing, and intoxicating, to watch them move together in sync. When he caught a glimpse of where their bodies were connected, he lost control and spilled himself inside her with a shout, her name falling from his lips like a prayer as he savored the moment of pleasure.

Sakura shifted off his lap turned around pressing a kiss to his lips before she left the tub wrapping a towel around her body. He watched her as she took a second towel and pressed it to the ends of her hair and then slid it down the length of her long, lean limbs. Though he didn't quite have the energy to show his appreciation the way he wanted to, he still couldn't help but think of her as the most lovely creature he'd ever set eyes on. That curse of hatred really had made him blind.

"Sakura." He said as he stood from the water himself.

"Yes?" She replied turning towards him.

Her cheeks turned bright red at the sight of his nudity and she quickly turned around throwing two towels at him.

"Here! This is what you wanted right?" She said quickly her eyes focused on the ground.

Sasuke chuckled and wrapped one towel around his waist before he stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to his body.

"Why are you so shy?" He teased. "It's not as though you haven't seen me naked."

"Quiet you…" She growled. "It's just… A surprise to suddenly see it."

He smirked and pressed his lips to the nape of her neck. "Thank you." He said softly.

She smiled and laid her arms over his laying her head back against his chest. "You don't have to thank me." Sakura said. "I'll do anything to protect you, and that includes your heart."

"You say the strangest things." He commented nuzzling the spot just below her ear.

Sakura giggled and then let out a happy sigh. "It's probably because I've read so many of Ino's sappy romantic novels, not that I don't have some myself, but hers…" she shook her head. "There was this series written about gorgeous pale humanoid creatures that fed on blood to survive and usually preyed on humans. One of them fell in love with a human girl and it follows their relationship. She thought it was the most romantic thing ever written. I thought the pair needed serious therapy since each one was literally suicidal without the other."

"Isn't that what girls talk about all the time? Wanting to be with someone all the time because they literally can't live without them?" Sasuke pointed out as the pair stepped out into the main room to change into their sleeping clothes.

"It sounds beautiful and romantic in theory, but a relationship with that much dependence on one another just isn't healthy." Sakura replied slipping on her yukata over her towel. She then released it, letting the white fabric fall to the floor and slipped on her panties in a movement so quick Sasuke couldn't help but be impressed, even though he was disappointed he hadn't been able to see more of her perfect body. "I mean, a romantic relationship is supposed to be a partnership where both parties support one another. If each party is too dependent on the other, they can't adapt to change."

"Such a relationship wouldn't work well in the shinobi world." Sasuke commented as they settled into the futon's set up behind a paper curtain.

"No it doesn't." Sakura agreed laying down next to him and curling up against his side. "I know a woman whose lover was murdered in an attack on The Leaf. Though she completed her mission to hunt down the traitors and fulfilled her obligation to the ANBU, after the incident was over, she snapped. She couldn't even hold her sword anymore and transferred from the elite combat squad she'd worked so hard to become a part of to the medical core. She just couldn't bring herself to fight anymore. He had been the one to teach her the way of the sword, had challenged her to improve and excel, and had been her biggest supporter. Everything she'd done had been for him, to stand at his side. Without him, she was lost."

"He wouldn't have wanted that for her." Sasuke said running his fingers through Sakura's still damp hair. "Not if he truly loved and supported her."

"I know that." Sakura replied. "Even so, I think everyone has their breaking point. That was hers. It wasn't until she met him again, when he'd been reanimated by Kabuto during the war that she found the strength and courage to pick up her sword again to fight for what they'd both wanted. A better shinobi world." She shifted closer to him and pressed her face to his shoulder. "She's so strong. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Sasuke." She suddenly rose up over him, her face hovering over them as her hair fell like a cherry petal curtain around them. "Please don't ever go somewhere I can't follow." She whispered laying her hand against his cheek.

He studied her beautiful face and then lifted his hand to touch the Uchiha crest that hung around her neck. "There are places I'll go in the future that you cannot follow me to." He told her truthfully. There was no denying it not only because he had the power to open different dimensions, but because their roles in the village were simply different. When her face fell he closed his fingers around the pendant. "That being said, I will always return to you. I am nowhere near a perfect man Tsuma, you know this. Though I don't intend to, I know that situations will arise where I will inevitably hurt you, where I'll choose my duty over you." He released the pendant and slid his hand up along her neck until he was cupping the side of her face, his fingers threaded into her hair. "For that I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me." He whispered.

She smiled, a soft, sad, yet sincere smile even as tears pricked at her eyes. "Always." She murmured before she leaned down and pressed her mouth to his igniting a low burn in his chest.

They came together slowly savoring the tastes, sights, and sounds of one another. Sasuke mapped her curves with his fingers and mouth rememorizing every crease, scar, and line that made up the unique beauty that he would never tire of. She in turn made her own study of his body, her hands and lips caressing his skin, stroking with the utmost care. Every move she made was an expression of her love for him and when he finally entered her, she wept. He kissed away her tears and basked in her love letting it fill and warm him from the inside out. When she switched their positions, rising up over him, he couldn't help but admire how angelic she looked as she arched above him. She was so kind, so caring, so full of light. He wished so much that he could be more like her. Yet he knew he never could be, so instead, he did his best to please her. To fill her with his love as best he could the way she had filled him.

He flipped their positions again when he felt her walls start to flutter around him, indicating she was about to reach her peak. He studied her face his hand clenching in the fabric of the futon just above her head as she gasped and arched into him. A sudden desire to watch her eyes as she came undone overcame him and he leaned closer to her as pressure built at the base of his spine.

"Sakura." He rasped. "Look at me."

"Why?" She replied biting her kiss reddened bottom lip as she whipped her head, her orgasm nearing.

"Please. Let me see your eyes." He begged his grip on the sheets tightened to white knuckle levels.

Her dark lashes fluttered open and met his. They were so lovely. Full of passion, pleasure and love. Even now, as she reached her peak, the height of physical pleasure, there was still love in her gaze. How she could love such an imperfect, damaged, dark creature like himself, he'd never know. When his name fell from her lips he came undone and spilled himself inside her with a gasp and collapsed on top of her pressing his lips to her forehead before laying his head next to hers burring his face in her silky pink locks.

Her hands lightly glided over his back as their bodies cooled until he found the strength to roll off her and pull his yukata back on. He turned back to his wife who had already drifted off, and he smiled brushing a section of her bubble gum hair from her face. She had filled his lonely existence with warmth and love. He would never go back to the man he used to be. She was ingrained into the very essence of his soul now and there was no way the darkness could overcome him with her light firmly embedded inside him. He laid down next to her and draped his arm across her waist pulling her close to him before he too drifted off to sleep.

#&#&

"So what's the plan darling?" Sakura asked the next morning as she pulled her shirt into place over her torso running a hand under her hair to free it from her collar before securing the buttons at her throat.

Sasuke glanced at her and couldn't help but admire the Uchiha crest between her shoulder blades with her pink hair brushing the top of the red fan. She pulled a pair of black leggings on which disappointed him a little before he looked away and focused and finishing his own preparations, slipping his long sleeved navy blue shirt over his head.

"Yonomori wasn't just a child slaying scum bag, he was also quite vain. He wanted to move up the ranks of the anti-shinobi movement so he did a lot of networking with those inside the organization and those connected to it. That will work in our favor." He walked over to his shoulder bag and pulled out a scroll. "I've already sent a copy of this to Kakashi." He said tossing it to her.

She caught it easily and unrolled it scanning through the list of names. "Damn. There are more big shots on this list than I thought." She commented touching her chin.

Sasuke nodded. "This organization is gaining a lot of support and power very quickly by catering to the rich, who want the government's power diminished so they have more freedom, and using fear to get the support of the weak. It's disgusting."

"Seriously." Sakura muttered tossing the scroll back to him. "So many shinobi died protecting them from becoming creepy, mindless, plant people, slaves and now they want to get rid of us. Talk about ungrateful." She snarled.

The ink haired ninja nodded. "In any case, we have several leads to follow up on. Kakashi gave us specific orders to take down the entire organization. That means everyone from the low ranking branch leaders all the way up to the very top ranked officials. Based on that list Yonomori gave me, we have a lot of work ahead of us. We can't leave a single lead un-investigated. The last thing we need is to take down the organization just to have someone we missed rebuild it."

"You're absolutely right." Sakura agreed nodding her head. "We also need to get to the most recently attacked villages so I can examine the bodies. Lowering the civilian casualties is always a priority as well."

Sasuke nodded. "That's true as well. We'll make our way towards the villages that were attacked while also taking out as many anti-shinobi agents as we can find. We'll end up missing a few obviously but it will definitely send the message that they're being hunted which will rattle the cowards and scare off those who are half-hearted."

The pink haired medic snapped her leather belt around her waist and pulled her elbow and knee guards into place. "It sounds like this is going a very long term mission." Sakura said slipping a headband into place.

"Indeed." Sasuke replied tying his brother's forehead protector to his belt.

"How sad, you were just starting to get used to village life too." Sakura said with a small sigh.

The ink haired man rolled his eyes. "I don't know that I'll ever really get used to it."

The pink haired medic chuckled as she opened the door to their room. "You're probably right." She agreed. "Shall we go then?"

He nodded and the pair of ninja slipped silently out onto the misty village streets towards their next destination.

The weeks marched by and Sasuke and Sakura went to work systematically taking down anti-shinobi agents as they made their way towards The Land of Tea. Whispers began to float through both the underworld and among the general population that those who had once terrorized shinobi were being hunted.

"Sakura, there's forty two of them using the boulders as cover." Sasuke said from where both of them were crouched above a narrow canyon where a group of anti-shinobi agents were hiding, launching attacks from behind boulders up at the pair of ninja. "Can you flush them out?"

Sakura glanced at him, a wicked smirk touching her lips. She pulled out a pair of leather gloves from the leather belt around her waist and pulled them on.

"Of course darling. Who do you think I am?" She replied before she stood and sprinted for the edge of the short cliff and. She leaped over the edge her fist blazing as she focused her power, her brown knit together in concentration. "Hiding behind rocks like cowards." She snarled. "Why don't you come out and fight like real men! CHA!" she shouted slamming her fist into the ground.

The earth rumbled, cracked, and then exploded as her power rocked the small canyon sending rock, dirt and men flying. She landed in a graceful crouch and looked up at her handy work, her eyes blazing, her jaw clenched, the tiniest hint of a smirk playing on her lips. Sasuke didn't even try to stop his own smirk as he stood at the edge of the cliff. She was magnificent, shrouded in her power, overflowing with confidence and strength. He leapt down from the edge and his sharringan picked up movement behind his wife.

He landed lithely behind her and knocked the arrow out of the air with his katana his eyes blazing as the tomoe's rotated once in response to his irritation.

"No way." One of the men rasped crawling out from some of the rubble. "It's them. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno of the Neo Sannin."

"It's Sakura Uchiha now," Sakura said tugging on her glove. "I'm flattered you know about us though." She balled her hand into a fist and smacked it into her opposite palm. "I'm assuming that since you know who we are, you know what happens to anyone who threatens our comrades."

"We're so dead." One of the men whimpered backing away from the pair of powerful shinobi.

"Are you ready Sakura?" Sasuke asked his electric chakra gathering under his skin.

"Of course. Just say the word." Sakura replied.

He nodded. "Go!" he exclaimed launching forward.

He and Sakura moved through the frazzled group of men with speed and power, decimating their opponents as with ease.

Sasuke's blade glinted in the evening light as he sliced his way through the crowd using genjutsu to paralyze the opponents that were just out of his reach. He was death personified moving with lethal grace, making sure every blow he landed was fatal.

Sakura worked through her opponents like a well-oiled machine. Her blows were precise using the optimal amount of power to eliminate her opponents quickly without wasting time or energy. Her fists and legs flew with incredible speed leaving none unscathed except for her partner.

They worked in perfect synch. Sasuke deflected a knife thrown at Sakura's back. Sakura in turn threw a paper bomb at another opponent canceling out the explosive he'd thrown at her husband with her own, giving Sasuke both the warning and opportunity to take the man down. Working together, they took down all their enemies in just over an hour.

"Well that was fun." Sakura said cracking her knuckles before slipping off her gloves.

"Fun isn't exactly the word I'd use." Sasuke replied cleaning the blood from his blade.

"Well, was it at least satisfying?" She asked her hand glowing green as she went to work healing a rather deep bruise across her thigh from a rather nimble fellow wielding a whip.

The corner of his lips turned up the tiniest bit. "Yes." He agreed.

She smiled and walked forward. "Any wounds?" She asked looking him over.

"Just one cut." He said extending his arm to her.

She nodded and studied the shallow wound. "It's not serious." She replied sealing it with a push of her chakra. "Not bad considering we went into the fight, twenty to one.."

"I had to defeat one thousand fighters singled handedly during my training with Orochimaru." He commented using several fireballs to ignite the corpses around them.

"That sounds just like him." Sakura muttered. "Let me guess, he was disappointed that you didn't kill any of them?"

He glanced at her and nodded. "Yes he was. I told him that none of them were the one I wanted to kill so I didn't."

The pink haired woman shook her head pulling a water bottle from her pack. "What a typical 'Sasuke' response." She muttered. "That sounds rough though."

"I'm sure Lady Tsunade's training was intense too." Sasuke said as he accepted the water she offered him.

"How many textbooks can you memorize in a day?" Sakura asked.

He blinked in surprise and looked over at her. "I don't know." He admitted.

"I had to memorize three in twenty four hours on poisons, their effects on the body, and how to procure antidotes." She replied in a matter of fact tone. "The very next day, after only two hours of sleep I was given a one hundred page test on the material."

The ink haired man cringed. "That's brutal."

Sakura nodded. "I passed the test and when I was finished I went home and slept for ten hours straight. Right after I woke up from that, I had to do my boulder test. That week was Hell."

Sasuke studied her again as they walked away from the canyon. "Boulder test?"

The pink haired woman nodded. "Twenty boulders were lined up on one of the practice fields. The first one weighed twenty pounds and the weight was increased by fifty pounds with each boulder. I had to break every boulder." She shook her head. "My fists were a bloody mess when I was done, but I passed."

"You had to break a boulder that weighed more than one ton with your bare hands during your training?" He asked his eyes widening.

Sakura nodded again. "Yes I did. It was almost impossible at first. I barely managed to crack the stupid thing in half. Now I can throw a one ton boulder pretty easily."

Sasuke shook his head his face paling a little. No wonder Kakashi was terrified of her wrath. She could easily throw him into his own face on Hokage Mountain with that much strength. He'd known she was strong but he didn't realize she was _that_ strong.

"Amazing." He said softly making a mental note not to seriously anger her.

She blushed and looked down. "Thanks." She said shyly.

They made their way back to town pulling their hoods up over their heads to conceal their identities as they went. They'd taken down a bulk of the anti-shinobi group but they'd had lots of support in the town they were staying in. As they neared the town, they both tensed, sensing an immense amount of negativity and unease.

"It's happened again!" A woman exclaimed as she dashed towards another middle aged woman. "An entire town wiped out in a single day."

"That's awful." The older woman replied.

"My cousin lives near there! She said she loved it since it was so close to the sea but… what if her town is next! She's not a shinobi. None of our family are either. Why does she have to die because of them!?" The younger woman wailed.

"Sasuke." Sakura murmured.

"I know. Let's head there now." He replied.

The longer this went on, the more resentment would build towards the shinobi world. They needed to take care of the ones killing the villagers right away. Taking down the rest of the organization would have to wait.

 **Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and favoriting! You guys seriously make my day and help me stay motivated when the writer's block starts to kick in. I apologize if this chapter seems a little jumpy and rushed. I promise upcoming chapters will make up for that with action and excitement.**


	28. Chapter 28

Sakura took a step back her hand fisting in the back of Sasuke's cloak as the entered the village of Nekomori her hand flying up to cover her mouth as the stench of blood, rotting corpses, and human waste wafting through the air. Sasuke himself also lifted a hand to his mouth to stop the contents of his stomach from escaping his body as the scent assaulted his well-trained nose.

"This is an absolute nightmare." Sakura rasped. "Not even the battlefields of the war compare to it."

The ink haired man nodded not trusting his mouth to open without his breakfast flying out instead of words and blinked in surprise when Sakura handed him a white triangle of cloth.

"Tie this around your mouth." She told him. "It's been soaked in medicinal herbs to prevent infection. The scent is strong but it's a million times better than the stench of death."

He nodded and tied the cloth around his mouth his eyes watering at the strong scent. Even so, it was a major improvement compared to the awful smell surrounding them. The carnage was absolute, bodies strewn out across the streets. It reminded him of the Uchiha massacre though whomever had done this was either much less skilled or much more sadistic than his brother and Obito had been. He was betting it was a combination of both.

He heard a light thud behind him and quickly turned around, worried that his wife had suffered one of the fainting spells that had afflicted her frequently in their childhood and instead found her on her knees her hands pressed together, her head bowed, her eyes closed. After a few moments she opened her eyes and rose to her feet.

"What was that?" He asked.

"A prayer." She replied walking towards the first body. "I wasn't able to save them so the least I can do is pray that their souls find peace and vow that I will do all in my power to ensure that I find the one that did this and bring them to justice." She knelt at the side of the fallen man and reached out pressing gloved fingers to his throat. "Damn." She hissed before standing up and moving to the next body.

"Are you going to check every one?" He asked as she moved systematically through the corpses.

"Yes. One thing I've learned from my years of practicing medicine is that almost nothing is impossible. The will to live is incredible. Besides, one of the best ways to survive in a massacre of this size is to pretend you're already dead. If someone figured that out, they might by laying among the dead. We know there's genjutsu involved so there's always the chance that if they are alive, they can't call out to us for help. This is the only way to make sure we don't accidently pass over any survivors." Sakura said reaching for another victim.

Sasuke studied his wife for a moment feeling something move within him at the respect and gentleness she showed the dead. There was no way he could just stand idly by while she worked hard.

"What can I do to help?" He asked.

The pink haired medic blinked in surprise and looked up at him. "Oh." She said getting to his feet. "Look around the village and see if you can find any clues as to who might have done this and why. If you find any survivors, let me know right away." She reached into her brown leather belt and pulled out a pair of elbow length gloves handing them to him. "Don't touch anything or anyone without these on."

"Alright." He said taking them from her. "We're leaving in three hours." She opened her mouth to object but he raised his hand to stop her. "Just to get some fresh air and something to eat. This air is rank and swarming with infection and negative energy. Staying immersed in it for too long won't be good for our health and you know it. You can't do a single thing for these people if you become sick yourself."

"Alright, I get it!" She snapped her eyes narrowing slightly before her expression softened and she sighed. "I understand. Let's just get to work."

"Call me if you need anything." He told her before moving away from her towards the center of the village.

Sasuke wandered through the streets his face stoic even as his soul shuddered in revulsion at the excessive carnage around him. The bodies of men, women, and children alike strewn about in pieces with birds and stray dogs gnawing on their severed limbs. He couldn't understand it at all. Such a blatant waste of human life. There was no denying he was far from being a saint. He had fought, destroyed, maimed and killed people several times over the course of his life. He had once been so completely overtake by darkness that he had seriously tried to take over the village he'd abandoned, murder his best friend, and harmed his most precious person in a fit of hate induced madness. Even in that deplorable state, he had never for a moment considered slaughtering an entire village of innocents to satisfy his bloodlust. Whomever had done this, was clearly out of their mind.

He glanced at the body of a fallen woman and nearly vomited as eyes only a shade darker than his wife's stared up at him from a pale face with a pink scarf the same shade of Sakura's hair covering her head. For a split second, his wife's form had taken the place of the dead woman and his body had reacted automatically. He noticed the woman's hand laid out in front of her, and saw that her fingers were inches from those of a man who laid just a few feet away with shoulder length black hair and dark eyes. Their pair of matching, silver wedding rings reflecting in the midmorning light on their outstretched hands. It was clear that in their final moments, the young couple had desperately tried to reach one another.

Moved in a way he had never expected, Sasuke knelt beside the fallen woman and picked her up carrying her to the side of the man she'd been reaching for. He laid their hands on top of one another and then gently closed both of their eyes.

"I'm sorry that the only way I can unite you two is in death." He said softly before he stood and made his way towards the city center.

As he walked, he took note of several things. The first, was that every corpse had blood near their mouth, even those who hadn't appeared to receive any sort of trauma that would cause such a thing. It was strange and troubling. Unfortunately, it was impossible for him to tell at a glance which victims had been put under gejnutsu. He could guess on a few, those that died in slightly unnatural positions or that looked like they hadn't even made an attempt to flee or protect themselves. Then again, some people froze when faced with imminent death and simply couldn't run. There was also a possibility that the one who had slaughtered them had arranged some of the bodies in strange ways after the fact or had forced the victims to lay, sit or stand a certain ways to amuse themselves before killing them. It wouldn't surprise him at all. The killings screamed sadistic in every why already after all.

After more than an hour of combing through death and filth he heard a sound that set his heart thundering out of his chest.

"SASUKE! Sasuke! Come here! HURRY!" Sakura exclaimed.

He took off at breakneck speed, dashing and leaping from rooftop to rooftop until he landed in front of his wife. His eyes widened when he found her clutching a young infant in her arms, the child rasping as tiny tears slipped from its wide eyes.

"He's alive, but only just." Sakura explained her hands glowing green where they rested beneath his tiny head and back. "We need to get him out of this disease-ridden place now so I can get him some treatment."

"Alright. Let's go." Sasuke replied helping her to her feet.

They sprinted through the town avoiding the streets as much as possible and then took to the trees desperate to get to the camp they'd set up earlier that day. As soon as they hit the ground of the clearing nestled between a small outcropping of rocks and thick, trunked trees, Sakura started barking orders.

"I need hot water as soon as possible!" She said as she took off the baby's blood soaked clothes.

Knowing better than to question his wife in these situations where he knew absolutely nothing, Sasuke did as she asked starting a piping hot fire and setting a pot of water over it.

"There, there." Sakura cooed as she went to work examining the child. "We'll get you taken care of." She frowned at the lack of response when she poked the child's abdomen. She laid her ear against the child's chest and her frown deepened before she turned to Sasuke who was tending the fire biting her lip lightly. "Sasuke, can you use genjutsu on an infant?" she asked softly.

He turned back to her and met her anxious, slightly guilty gaze. "Why are you asking?"

"I don't think he's going to make it." She confessed her grip on the tiny child tightening. "I can repair almost anything but I can't regenerate tissue in these conditions, especially internal tissue." Her jaw clenched. "His lungs are only working at twenty five percent capacity and his heart is almost at its limit." Fierce jade eyes filled with sadness blazing with the fire of righteous anger met his. "I may not be able to save his life, but I can make sure that the soulless bastards that did this to him pay for it."

Sasuke studied his wife for a few more moments before he knelt beside her and looked down at the pale faced, dishwater blonde baby in her arms. He couldn't be more than three months old based on his body size.

"I could probably cast a genjutsu on him, but due to his age any information I get will be slightly distorted. Infant senses aren't fully developed and though I can use my power to amplify his memories slightly, there's no guarantees that I'll find anything useful." He looked at his wife whose brow was knit in concentration, healing power still flowing through her hands as she desperately tried to prolong the child's life. How could he refuse her, when she was working so hard even knowing that it was likely her efforts would be in vain? He sighed and touched the child's face drawing his attention from Sakura's strange colored hair to his own strange mismatched eyes, his eyes shifting to red and the tomoe's rotating as he activated his mangyko sharringan before he gently slipped inside the child's mind.

It was disorienting, and frustrating at how limited the boy's vision was as he sifted through his memories. Most of what he saw was what he was expecting. The baby's mother's face, the face of his father, and the occasional stranger the infant's still developing eyesight blurring out almost every other detail. Then, he saw the woman's expressions change one night after she returned to the house, dimming to almost nothing as she shuffled through her daily motions. Sasuke watched as her face paled and a cough developed, starting with a light occasional chortle and escalating into full blown, retching coughing fits. When her hand moved away revealing blood, the ink haired man's eyes widened. He recognized it, the color of the blood. It was bright scarlet, different from the rich red that he normally saw in battle. The same color his brother's had been when he'd coughed during their battle.

' _Scarlet Hand. It's an illness that isn't native to this continent.'_

Amira, the woman that had known his brother had mentioned the disease. Was that what was weakening the villagers?

The baby's mother and father who also appeared to be afflicted appeared alarmed by their medical states and left the house. Sasuke cursed the child's limited range of vision when the mother suddenly gasped and clutched him close to her chest her body trembling, her heart thundering under his ear.

"Run! Take Taka and get out of here!" The husband urged gasping as another coughing fit overtook him.

"Why? Honey, who are those people? Are they those wicked shinobi we've heard so much about?" She asked.

"No. I don't recognize them. Their clothing is strange." He replied. "They're armed too. Please, take Taka and get out of here. Find a doctor and the militia in the next town over."

"Shinji.-" her words were halted when her husband pulled her into his arms holding her and his son close.

"Please Tsubaki. Let me protect you two. That's a husband's duty." He said softly touching his son's face.

The infant turned towards the man whose eyes held fire even while hazy with pain and a touch of genjutsu, though Sasuke still hadn't been able to tell when it had been placed.

"Shiniji." She breathed again reaching up with shaking fingers to touch his face.

He bent down and kissed her gently before pressing a kiss to his son's brow.

A gut wrenching scream suddenly erupted and all three turned towards the sound.

"One town, three hundred to go." A dark skinned, dark haired man said with a grin licking the blood from his strange looking curved sword.

"That's disgusting Abu. They're all diseased you know." A high pitched female voice replied as a petite woman with a veil covering half her face appeared next to him.

"Who cares? We're immune anyway." Abu replied with a lazy shrug. "Ah! This is my favorite part of this job." He said with a grin turning to slice the man who rushed at him with a sickle in his hand.

The girl sighed and shook her head her dark hair whipping in a high pony tail behind her. "A brute and lazy hunter all in one. Typical."

"What can I say?" The man replied. "I really like the sound of screams. The anticipation, knowing there's no way out, that you're screwed no matter what you do." He shuddered. "I love the scent of fear and blood."

The girl's wrist flicked forward and a knife buried itself in the neck of another villager that had rushed the man.

"Get to work then." She said walking to a shop, taking the upholstered chair displayed on the front porch and settling into it.

"You're not going to join in the fun?" The man asked with a wink.

"This isn't fun for me. It's dirty and crude. Besides, my job is just to make sure you do your job and none of the villagers make it out of this alive. Now hurry up. I need to write a report to Lord Farid before we report back to those ninja haters we're working for." She said studying her painted finger nails.

"You're so diligent Mina. It's such a waste for someone so lovely." Abu purred.

"Get to WORK!" She snarled arming herself with a silver dagger and aiming it at him.

"Alright alright. One village massacre coming right up." He said tugging his sleeves up a little before he launched towards and started to cut down people with speed that even Sasuke had a hard time following.

"Tsubaki! Run!" Shinji shouted grabbing her by the hand and pulling her away from their house towards the forest. They never made it.

"Tsu-ba-ki." Shinji wheezed from somewhere nearby that Sasuke couldn't see no matter how hard he tried.

"Aww! Whispering your sweetheart's name as you die? How sweet." Abu drawled the sickening sound of metal cleaving flesh ringing in Sasuke's ears.

"Shinji! NO!" Tsubaki screamed before she doubled over blood spewing from her mouth before she fell forward covering Taka's body with her own.

"Looks like the wifey isn't going to last much longer. Damn that virus the ninja haters made is potent." The sound of footsteps drew closer. "Since I'm such a nice guy, I'll put you out of your misery." He said plunging his blade into her chest, barely missing Taka nestled in her arms.

"Ta-ka." She rasped.

"Ah! You had a lover on the side? Typical sow." The man sneered stabbing her again. "All well. You'll be in Hell soon enough."

The baby's memories were garbled after that, only sharpening again when Sakura pulled him out from under his mother's corpse.

"Release!" Sasuke exclaimed leaving the baby's mind.

He caught his breath and then glanced at his wife who was focused on the baby in her arms. "Did you learn anything?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Good, then it was worth it." She replied her hands trembling.

"Sakura, what is it?" He asked.

She bowed her head, her pink hair covering her face. "My power is the only thing keeping his heart beating. Once cut the flow, he'll die."

The ink haired man's eyes widened. The child had survived so much, yet he was still just an infant. Life snuffed out so shortly after birth.

"Sasuke, what is this child's name?" She asked quietly.

"Taka." He replied.

"Taka. It's a nice name." She replied holding the baby closer to her before she stood.

"What are you going to do?" He asked her.

"End his suffering as painlessly as possible." She replied walking away from the camp.

Sasuke waited a few minutes before masking his presence as much as possible and following the path Sakura had taken. When he sensed her energy close by, he slipped silently up a tree and settled in a nearby tree branch looking down on the small meadow below. Sakura was settled on her knees surrounded by spring wildflowers with the light streaming down on her from between the leaves of the trees above. Taka was nestled in her arms his gaze fixated on her hair that fluttered in the breeze like the petals of her name sake. After a few moments, she began to sing.

"Lay down, your sweet and weary head. The night is falling. You have come to journey's end. Sleep now and dream of the ones you knew before. They care calling, from across the distant shore. Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face? Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away, safe in my arms, you're only sleeping."

The child's eyes drifted closed and Sakura's head bowed. He watched her chakra and noted that it was fading slowly yet killing the pain receptors as it left the infant's body, insuring he would feel nothing when he took his last breath.

"What can you see? On the horizon, why do the white gulls call? Across the sea, a pale moon rises. The ships have come to carry you home. And all will turn, to silver glass. A light on the water. All souls pass, into the west."

Sakura pressed her lips to the child's forehead and then wrapped him in cloth and laid him in a hole she'd likely dug with her bare hands and covered his body with dirt and wildflowers. Her face looked serene but Sasuke could sense a deep sadness within her. There was defeat, frustration, and anger in her eyes as she laid a large rock on top of the place where the dead child lay and headed back towards their camp. He could not leave her alone. Seeing her in such a state made his heart ache in a way that was impossible to ignore even if he wanted to.

The Uchiha patriarch leapt lithely from his tree branch perch and landed on the ground near the path and moved to stand in front of the Uchiha matriarch.

"Tsuma." He said softly.

"Darling." She replied her eyes lifting to meet his.

He approached her slowly with measured steps and reached out to her cupping her cheek. "You did well." He said stroking her cheekbone gently.

Her lips turned up into a tiny, brief smile before she leaned against him, her body trembling, and then shaking as she began to sob. Her hands fisted in his shirt and her face pressed against his chest as she released all of the mental and emotional anguish she'd locked away in order to do her duty properly.

"Why!?" She wailed. "Why did it have to be like this!?"

Sasuke slipped his arm under her knees sweeping her up with one arm with his hand gripping her thigh, cradling her against him with her head against his shoulder and carried her to the trunk of a nearby tree, settling between the roots. He shifted Sakura into his lap and stroked her hair as she cried, her arms sliding up to lock around his neck. Though he couldn't truly understand her feelings, he wasn't a healer after all, he imagine how it would feel to fail at his duty. Medics were charged with saving lives, to be unable to save such a small child, particularly after they had managed to survive such a horrific incident, must have been especially hard on her.

"You did all that you could." He murmured softly.

"It wasn't enough." She whimpered.

"It was. He was loved, cherished, and protected in his final moments." He replied holding her closer. "We _will_ find them and make them pay Sakura." He promised tucking her head beneath his chin. "For Taka and all of the other innocent people they've murdered."

She nodded against his chest and shuddered as her sobbing slowed but the tears still continued to flow. When he heard her breathing even out, he waited for a few minutes his gaze fixed on a cherry tree just feet away. It was about to bloom, its buds formed and tinged with pink. He couldn't help but like the flower to his wife, not just because of her name, and hair but because of how fragile they both were at the moment. One hard frost or one strong wind could destroy it, particularly now in early April where sudden snow storms weren't uncommon even as the earth warmed and moved into spring. He glanced down at Sakura whose hands were fisted loosely in his shirt and it occurred to him that both she and the flowers were stronger than anyone thought.

Even so, she had clearly earned some rest. He picked her up and carried her as smoothly as he could back to their camp. Their bedrolls were laid out underneath a makeshift tent they'd fashioned against the small outcropping of rocks and he laid her down before covering her with a blanket. He sat by her side and reviewed that he'd recorded with his sharringan from the boy's memory again. There had to be something, another clue there that would lead them to the ones responsible for the mass murders. He too had been upset that they hadn't managed to save the child. Taka was going to get the justice he deserved, he would make sure of that.

Sakura's hand reached out in her sleep and latched onto the hem of his tunic and he glanced back sighing at the tears that still clung to her lashes. She'd often talked about protecting his heart. As he reached out to brush the tears away, he decided that staying by her side was the best way he could do the same.

"Scarlet Hand? That illness that Itachi had?" Sakura said hours later as they knelt beside another body.

Sasuke nodded. "The man that murdered Taka's parents mentioned it. He and the woman that attacked the village, they looked like they might have come from The Land of Lightning but their clothing was unlike anything I've seen before." He touched his chin. "A man called Lord Farid was mentioned as well."

Sakura made a little sound of contemplation before taking a sample of blood from the woman in front of her. "Do you think one of your birds could find that woman Amira we met?" she asked placing the vile with others she'd taken.

The ink haired man nodded. "It shouldn't be a problem but it might take some time." After all, the woman had mentioned something about a long voyage by boat when they first met her.

"Do it then." She replied moving to another body shifting it over, when she saw how decayed it was, she shook her head and moved to the next one. "I know it's awful. But I feel like burning this village to the ground. There's so much disease here it's a health hazard."

"I agree with you. We'll have Kakashi send a message to the local land lord." Sasuke replied. "He won't refuse if he knows the risk."

"Don't be so sure about that. There are plenty of idiots in this world who are more worried about saving face than ensuring the safety of others." She grumbled.

Sasuke shook his head. Her mood was still off, not that he blamed her of course, but he wasn't really sure what to do about it. He laid his nudged her with his elbow, unwilling to touch her with the filthy gloves that had handled corpses most of the day and she looked up at him.

"I'm going out of the village to send these messages off. I won't be far away." He told her, it wasn't like he could do anything useful at the moment anyway.

"Alright." She replied.

He nodded and left her to her work as he approached the edge of the village. This mission was turning out to be extremely complicated. There seemed to be much more at work than he previously thought. More politics involved than just a bunch of angry citizens and bitter, old, warriors jealous of the power shinobi held.

He found a nearby tree that looked over the village to keep somewhat of an eye on his wife as she worked and settled on one of the highest branches. He pulled out two scrolls and wrote his messages before summoning two hawks and sent them off.

Once he finished, he decided to stay in his make shift tree stand and watch over Sakura from a distance. There wasn't much he could do for her physically or emotionally at the moment except for reassure her he was nearby if she needed something. Once she was finished here was when his work would truly begin anyway. Slipping through the shadows of the underworld, getting information out of the sleazy, scum bags that thrived on the hardships of others was quickly becoming his specialty. Sakura on the other hand would need time to consolidate, organize, and analyze all the data she was collecting. That would also be a monumental task that only she could do. Perhaps renting a small house would be better than booking a room in an inn for such an extended period of time. After all, they'd discovered that all of the incidents had happened within a fifty mile radius of the coast, port town Safaia. He was certain that they likely wouldn't change their patterns any time soon and that it was likely their base was nearby. The only issue they'd likely run into, was keeping a low profile while they worked.

Just as the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, Sasuke left his perch and approached his wife who was knelt beside the body of a fallen child who looked like she'd nearly been decapitated. He nearly cringed at the sight before he reached out and laid his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"It's late. Let's return to camp." He said.

Sakura sighed and slipped something into her bag. "Let me do one more examination then I'll-"

"I _will_ throw you over my shoulder and carry you like a child." He warned his grip on her tightening. "It's time to go Sakura."

"Are you _threatening_ me, Sasuke?" She asked her voice a touch dangerous.

"What do you think?" He retorted.

In a flash, he found himself slammed up against the wall of a nearby building. His eyes widened as Sakura aimed a punch at the right side of his face missing by millimeters, cracking the wall as it made contact with the concrete.

"Do **not** mess with me today." She snarled. "I am not in the mood."

He would never admit it to a living soul, but for a split second as he looked into his wife's blazing eyes, and felt the wall crumbling behind him from the force of her fist, he felt a flicker of fear. She really would do her best to pulverize him if he tried his normal, demanding way with her this time. Even so she needed to stop and rest so he changed tactics.

"Sakura." He murmured softly leaning forward running his cheek along hers, unable to kiss her due to the masks separating their mouths. "Let's go back to camp." He slipped his hand up her leg, over her hip, letting it come to a rest at her waist. "I'll make dinner tonight and then we can slip away to that hot spring we spotted on our way here." His hand squeezed her waist lightly before trailing back and up over her shoulder blades.

She blushed even as her eyes narrowed. "Are you seriously attempting to seduce me _here_ , surrounded by rotting corpses?" She demanded.

"Is it working?" He replied slipping one of his legs between hers rubbing his knee lightly against her core.

"Damn it." She hissed, a shudder running through her body. "Fine! I'll go!"

Satisfied with his victory, Sasuke slipped away from her and picked up her bag and scattered tools, handing them back to her before she could get distracted again. They walked quietly through the village and through the nearby forest to their camp. Sakura sat her things down, stripped off her mask and gloves throwing them into the still smoldering fire, and then picked up the stew pot that had been set out to dry earlier that day but Sasuke pushed her hands away his own dirty things catching flame next to hers.

"I told you that I would cook dinner. Sit down and work on what you need to while I cook because after dinner is over I won't let you touch any of it, understand?" He said firmly pouring fresh water into the pot.

"Why are you so pushy today?" Sakura grumbled.

"Sakura..." He replied his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Fine!" She snapped stalking over to where she'd made herself a makeshift workstation underneath one of the tarps they'd set up.

He internally cursed the stubbornness of his beloved as he stoked the fire and sent to work adding ingredients to the soup. They'd anticipated being in rural areas without much around and thanks to Sakura's extensive botanical experience and knowledge, staying fed wasn't a problem. He added dried fish, some root vegetables and some flavorful herbs to the pot finishing it off with some salt and pepper before covering the soup so that it could cook.

He glanced over at Sakura and nearly sighed. She looked stressed, her one hand fisted in her hair, the other gripping her pen so tightly he was amazed it hadn't snapped. She was hunched over her makeshift desk, her jaw tight and her brow furrowed as she glared at the papers in front of her. To be honest, he'd never seen her in such a state. It bothered him, mostly because he didn't have a clue how to help her. Though he was extremely intelligent, a genius even, his expertise was combat and jutsu. Medicine and medical ninjutsu were things he knew next to nothing about.

Since he knew there was nothing he could do for her at the moment, he went to work brewing tea and tidying up their little camping space. It wasn't much, but he knew from experience that working in clutter was just a bit maddening. When they were genin on Team 7 the often got together before missions to study up on the region they were traveling to and any relevant information. To promote team unity, Kakashi had made it clear that they were to rotate between houses. Sakura's home was cozy and warm with girly accents and just a little clutter. His home was immaculately clean, simple, but functional. Naruto's house was a complete disaster. In fact, after only five minutes of studying, he and Sakura would usually go crazy and start cleaning the mess, unable to concentrate in the filth. Part of him wondered if the sly fox had planned for that sort of thing.

"Sakura, dinner's ready." He told her spooning up the soup into bowls.

"Alright. I'm almost done. Just give me a couple more minutes." She replied.

He walked up behind her and leaned over covering her writing hand with his own, tightening his fingers to stop her. "Sakura." He breathed softly against her ear. "That's enough for today. You're going to run yourself into the ground."

She froze at his close proximity and her fingers instinctively loosened their grip on the pen. He seized the opportunity and slipped it from her hand, tossing it to a pile of paper stacked nearby and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Come eat with me Tsuma." He whispered trailing his lips down her neck.

"You're awfully persistent about this." Sakura replied leaning into him, straightening her head to give him better access to her sensitive flesh.

"Are you're stubborn." He replied pulling her to her feet and over to where their food waited before she could retort verbally or punch him in the gut.

They ate dinner in silence and once it was finished, he grabbed her hand, stopping her from cleaning their dishes.

"Get a change of clothes and let's go." He told her firmly.

"You're serious about going to that hot spring?" She asked cocking a brow.

"Am I the type of person who usually makes jokes?" Sasuke replied tucking a fresh set of clothes into his bag and slinging it across his body.

"No." She replied putting a fresh set in her own pack.

"Exactly. Let's go." He said taking to the trees.

They arrived at the spring short minutes after and Sasuke watched with rapt attention as Sakura stripped out of her dirty clothes, slipped the tie out of her hair letting it fall to her shoulder blades and then slipped into the water. Surprised and concerned by her lack of flirtation and shyness, he stripped and quickly followed her in grabbing her around the shoulders and pulling her to a rock hidden beneath the water sitting down while pulling her into his lap.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "This isn't like you at all."

She glanced back at him and then sighed lowering her head. "Sasuke… I don't know if I can do this."

His eyes widened and his heart stumbled in his chest. He'd never heard her say such a thing and part of him was absolutely terrified that she was referring to their marriage.

"What do you mean?" He asked doing his best to ensure that his anxiety didn't leak into his voice.

"This illness. It's like nothing I've ever seen before and I still haven't been able to figure out the dispersal method. Amira was right, it's absolutely devastating." She lifted her hand and gripped his forearm. "I'm at a loss. I've never felt this… helpless before. Over a thousand people have died and there's nothing I can do. I'm supposed to be the best medical expert in the world and I've got nothing!"

Sasuke breathed out a little sigh of relief at the knowledge that she was frustrated with her work, not their relationship and then held her tighter.

"You will figure this out Sakura." He pressed open mouth kisses to the slope of her shoulder as his hand slipped down to cup her breast. "I know you're frustrated right now, but that will pass." He brushed his thumb over her nipple and she gasped pressing back against him.

"Sasuke!" she gasped trembling in his hold when he squeezed the firm mound.

He smirked at her reaction and laid his mouth against the back of her neck sucking and kissing at the sensitive skin there. His eyes widened when she reached back and gripped his stiffening member in her hand stroking him to attention.

"Damn." He hissed reaching between her legs to rub her wet slit.

She gasped and moaned pressing back against him, hooking her arm around his neck as she panted. He turned his head towards her and their noses brushed before he pressed his mouth to hers. Their tongues battled for dominance as they each used their hands to try to coax one another towards the edge. After one particularly hard squeeze, Sasuke decided he'd had enough. He moved his hand to her thigh, lifted her ever so slightly, and then pushed her down onto his erection.

She cried out at his rough intrusion and he quickly shifted their position, pushing her partway onto the bank of the spring and forcing her forward as he pressed into her. Sakura's hands fisted in the tall grass surrounding their little hideaway, sounds of pleasure leaving her lips as he moved.

" _Sasuke_. Sasuke!" She exclaimed glancing behind her.

He'd never tire of it. The haze of lust that darkened her jade eyes, the pink that feathered over her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose, her lips parted as she panted from the pleasure he gave her. This was a part of her that had never belonged to anyone else but him and never would. It made him feel proud, yet possessive. He leaned forward and laid his lips on her back marking it with red and purple marks of passion as he continued to slam into her. His hand gripped her waist before moving to her hair, holding it tightly as he thrust harder into her. He felt the pressure building at the base of his spine as Sakura's tight walls started to spasm around her. She came undone with a high pitched cry and he followed soon after moaning her name as he spilled into her.

He collapsed over her back panting and pressing tiny kisses to her shoulder blades as his heart rate slowed and Sakura gasped beneath him. Once he was able to breath normally, he pulled his wife back into the spring with him holding her on his lap once again as he leaned against the bank.

"Thank you." She said softly leaning against his chest. "I think I needed that."

Sasuke smirked at that. He knew she needed it, but it was a need he was happy to provide for her. To be honest, he'd been near his breaking point too. The day had been Hellish even for him. She'd always had the ability to calm him, but with her so wound up, it was starting to grate on him as well. Sex was a great stress reliever after all. Even now, he could sense the usual peace that permeated her aura returning and his own seemed to react to it, quieting as they both sat in the warm water watching the stars wink into existence in the dark sky.

"Sasuke, I have a strange question." Sakura said after a few moments.

"What is it?" He replied smiling when she picked up his hand and started playing with his fingers.

"Does Orochimaru have a hideout near here?" She asked.

His eyes widened at that. She couldn't stand the man, he couldn't imagine why she'd want to know if he had a hideout nearby. There was a possibility that she thought he might have something to do with the illness but even that didn't quite add up. Deciding to let her explain herself later, he searched his memory for the answer to her question.

"Yes." He replied. "He has one about ten miles south of Safaia." He said. "Why do you ask?"

She sighed and leaned forward bringing her knees to her chest. "Will you… send him a letter for me?"

He cocked a brow and leaned forward a little squeezing her hand lightly. "What for Tsuma?"

She gritted her teeth and squeezed back her body shaking a little. "I… I can't do this on my own." She confessed. "I don't have the equipment I need to analyze the blood and tissue samples I've collected. Also…" She hunched further forward. "I… I think I need his help with this. He has way more experience regarding biological weaponry. Damn, this is so embarrassing. Having to ask for help from that snake."

Sasuke was shocked. His wife had a hatred for Orochimaru that could hardly be rivaled. The fact that she was not only willing to work with him, but actively seeking his help was something he never imagined would happen. She had grown up so much in the past few years. He knew that asking for such a thing must have been exceptionally hard for her.

"Sakura, look at me." He said softly. She turned towards him and he wasn't surprised to see a few tears clinging to her lashes. "Naruto once told me that relying on others isn't a sigh of weakness but a sigh of strength. I think he's right." He lifted his hand and brushed the tears away. "You are an exceptional woman to ask for the assistance of your enemy to save the lives of innocents." He pressed his mouth to hers. "I'm proud of you. Leave everything else to me."

They kissed again, a long sweet series of kisses that heated them both but didn't burn. Kisses of love and appreciation for one another. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck her thighs straddling his waist. Sasuke's arm wrapped around her waist, his hand pressing into the space between her shoulder blades as he kissed her filled with pride and appreciation for the woman he held. When they finally broke apart, Sakura pressed her forehead to his glancing down at him through her thick lashes.

"I love you Sasuke." She said threading her fingers through his damp hair. "Thank you for this. You were right, I was being stubborn."

Sasuke smirked. "You're welcome." He said pressing a kiss to her nose. "Shall we head back to camp?"

Sakura nodded and they left the water appreciating the views of one another's bodies before pulling on clean clothes and heading back to camp. To his surprise, Sakura obediently cleaned up her notes and materials while he cleaned up the dishes left over from their dinner. She drank the tea he offered her and then went to bed when he asked.

He'd never seen her so docile and quick to answer instructions before. She had to be much more tired than he'd thought. He laid a second blanket over her and brushed her hair out of her face. His tough little wife. So often she seemed to be made of stone. Strong, immovable, and cool under pressure. In moments like this however, he could see that she was simply a woman who had been exceptionally strong for too long. He felt privileged that she had broken down in front of him. So often when they were younger, she had always hidden it from him, completely unwilling to show her his weakness. It had made him jealous to hear that she'd cried more in front of Naruto than him in the past. It made him feel like she didn't trust him, that they weren't as close as he thought they were. Now however, he knew that she did trust him more than anyone. It was a blessing he didn't intend to take for granted.

He sat down near her and stroked her cheek gently before unrolling a scroll and penning a letter he'd never imagined he would write. When it was finished, he sealed it and summoned a hawk.

"Quickly." He told the bird. It clicked its beak once, tugged on his hair and then flew out of sight.

He leaned down and kissed his wife's cheek before perching in a nearby tree to do his share of night watch. This mission was turning out to be much more complicated than he'd ever anticipated.

&%&%

"Well well well…" Came a smooth voice. "This child never ceases to surprise me."

"What is it Lord Orochimaru?" Jugo said carrying in a stack of books.

"I just received a message from our dear Sasuke. Requesting assistance for the mission he is currently in the midst of." The snake sannin replied.

"That's rare." Suigetsu said sauntering into the room. "What does he need help with?"

"The request isn't for us to help _him_ per say." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"Then what does he want? To play another sick joke?" Karin asked popping out her hip as she entered the room.

"He really is married. It's not a joke. We've been over this a thousand times." Suigetsu muttered rolling his eyes.

"I'll boil you until you're nothing but steam!" Karin shrieked her eyes gleaming.

"Sasuke has requested that we assist his beloved wife with their current mission. They're investigating those mass killings in The Land of Tea." Orochimaru explained. "He requested permission for Lady Uchiha to use the facilities in our hideout near there to further their investigation into the incidents."

"I hate it when he calls her that." Karin snarled her nails digging into the fabric of her jacket.

"What do you intend to do?" Jugo asked.

"Grant his request of course. I've been looking into the incidents myself after all." He said picking up a scroll from the table next to him.

"I'll meet them at the hideout." Jugo said adjusting the cloak around his neck. "I'm sure he'll want someone to look after his wife when he has to go out and take care of other things."

"Count me in." Suigetsu said. "I'll give our dear Sasuke backup while Jugo babysits his wify."

"I'm coming too. Someone's got to make sure the dumb bitch doesn't wreck the lab." Karin said tossing her hair.

"I would be careful about saying such things in front of Sasuke." Jugo said. "Regardless of your personal feelings, she is the woman Sasuke chose. She deserves our respect."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want your precious Sasuke to get mad at you again. You sulked for more than a week when he snapped at you at his wedding for running your mouth." Suigetsu said with a smirk.

Karin blushed and then yelled as she launched herself at the sharp toothed boy ploughing her fist into his face.

"I HATE you Suigetsu!" She cried when his head liquefied in her hands.

"Enough! I'm sick of you two bickering like children!" Orochimaru snapped halting the pair of ninja in their tracks. "All of us are going."

"What?" Karin demanded.

"He didn't just request use of the facilities in the hideout, but my personal assistance as well." He smirked. "I expect that this will be a very interesting venture."

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading, favoriting, and commenting. You guys motivate me to keep going even when my life is crazy. We're moving into the next major arch of this story and I'm super excited! I have lots of surprises planned and Team Taka moments for you rabid Orochimaru and Co. fans. Thanks for being patient and to my commenter who mentioned Sakura's comment about not replacing something, no that wasn't a typo, and yes it will be important in the future. Good eye. ;) Until next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

Sasuke's gasped as his nightmare took a tighter hold of him.

" _No! I don't want to die! Not like this!" He exclaimed running from the main room of his house away from his older brother and the corpses of his parents, desperate to get away._

 _He threw open the front door of his house only to find the street had changed and instead of the bodies of his clan members littering the streets, it was people from the village. Kou, and Kai dead on the ground next to their weapons._

" _What is this?" He mused aloud as he looked down the street._

 _His eyes widened as he laid eyes on his own house, and his blood ran cold when he heard a blood curling scream that he knew well._

" _Sakura!" He shouted teleporting and then willing his body to move like lightning across the space that separated him from his house and threw open the door his breath catching in his lungs when he saw blood on the stairs leading to their bedroom. "SAKURA!" he shouted again sprinting up the stairs. "Answer me!" He threw open the door to their bedroom and gaped in horror as his wife stared at him her jade eyes going dim, blood streaming down her chin, a blade protruding from her chest._

" _Sa… suke. I'm… so… sorr-" she never finished her sentence._

 _The blade was ripped from her body and she slumped forward to the ground her blood staining the wooden floor of their sleeping space. The murderer laughed as he cleaned his blade._

" _Too late again. What a shame, especially about that demon spawn she was carrying."_

 _A scream of rage, agony, and grief left Sasuke's throat as he knelt at his wife's side pulling her cooling body into his arms. "No! Sakura! Stay with me!" he begged her wiping the blood from her face. "Please!"_

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Wake up!"

He bolted upright his eyes wide and filled with panic as he tried to orient himself. To separate his nightmare from reality while his body trembled. Warm arms encircled him and the familiar scent of flowers and herbs that clung to his wife's skin and hair enveloped him.

"Sakura?" He breathed softly.

"That's right. I'm here." She replied stroking his hair gently. "It was just a dream."

His arm circled her waist and he laid his head against her shoulder accepting her comfort as his heartrate and breathing slowly returned to normal.

"I had a feeling this would happen sooner or later." Sakura admitted her hands running in soothing circles over his back. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. I can only imagine what seeing that scene day after day must be like for you."

The ink haired man said nothing. He didn't need to. She understood. There wasn't anything that could be done anyway. The Uchiha massacre would always be a part of him and this particular situation reminded him of that in a way that could not be ignored. He couldn't walk away from it because this was part of his duty.

When his wife pushed him back onto his bedroll and pulled the blankets from her own over them he didn't object. She kissed him with tenderness, warmth, affection, and love and he drank her in like a man dying of thirst. Her warmth, her scent, her breath, the color of her chakra, the taste of her skin, all of it was grounding him, chasing away the depression that wanted to sink into his soul. He sighed when he felt her skin on his, let his hand roam over the expanse of her sculpted back as rose up over him and took him inside her, his eyes closing in pleasure.

It wasn't a fast, hard race to the finish. It was a slow leisurely climb that allowed him the rare opportunity to observe his wife's every move in the soft early morning light. She wasn't usually so brazen. Making love outside was something she'd adamantly reject before due to her shyness, yet here she was riding him gently as the sun rose over their camp her jade eyes bright with lust and love. When he found his peak and spilled inside her with a groan, she soon followed and laid over him pulling the blankets up over them both.

"Tsuma." Sasuke said softly reaching up to run his fingers through her hair.

"My love." She replied pressing a kiss over his heart. "What more can I do for you?" She asked lifting her head to look down at him her fingers tracing over his cheek.

Sasuke thought for a moment and then reached up pulling her firmly against his body. "Just lay with me like this for a little while longer."

He felt her smile against his shoulder and shift a little laying her hand against his neck. "Of course Sasuke."

:8:

"That's all of them." Sakura said wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her forearm. "I've collected all of the samples I was able." She walked up to Sasuke who was seated on a boulder on the very edge of town keeping watch.

"So you're finished?" Sasuke asked her when she leapt up and took a seat next to him.

She nodded. "I have blood, tissue, organ, soil, and water samples. There really isn't anything more I can do."

"Well then, shall I finish things?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?"

He shook his head. "There's no need for that. I wouldn't want to risk you getting burned."

"You and I both know that you have better control over your flames than that." She said with a little shake of her head.

He smiled softly at her. She'd seen right through him, however burning the village, corpses and all, was something he was determined to do alone. After all, it was the only thing he was able to do for the massacre victims of the village.

He reached out and tucked a section of her cotton candy hair behind her ear. "This is something I must do alone Tsuma." He said softly.

"I understand." She replied with a smile.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her temple. She handed him a mask and he tied it over his mouth and nose before standing up. "I'll see you when I get back." He said tapping her lightly in the middle of her forehead.

"Right." She replied. "I'll wait here for you."

Sasuke leapt from the boulder and walked with determined steps to the middle of the village. Earlier that day, he'd already made a fire line around it to ensure that the flames didn't burn more than he intended. He glanced around at the carnage once more making a silent vow to find the ones responsible and make them pay.

"I won't forget you, or what happened here." He said softly before he closed his eyes and focused his chakra his eye shifting to red, the tomoes rotating as his mangyko sharringan activated. "Amaterasu!"

The space around him erupted with black flames clearing the ground and the air of the stench of death and decay as the ebony flames swept through the village burning everything in its path. Sasuke stood immovable in the middle of the flames watching them carefully, controlling them when necessary as he cleansed the area the way Kakashi had asked him to. The fire raged for nearly an hour before he called the flames back, willing them to calm and the punishing heat began to dissipate. Sasuke took a deep breath and observed the blackened piles of ash that were all that remained of the village and then turned back to face the direction where his wife were waiting. A breeze picked up and a few pink blossoms floated by, early bloomers that had been shaken free and he plucked one out of the air nearly chuckling at how the color matched his wife's hair perfectly.

"No matter how often I see it, I'm always fascinated by those black flames of yours." A silky voice drawled.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke said with a slight tilt of his head as he turned towards his former teacher. "You arrived sooner than I expected."

"What can I say? I tend to move with haste when presented with a situation that seems amusing to me. This rare request of yours certainly fit the bill." The pale shinobi said sauntering forward through the still smoldering ash.

"Did you come alone?" Sasuke asked pointedly.

"No. Your old team was rather adamant about coming along on this particular venture. I suspect they're making their introductions to your new wife right around now." The raven haired man said coming level with the Uchiha.

Sasuke's jaw clenched at that. He knew Jugo would be respectful, kind even, towards Sakura. Suigetsu would likely tease her, but she was used to stuff like that. It was Karin he was warry of. The redhead had made her dislike for the pink haired woman he'd married quite obvious. Honestly speaking, in a battle situation, he knew his wife would come out on top. It was the verbal warfare he was worried about. Karin could be vicious when she wanted to.

"Don't worry about your wife. I asked them to behave." Orocimaru assured him.

Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes. 'Behave' to Orochimaru simply meant 'Don't kill or seriously maim the test subject'.

"Sakura." He called out as they neared the edge of the village.

"You're finished then?" Sakura replied walking up to him from where she'd stood surrounded by his old team. "Did everything go alright?"

He nodded breathing a tiny sigh of relief when he saw that her eyes were bright and her body language relaxed. Nothing must have happened, yet.

"Yes. Did any of the flames escape?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Not a single one. The fire line you built worked perfectly."

" _The fire like you built worked perfectly_ " Karin repeated in a high pitched sickeningly sweet voice as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Ugh! Give me a break."

"Karin!" Jugo hissed.

"You might want to look in the mirror. I'm pretty sure you're turning green there, which is a shame because it will totally clash with your hair." Suigetsu said with a smirk.

"Shut up you stupid rain puddle!" The redhead snarled leaping at him with her hands wrapping around his throat.

"If you children are done bickering, we could go to the hideout as planned to get started." Orochimaru said his eyes narrowing at the pair.

"Fine." They sighed out in unison lowering their fists.

"What about our camp?" Sakura said touching her chin.

"I took the liberty of packing it up for you." Jugo said motioning to a large pack on his back. "I hope you don't mind."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke who nodded. "That's fine."

The pink haired medic nodded in agreement and the group set out towards the north where on of Orochimaru's hidden bases was located.

"So tell me Lady Uchiha, what have you discovered about these incidents?" Orochimaru asked.

"The illness appears to be a weaponized form of a virus called Scarlet Hand." She replied her hand brushing Sasuke's as she instinctively moved closer to him as Orochimaru moved closer to her.

Sasuke gave her fingers a small reassuring squeeze even as his gaze remained fixed on the path ahead.

"Scarlet Hand? It's not an illness I'm familiar with." The snake sannin replied.

"I hadn't heard of it either until Sasuke and I ran into an old acquaintance of Itachi's during our travels a little over a year ago." She replied. "They explained that they had met him while traveling and had diagnosed him with the illness and given him medication to slow the onset before returning to their home country to get the cure and bring it with them for him. Unfortunately, he died before they managed to return with it, and entrusted it to Sasuke instead. The original cure is in The Leaf Village, but I've sent word for them to send it to me as soon as possible."

"I see. Where does this illness hail from?" Orochimaru asked.

"A country that is not affiliated with any of the five great nations. Another continent. I don't know much more than that." She replied.

"Have you contacted this old acquaintance of Itachi's?" The snake master asked.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke who nodded.

"We have sent a letter but haven't heard anything back yet. As Sakura said, this associate comes from a different continent. It may take some time to receive word." He replied.

The snake man smirked. "Playing things close to the vest as usual, though I suppose I don't blame you."

"So what's your plan?" Jugo asked.

"Sakura is going to do her best to isolate, and study the illness and create a cure for it that is easy to disperse." Sasuke said glancing at his wife. "I will work on the second part of our mission and hunt down members of the Anti-Shinobi faction and find the ones responsible."

"So you're sure this Anti-Shinobi group are the ones responsible?" Jugo asked.

Sasuke nodded. "I'm positive."

"Were you able to talk to a survivor or something?" Suigetsu asked.

"The only survivor was an infant boy. I was able to use genjutsu to review his memories and confirm my theory that these ninja hating pieces of garbage are responsible." He explained reaching out to gently stroke the back of Sakura's hand when he saw her head droop until her bangs covered her face. "The boy died shortly after."

"I see. So not even the infants were sparred." Jugo said his head lowering slightly.

"A pair of assassins attacked the village after the people had been infected with the virus. They didn't wear any protective gear and seemed to be just fine. Their clothing was strange and they mentioned a name I'm not familiar with. It seems that this faction is hiring mercenaries from other nations to do their dirty work." Sasuke said.

"How very interesting." Orochimaru nearly purred.

"Sounds like a pain in the ass to me." Suigetsu replied taking out a water bottle and sipping noisily.

"No one asked you freak." Karin snapped. "So, how do you plan to hunt down these anti-shinobi faction members?" She asked.

"We were doing that before stopping here." Sasuke replied. "I'll just pick up where we left off before we took care of the incident here."

"It sounds like you've already got a pretty good plan in place." Orochimaru said as they approached a seemingly unassuming cliff face. "For now, let's get the preparations started." He laid is palm against the rock and pulsed his chakra. The stone slab wavered and then vanished revealing the entrance to a hideout. "Come," he said leading the way down the winding corridors.

Sasuke activated his sharringgan memorizing the way as he went. They reached the main part of the hideout and Orochimaru motioned to the room directly connected to it.

"The main laboratory is located here. Karin, please help Sakura prepare and store her samples properly." He said.

"Tch!" Karin hissed cocking her hip. "Come on pinky, let's see if you're half the medic people say you are."

Sakura's eyebrow cocked at that and she glanced at Sasuke who nodded to her but narrowed his eyes at Karin. "Please be patient with my **wife**. The equipment here is likely not like what she's used to." He said locking eyes with the magenta eyed ninja.

Karin shivered a little under his cold gaze and Sakura stepped close to him lightly running her fingers down the back of his hand hidden by his cloak.

"I'm sure we'll be fine Sasuke." She assured him with a little smile. "Thank you for your help." She said bowing a little to the redhead. "My **husband** troubled you a lot a while back. I assure you, I'm not nearly as much trouble as he is."

He nearly smirked at both the triumphant gleam in Sakura's eye, the mild shock on Karin's face, and his own pride for the way his wife had handled the situation. In two sentences they had both made it clear that they had one another's backs. Damn his wife was impressive.

"R- right. It wasn't a problem." Karin stammered. "Anyway, the lab is this way."

As soon as the pair of kunoichi were out of sight, Suigetsu burst into loud peals of laughter. "Your wife is one tough cookie." He said with a smirk. "Hopefully they don't kill each other in there."

"Jugo, check the food stores and see what you can come up for as far as meals go." Orochimaru said settling into a high backed, padded chair. "Suigetsu, get the generators up and running."

"Right away Lord Orochimaru." Jugo replied laying the bag filled with Sasuke and Sakura's camping things on the floor in a corner.

"Yeah yeah." Suigetsu replied crossing his arms behind his head as he followed the massive man down a nearby hallway.

Once they were out of sight, Orochimaru tilted his head, resting it on his hand. "I've heard an interesting rumor lately." He said conversationally. Sasuke merely looked at him, knowing the snake sannin would continue whether he replied or not. "I was told that Lady Uchiha had her fertility seal removed not long ago."

Sasuke stiffened memories of the pale faced shinobi hunting both him and his brother filling his mind. If the snake even entertained the idea of taking any children he and Sakura conceived for his twisted experiments, he'd kill him for good this time. Make sure there was absolutely no way he could ever resurrect.

The pale shinobi chuckled. "Now now, there's no reason to tense up that much. Kidnapping children for experiments only works if the parents are unsuspecting. Besides, I'm rather fond of you, and that little wife of yours. I'm content with watching the progress of your bloodline from a respectful distance. Even so, there's a chance a certain Lord has learned of your wife's condition as well."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at that as Lord Sakamoto's face appeared in his mind's eye. "What are you getting at?" he demanded.

"Nothing in particular." The snake replied shrugging a little. "However, I would keep a close eye on her. Obsession can lead a man to do very… unpredictable things."

The Uchiha glanced towards the door that separated him from his wife, quickly noting her unique chakra signature and letting its warmth calm him a little.

"My wife is not weak." He said simply.

Orochimaru cocked a brow at that a smirk touching his lips.

The lights suddenly brightened and a few moments later, Jugo and Suigetsu appeared at the doorway.

"The food stores are pretty substantial though we'll probably want to stock up on fresh fruits, vegetables, and meats." He informed them. "I'll cook something with what we have for tonight."

"Everything looks fine in the generator room, it could probably use a good dusting though." The sharp toothed man said brushing some from his shoulder.

"Excellent." Orochimaru replied. "In that case, Suigetsu, lay out the map. We'll discuss where you and Sasuke will begin your hunting expedition while dinner cooks and the ladies take care of things in the lab."

;8:

"Thank you for the meal." Sakura said settling down next to Sasuke a couple of hours later her eyes widening at the small feast Jugo had prepared for them. "It looks wonderful."

"Thank you." The gentle giant replied a little tinge of blush touching his cheek.

"How did things go in the lab?" Sasuke asked.

"Alright." Karin interjected before Sakura could speak. "That chick isn't bad at collecting samples but she had so many it took us a while."

She moved closer to him and he instinctively shifted away his leg brushing Sakura's. The pink haired girl glanced at him and offered him a small smile before turning her attention to Orochimaru.

"It might seem excessive, but one of the dangers with using biological weaponry is the virus' tendency to mutate over time. I wanted to make sure that I had samples from every body to ensure I didn't miss a mutation." She explained.

The snake sannin nodded. "Excellent deduction. That's absolutely true." He smirked. "Exactly the kind of thinking I expect from the woman who has risen to rival Princess Tsunade."

Sakura nodded. "I'm hoping to have samples I can examine ready by tomorrow morning. Your equipment is very well suited to such things."

"Of course." Orochimaru replied. "I look forward to working with you Lady Sakura."

#8#

"Please show Sasuke and Sakura to their room. They can stay in Kabuto's old quarters." Orochimaru said hours later after dinner had been eaten and plans for the next day had been laid out.

"Of course Lord Orochimaru." Jugo said with a little bow. "Please follow me."

"Wait, what do you mean _their_ room?" Karin demanded.

"They _are_ married. Most married couples sleep in the same room, Karin." Suigetsu said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Karin's eyes blazed and her hands balled into fists. "Fine! I want the room next to theirs." She declared.

"No." Orochimaru said firmly.

"But what if Sasuke needs me!" She whined.

"His wife is the top medical ninja on this continent you know." The sharp toothed boy reminded her lacing his fingers behind his head. "He'll be just fine."

"But I-" she stammered.

"I said no." Orochimaru said firmly. "I won't have your jealous meddling interfere."

"With what?" Suigetsu asked.

"The next phase of my most... fascinating experiment." He replied with a smirk before turning back to Karin. "You will be sleeping in the room closest to the lab. If something goes wrong, inform Sakura at once but only in the case of an emergency, do I make myself clear?"

The redhead glared at him but nodded. "Fine." She grumbled before storming down the hall.

$8$

"So this was Kabuto's room?" Sakura mused as she paced around the windowless room.

Sasuke nodded walking to a chest up against the wall and pulling out a set of bedding. "He usually had the second best room." He replied. "Orochimaru's room is just next door but the walls are thick and he's a fairly heavy sleeper, once he falls asleep anyway."

He carried the futon mattress and blankets to the stone slab that made of up the bed and Sakura took them from him and laid them out making their bed. She walked over to the book shelf and examined what was left.

"How interesting that we studied the same works but took completely different paths as far as medical ninjutsu is concerned." She said fingering the spine of one of the books.

Sasuke nodded and studied his wife as she reached up and unbuttoned the clasps at her throat and then pulled on the zipper, exposing her torso and the bandages wrapped around her breasts.

"It's cold in here." She mused crouching in front of her bag and pulling out one of his old long sleeved shirts to sleep in.

His mouth watered when she unsnapped the button of her black shorts and pulled them down. He couldn't help but remember the dreams he used to have growing up in similar hideouts all over the continent. Dreams where Sakura would suddenly appear in his rooms that looked almost identical to this one. Dreams that would start with her grand speeches about him returning to the village and end with him holding her down against his bed, the wall, the floor, his desk; half hating and half loving her as he took her again and again in every way his hormone driven mind could imagine. Back then, he'd found the dreams distracting and annoying. He realized now it was just his mind and soul conjuring up what his heart truly wanted with a heavy splash of puberty to make everything that much more intense.

Now, was a rare opportunity to make those teenaged fantasy a reality. He wasn't sure why, but he had an intense desire to do so. Just as she straightened from removing her shorts, leaving her clad in only her chest bindings and a pair of sinful red panties, he pounced slamming her up against the nearest wall.

"Sasuke?" she squeaked trembling when his lips ghosted over her neck moving up to her ear where he tugged lightly with his teeth.

"Do you have any idea how many times I dreamed of you while in this snake's den?" He whispered in her ear trailing his fingers over her hip, up her waist and over her cloth covered bust, reaching for the tie. "Dreamed of taking you over and over again until you couldn't even move and your voice was hoarse from screaming my name." She gasped and shuddered at his words instinctively pressing herself against him. He grasped the knot of her bindings and pulled. "Now, I can finally make those dreams reality." He pulled the fabric away from her chest and squeezed her breast before moving his hand down to her panties stroking her dampening slit.

"Sasuke!" She gasped when he pressed his finger inside of her.

"You'd better prepare yourself." He whispered biting the nape of her neck a bit little harder than usual. "I have no intention of being gentle tonight."

He stepped away from her to quickly strip off his own clothes and then spun her around pulling her panties down before slamming her back against the wall again. She gasped at the coolness and roughness of the stone and he wasted no time, positioning himself at her entrance before slamming into her with one rough, hard, thrust.

Sakura gasped and curled around him her legs wrapping around his waist, her arms twining around his neck as she accepted his rough attacks. The sound of flesh, crashing against flesh and her cries were amplified by the stone walls and only encouraged him to move faster, rougher, to completely dominate her the way he'd dreamed of in his youth. He wasn't sure if it was something dark lingering in his soul from his time spent as Orochimaru's test subject and apprentice, or if it was just something in the air itself, but something was effecting him, making him feel just a tad darker than it had been since their marriage months ago.

Her nails sank into the flesh of his shoulders and he hissed at the sensation moving even faster and rougher. Sakura gasped and moaned, her lips unable to form a single word as he took her like an animal against the wall, her legs holding him tightly around his waist.

"What a dirty, wanton thing you are." He hissed in her ear when she tightened around him after a thrust so hard her head slammed against the wall. "If you wanted it rougher, you should have just asked."

She cried out as he moved inside her and came undone with high pitched wail her walls twitching around him. He groaned and spilled himself inside her and stepped away letting his wife slide down the wall to the ground. He studied her for a moment, panting as his body cooled. She was a mess with her hair mussed, sweat gleaming on her skin, and her eyes glassed over with passion. In a matter of moments he was hard again and moved to her grabbing her roughly by the arm and half throwing her onto the bed.

"Sasuke?" Sakura questioned looking up at him.

"I'm not finished with you. Nowhere close." He nearly growled before pressing her face first into the mattress. "I warned you." He whispered in her ear before lifting her hips and slamming into her again.

$8$

Karin paced around her room her mind spinning. It didn't make sense. Sasuke was so different yet the same. He was still aloof, and cold when he dealt with them yet… His chakra was warmer than she'd ever felt it yet still just a potent. He was still as gorgeous as ever with his pale skin, dark hair, and deep eyes that could freeze almost anyone in their tracks but those cold features always warmed just a little when he looked at the pink haired woman. She couldn't understand how this girl had managed to change him so much in such a short amount of time. How was it that this Sakura chick had wormed her way into his heart so easily when she'd tried her hardest for years but had never received a single sincere 'thank you' from the Uchiha prodigy.

"Ugh! I give up!" she snarled throwing a book across the room. "Maybe some tea will help."

The fact that the way to the kitchen would take her right past Sasuke's room had absolutely nothing to do with it.

She slipped a robe over her shoulders making sure that it was just a bit open, just in case she bumped into the ink haired heart throb on her late night stroll and strode out the door. She padded softly down the long winding hallway and felt Sasuke's cool chakra growing closer as she went. Her heart pounded when she realized that he wasn't in the bedroom with Sakura, he was alone, in the kitchen, exactly where she was headed. Perhaps the luck Gods were on her side after all.

She entered the room and quickly focused her attention on the Uchiha masterpiece standing in front of the stove. He looked absolutely delicious, his inky spikes tousled, his grey pants riding sinfully low on his hips, a loose long sleeved blue tunic with a deep v that showed off his sculpted pectorals covering his top. She could even make out a bead of sweat on his collar bone and licked her lips at the thought of licking it off herself. His eyes lifted from the teapot he was watching to meet hers and she tossed her hair before fingering the low open v of her robe lightly.

"Couldn't sleep?" She said softly sauntering up to him.

He nodded once and then took his whistling pot from the heat and took one of Orochimaru's unique tea blends from the cupboard and slipped it inside to steep. While he waited, he rummaged through the cupboards frowning at the limited selection of food.

"Are you looking for something specific?" Karin offered. "I might be able to help."

He glanced at her and then sighed. "Something sweet."

She cocked a brow at that. Sasuke hated sweets; that much she'd learned about him during their time together.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked leaning forward and reaching out to touch his forehead.

He jerked away from her seeking fingers. "Yes." He replied shortly before continuing on his quest in the cupboards.

She watched in confusion as he finally found a box of cookies, a brand that Suigetsu liked from what she remembered, and opened it laying a few on a plate before putting it back on the shelf.

"A sudden sweet tooth?" She asked.

"They're not for me." He replied setting the plate on a tray on the counter.

"Oh." Karin replied lamely realizing at once who they must have been for. After a few moments of tense silence, she steeled her courage and moved closer to him. "So, how is married life? Is your wife, satisfying you properly?" She asked pressing her chest to his arm.

He swiftly moved away grabbing the hot pot of tea from the where it was resting on the stovetop. "She is an excellent wife." He replied laying a pair of tea cups on the tray next to the teapot on the plate of cookies.

He left without a word and Karin scowled as he walked away. After a few minutes of brooding, her desire for tea completely wiped out from her encounter with the cold Uchiha, she nearly stomped down the hall again but stopped outside the room where Sasuke was sleeping when she heard voices.

"Are you sure your body is alright?" Sasuke said.

"I'm fine." His wife replied. "Stop worrying already."

"I was too rough." He replied. "Your back-"

"Sasuke, it's fine. If I didn't want it, I would have stopped you." She said.

Sasuke sighed and Karin could hear the shifting of porcelain and the distinct sound of liquid being poured into a cup.

"Drink this. It's a special blend designed for increasing regenerative abilities." The ink haired man said.

"Thank you." Sakura replied before sipping the tea. "It's a little bitter."

"I thought you'd say that. Eat these." Sasuke replied.

The young woman behind the door chuckled and the bed shifted. "I love you Sasuke, so much." She said softly the tone so full of genuine feeling that Karin felt her heart squeeze and tears sting at her eyes.

This woman truly loved Sasuke. There was no way to deny it. She'd seen how the medic looked at Sasuke and now to hear the way she talked to him… Damn it all, that made it that much harder to hate the wench. To her shock, Sasuke responded to the medic's words.

"I know." He replied his tone warmer than Karin had ever heard it. "I feel the same way about you. I'm sorry for losing control earlier."

Her eyes widened and the tears that had been stinging her eyes welled up and rolled down her cheeks at the words. He felt the same way? Did that mean he loved her? That pink haired girl? The cold hearted prince that had no interest in love, women, or relationships? It was like a knife to the heart and she scrambled down the hall and away from the couple behind the door.

She stumbled inside her own room and collapsed on the bed, sobs shaking her body. Deep down she'd always known he would never love her. He'd helped her once out of a sense of duty and she'd fallen hard and fast for his quiet kindness, killer good looks, and incredible chakra. She'd been by his side for years and had supported him the best she could, yet he'd nearly killed her with his own hands for being a hindrance. After hearing that he'd done the same to the mysterious pink haired girl who had appeared to soften him a little and saved her life, she felt confident that he would love no one and that was fine with her. After all, what was there to envy? Never did she imagine that he would actually fall in love with someone, let alone the pink haired girl he'd left behind in the village he'd abandoned.

She'd wanted to believe that his marriage with Sakura was more political and practical than anything else. That he'd chosen to marry her to secure his place in the village and produce offspring to rebuild his clan. Yet here it was, proof that Sasuke loved that woman. He rarely spoke and never said things he didn't mean.

"Why? Why isn't it me?" She whimpered into her pillow.

$8$

Sasuke opened his eyes and his heart jumped into his throat as he recognized the carved stone wall. What was going on? Had everything been one massive dream or genjutsu? Was he stuck with the blasted snake again?

He turned over and breathed a sigh of relief when his vision was filled with a head of bubblegum colored hair framing an angelic face with a blue diamond in the middle of her forehead. He was in the snake's den… again. However this time he wasn't alone. His wife was with him.

He reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear noting a few finger shaped bruises on the tops of her shoulders. There was no doubt about it, he'd been way too rough with her last night. He shifted a little and pressed his lips to the blue tinged marks on her skin. Though he knew they'd both enjoyed themselves, in hindsight, he hadn't liked that he'd lost control the way that he had. There was no way to take it back now however. His wife's jade eyes fluttered open and she smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning darling." She said softly. "At least I think its morning."

"Good morning Tsuma." He replied brushing his lips over her forehead. "Is your body alright?"

She chuckled. "My dear husband. Considering the battles I've fought in over the years, you can't possibly think one night of rough lovemaking would actually have a lasting effect on me do you?" With a playful shove, she forced him onto his back and then loomed over him the collar of his shirt she was wearing slipping over her shoulder. "Shall I prove to you just how unaffected I am?" she asked her eyes sparkling with mischief and a tinge of desire.

He lifted his hand to her waist and squeezed gently a small smile touching his lips. "I believe you." He said. "Though your offer is tempting, I can sense Orochimaru, and Jugo are already up and about. Though I'm not worried about Jugo overhearing or commenting on what might happen in this room Orochimaru…"

"Good point." Sakura replied paling a little.

Sasuke smirked and pulled her flush against him kissing her with gentle passion until her lips were plump and her cheeks were darker than her hair.

"I'll take you up on that offer of yours when I return though." He told her.

Her bright expression fell a little. "That's right. You're leaving today with Suigetsu and Orochimaru aren't you?"

Sasuke nodded and stroked her cheekbone. "You have nothing to worry about. Jugo will take good care of you. From what I understand, his rages are almost completely under control and there's emergency medicine in case he has trouble. Karin will be staying behind as well."

"She's why I'm worried." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke smirked at that. "Does she intimidate you?" He asked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's not like that. It's just…" she laid her head on his chest. "She loves you too, in her own way."

"She desires me. That's all." Sasuke replied.

Sakura shook her head. "No, she loves you. We women have a certain instinct about these things you men tend to be oblivious to. My feelings are all…muddled. I feel sorry for her and guilty, but at the same time I feel that she wasn't right for you and I have nothing to feel bad for." She shifted off him and curled up resting her elbows on her knees as she clutched at her skull. "Add to that the fact that I can feel her glaring daggers at me every time I turn my back and I can't help but feel uneasy, like she's going to stab me with a scalpel in the lab the moment I show her my back. Jealousy is so ugly, I know that first hand."

Sasuke sighed and shoved his wife back down onto the bed covering her body with his own. "I've said it before, but it's always been you, Sakura. Not Ino, not Karin, not any of the other girls who have fawned over me." He leaned down and ghosted his lips along the curve of her neck that she instinctively lifted to give him more access. "Just you Sakura." He pressed his mouth to hers kissing her with rough passion. "Our love doesn't have to consider other people. You are mine, and I am yours." He nipped at the skin at the top of her sternum just below the Uchiha crest she wore around her neck. "Do you understand?"

Sakura's eyes widened and then brightened again. "Yes." She replied wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry darling."

"It's nothing Tsuma." He said nuzzling her nose and kissing her once more before slipping out of bed.

He knew this situation was more stressful to her than she'd let on. As usual she was trying to be strong for his sake. The dutiful wife who couldn't tell her husband she was nervous about staying with a woman whom she probably at one point considered her romantic rival because he was leaving for a time.

"Do you want some help?" He asked watching as she struggled with her chest binding standing with her glorious back to him with a fresh pair of black panties on.

"I've been doing this since I was twelve. It's fine." She assured him. "Though I'm considering switching to mesh. Cloth is a little old fashioned and much less convenient."

He thought about it for a moment. She looked good in anything, he was curious as to how she would look in the underclothes other kunoichi preferred.

She pulled on her mission clothes and he smirked when she attached her holster to her leg. "You don't trust them?" he asked.

She smirked. "You never watched mine and Ino's battle during the chunin exams did you? We women can be vicious when love and jealousy get involved. I'm just preparing for the worse. Men aren't the only ones who sometimes have to communicate with their fists you know."

Sasuke chuckled and allowed his wife to examine him before wrapping what was left of his right arm. They dressed quickly sensing Jugo approaching their door and exited the room just as he arrived.

"Oh good, you're up." He said. "Breakfast is ready."

"Thank you." Sakura replied.

After breakfast, Sakura did something Sasuke didn't expect.

"Orochimaru, do you have large space that would be suited for combat training in here?" She asked.

The snake sannin studied her for a moment, his brow cocking and nodded. "Of course."

"Would it be alright if I used it? Though my research is important, it's also imperative that I keep my body in top battle form as well." She explained.

"Of course." He agreed. "Jugo can show you there once we've left, if that's agreeable with you."

"Excellent, I appreciate it." She said bowing a little to the snake master.

An hour later, Sasuke and his party were ready to depart. Sakura stood with him at the secret entrance to the hideout and he looked down at her, sensing the anxiety that she was trying desperately to hide.

"I'll be back soon. We're just confirming leads and taking down lower ranked members right now. I'll only be away for two weeks, maybe a month at the most." He told her.

"Alright." She replied stepping closer to him laying her hand lightly on his chest. "Please take care of yourself."

"You too." He said. "You're fussing again." He muttered when she smoothed the collar of his cloak.

"Get used to it. I'll fuss over you every time you leave until the day you die." She snapped.

"Sasuke, it's time to go." Suigetsu said stepping up to them. "The old snake is getting impatient."

His expression softened at that as he took a step away from her and reached out tapping her in the middle of her forehead. "I'll see you when I get back."

She blushed and nodded. "Yes. Goodbye darling."

"Stay safe Tsuma." He replied before walking away, following Suigetsu and Orochimaru into the trees.

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading, reviewing and favoriting. I appreciate the feedback and it motivates me to write like nothing else can.**


	30. Chapter 30

Sakura sighed as Karin glared at her from across the table. Sasuke and his group had been gone for nearly three weeks now and though she was thankful to be able to research in peace without the distraction of her husband's company and heavenly body. She was sick and tired of the red head's snide comments about her techniques, medicinal practices, her chest size, and her relationship with her husband, specifically how she felt she could satisfy her husband's carnal desires better than Sakura could.

It wasn't as though she didn't understand the woman's feelings. In fact, she understood so well it sometimes made her sick. Jealousy, envy, anger, lust, love, she knew it all. Even so, she was done. Totally and completely _done_ with it. She and Sasuke's former teammate were going to exchange words, and by words, she meant she was going to pound the girl into the ground and take a few hits herself and hope that it would be enough to calm her down. They were going to get these _annoying_ feelings sorted out before Sasuke showed up because if the girl so much as _looked_ at him the wrong way right now, she was almost positive she'd punch the four eyed redhead through three walls.

"Karin, would you mind joining me in the training room?" Sakura asked. "I heard from Sasuke that sparring with Jugo isn't the safest activity without him or Orochimaru around in case he loses control. The samples we prepared today need at least sixteen hours to process anyway."

Karin sighed and flipped her hair. "Fine. I was starting to feel a little rusty anyway."

"Good." Sakura replied carrying her dishes to the sink. "I can wash my own Jugo, you can take a break." She assured the hulking ninja.

"Don't concern yourself Lady Sakura." He replied taking them from her. "This is part of my duty."

The pink haired woman smiled at him. "You're so sweet." She said. "Please let me know if you need any help with anything. I have some rare herbs on hand too if you want to take a look at them some time."

"I'll remember that. Thank you." Jugo said with a small smile.

%8%

Thirty minutes later, Sakura stood opposite her opponent, her jade eyes narrowed as she pulled her leather gloves into place.

"Just so there's no questions later, let me say this now, I'm well aware that you hate me for being Sasuke's wife." Sakura said firmly.

Karin's eyes widened before they narrowed. "What the Hell are you going on about?" She snarled.

"It's so obvious." Sakura replied popping out her hip. "Sorry to burst your bubble sweetheart, but he's mine. You might as well get over your childish crush and cut the seductive crap around him. I'm a tolerant shinobi wife, but I'm not a saint, come onto him again and I'll destroy you."

The redhead's brow twitched as her hands balled into fists. "Don't think for one second that you're better than me. Sasuke probably settled for you because he wanted to come back to his village and figured nailing you would be the best way to make sure no one threw a fit about it."

Sakura's own brow twitched in response to that as she crouched ready to attack. "Not that it's any of your business, but Sasuke didn't 'nail' me until our wedding night. That's true love right there."

Karin's eyes widened in shock before she shouted and launched at the pink haired medic attacking with relentless speed and power.

Even as a well seasoned, jonin level ninja, Sakura had to admit that Karin had serious skill. It wasn't just her ninjutsu either. The girl had amazing observation skills picking up on the little nuances in her attacks and jutsu. Sakura's brow knit together as she weaved and dodged Karin's attacks and slipped in to land a few blows of her own. It was an intense battle with Sakura barely managing to keep the upper hand as Karin kept up the relentless barrage of attacks. The redhead was sneakier than the pinkette due to her time as a rogue ninja and Sakura made a mental note to ask for tips once this episode had blown over.

"You're good. Really good. I can see why Sasuke choose you to be on his team." Sakura said panting as she wiped the sweat and blood from her brow.

Karin stopped her eyes widening blood from her own wounds dripping to the ground. "What?"

"Sasuke would never choose just anyone to be on his team. He picks only the best of the best to be by his side on the battlefield. I would know. When we were genin the only reason he tolerated me was because I was marginally better than Naruto. I was never his first choices in partners." She limped towards Karin. "I only became as strong as I am because I wanted to bring him home where he could be safe and happy."

Karin's eyes narrowed slightly. "He choose to leave. What makes you think he wasn't happy here?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed in response. "How many times did you see him smile? How many times did you hear him laugh while he was with you?"

The redhead took a step back as she wracked her brain. "I… I don't remember."

"Have you ever seen the way he looks at a kitten? Have you seen the expression on his face as he watches a crow?" Sakura asked. "Or were you too focused on how good he looked in those open shirts he used to wear?"

Karin's cheeks blazed as she looked at the ground. "I… I don't think like that anymore." She admitted before she slumped to the ground. "I don't know what it is but when he's around you… He's different. Even back then on the bridge I knew that there was something about you that had an effect on him. It was almost like even though he was… like that… He didn't want you to see him that way." She brought her knees to her chest. "Something about you makes him warmer, hell even his chakra reacts to you, and the way he looks at you… I just wish he'd look at me that way too."

"I understand." Sakura said sitting down beside the redhead. "I used to be jealous of you too."

"You're kidding right?" Karin said. "What do you mean?"

"You were by his side when I wasn't able to be. Through losing Itachi and everything. I wish I'd been able to be with him then." She said.

"I see. You really do love him, don't you?" Karin said the corners of her lips turning up ever so slightly.

"So do you." Sakura replied. "I heard about what you did for him when…" her throat closed up at the thought of her beloved dying on the battlefield and she shuddered before she wrapped her arms around the red-haired woman. "Thank you so much for being by his side."

Karin blinked in surprise and awkwardly patted Sakura's back before pushing her roughly away. "It's not like I did it for you."

Sakura tumbled and hissed when her bruised ribs throbbed at the impact. "Damn girl! You hit hard!" she groaned.

"Sakura! What happened to you?" Sasuke exclaimed sprinting to her side his eyes widening when he saw the ragged state she was in. "What is the meaning of this Karin!?" he snarled his hand balling into a fist, electricity beginning to buzz along his skin.

"Wait!" Sakura exclaimed grabbing her husband's arm. "We were just sparring and went a bit overboard. Calm down. She's in worst shape. See?" She said motioning to the redhead.

She watched her husband's sharp eyes sweep over the redhead and the furrow in his brow soften slightly.

"Alright." He said extending a hand to help her up. "Get yourselves cleaned up. We have things to discuss."

Sakura nodded and then reached out gently stroking the back of her husband's hand encouraging him to release his fist. "Welcome back darling."

He blinked twice before his expression softened his lips turning up in the tiniest of smiles as he laid his hand on his wife's head. "I'm back Tsuma. Thank you for waiting for me."

She beamed at him and nodded as he extended his hand to help her to her feet.

"Damn! That chick really tore you up." Suigetsu said walking up to the redhead. "You ok?" Karin nodded her gaze fixed on the Uchiha couple and the sharp toothed ninja followed her line of sight. "If it bothers you that much, I could do something about it." He offered.

Karin shook her head. "No. It's fine." A small smile touched her lips. "The Lady Uchiha and I have reached a mutual…. Understanding."

Suigetsu cocked a brow at that. "Are you serious?" he demanded.

Karin clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "A dense idiot like you would never understand."

Sakura walked over and extended a hand to the redhead a small smile on her lips. "Truce?" she asked.

The redhead smirked and nodded. "Truce." She agreed taking her hand. "I'm warning you though, if you slip up, I'll be waiting to snatch him from you."

The pinkette chuckled and shook her head. "You and half of the other women in the shinobi world."

Suigetsu shook his head and walked up to Sasuke who was observing the pair carefully. "Do you get what's going on?" he asked. "When we left Karin was all but foaming at the mouth ready to kill your wife in her sleep, now their acting like they're best friends."

"No." Sasuke replied simply before retrieving his wife and leading her to the dining room.

Sasuke sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples as he stared at the list of documents in front of him. His efforts to squash the anti-shinobi faction weren't going as well as he'd hoped they would. Though they weren't getting as much high profile, or mainstream attention anymore thanks to the efforts of the allied shinobi nations, taking down the higher ranked officers was proving to be a challenge. Many of them were not only highly skilled in combat, but they were even more exceptionally skilled at hiding and evading detection. Code names, secret messages, and even false identities; the entire mission was turning into one big headache. It was only the knowledge that he must be getting close to the level that he suspected Lord Sakamoto was in the organization that kept him going.

The aroma of freshly brewed apple tea accompanied by the soft squeak of the hinges of door swinging open pulled him out of his brooding state of mind as Sakura laid the pot of tea at the top of his desk. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and kissed his aching temple pouring a little of her healing chakra into him through the touch to relieve the majority of his pain before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Have you hit another dead end?" she asked gently.

A small sigh of both frustration and relief left his lips as he leaned back a little into her touch. "Yes." He replied. "Another false lead that yielded nothing."

"You'll find him." Sakura assured him with a light squeeze. "You always do, but you won't be performing at your best if you run yourself into the ground." She said releasing him to walk around his work table pouring him a cup of tea.

"We've been working on this for months." He said accepting the cup she offered him.

"Yes. It usually takes time to take down a massive organization that took years to build up." His wife replied pouring a cup of her own.

Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes but instead turned to conversation in her direction. "What about your work? Have you managed to develop an antiviral yet?"

The pinkette groaned and pressed two fingers to her temple. "I almost had it, then the blasted strain I was working with suddenly mutated again."

"Sounds like you're in a similar situation." He mused.

She nodded. "I nearly ripped my hair out when I saw it. Karin shrieked like a banshee and I swear Orochimaru snickered. That damn snake." She muttered.

Sasuke nearly smirked at that himself. "Sounds just like him." He admitted.

Sakura shot him a dirty look over the rim of her cup before she set it down and met her husband's gaze. "Since it appears we're both about to snap, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" Sasuke replied cocking a brow. "What would that be?"

"Let's go somewhere tomorrow, just the two of us and spend the night outside the hideout." She suggested.

"I returned from outside just a week ago." Sasuke replied. "Besides we have work to do."

"Please?" Sakura begged softly her jade eyes pleading. "You've been out traveling all over the world, but I've been cooped up here the entire time. Besides it's been so long since the two of us had time completely to ourselves." She moved closer her fingers sliding over his hand. "Please Sasuke? Just twenty four hours of uninterrupted time with you, that's all I'm asking for."

The ink haired man sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "I'll think about it." He replied reluctantly. "You go on ahead to bed. I'm going to read over these reports one last time before I sleep."

Her face fell a little before she quickly covered it with a smile. "Alright. Don't work yourself too hard."

Sasuke watched her leave and his brow furrowed a little. Why was she so adamant about spending a day with him all of a sudden? It wasn't like her to suggest pleasure instead of work, particularly in a mission situation. Was she feeling neglected? Caged in by the walls of stone. It was definitely a possibility, he remembered feeling the same way when he was growing up inside the underground hideouts of the snake sannin. Maybe a day out and about would do her some good.

"You're leaving?" Sakura asked her eyes wide as he dressed the next morning.

"Yes. Something urgent came up. One of our spies located one of the anti-shinobi faction leaders we've been trying to get our hands on for months." He explained as he slipped his cloak over his shoulders. "We need to capture him while the train is still hot."

"Oh, I see." His wife replied slipping a knitted shawl over her shoulders. "When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure. It shouldn't take too long though." He replied his expression softening when he saw the dejection in his wife's eyes. "I'll return soon, then maybe we can have that day you asked for, ok?" he said reaching out to pull her close.

"It's alright. Don't worry, just do your duty." Sakura replied holding him close before stepping away. "Here." She said handing him a plain wooden box about the size of his palm. "If you get a chance today, please open it."

"What is this for?" He asked studying it with curiosity.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She reached up on her toes and pressed her mouth firmly to his. "I love you Sasuke." She whispered in his ear. "So much."

"I know." He replied kissing her temple lightly. He reached out and poked her lightly in the forehead. "I'll see you when I get back." He told her.

"Right. Goodbye darling." She replied.

"Goodbye Tsuma." He replied giving her a small smile. He reached out and tapped her in the middle of her forehead. "I'll see you when I get back."

#&#

"He's still as dense as a rock." Karin said with a smirk from where she leaned against the doorframe to the lab. "Are you going to tell him? What today is?" she asked the pinkette working nearby.

"No." Sakura replied adding a few drops of blue colored liquid to the beaker she held.

"Isn't it kind of a big deal?" Karin persisted.

The medic chuckled. "I think so, but just because he didn't remember doesn't mean it didn't happen. I was expecting something like this honestly. Besides, when he realizes what today is he'll do something, even if it's just sending a one word note." She said a small smile touching her lips.

The redhead sighed and shook her head. "I don't know if I should feel sorry for you or annoyed at the saint act you're putting on." She glanced at the pinkette again noting the Uchiha crest between her shoulder blades. "After all, it is your first wedding anniversary."

Sasuke sighed as he sat down near the fire, his captive tied securely to a nearby tree glaring daggers at him.

"Filthy ninja scum." The middle aged brunette snarled spitting in the ninja's general direction.

"Damn, can we just knock him out already? He's seriously starting to get on my nerves." Suigetsu grumbled.

"Leave him. He can't do anything in that state anyway. We caught him in two days so we should be thankful we're not still chasing him." Sasuke replied shifting his bag over so that he could extend his legs.

The sound of wood clattering against steel reminded him of the box Sakura had given him before he left. He fished it out and studied it for a moment before pulling it open. Inside was a fingerless glove with a metal plate sewn into it with the Uchiha crest engraved in the corner of the plate. He smiled at thoughtful gift, but then frowned. Why would his wife give him such a thing? He noticed a slip of paper inside the box and unfolded it immediately noting his wife's neat but slightly feminine script.

 _Happy Anniversary Darling. I love you. Your wife Sakura._

His eyes widened. "Shit!" Sasuke cursed his chin dropping to his chest.

"What's wrong?" Suigetsu asked.

"Nothing." The dark haired man replied automatically.

So that's why she'd asked to spend the day with him. It all made sense now. How could he have forgotten his own wedding anniversary and Itachi's birthday?! Sakura was right about him, when it came to his work, he had a one track mind.

"If there's one thing I've learned from spending time with the great Sasuke Uchiha, it's that you rarely swear. Obviously something's wrong, so spill it. It's not like we've got anything better to do until daybreak." Suigetsu suggested sitting down and locking his hands behind his head.

Sasuke sighed. "The day we left was my first wedding anniversary and I completely forgot about it. She didn't though." He said lifting the glove from Sakura.

The sharp toothed ninja blinked twice and then burst out laughing. "You _forgot_ your **wedding anniversary**!?" he exclaimed. "Your wife is gonna be _pissed_!"

The ink haired man nearly groaned and covered his face with his hand. "I don't need you to tell me that." He grumbled.

Suigetsu laughed even louder. "She's going to pound you into the ground. I'm going to have Jugo whip up some popcorn so I can watch in comfort."

"Shut up." Sasuke snarled.

He actually wasn't afraid of Sakura beating him up. Rather, he was more worried about her bursting into tears. A beating he could handle, his wife's tears… not so much.

"You… you're married?" Their captive asked.

Sasuke cocked a brow at that while Suigetsu nodded. "Yeah he's married, what's it to you old man?" he demanded.

"I don't understand. I was told that ninja are children that have been kidnapped or the products or rape that are brought into the hidden villages." The man said. "I was told they are incapable of feeling love or having families."

Suigetsu and Sasuke glanced at one another with wide eyes. Suigetsu snickered while Sasuke sighed and touched his temple.

"The garbage these people spew to get others on their side is absolutely hysterical." Suigetsu said with a sneer.

"Tell me about your wife." The man said.

Sasuke immediately stiffened at that. "What are you after?" he demanded.

The man's eyes softened ever so slightly. "You're quite protective. I see. It doesn't have to be anything that would reveal her identity. I'm simply curious."

"Why not tell him? It's not like this old man could actually lay a finger on her." Suigetsu suggested. "Besides, I'm a bit curious myself. I haven't spent much time around that wify of yours."

Sasuke sighed and glanced up at the moon. "What do you want to know?"

"How did you two meet?" Suigetsu asked. "Might as well start at the beginning right?"

"I wasn't asking you." Sasuke snapped.

"That's alright. Like that shark man said, it's best to start at the beginning." The middle aged man replied.

The ink haired man sighed and raked a hand through his hair tugging lightly before reluctantly answering the question. "We went to school together as children." He replied simply.

"What a boring answer. Typical Sasuke." Suigetsu muttered.

"What was your first impression of her?" The older man asked.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Bright." He replied.

"Bright?" Suigetsu replied. "Please elaborate."

The ink haired man nodded. "I had always been surrounded by people like myself. Cool, collected, and calm. She was quite different, from her looks to her personality, she was just brighter than anyone I'd been around."

"I see." The older man replied. "When did you fall in love with her?"

The Uchiha matriarch thought for a moment. "I'm not sure." He admitted. "She was always following me, trying to catch up to me and make me notice her. We started working together as a team when we were both twelve." He shifted his legs and rested his arm on his bent knee. "I remember feeling annoyed with her most of the time, but then, I suffered true defeat for the first time on a bridge in a little country. I was in so much pain I couldn't move and everything was dark and cold. Then I felt something warm and heavy on my chest and I could smell flowers, blood, and salt. Those sensations grounded me and helped me swim out of the haze of darkness and pain. When I opened my eyes, I found my wife draped across my chest as though she was trying to protect me, not caring that the needles that were still embedded in my skin were cutting her as well." He glanced ran his hands over the metal plate of the glove she'd given him. "She was crying. Crying for me. It was the first time I'd ever experienced such a thing. I had lived the majority of my life alone, convinced that relationships and bonds were nothing but a burden, a distraction from my goals, yet I felt… happy that she was crying for me. I started looking at her a little differently after that."

"Is that so." The older man replied. "You are the legendary neo sannin Sasuke Uchiha, are you not?"

Sasuke nodded his eyes narrowing softly.

"You've killed many men, many who didn't deserve such a cruel fate. Does your wife know of your bloody path? Does she know you still walk it now?" The man demanded.

Sasuke nodded. "She knows, she knows more about me than anyone and still decided to walk down this bloodstained path with me."

"I don't understand." The man replied. "What kind of woman could love a man such as you?"

"I'm pretty sure all of us wonder that from time to time." Suigetsu said with a sneer. "I mean, the denture mold is a special breed of crazy, but your wife isn't like that."

"I don't know." Sasuke replied honestly.

"Then tell me, why do you love her?" the man asked.

Sasuke glanced up at the sky watching as a pink petal danced in the wind across the moon's face. Sakura's smiling face drifted into his mind starting from when they were children moving forward in rapid succession until her love filled eyes were boring into his, with his mother's hair pin sparkling in her hair. He pictured her in their kitchen, her hair held up and off of her neck by a lacquer hair clip with cherry blossoms on it, smiling as she turned towards him with a warm smile on her lips and a ladle in her hands beckoning him forward with her free hand. He belonged there, with her. In her arms, within her sight. She was the place where he could always return to. An anchor in the chaotic sea that was the life of a shinobi. Her warmth was everything he needed, filling his lonely existence with happiness and joy.

"When I'm with her, I feel the warmth of home." He said simply.

Suigetsu and the man's eyes widened at that.

"Sasuke…" Suigetsu said softly.

"I see." The older man said. "Tell me young man, why are you a ninja?"

"To protect the peace that my brother died for, my best friend fought for, and my wife deserves." The ink haired man replied.

"Not for money or glory?" The captive asked.

"Nah. Rogue ninja's do, but village ninja's aren't really like that. I would know." Suigetsu said. "What do you say we get some sleep? We can get up early and hurry home before that wife of yours has time to pick out your burial plot."

"Yes." Sasuke agreed easily.

He didn't want to talk anymore. He'd done far more of that than usual and was feeling a bit vulnerable because of it. He also needed to find a way to make up to Sakura forgetting their anniversary, but he wasn't really sure what to do. He'd sent her notes for her birthdays the past couple of years but he knew that wouldn't work for something like this, particularly since he'd forgotten the day. After a few moments, inspiration struck and he quietly summoned a hawk. He scribbled out a short message and then sent it away hoping that his request wasn't too unreasonable.

"You brought him alive?" Orochimaru said from where he sat in his throne like chair in the main room of the hideout. "Excellent work, though I expect this sort of thing from you Sasuke." He said with a smirk.

The ink haired man ignored the snake's poke at his more pacifist way of thinking.

"I've already learned all that I feel is necessary from this man." Sasuke said firmly. "He offered to be our ally but I'm not sure if I trust him yet. Please look after him until I get back."

"Back? From where?" Orochimaru asked.

"I have an important matter I need to attend to personally." Sasuke replied before glancing around the space. "Where is Sakura?"

"Ah, she and Karin are in the laboratory. They're nearly finished with preparing the next specimens." Jugo said walking into the room with a tray of steaming tea.

Sasuke nodded and walked past the gentle giant and paused for a moment. "Thank you for looking after her." He said softly before continuing down the hall.

Suigetsu's jaw hit the floor. "Did he actually just thank you?" he stammered.

"What an interesting change." Orochimaru noted softly accepting a cup of tea. "Do you know why he's acting this way?"

The sharp toothed boy shrugged. "The only thing I can think of is that he forgot his wedding anniversary, but that doesn't explain why he's acting grateful all of a sudden."

"How interesting." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

#^#

"How long do you think these will take?" Karin asked as she closed the lid on the incubation chamber. "I'm thinking about fifty hours."

"I was thinking forty eight." Sakura replied from where she was rinsing out a pair of beakers.

"We could always check them then and if they're not ready, give them a bit more time." The redhead suggested.

Sakura nodded. "I agree. We don't want them to get too mature but they need to be developed enough to provide us the DNA strands we need."

"Exactly." Karin agreed.

Sasuke watched the scene from the doorway of the lab half surprised and half pleased. He'd never imagined that Sakura and Karin would ever work so well together. Then again, Karin was a distant relative of Naruto and his wife and the blonde idiot had always worked well together when it came to the important things.

"Sasuke." Karin said noticing him when she turned away from the incubation box. "We weren't expecting you to arrive so soon."

"This particular fugitive was easier to track down than I anticipated." He replied walking into the lab. "Sakura, are you at a place where you can take a break? I need to speak with you."

The pinkette glanced at her red-haired companion who shrugged. "It's fine. I can finish cleaning up. You owe me for next time though." She said giving the green eyed girl a shove in the direction of her husband.

"Thanks Karin." Sakura replied blushing when she stumbled into her husband's chest.

"Whatever." The glasses wearing ninja replied before turning her back on the pair.

Sasuke had a sinking suspicion that a friendship of sorts had developed between the two women but decided to think about it later.

"Let's go to our room." He said leading the way down the hall.

Sakura nodded and followed quietly behind him her hands clasped in front of her. After a few moments, she spoke.

"How was your trip?" She asked.

"I accomplished my mission." He replied simply.

"That's good." Sakura said with a nod. "You usually do though."

He nodded and pushed the door to their room open. He pulled the dirty clothes from his travel pack and laid them in the hamper to be washed. He then picked up Sakura's pack and laid it on the desk, set his next to hers and went to the chest of drawers.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked her brow furrowing as he pulled out clean clothes for both of them and slipped them into their bags.

"We're leaving." He told her simply.

"Leaving? Why? For how long? I have experiments in progress." She protested the color draining from her face slightly. "Did something happen are we-"

"It's not permanent. I just need to investigate something in one of the nearby villages. Having a female companion will be best based on the location but I'll fill you in on the details later." He replied quickly, cutting her off.

"Umm… ok." Sakura replied picking up her leaf headband and slipping it into her hair. "Does everyone else know we're leaving?"

The ink haired man nodded grabbing a few more essentials and tossing them into the bags. Once he was satisfied that they were packed, he handed Sakura her bag and slung his own across his body.

"Come. We'll have to move quickly in order to reach the village in time to do some observation before it becomes too late." He said.

"Alright." Sakura replied slipping her pink elbow guards into place on her arms. "Let's go then."

$8$8

Sasuke was pleasantly surprised and how easily Sakura had agreed to come with him. Granted, he'd been more than a bit pushy and had used the ruse of their mission in order to convince her to come without complaint, but he'd never been great with words and worried that he would have given his surprise away. The fact that she was quieter than normal wasn't exactly comforting though. He figured that she was waiting for him to bring up their anniversary, but again, he didn't dare say anything for fear of giving away his surprise. Then again, he didn't like it when she was this quiet. It reminded him too much of their days right after he returned to the village and she was so guarded towards him. Taking a deep breath, he decided to break the silence.

"How is your research going?" He asked.

"Good." She replied. "I think I've almost got it figured out. A few more tests are required but I'm almost positive I've got it right this time." She sighed and glanced up at the sky. "Then after that comes the challenge of coming up with a quick, widespread dispersal method. Injections just aren't going to cut it."

"I see." Sasuke replied. "I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something."

Sakura nodded and they slipped back into silence again though it wasn't quite as uncomfortable this time.

$8$8

They arrived at their inn around dusk and left their things in the nice room he'd rented before he handed her a box.

"Here, change into this. We'll leave when you're ready." He said simply.

His wife cocked a brow at him as she took the box but nodded and went into the bathroom. While his wife was busy changing, he changed as well slipping on a blue button down shirt, a black vest, and a pair of long black pants. He remembered Sakura putting together a similar ensemble when they'd journeyed to The Land of Lightning together and hoped that she would remember as well. After all, his goal was to please her tonight, to make up for being so absentminded and oblivious to such an important date in their lives.

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom almost thirty minutes later and took his breath away. The red, Chinese style dress she wore skimmed over her perfect curves and ended just an inch from the floor. Black, and white birds cascaded over the fabric almost looking like they were in flight when she moved and they caught the light. She'd pinned her hair up with a silver claw clip encrusted with silver, red, and green rhinestones. Smoky grey eyes and painted red lips called to him and he quickly crossed the room trailing his hand over her shoulder and down to her forearm squeezing gently.

"You look stunning." He said softly.

She blushed at his compliment and smiled shyly at him. "You look very handsome yourself." She replied reaching out to run her finger along the collar of his shirt. "This reminds me of that outfit I put together when we were on our journey."

He smiled and nodded pleased that she'd remembered and offered her his arm. "Come Tsuma." He said softly. "Our mission objective is waiting."

She hesitated for a moment before she smiled warmly and accepted his arm letting him guide her down the stairs and out into the streets where colorful paper lanterns were being lit. Her eyes swept over the street in wonder as she glanced at the numerous stalls that had been set up along the edges of the road.

Sasuke smiled at the sparkle in his wife's eyes and moved through the slowly increasing throng of people. Her hair clips shimmering a little with every step she took. He realized that it had been a long time since he'd really just looked at her without a purpose behind it. The woman next to him truly was a rare beauty and he felt his heart warm, ice he hadn't even noticed forming around it melting away.

"Here." He said motioning to an upscale restaurant. "Our informant is here."

She nodded putting her serious 'mission face' as he liked to think of it as, before they walked inside. It was quite crowded with many well dressed couples milling about the waiting area. The Uchiha patriarch ignored their narrowed eyes as he pushed shamelessly through them to the host's desk.

"Can I help you sir?" The man standing there asked.

"I reserved your red room." Sasuke replied handing him a confirmation slip.

The man's demeanor suddenly changed as he straightened and offered the couple a bow. "I apologize. Please come right this way honored guests." He said leading them through the rows of well-made tables to another room blocked off by beautifully painted paper doors. "Please make yourselves comfortable. I will inform the staff of your arrival right away." He said pulling the doors open for them.

Sasuke nodded to the man and crossed the threshold pulling Sakura with him. Her eyes widened as she glanced around the space.

"This is… Spectacular." She breathed.

The lacquer table was gleaming semiprecious stones and abalone shell shaped into a beautiful ocean scene. Two scarlet cushions were set up across the low table with bottles of sake and small trays filled with appetizers already waiting for them.

"Come." Sasuke said pulling her towards the table motioning for her to sit on one of the cushions.

She knelt down gracefully and smoothed her dress over her knees as he moved to the opposite side and also knelt down. Her eyes studied him carefully as he poured drinks for them both before glancing around the exquisitely decorated room.

"Where is our informant?" She asked softly. "Are they coming later?"

He nearly smirked at that and handed her a cup of sake. "Be patient Sakura. The nature of our mission will be revealed shortly."

The pinkette took the cup her offered her carefully and waited. When he didn't move, continuing to watch her, she raised it to her lips and sipped it a small smile touching her lips.

"It's so smooth." She commented.

He nodded and took a sip himself. "It is my drink of choice, on the few occasions I have drank anyway." He explained.

A few moments later the doors slid open. A well-dressed chef stood there with a few staff members hovering behind him.

"My Lord and Lady, it is my pleasure to be your chef tonight. Here is the first course. I hope it will suit your tastes." He said ending with a graceful bow before he moved aside and allowed the staff to lay elaborate dishes on the table before retreating quietly.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "This is amazing!" she exclaimed. "So many things to try."

Sasuke nodded as he handed her a plate. "There's quite a variety of foods here. Not only do they have easy access to the freshest seafood but with so many ships coming in and out, they've gathered many cooking techniques and flavors from around the world."

"Amazing." Sakura breathed before plucking a piece of crab off of one of the trays.

After a few moments of eating, Sasuke lifted his eyes to study his wife. "How are you getting along with Karin?" He asked.

She cocked a brow at that and then shrugged. "She's a little… difficult to get close to. She's quite skilled medically wise, though her methods are a bit more… invasive compared to my own preferences."

He nodded. "What about Jugo?"

Her eyes and face lit up at that. "He is wonderful. Attentive, helpful, and so conscientious. He's always checking on us in the lab, making sure we take time to drink, eat, sleep, and take care of ourselves properly. Sometimes it's like he knows what I need before I do."

Sasuke's expression warmed a little. "He is very reliable that way. I'm glad to hear he's taking such good care of you." He watched her eyes closely. "Orochimaru?"

Sakura's face fell a little and she looked down at her plate pushing around a little slice of daikon. "I'm not quite sure." She admitted. "He's exceptionally knowledgeable and wise. I just feel a little uncomfortable using his techniques knowing that innocent people died in order for him to create and perfect them." She sighed and picked up a piece of carrot that had been carefully shaped into a rose. "I'm just a little… conflicting. I can see how he and Lady Tsunade made an unstoppable team back during their glory days though. As much as I hate to admit it, he truly is an exceptional shinobi."

The ink haired man nodded and reached out stroking the back of her hand lightly with his fingertip. "You've done very well so far." He told her gently. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much to help you."

Sakura shook her head. "No. It's better this way. Medicine is my area of expertise and espionage is yours. I knew it would end up like this, or similar to this from the start. That I'd be tucked away in some makeshift lab somewhere while you were out hunting down the organization. This is better because now we both have help." She said taking his hand in hers.

His heart swelled with affection for her. His sweet, kind, understanding, tough as nails wife who asked for so little from him even though she had every right to demand everything.

Just as the second course arrived, Sakura's brow furrowed as she stroked her hand over the plating of the glove he wore. Her expression warmed and softened as she traced over the Uchiha crest engraved on the plate.

"You opened it?" She asked softly.

"I did." He replied. "Thank you very much." He clenched his fingers around hers. "I know that this doesn't even come close to making up for anything. This past year should have been filled with nothing but joy for you but I haven't been the best husband to you. For striking you during that fight over your seal, for leaving you for so long, for allowing you to be taken by that demon, nearly dying on your operating table and forgetting the anniversary of the happiest day of my life, the day we became a family, I sincerely apologize."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise before they softened and misted slightly. She rose from her seat and walked around the table until she could kneel beside him and cupped his face with her palms. "There's nothing for me to forgive." She replied. "I pushed you too far that night, neither of us were thinking straight and we've given one another worse wounds during our training sessions. I knew from the time we were children that if we ever married that you wouldn't be able to be with my always, we are shinobi first after all. Healing is my duty, I was proud to be able to use the skills I honed over the years to save your life. I was a little surprised you forgot such an important date but I won't hold it against you. You wouldn't be the Sasuke I fell in love with if your manic tendencies didn't shine through every once in a while." She chuckled lightly and then leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "Most importantly, I love you. More than anyone. Despite what you may think, this past year that I've had the privilege of being your wife has truly been the most joyful year of my life so far. The knowledge that no matter where you go or what you do, your heart is with me brings me more happiness than you will ever know." She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, her lips moving passionately against his until she broke away for air. "Thank you for everything Sasuke."

Sasuke felt his heart swell and tears sting his eyes, his emotions threatening to close his throat as he stared into those expressive jade eyes of hers. She was so warm, full of grace and love. How he wished he could be just a little more like her.

"That is my line." He whispered not trusting his voice to work at a louder volume before he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tightly.

After several minutes, he nudged her back towards her seat insisting that they eat before the food went cold. The slight tension he'd felt between them was completely gone, evaporated during their quiet confessions to one another. When the dishes had been cleared away, Sakura smirked at him.

"This isn't part of the mission is it?" She said.

He smirked back. "Not our joint mission. It is part of my personal mission though, to make my wife happy."

Sakura's smile bloomed at that. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband? He's never this playful outside of our bedroom."

He chuckled. "Take it as a once in a lifetime opportunity." He replied.

His wife giggled. "You said something similar on our wedding night. Perhaps this is simply a yearly fluke?"

"Maybe." Sasuke agreed with a smile before the staff walked in with the last course.

It was a desert made of frozen cream topped with berries served with tricolored dango, his little tribute to Itachi, on the side. Sakura's eyes lit up and her eyes rolled back in her head in pure bliss when she tasted the treat.

"This is wonderful." She breathed.

He nodded and took a spoonful himself. "It's the most popular item here. I hoped you'd like it."

"I do. I really do." She sighed.

Once they finished their meals, Sasuke led his happy but full wife out into the busy streets leading her down to where several paddle boats where tied up.

"Just the two of you?" The man working asked.

Sasuke nodded and the man handed him an oar. The Uchiha leapt lithely into one of the boats and then offered his hand to Sakura who graciously took it even though they both knew damn well she didn't need it.

He rowed gently out into the bay while Sakura studied the stars winking above them. "Lovely." She murmured softly.

Sasuke smiled at her peaceful expression as he maneuvered the boat a little further out before pulling the oar in.

"Why are you stopping?" Sakura asked.

"Patience." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

She frowned her nose wrinkling a little. "You know I'm not good at that." She muttered.

He chuckled and carefully moved closer to her. He gently turned her in her seat so that she was looking out towards a small island and touched her shoulder lightly before trailing his fingers down her arm to her wrist gripping it lightly. He lifted her hand pointing to a spot on the horizon.

"Keep your gaze there." He murmured in her ear.

"What am I looking for?" she asked.

Her answer was immediate when the telltale scream of a rocket followed by a colorful explosion of sparks erupted in the sky.

"Fireworks!" Sakura exclaimed happily leaning against him lightly as the sparks danced in the sky above them. "They're beautiful."

Sasuke's gaze was fixed on his wife caring little for the lights above. The joy radiating from her was nearly tangible. He had been the one to give that to her and it lightened his heart. Days and nights like these were rare for shinobi like him and he wished that he could give her more happy memories, but for now, this was more than enough.

When the finale ended, he gently turned Sakura to face him his hand cupping her cheek.

"Do you remember when I first confessed to you?" He asked softly.

She smiled and nodded. "How could I forget? I'd waited so long to hear your feelings for me that I was positive I was dreaming when you kissed me."

Sasuke's eyes warmed as he leaned in and kissed her gently before pulling back just enough for his lips to brush over hers. "Do you believe me now?" he murmured against her mouth.

"Yes." She replied twining her arms around his neck.

He smiled and kissed her again letting her set the pace this time. Her lips were so soft and warm, her tongue wicked as he submitted to her. He could feel her love, her loyalty, her devotion, her happiness, her passion through her touch and it sparked to life a desperate need inside of him.

"Sakura." He whispered pulling away drinking in the sight of her flushed cheeks and kiss plumped lips. "Let us return to our room. I have one more thing for you tonight."

She nodded a tiny pout forming on her lips that made him grin as he rowed them back to shore. They walked hand in hand back to the inn giving one another subtle looks full of want, slowly increasing their speed. Sakura quickly walked over to the bathroom to change and Sasuke took the opportunity to go to his bag and rummaged around until he'd found what he was looking for. He changed quickly before going to meet his wife in the sleeping room.

Sakura was already waiting for him dressed in a sage green silk camisole and matching shorts. She smiled at him warmly laying down the book she'd been reading and moved towards him her arms reaching up to twine around his neck.

"Wait." He said holding up his hand to still her. "I have something for you."

She blinked in surprise at him but nodded lowering her arms letting her hands clasp together in front of her instead.

"Thank you for being by my side this past year. For being my confidant, my partner, my healer, my lover, my wife, my home." He pulled out a square black box and opened it revealing a pair of silver, braided, bangle bracelets. "These are for you." He said setting the box on the nearby table and pulling one from it. "They're imbued with my chakra." He explained as he slipped first one and then the other into place on her wrists. "I know it seems a little cliché but I wanted to leave a part of me with you always." He clasped her hands in his. "Can you feel it?"

Her eyes widened in shocked surprise. "I can. It's very subtle but I can feel just a slight electrical current."

He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "Excellent." He pressed his lips to the diamond on her forehead before touching his nose to hers looking her in the eye. "It's a little late but, Happy Anniversary Tsuma. Thank you for everything." He leaned forward skimming his cheek along hers until his lips touched her ear. "I love you Sakura Uchiha." He murmured softly as his arm circled her waist.

She stiffened in his embrace before she melted and he gently took them both to the floor pushing her back onto the futon laid out loving the way her pink hair fanned out around her face against the slate grey spread beneath her. He crawled over her loving the way her pupils dilated, her pulse jumped and her breathing, quickened at his close proximity. He'd made love to her more than a hundred times over the past year and she still reacted like an innocent virgin from time to time. It made him feel powerful yet somehow humble that he managed to affect her in such a way.

"Sakura." He whispered straddling her waist before tracing the straps of her camisole nudging it from her shoulders. "Sweet Tsuma." He said pulling it off so that her torso was bared to him his pulse quickening and mouth watering at the sight of her perfect breasts. He stretched out over her and pulled her shorts and panties down brushing the nest of cotton candy curls at her apex, making her gasp and buck her hips as he did so. "Let me please you." He crooned stroking his hand from the curve of her shoulder to her hip. "Let me take you higher than you've ever been before." He nibbled down her neck and then licked back up to her ear. "Let me _love_ you."

Sakura whimpered at his words before her trembling hand lifted to rake gently through his hair. "Yes darling." She breathed. "Please. Please love me."

 **Author's Note: Yes I know I'm evil, leaving you with a citrusy cliffhanger like that, but for the sake of story flow, it worked best to end it here otherwise this chapter would have been more than forty pages long and though I'm sure you would have enjoyed that, that would mean more waiting which is not so fun. Also, I sincerely apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter out. Between an unexpected increased workload, the sudden death of a close family member, and a child that has a knack for catching nearly every illness this season has had to offer, I simply haven't had the time to write I desperately wanted. I hope to be up to bi-weekly and eventually weekly updates again soon but for now, I'll just do what I can do. Thank you so much for your support. Also, just a thought, I understand that my portrayal of the characters and certain events don't suite everyone's tastes, this is just my interpretation of what I think happened taking into consideration what I've watched and read as well as some other research I've done on the cultures represented in the series. If you don't like it, that's fine you can tell me but please understand that criticizing someone's writing is one thing, attacking their personal character is another. Just because one of my characters is a total sleaze ball doesn't mean I am or that I condone/support such behavior. Please separate the work and the writer. Too many talented artists have left this field because of nasty reviews or messages attacking a person personally over the content of their artwork. That is not ok. This is a place of self-expression, please don't crush someone's creative spirit over your personal feelings, just move on. Please and thank you.**


	31. Chapter 31

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he was greeted by the sight of pink hair and the sensation of a warm arm across his waist, a hand resting lightly between his shoulder blades. A smile touched his lips and he reached over brushing the hair out of his wife's face.

Her eyes fluttered open and his smile broadened.

"Good morning Tsuma." He said softly.

"Good morning darling." She replied before she blushed scarlet and looked away.

He grinned and lifted his hand trailing his hand down her neck, over her shoulder, down her waist to her hip where he squeezed it gently as he pulled himself closer to her. "Why so red?" He asked softly his eyes boring into hers as he pressed himself along her torso reveling in the feeling of her nakedness against his own. "Are you thinking about last night? Perhaps I shouldn't ask. Your voice was rather hoarse when we finished."

She blushed darker and moved to cover her face with her hands but he didn't allow her trapping them between their bodies instead.

"Don't be so shy." He murmured softly.

"How can I not be?" she squeaked her eyes shimmering with just a tinge of lust. "Last night was… amazing."

"Yes it was." He agreed rolling her to her back his memories from that night rushing to the forefront of his mind.

" _Sakura." He whispered as he hovered over her naked form her eyes closed as he shifted a little creating delicious friction between their bodies. "Look at me."_

 _Her eyes opened obediently and widened when she saw that his sharringan was activated._

" _What are you doing Sasuke?" She asked softly her blush darkening. "You've already seen me naked."_

" _Trust me Sakura." He whispered brushing her cheek with his fingertips. "Relax and trust me."_

" _I do." She replied. "I trust you more than anyone."_

 _He nodded and smiled pleased by her answer and then focused his chakra the tomoes in his eyes rotating as he pulled them both into the stage he'd set his mind._

 _A high pitched gasp left Sakura's lips as she glanced around._

" _Sasuke! It's amazing!" she breathed as she glanced around._

 _They were standing on several blankets in a grassy clearing surrounded by walls of stone. A waterfall tumbled down into a large open pool that feed and underground spring. Several camellia trees were in full bloom with scarlet and white flowers falling to float in the pool below and the sky above them was clear blue with only a few wisps of clouds drifting by. The temperature was perfect, warm but not scorching hot with a slight breeze that ruffled the grass around them._

" _Where are we?" She asked._

" _This is one of the places I used to train." He replied motioning to the waterfall. "Behind the waterfall about halfway up the face of that cliff is a fairly decent sized cave. I lived there for a few months while I worked on perfecting several lightning based jutsu."_

 _Her jade eyes brightened with intelligence. "Of course. Water is an excellent conductor."_

 _Sasuke nodded. "I enjoyed my time here." He admitted. "Once my head was finally clear, I thought that this sort of place would please you. I wanted to show it to you."_

" _It's lovely Sasuke." She said with a smile. "Thank you for showing me."_

 _He smiled at her and reached out trailing his fingers over her shoulders. "No need to thank me. I told you that I wanted to show you." He wrapped both of his arms around her waist and she gasped in shock._

" _Sasuke! You!" She exclaimed gripping tightly onto both of his hands._

 _He smiled and nodded turning her to face him as her fingers ran over the length of his right arm. "This is my genjutsu. I am whole here."_

 _She lifted his hand to her face nuzzling his palm before kissing it gently. "Oh Sasuke." She breathed moisture pricking at her eyes. "You don't have to do this for me. I love you just the way you are."_

" _I know." He replied. "I want this. To be able to love you in a way I can't normally."_

 _He cupped her face with both hands and slid them back into her hair before he leaned down and kissed her. His lips started out gentle but quickly turned demanding as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. His hands roamed over her body and he rejoiced in the sensation. To be able to grip her waist with one hand while stroking over the perfect roundness of her behind with the other was something he'd only ever dreamed of. He carefully took her to the ground and took his time worshiping her with both of his hands watching how she arched and whimpered when he squeezed her breast with one hand while simultaneously stroking the sweet spot between her legs with the others._

" _Sasuke!" She exclaimed when he knelt between her legs. "Wait! Not there!"_

 _He ignored her protests and focused on the lovely pink petals of her center. Lapping, licking, stroking and teasing her while she keened and wailed. He reached up to squeeze her breast as he worked, his finger tip flicking over the sensitive bud and she bucked into his mouth. He glanced up at her and smirked at the sight of her head thrown back, one hand fisted in her hair while the other clawed at the blankets below them, her eyes closed in pleasure. He moved his second hand to her apex and gently inserted a finger and she gasped before crying out her back arching. He moved the finger faster, and added a second as he tongued her clit and plucked at her nipple. She came undone with a high pitched wail unlike any he'd heard from her before that lowered and quieted into a trembling moan and she curled up into a ball her skin gleaming with sweat, her chest heaving as she gasped for air._

 _He rose over her a smug, satisfied grin on his lips at the sighed before he rolled her to her back kneeling between her legs._

" _Sasuke." Sakura panted her jade eyes hazy with pleasure. "That was… I've never felt anything like it."_

" _I can take you higher." He promised his voice low. "Let me prove it to you."_

 _He sheathed himself inside her, the slick, tight space still trembling from the effects of her orgasm and she cried out desperately clutching at his back as he thrust into her. He ran his hands over her sweat slicked, trembling body as he moved within her. Having two hands was better than he'd imagined. He could squeeze her breast and her ass at the same time. He could pull her hair back with one hand while still supporting himself with the other and kiss her deeply. With two hands, he had more control and power than he'd ever dreamed._

 _When her walls fluttered around him he finally let go and spilled himself inside her with a groan._

" _Sasuke!" She gasped wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you. I love you so much."_

" _I know." He replied touching his forehead to hers. "I love you too."_

He took her over and over again inside his genjutsu until she fainted from the orgasms he'd given her and when she woke, he took her in the real world. Though it had been exhausting, seeing her limp from the pleasure he'd given her, barely able to even kiss him back properly had done things to his ego that not even defeating Orochimaru single handedly had in his youth.

"Sakura." He whispered nuzzling her neck. "Let me have you one more time before we leave." He whispered.

She smiled at him her eyes twinkling with happiness and lust. "I thought you'd never ask." She said pulling him flush against her body.

8!8

Sasuke and Sakura returned to the hideout hand in hand. Though their romantic interlude had been shorter than each of them had hoped for, it had been a welcomed reprieve from the grind of their taxing mission. Shortly after, Sakura received the medical breakthrough she was hoping for in the form of a viable antiviral, now all she needed was an effective dispersal method, and Sasuke had hunted down all but the top two tiers of the anti-shinobi organization.

There was tension in the air of the hideout of Orochimaru as well as in the higher ranked individuals within the hidden villages. Everyone knew that the mission was rapidly coming to a close but few knew what that actually meant or what the cost could be.

3*3

Sasuke hissed at the cold, slippery sensation of a snake slipping up the sleeve of his sleeping shirt and he bolted upright in bed seizing the slender creature by the head.

"What do you think you're doing Chiryuu?" He snarled at the murky grey snake. "I don't care how cold you are, you stay _out_ of my clothes and _out_ of my bed. Got it?!" he hissed as quietly as he could mindful of his wife sleeping beside him.

"My apologies Lord Sasuke." The snake rasped. "I was in a hurry."

"Why?" Sasuke replied.

"I have found him." Chiryuu hissed softly.

"Found who?" Sasuke asked his blood running cold as his heart picked up it's tempo.

"The man you are seeking. The man who is doing the majority of the financing for that organization." The snake's eyes narrowed slightly. "The man who seeks to claim your wife as his own."

" _Lord Sakamoto_." Sasuke hissed electricity crackling around him in response to his rage.

"My Lord." The snake rasped twitching as the electricity singed his scales. "He is near. Just two towns over."

Sasuke quickly stood from the bed and strode over to the chest of drawers pulling a clean set of clothes as well as several extra and stuffed some into his bag while he pulled on the others.

"Did you leave me a trail to follow?" He asked Chiryuu.

"Yes My Lord. He will not escape you this time." The serpent replied.

"Damn right." Sasuke growled.

There was no way in Hell he was going to let the bastard get away, not when he was one of the keys to bringing down the anti-shinobi faction once and for all, not when he was the reason Sakura still had nightmares, not while he still pursued her with the singlemindedness and obsession of a psychopath. No, Lord Sakamoto was going to die very soon by his own hand.

"You're leaving again?" Sakura asked as she sat up in bed her bleary eyes focusing on the form of her husband.

"Yes. I received an urgent tip from one of my scouting summons." He said the serpent that had delivered the message vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"You need proper rest." Sakura protested sitting up in bed. "You barely went to bed three hours ago and you were up for more than twenty four hours before that." She said reaching for him.

Sasuke reached out and grabbed her hand. "Sakura. I have to go." He said firmly his eyes pleading with hers to understand.

"Give me a minute. I'll come with you. I needed to go into town and pick up-"

He cut off her words with a searing kiss.

"Stay here." He said firmly pressing his hand against her cheek. "Don't leave the hideout for any reason. If you need something send Jugo or Karin to fetch it for you."

Her eyes narrowed at that. "Sasuke, I'm not some damn damsel in distress-"

"Sakura!" He snapped his eyes fierce, his voice sharp. She froze her eyes widened and he nearly sighed but resisted instead staying firm. "I am the mission leader here. Don't make me pull rank and make this an order."

She reached up with trembling fingers to lightly touch his face. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" she asked. "Tell me what's going on. I'm here to help you. Whatever it is, we can figure it out together."

He couldn't. He knew her too well. If she knew that he was going after Lord Sakamoto, she would follow him even if he forbade it. She wanted to face the creep herself and though he loved that part of her that never backed down and fought until the end, he refused to put her in that kind of danger.

"Stay here Sakura Uchiha. That is an order." He said before he reached out and tapped her in the middle of the forehead blocking out the pain that throbbed in his chest at the hurt in her jade eyes. "I'll see you when I return." He said grabbing his bag and slinging it across his body.

He swept out of their bedroom closing the door firmly behind him. He stalked down the hallway and rapped on Orochimaru's door.

"Coming." He heard the old sannin grumbled before the door opened. "Sasuke. You retired to bed just a few short hours ago. Why are you leaving again so soon?"

"I received a message from one of my scouting snakes." Sasuke replied. "They found Lord Sakamoto. He's only two towns again."

Orochimaru's intelligent eyes widened and then narrowed in understanding. "I see. You're taking Suigetsu with you I presume?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I'm going alone. I need Suigetsu to stay back with Karin and Jugo to protect the hideout."

The snake sannin's lips turned up into a smirk at that. "You mean protect _her_ am I right?"

The ink haired man's hand clenched once before he relaxed it again. "Yes. If he catches wind of where she is, he _will_ come for her. If she's captured, they could use her to undo all of the progress we've made towards creating an anti-viral as well as force her to create a more deadly biological weapon. She must stay safe."

Orochimaru chuckled. "There's no reason to try to put on airs with me Sasuke." He drawled. "I'm well aware that Lord Sakamoto has an… obsession with that wife of yours. I will do what I can do ensure her safety in your absence."

Sasuke nodded once and then continued down the hall to the secret door that led out of the hideout. He intended to protect Sakura with his own hand but he felt a small measure of comfort at knowing there were other hands that were ready and willing to protect her as well.

8$8

Sasuke drummed his fingers lightly against the glass of his cup the hood of his cloak pulled up over his head. He'd heard that a man flaunting his money matching Lord Sakamoto's description had been frequenting the high class bar that he was sitting at currently but he'd yet to see him. He was growing impatient. Even with a direct order binding her, he knew damn well Sakura wouldn't wait around for very long before coming after him to confront him about his strange behavior. She was a proactive, proud woman that never took anything lying down. It had been nearly forty eight hours since he'd left and he knew he only had about seventy two before she could start trying to follow him in earnest.

"So what kind of woman are you looking for My Lord?" A sultry voice asked from near the door.

"There's only one woman that interests me." Another voice replied.

Sasuke's blood ignited at the sound of it the air around him crackling with electricity. He knew _exactly_ who that voice belonged to.

"A fair maiden with eyes the color of the finest jade, hair the color of the most beautiful cherry petals, and skin as soft as satin." He crooned. "My beloved, God chosen bride."

Sasuke turned his head and his sharringan activated immediately as he laid eyes on Lord Sakamoto for the second time. He looked the same as he remembered in flamboyant robes with his pale hair and weak build. It took every ounce of restraint he possessed to not launch across the room and shove his lightning charged fist through his heart. End the threat to his wife and their village in one blow, once and for all. However, he had to be patient. Learn as much as he could from the slightly pudgy bastard, then he would be able to kill him slowly.

"Alas, she was stolen from me from a demon in human form." Lord Sakamoto lamented. "He kidnapped her, snatched her right out of my arms. She was crying out for me and I couldn't help her." He lowered his head. "It's already been a year. I must save her, I need to take her home where she belongs."

Sasuke snorted at that. He _kidnapped_ Sakura? Ridiculous. Lord Sakamoto was the one that tried to force himself on her. His delusions had certainly increased in intensity over the past year.

"What is her name?" The pretty girl pouring his drink asked. "Perhaps myself or one of the others know where you can find her? Or maybe we can find the man that took her."

"My wife's name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Lord Sakamoto replied.

The glass in Sasuke's fist cracked. It was Sakura Uchiha! She was _his_ wife and he was _so_ going to make the slime ball pay for suggesting otherwise.

"She was abducted by the demon called Sasuke Uchiha." Lord Sakamoto snarled.

Sasuke glanced at him nothing how the entire bar went silent.

"That doesn't make sense." One of the waitresses whispered to the bartender. "I've heard rumors about Sasuke and Sakura traveling around this region. Everyone who's seen them has said that they seem perfectly happy together."

"Lies!" Lord Sakamoto roared. "You're all being deceived!" He stood up and stormed towards the door. "I'll find her. Just you wait."

Sasuke waited a few seconds before slipping out the door after him. He tailed the slightly drunken noble down the street until he passed by an alleyway that led to a dead end. The Uchiha made his move and struck from the shadows grabbing the tipsy noble by the collar and threw him into the ground at the end of the ally.

"Ow! What is the meaning of this?!" Lord Sakamoto whined rubbing his head. "Do you have any idea who I am?!" He demanded.

"I know exactly who you are." Sasuke snarled removing the hood from his head. "You're the disgusting piece of trash that's obsessed with my wife."

Lord Sakamoto's eyes widened in fear as she crab crawled towards the wall. "S- Sasuke Uchiha." He breathed. "The demon in human form."

"You're going to believe that nonsense you spew when I'm finished with you." Sasuke snarled walking closer his hand crackling with electricity. "You've financed the mass murder of innocents, stalked and harassed my wife, spread lies to stir up unrest in an era of peace that thousands of shinobi fought and died to earn for you." He took a foreboding step forward his eyes blazing. "You are going to come with me and tell me everything you know."

He hissed as a sudden pain sliced across his shoulder and leapt back glaring at the body guards standing above him.

"I wondered when you two would show up." Sasuke said with a smirk. "The loyal dogs come to protect their rabid master."

"Sasuke! Move!" Exclaimed a voice that wasn't supposed to be there.

He grunted as a petite body slammed into his knocking him out of the way of a flurry of throwing needles. A pair of pale hands immediately went to the wound in his shoulder and he hissed when a liquid was poured over the healing skin.

"Why are you here!?" he demanded grabbing his wife by the shoulder. "I gave you and order!"

"I couldn't stay away. I knew something was wrong." She replied touching his wound. "The medication I poured over it turned blue. That means they were using the biological weapon." She leaned forward until her lips her touching his ear. "You would have died." She whispered.

"Sakura! My cherry blossom princess, you have finally returned to me!" Lord Sakamoto exclaimed staggering to his feet his eyes raking over her form. "And you remain free of demon spawn. See it is meant to be! Even with your seal removed you have not conceived that demon's child."

Sakura's eyes widened at that. "If he knows about my seal that means-"

"They had informants in The Leaf, they still might." Sasuke hissed. "We'll have to contact Kakashi."

"After we take these guys down." Sakura said deflecting a kunai thrown at her by the ninja with black and white hair.

"My thoughts exactly." He replied.

The pair of ninja quickly took to the rooftops leading the pair of ninja away from the town to an open field.

"Typical village ninja. Always looking out for other people, how pathetic." The younger of the two ninja said with a grin.

"Now is not the time for that." His partner replied. "Lady Sakura, come with us. Our Lord demands it." He said extending a hand to her.

"Never." She snarled pulling her gloves on. "I'd rather die than leave my husband's side."

"Then we have no choice than to take you by force." He replied his fist igniting with bright yellow flames.

"Sakura, get out of here!" Sasuke hissed. "I'll be fine, just go!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!" She protested blue light gathering around her fist as she focused her chakra. "I will not run. We are partners. I will fight with you."

He sighed and shook his head. "Somehow I knew you'd say something like that." He muttered. "The older one's primary nature is fire with earth as a secondary. Can you handle him?"

"Did you need to ask?" She replied a smirk touching her lips. "I can handle this hot head just fine."

He nodded and turned to face the second opponent. He was a lightening user like himself. He was confident in his abilities but knew to keep his guard up. Lord Sakamoto had the money to pay top dollar for protection. His body guards would not go down easy.

He and Sakura sprung into battle and for the first time, he was able to witness her water nature in action.

"Water style, water snake jutsu!" She exclaimed her chakra forming into thin ribbon like snakes of water and wrapping around her opponents flaming limbs putting them out.

"Eyes here pretty boy!" His opponent cackled. "Lightning style, white flash jutsu!"

Sasuke turned and closed his eyes against the blinding light the ribcage of his Susanoo forming around him just in time to deflect the series of kunai and throwing needles that rained down on him from above.

"Ooh! You are good." The man said with a grin. "I guess I'll have to get serious now."

Sasuke hissed in frustrating as his opponent managed to keep him at bay keeping his eyes away from his so that he couldn't end it quickly with genjutsu. He heard Sakura cry out and felt his heard clench at the sight of a large burn that wrapped around her torso and went partway up her back.

She didn't let it keep her down though and she attacked again knocking the man trough several trees with a chakra charged punch to the chest. She continued after him slamming her foot into the ground and followed up with another punch that barely missed her target as he rolled away cracking the earth beneath her fist.

"Sasuke!" She called out as her opponent engulfed his entire body in flames. "Let's end this!"

He nodded knowing she had some sort of plan in mind and leapt to her side.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

"You'll know as soon as I finish my jutsu." She replied. "Just get ready."

He nodded and leapt away facing his opponent once more.

"Some secret plan. Are you sure she'd not bluffing?" The man demanded.

"You're a fool. I've been fighting by her side since we were children. She doesn't bluff." He replied.

"Water style! Ripping torrent!" She exclaimed her chakra exploding into a massive wave of water that doused the man and then covered the ground.

Sasuke smirked as Sakura took to the trees settling into a perch high above the ground.

"Lightning style." He said his voice low and full of purpose as he took aim at both his opponent and the half conscious opponent his wife had been fighting. "Chidori stream!" He shouted commanding the electricity within him to strike down his opponents using the water as a conductor to increase the speed and power of his attacks. The man he was fighting fell to the ground and he smirked. "See? She doesn't bluff."

He turned back to his wife a proud smile touching his face. "Excellent plan!" He called out. 'That's my girl' he added mentally as he gazed at her form, watching her hair flutter in the breeze.

She smiled and nodded standing to her feet and bent her knees ready to leap to the ground but then swayed and suddenly fell backwards plummeting towards the ground at break neck speed her body limp.

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed his eyes widening in horror. For a moment he was thirteen years old again, exhausted, in excruciating pain watching her fall from the place that Garra had pinned her to, knowing he needed to do something, anything to save her but unsure of if his battered body would be able to make it in time.

His gaze fixated on a log at beneath the tree and he quickly teleported and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Sakura. Sakura!" He exclaimed shaking her roughly. "Open your eyes!"

"Tough little bitch you got there." The black and white haired ninja rasped. "She fought long and hard even with the effects of that drug in her system. Looks like we'll have to work harder to snatch her up for our Lord."

"Bastard." Sasuke hissed. "What did you do to her!?"

"Nothing much. We just gave her a little something to make delivering her a little easier. Luckily for us, she'll be out of it for a little while, and you'll be too busy protecting her to fight off our allies easily." The man replied.

Sasuke glanced around noting several chakra signatures in the trees. They were right. He couldn't effectively protect his wife and fight them at the same time. There was only one course of action, one that he never would have taken in his younger days.

"Susanoo!" Sasuke growled his purple winged giant forming around him in all its glory, wings and all.

He cast one last glare at the ninja around him memorizing their faces and chakra signatures with his sharriggan, before taking off into the sky carrying his wife's unconscious form with him. Going to the hideout wouldn't be wise, there was a chance they had someone tailing them. Camping exposed in the forest wasn't a good option either. He changed courses heading for one of the largest port towns in the vicinity. He released his giant on the outskirts of town and rushed through the crowded streets with his wife cradled in his arms. He'd been here before just before his personal journey to The Land of Lightning. He knew an inn that would keep them safe without breathing a word to anyone.

He ducked down an older street went three doors down on the left hand side stopping in front of a door with only one lamp burning in the window. He tapped the door lightly four times and waited until an older man opened the door a pair of cats streaking out from the open door to rub at his legs affectionately.

"Lord Uchiha." The man said with surprise on his face. "I wasn't expecting to see you again for a while, certainly not without prior contact. Is something wrong?"

"It's my wife." He said motioning to the woman cradled in his arm against his chest. "Please, can you hide us here?"

The man's dark eyes narrowed slightly before he moved aside. "Please come in." He said ushering them inside. "I'll strengthen the wards right away. No one will find you here." He said firmly closing the door behind the cats firmly activating several sealing tags with a wave of his fingers. "Tsuma!" He called out. "Lord Uchiha is here. His wife appears to be injured."

An older woman with silver streaked black hair quickly flitted down the stairs. "Oh my. Sasuke, that beautiful young thing is your wife?" She asked guiding him down a set of stairs hidden behind a wall. "How did you convince such a lovely looking creature to marry your sour self?"

"I ask myself the same question daily." He replied thankful to the old woman for taking the edge off of his worry.

Sei chuckled and pulled a curtain at the bottom of the stairs revealing a well-furnished room with several lamps hanging overhead. The Uchiha crest hung proudly in the middle of the far wall surrounded by a Hidden Leaf Symbol as well as the symbol for the Allied Shinobi forces.

The older woman quickly strode into the wall and laid out two futons peeling the blankets back so that Sasuke could lay his wife down. She groaned and whimpered as her singed back hit the blankets.

"That's quite a burn." Sei said. "You're rather beat up yourself too." She said noting the sing marks as well as several cuts and bruises scattered over his body. "I'll bring medical supplies."

"What do you know about medical ninjutsu?" He asked her.

"I know some." The woman replied. "I'm no medical ninja, but I can heal some injuries."

"Can you do something about that burn?" He asked. "Just enough so that she can lay comfortably while she sleeps off whatever drug she was administered?"

The older woman nodded. "Of course, let me fetch the med kit first though. That way you can tend to your own injuries as well." She replied.

Sasuke nodded and turned his attention to Sakura. His reckless, impulsive, incredible wife who had saved his life at least once in the past twelve hours alone. Carefully he cut away her burned uniform and bindings before digging through her bag for the jar of burn salve she always carried. Over the past year, he'd learned quite a bit about medicine just from observing her. He was thankful he'd paid attention now.

Sei came downstairs carrying rolls of bandages and warm water and her eyes widened. "Oh my! She's well stocked." She commented.

"My wife is a world class medical ninja." Sasuke replied. "She's always well prepared."

The older woman nodded and then knelt beside Sakura cringing a little as she examined the burn. "I can see why you wanted someone to use medical ninjutsu on her. This will scar terribly if left untreated."

"I could care less about scaring." Sasuke replied his eyes flickering to Sakura's face as she winced when Sei's finger's probed her. "I just don't want her to be in pain."

The old woman smiled and patted his head gently. "You're a good husband." She said. "Don't worry. I'll help her."

She closed her eyes and formed seals a green glow flickering to life around her hands. She gently passed them over the burns slowly healing the skin from the inside out and easing the pain. Sasuke stayed by Sakura's side taking her hand in his and rubbing the pad of his thumb over her knuckles gently, soothing her the best way he knew how as Sei worked. After nearly an hour, she was finished leaving fresh pink skin as the only evidence of Sakura's ordeal.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You know a _little_ medical ninjutsu huh?" He remarked.

She chuckled. "Come now, I'm the wife of a man whose family has served the Uchiha for generations. Your people are fire wielders that are miserable failures when it comes to medical ninjutsu. Knowing how to use it and treat burns particularly was an invaluable asset."

The ink haired man smiled and studied his wife relieved to see that all of the wrinkles in her brow were gone, a serene expression on her face.

"Thank you very much for what you did for my wife. She will be able to rest peacefully thanks to your efforts." He said lowering his head to her.

"Oh what a great man you've become!" She said beaming at him. "Go ahead and get yourself cleaned up. I'll stay here and get her dressed. Go on now!" She said waving him towards the bathroom door of the hidden room.

He nodded and brushed a hand over Sakura's cheek affectionately before walking out of the room carrying his bag with him.

When he re-entered the room thirty minutes later, he found Sakura curled up in a ball wearing a navy blue shirt with the Uchiha crest just poking out from underneath the blankets she was covered in. He breathed a little sigh of relief at seeing her still resting though he was curious as to where and when she'd been drugged. Crouched down beside her and activated his sharringgan checking her chakra network for any blockages. Though her levels were a little lower than usual, they were replenishing at a normal rate and her network was unblemished. Feeling even more calm, he reached out and tucked a section of hair behind her ear. To his surprise, her eyelashes fluttered open and her bleary jade eyes focused on him.

"Sasuke?" She murmured softly before a soft smile touched her lips her hand lifting to his face. "Are you alright? Are you in any pain? Do you feel weak at all?"

He blinked as he stared at her for a moment before he tackled her, rolling her onto her back, straddling her hips as he held her hands down above her head in his own.

"You stupid, thick headed, annoying girl!" He growled. "I could have you court martialed for defying a direct order like that! What in the Hell did you think you were doing!?"

Her jaded eyes widened in surprise before they sparked with anger. "I could ask you the same question you stupid jerk!" She shot back. "If you hadn't taken off alone, I wouldn't have had to follow you!"

The glared at one another for several moments before the fires of anger burned out in both of them and he slumped on top of her. "Sakura, you fell out of that tree and I just-" He buried his nose in her neck breathing her soft floral scent. "My heart stopped and I remembered-. And that burn. It was so big."

"I know. I'm sorry." She replied. "He got me with a throwing needle early in the battle and wouldn't leave me enough time to get into my bag to find an antidote. I didn't want to tell you because there was nothing you could do." She wrapped her arms around him. "I was afraid too. When I saw that cut starting to change color just like the last one you had when you were dying on my operating table." She squeezed him tighter. "I knew your orders but I just couldn't stay away. I had this horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen to you."

He sighed and lifted his head pressing a light kiss to her temple. "It's alright. We're both healthy and safe, that's the important part, but Sakura, Lord Sakamoto is going to become more persistent in his attempts to capture you now that he knows you're somewhere close by." He lifted off of her kneeling on the futon and pulled her upright touching his forehead to hers as he cupped her cheek. "Please Sakura, don't be reckless about this. Don't go anywhere alone, only leave the hideout if it's absolutely necessary until I take him out."

"Sasuke-" Sakura said softly moving away from him.

He yanked her close his arm encircling her waist. "Why don't you understand?" He hissed his fingers digging into the soft skin near her ribs. "I can't lose you Sakura!" He pressed his face to her shoulder. "Please… Listen to me. Just this once, I'm begging you. Please Sakura. Stay out of sight. Stay where that mad man can't lay eye or hands on you."

She chuckled lightly and he leaned away his eyes wide with confusion. "Why are you laughing?" he demanded.

She smiled at him tears twinkling in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just, I thought the same thing too once. After Orochimaru had put that mark on you, I had that thought so many times but I never said it aloud. It isn't like you would have listened to me anyway." She reached up and cupped his cheeks with her palms her hands sliding back into his hair as she studied him. "Sasuke, I love you. It's because I love you that I want to protect you too." She sighed and leaned forward until she could touch her lips to his. "If staying hidden for the time being will truly put your heart at ease, then I'll do as you say. I'll stay in the hideout and finish up my work, however, I want something from you in return."

Sasuke lifted his hand and clutched her shoulder. "Yes. Anything you ask." He promised.

She smirked at that. "You know that's a very dangerous promise to make." She teased. "If I was a lesser woman I could totally take advantage of you." She said with a chuckle before her eyes and expression became serious. "Please don't go anywhere alone unless it's absolutely necessary. Take Suigetsu, Orochimaru, Jugo, even Karin if you want to. Just don't go alone."

"Alright." He agreed. "That's fair enough I suppose."

She smiled and slid her hands down his neck coming to rest on his shoulders. "Darling," she whispered softly her eyes dimming a little. "I'm ashamed of how afraid I still am of that man. When I saw him in that alleyway where you were confronting him, I couldn't make my feet move forward." She lowered her head and dropped her hands to her lap. "It wasn't until I realized you'd been injured that I was able to force myself to move. I'm so sorry."

Sasuke sighed. He didn't blame her for her fear or even her reaction to it. Even the best warriors had things that froze them in their tracks from time to time. She was no exception.

"It's alright. I understand. The important thing is that you saved me." He said reaching for her.

Her eyes lifted to him but were still dimmed with sorrow. He could almost feel her pain as though her soul was reaching out to his. Her shame for not being able to confront Lord Sakamoto, her fear of losing him, her frustration at her own weakness, her desire to be a better partner for him. It made his heart ache. Sparked to life a desire to chase out the cold settling into her heart and replace it with warmth the way she so often did for him.

"Tsuma." He said softly trailing his hand over her neck and up into her hair, tipping her head back so that she couldn't avoid his gaze. "Let me love you." He whispered grabbing the hem of her sleeping shirt and pulled it over her head before gently laying her down on the futon.

He pulled off his own shirt and then settled over the top of her caressing her skin with his lips, stroking over her sensitive places with his fingertips.

"Sasuke." Sakura breathed stroking her fingertips up his back before she rolled them both straddling his waist. "Let me love you too."

Something sparked between them then. A desperation, a violent need to come together, to please one another, to become one.

Sasuke hissed at the sensation and rose up over her pitching her onto her back and then sliding down her body to her center attacking the rose colored petals there with tongue and teeth. In less time than ever before she came undone with a cry and he reveled in the sensation as it stroked his arousal higher than before. He started to slide up back up her body, intent on sheathing himself in her, when she suddenly reared up and shoved him back onto his back with her incredible strength knocking a little air from his lungs. Her eyes were almost alight with passion and love and he watched completely captivated as she stretched out over him slowly leaning forward until she could kiss him. Her lips were passionate but languid giving him long searing kisses that left him aching for more. Then she lifted her body her eyes half lidded sparkling with mischief as she slid down the length of his torso as she sat up, her hands trailing over his skin as her fingertips dipped into the ridges of his chest and abdomen. It was as though she was leaving trails of fire in her wake and his hand reached out to grab her hip ready to pitch her back again, but she was faster lifting them and then positioning his hardened length at her entrance.

"Oh Sakura." he moaned as she lowered onto his length at a pace that took his breath away. "Please don't tease me." He begged as she wiggled her hips a little, making him move inside her.

She granted his request and began to move above him her hands stroking over her torso, squeezing her breasts and then moving up into her hair as she rode him. She was so beautiful, so alluring, so sexy as she moaned and mewed out her pleasure above him. He watched her face, his sharp eyes ever patient until he saw it, that little furrow in her brow, her lips moving to let out a cry of pleasure and he reared up pitching her back onto the futon and pounded into her. Green light exploded around them as her chakra reacted to her intense orgasm and the sensation of her power caressing him was too much. He poured himself into her with a strangled cry and his own purple aura flashed to life sparks of purple and green snapping and entangling together as they both rode out their pleasure. His eyes opened and met hers, their faces bathed in the flickering lights of their combined power and it was as though the universe itself was holding its breath before their eyes closed again and he collapsed on top of her gasping for air.

When he'd regained some of his strength, he lifted himself, pressed a small kiss to her cheek and then rolled to the side opening his arm to her so she could snuggle up to his chest. He laid his arm over her and pressed a kiss to her forehead basking in the warmth that both her body and aura were bursting with.

"Sasuke. That was…"

"I know." He replied. "I've never felt anything like that before."

She smiled and nuzzled his chest. "Well I certainly hope not." She teased pressing a kiss to the place over his heart.

He chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. "Sleep Tsuma. We have to get up early tomorrow."

"I know. Even though that darn drug knocked me out, I'm still tired." She grumbled before yawning. "I love you darling. Sweet dreams."

"I know. You too." He replied holding her close.

She shifted and he heard a metallic clink. He glanced down and smiled at the sight of the gift he'd given her on her wrists. He was in too much of a hurry to notice them before. He ran his finger along one smiling as his own energy reacted to the touch. There was a part of him with her always, and the thought made his heart swell within him, even so he was beginning to develop a longing to leave a more permanent trace of himself behind. Perhaps when this mission was over he'd be able to figure out exactly what exactly it was that he wanted.

8&8

Sasuke stalked back into the hideout and swept through the halls irritation flowing off him little sparks of electricity. It had been a month, an entire bloody month and he hadn't been able to find a single trace of the scum back Lord and his flaming, sparking, lackeys! He was so damn frustrated and Sakura was getting tired of being cooped up inside the hideout constantly. She'd been so moody lately too. Screaming one minute and then sobbing the next. It was like she was losing her mind. Maybe they both were.

He entered the kitchen and frowned at the scene in front of him. Sakura was standing over the sink tears dripping from her eyes while Jugo hovered nervously and Karin glared at the woman as though she was about to explode.

"It's alright Sakura. It can be washed again." Jugo said gently.

"But they were clean." Sakura sniffled. "Now they're all dirty again."

"Good Lord woman! Get a grip already!" Karin snarled yanking the chop stick from Sakura's hands. "Crying over dropped dining ware is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen in my life. Go to bed."

"But I-"

"NOW! Or so help me I will drag you there by the hair! You're absolutely exhausted, now GET!" The redhead snarled shoving the pinkette towards the hall.

"Alright." Sakura replied dejectedly touching a hand to her forehead. "You're right, I don't feel like myself lately."

Karin's expression softened a little and she sighed. "Are you sure you don't want me to run some tests? You might be coming down with something."

"It's alright." Sakura replied. "I'll stop by the lab and check on that last batch and then go to sleep like you said. Wake me if Sasuke returns please?"

"Yeah. No problem." Jugo replied. "Go get some rest Lady Sakura."

She smiled weakly at him before walking down the hall. Once she was out of earshot the pair began talking.

"I'm really worried about her." Jugo said. "She hasn't been herself lately at all."

"Not being able to see the sun for a month can sometimes do that to a person." Karin countered putting away a stack of plates before she sighed. "I think it might be something biological but she won't let me run any tests."

"Given the history of some of your experiments, I'm not terribly surprised she's hesitant." The gentle giant replied.

Karin glared at her. "I wouldn't run _those_ kinds of tests on her!" She snarled.

"So you've noticed too." Sasuke said walking into the room and making his presence known.

"Sasuke, welcome back." Jugo said with a smile.

"Welcome back." Karin echoed.

He nodded and walked forward grabbing a rice ball from a plate on the counter. "Has her strange behavior been escalating?" he asked.

Karin scoffed. "I'll say. I've never seen anyone cry so hard over a stupid broken beaker before. It's not like we don't have thousands more in this place. And it was empty!" she said throwing up her hands. "It doesn't make sense. She seems tired all the time too. Maybe it's a lack of vitamin D."

"Her appetite has changed too. She's becoming fixated on some foods and completely avoiding others that she used to eat." Jugo commented. "She doesn't like to linger in the kitchen while I'm cooking either. She used to offer help but now she just hurries along." He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not sure what to make of it."

Sasuke nodded and sat down at the table as he ate trying to solve the mystery that was his wife. What could have happened to her? Was it a side effect from the drug she'd been dosed with on her last outing? He had no idea. All he knew was that something was wrong with his wife and he needed to figure it out along with the mountain of other things he had on his plate.

He nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard his wife cry out. Without a second thought he sprinted towards the sound knocking over a chair in his haste and threw open the door to their bedroom. His eyes widened at the sight of his wife curled up on the bed, her head bowed, her hands clutching at her stomach.

"Sakura!" He exclaimed kneeling in front of her Karin and Jugo hovering near the door. "What's wrong?" He demanded reaching out to grip her chin and tip it up so he could see her eyes. The fresh tears rolling down her cheeks alarmed him and he moved closer. "Tell me what happened Tsuma."

"Sasuke." She breathed a smile touching her lips. "Sasuke." She whispered again reaching out to take his hand.

"I'm here." He assured her confused my her mood swing. "What is it Sakura?"

"Look at me." She said softly. "With your sharringgan." She clarified. "Look at me."

His brow furrowed at the strange request but he did as she asked activating his advanced sight. He studied her for a moment and didn't find any details out of place and decided to look deeper at her chakra network. His lips immediately turned down into a frown. Something was off about her chakra. It wasn't flowing evenly between the chakra points the way it was supposed to. Instead it was flowing towards her sacral point, centering there instead of at her heart. Concerned he looked deeper and then gasped as he saw a second chakra signature, tiny, but still distinguishable from his wife's.

"You see it?" She whispered gripping his hand. "What lies here." She said pressing it to her midsection.

"Sakura, are you-?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper his body trembling as he stared at that tiny flicker of chakra.

She let out a watery laugh and nodded. "Yes Sasuke." She took a deep breath and beamed at him. "Darling, I'm pregnant."

His vision suddenly became blurry as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against the spot where he could sense his child. "Sakura." He breathed his voice trembling.

Sakura laid her hand on his head. "You're not alone in the world anymore." She said softly. "Our family is growing. Our clan will be restored."

He felt a few tears slip down his nose before he closed his eyes and pressed a soft kiss above the spot where his child rested. He then rose to his feet and kissed Sakura's forehead. "Thank you." He whispered his voice barely audible before he stooped down and kissed her lips tasting the salt of both of their tears. "Thank you Sakura." He whispered again. "You have given me the greatest gift." He lowered to his knees before her again. "Thank you." She laid her head on top of his and stroked his back as his arm encircled her hips pulling her to the edge of the bed so that he could rest his cheek against her abdomen. "I love you Tsuma."

"I know." She replied stroking his hair. "I love you too."

 **Author's Notes: Tada! One of the moments you've all been anxiously waiting for! Little Sarada is on her way! I apologize if it didn't meet everyone's expectations or if the timing seems a little rushed. I'm just trying to get the flow back to where it needs to be after the funk I've been in lately. Never the less, I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for your follows, favorites, and reviews, they keep me going. I hope you had a spectacular Christmas and have a wonderful New Year. Until next time!**


	32. Chapter 32

Sakura rubbed her temples lightly from where she stood under the spray of the shower as she prepared for the battle she knew was on her door step. She knew Sasuke loved and cared about her. She was also well aware that a psycho with money, exceptional body guards, political power, and was financing the very organization they were trying to take down, was after her. Their mission was a dangerous one under the best of circumstances and now, she was pregnant. A smile touched her lips at that her hand going to her still flat midriff. She'd been startled when she'd come across that little blip of foreign chakra while giving herself a physical that day but she'd known right away what it was. Her emotional behavior, her nausea, her fatigue, it all made sense. Seeing how joyful Sasuke was when he'd received the news was a precious memory she would treasure forever. He wasn't alone anymore. Another Uchiha, one that shared his blood was growing inside of her even now. And that was the very reason she was going to have to fight as soon as her shower was over. She could almost hear her husband brooding from where he paced not far outside the bathroom door.

Deciding it would do no good to delay the inevitable, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She toweled off gently and then pulled on clean clothes opting to wear one of Sasuke's old long sleeved shirts and a pair of pale pink leggings since she knew there was no way in Hell he'd let her go anywhere for at least the next twelve hours regardless of whether she won the upcoming battle. She brushed out her hair, slipped a headband in it and studied her reflection.

"You can do this." She told her reflection firmly. "You're well educated in the situation and have given it a lot of thought. You will stand your ground."

"Sakura? Are you nearly done in there?" Came the voice of her husband.

She took one last deep breath, steeled her resolve, quieted her nerves and stepped out of the bathroom smiling at Sasuke as she went.

"Sorry I took so long." She said as she approached him. "You didn't have to wait for me." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you though."

He took hold of her forearm and pushed her gently away from him. "We need to talk. In private." He said his mismatched eyes dark and serious.

Typical Sasuke. Cutting right to the chase without delay. She should have known her attempts to soften him up before this conversation wouldn't work. Then again, if she lost, she would always be able to remember that she tried.

She nodded and let him lead her down the hall to their room and motioned for her to go inside locking the door behind them.

"Pack your things. You're returning to The Leaf at first light tomorrow." Sasuke said in his no nonsense tone.

Sakura sat on their bed, took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before she lifted it again. "No." she replied.

Sasuke's eyes widened before they narrowed again. "This isn't a debate!" He snapped. "This mission is too dangerous for you now, especially in your current condition."

"I am well aware of the situation and my condition." She replied in a measured voice knowing that raising it would just rile up his temper. "Which is why I feel it is best that I stay here with you."

Sasuke's body stiffened before he moved to stand in front of her towering over her in a borderline menacing way. "You are going back to The Leaf." He stated once more.

"Sasuke, listen to me, please?" she said reaching out to take his hand that was balled into a fist. "Please darling. My love, my beloved husband, my clan leader." She murmured lowering her head and pressing it lightly against his abdomen.

She felt him relax a little, his fist uncurling under her hand as an exasperated sigh fell from his lips.

"I'll listen." He said moving away from her to pull the chair away from the desk and put in front of her and sat down.

Sakura glanced up at him and saw that although his expression was still hard, there was just a touch of softness in his eyes. It wouldn't be easy, but she had a chance at making her case. She would just have to do so carefully.

"I know that my pregnancy changes things. I can already feel the shift in my chakra and the pull the child is making on it. I'm not as strong as I normally am right now and will only weaken as the pregnancy progresses. I'm well aware of this. I am a world class medic after all." She said lifting her head. "The stronger the child the more it weakens the mother. That's one of the reasons it's so dangerous for female jinchuiki when they become pregnant, their seals weaken because power that once was used to hold it in place is now flowing to the child." Sasuke nodded and she continued. "I understand that you want to return me to The Leaf where there will be more hands to protect me and I'll be out of immediate harm. I don't blame you for that and agree that I probably would be safer there, except there are a few major concerns that cannot be ignored."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Getting me to The Leaf for starters." She said. "Due to my condition, any sort of transportation jutsu is out of the question. Even teleporting with someone else could pose a risk, particularly now since I haven't hit the stable phase of my pregnancy yet. Of course I could have an escort, Jugo, Orochimaru, Karin, or Suigetsu could take me, but that would alert our enemies that we're working with Orochimaru's entire organization not just individuals. They'll likely strike hard and fast knowing we have more allies on our side. Bringing in a Leaf ninja to escort me might also be an option but that also poses a risk. Not even we know all of the ins and outs of this organization. Another one of our own wouldn't be well enough prepared to deal with a sudden attack by anti-shinobi agents and I wouldn't be able to assist well in battle." She touched her midriff. "And of course there's Lord Sakamoto. He had informants within The Leaf that not only managed to take pictures of our intimate moments together, but told them about our marriage, attempted to kidnap me, and told him about my seal being released. You told me that his obsession with me has only grown during the past year and his delusions about our non-existent relationship are bordering on insanity." She looked up at her husband her jade eyes pleading with him to understand. "If he finds out I'm traveling without you he will do _anything_ to capture me. You know this. One of the reasons he hasn't so far isn't just because I'm hidden well, but because he's _afraid_ of **you**. That's why he won't confront you the way he has me." She reached out and took his hand lacing their fingers together. "If I go and am captured by one of his mercenaries or one of his informants within The Leaf and taken to him, how do you think he'll react when he finds out I'm carrying your child?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a slight tremble moving through his body before he gripped her hand tightly. "I will not allow it!" He snarled. "He will not touch you or our child."

"How can you be sure of that if you're far from me?" She asked him gently. "If I'm kidnapped by someone in The Leaf how could you know? Where would you even start looking for me if I'm plucked off the path home by a coward using that sleeping drug?" she shifted closer to him. "I don't want to stay by your side out of a selfish desire for you to pamper me or because I'm afraid you'll cheat on me like other women might. It's because I honestly think the safest place for me and our child is right here where you can easily come to my side if something happens, where we're surrounded by trustworthy people who will protect us at any cost." She bowed her head again lowering it until her forehead brushed her knees. "Please let me stay. Let me stay and complete my part of our mission and when it's over and the threat is gone, we can return to The Leaf together. Please Sasuke."

Sasuke was quiet for several moments before he pulled his hand from hers and laid it gently on top of her head. "Raise your face." He said softly.

She hesitantly did so and met her husband's solemn gaze.

"You've obviously put a lot of thought into this. I must admit that you thought of things that I didn't." He said cupping her cheek gently. "I'll think about it and talk things over with the others. For now though, I want you to rest. You look exhausted."

She smiled a little a small giggle leaving her lips. "It was rather hard for me to sleep last night. I was so excited and happy I just couldn't stay asleep for long."

He smiled at her and leaned forward kissing her mouth gently before he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Sleep Tsuma. I'll come to wake you when it's time to eat."

She nodded and laid down letting her husband cover her with the blankets. He lifted his hand extending it towards her abdomen and then paused for a moment before continuing to press against the space where their child rested. She smiled and covered his hand with her own.

"It's kind of hard to believe isn't it?" She murmured. "The fact that a tiny little Uchiha is growing there." She smiled at him squeezing his hand. "Your baby."

He nodded and smiled gently at her before leaving her behind.

She stared at the door for several moments until her eyes became heavy, a tear trickling from her eye before she fell asleep.

 _The sensation of warmth on her face startled Sakura awake and she sat up finding herself dressed in a light grey Yukata with pale pink cherry blossoms and light green leaves scattered over it. Her hair flowed in the spring breeze and she lifted her face to the sun. It had been so long since she'd felt it._

" _A month without the sun is too long." She breathed._

" _A month? Did my foolish younger brother cart you off into a cave like a barbarian?" A warm, low voice asked._

 _Sakura's eyes snapped open and she found herself face to face with Itachi looking the same as he did in life with his kind eyes and warm expression._

" _Itachi." She said with a smile. "It's so good to see you."_

 _He nodded and smiled back at her. "It's good to see you too Sakura. You look well. You're practically glowing." He commented as he settled down on the ground beside her._

 _Sakura blushed a little at his comment and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thank you. I've heard that pregnant women glow, but I didn't think that applied to me."_

 _Itachi's expression lit up at that. "Ah! I thought so." He said with a grin. "Congratulations little sister!" He exclaimed threading his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his body. "I am so happy for you."_

 _She beamed at him returning his embrace. "So am I." She replied her eyes watering a little. "Sasuke… he cried when he found out. I've never seen him so emotional about something joyful."_

" _I am very glad to hear that." Itachi said releasing a little of the pressure but still keeping her close to his side. "I worried that his heart would never truly thaw, that it would always be frozen by the harshness of our clan's destiny and the darkness that stained his youth but," he smiled at her. "it seems those fears are unfounded with you by his side."_

 _Sakura smiled and then her face fell. "I wish, so much that you were here with us. He misses you terribly."_

 _Itachi rubbed her shoulder gently. "I know. I wish things were different as well." After a few moments of silence he spoke again. "Sakura, I wish that we could just sit here and talk about Sasuke, and that beautiful new life growing inside you, but unfortunately we cannot."_

 _Her body tensed and her expression hardened at his change in tone. "What is it?" She asked._

" _A storm is brewing. A dangerous one that will seek to snuff out the Uchiha clan once and for all." He told her seriously._

" _Lord Sakamoto." Sakura said softly her eyes hardening._

 _Itachi nodded. "He is part of it." He confirmed before turning to Sakura. "I am going to teach you. Skills that will enable you to protect yourself and," he touched her abdomen lightly. "the precious one here."_

 _Sakura's eyes darkened with resolve. "Please. Teach me everything you can. I'll do whatever it takes to keep my child safe."_

 _Itachi nodded and stood pulling Sakura to her feet. "Very well then, but remember Sakura, you are the matriarch of the Uchiha clan." He tipped her chin up gently a smile touching his lips. "Sasuke needs you. You are the protector of his heart, the keeper of his soul. Don't sacrifice your life for anyone else's sake. He asked you to do something for him the day you married, do you remember?"_

 _Sakura thought for a moment and then recalled Sasuke's hand on her shoulder his eyes serious and his voice trembling._

" _Keep fighting, keep breathing, keep living until I get there!"_

" _He told me to live. To not die before him." She replied softly._

" _Exactly." Itachi said with a nod. "I'm going to do all in my power to help you keep that promise. Are you ready Sakura Uchiha?"_

 _She nodded her jade eyes fierce, her back straight, her cherry blossom hair shimmering in the wind as she balled her hand into a fist and smacked it against her opposite palm._

" _Please take care of me elder brother. Teach me all you can." She replied her green tinged power leaping to life around her._

" _Excellent. Let us begin." He replied his reddish orange aura erupting around him._

 _SxSxSxS_

Sasuke sat down one leg crossed over the other as Orochimaru, Karin, Jugo and Suiegetsu sat around the table in front of him.

"So Sakura wants to stay and complete the mission rather than return to The Leaf." Orochimaru murmured. "What was her reasoning?"

Sasuke rested his arm on his knee his hand supporting his head lightly. "She says that the trip back would be too risky, she also claims that The Leaf isn't necessarily safe either since there's evidence Lord Sakamoto still has informants there."

"Excellent points there." Karin said resting both elbows on the table. "Honestly this is probably the safest place for her. Until she reaches the stable phase of her pregnancy anyway."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temple. The more he thought about it, the more he realized she was right, however this wasn't fair to her. She should spend her pregnancy being pampered surrounded by the people who cared most about her. She should be in The Leaf, lounging in their house, with her mother, father, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi and all of their other friends surrounding her offering their congratulations and showering her with attention and care. She was making sacrifices for him again and he didn't like it.

"We'll reinforce our defenses and strengthen the seals protecting this place." Jugo said running his finger over the blueprints of the hideout. "I might even be able to put a skylight in so that she can see the sun. Vitamin D is important for fetal development after all."

Sasuke blinked in surprise at that. "You'd do that? For Sakura?"

"Why not?" Suigetsu replied shrugging as he laced his hands behind his head.

"Agreed. Her health and comfort of high priorities. She is carrying the next generation of Uchiha within her after all." Orochimaru said softly. "It would be a tragedy to lose a child from such a prestigious bloodline before it is even born."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Right, you're all just trying to save your own skins since you know an angry pregnant woman can be more dangerous that a volcanic eruption spliced with a tornado." She said with a smirk.

"It's settled then. Sakura will stay here in the hideout. At least two of us will remain with her at all times and all outings must be pre-approved by Sasuke first. Does that satisfy everyone?" Orochimaru asked.

Sasuke nodded and pulled a scroll from his cloak and summoned a hawk. He tied the message to its back securing it with a seal that only Kakashi could release.

"Take it to The Leaf." He instructed the bird.

"I'll go prepare dinner. Does Sakura have any food preferences now that I should be aware of?" Jugo asked.

"Sweet. She likes sweet things." He replied. "Anko dumplings are her favorite food."

"I think I have just what's needed to make those." Jugo replied. "I'll make some for her to eat after dinner."

Sasuke nodded and walked down to his bedroom determined to research and watch over his wife at the same time. He would be able to smell when the cooking was finished anyway. He entered the room and found his wife soundly asleep though her brow was furrowed a little like she was concerned or focused on something. He hovered by her bedside for several moments watching her expression to see if it would change to the distraught one the preceded her nightmares, but when it didn't change, he relaxed and sat at the desk laying out a map of the region in front of him.

He was making progress with taking down the organization. He'd already apprehended, interrogated, and released or killed most of the hired muscle that had shown up to help Lord Sakamoto's body guards and had even taken down a few more of the stronger members of the organization. It was just that the man he wanted wasn't among them. It was so frustrating! If the noble had just _one_ measly drop of chakra he'd be able to track him down easily between his sharringgan and rinniggan but he didn't and his bodyguards seemed to be extremely good at hiding their chakra. He was going to lose his damn mind if he had to keep doing this ineffective searching on foot and listening to people chatting in bars, garbage he was stuck with.

He studied the map in front of him marking off the areas he'd searched and other areas he wanted to search. He then compared them to reports from his informants. It seemed he was getting closer to the organization's headquarters, but he'd have to be even stealthier in his approach this time. This time he was going to move swiftly and capture the psychotic Lord, tie him down with chains in a dark, damp room and then make him squeal and pay for all of the crimes he'd committed.

The scent of beef stew and rice drifted past his nose and he knew that it was time to wake his wife from her slumber. He stood up and stretched his arm above his head and then walked over to the bed sitting on the edge of it. He brushed her hair out of her face smiling when she wrinkled her nose at the tickling sensation. He closed his eyes focused his chakra and then opened them again his sharringgan active. He quickly looked at her chakra network and focused deeper until he could see that secondary signature. The chakra of their unborn child; trembling, wrapped safely in a cocoon of its mother's power. He knew it was probably natural for all chakra bearing mothers but he couldn't help but be comforted by the fact that even asleep, in her most vulnerable state Sakura was protecting their child.

He deactivated his power and focused on his wife again stroking her cheek gently. How he wanted to give her the best of everything. A fear free, pampered pregnancy but he couldn't. They were shinobi and she was doing her best to do both her duty and care for herself and their unborn child.

"Sakura, you're amazing." He said softly as he stroked over the shell of her ear. "No woman compares to you my sweet Tsuma."

She sighed and curled up into a ball before her eyes fluttered open and focused on his face. "Sasuke, is everything alright?" she asked.

He nodded and extended a hand to her. "Come. It's time for dinner. Jugo said he'd be making anko dumplings tonight."

Her expression brightened as she took his hand and rose up slipping her feet into a pair of sandals. "Really!? I'm so excited! I've been craving them so much lately."

Sasuke smirked at that and pulled her to her feet. "Also, I talked with the others. They also agreed that you staying here was the best option for the time being."

"I see." Sakura said reaching up to touch his face. "So what is your decision?"

He cocked a brow at that. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You are the team leader. It's your decision. I won't be insubordinate this time." She said a small smile touching her lips.

He smirked at that and touched his forehead to hers. "Only because you got your way." He replied before he sighed. "You're right. You should stay here at least until you reach the stable part of your pregnancy. The others are going to work on increasing the security of the hideout."

Her jade eyes studied his. "Something else is wrong. What is it?"

Sasuke sighed. She had always been able to see into his heart. He shouldn't have been surprised that she'd noticed.

"I just…" he sighed and laid his head on her shoulder. "This isn't how it's supposed to be. You should be at home surrounded by loved ones, being pampered right now, not trapped in an underground hideout on a dangerous mission."

Sakura threaded a hand through his hair and clutched his back. "Sasuke, it's alright. I knew the risk I was taking when I decided not to have my seal replaced when we were assigned this mission." She chuckled. "My darling, nothing about our relationship has been anywhere close to normal, what made you think my pregnancy would be?" she nuzzled his hair. "That fact that I'm carrying your child makes me so happy I couldn't care less about the circumstances. Stop worrying so much. I'm happy and both of us are healthy. Isn't that enough?"

He lifted his face and cupped her cheek. "You're right." He pressed his lips to her cheek and then her lips. "Thank you Tsuma."

She smiled and pressed her lips to his temple and hugged him lightly before tugging him towards the door. "Come darling. I've been craving anko dumplings for weeks now."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes before following her out the door and down the hall.

SxSxSxSx

Kakashi's eyes widened as he read over the scroll his head shaking a little before his eyes narrowed. It had been a while since he'd received a mission update from two of his former students and this message had been joyful and concerning all in one.

"Ugh! There's so much freaking paperwork lately. Do those stupid elders do anything but complain?" Naruto whined as he walked into the office with a stack of papers in his arms.

"They deserve respect." Shikamaru retorted carrying another massive stack.

"They don't have mine. They haven't earned it yet." Naruto grumbled. "Not after all that crap they pulled with Granny Tsunade and…." He hesitated. "Other things." He muttered.

"Come now Naruto. Give them a chance." Sai replied carrying a third stack and slamming the door shut behind him with is foot.

Kakashi sighed as they set their massive stacks on the floor next to his desk. Naruto's sharp eyes immediately noticed the seal on the scroll in his hands and tugged it from his fingers.

"Yes! It's about the gloomy bastard sent a message. I was getting worried." He exclaimed scanning through the missive.

"You can't just grab classified messages from the Hokage." Shikamru chastised.

Naruto simply shrugged as he read the scroll his eyes widening to epic proportions and let out a loud whoop and jumped into the air punching enthusiastically.

"YES!" He exclaimed. "It's about damn time!"

"Tone it down Naruto." Kakashi warned though he couldn't help but smile too at both the news that made his future successor so happy and his reaction to it.

"What is it Naruto?" Sai asked moving forward to read over the blonde's shoulder as Shikamaru did the same.

The painter's eyes widened then blush tinging his cheeks as he smiled. "This is wonderful news." He said.

"It is." Shikamaru agreed.

"Sasuke and Sakura are-"

Kakashi slapped a hand over the exuberant blonde's mouth. "Finish reading before you finish that sentence." He cautioned quietly.

Naruto cocked a brow at that but nodded his eyes scanning over the paper the brightness dimming from his eyes to be replaced by the flames of anger.

"That fucking _bastard_." He snarled his fingers flexing before he glanced at Kakashi. "We need to figure out if he has any left here and where they are." His jaw flexed his hand balling into a fist. "It's absolutely disgusting that she can't come home right now because of this stupid spy situation."

"Agreed." Sai said his eyes narrowed. "We need to make this place a safe one for them to return to."

"This has gone on long enough. I'm contacting the interrogation core." Shikamaru said his eyes narrowing. "I'm **done** with this nonsense."

"Absolutely." Kakashi said lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them. "We certainly have work to do. I'm not even going to attempt to tell you not to inform your significant others of the current situation with those two, because you wouldn't listen to me even if I did." Naruto snickered, Shikamaru shrugged, and Sai blushed. "However, I forbid you from saying anything about the delicacy of their situation to anyone else. We need to protect them as best we can and that means absolute secrecy. I'll inform their kin but unless I've cleared it with you personally, don't mention it."

"Yes of course, Lord Hokage." The three shinobi said in tandem.

Kakashi nodded and picked up a list of active shinobi on duty. There was at least one traitor on his roster. He had every intention of hunting them down. They were threatening the lives of his best medic and espionage agent and their unborn child. Sasuke and Sakura were as close to his own children as he had ever known making their impending arrival like his own grandchild and he had every intention of making the scum bags threatening them suffer for the atrocities they'd committed.

SxSxSxSx

Sasuke laid next to his wife, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist, his hand hovering over the spot where his child was growing inside her. She'd drifted off not long before still learning to adjust to the intense drain the child was making on her body and he was content to hold her as he worked to slow his frantic mind.

The prospect of being a father _terrified_ him. He was a murderer, a former rogue ninja, the leader of one of the most infamous clans in shinobi history. Though many respected him and a few people loved him, nearly everyone else hated him, or was frightened of him. How was he supposed to steer his child down the right path when he himself had deliberately stepped on the wrong one? What if his child learned of his blood stained, black history and grew to hate him as well?

Then of course there was the fact that the child would carry _his_ blood. Ancient, powerful blood with incredible power. There was no doubt in his mind that his child would inherit the sharringgan. That doubled edged sword that was both a blessing and a curse. Those eyes that drew the power hungry and depraved like flies. The eyes that reflect the heart. The moment news of the child's existence became known to the general public a massive target would be painted on its back and the one on its mother would only grow in size.

" _Your thoughts are nearly deafening little brother."_ _Itachi said. "Perhaps voicing them aloud would help?" He suggested._

 _Sasuke opened his eyes finding himself in the house he'd visited in his dreams once before. Where the Uchiha lived in the next life. His brother was sitting next to him on the floor a book in his slim hands smiling down at him._

" _Itachi." Sasuke greeted sitting up. "Why are you here?"_

" _As I just mentioned, your thoughts were quite loud as was the unrest in your soul. I confess I couldn't stay away." The legendary ninja replied closing his book. "Would you like to talk about it?"_

 _Sasuke sat up and raked a hand through his hair. "Well…" He sighed. "I guess I might as well come out and say it. Sakura is pregnant."_

 _Itachi's eyes brightened and widened. "Really? That's excellent news!" He exclaimed. "Congratulations little brother."_

 _The door slid open revealing their mother with their father a step behind._

" _Did I hear that right?" The former Uchiha matriarch said her eyes wide, shimmering with moisture. "Did you just say that your wife is expecting?"_

" _Hello Mother, Father." Sasuke greeted rising to greet them. "Yes, Sakura is pregnant."_

 _Tears dripped down Mikoto's face before she launched herself at him wrapping her arms around him. "That's such wonderful news!" She exclaimed._

" _Indeed." Fugaku agreed walking forward, touching his younger son on the shoulder. "This is certainly cause to celebrate."_

 _Sasuke smiled and hugged his mother back before taking a step back. "Thank you."_

 _Itachi's mouth tugged down into a frown. "What troubles you little brother?" He asked._

 _Sasuke glanced back at him and then settled down on the sofa his eyes downcast._

" _I'm afraid." He admitted softly. "I'm absolutely terrified."_

" _Of what son?" His father asked sitting down in a nearby chair._

" _You've always been such a sweet boy, there's no doubt in my mind that you'll be a wonderful father." His mother said softly settling down on his right while Itachi took the spot to his right._

 _Sasuke's hand balled into a fist. "I doubt that." He replied softly. "I've done too many terrible things in my time. Sakura will be an excellent mother, I'm sure of it. She's been mothering Naruto and I since we were genin, as much as we'd let her anyway. But me…" he let out a hollow chuckle. "I stole, I betrayed, I murdered. I'm not fit to be a father."_

 _Itachi cuffed him on the back of the head. "You know that isn't true." He said before Sasuke could get out another word. "If were truly such a despicable person, Sakura never would have stayed in love with you and if you actually believed you were beyond all hope, you never would have taken her as your wife." He said firmly. "Now tell us what you're really afraid of."_

 _Sasuke nearly glared at his brother and then thought better of it. His words were true, as much as he hated to admit it. With a sigh, Sasuke lowered his head cradling it in his hand._

" _How?" He said softly. "How can I protect them? I'm just one person, how in the Hell am I supposed to protect them both from the bastards that will come for them because of our family's power?"_

 _His parents and Itachi shared a look before closing ranks around the youngest member of their family._

" _You'll find a way." Mikoto murmured stroking his hair gently. "Besides, that wife of yours is a warrior in her own right, she'll protect herself and your child."_

" _You're one of the most powerful Uchiha to ever live." Fugaku added. "Only a fool would lay their hands on your family knowing they'd have to face your wrath."_

" _Mother and Father are right." Itachi agreed. "You also have powerful allies and caring friends that will also protect your family. You're not alone in this."_

 _Sasuke accepted his family's comfort but still wasn't convinced. "I know that." He replied. "It's just hard to believe everything will turn out alright when so much in my life has gone so terribly wrong."_

 _Itachi laid his hand on top of his head. "Foolish little brother. You spend too much of your time worrying about the past and the future while ignoring the gift that is the present. If you are worried about something happening to Sakura while she's carrying, teach her ways to protect herself that won't put a strain on her body. If you're worried about people with dark purposes targeting your child, rally and increase your allies so that when that time comes, there will be an army to protect them even if you're away." He nudged his temple with his forehead. "And most importantly, enjoy the present. You're married to a spectacular woman who is now carrying your child. There are a great many men in your world and this one who will never experience such a thing. Of course you're both shinobi so things will always be a bit complicated, even so, enjoy the happy moments as they come."_

" _Itachi is right." His mother agreed. "You've always been such a serious and steadfast child with an exceptionally heavy burden to carry." She smiled and ran her fingers through his inky locks. "I'll tell you something my mother told me once. She said 'Cry when it hurts, laugh when it's funny, and know we have each other, no matter what.'"_

" _Sound advice." His father added. "That's something our clan should have heeded." He looked down at his son. "Sasuke, being a father isn't easy. I have made more mistakes than most in that regard I believe." He said a sad smile touching his lips as he glanced at Itachi. "Just do your best. I'm sure that pretty little wife of yours will straighten you out if you start to stray."_

 _Sasuke smiled at that. "Yes, you're probably right." The world around them wavered and Sasuke realized he was being pulled out of their world and into his own. "I will see you again." He said standing as it shimmered again._

" _Of course." His parents said waving to him._

" _Sasuke." Itachi said grasping his forearm. "Be vigilant." He said his dark eyes serious. "There is a wicked storm on the horizon."_

 _Sasuke's own eyes darkened in response as he nodded. He knew exactly what that meant. There was some sort of danger looming. How his brother knew he didn't know, but there was an urgency there that couldn't be ignored._

" _I will." He promised._

"Sasuke?" Sakura murmured sleepily when he jerked awake.

"Sakura." He replied softly tightening his grip around her waist. "Did I wake you?"

She yawned and shook her head. "No. I was already waking up. I have to run some tests today in the main training room. I'm going to try to figure out the best dispersal method for the antiviral we've created."

He stared at her for a few moments taking in the lean lines of her body that became visible for brief moments as she shifted underneath the old shirt of his she'd worn to sleep in. He'd always heard that pregnant women 'glow' and for the first time he saw it. That light in her eyes that shimmered and danced, even her skin seemed to shimmer in the dim light of the single lamp lit in their room. Itachi's advice about treasuring the present moved to the forefront of his mind even as his wife shifted her attention to him and rolled, shifting until she straddled him hovering over him with her silky hair brushing his face.

"Sasuke." She breathed a huskiness in her tone that sent a bolt of anticipation right to his groin. "You haven't touched me since we found out about the pregnancy." She pouted.

His hand lifted to her hip squeezing gently. "It's hasn't even been three days." He pointed out to her his fingers sliding over her silky skin.

"Oh. Alright then." She said suddenly something clicking in her jade eyes, immediately banking the fire there. "I should get changed and head to the lab."

His eyes widened in shocked surprise as she slipped off him and grabbed a new set of clothes changing at a speed he'd never known she was capable of.

"Sakura?" He questioned sitting up in bed.

"I have work to do. I'm sure you do too. I'll see you tonight." She told him as she sipped her hair into a pony tail casting him one last look behind her shoulder. "Have a good day, Sasuke."

Her tone was cool, her body language screamed defense, and her eyes… Those glorious eyes that had been aglow with joy, desire and love just moments before were dull and cold. What had just happened? She'd gone from ready to seduce him to bolting out the door as if he'd slapped her in an instant.

"Sakura wait." He said reaching for her as she reached for the door but she slammed it in his face leaving him dazed and confused behind her. "What. Is. _This_." He muttered he hissed between his clenched teeth.

SxSxSxSxS

Sasuke knew it was stupid and ridiculous to eavesdrop on his wife while she talked to her lab partner but he was so confused and frustrated. It had been two days since that morning when she'd woken up glowing and then stormed out without an explanation and her eyes were just as frosty as ever. His questions were answered with one word answers, she shied away from his touch; except for in her sleep, thank goodness for that. And he still had absolutely no idea why she was acting this way. She'd even changed the way she was dressing opting to cover as much of her glorious skin as possible and it was driving him crazy!

The worst part was that her attitude towards the others hadn't changed at all. She still had that weird love-hate thing going with Karin. She still smiled and laughed with Jugo. She still rolled her eyes and bantered with Suigetsu. She still had a cordial, professional relationship with Orochimaru. It was so irritating to see her eyes and face light up around them, to see that tantalizing glow spark to life in her eyes, watch it dance across her cheeks

Finally, the redhead asked the question he was dying to have answered.

"So… What's up between you and Sasuke?" Karin asked. "I mean, it's not like I care or anything but keep giving him the cold shoulder and he might just end up in my bed."

There was the sound of shattering glass and a curse.

"I'm joking!" Karin nearly shrieked. "Shit! Seriously, what's the deal?"

Sakura sighed he heard a chair shift.

"He doesn't want me anymore." Sakura said softly.

Sasuke's eyes widened, his jaw dropping open. Where in the Hell had she come up with that ridiculous assumption!?

"Umm… What?" Karin replied.

"I just… I don't know. Ever since he found out I was pregnant, he's barely touched me. Before, we took advantage of the time we had together since we don't get a lot of it, but he just didn't seem interested. Then when I tried to take the initiative the other day he shrugged it off like it was no big deal." She sighed. "It's stupid I know but… I feel like he's slipping away from me. I know it's probably my fault, he didn't want to have kids and I pressured him into it but when I saw his reaction, how happy he was I knew we'd made the right decision. At least, I thought we had."

Karin sighed. "You are such a royal pain in the ass." She grumbled. "Look, I seriously doubt Sasuke has lost interest in you. He's probably just holding back because he's worried about the baby. Nobody bothers to teach boys anything about this kind of stuff either, about how sexual intercourse doesn't affect children in the womb, at all." She said pieces of glass shifting. "Look, you've got to talk to him about this, just giving the silent treatment gets everyone nowhere."

Sakura snorted. "Oh yes, _that_ sound like a great idea. What do I say? Sasuke, I want you to fuck me because I'm so damned insecure and I feel like I'm going to explode from the stress any second and I want to forget about everything for a while?"

Karin whistled. "Those pregnancy hormones are a bitch aren't they? I don't think I've ever heard you say that word before. One more reason I'm never having kids."

Sasuke was only half listening to the words she was speaking as he left the room he'd been in to listen in on their conversation and swept down the hall with determination in his step. The whole situation was absolutely ridiculous. He hadn't rejected her that morning, he was simply pointing out a fact. This was just like the station after she'd awakened from her coma where she took his comment about her weight loss as an insult. He had thought she was past that phase; that the majority of her inferiority complex had been cured by months of love and devotion, but perhaps her pregnancy had brought old insecurities back to the forefront of her mind. No matter. He was going to clear up this misunderstanding _right_ **now**.

He threw open the door to the lab and immediately sought the eyes of his wife.

"Sakura, come with me." He said in a firm voice.

"But I-"

" _Now_." He nearly hissed striding forward and grabbing her by the wrist.

"Sasuke!" She protested as he half dragged her down the hallway. "What's this all about? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer. His emotions were too conflicted and he knew anything he said would be tinged with the anger he felt. He simply kept going until he reached the door to their room, kicked the door open and tossed her inside ensuring she landed on the bed and slammed the door shut behind him locking it firmly.

"Sasuke!" Sakura demanded again rubbing the back of her head lightly. "Seriously what is going on?"

He ignored her words as he shucked off his clothing the flames of his anger banking a little when he saw her breath hitch and the spark in her eyes ignite as he approached her. She shifted to back away from him as he reached the edge of the bed and he reached out with the legendary speed he was known for and grabbed her by the front of the shirt hauling her towards him until their torsos were touching. He all but tore her dress from her body and pressed her to the mattress his mouth touching her ear.

"If you wanted me to fuck you, Sakura, you should have just said so." He purred before grasping the hem of her shorts and panties, ripping them off her legs.

Her eyes widened in shocked surprise at that before rolling back in her head when he stroked her slit. "You… You were listening?" She gasped as his mouth latched onto her breast.

He still didn't trust himself to say much and merely nodded before entering her with a firm thrust. She cried out and he clenched his fingers in her hair as he pounded into her. He loved her but she drove him insane sometimes.

"Sasuke!" She cried out her arms clutching at his back.

"How many times do I have to say it?!" He snarled burying his face in her neck biting her with as much force as he dared. "You are the one I chose!" he tugged her hair back. "Look at me!" he demanded.

Her eyes opened and he glared down at her with his sharringan activated.

"Listen to me." He growled. "You are the only one I want. You are the only one I see." He increased his pace watching her struggle to maintain the eye contact he'd asked for. "Get it through your thick head already!" The pressure was building in his spine, the release nearing at lightning speed. "Damn it." He hissed before it overcame him and he released with a shout. His blood began to cool and he rolled off his wife wiping the tears that were slipping from her eyes.

"Sasuke, why did you do this?" She asked softly.

He sighed and shifted closer to her. "Sakura, I can't read your mind. I might know you better than anyone and in the most intimate of ways, but I don't always understand what you're thinking and feeling." He slipped his leg in between hers and rubbed his palm gently up and down her bicep. "You need to talk to me Tsuma." He touched his forehead to hers. "How am I supposed to know that you're feeling insecure if you never say anything?" he tucked a stray section of hair behind her ear. "You're so good at reading people. It's one of your gifts. You can see right through me and seem to know what I need before I do. I'm not like that, Sakura. Emotions, feelings and relationships are things I fought against for most of my life." He sighed and touched her waist his eyes closing, his jaw clenching for a moment. "I need you to teach me. Tell me what you need from me to feel secure in our relationship, in my feelings for you."

Sakura blinked away the rest of the tears in her eyes and reached out touching his face. "I'm sorry Sasuke." She replied. "You're right, I need to communicate with you better." She sighed and lowered her head. "For so long I was afraid to ask you for things, to tell you how I felt because I didn't want you to reject me. I guess I'm slipping back into old habits."

He leaned forward and brushed his lips across her cheek and then pressed them to the corner of her eye. "I won't hurt you or reject you." He assured her. "I need you to talk to me though."

She nodded and sighed snuggling up against his chest. It was quiet for several moments before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I miss the sun." She said softly. "I miss feeling the breeze on my face. The grass and dirt between my toes." She pressed her face to his shoulder. "I miss our house, I miss our koi fish, especially that stupid yellow one you named Naruto."

He chuckled at that and brushed his hand over her hair. "He's probably been eaten by one of the ninja cats that I left to guard the house."

She smacked him lightly on the chest. "Don't say that!" she exclaimed sharply making him wince at the shrillness of her tone and grin.

He stroked his hand through her hair. "Tell me more." He urged her softly.

"I miss our friends, I miss my parents." She snuggled closer to him. "I miss my patients and my staff. I miss being able to walk down the street without being afraid that some jerk face Lord and his cronies are going to try to snatch me." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I miss waking up next to you in our bed, eating meals with you, and sitting on the couch together before bed drinking tea and watching all of the movies that you never took the time to see." A tear slipped down her face. "I miss training with you. I miss talking about the years we were together and apart with you." She wiped it away. "Sorry, I know how annoying this must be to you."

"I asked you to tell me." He replied gently. "Please tell me."

"I'm afraid." She confessed. "I'm a medic but pregnancy is different for everyone. There's no guarantees and so many things can go wrong." She said touching her midriff. "Sasuke, already I can tell this child is taking a lot from me, more than I anticipated. Even Karin noticed the dip in my chakra." She pressed her face to his chest. "I want Lord Sakamoto to disappear so that we can return home so that I can just enjoy being pregnant without worrying if I'm going to have enough chakra to protect myself if he manages to get his hands on me!" She finished panting a little after her rant.

He brushed his fingers through her hair gently listening to the sound of her pounding heart and quick breathing, willing it to slow with languid glides of his digits over her hair, down her neck, across her shoulders, and down her back.

"Alright." He said softly. "It's alright." He assured her. "I promise you that capturing Lord Sakamoto is my top priority right now. I _will_ do whatever it takes to make sure that you and our child is safe from harm." He squeezed shoulder. "As for your pregnancy, perhaps Uchiha pregnancies are more difficult than the average shinobi pregnancy, I wouldn't know but maybe the medical archives in the Leaf might have something."

Sakura's eyes widened and she reached up smacking herself in the forehead. "You're absolutely right. I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I think of that?"

He shook his head and nearly rolled his eyes. "I believe the term is called 'pregnancy brain'." He cupped her cheek. "This really has been hard on you." He pressed his forehead to hers. "You're doing exceptionally well. You've come up with a viable cure for the biological weapon, you're nearly finished with a better dispersal method and you've helped me with everything from combat to research."

She smiled and her eyes and skin began to glow in that way that made her look irresistible to him.

"Thank you." She said throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you Sasuke."

He smiled and gripped her waist urging him to roll on top of him. "Can we have a re-do of that morning?" He asked. "I was quite looking forward to having you take the lead before you ran off on me."

She blushed and then smirked at that. "I don't know Sasuke." She nearly purred pressing her chest to his as she leaned towards him her lips brushing his ear. "Will you let me love you darling?"

His blood ignited at the words and his throat suddenly felt dry. The word "Please." leaving his parted lips like a prayer.

She smirked at him and kissed him hard before pulling him into Heaven with her.

 **Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reading reviewing and favoriting. You keep me motivated and inspired. I sincerely appreciate all the feedback I receive. Feel free to PM me with any questions, suggestions or complains you have.**


	33. Chapter 33

Sasuke panted as he walked into the hideout. His ribs ached, his arm was almost nothing but a useless piece of tattered flesh hanging from his shoulder and his cracked shin hurt like a son of a bitch.

"Hang in there." Suigetsu said rushing past him. "I'll go get Sakura."

He nodded and leaned against the wall sliding down until he was sitting against it. His vision was blurry and his body was throbbing from the ache he felt. They'd accomplished their most dangerous mission so far, taking down one of the anti-shinobi faction's only brick and mortar hideouts. Unfortunately, he'd gotten caught in a trap and hadn't been able to evade all of the paperbombs in time. The pain had been worth it, having discovered the main headquarters while interrogating some of the scum bags hiding out there, but the cost had been steep. Too many had died to make him feel satisfied. As much as he hated the organization, he didn't hold such feelings for the members themselves. Most of them were simply misguided, self-righteous fools who were being manipulated by the higher-ups of the organization. Letting them die over such a stupid reason was an absolute waste. Damn, all of the blood loss was making him think like the blonde loser.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out rushing towards him. "Sasuke! Are you alright?!" she demanded her hands glowing green as she tended to his wounds.

"Please stop shrieking." He hissed at both the pounding in his head and the slightly uncomfortable sensation of his flesh knitting back together under Sakura's hands. "My head aches."

"I bet it aches like a son of a bitch." Suigetsu agreed. "Why didn't you get out of there as soon as you realized that self-destruct sequence was initiated?" He asked.

"I was hoping to save a couple more idiots." Sasuke replied.

"Oh Sasuke." Sakura breathed her hands drifting over to his battered side. "I haven't seen you this bad in a while. We need to get you to the infirmary." She said extending a hand to help him up.

"It's alright. I can do that myself." He replied shakily getting to his feet. "More importantly, how are you?" he asked scanning her with his rinnigan and sharringaan.

"I'm just fine." She assured him stepping out of the way to allow Suigetsu to support him as they made their way towards the infirmary. Her hand touched her midriff that was still flat beneath her clothing. "We both are."

He nodded and hobbled to the treatment room and was soon cursing as his wife tended to his wounds.

"Ouch!" He growled when as she yanked a piece of wood from his side. "Could you be any rougher?" He groused.

"I don't know. Could you be any more reckless?" She shot right back dabbing disinfectant on the wound before healing it. "I swear, you're starting to give Naruto a run for his money."

"Are you angry with me?" Sasuke asked softly.

Sakura paused her hands reaching for a roll of bandages. "That depends." She said after long silence picking up the bandage. "What did you do?"

"I was trying to get as many people out of there as I could. Too many of them were ignorant pawns." Sasuke replied with a grimace as she began to wrap his arms.

Sakura sighed and nodded. "In that case I suppose it couldn't be helped." She finished wrapping his wounds and laid her head against his chest. "Try to be careful out there. I'm not there to patch you up like I was before."

"Tsuma." Sasuke murmured tipping her chin up. "I won't be defeated easily. You know this."

"I know." She replied. "But I love you, I want you to be safe. It's not just about you and me anymore either." She took his hand and placed it low on her midriff. "I want this little one to know its father."

"I know." He replied flexing his fingers against her. "I'll be more careful from now on. Will that satisfy you?"

"For now." Sakura replied kissing his forehead lightly before she rose to put the medical supplies away. "You'll need to rest for at least three days and eat a diet rich in iron. You didn't need a blood transfusion, but you were pretty damn close to it."

The ink haired man sighed and nodded. "Alright. I get it."

"Good." Sakura said sauntering forward until she stood right in front of him. She trailed her fingers up his neck, along his jaw, to his chin and tipped his face up towards her. "If you're good and listen to the doctor's orders, I'll reward you." She crooned before leaning down to lay her lips against his ear. "I'll give you a personal demonstration on how my 'monster strength' can be applied in the bedroom." She whispered and a bolt of lust went straight to his groin accompanied by a pang of apprehension. "Unless the big, bad Uchiha doesn't think he can handle it." She said softly straightening and offering him a sultry smile before she walked out of the room her hips swaying seductively with every step.

Sasuke's lips curled into a nearly evil smirk as he imagined all of the ways to apply her strength intimately. She probably had some idea in mind to dominate him; and he, being the arrogant control freak he was, likely wouldn't let her hang onto it for long. It was sure to be a passionate battle of wills. He was _so_ going to take her up on her little challenge.

SxSxSxSxS

"Where is she?" A low voice whispered from the balcony of a room overlooking the sea.

"I'm sorry My Lord." A shinobi with black and white hair replied. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"Sakura Haruno… My wife… My love…. WHERE IS SHE!?" Lord Sakamoto roared turning towards his body guard. "It's been months since I've seen her face. What kind of shit former ninjas are in this organization!? They can't even find ONE woman! MY woman!" He snarled a manic gleam in his eyes.

"I apologize My Lord." Subaru said bowing low. "No one has found a trace of her since that incident."

"Unacceptable!" Sakamoto hissed. "Where in the the Hell is that demonic fucker hiding her!?"

"Is there a problem?" A dark skinned middle aged man with a strange curved sword at his waist asked walking into the room.

"I apologize." Subaru said bowing a little. "My Lord is feeling… frustrated with the lack of information gathered on Lady Sakura as of late."

"I see." The man replied settling into one of the chairs in the room. "I understand your pain Lord Sakamoto, my lover was also stolen from me by Uchiha scum." The man replied crossing his legs delicately in front of him. "However, we must work together to find our lost ladies as well as exterminate the Uchiha clan and all of the disgusting shinobi in this land."

"You're right." Lord Sakamoto said rising shakily to his feet. "Have they found any sign of your Princess?" He asked.

The man's face hardened, his dark brown eyes flashing. "No, however I doubt it will be long before she shows herself. My princess is a kind hearted one after all. She can never ignore the suffering of others." He said a smirk touching his lips.

"Your Majesty, Lord Sakamoto." A young woman with tan skin said sweeping elegantly into the room. "Sasuke Uchiha and a white haired accomplice of his destroyed our last branch headquarters." She said bowing low.

"Damn him." Lord Sakamoto hissed.

"I couldn't agree more." The dark haired man said stroking his short goatee slowly. "He is becoming a true hindrance to our plans."

"I have an idea." A slim shinobi with blonde hair said walking forward.

"What is it Raiden?" Subaru asked.

"Kind Farid mentioned that his missing Princess has a kind heart and will show up soon because she can't stand the suffering of others right?" He confirmed. Several heads around him nodded so he continued. "Isn't Lady Sakura the same way?"

Several eyes widened. "Please elaborate." Subaru prompted his partner.

"Think about it. The only times Sakura's been spotted lately have been when biological weaponry has been used. The last village we destroyed, and when you used that tainted kunai and her hu-" He noticed the way Lord Sakamoto's eyes narrowed, swallowed hard and then cleared his throat. "Her captor," he amended to satisfy the Lord. "She's a medical ninja. They're generally discouraged from fighting on the front lines."

"Why is that? I was under the impression that all ninja are fighters?" The young woman standing next to the King said.

"They are." Raiden confirmed. "However, most ninja have specialties. Sasuke Uchiha's is infiltration and espionage, Sakura's is medicine. Those who practice medical ninjutsu are taught to stay off the front lines or out of direct combat as much as possible because if they're killed, there's no one left to heal their teammates dooming the rest of them to death or serious injury." He explained.

Subaru's eyes widened as understanding dawned on him. "Of course! That's why we haven't been able to draw her out. There hasn't been a medical emergency large enough to force her into the open."

"Exactly." Raiden said with a smirk. "If we injure or kill enough people, she'll have to come out of hiding, her duty won't allow her to turn a blind eye on the situation."

Lord Sakamoto smirked at that. "It sounds like we have a plan."

"Indeed." King Farid said with a smirk of his own. "Mina, go find your partner and prepare to attack. I'm sure Abu will be delighted to have some fun after such a long time."

"As you wish." The young woman said bowing before quickly leaving the room.

"I will take my leave as well." He said standing. "This attack will surely bring out my Princess." His eyes glazed over a little as he glanced out the window towards the sea. "Amira, my pretty little desert jewel. We will soon be together again." He murmured before striding out the door.

Lord Sakamoto also smirked walking over to the table that had a vase filled with pink flowers the same shade as Sakura's hair arranged neatly within it.

"My love." He whispered tracing the petals lightly. "You'll be in my arms where you belong soon enough." He turned to his body guards. "Raiden, Subaru, accompany King Farid's servants on this attack but keep yourselves hidden. When Sakura arrives, capture her immediately but do not harm her."

"And Sasuke?" Subaru asked.

"I don't care what happens to him, maim him if it pleases you, kill him if you're able but I want that girl." He growled.

"Yes My Lord." The pair of shinobi said in unison with a bow. "It will be done."

SxSxSxSxS

Sasuke laid awake his eyes focused on his wife who is sleeping somewhat fitfully beside him. His arm was draped around her waist for the moment but he'd had to shift if several times in the past twenty minutes or so. Sakura had been tossing and turning but seemed to constantly want his touch. When he'd moved his hand from where it had been resting on her stomach when the wiggling first started and shifted away to give her space, she'd let out the most pathetic whimpering sound he'd ever heard. It had stopped the moment he'd laid his hand on her arm though she still shifted and groaned in her sleep, and it wasn't her groan of pleasure, he knew that one better than anyone, it was a groan of pain.

Concerned, he focused his chakra and activated his sharringgan checking her chakra network and their unborn child. Both seemed to be fine but his wife's was shifting in a way that seemed a little strange to him, not enough for it to be harmful though.

"Sasuke?" Sakura suddenly whispered pulling him out of his little examination.

"What is it Tsuma?" He replied returning his gaze to her face.

"I… I'm so hungry." She suddenly confessed her stomach gurgling almost on que after making her blush red to her hairline. "Will you get me something to eat?"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head as he sat up. "Sakura, it's the middle of the night." He murmured touching his hand to his forehead.

His eyes widened a shiver of fear streaking down his spine when he heard the telltale sound of his wife cracking her knuckles beside him. Her moods had become increasingly erratic, particularly when it came to food. He'd heard rumors about women having food cravings but hadn't really experienced anything first hand until recently. He was quickly learning that arguing with Sakura about what she wanted to eat ended in one of three ways; a fist sized bruise somewhere on his body, normally his bicep, a large section of cracked wall with a Sakura fist sized hole at the epicenter, or the worst of all… Tears. Massive, shinning, endless tears spilling from those big jade eyes of hers and an expression so dejected it made him what to find the nearest hole and burry himself in it. He was not in the mood for any of those three outcomes at the moment.

"What do you want to eat?" He said quickly before she could decide which of the three punishments she would inflict on him.

Her body relaxed a little beside him and he breathed a tiny sigh of relief.

"Dirt." She said with finality.

Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out of his head at that and his jaw fell open. He was almost certain he was wearing the same expression she'd had when he'd announced he wanted to become Hokage during the war.

" _Dirt_?" He repeated his voice nearly cracking. "Are you feeling alright?"

She sat up and shook her head. "Yes, I feel fine. I don't know why but when it rained earlier, the smell of the mud was just so… appetizing."

She was losing it. His wife was absolutely out of her mind.

"I could suck on a rock." She mused touching her chin. "That would probably have a similar taste right?"

Sasuke could hardly believe his ears. She was serious, _dead_ serious about wanting to eat dirt.

"I guess I can go-"

"No." He said cutting her off. "I'll go find something. You stay here." There was no way he was going to let her eat dirt or suck on a freaking rock over some random pregnancy craving. His only option was to find something that might have a similar flavor and hope she'd let this _dirt_ craving go.

"Ok. Thank you Sasuke. Can I have that botany book sitting on the desk before you go?" She asked.

Sasuke sighed and slid out of bed pulling a shirt over his head and picked up the thick volume handing it to his wife.

"I'll be back." He assured her.

"Alright." She replied.

Sasuke stalked out of the room and thrust his hand through his hair. How in the Hell was he supposed to come up with a decent substitute for _dirt_?

He entered the kitchen and was surprised to find Orochimaru there brewing one his strange tea blends that had always made his nose twitch at the strange combination of smells.

"Sasuke, it's rare for you to be up at such an hour. Is something wrong?" The snake sannin asked.

Sasuke didn't want to tell the snake master about his wife's strange craving, but… the man knew more about the human body than just about anyone he knew. If talking to the snake kept his wife from wanting to suck on pebbles… then it would be worth it. He hoped anyway.

"What do you know about the cravings women get when they're pregnant?" Sasuke asked.

Orochimaru cocked a brow at that. "Well, no one knows for certain why women get certain craving or avoid certain foods while pregnant. Some theorize that craving is a way for her to satisfy a nutritional need that isn't being met, for example, if a women craves something sweet, perhaps she is lacking antioxidants, something that, in nature, can only be found in sweet berries."

"I see." Sasuke said mulling the information over in his mind.

"So what is Sakura craving that put such a perplexed expression on your face?" The pale faced shinobi asked.

Sasuke blinked a couple of times and finally decided to tell him. "Sakura told me that she wants to eat… dirt." He said his nose wrinkling on the last word.

"Dirt?" Orochimaru repeated his brows raising as he poured himself a cup of his strange tea. "Well that certainly is odd." He said leaning against the counter his brow furrowed in a way that Sasuke knew meant he was thinking seriously about something. After a few moments, the snake sannin's eyes brightened a smirk touching his lips. "Minerals. She's likely lacking minerals, some sodium too."

"What could I possibly give her to help with that and satisfy that… dirt taste she seems to want?" Sasuke asked.

Orochimaru thought for a moment before he answered. "I can't be certain but perhaps a root vegetable of some kind."

Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened. "I know just want to make." He said walking out of the kitchen and into the pantry.

"What a strange child." Orochimaru said with a smirk. "I never imagined that selfish, hateful, angry boy would someday become such a devoted husband."

"Here Sakura." Sasuke said handing her a freshly steamed potato wrapped in paper. Salt, pepper and a couple of other cooking herbs were laid out on a tray in front of her.

She cocked a brow at his offering. "This isn't dirt." She said in a matter of fact tone with just a hint of malice.

"I know." Sasuke replied. "I think you'll find it just as satisfying though."

Sakura's eyes flickered from his face, to the warm potato in her hand and back again several times before she sighed. "You're not going to let me eat dirt are you?"

"Absolutely not." He confirmed. "Try this anyway. I really think it will be better than you think."

"Alright…" She said skeptically taking the salt shaker and sprinkling some onto the brown root.

She took a tentative bite and her eyes widened before drifting closed a small moan rumbling in her throat. "That is so good." She sighed after swallowing her bite.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, I'm glad it satisfies you." He said reaching out to stroke her cheek affectionately before his hand moved down to her waist touching her midriff his sharringgan activating to see the chakra of their unborn child.

"It's fascinating isn't it?" Sakura murmured as she watched him. "How it grows a little every day. If I concentrate hard enough, sometimes I can sense it pulsing." She said closing her eyes.

"It is." Sasuke confirmed watching the little light flicker. "How much longer until you're in the stable period?"

Sakura glanced up, her mind clearly working through mental calculations. "Good question. I'd say in about nine weeks or so."

He nodded and then leaned up kissing her softly. "Is there anything else that you need?" He asked.

She shook her head and went back to nibbling on her potato. He nodded and sat down on the bed behind her pulling her back against his chest so that she had something to lean on and laid his forehead against her shoulder.

"Is something on your mind?" His wife asked.

"Finish eating and then we can talk." He replied nudging the arm that held her potato lightly with his own arm.

"Alright." She replied picking up the salt and a sprinkling a little on the vegetable before focusing on the task of eating it.

Within a few minutes she'd devoured the entire thing and laid the wrapper in the waste bin that had been moved into their room after a particular bad bought of morning sickness. The cause turned out to be the aroma given off by one of Orochimaru's regeneration tanks and had been drained shortly after but they still kept it there for her convenience.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked laying down next to him.

"Sakura, I… I don't know how to be a father." He said softly. "My own father was distant, always worried about The Clan and Itachi. I knew he cared about me, but he hardly spent any time with me. After he died, I was alone. Lord Third tried I know but it wasn't the same. It got better when I was put on Team 7 with Kakashi but… I still don't know what to do." He laid his forehead against hers. "My father's obsession with power is what drove him and my brother apart."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked stroking his cheek bone lightly.

"I told you once before that I also inherited Itachi's memories when I obtained his eyes. One of his memories is of the day he awakened his sharringgan. Obito attacked the paladin Itachi and his team were assigned to protect. It was total slaughter. His teammate, one who had never really gotten along with him stepped in to protect him and was violently killed. That was the moment that triggered the awakening of his sharringgan. He was quite young, I think only seven or so when it happened. When he came home from that mission as the only survivor, my father." He took a deep breathed and closed his eyes for a moment before he continued. "He praised him for awakening his sharringgan so early and encouraged him to keep training to increase his power. My kind and gentle brother was shocked and appalled. My father hadn't asked about _what_ had triggered the awakening or offered any sort of comfort. It was the start of the deterioration of their relationship and the beginning of his attempts to protect me from the sadness that would one day awaken my own sharringgan." His arm circled her waist and held her close. "I don't want to be like my father but I…"

"You won't." Sakura said firmly cupping his cheek. "You know better than nearly anyone what a selfish quest for power will bring about." She kissed his forehead. "Sasuke you may not show it the way that others do, or as openly, but your heart is overflowing with love. You love so deeply which is why you've been hurt so deeply in the past. Those feelings of love you have for me and I for you that led to the creation of this precious life here and the love that you feel for our child," she said sliding his hand to her stomach. "They are all that you need to be a good father."

"But I-"

She silenced him with a gentle kiss. "I'm sure you'll make mistakes along the way just like I will. I'm not sure how to be a mother either you know, but we'll figure it out together. That's the way marriage is supposed to work isn't it?"

He sighed and nodded a tiny smile touching his lips. "You're right." He said pulling her closer his fingers sliding into her hair. "Even if I mess up, you'll be there to pick of the pieces."

She chuckled lightly and curled her arms around him, one of her slender legs slipping between his. "Of course. That is what I'm best at."

His hand slid along her neck and though her skin warmed and his own blood spiked with need, he could see how tired she was. He would sate his lust on her later, when her body was better rested. While in this delicate condition, her health and safety came first, period.

"The little one is taking quite a bit out of you." He mused.

Sakura nodded. "I took your advice about checking The Leaf Archives." She told him. "The reports I received back pretty much confirmed your suspicions. Uchiha mothers bearing other Uchiha didn't report abnormal levels of fatigue during their pregnancies, however, non-Uchiha members who married into the clan and bore Uciha children did. In fact, the more intense the fatigue, the more likely the child was to inherit the Sharringgan." She said nosing her head into the space beneath his chin, her pink locks tickling his nose a little. "It seems like the same concept that applied to Kakashi's sharringgan. It wasn't ingrained in his DNA to have the sharringgan so he struggled his stamina while using it."

"I see." Sasuke replied stroking his hand idly along her sculpted back. "Were these non-Uchiha mothers at higher risk for other pregnancy complications?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Not really. They also had higher complaints of low blood pressure but that really isn't a very serious side effect."

The ink haired man mulled her newly discovered facts over in his mind for a few moments before sighing and pulling her closer to him. "Alright, just be mindful of your body. You've been prone to fainting spells since we were young. The last thing either of you need is for your body to hit the floor suddenly because you weren't paying attention."

"Yes mother." Sakura teased wrinkling her nose at him. "I'll be careful, promise." She snuggled closer to him her breathing already slowing and deepening. "I love you Sasuke." She murmured.

"I know." He answered pressing a kiss to the top of her head holding her gently as she drifted to sleep.

SxSxSxSxSxS

"Those bastards!" Sasuke snarled as he swept into the hideout.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she studied him her hands full of test tubes.

"They attacked another village." The ink haired man hissed itching to run his lightning blade through something.

Sakura's eyes widened before they hardened with resolve. "Let's go." She said.

Sasuke's own eyes widened before they narrowed. "What do you mean by that?" He demanded following her as she quickly went into the lab and started pulling vials, bottles, and scrolls from the shelves slipping them neatly into a square shaped case.

"We're going to save those villagers." She said grabbing a spray bottle from another shelf to put in the bag and then closed it. "We need to hurry. We've got only seventy two hours tops following exposure to have a chance at saving them."

He stopped her at the door. "You're not going." He told her.

"Sasuke, I **have** to go." She retorted stepping around him. "I developed the dispersal method and know the best way to deploy it."

He stopped them just inside the door of their room and grabbed her roughly by the shoulder. "Sakura! Don't do this. Karin can handle the medication. Stay here with Jugo."

"This isn't Karin's mission it's mine." She replied firmly. "I am not going to let someone else finish it for me. I owe it to Taka and all of the others these spineless cowards have murdered."

Sasuke's jaw clenched as he saw the determination and fire in her eyes. There was no denying what she was saying was the truth. She was the one best suited to treat the villagers. It was her duty to complete her mission and not pass it on to someone else. Everything she said was right but there was a terrible feeling like snakes writhing in his gut that whispered that something was wrong. With Sakura pregnant he wasn't sure his already over taxed nerves would be able to take it. He also knew even if he forbade her to assist, she'd show up on her own anyway which would put her in more danger. Even so, he had to try. One last ditch effort to get her to stay where it was safe.

He fell to his knees in front of her and clutched at her waist. "Please. _Please_ Sakura. Don't do this." He begged his voice roughened with desperation. "I can't lose you." He laid his head against her stomach. "Either of you."

"You won't." Sakura said softly cupping his cheeks with her hands. "If there was another way I'd do as you ask you know that."

He flinched and clutched her waist tighter. He usually didn't mind it when she was right, but right now, he **hated** it.

"Sasuke, I stand by the promise I made you on our wedding day." She said lightly tipping his face up so he could see her eyes. "I will never leave you willingly. I will keep fighting, keep breathing, keep living until you come for me. I am not going to die and leave you alone. I promise you."

There was fire in her brilliant jade eyes that screamed confidence, commitment, and resolve. As uncomfortable as it made him, he knew that there was no way he was going to convince her to stay behind. In fact, she wouldn't be the reckless, warrior healer he'd fallen in love with if she'd backed down and done what he wanted. His jaw clenched once more in frustration before he stood up and crushed her to the wall soaking in the sensation of her body pressed against his, her breasts pressed against his chest just a little bigger than they were normally due to her pregnancy.

"I'm holding you to that promise." He told her feathering kisses along her jaw as his nimble fingers unsnapped the button of her shorts. "If you die, I'll follow you."

Her eyes widened as he pulled her shorts from her legs and her loose tee shirt from her body. "Sasuke." She whispered. "You can't be serious."

"I am." He replied unbuttoning his own pants and letting them fall to the floor before he pulled her bindings away and stroked her breasts. "You are my family, my home. Without you I have nothing." He tumbled them both to the bed his hand making quick work of her panties and his boxers.

Sakura gasped and then moaned when his lips closed over her extra sensitive nipple. He suckled and played with the stiff peak with tongue and teeth. Sakura's neck arched back and then whipped back and forth at the pleasure of it. Sasuke released it with an audible pop and then continued to map her skin with his lips. He knew they were short on time, but that feeling in his gut was driving him, forcing him to take his time, to feel her skin beneath his mouth and lips. To hear her whimpers, cries, and sobs of pleasure as he use his tongue and lips to make her shatter.

When he sheathed himself inside her their eyes met and a silent understanding seemed to pass between them. Each would do whatever it took to protect their family. No matter what happened, no matter how impossible the situation seemed, they would live through it and see each other again.

Sakura locked her arms around his neck pulling him tight against her body, shifting her hips so that he could reach the sweet spot that made her gasp.

"I love you! I love you Sasuke." She whispered in his ear pressing her forehead to his shoulder. "No matter what happens, I will always love you."

He tightened his grip on the sheets as he moved within her tears pricking at his eyes. It felt too much like goodbye. His heart pounded out of control in his chest and his breathing picked up its pace as his anxiety and pleasure reached its peak, the strange combination making a strangled half sob half shout fly from his lips as he emptied himself inside her. He collapsed on top of her his body trembling from both the after throes of his release and his fear of losing her.

"Shh…" Sakura crooned stroking his hair gently. "Everything is going to work out."

His arm tightened around her as he buried his face in her neck, kissing, licking, sucking and biting at the flesh on the top of her shoulder. Branding her with his mark.

"I will never let you go." He whispered. "I will walk back into the pits of hell to get to you."

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that." Sakura replied trancing her fingers down his back. "Come. It's time for us to prepare for our mission."

"If this dispersal and anti-biological weapon of yours works, your mission here is done." He told her as they both sat up. "Then you will stay in the hideout until Leaf shinobi we know and trust come to get you and then you **will** return home."

"As you wish my husband." She replied seeming to sense the desperation he was feeling.

In a few short hours they were dressed and ready to go, Karin and Suigetsu ahead of them as they approached the doors.

Sakura paused and turned towards Orochimaru and Jugo who were staying behind to keep their enemy from knowing just how close they were working together and bowed.

"If I don't see you two again before this mission ends, I wanted to stay thank you for taking such good care of me during the course of this operation. I have learned much from both of you and with you the best." She said.

Jugo smiled and reached out gently touching her shoulder. "It was a pleasure Lady Sakura." He said. "I wish you well. I'll make you anko dumplings again sometime."

She smiled brightly at him and gave him a quick hug that he returned before stepping towards Orochimaru who had a very brief flash of anxiety streak across his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm sober and not quite as exuberant as my mentor. I'm not going to hug you… Or kiss you." She said a slightly evil smirk touching her lips. "I will shake your hand though." She said offering it to him.

His eyes widened before a smirk touched his mouth and he took her hand in his own. "I see. That is a relief to hear. It was a pleasure working with you Lady Sakura. I believe you may even rival your teacher in terms of your medical prowess and ninjutsu. I look forward to seeing you progress." He released her hand. "Be sure to care for the new life within you. With such prodigious parents, it is sure to become an extraordinary human."

"Of course." Sakura said laying her hand protectively over her middle. "No harm will come to our child."

"Very well then. I wish you all the best." Orochimaru said.

Sakura nodded and Sasuke lowered his head to his former teacher and teammate, his own way of thanking them for their assistance and slipped a hand around her waist guiding her out of the hideout and out into the forest.

"Are you ready for this?" Sasuke asked her.

"I am so ready. It's been forever since I've breathed fresh air." She said with a smile.

"Let's get going then. As you said before, time is of the essence." Sasuke said leaping into the trees with his wife by his side.

SxSxSxSxS

Sasuke crouched in a tall tree near the small town surveying it with both his sharringgan and rinnigan. They didn't have much time the chaos that had predicted the arrival of the two dark skinned people in Taka's memories. Abu and Mina were the names he remembered. He couldn't see any sigh of them and so he dropped to the ground where his wife, Karin and Suigetsu were concealed in the bushes awaiting his instructions.

"The disease is about to take full effect from what I can see." He told them. "Sakura, you and Karin move in and start administering the medication as soon as you can. Suigetsu, you guard them. I'll keep watch from the trees."

"Right." Sakura said standing with Karin.

"Whatever you say." Suigetsu agreed.

"Let's get this over with. I've about had it with your pregnancy personality quirks." Karin muttered.

Sasuke watched his enhanced vision scanning the nearby area for movement and chakra as Sakura released the seal on the unique jutsu she'd developed a scroll flying from her hands into the air. As it unrolled, a fine mist erupted from it and rolled over the village like a fog frightening several of the villagers.

"Stay calm!" Sakura called out when some tried to run away from the mist. "I am Sakura, a medical ninja from The Hidden Leaf. The mist is medication developed to nullify the genjutsu placed on this village as well the genetically enhanced parasitotic virus that is making you sick."

Karin rolled her eyes. "You village ninja and your pretty words." She muttered before grabbing a man who was trying to run away by the back of his shirt. "Listen up you shit heads! If you don't want to die a terrible death by drowning in your own blood, hold still so you can get a dose of the medicine that will save your sorry asses!" She shouted.

The man paled but stopped allowing the mist to engulf him.

"There. That didn't hurt a bit, now did it?" The red head said with a smirk popping out a hip. "These small villages freak me out. Everyone knows everyone and they're terrified of their own shadows."

Sakura nodded "It's true. Small town people tend to be a bit skittish." She touched a hand to her temple swayed on her feet.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Karin asked moving forward.

"Sakura? The Leaf Village medical ninja?" A young man with half of his face wrapped in bandages said moving cautiously forward.

"Yeah. What's it to you kid?" Karin demanded.

"Wow, you're on one today." Suigetsu said walking forward. "It looks like your jutsu worked like a charm though." He said glancing around.

"Thanks." Sakura replied. "I hope it works."

"It better. I'd hate to think I wasted all of that precious time for nothing." The red head snarled.

The three seasoned shinobi on the ground and Sasuke stiffened and then went on high alert when the boy suddenly lifted his hand into the air and fired a device, bright red smoke rocketing into the air before exploding into a shower of sparks.

"Shit!" Suigetsu hissed pulling a katana from where it was hidden beneath his shirt.

"It's a trap!" Sasuke snarled leaping from the tree where he'd been perched listening and watching over his three teammates landing on a roof and sprinting towards them.

"Lady Sakura, it's been a while." Subaru said stepping out from the shadows of one of the buildings. "It was so good of you to come to us obediently."

"Stay away from me." She snarled drawing a kunai.

"Like the lady said." Suigetsu said leveling his blade at the man.

"Back the fuck off!" Karin snarled arming herself with several shuriken.

"It looks like the Uchiha bastard hired some bodyguards for his girl. How romantic." Raiden said walking forward.

"Let's just get this over with." Abu said drawing his curved blade, leveling it at the pink haired girl from behind. "Call that boy of yours over here so I can kill him or I might be bored and cut you up instead."

"You know that's not an option. We need to take her alive." Mina said striding forward. "Those were our orders after all."

Sasuke streaked through the air at the speed of his dominant element and landed lithely in front of his wife, his electrified katana knocking the dark skinned man's sword out of his hand and into a nearby wall where it stuck the part of the blade that had touched his blackened by the heat.

"Aim a weapon at my wife again and I'll cut off the limb wielding it." He said his voice cold, dark and calm as a late winter's night.

"So you have arrived." Subaru said moving forward. "I suppose it would be too much to ask you and the ones you hired to protect her to walk away and let us have Lady Sakura?"

"Absolutely." Sasuke replied his black eye shifting to blood red.

"Very well then." He said with a sigh. "Attack!"

Sasuke, Sakura, Karin and Suigetsu stared in shock as most of the villagers stepped forward most armed with farm tools ready to attack.

"Genjutsu?" Karin whispered as the three of them closed ranks around Sakura.

"No." Sasuke said a bitter smirk touching his lips. "These are what's left of the anti-shinobi organization. They must have known that Sakura would only show herself if there was a major medical emergency that only she was equipped to deal with." His eyes darkened. "She should have left these heartless scumbags to die drowning in their own blood like all of their other victims."

"Damn!" Suigetsu hissed. "What should we do?"

"You and Karin get Sakura out of here and to safety. They want to capture her alive so they'll be holding back." He replied. "No matter what happens, protect Sakura, do I make myself clear?"

"Alright." Karin replied.

"Sasuke, what about you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to hold them off until the three of you have made your escape." He replied.

"But-"

"You promised me." He said so softly that only Sakura and his teammates could hear his words.

Sakura stiffened, her eyes widening before she lowered her head. "Yes my love." She replied just as softly. "As you wish."

He nodded and began to unleash his chakra, enveloping his tall form in his ominous looking purple aura. "Go now!" He exclaimed unleashing his phoenix flower jutsu.

Sakura and the others complied leaping into the air unleashing their own volley of kunai and shuriken on the enemies around them before making a break for the edge of the village.

"What a pain in the ass!" Suigetsu hissed liquefying to avoid a flurry of throwing needles.

"Move it!" Karin snarled slashing the throat of an older man. "Come on pinky locks!"

Sakura gritted her teeth and threw a paper bomb behind her taking out several pursuers and raced after her two companions her vision blurring as she ran.

"After her!" Subaru shouted. "We can't let her get away! Our Lords have demanded it."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and fought doing his best to conserve his chakra as he went. When he felt a blade nick his shoulder he hissed in irritation and turned stabbing his blade into the ground. He didn't have time for this! He needed to get to Sakura! They had to escape and get her to safety!

"Chidori stream!" He shouted electrocuting ten men closing in on him.

He pulled the blade free and unleashed a fireball clearing the path in front of him hissing at the numbing sensation moving through his body resonating from the would in his shoulder. He knew it was laced with something. The bastards in this organization had no honor, using such a drug during battle and Sakamoto was likely getting desperate. Once he got to Sakura, he'd be able to get the medicine he needed to recover and protect her.

The sensation of a blade cutting into the flesh of his back startled him and he whirled slashing his own blade cleaving a deep gash in the dark skinned man's chest.

"Damn! You _are_ good." Abu gasped pressing his hand to the wound.

Sasuke cursed himself a fool for relying too much on his sharringgan. This man and the woman called Mina had no chakra, though they seemed to have another power based on how the man was already healing. His visual prowess wouldn't be able to help him when it came to such an opponent.

"Shall we dance ninja boy?" Abu asked. "I've been dying to face off against a decent swordsman from this continent."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and attacked using his unique blend of one armed katana wielding mixed with his taijutsu as he forced the man back again and again. Even as he fought, he was taking blows and soon found himself losing the feeling in his fingers. It was the worst case scenario and he was out of options. He clenched his jaw and unleashed another potent wave of chakra.

"Susanoo!" He bellowed the massive giant forming around him.

"Shit!" Abu hissed. "No one mentioned anything about that! A fucking giant with four arms and a pair of wings! What the actual Hell?!"

Sasuke ignored him and the lightheaded sensation from both his blood loss, loss of sensation and his fatigue as he pushed towards where he could see the green tinged light of his wife several yards away, his view obstructed by several tall buildings.

"Sasuke!" He heard Sakura scream.

His giant crested the building just in time to see Suigetsu and Karin thrown back by a combined fire and lightning attack dealt by Subaru and Raiden. The pair of Sakamoto's body guards immediately fell on Sakura like wolves and he watched as she tried to fight back but seemed to be weakened by something as she swayed on her feet allowing Subaru to knock them out from under her and slam her to the ground.

Knowing his wife's delicate condition and the reason why she was curled in a ball on the ground with her arms wrapped protectively around her middle, he launched forward ready to cut them down when the loss in sensation suddenly overwhelmed him forcing him to release the jutsu and plummet from the sky.

"Sasuke!" Karin exclaimed leaping into the air and catching him before he hit the ground laying him down gently against a building. "What happened to you? You're so low on chakra. This doesn't make sense."

"Don't worry about me." He spat out struggling against the loss of sensation to try to stand and go to his wife. "Save Sakura."

"Sasuke, you're in really bad shape. If you keep going like this you could die." Karin protested trying to pull him back.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as her arms were wretched behind her and bound with thick ropes.

"Sakura!" He shouted trying to reach her glaring at Karin when she held him down. "Let go of me." He snarled in a voice so dark the red head flinched.

"Let's go. Our business here is done. Whomever wants to kill the Uchiha is welcome to it." Subaru said loading Sakura into a carriage and taking off into the distance.

"No." Sasuke nearly whimpered as he watched her green tinged chakra move further away. "This can't be happening." His vision began to fade. "Sakura. SAKURA!" he screamed before everything went black.

 **Author's Notes: Thank you for favoriting, reviewing, and following! You are the best fans anyone could ask for. Thank you for your patience as I deal with the multitude of time eating curve balls life has seen fit to throw at me.**


	34. Chapter 34

Sakura's brow was furrowed in concentration her eyes clenched shut, sweat dripping down her brow as she worked. Dark marks wrapped around her skin like ribbons as she huddled in the back of the carriage. Itachi had taught her techniques that had helped her to learn to even better control her chakra and the chakra of those around her. Combining his lessons with her own medical ninjutsu they had developed a technique for a situation like this one where she was separated from Sasuke and being delivered to the enemy. She _would_ protect her child no matter what the cost. Using the most delicate chakra control she'd ever managed, she gently weaved her healing power into the chakra that was being fed into the unborn child. Very carefully she coaxed the cells in the tiny body within her to divide faster, helping along the development process with gentle nudges of her chakra. As she worked new knowledge filled her and made her smile for a moment. The child she carried was a girl.

The carriage came to a quick and sudden halt and she gritted her teeth forcing herself to finish quickly and prayed that her child would suffer no negative consequences due to her rush to protect it. When the doors of the carriage opened, she breathed a sigh of relief as the last of her seal marks disappeared from sight and the diamond on her forehead returned. She had done it. Forced her body and the body of her child into the safe period of pregnancy cramming nine weeks of development into a few short hours. With the last of the energy that she could spare, she erected a powerful barrier around the life growing inside her. Her jaw clenched as Subaru and Raiden lifted her out of the carriage and forced her into a massive mansion. She had done her part to protect the baby girl growing inside her. Now all she had to do was keep her promise; stay alive until Sasuke came for her.

"Sakura! My beautiful cherry blossom!" Lord Sakamoto exclaimed as he laid eyes on her. "You're even lovelier than the last time I saw you."

"Flattery won't work on me." She said in a monotone voice. "Release me now so that I can return to my husband. He's hurt terribly and needs my assistance."

"Oh sweet Sakura. I can see he still has a hold on you. That's to be expected I suppose considering you've been in his clutches for more than a year, but there's no need to fear. I will free you from him, my _angel_." He breathed stroking her cheek.

She jerked her face out his reach and glared at him. "You are not my husband and have no right to lay your hands on me. _Do not_ _ **touch**_ _me_." She snarled.

Lord Sakamoto's eyes narrowed before he shook his head and raked his eyes over her form. "You're filthy, injured and clearly exhausted. Wash up and then come have dinner with me. After that I assure you that you will be free to rest comfortably." He turned to Subaru. "See that she is properly clothed after her bath." He informed the shinobi.

"As you wish My Lord." The shinobi replied pushing Sakura from the room and down a corridor. "I suggest you do as he says." The older man whispered to her. "His sanity is hanging on by a thread."

"If you know that he's insane then why do you stick around?" She snapped back.

"Money. Everyone needs to make a living. Catering to that crazy man allows me to live quite comfortably." He replied opening the doors to a massive bathroom complete with stone columns, dragon and lion shaped fountains and more hair and skin products than she'd ever seen in her life.

Subaru removed her ropes and then slapped something on her arm before she could jerk it out of his reach.

"What did you just do to me?" She snarled inspecting her skin.

"I put a tracer on you." He replied. "This mansion is guarded by some of the most ruthless rogue ninja money can buy and the grounds are rigged with traps. Even so, if you attempted to escape that seal on your wrist would let me know right away." He reached out and gripped her chin. "If I were you I would just bide your time here quietly. Lord Sakamoto will not stop until he has you and he will kill every person you care about in order to do so. If you think your friends in the village are safe, think again."

Her eyes widened at the implications of his words before they narrowed again. "You bunch of spineless, murdering, cowards!" She snarled.

He merely shrugged and tossed her a towel. "I'll bring you a change of clothes in an hour." He told her before leaving shutting and locking the door behind him.

Sakura took a deep breath and reluctantly shucked off her dirty, torn clothes and slipped into the steaming water. She washed her hair as quickly as she could and then curled up into a ball at the edge of the massive pool of water her arms wrapped around her knees her chin tucked to her chest.

What was she supposed to do? Escape on her own would be risky at best especially in her condition. She'd used a considerable amount of chakra coaxing her infant out of the fragile stage and creating a barrier around it. She simply did not have the strength needed to pull off a feat. She was also worried about Sasuke. When she'd seen him, she could tell right away that something was wrong. It wasn't his injuries that bothered her but a strange weakness that had seemed to overcome his body. If he'd died…

She shifted and the sound of metal scraping against metal caught her attention. Her eyes snapped open and she focused her gaze on the two bracelets on her wrist. They were imbued with Sasuke's chakra which meant as long as he was alive they would stay active if what she'd read about such specially made items was correct. Her eyes drifted closed and she focused on where the metal touched her skin and felt a small smile of relief touch her lips when she felt the comforting tingle of her husband's electric chakra. Her fingers lifted to the Uchiha crest around her neck and she fingered it gently a newfound determination coming to her. She was the matriarch of the Uchiha clan, a clan that had descended from the Sage of Six Paths oldest and most powerful son. She had sneaked up and punched an all powerful fucking **goddess** in the back of the head when she was sixteen years old! There was no way in hell she was going to let a pampered, delusional Lord have his way with her. She would fight as needed and bide her time until the time to act was right, then she would make him and all of the other despicable people in the anti-shinobi organization rue the day they had decided to form.

When Subaru returned with clothes for her to wear, she nodded and waited for him to leave before she rose from the bath and picked up the clothes; a beautiful kimono in light green with cherry petals and koi fish splashed across it. She dressed carefully and then made a split second decision. Though she'd originally wanted to wear her necklace the way she normally did, she realized that it might be visible while wearing the elegant garment. Part of her wanted it to show, to throw it in the insane Lord's face that not only did she not belong to him, but she belonged to a man more powerful than the little pig could ever dream of, but she worried he'd take it from her or worse destroy it. Though she knew Sasuke wouldn't mind and would likely just get her a new one in the end, she wanted to protect it. So she unclasped it from her neck and instead wrapped the chain twice around her ankle turning it into an anklet. There it was much less likely to attract unwanted attention.

"Are you ready Lady Sakura?" Subaru asked.

"Yes." Sakura replied.

And she _was_ ready. Ready for battle that is.

SxSxSxSxSxS

She knelt beside Lord Sakamoto as he'd requested and ate slowly and carefully pretending to be absorbed in her food as she glanced around memorizing everything about the room and those in it. Subaru and Raiden appeared to be Lord Sakamoto's personal bodyguards but there were many others flitting about. Maids, cooks, and other staff. Whether they were aware of the situation or not she couldn't tell thought she did receive a sad, almost pitiful look from the young woman who had served her tea.

"Ah my beautiful Sakura." Lord Sakamoto breathed moving closer to her. "How I've longer for this day. You are finally back where you belong and you _glow_. I've never seen a more radiant woman in my life."

"All women in her **condition** glow." Raiden said with a smirk.

Sakura's blood went cold at that and she glanced at the man who merely shrugged. Subaru on the other hand looked pale as a ghost as he stared at his partner fear and exasperation clear in his features.

"Yes, being reunited with your true love tends to have that effect." Lord Sakamoto prattled.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and was about to resume eating when Raiden snorted.

"It's not _that_ kind of glow." He said before he hissed, Subaru's sandal grinding into his foot. "What?!" He snarled.

Lord Sakamoto glanced at his two guards his eyes narrowing slightly. "What condition?" He asked. "Has Sakura been injured?"

"It's nothing to worry about My Lord." Subaru said quickly. "I assure you, she's perfectly healthy."

"What condition did Raiden speak of?" The green haired Lord asked again.

Sakura's hand clenched tightly around her chop sticks trying desperately to keep her fingers from shaking. If he found out and attacked her, she didn't have the chakra or strength to defend herself properly. She was still too drained from her exertions in the carriage and the battle before that.

"She's just pregnant." Raiden said casually.

Sakura's head dropped her bangs covering her eyes, Subaru covered his face with his hand, and Lord Sakamoto's eyes widened with shocked surprise.

"Idiot." Subaru hissed under his breath. "Get ready."

"For what?" Raiden asked.

"Sakura, is that true?" Lord Sakamoto asked the pitch of his voice darkening as a manic gleam burst to life in his eyes. "Do you carry the spawn of that demon? Are you carrying another **monster**?!" He demanded.

Sakura's hands closed protectively around her stomach her jaw clenching at the effort to keep the words 'Don't talk about my husband and daughter that way' from leaving her lips. She couldn't risk provoking him. Not now while she was still so weak.

Lord Sakamoto seemed to take her silence as confirmation and shoved the table out of the way before he launched at her tackling her to the ground.

"You betrayed me!" He howled like a crazed animal. "How dare you!? Filthy demon loving whore! I'll kill him and that demon spawn living inside you!" He screamed slamming his fists into her petite body.

Sakura curled herself into a ball as best she could, her hands tinged with chakra acting as another barrier between the violence and her baby as she fed the barrier with what was left of her chakra her vision swimming as she did nothing to defend herself and everything to protect her baby.

"My Lord! You must stop this! Remember the plan. We need her alive!" Subaru exclaimed leaping forward to pull him off.

"I'm not going to kill her. Just the monster inside her." He snarled elbowing his guard in the face before grabbing a knife that had fallen from the table twirling it between his slightly pudgy fingers. "Everything will be fine after that. I'll release you from his curse I'm promise." He crooned.

Sakura's eyes widened and then clenched shut as she curled into an even tighter ball tears pricking at the corners as she increased the barrier around her child.

"No! Don't!" She screamed. Lord Sakamoto forced her onto her back holding her wrists in one hand over her head.

"Don't cry." Sakamoto said softly as he lifted the four inch blade high above his head. "It will all be over soon." He plunged the knife downwards and Sakura screamed as it slid through her skin buried to the hilt in her abdomen.

Sakura's eyes went wide and strangled scream left her throat. "Sasuke!"

Raiden rushed forward and smacked the crazed Lord in the back of the head and pulled his limp body off of the gasping medic.

"Sorry, I didn't think he'd go crazy like that." He said a little sheepishly.

"Idiot!" Subaru snarled kneeling beside Sakura. "I'll remove the knife. Can you repair the damage?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "Why should I trust you?" She asked her breathing labored as she used her chakra to keep her child away from the deadly blade of the knife.

"We need you alive." He replied simply.

She nodded knowing that there was no other choice and cried out when he pulled the knife free. Her hands glowed green as she healed the damage from the inside out making sure the placenta was completely whole before moving on to her own body tears streaming down her face as sobs left her throat.

'Sasuke." She whimpered in her mind as her energy drained down to nearly nothing the world beginning to darken just after she finished her task.

' _Sakura!'_ The anguished voice of her beloved answered before she slipped into unconsciousness, completely spent.

SxSxSxSxSxSxS

" _Don't cry." Lord Sakamoto crooned as he lifted the knife high, its silver blade glinting dangerously in the candle light. "It will all be over soon."_

 _Sasuke's eyes were wide, his heart hammering painfully against his ribs, his breaths coming out in short pants as he watched the insane man above his wife. Her jade eyes were wide and tear filled, her wrists strained against the hand that held her captive. There was more fear in her eyes now than he'd ever seen in them before, even when faced with opponents like Madara and Kaguya on the battlefield._

" _ **NO**_ _!" He screamed leaping as Lord Sakamoto slammed the knife into his wife's stomach, to the place he knew his child rested._

 _He went right through the mad man and could only watch in horror as Sakura's eyes widened in shock and pain her muscles going rigid with the intensity of it before her mouth parted._

" _Sasuke!" She screamed the sound filled with fear, desperation, and anguish._

 _He could not help but answer her call, the fear and anguish in her soul resonating with his own frustration and anger._

" _ **Sakura!"**_

Sasuke bolted up right in bed. "Sakura!" He screamed again.

"Sasuke." Karin said rushing to his side setting one of her small hands on his shoulder. "Calm down." She urged him gently.

"Where is Sakura?" The ink haired man demanded.

The redhead flinched the removed her hand looking down at the ground.

"I won't ask again." Sasuke said his voice laced with malice even with how out of breath he was. "Where. Is. My. WIFE!?" He snarled.

"She's gone." Suigetsu said softly stepping closer to his bedside. "You went down, they were closing in on us from all sides. Karin was taking care of you and the next thing we knew, she was gone."

Sasuke went completely still, his expression a blank mask his eyes staring straight ahead of him. Karin and Suigetsu flinched and took a step back instinctively recognizing the deadly intent in his ice cold gaze.

"What were your orders?" He asked in a calm clear voice.

The pair of shinobi shifted uncomfortably but didn't answer.

" **What** were your _orders_?" Sasuke repeated again his voice just a touch louder.

"To protect Sakura." Suigetsu said softly.

Sasuke turned his ice cold gaze on Karin. "What part of those did you not understand Karin?" He demanded.

The redhead blanched and shifted nervously. "Well, you were seriously hurt and nearly out of chakra. I thought that pinky would be able to hold her own until I got you fixed up." She replied.

"You thought that my pregnant wife who had just used a high chakra consuming, experimental jutsu would be able to hold her own against a pair of fresh S Class criminals working for an insane Lord who has been pursuing her obsessively for years and even joined a worldwide criminal organization in order to get to her?" Sasuke repeated in the same cold tone.

Karin bit her lip nervously and looked down at the floor. "It sounds bad when you put it that way," she admitted. "But yes, I did."

"Do you think I'm stupid Karin?" Sasuke asked quietly. "That I wouldn't realize that your diversion from my orders had nothing to do with your perception of my wife's abilities and everything to do with your feelings for me?"

The redhead's eyes widened at that and her skin paled further.

"Hold on a second." Suigetsu said putting his hands out palms up. "It was a pretty heated battle and everyone makes mistakes." He said moving closer to the redhead. "Neither of us meant for this to happen."

"A mistake?" Sasuke said a small slightly insane smile touching his lips his hand rising to cover part of his face through his parted fingers. "My battle weakened, wife is now in the clutches of a lunatic. A crazy man who believes that she was made for him by his _god_ and that **fucking** her will save her soul and that I'm a demon who has taken human form." His eyes flickered to the two anxious looking shinobi next to him. "How do you think he'll react when he finds out she's carrying the spawn of said demon?"

Karin swallowed noisily. "Sakura is strong. I'm sure she'll be fine. I mean-" She shrieked and jumped when a bolt of lightning leapt through the space between her and Suigetsu, splintering a nearby table sending singed papers and medical equipment flying through the air.

Sasuke lowered his hand, electricity crackling between his fingers as he laid it in his lap.

"Get out of here." He snarled.

Karin stood rooted to the spot, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry." She whimpered a tear sliding down her face.

"Get. _Out_." He hissed again.

"Come on." Suigetsu said grabbing her by the arm and half carried her out of the infirmary.

Sasuke waited until he heard their footsteps headed in the direction of the kitchen before her curled forward ignoring the pained protest of the gash across his back that was healing and gripped his hair in his hand. He tugged at the inky locks and pressed his forehead to his knees as he fought to keep his sanity. Sakura was his warmth, his home, his heart. Knowing that she was facing terrible danger all alone was eating him alive. He knew she was afraid and in pain. He could feel it in his soul. How could he sit here safe and sound while she was fighting to stay alive? Why had he agreed to let her come along? Why couldn't the stupid redhead use her head instead of thinking with her libido for once? Why!?

" _I will never leave you willingly. I will keep fighting, keep breathing, keep living until you come for me. I am not going to die and leave you alone. I promise you."_

Her voice full of confidence and conviction filled his head and those jade eyes filled with fire entered his mind's eye. She had promised him that she wouldn't die, that she would wait for him. He'd hold her to that. The memory of her fervent promise slowly began to push away the pricks of mania that threatened to invade his mind and bind his soul. His breathing began to calm and his grip on his hair relaxed. Sakura was still alive. He knew it. He couldn't quite explain it, but he just knew that if Sakura was dead, he would feel it deep in his soul.

"Sasuke, you have a visitor." Jugo said softly.

The ink haired man's gaze flickered back to him. "A visitor?" He repeated. "Who is it?"

"A woman. She claims she's been corresponding with Sakura about the cure she's been working on." Jugo replied.

"It must be Aria." Sasuke said softly. "Send her in."

Moments later, the woman with olive toned skin, silver eyes, and dark mahogany hair burst in the room. She rushed to his bedside, her strange eyes wide. "Sasuke! Thank goodness you're alright." She breathed. "Tell me, where is Sakura? I have something urgent I must tell you both."

Sasuke's body tensed. "Sakura isn't here." He replied. "She was captured while we were investigating a village that appeared to be a victim of a biological weapon's attack."

Aria's eyes widened and then softened brimming with tears, her fingers lifting to partially cover her mouth. "No." she breathed. "It can't be."

The ink haired man nodded and then glanced at the woman. Something about her made him want to confide in her. Perhaps it was the knowledge that she had once been his brother's confidant that prompted such a feeling within him. Regardless of the reason, he acted on the feeling.

"She's carrying our first child." He said softly.

The tears in her eyes overflowed and slid down her cheeks as she suddenly fell to her knees at his bedside her hand covering her quiet sobs.

"No." She whimpered. "This cannot be. This is all my fault."

"How could it be your fault?" Sasuke asked. "No one but Sakura and I knew of you. Even if you were helping Sakura with her research, there was no way for them to know that."

Aria shook her head. "No. You do not understand." She said rising shakily to her feet. "The one leading, financing, and encouraging the anti-shinobi faction is King Farid, the King of Solaris."

"That name." Sasuke murmured. "I remembered one of the victims heard a woman mention something about reporting back to Lord Farid."

Aria nodded her hands clasping together before her. "Sasuke. I know of a way to get your wife back."

"What? How?" He demanded.

"Offer me in exchange for her." The woman replied.

Sasuke's eyes widened and then narrowed. "I don't understand. What makes you think that this King Faird person would be willing to make a deal like that?"

"Because I'm the reason he's doing all of this." She replied. "He believes that his actions will force me to reveal myself and it enables him to get the revenge he thinks he's entitled to."

"I still don't understand." Sasuke said. "You told me that you were from Wafir a nation across the sea and that you were the most wanted person in Solaris."

The woman took a deep breath and nodded. "Those statements are both true, however I believe you will understand when I introduce myself properly."

She lifted her eyes and met his her posture changing slightly as she straightened her spine and her chin. She slipped the black cloak from her shoulders revealing a short sleeved royal blue colored top that came halfway down her midriff. A floor length trumpet style skirt in the same rich tone started at her waist and hugged her curves, a small section of her midriff was bare. A wrap in the same rich blue wrapped around her body and draped over her shoulder. She didn't look like the common traveler they'd met before. A former slave and current fugitive. She looked like so much more, a regality seeping from her form that he hadn't noticed before.

"My true name is Amira Rad-Ganem. I am the first princess of Wafir." She said lowering her head slightly. "King Farid was my betrothed. I fled on the day before our wedding. That is why he is after me, that is why I am the most wanted person in Solaria." She explained.

Sasuke stared at her in shock before focusing on the other half of the equation.

"Why target shinobi in a different continent?" He asked. "Wouldn't attacking your people prompt you to act faster?"

"An excellent deduction." She replied. "However in order to explain that would take some time. Send a message to the anti-shinobi faction. Tell them that you have captured Princess Amira- Rad Ganem of Wafir and wish to do a hostage exchange. Then while we wait for their reply, I will tell you my story."

"Very well then." Sasuke replied summoning in a hawk. "Let's talk."

Over the next several hours. Amira told her story. She was the daughter of the former King of Wafir's mistress, and the pair of them had fled the palace shortly after her birth and the announcement of her betrothal to King Farid. After returning to the palace as a child, she took on the duties of princess, protecting her older brother as best she could. Her brother eventually married and had a son and it soon came time for her own wedding to King Farid. The day before the wedding, the palace was attacked and her sister in law was killed, her nephew was severely beaten, and her brother was assaulted though not severely due to the quick work of Amira and her servants. Her servants led her brother and nephew to safety while she stayed behind as a decoy. The mercenaries that had attacked the castle kidnapped her and she was tortured for several days before her servants managed to locate her location. While leaving the hideout that had been her private hell for more than a week, they informed her that the one who had hired the mercenaries was her fiancé, he had hoped to kill off the main royal family, 'rescue her', have her ascend the throne and then merge their two countries. Outraged but realizing that she needed to leave the continent, she followed the advice of her longest serving and most trusted servant Hisame and secretly boarded a ship bound for the continent where the five great nations resided.

"Hisame?" Sasuke repeated. "That sounds like a name from this continent."

Amira nodded. "Yes, Hisame was originally from this continent. In fact, he told me that his father was a shinobi. From a clan called Yamanacha if I remember correctly."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Yamanacha? That's a Leaf Village clan."

Her eyes brightened a little. "It still exists?" When Sasuke nodded she smiled. "He'll be happy to hear that, if I… If I see him again." She said lowering her head a little before shaking it and continuing her story.

She explained that a couple of Solaris spies boarded the ship and her servants left to deal with them. Unfortunately, all three of them were forced off the ship and she became separated from them. Upon learning that it was a slaving ship, she tried to leave but was caught and added to the merchandise. After arriving in The Land of Water, she tried to escape the auction and in doing so ran into Itachi. When she explained her plight to him, he agreed to help her as best he could.

"I don't understand something." Sasuke said. "Why would Itachi tell you about what happened with our clan? He never revealed anything that personal to anyone, not even me."

She smirked at that.

' _Because there was no fear of us being overheard.'_ Her voice came in his mind.

His eyes widened and she tapped her temple lightly.

' _My mother's people called it mind speak. A rare ability that one could use to speak directly into the mind of another.'_ She explained. _'It's not perfect and doesn't always work across long distances but Itachi and I connected well. It may be due in part to the similarities between this ability and the sharringgan's genjutsu capabilities to manipulate the psychic plane since it's quite easy to do this with you too, but I'm not entirely sure.'_

"That makes sense." He answered aloud and she nodded.

"What proof do you have that you are the Princess you claim to be?" Suigetsu asked from where he stood against the wall still wary of Sasuke's anger with a cowering Karin by his side.

Jugo and Orochimaru sat on chairs near Sasuke's bedside.

"Of course." The young woman replied standing to her feet.

Amira turned her back and slipped the royal blue wrap off her shoulders. She then reached up and pulled the zipper on the back of her top and shifted it away from her back using the wrap to maintain her modesty from the front. She gathered her waist length hair into a tail and threw it over her right shoulder baring her upper back to them.

Between her shoulder blades, the image of a large bird of prey with an abnormally long neck was tattooed into her skin. The ink was a shimmering metallic silver that shouldn't have been possible with current tattooing technology.

"It's an Al Anqua'a, a mythological being that is said to protect the nation of Wafir. Every royal is tattooed with its image. The metallic ink is a special blend that is passed down from King to King. Not even the artist knows the formula. The king mixes it himself." She explained before pulling her top back into place and adjusting her clothes.

"Her story is legitimate." Orochimaru said. "I did not detect a single scent of lie as she spoke."

"Agreed." Sasuke said. "Tell me Amira, what made you think that Sakura and I were in danger?" he asked.

"I overheard some Solaris officials speaking of King Farid's sudden decision to travel to this continent. They mentioned that he had taken Mina and Abu with him as some of his top medical officers, those who specialized in biological warfare. I had just received one of Sakura's letters regarding her frustration with the mutated version of the parasites that caused Scarlet Hand and immediately made the connection. I hopped on the next boat I could." She replied.

"Did you warn her?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I honestly thought that I'd arrive before something like this would happen and I didn't want to worry her needlessly. I apologize." Amira said.

"It isn't your fault." Sasuke replied. "Are you sure that you want to go through with this? You're walking into a den of murderers and lunatics. As second in line to the throne, you should value yourself. You're not a warrior."

A sly smirk touched the young woman's lips at that. "Now Sasuke, what on earth gave you that impression?" She asked. "My mother and I outran Wafir's military for eight years and I've been running from the armies of Solaris for nearly seven. A papered, proper princess never could have managed such a feat. I assure you, I am more than capable of defending myself."

Sasuke's curiosity was suddenly piqued. "Show us." He said. "Solaris and Wafir use similar combat tactics correct?" The woman nodded. "Very well then. Demonstrate your fighting prowess. It will give us an edge when we take on the forces King Farid have brought with him."

Amira tilted her head reagly. "As you wish." She replied standing up a fond smile touching her lips as she looked at Sasuke. "You truly are _his_ brother."

SxSxSxSxSxSxSx

Sakura huddled up in the corner of the comfortable, western style bed of the room where she'd found herself when she awoke. The moment she'd regained consciousness, she'd thoroughly checked on her baby and sobbed in relief when she found the child strong and healthy, its development exactly where she'd wanted it to be. Subaru had arrived not long after with a tray of food and pitcher of water for her, apologizing for his master's behavior.

She'd eaten after checking the food for containments only because she knew her child would suffer without it. After filling her stomach, she'd promptly passed out again, her chakra still too depleted for her to move for very long.

" _Sakura!" she heard her husband shout. "SAKURA!"_

 _She turned around searching for him, his voice seeming to come from everywhere at once. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked around the empty field of grass and flowers around her unable to see a sign of her beloved._

" _Sasuke?" She called out. "Sasuke! Where are you?"_

" _Sakura!" Came a different but familiar voice. "Are you alright?"_

 _She whirled around and found Itachi rushing towards her with arms outstretched to her, his dark eyes focused, his brow knit together. The obvious concern in both his expression and body language somehow had all of the tension from the past twenty four hours leaching out of her system and all of the fear and anxiety came rushing back. Without a second thought, Sakura threw herself into the arms of her brother in law._

" _Itachi!" She cried out tears streaming down her face. "They took me away from him! They tried to kill the baby!" she wept clutching at the sleeves of his kimono tightly._

" _I'm so sorry, Sakura." Itachi replied sinking to the ground with her in his arms stroking her hair lightly._

" _They tried to kill my baby!" She whimpered again._

" _I know." He replied holding her closer. "Even so, you were able to protect your child and yourself. Well done."_

 _She cried and trembled in his arms for a little while longer before she pulled away and met his eyes. "Sasuke! Is he alright? Do you know?" She demanded, her jade eyes full of anxiety. "I… I can hear him. It's like he's calling me but I can't find him."_

 _Itachi nodded. "His body and soul are both injured and his mind is in chaos, he isn't able to hear you." He replied tucking a section of her hair behind her hair._

 _Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh no, you don't think…" Images of Sasuke covered in wicked looking black marks, an evil smirk on his lips as he snapped the arms of his enemy flashed before her eyes, a second image of his electrified hand coming for her heart shortly followed, along with an image of her lover laughing hysterically with blood dripping from his eyes as he threatened the life of his teacher._

" _Calm down Sakura." Itachi urged her gently bringing her focus back to the present with a light brush of his fingers through her hair. "He isn't that far gone. As long as you're living, he will never stray that far again. That being said, you're not in a safe situation now. I can sense your chakra is quite depleted."_

 _Sakura nodded. "The barrier techniques you taught me worked perfectly, but they're quite draining." She admitted. "Protecting both of us is going to be a struggle."_

 _Itachi nodded. "It is, but do not worry, you will not have to do it alone for long. An ally is on their way to help you."_

" _An ally? Who?" Sakura asked._

" _You've already met once." He replied. "A young woman I assisted once."_

" _Aria?" Sakura questioned her brow cocking._

 _He nodded. "Yes. She'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Just hold on until she gets there."_

 _The pink haired woman nodded. "What about Sasuke?" She asked sadly her eyes drifting downward._

" _Have faith in him. He will come for you and even if he's lost his way, this time, I promise that you will be able to reach him. Your feelings are connected, even if it seems as though your voice is falling on deaf ears, he will turn back to you." Her brother in law said taking her hand. "You are strong Sakura. Both you, Sasuke, and the little one inside of you will be just fine."_

 _Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A beautiful image spun out behind her eyelids. Sasuke was sitting in their house on the couch cradling a tiny ink haired baby in his arm, his eyes were warm and full of love as he gazed down at the little one before he turned his eyes to hers and smiled at her, jerking his head in a silent invitation to join him._ _ **That**_ _was what she was going to fight and endure for. Their family._

 _She opened her eyes and leaned her forehead lightly against Itachi's chest. "I know what I need to do." She said. "Even so, will you please watch over me? Over all of us?"_

" _Of course." Itachi replied patting her affectionately on the head. "What are big brothers for?" the world around them wavered violently and he frowned. "Someone is trying to wake you forcefully." He told her. "Be careful little sister. The danger is far from over."_

 _She nodded. "Good bye big brother. I hope to see you again soon."_

Her eyes opened and she found herself staring at the face of Subaru.

"Sorry for waking you. Our leader insisted on seeing you right away." He said pulling her to her feet and handing her a bundle of clothes.

Sakura nodded and waited until he left the room locking the door behind him again and pulled on the new set of clothes thankful the black leggings, and light grey sweater were loose fitting, hiding the tiny bump that was her child from view.

"Ready to go?" Subaru said opening the door again. Sakura nodded and gritted her teeth when her hands were bound. "Sorry, it's a precaution."

"Why are you being kind towards me all of a sudden?" She demanded as they walked down the dark hallway and up a set of stairs.

"I saw how desperately your husband tried to protect you and the lengths you went to protect your child." He replied. "I knew that Lord Sakamoto was a bit delusional about his relationship with you but part of me did believe that Lord Uchiha was manipulating you in some way. Now I see that you really are nothing but an unfortunate victim in all of this."

She cocked a brow at that. "If you believe that, then why not leave this place?"

"I cannot afford to." He replied. "I betrayed my own people to line my pockets with blood money. There is no place for me to return to."

They arrived at a set of prettily painted sliding doors. Subaru pushed them open and a dark skinned man with a goatee with a woman on his left wearing strange clothes and a man on his left wearing even stranger clothes, took up the majority of the space.

"Ah, so this is the little ninja girl Lord Sakamoto has been obsessed with." The man with a goatee said a smirk touching his lips. "I must say, she's quite lovely. I've never seen a woman with such unique coloring before." He extended a hand to her. "Come Lady Sakura, I've heard so much about you and your abilities." Sakura glared at him and his brow cocked. "Ah, of course you would be reluctant. It's only to be expected however you're not really in a position to refuse." He cocked his head and the woman rushed forward and slapped Sakura hard across the face sending her sprawling to the floor. "Now then, let's make this process as painless as possible, shall we?"

Sakura gritted her teeth and pressed her hands to her midriff. _'Don't worry.'_ She whispered to the tiny life inside of her. ' _Mama will protect you, no matter what it takes. Papa will come and save us I know he will.'_

 **Author's Notes: Thank you for reading, reviewing and such. I really appreciate your feedback. It seems like Fanfiction has been having some trouble as far as posting and allowing others to see what's been posted. I'm sorry, I'm a writer not a computer programmer so I really don't know how to fix it or why it's happening. All I can do is be patient and ask that you do the same even though it's extremely frustrating. Thanks again for everything!**


	35. Chapter 35

Sasuke panted, sweat dripping down his face as he stared down his opponent. "Desert warfare is certainly more fearsome than I expected." He admitted sheathing his sword.

Amira nodded and sheathed her own bladed weapon wiping a little sweat from her brow. "Don't be too hard on yourself." She said. "I have the advantage having fought with and against ninja frequently in the past. The other fighters from my continent won't have such an edge." She sat down on a bench beside him. "The warriors from Solaris are famous for three things." She explained. "Incredible stamina, endurance, and ruthlessness." She said holding up one finger for each trait. "However, you have the advantage as far as other powers go, with a few rare exceptions, no one has any power like your chakra. Use that to your advantage."

Sasuke nodded and then looked at the young woman. "Are you one of the rare exceptions?" He asked.

A small smile touched her lips. "You're as perceptive as your brother." She replied.

"Show me your power." He said firmly.

"I cannot." She replied with a shake of her head. "Don't misunderstand. It's not that I don't want to, it's that this place isn't the best for containing that kind of power." She mused glancing around the large cave like room. "To be completely honest, I'm not very good at controlling it."

"I see." Sasuke replied, his mind drifting to his wife.

Ever since he'd woken up from his nightmare, he hadn't been able to sense her very well. His worry was eating him alive. The dream had felt so much like the one he'd had about the demon possessing her. There was little doubt in his mind that she'd really been stabbed or was going to be in the near future. He wasn't really worried about her ability to heal herself, however, he was terrified for their child. Her power was great, but was it great enough to protect an unborn child from a knife? His brooding was interrupted by Jugo.

"Sasuke, we've received a reply." He said handing the Uchiha a scroll.

He scanned over the words written in an elegant script. "They wish to do the exchange in three a small village near the Silver River Bridge." He said in a monotone voice. "It seems they took the bait."

Amira nodded. "Yes it does, though I'd still be extremely cautious if I were you. Farid is underhanded, cruel, and ruthless. I have no doubt he has some sort of deception planned."

"We'll be cautious." Sasuke said standing up. "Jugo, you and Amira will come with me. It will take at least two days to reach the bridge. I'd like to get there as soon as possible. I also want to know all you know about those two guards with Farid." He said looking at the princess.

"Of course. Any knowledge I have is free for you to draw upon." She told him with a small tilt of her head.

Sasuke nodded and swept out of the training room his mismatched eyes nearly aglow with dark purpose and resolve. The bastards were going to rue the day they laid their filthy hands on his wife. He'd make sure of it.

SxSxSxSxSxSxS

Sakura's jaw clenched as she lay in the back of the wagon she was being forced to ride in. Her hands and feet were both bound, her eyes covered and it was only because of the chunk she'd nearly take out of Raiden's hand that she wasn't gagged. In spite of her anger, frustration, and worry, she couldn't help the little butterflies flitting around in her stomach. They were going to meet Sasuke. She was going to see her husband again. She was going _home_.

Farid had been quite pleased when he'd received her husband's letter proposing a hostage exchange with a woman she'd never heard of before. Though she was a bit disappointed to think that her husband would stoop so low for her sake, she also couldn't help be feel relieved. During her time in captivity, she'd learned about the biological warfare Solaris was cooking up. Though their methods were in some ways crude compared to hers, she could not deny that they were quite effective. She'd been ordered to study and improve the biological weapons that were being developed and used and had thus far stalled for time, learning as much about them as she could in order to create cures as soon as possible.

The wagon came to a sudden stop, and she hissed at the sensation as she jerked forward and slammed her face into the side of the ridiculous contraption.

"It's time." Natsume said cutting the ropes at her feet and removing the blindfold in order to allow her to move though he left her arms tightly bound together behind her back as they were.

She nodded and half walked, half stumbled alongside him as her ankles throbbed and circulation slowly began to return to her legs. Her eyes immediately scanned the terrain but she didn't recognize anything about the place. Her eyes picked up movement near a wide bridge that spanned over a river and her eyes widened in recognition.

With her hands bound in front of her, Aria stood dressed in a magenta colored short sleeved top and matching skirt, a sheer wrap in the same shade wrapping over her shoulder. The woman looked more regal than she'd ever seen her and she wondered if this ally of Itachi's was pretending to be a princess for her sake, or if there was something bigger going on she wasn't privy to.

Her gaze drifted to the man standing behind the bound woman and a smile touched her lips. Jugo, the gentle giant looking as imposing as ever though his eyes were filled with worry.

Standing to the side of the prisoner, was the person she'd longed to see. Sasuke. Her husband, her lover, her beloved, her precious one, the father of her child. His dark hair obscuring his rinnigan, his black cloak rippling in the wind, his katana strapped to his back. His expression and eyes were both dark and though that had her a little on edge, she just could not bring herself to care very much.

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed taking a step towards him.

She flinched with a curved blade suddenly appeared near her throat.

"Ah, ah." Abu said with a sneer. "No lovey dovey reunions for you until after we get the princess."

"Princess Amira Rad-Ganem." Farid said from where he sat on horseback. "You've finally returned to me."

"Not willingly." The dark skinned woman snarled.

"Let's get this over with." Sasuke said in a dark tone. "King Farid, I have your princess. Return my wife to me and you can have her."

"Ah, ah. Hand over the Princess first." Farid said.

Sasuke's jaw clenched at that and he glanced at the woman that was bound. Something seemed to pass between them and he nodded giving her a firm push forward.

Amira stumbled a step and then walked forward her head held high, her strange metallic eyes glinting dangerously as she moved. There was something about the woman that Sakura hadn't noticed before. She had the eyes of a warrior.

A few steps away from the anti-shinobi group she stopped and leveled her gaze at the foreign king. "Release her." The dark skinned woman said firmly. "This is between you and me. Leave this continent and leave this land and its people alone."

"You're as fierce as I remember. It seems all your years of running hasn't dimmed your fire at all." Farid said urging his horse forward. "However, you're not in a position to bargain right now."

"RELEASE HER!" Amira snapped her voice ringing with sharpness and authority that reminded Sakura so much of her master, she instinctively flinched.

Farid's brow furrowed even as he flicked a finger forward. "Sorry beautiful, but that lovely voice has no effect on me. TAKE HER!" He snarled.

Amira turned to run back but wasn't fast enough, Abu and Mina tackling her to the ground. Sakura took a step forward, towards her husband who was rapidly striding forward but was stopped by Subaru who grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back pressing a kunai to her throat forcing her back into a waiting wagon.

Amria's eyes blazed and as she glared at Farid snarling words that Sakura couldn't understand but were clearly offensive and laced with venom from both the tone of her voice and the way to the warriors from Solaris flinched.

"You say the sweetest things my darling." The kind cooed with a smirk. "Let's go!" Farid commanded.

Amira was thrown in beside her and quickly moved close to her lowering her head towards her ear. "I will protect you." She whispered quietly. "I promise Sakura."

Sasuke's eyes blazed, violet power exploding around him. "You BASTARD!" He snarled in a voice so dark it turned Sakura's blood to ice.

She watched in shock and horror as Sasuke fought his way towards her. She knew he was good at killing. She knew he'd killed people in the past several times. He'd even killed people in front of her during their battles over the years. However, this was a side of her husband that she'd never seen before, a side that she'd only heard about in stories from Gaara and others who had attended the Kage summit the year the war started.

His eyes were wide, wild, ablaze with power. His electrified blade was ruthless, merciless as he took down his opponents, killing without pausing to even look at the faces of those that fell around him. Itachi was right, he was lost, teetering on the edge of darkness and madness once again.

"Sasuke." She whimpered softly tears gathering in her eyes.

She didn't want this. She never wanted him to act this way, to feel this way because of her. It was heartbreaking, overwhelming to see the man she loved once again reduced to a tool of death.

"Shit!" Raiden hissed sweat sliding from his temple down towards his jaw as he watched the Uchiha cut through the ranks. "He's going to kill everyone if we don't get the Hell out of here!"

"Sakura, are you alright?" Amira asked nudging her with her shoulder gently. "You're white as a ghost."

"Sasuke." The pinkette whimpered again her tears dropping from her thick lashes to her pale skin. "Stop. Please."

The woman's eyes widened before she focused her gaze on the ink haired man chasing them down. Her silver eyes narrowed as she studied the young Uchiha patriarch. After a few moments, her jaw clenched.

"Uchiha!" She barked in a loud commanding voice.

Sasuke paused for a moment, his gaze immediately focusing on the two women. When his mismatched eyes met Sakura's that were still filled with tears, he paused for a moment, his demeanor softening ever so slightly his eyes brightening.

"Do it now!" Subaru hissed.

Sakura gasped flinched when a series of smoke and paper bombs went off obscuring them from view.

"No! Sasuke!" She exclaimed launching forward her heart renting in two as her husband disappeared from her sight again.

"Sakura! No!" Amira exclaimed slipping her bound arms around her, and locking her legs around her waist pulling her back from the edge. "Be strong!" She said into her ear. "You have something precious to protect. Don't put it at risk in the heat of the moment. You _will_ see him again. He _will_ come for you, but for now, we need to play this situation to our advantage and keep you and your precious cargo safe. Do you understand?"

Sakura blinked at the young woman remembering Itachi's words and couldn't help but notice that they both gave off a similar feeling. A sense of strength, security, and wisdom that had been gained painfully at a young age. A sudden wave of heartache washed over her and she shuddered before laying her head on Amira's chest sobbing against her strange pink clothes.

"I want to be with him." She wept her eyes clenched tightly shut as her tears overflowed. "I want my husband!" Between her aching heart, her potent pregnancy hormones, and the frustration building within her, she couldn't hold them back. There was nothing she wanted more than to rest in her husband's embrace, to feel his arm around her waist and his nose nuzzling the spot just below her ear

"I know." Amira replied softly nuzzling the top of her head. "He wants that too." She assured her. "I'm so sorry, Sakura."

"This isn't fair!" Sakura whimpered.

"You're absolutely right." The princess agreed squeezing her lightly. "This isn't fair at all, and we will make them pay for this injustice."

Sakura felt a little of her confidence return at the woman's words. A little glimmer of hope planting itself in her heart. Even so, she leaned against the Amira and let her pain flow her cheeks until she drifted asleep in her arms.

SxSxSxSxSxS

Sasuke glared at the crop of prisoners he and Jugo had rounded up. Most of the sniveling cowards were shivering in fear with just a couple managing to meet his gaze.

"I'll ask you all once more. Where is the Anti-Shinobi Movement's base?" He demanded.

"We'll never tell a monster like you." One of the men there snarled.

"Says the man who's supporting an organization that kidnaps pregnant wives from their husbands." Suigetsu muttered.

"That whore deserves what's coming to her, becoming a strumpet for this demonic-" The man's ranting was cut off and swiftly replaced with a high pitched shriek of pain as an electrified blade swept through the air and sliced cleanly through the man's arm, separating it from his body at the elbow joint.

"I'd suggest you keep any negative opinions about Lady Uchiha to yourself." Orochimaru said striding into the room. "You are completely at the mercy of a man who took on all Five Kage and not only lived to tell his tale, but killed one of them."

"If you will not tell me with your mouth, that's fine." Sasuke sad kneeling down and grabbing the man by the hail hauling him upright and looking into his tear filled eyes that were filled with raw terror. "I'll just ask your mind."

The man screamed as Sasuke ripped through his memories without restraint looking for any clue that might help him locate his missing wife. Just as he was coming to the memory of the man entering the hideout, the image went blank and the man suddenly keeled over, his heart still in his chest.

"Fucking damn it!" The Uchiha snarled stalking away from the man his temper riding on a razor's edge.

"Sasuke? What is it?" Orochimaru asked.

Sasuke turned and slammed his fist into a nearby table, the wood splintering and singing a little under the heat of his blazing chakra that was simmering just under his skin. "The slimy bastards have placed genjutsu traps in their pawns. I can see what the hideout looks like inside, but any images of entering or exiting the hideout I try to access immediately kills the informant."

One of the prisoners, a teenager with sandy blonde hair blanched. "What?" He whispered. "Those traps will kill us?"

Suigetsu cocked a brow and walked up to the dead man kicking his prone body towards the teen with his foot. "Your friend here is dead as a doornail. I'm pretty sure that speaks for itself."

"Why?" The boy whimpered. "They said that we were important, that they cared about us. Why kill us?"

The sharp toothed man threw his head back and laughed heartily, Sasuke's eye twitched as he shook his head, and Orochimaru smirked.

"You don't get it do you?" The lanky sannin said with a sneer. "You are nothing but pawns in a game you know nothing about. The Lords you serve have absolutely no interest in you, this continent, or its people. The Anti-Shinobi Faction was organized and financed by a foreign King who wanted to use mass murder to draw out his estranged fiancé, and a Lord who wanted The Leaf Village's Legendary Slug Queen for his own."

"That can't be true." Another man said his brow furrowed. "You're nothing but demons in human forms!"

"Why? Because we have the power of chakra?" Suigestu asked his brow cocked.

"Yes! You can't be human!" Another exclaimed.

The sharp toothed man rolled his eyes.

"Everyone with even a drop of Chakra is a decedent of The Sage of Six Paths or one of his followers that he shared his chakra with." Orochimaru replied. "It's not really all that complicated. We choose to mold and cultivate ours talents to become strong warriors, that is all."

"I… I don't understand." The teen muttered. "Shinobi killed my parents."

"Mine too!" An older man spat. "You and all of your kind deserve to die."

Sasuke's hand balled into fists as memories of his nightmare run through the Uchiha compound filled his mind. Discovering the bodies of his parents, seeing his clan members fall one by one at the hand of one of their own. These bastards were just like Danzo, justifying genocide because they feared the powers of others and wanted it for themselves. That coupled with the fact that his wife was _still_ in the hands of the enemy shattered the shaky hold he hand on his temper and a blast of fire erupted from his fingertips sweeping quickly over the prisoners, heating them just enough to singe their hair but not turn them to ash the way he wanted to. It was only the memory of his wife's grief stricken face earlier that day that kept him from slaughtering the useless lot then and there.

Without another word, he swept out of the room and down the hall to the room that he shared with his wife.

"You bastards are damn lucky he didn't just kill you all." Suigetsu said looking down at the lot before drinking from his water bottle, the heat had been intense for his delicate disposition. "You whine about your parents being killed by shinobi, so what? They either got in their way, or pissed someone off enough to have a bounty put on their heads, end of story. It doesn't make you special." He wiped his mouth and set his bottle down before looking towards the door where Sasuke had just left. "That man came home from school one day as a kid to find that his entire clan including his parents had been slaughtered by shinobi." A couple of those bound including the teen shifted uncomfortably and the sharp toothed ninja continued. "He lost everyone that he'd ever loved, everyone he'd ever cared about as a child. Even a bunch of heartless assholes like you can agree that there was nothing fair about that. Now, years later he married the girl of his dreams and had just celebrated the good news that he was going to become a father, to finally get back the family that was stolen from him, and you bastards took that away from him. Took a family away from a man who had lost his once before and had never done a fuckin' thing to you." He squatted down in front of a man who was attempting to glare back and cocked his head to the side a wicked smirk touching his lips revealing his pointed teeth. "Now, remind me again who the monsters are? Because where I'm standing looking at a bunch a scum bags that are keeping a devoted husband from his clearly distraught, pregnant wife, _**you're**_ the monsters."

SxSxSxSxSxSxS

Sakura sat huddled in the middle of the bed of her cell her knees clutched to her chest. She hated feeling weak and trapped, here she felt both. The sound of heavy feet sounded in her ears and she glanced up just as her room was unlocked at Amira was shoved inside.

"Enjoy your visit. Princess." Abu snarled before slamming the door behind them locking it.

"Are you alright?" Sakura said unfolding her legs and sliding down to the floor where Amira shakily stood rose from the floor to her knees before sitting on the floor resting her back against the bedframe.

"I'm alright." Amira said wiping a little trickle of blood from her lip. "Something like this won't kill me."

Sakura's hands glowed green as she took in the damage done to the woman's body and her eyes widened in alarm. Several of the woman's internal organs were ruptured and five of her ribs were cracked or broken.

"You're not fine at all!" Sakura protested moving her hands over Amira's abdomen. "You could die from these kinds of injuries."

The dark skinned woman reached out and grabbed the medic's wrists pushing them gently, but firmly away from her body. "Sakura, I will be fine. I'm not exactly what I appear to be. You need to save that energy to protect your child."

Jade green eyes met metallic silver and after a moment, Sakura relented allowing her hands to fall back into her lap.

"Thank you." Amira said taking a few ragged breaths. "How are you? Sasuke has been worried sick about you."

Sakura's heart clenched at her husband's name and she lowered her head. "I'm alright." She said softly. "I just…" Her heart stuttered in her chest.

"It's alright. I understand." Amira said patting the other woman's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm separated from my most precious person right now as well."

The pink haired woman blinked in surprise and studied the woman. "Itachi?" she questioned.

A warm smile touched the woman's lips but she shook her head. "No. Not Itachi. Don't get me wrong. He was one of the best men I've ever known. Perhaps if our circumstances had been different when we met our relationship could have developed into something more, but both of us were carrying burdens and wounds too deep for anything like that to happen. He is one of the best friends I've ever had and he saved my life. He will always hold a special place in my heart, but he is not my most precious person."

"Who is it?" Sakura asked. "Unless you can't tell me." She added quickly.

Amira chuckled. "It's fine." She assured her. "His name is Hisame. Hisame Yamanacha."

The pink haired medic's eyes widened. "Yamanacha? My best friend is Ino Yamanacha. Is he from this continent?"

The dark haired woman nodded her head. "He is. It's a long story but in short, when he was young his parents died trying to leave this land but managed to get him on a boat and out to sea. The master of the vessel took advantage of the situation and forced Hisame to become his slave." Amira shifted bending one leg and extending her arm across her knee, her gaze focusing in the door. "The boat docked at a Wafir harbor around the time that I was taking a tour of the same place. I noticed a boy with hair like the sun and eyes the color of sea and was immediately interested. There aren't many people who look like that in Wafir. Then I saw the way he was being treated, saw that massive man strike him repeatedly while this boy only a little older myself tried to protect his head, I couldn't take it. I forced my carriage driver to stop and ran to him, leaving my guards in the dust. When the boat owner claimed that Hisame was his slave, I did the only thing I could think of to save him. I bought him. The man couldn't really refuse. I was the crowned princess of the country he was trying to do business in." She shifted again glancing at the ceiling. "I took him home, accepted the light scolding from my brother for making a fuss at the harbor and decreed that he would be my personal attendant from then on. He's been by my side ever since."

Sakura smiled before it faded and her brow furrowed. "Then why did Itachi find you here alone?" She asked.

Amira nodded. "I'd asked Hisame to do something for me just before I ended up on that boat. He was following my instructions to get my brother and nephew to safety at the time. It wasn't his fault."

The pink haired medic nodded. "Where is he now?" She asked a little wariness in her tone.

The dark haired woman sighed a sad smile touching her lips. "I'm not sure." She confessed. "He was supposed to meet me at the dock to come here, but he never showed up and I couldn't wait." Her head lowered. "I hope he's alright."

Sakura nodded her heart heavy for her acquaintance and they sat in companionable silence for several minutes before she asked the princess the question on her mind.

"So, why are you here?" She asked. "Is King Farid obsessed with you like Lord Sakamoto is obsessed with me?"

A light chuckle left the silver eyed woman's lips. "Not exactly." She replied. "Lord Sakamoto appears to have genuine feelings of love and affection for you, even if those feelings have been warped by his own sickness of the mind and… strange religious doctrine. Farid's feelings for me are nowhere close to that. He might have feelings of lust for me, perhaps a bit of admiration for some of my other skills, but that's about the extent of it."

"Why go so far?" Sakura asked.

"I am a means to an end." Amira replied. "I am the crowned princess of Wafir. Though my brother is alive and he has a son, his wife is dead which means he will likely not have any more children. Farid's plan is to finish what he started. Kill off the Rad-Ganem royal family except for me making me Queen and then force me to marry him."

"What would that accomplish?" Sakura asked. "A King can't marry a woman who is already Queen."

"He can if they merge their nations." Amira replied. "He wants to bring Wafir and Solaris together and rule over them both. It would easily make him the most powerful man on our continent."

The pink haired woman's eyes widened. "How awful." She breathed. "Is that why you've been running all of this time? Why you're the most wanted woman in Solaris?"

Amira nodded. "I was betrothed to Farid from the moment I was born. It was my father's decree, an attempt to protect our smaller nation from being attacked by Solaris's more numerous armies. I was however promised that I would not have to marry him until my brother produced an heir, unless that happened before I turned eighteen, in which case, I would be allowed to put off the wedding until then. I did as my duty required and made the preparations to become the Queen of Solaris. Not long after I turned eighteen the royal family and I traveled to Solaris for the marriage. The night before the wedding, the palace was attacked. Queen Orpah, my sister-in-law was murdered trying to protect Prince Ariel, my nephew. I managed to protect him and Salim, my brother and sent them with Hisame for safe keeping. I tried to flee the city but was captured in the confusion." She lowered her head. "I was tortured for several days before Asha, one of my other advisors rescued me and told me that they'd found out who had orchestrated the attack. King Farid, my fiancé." Several bitter chuckles left her lips. "Obviously I couldn't marry the slimy scum bag after that, and I escaped but became separated from her in the process and ended up on a boat headed for this continent. You know the rest of the story." She turned back to Sakura. "I heard a little about what they're planning to do with us. Faird wants to get revenge on the shinobi who 'kept his Queen from him'. He blames Hisame and Itachi for my extended absence."

Sakura snorted. "Stupid." She snapped.

"Agreed." Amira said with a smirk. "It's also his way of punishing me for my 'betrayal." She admitted lowering her head. "He wants to do it with biological weapons that he expects you to develop but I have an idea that just might work." The silver eyed woman closed her eyes and Sakura cocked her head in confusion when she suddenly heard. " _Can you hear me?_ " In her mind.

She blinked in confusion and catiously answered. " _Yes_."

" _Excellent."_ Came Amira's voice again. " _I'll tell you my plan. There's no fear of being overheard here. I'm speaking directly into your mind. This is how Itachi and I communicated most of the time. It's the reason I know so much about his past compared to others, there is no fear of being overheard this way. Now, let me tell you how we're going to crush this organization from the inside while your husband shatters it from the outside…"_

SxSxSxSxSxS

Sasuke laid down on a futon and flung his arm over his forehead, frustration radiating off him in waves keeping Jugo and Suigetsu far from him. It had been more than two fucking months since he'd seen his wife and he was one more false lead away from manifesting his full Susanoo and ripping The Land of Tea apart with its four blades to find her. He was ready to burn the tiny nation to the ground, civilians and village duty be damned. No word of comfort could mend his wounded heart, silence his screaming soul, or calm his troubled mind. It was only the feeling deep in his soul that assured him that his wife was still alive that was acting as the thread keeping his sanity intact. He closed his eyes knowing full well that he'd be plagued by nightmares and get a dismal amount of sleeping but also recognizing that some rest was better than none at all and that his insane pace brought on by his growing desperation was wearing out his teammates. His thoughts drifted to his wife, her face framed by her silky hair materializing in his mind's eye.

"Sakura…" He breathed.

 _When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a summer field and knew right away that he'd once again landed in the world where he could meet with his family. He sat up and glanced around, a little surprised he hadn't seen his brother yet._

" _Itachi?" He called out rising to his feet glancing around the warm open space._

" _Sasuke!" The older ninja exclaimed moving quickly but gracefully towards him from the estate situated on the hill above. "Thank goodness." He said pulling the younger man into his embrace. "I've been so worried about you. I haven't been able to reach you at all lately."_

 _Sasuke blinked in surprise at the sudden contact and the longer he stood in his brother's embrace, the more he felt the recently built up walls around his heart cracking until tears he hadn't even felt forming slid down his face._

" _She's gone." He whispered softly lifting his arm to return his brother's embrace. "I can't find Sakura anywhere." His body trembled. "Brother I… I don't know how much longer I can take this." He admitted._

" _It's alright." Itachi said softly patting his brother's head gently. "Everything will be fine."_

" _I'm so worried, about both of them." Sasuke said pulling away a little to look at his brother. "I failed them. I couldn't protect them and now-"_

" _Calm down." Itachi said gripping his brother's shoulders firmly. "You haven't failed them. Sakura and your child are both alive and well."_

" _You can't know that!" Sasuke protested stepping away and raking a hand through his hair._

" _I can and I do." Itachi retorted stepping back up to his brother. "Look at me Sasuke." He demanded._

 _The Uchiha patriarch reluctantly turned his eyes to his brother and was immediately pulled into Itachi's genjutsu._

" _ **Itachi!" Sakura exclaimed wrapping her arms around him. "You were right. Amira is here and she's been helping me sabotage things from the inside as well as protect me from Lord Sakamoto's rages. They've gotten bad since hiding this has become nearly impossible." She said laying a hand on her stomach that was just starting to swell noticeably under her tunic style shirt.**_

 _ **The dark haired man nodded and tucked a section of bubble gum hair behind her ear. "I knew she would take good care of you." He told her with a smile. "Have you been able to send out any kind of message to Sasuke?"**_

 _ **A genuine though slightly wicked smile touched her lips. "Actually I have. Hopefully anyway. I managed to run into one of the organization's runners in the hall today. I asked him to help me move some things in the lab and while he was working, I cast a genjutsu on him. It's a long shot, but if it worked correctly, when he comes across Sasuke, he'll lead him straight here. Amira taught me a little about the trigger release jutsu you both worked on and I really hope it works."**_

" _ **Excellent work little sister." Itachi said with a smile. "Would you mind if I took a look to see what he looks like?"**_

" _ **Not at all." She replied meeting his gaze without hesitation.**_

 _ **He nodded and smiled at her before he gently entered her mind. The face of a generally handsome, but not outstanding young man with light brown hair, grey eyes, and a faint scar across his left temple appeared in his mind. The name Souten floating across his consciousness in conjunction with the name.**_

 _ **He released her from his jutsu and threaded his fingers through her bangs affectionately. "Thank you for that. I'll let you go now. With Amira by your side, I feel much better about your safety. Lean on her when you need it. She may not have any chakra to offer you, but she is powerful in her own right. Let her look after and protect you, even in the worst of circumstances."**_

 _ **The bubble gum haired girl nodded and embraced her brother in law one last time. "Thank you Itachi." She said softly. "If… If you see him, will you tell him that I love him and I miss him," She blinked the tears away from her eyes and took a deep breath, continuing on. "But both me and the baby are fine. We're waiting for him and have exciting news for him."**_

 _ **Itachi smiled down at her giving her arms a gentle squeeze. "Of course. I'll let tell him if I see him before you do."**_

" _ **Thank you big brother." Sakura breathed.**_

 _Sasuke blinked as he was released from the genjutsu and fell to his knees as relief crashed over him like a tsunami._

" _She's alright." He breathed softly. "They're both ok."_

 _Itachi nodded and laid his hand on his brother's shoulder. "They are. I'm sure you could tell through my memories that she's very tired and weak, but all things considered, she's doing very well."_

" _How long have you been meeting with her like that?" Sasuke asked suddenly his eyes narrowing as he stood up._

 _Itachi offered him one of his signature smiles. The one he used to give him and their parents when they asked a question that he had absolutely no intention of answering and extended his hand tapping Sasuke lightly in the middle of his forehead._

" _Sorry, maybe next time Sasuke. You have a man named Souten to find." Itachi told him._

" _Why you…" Sasuke snarled scowling at the self-satisfied expression on his brother's face and the sound of his light chuckle of amusement as the world wavered and he was pulled back into his own reality._

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Jugo asked appearing in his field of vision. "You've been asleep for a while." He said his brow furrowed with worry.

Sasuke remembered the events of his dream and sat up. He felt better than he'd felt in months. The knowledge that both Sakura and their child were safe coupled with the lead that his wife had created for them gave him confidence and hope.

"I feel fine. In fact, I feel better than I've felt in weeks." He said a slightly evil smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. "I have a lead for us. Tell all of our informants to keep an eye out for a young man with light brown hair, grey eyes, and a scar on his left temple. His name is Souten. If anyone matching that description is found, he is to be brought to me directly."

"Alright. What gives?" Suigestu demanded. "You were seriously considering burning down the damn country last night."

"It doesn't really matter." Sasuke replied. "I have a lead, a solid one that will lead us to the Anti-Shinobi Faction's base. We will take them down once and for all and make them rue the day they targeted the warriors they hate so much."

 **Author's Notes: I am so sorry for the delay! I had this chapter nearly finished two weeks ago and then BAM! The flu hit me like a freight train and my significant other grounded me from the computer while I recovered. Ugh… Anyway, I'm back and hopefully the pace will pick up a little now. Thank you so much for being patient with me!**

 **Guest Reviwer: To answer your question, Itachi taught her the barrier techniques she's been using to protect Sarada in the womb. The jutsu she used to move Sarada from the first trimester, to the second trimester developmental wise is a technique that she developed herself with a little input from him as far as chakra control and theory. It's been mentioned several times in the series that medical ninjutsu healing is simply forcing cells to divide at a more accelerated pace. In order to protect Sarada, Sakura used a similar process internally on her baby to force the cells to multiply faster which in fetal development would result in Sarada maturing faster in the womb. I apologize if it was little confusing.**


End file.
